


Lirim

by Virus138



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominance, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Mansion Fic, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings, Werewolves, beasts are assholes, humans aren't taking their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 200,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/pseuds/Virus138
Summary: Beasts - shapeshifters with immense power - rank so high in society humans are not supposed to look, touch or speak to them; and yet male beasts can only breed with humans. Human omegas know better than to venture outside after midnight, when the beasts come out to hunt. But some don't have a choice.Alfie is rushing home close to dawn and he nearly makes it - before coming upon a wounded beast whom he helps. And the beast does not forget that kindness.Brin is a homeless street-singer, and so far in life he has managed to avoid bonding with beasts - except no high-ranking beast has ever gone after him. Until one does.Tommy didn't even present as anything yet - but a certain hot headed beast has such a strong reaction to him that he is stolen away from his balcony.And Finn...Finn was inside, safe. Or so he thought. Until a beast, more powerful than he ever thought possible, picks him as his bond - and refuses to back down. Finn runs...and gets caught.Four humans now find themselves within a high-security mansion, where their bonded mates have brought them, to woo them, teach them how to behave and convince them to bear children. But no one is going down easily.





	1. Humans

‘’Sir!’’ a dismayed nurse rushed past Brín and the man turned curiously towards the doors of the small clinic in the centre of Portslade village. A man – just barely – stumbled in past the doorway, looking confused. He looked confused, like he’d been knocked over the head with a rock, his steps uncertain, ‘’you can’t be in here!’’ the nurse gushed and Brín realised why. It was easy to pick up why; the man’s dark skin had a lush, lustrous quality to it, his eyes seemingly glowing with some kind of inner light – plus, his exposed forearms were covered with short, dark feathers, like he couldn’t control his shift yet.

The man had been bonded with a beast.

Brín winced sympathetically at the confused boy, even though technically he was meant to look down in submission, as the nurse stopped a step away, making a placating movement with her hand; she didn’t touch him outright. That would be considered an insult. She was a human and he was now a beast. Brín felt a twinge of annoyance. Beasts felt they were so much better than humans – they were, of course; stronger, faster, smarter and more powerful, but that was beside the point. What annoyed Brín the most is how they abused their status – did whatever they pleased, unstopped by human authorities. Like gods walking amongst humans, except they weren’t extremely benevolent. Still, seeing a beast, especially in such a drab place as Portslade, was unusual. As pretentious, arrogant and backwards as the beasts were, they rarely ventured into human settlements. Except at night, but that was, again, beside the point. So Brín watched, perhaps rather impolitely, as the nurse ushered the freshly-made beast out of the doors, ‘’please, sir,’’ she cooed, ‘’the beast clinic is on the opposite end of town. Is your chauffer with you?’’

Ah – that was another thing that annoyed Brín. The beasts were disgustingly rich, especially the ones that ranked higher – the predatory ones. It wasn’t like they were born rich but amongst all the things they were blessed with, they had the smarts, strength and perseverance that most humans lacked to strive high and achieve. Most businesses were, thus, owned by beasts who made up barely one third of the population, and those who they bonded with were showered with riches and affection – an attempt to get them to accept their drastically changed lifestyles, ‘’Brín?’’

The redhead turned from where the beast was now disappearing and smiled at the other nurse in the clinic, manning the pharmacy. He’d only been in Portslade a couple of months but most already knew him as Brín Lynch, the travelling Irishman with a guitar. Getting work in shitty little towns as a street singer was tough, but after his last encounter with a beast, he’d been stuck for places to go to – and train tickets to Portslade, Brighton, had been the cheapest, ‘’sorry,’’ he said to the nurse, who also offered him a smile.

‘’Need more plasters?’’

Brín wiggled his fingers, sore and covered in tiny cuts for playing his guitar for hours on end without a pick, ‘’yeah, please.’’

The clinic barely had anyone coming in, ever – usually elderly ladies and teenage moms dragging their kids in for a check-up. Brín was entertaining and fresh, and he had a way of charming people into liking him – which was why the nurses didn’t complain when he came in to snatch a few free plasters. He took the box out of the nurse’s hand, adjusting his guitar case on his back, ‘’thanks,’’ he said, backing away, ‘’have a nice day!’’ he turned and walked out into the windy April weather. At least the worst of the cold had passed – it had been tough with the wind coming from the sea and icy rain coming from above.

As he walked out onto the streets of Portslade, he passed the other nurse, who had now gotten rid of the beast, ‘’make sure to be home before dark, Brín,’’ she said, looking a little shaken up. It was probably her first encounter with a beast, even if the boy had recently still been human.

‘’Yeah, sure. You, too,’’ Brín said, the lie sliding easily off his tongue as he waved and started down the street. He adjusted his faded, red chequered jacket and rubbed at his neck, exposed by his white v-neck. The wind was still a bastard; Brín should have invested in a scarf. The thin ring made of wire on his ring-finger scratched against his skin as he rubbed his neck and he dropped his hand. He could probably get a couple of hours of singing in before the sun set and he’d have to put up his barricades.

Because after dark, the beasts came.

*~*~*

Alfie opened his eyes and immediately his vision went fuzzy. He groaned; he knew the feeling all too well. He sat up on a familiar couch, running a hand through his crazy-curly brown hair in search of an injury that had been, undoubtedly, delivered to his head. His fingers grazed a patch of what felt like gauze. He turned his attention to his face – he was badly banged up, with plasters on his nose, temple and cheek. His wrist was bandaged, too, and when he tried to move it he found himself hissing with pain.

The doors to the small, cluttered living room Alfie occupied opened and a dark skinned woman popped her head through the doorway, ‘’oh, good. You’re awake.’’

‘’Hi, Mrs Dawn,’’ Alfie said miserably, ever ache in his body waking up to bother him.

Alice Dawn padded into the living room in her striped fluffy socks and offered Alfie the chipped mug of tea she held in her hands, ‘’called your parents,’’ Mrs Dawn said sternly, ‘’they’re freaking out.’’

Alfie groaned just as the doors opened and his best friend, Bobby Dawn, entered, ‘’Jesus, I thought you were dead!’’ he said, aghast, ‘’I told you not to provoke those bastards at the bar.’’

It all came back to Alfie as he sipped his tea. The bar, the hurry to get inside before midnight. The drunk crooks at the bar. Alfie’s big mouth, resulting in a fight. Then blank – he must have lost spectacularly, if he was this banged up. He sighed, glancing down at his thin, sharp body covered with a frayed blanket. He really didn’t have a lot going for him. He was scrawny, impulsive accountancy post-graduate working in Primark and living with his mom at twenty two years old. He used to have big plans to move to London and work in his field but over the last year since he’d left university, his aspirations dwindled down to getting smashed at the bar on Friday evening with his best friend – both alcohol wise, and in the face.

‘’Sorry,’’ Alfie offered Bobby an apologetic grin, ‘’did you get hurt?’’

‘’No,’’ Bobby huffed, ‘’I dragged your crusty ass away before they could break anything. Though you did twist your wrist when you fell off the barstool.’’

Alfie rolled that over in his head and his blue eyes widened, ‘’wait, you got me from there to here _after midnight_?’’

 Bobby shrugged, ‘’no biggie. It was only a little after, and mom picked us up.’’

Alfie winced, ‘’shit, sorry Mrs Dawn.’’

Alice waved a hand, ‘’it’s fine. I’m used to it by now,’’ she took the empty cup from his hands, ‘’anyway, you should get some sleep. I’ll drive you back in the morning and will profoundly enjoy seeing you get scolded by Eliza.’’

At the mention of his mom, Alfie sprung off the couch. His head spun for a moment but he fought through it, ‘’oh, no, I have to go.’’

Both Bobby and Alice froze, ‘’you’re kidding, right?’’ the former said.

‘’Nope. You know how paranoid my parents get, what with me presenting as an omega last year,’’ Alfie rolled his eyes. Beasts had their own hierarchies and complicated statuses that the human was less than interested in. But the males, usually compatible with other males, could only bond and breed with human omega. Technically you weren’t an omega until you were changed by your bond, but when someone turned twenty one, they presented as...well, _something_. Human alphas and sigmas, the second most powerful denomination and twice as common as alphas, were supposed to steer clear of beasts. Alpha and sigma beasts were revered amongst their kind and having a human-turned-beast rank as high as them would be an insult. Betas and Zetas were the middle ground in the beast kingdom but if a human presented as one, you wouldn’t notice – they were largely treated as just humans by beasts. Deltas, on the other hand, were considered the ‘weakest link’ in both human and beast categories. They gave out an unpleasant scent that made beasts steer clear. Alfie wished he was a delta.

But he was an omega.

Pretty rare, though more common than born-beast omegas, and highly desirable as the only type of human that, after being changed, could breed with beasts. As there were not enough omegas to go around, they were highly sought after, which was why the policing hour of midnight had been brought into most countries that recognised bonds. Until midnight, Alfie had a 1 in 100 chance of meeting a beast; after, however, they were legally allowed to prowl the streets and if you were an unbounded omega not within the safety of a building by then, you were fair game.

Alfie had only heard the stories of what happened to human omegas bonded with beasts and it made him shudder every time. Because once you were bonded, you belonged to your beast and no one could do anything about it.

‘’ _Because_ you’re an omega you can’t go out!’’ Mrs Dawn hissed, ‘’it’s nearly five am!’’

‘’And the beasts go home at dawn,’’ Alfie calmed her, ‘’look, I presented as an omega a year ago and so far, I have not bumped into a beast. Not one. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one in my life. I doubt there’s any in Lincoln. So just...’’ he made a motion with his hand, ‘’I need to go, alright? I’d rather risk the wrath of a beast than that of Elizabeth Crow.’’

Mrs Dawn sighed, ‘’I can’t stop you. So I’m going to drive you.’’

‘’No,’’ Alfie said quickly, ‘’you already went out at night for me once today.’’

‘’Alfie-‘’

‘’Mrs Dawn,’’ Alfie said levelly, ‘’you know as well as I do that you’d have to chain me up to stop me from sneaking out.’’

For a long while, Mrs Dawn stared at Alfie. Bobby chewed his lip nervously. Finally, she sighed and looked towards the window. It was still dark but the skyline would soon become grey and then the danger would be over. She finally pointed a dark finger at Alfie, ‘’you call me as soon as you get home, you hear me, Alfred Crow?’’

*~*~*

Finn clutched the metal ladle to his chest, breathing hard. The lights of the room he rented above a wood-carving shop on Steep Hill leading up to Lincoln Castle were off, curtains drawn. The beast had been standing outside the closed shop for hours now, and every time Finn peeked out from behind the curtains, he was there, staring up at the window as if he could tell Finn was crouched beneath it. From what he had glimpsed, the beast outside was a young man, powerfully build, dark haired. He wore an expensive suit and the very air around him screamed of power. Finn was shaking. Beasts were not permitted by the law to enter buildings to claim mates, but Finn doubted the walls of the shop would stop this one – or that anyone would dare go against him. Because he didn’t feel like a normal beast. Sweat beaded on Finn’s forehead below his pale blond hair. He was just a poor art student who babysat to pay for his university fee – why the hell was there a powerful beast stalking outside his window!?

Finn wasn’t an idiot. He knew the beast would grow impatient soon, especially if Finn was the one he wanted. The blond boy knew he was an omega but, shit, was he _that_ desirable? He’d never seen the man before in his life and, frankly, he freaked him out. He needed to get out of the building and go somewhere where the beast wouldn’t dare to touch him, where the law would protect him – the police station or a bloody church or something. And his motorbike was his only shot. His hands shook as he set the ladle down on the floor, discarding the weapon and scrambling towards the doors. He picked his keys up gingerly, making sure they didn’t make a noise that he knew the beast would hear even through the brick walls, and slipped them into the pocket of his jeans. He slipped out of the doors and closed them very slowly and very quietly behind him. The staircase was dark and eerie, and Finn could almost imagine some kind of beast with glowing eyes skulking at the bottom.

He swallowed nervously and began his descent.

With each step, the stairs creaked and Finn’s heart hammered in his chest. But when he finally made it to the ground floor, the male wasn’t anywhere to be found. He had no idea if the beast had heard him, but if he had then he had seconds. He took a deep breath and unlocked the doors to the back, trying to jiggle the keys as little as possible. He took a deep breath before stepping over the doorway – his last defence against whatever lurked beneath the skin of the male outside. The night was cold, even though it was April, but Finn didn’t think about that. No, he instead stuffed his keys back into his jeans and sprinted across the small patch of grass that was the building’s ‘garden’ before it fanned out into the concrete of Steep Hill. He didn’t care about making noise anymore. He practically threw himself onto his trusty motorbike, revved the engine and flew out into the dark streets.

On his bike, Finn felt safer. He thundered down Steep Hill at a dangerous speed, aiming for the centre of Lincoln from where he could ride to the train station and, hopefully, has a restraining order put against the beast outside his window. Though most likely he held sway at courts. The small bit of safety Finn had regained by putting distance between him and the male was ripped away from him when he heard the enraged roar that split the sky. His breath caught at the realisation that the beast had caught onto his escape – and would now, undoubtedly, follow him. Finn sped up, bumping down the hill. He turned when he reached the square and rode down the dark streets towards the river framing the university buildings. He could have sworn the ground shook as _something_ thundered down Steep Hill.

Finn clenched his eyes shut briefly, praying to whatever god was listening that he made it to the police station before the beast made it to him.

It all happened so fast.

One moment he was zapping through the streets of Lincoln; in the next, a massive black bear shot out from between the picturesque buildings and Finn slammed straight into it. Somehow, he didn’t feel nearly as terrified of this beast as he did of the one that had been standing outside his window. Because, clearly, there were two beasts chasing him now – something he realised as the bear gave a loud roar of pain just as he was thrown off his motorbike, which skidded and slammed into a lantern. And Finn was flying, and flying, the black sky flashing before he hit the river. He went under the freezing water immediately and, in his panic, he opened his mouth to scream.

Bubbles of air burst from his lungs and he lost consciousness.

*~*~*

‘’Yo, we should invite the tight-assed beasts from across the road!’’

The small group of friends gathered around the table, separate from the rest of the party the third floor of the apartment building was hosting, laughed – including Tommy, who stood up and stumbled, pushing his round glasses up his nose clumsily, ‘’they’d kill the fun,’’ he slurred, giving his friends a sloppy grin. He rarely got piss-faced drunk but, well...it happened. In a year he’d present and, like most students, he felt increased resentment towards beasts who paraded around London like Kings and Queens; especially the assholes in the prestige accommodation block across from the shitty rundown apartment for human students. Plus, they could actually afford London universities without getting into crippling debt.

‘’Need air,’’ Tommy grumbled, ‘’and a cig.’’

‘’Don’t go outside,’’ one of his friends said automatically, extending a cigarette up for him to snatch.

‘’Am I an omega though?’’ Tommy slurred.

‘’We won’t know till next year~’’

Tommy flipped him off and stumbled towards the balcony of the common area of the third floor, pushing past equally drunk students. He pressed down on the handle and it came off. He frowned, his drunken mind not processing what happened as he turned the handle in his hands. Then he shrugged, tossed it over his shoulder and simply shoved the doors open with his shoulder. He kicked them closed, standing on the precariously balanced metal balcony as he lit the cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke. He leaned on the metal rail, looking at the beast student accommodation building across the road. It was strange; they went to the same university but never shared the same classes, and Tommy rarely saw the beasts up close. His glasses fogged up from the chilly April air and he tucked the cigarette between his lips impatiently, pulling off his glasses to rub at the lenses with his sleeves. Everything went blurry but Tommy was used to it; he popped his glasses back onto his nose and his vision cleared.

That’s when he noticed he was not alone.

A boy stood opposite him on the balcony, a student by the looks of it, shoulders heaving, breathing ragged. He hadn’t been there before and Tommy’s alcohol-induced brain failed to connect the dots.

The male in front of him was a beast.

‘’Yo, you gonna hurl?’’ Tommy asked around his cigarette still between his lips.

The boy marched up to him and Tommy peered at him. Everything was a bit hazy, but he recognised the peculiar blend of light brown skin and golden hair that the boy possessed. He recognised the boy – he’d seen him a couple times around the university. He seemed to be a first year. Tommy blinked hazel eyes as the boy suddenly snatched the cigarette from between his lips and scratched the spot behind his ears which, as people told him, stuck out a little, ‘’you could have just asked for one...’’ Tommy grumbled. But in the next instance, the boy was tossing the cigarette over the railing of the balcony, ‘’the hell!?’’

Tommy’s voice died in his throat when suddenly the boy’s muscular arms came down on either side of him, caging him against the metal side of the balcony, and he leaned in too close for comfort. Tommy stared at his eyes as the pupils went from black circles to tiny pinpricks and the gold of them was flooded with green and browns. The boy was panting now, revealing ever so slightly elongated canines. Tommy realised, despite being drunk, who he was facing and his breath caught as he pushed himself into the rails of the balcony, further away from the beast. The boy dipped his head, so suddenly and violently Tommy didn’t have a chance to stop him as he grazed his canines against Tommy’s neck and then bit down, drawing blood.

Tommy cried out, his hand fisting in the boy’s golden hair automatically as his eyes flew open. His panicked mind pushed out the alcohol as he realised what the boy was doing – he was getting bonded to him. The bite wouldn’t change him into a beast – no, he’d need to be bitten twice for that to happen. But that first bite...

A bond...

Tommy’s head spun as he futilely tried to push the boy off him.

A bond... he couldn’t...he wasn’t...

‘’I’m not an omega...’’ he growled out, even as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, his system reacting to the sudden change in its chemical make-up. As he began sliding to the floor, he felt the boy’s arms hold him up easily.

And then nothing.

*~*~*  


Brín was in his squatting place in Vale Park, Portslade, before the sun set. He had set up his ‘home’ in the tiny, wooden gazebo the children played in during the day. It was easy to defend. It would be easier if Brín could afford a hotel – but having run away from home at sixteen, his skills were pretty limited. He stuck to his singing and got by. As the sky went from orange and red to black, Brín circled the gazebo, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. The wooden spikes he sharpened and kept hidden within the trees in the distance of the park were sticking out like the deformed legs of a spider; amongst them were little flashing lanterns, making noises only dogs picked up on – sounds that kept them at bay. His metal bar he used for self defence rested against the wooden side of the gazebo. Brín had moved from place to place since he ran away. As an omega, he attracted beasts, especially since he was always outside. Over the years he had fought away countless ones, usually lower-rankers like dogs, vicious cats and birds. Each time, he packed up and left the location before he could get done for harming the beasts revered and feared by humans.

No beast had approached him in Portslade over the couple months he’d been there but Brín didn’t let his guard down. The darkness stretching out around the park was unnerving, so after doing one more round, checking his barricades, Brín slipped into the gazebo, into the worn sleeping bag he had hauled around with him, as trusty as his old guitar.

He didn’t even get the chance to doze off.

The rumble of a growl was subtle on the still air, but it made Brín’s eyes snap open. He slipped from his sleeping bag and grabbed the crowbar, holding it tightly in his hands. He scanned the darkness spanning over the park – there. A subtle glow of eyes, fast approaching. Brín’s hands tightened on the crowbar as the lanterns keeping away the dogs flashed, revealing...

A snow leopard.

Brín’s stomach dropped.

He’d fought off, at most, an instinct-crazed husky. Never a higher ranking beast. Never a _wild cat._

‘’Shit,’’ Brín whispered to himself as the leopard growled at the sight of the crowbar. Brín held strong, though he was shaking to his very core as the leopard poised himself to jump – it would clear the spikes easily. They weren’t put up for animals as large as the leopard – what was such a beast doing so close to the sea, anyway? ‘’Stay back!’’ Brín called, even though it was pointless. He was completely unprepared; he would have never imagined a higher-ranker would go for him. A leopard...he was done for.

The leopard pounced and Brín caught it in the side with his crowbar, drawing blood. The beast landed unevenly a few steps away, clearly surprised by a human attack. Good, Brín thought. Maybe that would scare it off.

But no.

The leopard pounced again and this time it toppled Brín over. It landed on his chest, heavier and slightly larger than a normal leopard. Its knife-sharp teeth were inches away from Brín, kept at bay by the crowbar he had managed to lodge between its jaws. It was aiming for Brín’s neck and, even though Brín knew the leopard didn’t intend to kill him, he wasn’t about to let himself be bonded to some beast. He shoved with all his might against the leopard and it toppled off him, its thick, spotted tail swishing. Brín braced himself to wield the crowbar against the beast again.

And the leopard simply dipped its head, lightning fast, and its jaws clamped around Brín’s leg. Brín screamed, with pain as much as surprise. He had never heard of beasts bonding anywhere but the neck, but then again they usually won easily against human omegas. Brín kicked out, his head woozy already from whatever was being transferred into his blood stream, whatever would bond him to the leopard – and he didn’t want it. He didn’t. He fought, illogically, against the grip of those jaws, shredding his leg. The leopard released its hold before Brín could make permanent damage.

None of it mattered.

The beast had won.

*~*~*

Despite his assurances that he’d be fine, Alfie hated walking down the empty, dark alleyways. He practically never did it, not alone, not after midnight. It was dangerous, especially for an omega human, but his house wasn’t too far away. He pulled his thin jacket around himself, the gentle wind blowing curls out of his face. The first drops of rain fell on them, then on his shoulders. In seconds, it was pouring. Alfie sighed, relieved – most animals hated the rain and so, hopefully, the beasts would stay away. If there were any in Lincoln in the first place. Something Alfie doubted. The rain intensified, taking away some of the awful silence pressing in around him.

And that’s when he heard it.

A pained, pathetic growl.

Alfie stopped, though he knew he shouldn’t. The sound wasn’t human; it belonged to a beast. _Keep walking_ , he told himself. But then the beast made that same sound again, and, god, it sounded so painful...

 _Shit_ , Alfie thought and speed-walked to where the sound was coming from. If the beast was hurt, it wouldn’t hurt him, Alfie told himself, while cursing his idiotic life choices.

The beast was a massive, hulking black shape, lying on its side in one of the alleys, its fur matted with rain. Alfie approached it carefully. Up close he realised it was a grizzly bear – and it was bleeding, though Alfie couldn’t tell from where. It wasn’t fatal – beasts healed much faster than humans. But if Alfie left the bear there, he’d probably suffer until sunrise, when his tissue finally knitted together. The beast noticed Alfie, dark blue, almost black, eyes flicking to his as the bear made that noise again, softer now, a whimper – as if asking for help.

‘’Oh, fuck,’’ Alfie ran a hand through his curly, wet hair. There was no way Alfie could lift the bear, much less lug it to the beast hospital across Lincoln. He whipped out his phone, raindrops bouncing off the screen, and dialled the emergency number for a beast ambulance. Humans weren’t really meant to use the number unless it was critical – and Alfie guessed this was. By the size of the beast and by the sheer fact that the beast’s form was the most dangerous bear in the world, he guessed it ranked pretty high – and thus was rather important in the beast world. The paramedics might even thank him for calling.

‘’Hello, what is your emergency?’’ the woman who picked up said.

‘’Um...I have a wounded beast here. A bear. I think it was in a car accident...’’ Alfie prattled off the address of the street so fast he was asked to repeat it. The woman assured someone was on the way and hung up, ‘’I...uh, called the ambulance,’’ Alfie said weakly, wanting to get away from the bear as fast as possible. No matter what, it was still a predator, ‘’so just...hang in there?’’ he backed out of the alley.

Again, that sound. Even softer now – a plea to stay, so clear. Alfie groaned but walked back into the alley. He was awful when it came to things and people he pitied – he would but himself at risk to make sure everything was alright with them. Even if it was a high and mighty beast, probably as cocky and arrogant as the rest of them. Even so, Alfie approached the grizzly and sat cross-legged on the wet concrete, ‘’you’re okay,’’ he assured in a soft voice and, despite every instinct screaming not to do it, he patted the bear’s clawed paw, limply lying in front of him, ‘’the ambulance is coming.’’

The bear settled a little; he didn’t make any more pained noises, just stared at Alfie with dark blue eyes. It felt like hours before the ear-piercing sound of the ambulance cut through the air. Alfie stood and the bear huffed gruffly, but the human ignored it. Four beast paramedics – foxes, judging by the quick, jittery way they moved – hurried into the alleyway, a massive stretcher between them. They wholly ignored Alfie as they spotted the bear. They bowed their heads in quick acknowledgement of the beast’s status before nudging him onto the stretcher. The beast didn’t shift into human form so the four paramedics heaved up the stretcher with the beast on it. One of them nodded at Alfie, ‘’get home quick,’’ they said kindly and hurried away.

After that, Alfie made it home safely.

*~*~*

‘’Vicky?’’

‘ _’Do you have him?_ ’’

‘’Yes,’’ Alt’s voice was a relieved breath as he glanced at the boy – his bond – sprawled across his lap. He looked exactly how Alt imagined he would; pale blond hair, just like when he was younger, pale, freckled skin and a slight build... ‘’I’ve bonded with him, but Jordan got hit.’’

‘ _’What do you mean ‘Jordan got hit’?_ ’’

‘’He was cornering the human when he slammed into him with his bike. I pulled my bond from the river but I can’t find Jordan.’’

A sigh at the other end of the phone, which Alt held to his ear, ignoring the rain, ‘’ _Jordan’s pretty tough. He’s going to be fine. Just get home as soon as you can, alright. The human...he’s pretty important. We can’t screw this up.’’_

‘’Yes,’’ Alt said gruffly, just as his phone beeped. He checked it, ‘’I need to go. Chase is calling.’’

‘’ _Alright. I’ll see you in a couple of days. Take care of yourself, find Jordan when you get home and_ don’t _freak out your bond.’’_

Alt promised he wouldn’t and disconnected to pick up Chase’s call, ‘’ _Alt?_ ’’ came his high pitched, freaked out voice.

‘’What did you do?’’ Alt asked immediately, adjusting his bond on his lap so he could shield him from the rain slightly with his hulking shape. He wanted to get him to the car and out of the rain as soon as possible, but Chase’s scared voice made him stop.

‘’ _I...I...I think I just_ bonded _with someone,_ ’’.

‘’You’re nineteen.’’

‘’ _Yeah, and he doesn’t look much older than me. He’s not twenty one yet but I could smell him and I just bit him and now he’s unconscious and-‘’_

‘’Where was he when you did it?’’ Alt tried to keep calm.

‘’ _Balcony of an apartment building._ ’’

Alt exhaled softly and stood, throwing his bond gently over his shoulder with one arm, holding the phone to his ear with the other as he started towards his car, ‘’that’s good. You won’t get arrested for going against the laws.’’

‘’ _That’s not what I’m worried about!’’_ Chase’s voice went unnaturally high pitched, ‘’ _what am I supposed to do with him?_ ’’

‘’You’re meant to be at school.’’

‘’ _I don’t care about that right now, I...’’_ Chase’s voice became choked, ‘’ _I’m bonded...’’_

‘’Don’t panic,’’ Alt said in his deep, level voice, ‘’calm down. I’ll send someone to pick you two up.’’

An exhale at the other end of the phone, ‘’ _thanks..._ ’’

Alt reached the car, ‘’I need to go now, but we’ll figure this out, Chase. I’ll see you back at Lirim.’’


	2. Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!   
> So... new story.   
> As y'all probably know, it's super vital to have support at the initial stages of writing a new story, especially for me, to keep motivation - and oh my god, boi, have I gotten support. You guys are AMAZING. Thank you so, so, SO much for all the kudos, comments, views & bookmarks - this is probably the biggest initial blow up of any story I've written. I'm astounded. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sourcandiii - hi darling! Firstly, thank you for reviewing. It really motivates me. As for your question - I just get really bored when I write a longer fic centered around one couple xd. Like...you can only write one story line and, most importantly, you can only have one way of fulfilling a romantic thread, if you get me? Like, I like to have some couples that are really sweet to each other, some that hate each other, some that don't know how to deal with the situation, and have them all reach their 'happy ending' (or not) in different ways...it's fun and more interesting, I think. Sorry for the rant xD Hope that answers your question! 
> 
> FlufflePufflePonies - omg I actually got kind of emotional when I read your comment. Like. It means so much. Thank you. You're amazing. Like. I love you. You're the best. 
> 
> And thank you to all my other lovely reviewers (a whooping 10 reviews for 1 chapter! WHAT!? Someone pinch me!) (Especially xiennary123 - girl you're here always, I appreciate you so much, you have no idea)

Jordan didn’t remain long in the beast clinic.

He regained consciousness in the early hours of morning and found himself lying naked on a hospital bed – there were clothes folded neatly next to the bed on a chair. Unfamiliar clothes. His own were in a backpack in Alt’s car, where he had taken them off so they wouldn’t rip when he shifted. He was meant to change back into them when they intercepted Finlay Thierault and took him back to Lirim. But then some bastard had rammed into him with a motorcycle and the handle had cut a groove in his stomach. Having healed over a few hours, Jordan now awoke in human form. He touched his stomach, the muscles unmarked but aching still. He was alone in the room. He wasn’t surprised. Getting Finlay had been Alt’s priority yesterday night and he had looked forward to it for years. Now the human had finally turned twenty one and what had been suspected since he was born – that he was an omega – was confirmed.

Alt had barely waited for Jordan to gear up.

Jordan didn’t blame him for leaving him. He wouldn’t have died, not from such a minor accident, and he could deal with any situation he found himself in. Including this one. Jordan sat up and slipped off his bed.

And that’s when he smelt it.

A vital part of what happened the previous night came back to him – namely, the curly-haired boy with half a dozen plasters peppered across his face. Calling the ambulance. Sitting with him in the rain. Touching his paw to comfort him. His smell shouldn’t have clung to Jordan in the first place, but it did, to his skin and hair. As if the boy was a baby duckling that had imprinted on the beast. Jordan sat on the bed in awe for a couple of minutes. No normal person – especially not a human omega – would rush to help a wounded beast and then disappear without hope of reward. That told Jordan more about the boy than his scent did – that he was kind and considerate and impulsive.

Jordan’s heart sped up as he got out of the hospital bed.

He had never had any desire to bond with a human, unlike most of his family and friends. Jordan was probably the only beast in the world who agreed with humans calling beasts ‘outdated’ – he didn’t care much about the lessons and status and hierarchy, and he always believed that if he was meant to be with someone, he’d know it eventually.

Well, shit, now he _definitely_ knew it.

He grabbed the clothes left for him by the doctors, pulling on the tight, cream-coloured long sleeve, a bit too small for him, and simple jeans. There were socks and shoes by the chair, too – thankfully his size. Jordan slipped into the en suite bathroom. He was in a beast hospital so, of course, it was much more prestige than a human hospital. And, seeing that he was a grizzly, one of the leading families, second only to ruling families, they put him in one of their best rooms. Jordan brushed his teeth with a brand new toothbrush left out for him and wet his hands, running them through the mop of black hair to style it somewhat. He still had to look presentable for the staff of the hospital. He had no wallet, no keys and no transport – but with his status, it wouldn’t be hard to find the boy who had saved him.

Jordan hurried out of the hospital room and jogged down the clinical, open stairs. There were no patients out this early in the morning but when Jordan reached the lobby of the hospital, he found it milling with medical staff. They inclined their heads in respect as he passed until he found the reception – and the ancient Galapagos tortoise receptionist that sat behind it. She was ancient, well over 100, but for a beast of her species that wasn’t unusual. She’d probably go on for a good 70 more. She raised her wrinkled face very slowly to Jordan, peering at him with surprisingly sharp eyes behind glasses attached to her collar in two silver chains. Then, equally slowly, she inclined her head. Normally Jordan would have offered her a smile, but now he was anxious to find the boy, ‘’hi, thanks for patching me up,’’ he said quickly, ‘’my name is Jordan Branham,’’ the receptionist inclined her head again upon hearing which family branch he was from, ‘’I need to rent a car.’’

‘’Of course,’’ the receptionist typed in a few things into her computer with surprising speed. After a minute, she said, ‘’there will be a car brought over in ten minutes time, sir.’’

Jordan nodded, ‘’thank you. And...’’ he hesitated, ‘’I was found yesterday by a human.’’

The receptionist nodded, ‘’so I have been told.’’

‘’Did you take his details, by any chance?’’

The receptionist didn’t question his request, like a human doctor would. To higher-rankers, information was readily available, especially about humans who ranked lower than even the lower-ranker beasts like rodents and insects. Disclosing their information to beasts was common and not considered a big deal, so after only a moment, the receptionist said, ‘’Alfred Crow. He lives in Swanpool, Lincoln. Would you like directions, sir?’’

‘’That would be great, thank you.’’

Ten minutes later Jordan was sliding into a car parked for him out front, making a mental note to transfer money to the hospital as thanks when he got back to Lirim. But for now he had a more important mission.

He was going to find Alfred Crow.

*~*~*  


It was still ridiculously early when Jordan parked the car in front of one of the white houses of Swanpool, framed by a drab hedgerow. He was out of the car, leaning on the black, polished mask, waiting. Alfred Crow would have to emerge eventually, even if Jordan had to wait. And wait he did. He wished he had a watch, but judging from the watery sunlight, he guessed it was about six am. Around seven am the doors to Alfred’s house opened and Jordan heard a voice – Alfred’s voice, which he still remembered comforting him last night, ‘’yeah, okay, stop yelling at me! You can’t keep punishing me for last night! I didn’t _mean_ to get in a fight!’’ his voice wasn’t angry, not really – kind of accepting of his fate, really. A moment later Alfred emerged from behind the hedgerow, holding a massive black bag in one hand. He walked up to the trashcan out front, barefoot despite the chill, opened it and tossed the trash inside.

Jordan took him in. His hair was as wildly curly as it had been last night and there were fewer plasters on his face. Now that his brain wasn’t clouded by pain, Jordan observed the young man. He was of average height, about half a head shorter than Jordan. His hair was dark brown and his eyes blue, but much lighter than Jordan’s, and his build was so slight Jordan worried if he ate enough. He didn’t notice the beast as he closed the top of the garbage can and turned to return back to his house, ‘’hey!’’ Jordan called and when Alfred turned, he motioned for him to come over. Alfred hesitated, taking Jordan in. It was pretty obvious that Jordan was a beast, ‘’come on, I want to thank you,’’ Jordan prompted.

Alfred must have felt safe in the light of the morning because he finally walked towards Jordan. He kept his head down, his eyes down, staring at his bare feet as he stopped in front of Jordan. This close, he smelled even better. Even the most stubborn human knew not to risk the wrath of beasts by showing disrespect, like lifting your eyes or addressing them rudely. Jordan tilted his head, trying to peer into Alfred’s eyes, but the boy’s head was hung too low, ‘’you’re Alfred, right?’’

The young man stiffened, probably questioning how Jordan knew mentally, ‘’Alfie...um, sir.’’

‘’Alfie,’’ Jordan repeated, softer, enjoying the sound of it. It suited the omega, ‘’you probably don’t recognise me. I’m the bear you saved yesterday.’’

He saw Alfie’s dark lashes flutter as he blinked in surprise, ‘’o-oh,’’ he stammered.

‘’Thank you,’’ Jordan kept his voice soft, ‘’not everyone would have done that.’’

‘’It’s fine,’’ Alfie’s voice was slightly high pitched, and Jordan smelled the sharp, coppery smell of fear coming from him. He probably didn’t deal with many beasts, not in a town like Lincoln, ‘’sir,’’ Alfie added quickly. Jordan had a couple of other things to say to Alfie – but they all kind of went out of his head when the smell of fear lessened, and Alfie’s normal scent caressed him again. He really smelled exquisite. Before he could stop himself, Jordan reached out, tucked a finger under Alfie’s chin and lifted his head, ‘’u-um, sir...’’

And when Jordan met those pale blue eyes, he realised that it didn’t matter when or where. He was going to bond with Alfie, even if he had to wait for it. Those blue eyes entranced him...

And he realised he didn’t have to wait.

Alfie cried out as he was suddenly whirled round and Jordan bent him over the mask of his car, ‘’w-what-‘’ Alfie’s voice was high pitched, scent fearful again. Jordan was going to soothe all that away. But, first, he had to do what his instincts had prompted him to do since he awoke surrounded by Alfie’s scent. His canines elongated into long pointed fangs, not as long as the fangs of a wild cat, but still lethal. Except Jordan was nothing but gentle as he sun his teeth into Alfie’s shoulder. The boy’s stifled cry of pain was followed by a sudden jerking motion as he tried to throw the beast off him. Jordan was, of course, much stronger, and he easily pinned Alfie to the car mask with his body weight.

Jordan withdrew his mouth from the blood spot on Alfie’s shirt, letting his fangs withdraw until slightly pointed canines that he had even as a human. Alfie was breathing raggedly beneath him, fingers digging into Jordan’s shoulders where he had tried to push him off. His strength was seeping out of him. Jordan didn’t pull back, just tilted his head to look at Alfie. The boy’s blue eyes were lined with silver as he tried to keep a grip on his consciousness. Jordan brushed his curls out of his forehead, hoping, naively, that the touch would calm him. Biting him like that...it was cruel. He always thought beast traditions regarding mates were barbaric – but in the end his instincts had won over his good reasoning. He sighed as Alfie finally went still under him, eyes now shut, breathing calming as he was swept under consciousness. Jordan pressed a kiss to his forehead, ‘’sorry,’’ he murmured.

He picked the slight man easily. They were four and a half hours away from Lirim – if Jordan wanted to get them there before dark, he would have to go now. He didn’t want Alfie to wake up in the middle and panic – he wanted him to be home by then, so Jordan could explain. Plus, if he dwindled any longer, Alfie’s parents would emerge to look for him.

Jordan opened the passenger’s door of the rented car clumsily with Alfie in his arms and put the man gingerly in his seat, doing up his seat belt. Then he got in the driver’s seat and pulled away from the curb.

*~*~*

It was pitch black outside when Brín woke up. There were no lights on in the room. He was on the only bed in what looked like a guest room – a lavishly furnished guest room, from what he could tell in the dark. Just the fact that he was lying in a proper bed made Brín wide awake. And then came the panic. None of his things were with him – his sleeping back, his supplies, his guitar... his heart stopped as he sat up sharply and his left hand flew to the ring finger on the right. He slumped in relief when he felt the metal-wire ring, clumsily crafted, still on his finger.

‘’I _told_ you he wasn’t dead.’’

‘’Well, if you would have checked, then we wouldn’t have had to worry!’’

Brín winced as he shifted on the bed. His leg hurt. He vaguely remembered being attacked by a snow leopard and its jaws clamping on his leg. He looked towards where the voices came. The moon shone in through the window, illuminating their faces. A young boy, a student by the looks of it, tall and lanky. He had black hair and round glasses in black frames. Between the shaggy locks of his hair stuck out two ears, giving him a youth-ish look. The other boy was much shorter, dressed in a stripy red top. His hair was silver-blond, almost white in the moonlight, and his eyes were a peculiar violet. He, too, was rather thin, and most of his pale skin was scattered with freckles. Both boys hung back from Brín as if he was going to bite. He noticed that both had gauze taped to their necks.

Brín’s green eyes flew open as he threw back the covers to look at his leg. It was bandaged up.

Shit.

A beast had bitten him.

That meant...

That meant... ‘’shit,’’ Brín whispered, ‘’the bastard bonded with me,’’ he looked sharply at the two boys. They looked younger than him, ‘’who the hell are you two, and what are you doing here?’’

The two boys, clearly having banded together in case Brín was dead or a beast, exchanged looks. The dark haired boy with the glasses nodded his head eventually, ‘’I’m Tommy Gatlin. I can’t remember much; I’m pretty hungover right now. But I think...’’ he faltered, and his fingers fluttered to the patch on his neck, ‘’I think some asshole beast bit me.’’

‘’Same,’’ the other boy said; he spoke with a very faint French accent, ‘’I was trying to get away from him. He stalked my house. I got on a motorbike and it all became a shit show. I hit some other beast and fell in the river. We all woke up in this room. It’s locked,’’ he ran a hand through his silvery hair, ‘’I’m Finn Theriault, by the way.’’

Brín nodded, looking between the two boys. It looked like they were in the same boat, ‘’I’m Brín Lynch. Where the hell are we?’’

Tommy nodded towards the window dejectedly, ‘’look for yourself.’’

Brín hobbled off the bed. His leg hurt but it didn’t seem broken or twisted. The wound must have been surface, but it still hurt. He got to the window, bracing his tan hands on the windowsill as he looked out. His heart sank.

They were in the middle of nowhere.

Whatever house they were in, it stood in a green valley, surrounded by tall, green hills. Impossible to climb, unless you could locate some sort of path or stone stairs...or unless you were a beast, ‘’shit,’’ Brín breathed again, ‘’ _shit_ , we’re screwed.’’

‘’We haven’t turned the light on,’’ Tommy said helpfully, ‘’so whoever is in the house doesn’t know we’re awake.’’

Brín wanted to tell him that the beasts most likely heard them talking, what with their animalistic hearing – but he stopped. Because Tommy looked desperate to cling onto any sort of hope. Brín nodded, strands falling free of the short ponytail at the back of his hair, loose from tossing in his sleep, ‘’good thought,’’ he looked back out at the valley. If not for the exceptionally bright moon, it would have been pitch black. There was no indication of civilisation anywhere nearby. No lights. No hope of getting help. Even if there were, no one would help them – they were bonded with their beasts by law. Their bonds could decide what they wanted to do with them, whether it was to kill them or lock them up in a house in the middle of nowhere, ‘’how long have we been out?’’ Brín asked. He needed to keep talking, needed all the information, to form a plan. He had escaped dozens of places in his life – his own house, police stations, security guards, angry shop keepers...this would be harder, but it could be done.

‘’I woke up when the sun was setting,’’ Finn said; he seemed older than he looked, ‘’considering that both Tommy and I – and you, too, Brín, probably – were bitten at night, I’d recon we’ve been here all day. It’s, like, six pm, maybe?’’

‘’And no one’s been in here?’’

Finn shook his head, ‘’not as far as we know. But we haven’t been awake awfully long, so...’’

Brín thought that through. Maybe the beasts weren’t in the house. Maybe they had locked them in here and left. That was their only hope right now. He looked back out of the window. They were on the first floor, from the looks of it, and from this side of the house there was a driveway, long and disappearing into the distance, fanning out into a circle holding some kind of fountain in front of the house – just how rich were these people!? But that gave Brín hope. Because if there was a driveway, there must be cars. And if there were cars, then there must be a road around the valley somewhere. Which meant all they had to do was steal one car and-

Tommy, Finn and Brín whipped around as the doors clicked softly. Tommy took a step back. Brín braced his hands on the windowsill. Finn, surprisingly, stood his ground.

‘’Why are youse sitting in the dark for?’’ came a heavily Scottish, female voice before the light came on. All three prisoners flinched from the sudden brightness. Brín got over it quickest, and looked at the woman standing in the doorway. She was clearly a servant, judging by the white cap on her dark hair and the greasy apron over her trousers.

Brín steeled himself, looking at the lower-ranking beast even though he was, technically, not supposed to, ‘’w-who are you, miss?’’ he cursed his voice for stuttering.

The servant woman snorted, ‘’ya don’t have to call me ‘miss’, wein. Yer not a beast yet, but yer bonded with one, so it’s like youse are,’’ she grinned; she reminded Brín of a pirate, for some reason, ‘’I’m Seònaid, the cook around here. I got two apprentice lassies, but I wouldn’t depend on them for nothing so youse don’t either, ya hear?’’ she walked into the room, glancing over Brín, over his faded red chequered jacket, his red hair pulled back in a short ponytail, his green eyes and nodded, ‘’yer Irish?’’ Brín nodded, ‘’can tell by the accent,’’ she said appreciatively, and looked at the other two, ‘’yer a bit young, aren’t ya, wein?’’ she asked Tommy.

‘’Twenty,’’ Tommy’s voice was hoarse, reserved.

Seònaid shook her head, ‘’that young master Chase, always gettin’ into trouble. Good lad, though. And you,’’ her dark eyes sparkled as she turned to Finn, ‘’youse been long awaited, young master. Like little Jesus, you have,’’ she chuckled to herself.

Finn frowned, ‘’what do you mean?’’

The cook waved a hand in the air, ‘’ah, I suppose the masters will explain everything to youse. I’m supposed to fetch youse downstairs. The clothes are a bit shabby, but we’ll do something about that eventually. Come on, come on, they’re waitin’,’’ she took Brín’s arm and pushed him out of the room gently. She gestured invitingly to the other two, who were under no illusion that she’d carry them, each on one shoulder, downstairs if they refused.

Brín cautiously walked out into the dark corridor. He couldn’t see much – the corridor was dark. No lights were on there, but some spilled from a staircase leading downstairs. Seònaid ushered them downstairs, hovering by the staircase herself, ‘’be polite,’’ she ordered in a whisper.

Brín looked back at Tommy and Finn. Both were looking at him with worry. He was clearly the oldest out of the three of them. They naturally depended on him for leadership. Brín steeled himself, trying to not let his panic show, and began the descent. His heart thundered as he walked all the way downstairs and looked around. The room he walked into was essentially one massive, open space and he gaped despite himself. He’d never even dreamed of going anywhere that looked _this_ expensive. To the left was what looked like a dining room; there was a cream and brown carpet on floor, worth probably more than everything Brín owned, underneath the chestnut table on which stood a vase of fresh flowers. There were eight cream-backed chairs, matching the carpet. Above hung a vintage chandelier and French windows let in more of that ethereal moonlight which reflected off a tall china cabinet. It almost felt like the house was occupied by eight old ladies.

To the right was the lounge. Plush couches and armchairs, filled with pillows, were loosely arranged around a black circular coffee table. There were more flowers here; on the coffee table next to what looked like antique sake bottles, vines snaking up wooden poles framing the watercolour landscape painting hanging over a marble fireplace... but it wasn’t the lush decor that Brín noticed. But the three beasts that rose from said couches and armchairs as he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the other two humans behind him. They stopped there. They didn’t dare approach.

Finn flinched against himself when he spotted the man who had stalked him before. He was much more imposing up close. He was massive, standing at least at six foot two. He wore a shirt as black as his short-cropped black hair, rolled up to his elbows to reveal honey-gold muscles. Once his dark eyes settled on Finn, the omega human felt as if they were two drills boring into him. The beast didn’t look anywhere else, and his powerful presence filled the room. To his left stood another man, also tall but shorter than the dark haired man. He looked...tired. His hair, the colour of pale wheat, was pulled back into a knot at the back of his head and there was a hint of stubble on his jaw. His blue eyes were framed by pale lashes and his lips were pinched in a chastising frown. He, too, wore a shirt, but a white one. He and the giant looked like an angel and a devil, but suddenly Brín was much more inclined to fraternise with the dark haired man.

And then there was the younger one. He was only an inch shorter than the tired looking, blond man but he made up for it with his imposing expression. His hair was blond, too, a stark contrast with his light brown skin, a few shades darker than the giant’s. He was in a t-shirt and jeans; he clearly didn’t want to be there. Brín decided to be diplomatic about this – he had no idea which man was his bond, but if they could just talk it out...

‘’You piece of _shit_ ,’’ Tommy snarled out of nowhere as his eyes fell on the youngest beast, ‘’you _bit_ me!’’

All three beasts looked taken aback by Tommy’s sudden outburst. Brín and Finn stared at him in shock and horror; insulting a beast, especially a high ranker, was the quickest way to getting yourself killed. And it looked like that would be exactly what would happen as the beast Tommy addressed glowered at him, ‘’watch your mouth,’’ he growled.

‘’You should watch _yours_!’’ Tommy snapped, ‘’I was on a balcony. You had no right to bite me!’’

‘’Balconies count as outside,’’ the boy snapped right back, ‘’you shouldn’t have been there in the first place.’’

‘’I’m _twenty_. I’m not even an omega.’’

‘’Yes, you are.’’

‘’I haven’t presented as anything yet!’’

‘’You’re an omega,’’ the beast boy snapped, ‘’otherwise, we couldn’t have been bonded.’’

Tommy’s hand flew to the bandage automatically, as if he could hide the bite mark from his bond, ‘’this is illegal!’’

Suddenly, the beast’s snarl turned into a mocking smirk, ‘’oh, really? And what are you going to do about it?’’ he took a menacing step towards Tommy, ‘’my family is one of the ruling beast families. I would _love_ to see any police officer or lawyer take up your case,’’ another step, and another, until he was glaring at Tommy, face-to-face. He was a couple inches taller. To his credit, Tommy didn’t back down or look away, ‘’this is your fault,’’ the beast hissed with loathing, ‘’I don’t want to be bonded. Especially not to some tooth-pick with a foul mouth. You should have just stayed inside, you-‘’

‘’Chase,’’ the blond man cut in, ‘’enough.’’

The beast boy – Chase – continued to stare down at Tommy for a couple more seconds, ‘’lower your eyes, human,’’ he said with an inhuman growl, ‘’before I rip your throat up.’’

Tommy didn’t. Chase’s growl rumbled in his chest.

‘’ _Chase_ ,’’ the blond man snapped again, with warning.

Tommy flinched and finally dropped his eyes; Chase returned to the other beasts with a satisfied smirk and put his hands in his pockets. Tommy’s hands fisted. The blond man sighed, as if he was dealing with a bunch of children, and pointed to Tommy, ‘’alright, I want to hear your names. Starting from you.’’

After Chase’s violent threat, no one dared to object, ‘’Tommy Gatlin,’’ Tommy introduced himself with quiet loathing.

The blond man frowned, ‘’Tomas?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’You should introduce yourself properly. And when addressing beasts, you should say ‘yes’, not,’’ he scrunched up his nose lightly, ‘’yeah,’’ when Tommy didn’t reply or look up, he sighed again, like he couldn’t be asked to deal with him, and motioned to Finn, ‘’I presume you’re Finlay Theriault.’’

Finn’s head hurt. He wanted to scream, to demand why everyone knew his name. But with the dark haired man still staring holes into his head, he kept his eyes down and only nodded. Finally, the blond man turned to Brín, and the disdain in his blue eyes grew, ‘’and you?’’ he all but barked.

Brín suddenly realised who he was talking to. The pale hair, those blue eyes.

It was the fucking snow leopard.

He fisted his hands and gritted his teeth, before raising his head. The man’s eyes darkened, ‘’lower your eyes,’’ he said, deadly quiet.

‘’Bite me,’’ Brín countered, eyes flashing with anger, ‘’oh, sorry. I forgot you already did.’’

Unlike Chase, the blond beast didn’t rise to the bait. He simply looked Brín up and down and shook his head, ‘’how old are you?’’ he demanded in a quiet voice.

‘’None of your business,’’ now that he hadn’t received any death-threats from his bond, Brín grew bolder.

The blond beast scrunched up his nose again, taking Brín in again, ‘’you’re too old,’’ he declared, eyes dropping to Brín’s thin stomach, ‘’you’re not good for bearing children.’’

Brín nearly gagged. He stared in disbelief at the blond beast, ‘’maybe you shouldn’t have bonded with me, then.’’

‘’Yes, that much is clear,’’ there was bite in the beast’s voice, ‘’a dirty, malnourished, old runt is hardly good enough for one of the ruling families. Had you not been outside, I wouldn’t have looked at you twice.’’

Brín’s green eyes flashed with anger, ‘’so, what? It’s mine and Tommy’s fault? This whole goddamned situation? Because Tommy walked out on a _balcony_ and I-‘’

Before he could finish, the doors to the lounge opened with a bang. Six heads turned to stare as a beast, with black hair shaved on the sides, looking like some kind of biker, dragged in a kicking, struggling human, barely managing to keep a hold on his lithe body, ‘’stop...moving...’’ he ground out, finally picking up the boy and throwing him over his shoulder. The boy screamed obscenities at him and battered his back with his fists. The beast was unfazed.

‘’Jordan,’’ finally, the dark haired giant looked away from Finn and towards the beast who had just walked in. His voice was deep and low.

‘’Hey,’’ Jordan flashed him a grin and then winced as the boy continued to batter him, ‘’calm down, Alfie! If you’d just let me explain-‘’

‘’You’re a psycho! Put me down you fucking-‘’

Jordan did, right next to Brín. The human boy – Alfie – stood there, panting, cheeks flushed in anger. To Brín’s surprise, Jordan didn’t get mad at being yelled at, hit and now looked at directly with so much anger. He just sighed, exhausted from having dragged in a kicking tornado that now stood next to Brín. Now Alfie pointed a finger at Jordan, ‘’you kidnapped me! From my driveway! In broad daylight! You can’t...You...’’

Chase rolled his eyes, ‘’oh, fantastic. Another one,’’ he said bitterly, glaring in Alfie’s direction, ‘’listen; Jordan’s part of a leading family. Your accusations could get a lesser-ranker into court but don’t hold your breath on this case.’’

Alfie stared between Chase and Jordan in frantic panic. His panic lent itself to the other three. Brín felt his stomach clench, his palm grow clammy. Tommy was shaking. Finn put his arms around himself protectively, ‘’where are we? Who are you?’’ he asked in a high-pitched, terrified voice, his French accent thicker now that he lost control over himself. The dark haired beast stepped forward, alerted by the fear in his bond’s voice, but Finn took a quick step backwards.

Jordan ran both hands through his dark hair, ‘’alright, let’s all calm down here for a moment, okay?’’ he looked all four humans in the eye, holding Alfie’s burning stare, ‘’I understand the circumstances in which you were taken were...not ideal. But you are bonded with us now, and that’s irreversible. We can’t think another bond and none of us will be able to be with anyone else from now on. We’re biologically dependant on each other now. And what is expected of you now...’’ he hesitated, ‘’well, that’s why you’re here. You’ll be eased into it. This is a closed, controlled environment to get you to adjust to your new lives,’’ he offered a sheepish, comforting smile.

For a second, no one spoke. Then Tommy said, ‘’where is ‘here’ exactly?’’

‘’Lirim. That’s the name of the house,’’ Jordan supplied, ‘’we’re in The Beacon, Wales.’’

Tommy’s hazel eyes widened behind his glasses and he forgot about respectfully keeping his eyes down as he stared at Jordan, ‘’in _Wales!?_ ’’

Finn swallowed, ‘’can we leave?’’

Jordan’s eyes saddened, ‘’no. I’m sorry. Not for now. But you will be able to eventually. Just...not yet.’’

‘’So we’re prisoners,’’ Alfie said bitterly.

‘’No!’’ Jordan said quickly – he was clearly the balance in the group of beasts. The other three said nothing and didn’t contradict him. They were calmer, ‘’of course not. You’re...being bonded to someone, it means we want to protect you. To take care of you. You will be comfortable here, you’ll have everything you need. And once you’ve adjusted, you’ll be able to go out as much as you’d like.’’

Alfie’s eyes burned, with anger and now tears also – that made Jordan’s heart clench, ‘’don’t romanticise it.’’

Jordan faltered. He stared at Alfie with pleading eyes before eventually turning his gaze to the other end of the line. He offered Tommy a kind smile, ‘’what’s your name?’’

Tommy lowered his eyes back to the floor, ‘’Tomas Gatlin,’’ he whispered. He looked like he was in shock.

But Jordan just nodded, and glanced at Finn, ‘’and yours?’’

‘’...Finn.’’

Recognition sparked in Jordan’s eyes but he didn’t say anything, sending a questioning look at Brín. The man hesitated, ‘’Brín Lynch.’’

Jordan’s smile widened, ‘’nice to meet you. This,’’ he gestured to Alfie, who was still fuming, ‘’is Alfie Crow. I’m Jordan Branham. I’m a Sigma and I’m from the leading family of bears. That just means all bear beasts answer to me and my family,’’ he gestured the blond haired, tired-looking beast who had demeaned Brín, ‘’this is Eric Fredriksen. He’s an alpha and his family is a ruling family. That over there is Chase Mercier. He’s a Sigma, too and he’s Eric’s half brother. They own Lirim but we all live here. And this,’’ he gestured to the dark haired man, ‘’is Baltasar Narváez.’’

The giant who had been staring at Finn shifted, ‘’Alt is fine,’’ he muttered quietly.

‘’Alt is essentially one of the most important people in the beast community, as the heir to the highest-ranking of the three ancient families. He’s an alpha, too.’’

‘’Jordan...’’ Alt said, cutting him a look. He looked almost...embarrassed. 

Jordan offered him a sheepish grin and turned back to the humans, ‘’I know this is a shock to you all. That’s why there’s a structure to what will happen over the next couple months so that your transition is easier,’’ he glanced up the stairs, as if he could sense Seònaid hovering there, ‘’Seon will explain all of this to you. And we’ll see you in a bit,’’ he said that looking straight at Alfie, trying to catch his eye. The human continued to stubbornly stare somewhere to the side. Jordan sighed for the _nth_ time and motioned to his fellow beasts. They walked out of a door at the back of the lounge that the humans hadn’t spotted.

With them gone, the humans relaxed ever so slightly.

‘’Who is the dickhead,’’ Alfie said coldly, ‘’that ran a motorcycle into Jordan Branham?’’

Finn slowly put his hand in the air, ‘’sorry,’’ he whispered.

Before they could say more, Seònaid descended the stairs, hands on hips, ‘’I said, be polite,’’ she tutted but she didn’t seem actually angry. She shooed the humans towards the couches in the lounge and they sat down tentatively. Despite having been unconscious for most of the day, they felt bone tired, ‘’hello, wein,’’ Seon said to Alfie, who wholly ignored her. She didn’t seem to notice; she didn’t sit, either. The humans were quickly realising there was a strict hierarchy within the beast kingdom.

‘’I’ll keep it short, cause youse look like yer about to fall asleep,’’ she said, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her greasy apron, ‘’the adjusting process will, essentially, take three months. The first phase will finish at the end of this month at which point yer will be bitten a second time and changed into beasts,’’ Brín and Tommy flinched at that; Finn looked like he hadn’t even heard her; Alfie swore quietly under his breath, ‘’yer will be taught how to control it until the end of May, when phase 2 will begin. That will be copulation,’’ she said matter of factly and now everybody flinched collectively. Seon’s eyes softened, ‘’if it is any consolation, the masters can’t touch ya like that until then, unless ya want them to. The third phase will begin at the end of June, and it will be attempting to create wee bairns,’’ her eyes sparkled, ‘’beasts have trouble getting others pregnant, even human omegas, so youse will have to try really hard. But don’t be concerned about that now.’’

‘’For the time being, youse will be running on a tight schedule that will balance filling the gaps in yer education and time with the masters.’’

Tommy’s head shot up, ‘’I go to _university_ ,’’ he hissed.

‘’Education needed to fit into the higher society of beasts,’’ Seon said vaguely, not at all phased by Tommy’s tone, ‘’during the time with the masters, youse will be able to get to know them better. Youse will be expected to be mannered and respectful to yer bonds; you cannot bring them shame,’’ she smiled encouragingly, ‘’any questions?’’

Brín raised his head slowly, ‘’I’m twenty six,’’ he said quietly, ‘’the...beast said that I wouldn’t be able to have children. Surely, I don’t have to be here, then?’’

Seon shook her head, ‘’of course ya can, silly. Master Eric’s just being a wee bit dramatic. It will be even harder than usual, because the best time is when the omega is twenty one or twenty two, but it will be fine. Any other questions?’’

Finn didn’t look up as he spoke, ‘’everyone seems to know my name. The beast who...’’ he closed his eyes briefly, as if it was hard getting the words out, ‘’I am _bonded_ to came to wait me out yesterday. It’s like he knew where I lived and who I was. _How_?’’

But Seon shook her head, ‘’that’s for master Alt to explain.’’ She waited, but no one else asked anything, so she said, a bit louder, as if to someone who was waiting nearby, ‘’you education and safety will be ensured by professionals. Master Tommy, we managed to find youse one when master Chase called yesterday but we still don’t have one for ya, master Alfie, since we didn’t expect master Jordan to come back bonded. But we will, don’t worry.’’

As if on cue, the doors through which the beasts had left opened and three drastically different beasts walked in.

There was an auburn haired woman straight from an action filmed, with red lipstick and a red tailored suit. She inclined her head, her face emotionless, as she came to stand next to Seon. Behind her came a man, nearly as big as Alt, muscular and bald, with a massive moustache nearly covering his top lip. And then there was...a grandmother? The woman had a hunchback, so she was half of the first woman’s size, bent over and hobbling forward. She had a knitted sweater tossed over her shoulders and a hat adorned with flowers over her short, white hair. Her king face was peppered with wrinkles.

Seon motioned, ‘’master Brín, this is Napoleon,’’ she motioned to the massive man, ‘’he will take care of you. Master Tommy, you will be in the care of Miss Medrano here,’’ the auburn haired woman nodded again, ‘’and master Finn, you will have Irena.’’

‘ _’Witaj, kochanie,_ ’’ the old lady said, ‘ _’jesli spróbójesz uciec, p_ _o_ _ł_ _amie ci nogi._ ’’

‘’Unfortunately, she only speaks Polish. But she’s pure dead brilliant.’’

Finn blinked at Irena, frowning. He didn’t understand what she said, but... she was old. Clearly. At least sixty, if not more. If she was meant to guard him...he had a real shot at getting out of this place. The others stared at the beasts with loathing. Because they were, through and through, bodyguards designated to keep the humans inside Lirim.

‘’Now then, let me organise youse something to eat,’’ Seon said brightly, though none of the humans thought they could stomach anything, ‘’and then youse will go up to the bedrooms you will be sharing with the masters, and youse will _behave_ ,’’ she added sternly.

Brín, Tommy, Alfie and Finn paled.

*~*~*

Irena escorted Finn to Baltasar Narváez’s room. All the while, Finn looked at her, to judge how in the world an old lady was hired to guard the bond of one of the most powerful beasts in the world. But she didn’t react to him, hobbling along, leaning on her cane with a good-natured smile on her face. Baltasar’s room was on the second floor, in the left wing. Finn was nervous as hell and he kept repeating in his head that the beast couldn’t touch him, at least not until next month. Now that he wasn’t just going down the stairs, he realised that Lirim was massive. The four beasts could probably live side-by-side and never bump into each other. The corridors were unlit, so Finn couldn’t tell where they were going until Irena stopped in front of a large door. She gave a tentative knock and then beamed up at Finn, giving him a motherly smile, ‘ _’nawet nie probój. Mam uszy jak nietoperz,_ ’’ she said, patting his cheek.

‘’Um...thanks?’’ Finn said uncertainly but already she was waddling away and disappearing in the darkness. Finn turned to the doors. No one said ‘come in’ – maybe he could run? He could find some spot and hole up there until he was sure everyone was asleep, and he could do a runner. But suddenly the doors swung open. Finn sucked in a breath. Alt stood in the doorway, looking a bit dishevelled like he had hurried to jump out of the shower when he heard the knock. He wore only grey tracksuit bottoms, water droplets running down his ridiculously sculpted, honey gold chest and muscled stomach to pool in the bellybutton above a thin trail of dark hair disappearing into his trousers. He held a towel in one hand, ‘’Finn,’’ he breathed quietly in that low voice. Finn swallowed, clenching his hands to stop the shaking, ‘’come in,’’ he moved to the side and Finn stepped in. He didn’t want to risk angering the alpha beast. He looked like he could snap Finn in half without much effort.

Finn had expected Alt’s bedroom to resemble a dungeon.

It was the complete opposite.

Finn stared around the medium-sized room, the walls painted a mocha-green, the floor padded with simple brown carpet. There was a closet in the corner and a desk in the other made from light wood, on which stood a couple potted plants; above hung a beautiful watercolour painting of a ship on stormy seas. There was a small bookshelf hanging on the wall, too, painted bright green. The bed stood in the middle of the room next to a little bedside table with a lamp, made from what looked like straw, with a puffy mattress and green covers. And it stood directly below a window etched in the ceiling, casting moonlight onto the covers. That’s when Finn realised only the bedside lamp was on. It was intimate.

Too intimate.

‘’I want to take a shower,’’ Finn squeaked.

Alt stopped rubbing his chest with the towel, ‘’yes,’’ he said quietly; he clearly wasn’t a big talker. He walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his t-shirts, walking back to Finn and placing it in his hands. Of course. Finn didn’t have any of his clothes. He didn’t even have his beloved bike. He had nothing. He hadn’t even brought his phone when he ran. But he didn’t dare ask about what he would wear for the days to come – he would be long gone by then. He snatched the t-shirt from Alt’s hands and slinked through the doors next to the ones leading to the corridor. These ones led to an ensuite bathroom.

The bathroom was simple, with a bathtub in one corner and a cabin shower in the other. A small window looked out across the valley, a bunch of potted cacti set in a neat line on the windowsill. The window was too small to squeeze through and it would be too dangerous from this height, anyway. Finn would have to wait for Alt to fall asleep before slipping out.

But Alt wasn’t asleep yet, and he was waiting.

Finn locked the doors to the bathroom and pressed the handle gently, double checking if the lock worked. He didn’t want to take his clothes off in such close proximity to the beast but if the water didn’t start running soon, Alt would get suspicious. Finn shuffled out of his red-and-white striped top, only now noticing the blood shoulder where it had dripped from his neck wound. His cargo pants came next, his socks, his shoes, his underwear. Completely naked, he slipped into the shower and closed the cabin doors after him. He wished he could lock them, too. He looked around for a shower head, and found none, ‘’the hell?’’ he murmured to himself, inspecting the various holes in the walls and in the top of the cabin. He hesitated, before pressing one of the buttons on a pad in the wall.

Warm water shot out from one of the holes and Finn squeaked, surprised. He clicked the geyser off. Then clicked it back on. He randomly clicked a few of the buttons till water was hitting him from all sides. He stood there, letting the water wash over him. It was nice, he had to admit. Nice, if unnecessary. When the cabin was steamed up, he grabbed one of the body washes lined at the bottom of the cabin. Finn opened it and sniffed it. It smelled like flowers. He popped a generous handful into his hand and slathed his body with it. He washed diligently. Then, when he found he was finished, he re-did the process. He didn’t want to come outside. Alt frightened him. But halfway through his third application of body wash, the beast knocked quietly on the doors, ‘’Finn?’’ he asked.

‘’C-coming,’’ Finn called, his hands beginning to shake again. He washed off the excess of body wash and turned the geysers off. He stepped out and stood, shivering, in the middle of the steamed up bathroom. He wondered if Alt would get angry if he kept him waiting. He wondered what he might do because of it. It was all well and good that there were rules against touching this month but if the beasts could bypass court law, this wouldn’t pose much of an opposition. Finn grabbed the towel off the rack and patted himself dry. He slid back into his boxers and then pulled on the t-shirt Alt gave him. It was massive, brushing his knees, the sleeves reaching his elbows.

_He will snap you. Like. A. Twig._

His mind roared it at him and he shut down his reason. There was no use thinking about it. He walked up to the doors, took a deep breath and unlocked them. Alt wasn’t in front of them, but on the bed. When Finn emerged, holding his elbow with one hand protectively, keeping his eyes down as was expected, Alt said, ‘’come,’’ in his quiet, low voice.

_Don’t make him mad. Don’t make him mad. Don’t make him mad..._

Finn approached and sat on down next to Alt on the bed, stiffly. He didn’t know what Alt wanted, what he planned, till gentle fingers pried back the gauze on his neck. In the next instance, Alt was dabbing at the bite mark with an antiseptic-soaked cotton ball. Finn flinched at the sting, ‘’sorry,’’ Alt said, peering at his neck. Finn knew what he’d find there – a lighter patch of skin, like a birth mark. Proof of their bond. Easy enough to conceal but easy enough to find at border control if you tried to run. As Alt rummaged in the first aid box on the mattress next to him, Finn gingerly touched the bite.

There weren’t four puncture marks.

There were several.

His heart stuttered as he dropped his hand and tried not to look towards the male next to him. No one had told him what Alt was, what his beast form was. And now Finn wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know.

‘’There,’’ Alt grunted, taping fresh gauze to the bite. He stood to put the first aid kit into one of the shelves in the desk. Finn watched the muscles in his powerful back shift with each movement. What, exactly, hid under that golden brown skin? Alt turned and caught Finn looking. Finn dropped his gaze immediately. Alt didn’t say anything. He walked around the bed and turned off the lamp, covering the room in darkness. Then he walked back around the bed to his side and slipped under the covers. Shaking, Finn did the same. He slipped under the green covers, laid his head on the pillows...

And gasped.

The universe was spread out in front of him like a painting. He realised why Alt had the window put in the ceiling above the bed – because when they were lying down on their backs, they looked straight up at the starry night sky, unpolluted by light in the valley of The Beacon. Finn clutched the covers, overcome with emotion he couldn’t place, ‘’it’s pretty,’’ Alt murmured.

‘’Yeah...’’ Finn agreed, forgetting for a moment that he was lying in bed next to a beast. Until Alt tilted his head on the pillows and stared at Finn, boring holes into his head again. Finn shifted under the administrations, ‘’please stop staring at me,’’ he whispered.

‘’Sorry,’’ Alt grunted, ‘’good night.’’

‘’Yeah. Yes,’’ Finn corrected, ‘’night.’’

He felt Alt glance at him one last time before the giant rolled onto his side, away from Finn, giving him his space. Finn didn’t move. He stared at the stars through the window, biding his time. Waiting for Alt’s breathing to turn deep and even.

Waiting for the beast to fall asleep.

*~*~*

Since Alfie didn’t have a bodyguard yet, Seon escorted him to Jordan’s room on the second floor personally. She inclined her head with a smile, ‘’good luck, wein,’’ she said before knocking on the doors, ‘’master Jordan I have master Alfie here for you.’’

‘’Come in!’’ Jordan called and Seònaid pushed open the doors, giving Alfie an encouraging push inside. Jordan smiled at the cook, ‘’goodnight, Seon.’’

She bowed her head to him, ‘’goodnight, master Jordan,’’ she hurried away, closing the doors behind her.

Jordan’s room was modern, in blacks and greys. There was a big French window overlooking the valley, next to a black wardrobe. The bed was low and huge, set with a handful of black, grey and white pillows. The bottom of it was framed by the back of a soft-looking grey couch, set in front of a low table facing a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. There was a fluffy-looking carpet on the floor and two tiny, framed watercolour paintings in thick black frames above the bed.

‘’Hey,’’ Jordan said softly from where he stood in the middle of the room, in night shorts and a white t-shirt, ‘’did you eat?’’ Alfie didn’t say anything. Jordan walked over to him, ‘’are you hungry, then? I could fix you someth-‘’ he reached for Alfie and the boy stumbled back a step from him.  Jordan dropped his hand. He looked genuinely hurt.

Good.

‘’Sorry,’’ Jordan whispered.

Alfie looked up at Jordan, eyes stormy, ‘’I should have left you in that alley,’’ he snarled quietly.

Jordan gave him a sad smile, ‘’yeah. You probably should have.’’

Alfie inhaled shakily, from anger or fear or both, ‘’I don’t want to sleep with you.’’

Jordan dropped his eyes but to Alfie’s surprise, he only whispered, ‘’alright.’’

Alfie was thrown. He hadn’t expected Jordan to agree. He nodded stiffly, ‘’alright,’’ he parroted, ‘’I’ll take the couch.’’

‘’No,’’ Jordan said, side-stepping to block the couch from Alfie’s view, ‘’I’m a beast. I don’t get cold at night. I’ll take it; you sleep in the bed,’’ his eyes softened, ‘’please.’’

Alfie nodded once more and turned, marching stiffly to the massive bed. Jordan watched him crawl under the covers, his back to him, and wanted nothing more than to go lay down with his bond and take him in his arms. Instead, he clapped his hands twice and the lights turned off. He slipped onto the couch, stretching out his long legs over the armrests. He was comforted at least by the scent of his bond filling the room.

*~*~*

Eric Fredriksen’s room looked like something out of fifty shades of Grey. A massive white fur carpet in the middle of the room, under a massive bed set with two blood red pillows and matching satin covers. The walls were painted red, too. There was, essentially, nothing else in the room. It was as if Eric didn’t live there at all.

He was filing through his smart-phone when Brín was shown inside. He stood a couple of inches away from the fur carpet. Eric did not acknowledge Brín’s presence; he simply continued to write whatever he was writing on his smart-phone, ‘’does that thing even have signal?’’ he asked, not because he cared but because it was useful information for later. Although who would he call? He hadn’t seen his family in ten years. He moved around too much to make permanent relationships. There was no one who could help him.

‘’Don’t speak unless spoken to,’’ Eric chastised, uninterested, continuing to type, ‘’if you can’t bear my children, you’re essentially worthless. Don’t make yourself a nuisance if you can’t even be useful.’’

Brín gaped at him. ‘’oh my god, can you stop living in the 14th century?’’

Eric’s thumb paused over the screen of his Smartphone. Then he turned it off, stood and faced Brín, eyes cold, ‘’you should learn to have some respect.’’

‘’And you should learn how to _earn_ respect,’’ Brín snapped, ‘’you bit me. Not the other way round. You messed up my life. So stop acting like it’s my fault.’’

Eric raised a pale eyebrow, unfazed, ‘’I’d say you’re life was pretty ‘messed up’ before I got there, if you were sleeping in a park.’’

That’s.

It.

Brín felt that he would explode if he didn’t get away from this man – this _beast_ – as soon as possible. Or worse. He’d re-start their fight and this time he’d come out on top, ‘’fuck. You.’’ He hissed at his bond. That, at least, made Eric look appalled.

Brín didn’t think as he turned on his foot and marched out of the room. Eric didn’t call after him, didn’t try to stop him. Brín didn’t know where he was going – everything was dark and unfamiliar, but he found one flight of stairs and then another, and then he was on the ground floor. He ran for the front doors; except Napoleon’s massive, hulking shape blocked it.

‘’You can’t leave, young master,’’ Napoleon said gravelly in a thick Italian accent.

Brín was shaking, badly. He felt like if he didn’t get fresh air in the next few seconds he’d either get a panic attack or he’d burst into tears, ‘’please...please, he doesn’t want me here and I don’t want to be here...I just need to go... _please_ ,  I need to...’’

‘’Young master,’’ Napoleon said in a kind voice, ‘’we are in a valley. Finding your way out is hard enough in daylight. You’ll get lost or hurt if you go out now,’’ he put a heavy hand on Brín’s shoulder, ‘’please. Talk it over with master Eric tomorrow, but for tonight,’’ Napoleon pointed, ‘’the garden is that way.’’

Brín sprinted to where Napoleon pointed and half a minute later he burst out into fresh air which he gulped desperately. He fell to his knees, pressed his forehead to the cool concrete that rose up in the grass in a square and tried to calm himself. Once his breathing calmed enough not to block out all other sounds, he heard it.

Wind chimes.

Such a primitive, pretty, sentimental thing to be in such a modern, rich place – and yet the gentle, metallic chime filled the air as a soft wind picked up. Brín took a deep breath and stood. He’d slept in all sorts of random places, though rarely without his sleeping bag and guitar. Now he glanced around for somewhere to squat for the night. His eyes fell on a patio to his left – it was...shit, as extravagant as everything else in Lirim. Two couches framed a metal table; a little way off, aquamarine water shimmered with moonlight in a Jacuzzi set in the grass. A metal extension covered everything from the elements, stretched out over the patio. And everywhere around them, the valley cupped Lirim like a true beacon.

Despite everything, it was beautiful.

Brín trailed over to the couches and lay down. The wind was soft and chilly, but Brín didn’t mind. This was mild. He knew it could be worse. He wrapped his red chequered jacket around himself and looked at the metal table. It wasn’t just a metal table – it had a glass pane sticking out in the middle. Brín reached out and pressed a button. Fake flames flickered to life and Brín smiled sadly. At least it made him feel less lonely.

He hadn’t felt lonely for a long time.

Now, he curled up into a ball and kept back the sobs as tears spilled down his cheeks.

He missed his guitar. He missed his sleeping bag and the feeling of his life being solely his. He missed meeting new people, seeing new places. He missed sharpening stick for his barricade and the feeling of power that came with it. He missed long train rides from city to city, he missed playing on the streets. He missed singing.

He missed Cam.

Brín let the tears lull him to sleep.

*~*~*

‘’You’re sleeping over there.’’

‘’Pardon?’’

Chase’s room was, in all fairness, the coolest bedroom Tommy had ever been in. It was all white and all windows were hidden behind floor length white curtains. The bed was set on a raised reflective podium illuminated from underneath by LED lights. There was a mini fridge in the corner, and three speakers in the walls. A TV with an assortment of consoles stood before the bed. In the other corner was a white leather couch, larger than Tommy’s bed in his student accommodation, with a white coffee table before it.

It was a teenager’s wet dream.

When Tommy had been led in by drop-dead-gorgeous Miss Medrano, Chase, only in his boxers, revealing a well sculpted body that Tommy instantly became jealous of, had simply groaned, walked over to the mini fridge, opened a beer and chugged the thing. Then he wiped his mouth on his wrist and nodded to the corner, ‘’you’re sleeping over there.’’

‘’Pardon?’’ Tommy blanched.

‘’You heard me, Tooth-Pick.’’

Tommy stared at him; he hadn’t even been given any PJs, ‘’what, not even on the couch?’’

Chase glared at him and got himself another beer, ‘’you’re not good enough for my couch.’’

‘’Oh my god, you should _hear_ yourself speak,’’ Tommy said, shaking his head, ‘’do I get a blanket? A pillow, at least, your majesty?’’ Chase glared at him but snatched a pillow off his bed and tossed it at Tommy’s head. Tommy barely caught it with his hands, and not his face, ‘’chill out, Sparky.’’

Chase pointed to the corner of the room which he had allocated Tommy, ‘’I don’t want to hear you, see you or know you’re there,’’ he walked over and set his beer down in front of the TV, then sat down himself, put on a headpiece and picked up a console. From then on, it was like he wasn’t there. Tommy thought of a couple creative, vibrant words to describe how he felt about his bond at that moment before he stomped over to his corner. He backtracked, snatched one of the blankets off Chase’s bed, and went to his corner, settling down.

For the hours to come, he was jerked from sleep by Chase’s loud yells directed at the game.

But, when Chase finally turned the TV off late at night and crawled into bed, Tommy was ready. And when he heard Chase’s breathing even out, he stood and crept out of the room.


	3. Vanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I HATE YOU GUYS YOU GAVE ME SO MUCH REVIEWS AND SUPPORT I COMPLETELY DITCHED WRITING SANCTUARY TODAY AND WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER 
> 
> (don't stop, I love it ;P)
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you for blowing up this story with love. I'm so grateful  
> There's a small Q&A at the end about ages and dynamics and stuff that you guys have asked about - thank you for your interest and please, let me know if you have any other questions!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FlufflePufflePonies - I got so excited when I saw the length of your review & you did not dissapoint! Haha, trust me, I do nothing but write and my school is chasing me down because I don't ever do any work xD It's actually kind of refreshing that you (& probably a shitload of other readers) hate some of the MCs. That's good! That leaves room for character growth (which, hopefully, I will be able to write believably). OMG you actually made me laugh so much - ''he can eat dick (not Brin's please)'', ''P U T R I D S P A W N'' I cry xD ARGHHH I'M SORRY I know I make literally everyone really ripped but technically they are all animals so it's normal they'd be really strong and they do a lot of running so the muscles are justified xD OMG I strive to put butterflies in people's stomachs! I haven't gotten any in a shit-long while cause I read/write smut so much I'm just used to it by now :( So I'm super glad you got them! Who is 'Cam' indeed~ Anyway, thank you for your review, it was a blast, you're awesome!! <3 
> 
> Xiennary123 - my eternal bae. Haha I wish I was good at coming up with names but I have like three random-name-generator websites on speed-click xD OMG NO THE MEME THO XD THE DIALOGUE XD IM CRYING XD Haha I'm acc honoured you like my names tho ;) Thank you for being such a great supportive sister ;* 
> 
> & thank you to all the other reviews, long or short. You guys make my heart sing.

Tommy refused to get lost.

It was probably his sheer force of will that got him out of Lirim in the end. Had he given up to the desperate, miserable feeling of not knowing where he was going, he’d probably have a mental breakdown in one of the countless dark corners of the mansion. As it went, he wandered around till he found a staircase. His heart was pounding like crazy in his chest. He had no idea how sensitive Chase was to his scent and when he would wake up. He just knew that he’d be in a whole lot of trouble if he got caught. He had just spotted the second staircase, leading down to the lounge and then, hopefully, outside, when he saw the hulking shape of Napoleon.

Shit.

Of course. The bodyguards had given the beasts their privacy with their bonds, but that didn’t mean they weren’t alert. From what Tommy spotted before he quickly slinked into the shadows in the corner of the corridor before he was seen, the bodyguards each watched over a door. Which meant the only way out of the mansion from the ground floor was through the lounge.

Which meant Tommy wasn’t getting out of the ground floor.

As quietly as he could, Tommy backed back into the shadows of the dark corridor. He had no idea what kind of beasts the three bodyguards were, and how good their ears were. Napoleon resembled some kind of bear; Miss Medrano was sleek and elegant as a gazelle and Irena...well, Irena looked like a shrivelled prune, to be honest. Tommy prayed to God they hadn’t hear him as he hurried down the corridor to the other end of the first floor. Confident he was far away not to be heard, he opened one of the French windows. He was surprised to find them unlocked. The darkness spread out like a suffocating black hole, and Tommy had no idea how he would ever find his way out of the Beacon. Even so, he hefted himself onto the windowsill, careful not to rattle the window frames, and jumped down. His feet hit gravel, the impact going up his knees and thighs, making him stumble. The gravel crunched under his feet and it sounded impossibly loud in Tommy’s ear. He glanced up at the window. He should have closed it.

Too late now.

He straightened his glasses on his nose and looked around. Now that he was on the ground, he could faintly make out a fountain, some bushes, the stretch of the valley beyond... he was torn. He really wanted to just run, get the hell away from Lirim and never look back. On the other hand if he did that, he’d probably end up lost and he wouldn’t even climb to the top of one of the hills before one of the beasts realised he was gone. So he’d have to find a car – Jordan must have gotten in here somehow, right? He couldn’t just have dragged Alfie all the way to the mansion by hand. Tommy hurried towards one of the towering bushes acting like a hedge for the mansion and crouched beneath it, trying to organise his thoughts. A car, a car...where would a car be?

His scream died in his throat as suddenly a hand clamped against his mouth, ‘’don’t scream,’’ Finn hissed in his ear and released Tommy’s mouth a second later.

Tommy inhaled sharply and turned to find Finn, in just a large t-shirt and bare legs, crouched behind him, ‘’how did you get out?’’

‘’Same as you,’’ Finn looked darkly towards Lirim, ‘’they have the ground floor on lockdown. We need to get a car. I’m guessing it’s behind the house. We go quiet and fast – that’s our only chance of getting out of here.’’

‘’And where do we go?’’

‘’Ireland,’’ Finn whispered, ‘’it’s the closest place that doesn’t recognise bonds. They won’t be able to drag us back. And then I’m going to America. At least they don’t think beasts are anything special there.’’

Tommy gave a little grin. Truthfully, the whole venture was a little less frightening with someone by his side, ‘’I’m inclined to agree,’’ his smile fell, ‘’and the others?’’

Finn shrugged, ‘’each man for himself,’’ he rose on his feet slightly, like a cat ready to spring, ‘’on my mark-‘’

‘’Shhh!’’

They both heard it.

The crunch of gravel.

And then...

‘ _’Z_ _ł_ _y ch_ _ł_ _opiec. Powyrywam ci w_ _ł_ _osy na nogach i zrobi_ _ę_ _sobi_ _ę_ _z nich now_ _ą_ _peru_ _ł_ _ke._ ’’ Called a kind voice.

‘’Shit,’’ Finn breathed, ‘’it’s the old Polish lady. Run for the hills.’’

In the next instance, Finn was gone. Tommy didn’t wait. He sprinted off into the darkness. Fuck getting lost. Fuck having to hike up the valley. He’d do it. Because right then one old, Polish hunchback felt like a 100-man army. Finn thought more or less the same thing as he sprinted in the opposite direction to Tommy. He figured two was better than one, but now panic overtook him and his self preservation instincts blocked out the thought of meeting  back up with Tommy completely from his head. The only thing in his head was run, run, _run_...

Finn yelped as he tripped up and fell face first into lush grass.

The honey-sweet, croaky chuckle behind him made his blood run cold as he realised he had tripped on _something_. He rolled over, leaning on his elbows as he stared up at Irena, resting both wrinkles hands on the handle of her umbrella as he leaned on it. She still wore her wide-brimmed hat. In the light of the moon, she offered Finn a kind smile. The human scrambled to his feet and took a step back, ‘ _’nie radzi_ _ł_ _abym_ ,’’ she said, ‘ _’walczy_ _ł_ _am w Afghanistanie._ ’’

‘’I have no idea what you’re saying,’’ Finn snapped at her, panic making him feel, ironically, like a caged animal. He went as if to whirl round and resume his sprint – an old lady couldn’t keep up with him for long.

But as he turned, Irena was suddenly there. Finn gasped painfully as the dull metal point of her umbrella jabbed him in the stomach. He bent over and from that angle, he was face-to-face with the hunchbacked woman, whose smile remained on her face as she gestured in the direction of Lirim, signalling for Finn to walk towards it. Finn straightened and took another step away from her. Again, she was there in a flash, hitting the back of Finn’s legs with her umbrella so he stumbled forward, ‘’what the f-‘’ he gasped again as the umbrella slammed into his stomach. As he naturally doubled over, the umbrella point was suddenly under his chin, raising his face towards Lirim. Finn put his hands at shoulder-level in surrender, ‘’alright,’’ Irena dropped the umbrella and hobbled forward on it.

Finn whipped around and sprinted in the opposite direction. He stumbled and nearly fell into Irena who once again blocked his path at crazy speed, ‘’oh, you’re _shitting_ me,’’ he barked. In the next instance he was on the ground, head spinning from the dull impact. He had a second to stare at the stars before Irena bent down, grabbed one of his ankles and dragged him forward, effortlessly. Finn would have gaped, had his head not hit a small pebble painfully, ‘’ow, wait!’’ Irena was unfazed, hobbling forwards, leaning on her umbrella and dragging Finn behind her as if he was a sack of flour, not a fully grown man, ‘’I get it, I get it!’’Finn bellowed, head raking over more pebbles in the grass, ‘’you’re not to be messed with. Let go!’’

At that, as if she understood, Irena released Finn’s ankle which thumped onto the grass unceremoniously and continued walking. Finn knew there was no point trying to run again. It was like Irena had a third eye at the back of her hat. And she was too fast, too strong, for Finn to compete with her - whatever beast she was, she was not to be messed with. Finn was under no illusion that if he tried to run again, she’d drag him by the leg all the way to Lirim, up the stairs and dump him in front of Alt, wounded pride and all. So he trailed after her. He refused to give up. He’d bid his time, plan his escape better. He’d gotten all the way out of Lirim this time; next time he’d get out of the valley. And at least Tommy...

As he trailed into the driveway after Irena, he heard screeching and swearing. He sighed, dejected, as a pissed off Chase emerged from the darkness in just his boxers and a spectacular bed head. He had Tommy thrown over his shoulder, which was pretty impressive, considering they were nearly the same size. Tommy was kicking and screaming like a banshee. Chase just looked mildly annoyed.

Tommy’s yells and curses followed Finn up the staircase as he went after Irena, who made sure to deposit him right at Alt’s doors again. She gave him a serene smile and Finn peered at her wearily with violet eyes as she hobble away into the darkness. Finn turned towards the doors just as they opened. Alt was awake and his face was wiped clean of any emotion as he stepped sideways, inviting Finn back in. Finn stepped inside, holding his breath. He had never been around a beast in the first place, and he had never pissed one off. What came next? Did the beasts allow hitting? Was this the beginning of a horrible, abusive relationship?

But Alt just said, very quietly, ‘’sleep,’’ and walked back over to the bed. He slipped under the green covers and lay on his side. And that was it. As if he had expected Finn to run. As if he didn’t blame him for it. Finn’s skin prickled with relief and he exhaled, slowly. He got lucky. Next time he’d have to complete his journey because maybe Alt wouldn’t be so accepting of his escape next time.

For now he slid back into the bed, lying as far away from Alt in his t-shirt stained from grass. He curled his chilled, bare legs into the warmed covers, glad for the small bit of comfort.

*~*~*

The beasts didn’t dine with their bonds at breakfast.

The humans were ushered into the kitchen, which was marble and modern. They still had no proper clothes. Finn had woken up with Alt already gone and his clothes – cargo pants and the striped top – diligently washed and waiting for him. Jordan had left Alfie a black long-sleeve, which hung past his finger tips, and jeans that he had to keep in place with a belt. As much as he didn’t want to wear the beast’s clothes, he also didn’t want to parade around naked. Brín hadn’t been left anything but when Napoleon came to wake him up, he offered him a t-shirt – one of his probably. At least it was clean, unlike his worn jeans and red chequered jacket that he wore most of the time on the streets anyway. And Tommy...well, he was hardly going to wear the same thing for the third day. Chase was gone, too, when he woke up, so he had appropriated his clothes, digging out jeans and a white v-neck. He was planning to avoid Chase for the rest of the day to avoid a scrap.

Seònaid served them cinnamon-banana porridge (which, at least in Brín’s book, was a massive plus) and massive mugs of coffee, ‘’eat up,’’ she said brightly, twirling around the kitchen in a flurry, grimy apron swishing, ‘’soon, youse will be put on diets to watch yer weight and heighten the chance of having wee bairns.’’

As they ate, Finn and Tommy tired and gloomy from the previous night, Seon introduced the other two servants, her ‘apprentices’ – dark skinned, golden eyes Jaya, whose cat-like way of moving spoke clearly of her beast form, and chubby, yellow-haired Marie. By the way Jaya looked at her, and the manner in which Marie addressed the boys (mostly kept her head down and squeaked out responses) it wasn’t hard to guess she was a mouse. The three of them were the only staff in Lirim – it seemed like a massive house for only three people to keep. After the two maids were sent on their way and the boys scraped the last of their porridge from their bowls, famished after skipping dinner the night before, Seon came to stand at the head of the table and put her hands on her wide hips, ‘’right, yer all getting skelped. Youse aren’t supposed to run away from yer bonds.’’

Brín choked on his porridge and Tommy slammed his hand into his back half-heartedly. Alfie, who had been sneakily slipping silver cutlery into his pocket, muttering something about eBay, stared around the table, ‘’seriously?’’ he said, ‘’you guys didn’t even wake me up!’’

Brín swallowed and shuddered, ‘’I was asleep!’’ he said defensively.

Finn shrugged apologetically, ‘’sorry. Honestly, it would have been too risky. And Tommy bumped into me by accident-‘’

He was cut off when Seon slammed her hands on the table, rattling bowls, ‘’master Finlay!’’ she bellowed, ‘’youse cannot run from yer bond!’’ they all stared at her in surprise and the cook sighed, straightening, ‘’I understand that the behaviour of the masters may seem strange to youse, and youse are probably scared. But it’s because beasts and humans work on a different level. Once yer changed, youse will understand,’’ she shook her head, wiping her hands on her apron and hurrying over to the letter box where Jaya had brought in the mail. She picked out four laminated pieces of paper and came back over to the table. She set down the paper in front of the boys and collected their bowls.

‘’What’s this?’’ Brín picked his up and squinted, ‘’math, history, etiquette...oh, you’re kidding, right?’’

‘’Miss Medrano has ran background checks on youse, as much as she could,’’ Seon explained, wiping down the table, ‘’master Brín, we found yer missing report file from when youse was sixteen,’’ Brín dropped his eyes at that. By the time the report was filed by his good-for-nothing family, he’d long since left Ireland. How he longed to be there now, if only to get away from this oppressive law that kept him bonded to Eric Fredriksen, ‘’since ya barely finished high school, we hired Napoleon for ya. He is a pure dead brilliant teacher, he is. He will fill the gaps in ya knowledge.’’

Alfie dropped his schedule as if it was on fire, ‘’what the hell are omega classes?’’

Seon hesitated, ‘’let’s say they’re like an introduction to the world of beasts.’’

Finn stared, ‘’I’m having French lessons? Like, I can kind of speak it, but seriously? It feels like I’m back in high school!’’

‘’Master Finn, please-‘’

Suddenly the doors to the kitchen slammed open. But it wasn’t the beasts that stood within it, or the two servant girls.

‘’Yoo-hoo, I’m back!’’

Seon’s face lit up, ‘’mistress Vicky!’’

Brín, Tommy, Finn and Alfie stared at the rather short, curvy girl that stood within the doorway, pale blonde hair spilling in waves from a ponytail atop her head, ‘’oh, are they the bonds?’’ she asked excitedly and before any of the boys could react, she was in front of Brín, extending her hand, ‘’Victoria, nice to meet ya.’’

Brín shook her hand hesitantly and she moved on to the others, introducing herself and taking their names. She finally turned to Seon and, to everyone’s surprise, gave her a warm hug. Seon rubbed her back, ‘’I though you weren’t getting back from Norway until the banquet, Mistress Vicky?’’

Vicky pranced behind the kitchen counter, picking up leftover banana and popping it into her mouth, ‘’oh, please,’’ she said with her mouth full; Alfie instantly liked her, ‘’I was supposed to leave my two dumb-as-rocks brothers and those two other idiots alone with their bonds? They’d scare them to death!’’ she nodded towards the boys, who still gaped at her, ‘’has anyone tried to run away yet?’’

Tommy and Finn raised their hands slowly.

Vicky motioned to them pointedly, ‘’see? If those men weren’t such impulsive beasts, this wouldn’t happen! But no,’’ she walked back around and pulled up a chair to the table, ‘’they thought it’d be a good idea to kidnap four humans, drag them to a mansion in the middle of nowhere and...oh, don’t tell me. Did they give them the ‘breeding’ talk?’’ Seon’s face said enough. Vicky threw her hands in the air, ‘’someone construct a time machine and send them back to the fourteen-hundreds. They’ll fit right in,’’ she waved a hand at the cook, ‘’it’s alright, Seon, you can go. I know how busy you are. I’ll take care of these four.’’

Seon didn’t look convinced but she hurried out of the kitchen. Vicky swivelled in her chair to look at the four humans, who were staring at her with open mouths. She chuckled, ‘’what, never met a beast with an opinion?’’ she brushed invisible crumbs off her black turtle-neck, ‘’I should probably introduce myself properly. Hi,’’ she stuck a hand in the air, ‘’I’m Victoria Fredriksen. I’m Eric’s little sister and Chase’s big half-sister. I’m, gloriously, a beta which means I get to bond with whoever the heck I want. In other words,’’ she looked pointedly at the ceiling, ‘’I’m most likely the only person who understand what a messed up position you are right now.’’

‘’Oh my god, can I be bonded to you?’’ Tommy breathed.

Vicky sent him a dazzling grin, ‘’so, tell me, who are you? Where do you come from? Starting from,’’ she pointed to Finn, ‘’you.’’

Now that she said it, the boys realised they knew nothing about each other. Finn cleared his throat, ‘’so, uh...I just turned twenty one. I live in Lincoln and I study art at a university.’’

Vicky nodded, ‘’art’s cool. I like art,’’ she nudged her chin at Tommy, ‘’you?’’

‘’I’m twenty.’’

Vicky squealed, ‘’same as me!’’

Tommy offered her a smile – probably the first one since he woke up in Lirim, ‘’I study photography in London.’’

Vicky nodded appreciatively once more and looked towards Alfie, ‘’and you, Alfie?’’

‘’I’m twenty two. I just graduated as an accountant but mostly I just sell stuff on etsy,’’ he shrugged, ‘’I got dragged here after Finn hit Jordan with a motorbike and I decided to play Mother Theresa.’’

Vicky’s blue eyes widened, ‘’I want to hear _all_ about that later,’’ she finally turned to Brín, ‘’and you?’’

‘’Uh...I’m Brín. I’m Irish, as you can tell by the accent. And I’m a whooping twenty six which, apparently, is a sin.’’

Vicky cringed, ‘’ah. Eric gave you hell for it?’’

Brín nodded.

Vicky laced her hands on the table and leaned forward, ‘’here’s the thing, about this whole situation. I’m not excusing what they did. I’m just...going to try to help you understand the boys a little bit more. So with Eric...well, him, me and Chase grew up together, more or less, but Chase and I are a year apart, and Eric is seven years older, so we weren’t close with him. For most of his life he was pretty isolated, cause he’s the alpha of the Fredriksen ruling family, and so automatically the heir. When he turned eleven, we all got separated. I got sent to Norway to my mother who runs the pack there. As you’re probably aware, Norway doesn’t recognise bonds, and they’re much more progressive there. Beasts and humans live unbothered by each other, if not side by side like in America. So I grew up with a pretty liberating mindset. But Chase and Eric stayed here.’’

‘’Because Chase is the child of an affair, he’s considered part of the family, but he could never inherit. He’s pretty bitter about this, and when we were separated, he was pretty much set lose. So he’s become...pretty wild. And impulsive. And he kind of expects to be entitled to some things. There’s good sides to him. A lot. It’s just,’’ she cringed, ‘’kind of hard to see them most of the time,’’ she sighed, ‘’and Eric...well, Eric got it worst. He was taken under our father’s wing who was, like most family head’s, deeply rooted in traditional beliefs. He indoctrinated Eric into believing all the outdated stuff – like how kids are the most important duty of a bond and how higher-rankers should be respected and all that. It’s not Eric’s fault. But what is his fault is this mentality that he doesn’t have to get past that. So in the end we get asshole Eric,’’ she shook her head, ‘’maybe I only see it because I’m his sister, but there’s also a lot of good sides to him. But he keeps to himself. When I heard he got a bond, I got kind of happy,’’ she gave Brín a sad smile, ‘’because I hoped maybe you’d drag him out of that shell. But then I realised what being bonded to an old fashioned guy like Eric would mean for a human,’’ she shrugged, ‘’and so I boarded the first flight from Norway and got here as fast as I could. I’m going to keep an eye on them. Make sure everything is done properly.’’

‘’And what is...properly?’’ Finn asked wearily.

Vicky sighed again, ‘’bottom line is: you’re here. You’re bonded. Unless I’m planning to smuggle you over the border to Ireland, which I’m not, sorry, you’re stuck here for the time being. You’ll need to take the stupid lessons,’’ she pointed to the schedules, ‘’you’ll need to listen to them nag. You’ll need to accept their bites. You’ll need to change into beasts.’’

‘’That’s an awful lot of ‘needs’,’’ Alfie said tightly.

Vicky gave him a mischievous smile, ‘’oh, yes, quite. But after you’re changed, you will be equal to them. There will not be any law, any reasoning, that will keep you from doing what you want. And while you’ll always be tied to them, you’ll have power like you have never had before. And what you do with that power will be up to you,’’ she stood, ‘’think about it when it gets hard. Think about how you will get back at them for every asshole thing they do to you,’’ she smiled, ‘’and on the other hand, be open. They’re bonded to you. You don’t feel it, but there’s a deep-rooted instinct to protect you that will come out sooner or later. They want to care for you guys. So don’t always be prepared for the worst. Because Chase is a dick and Eric is an even bigger one, but Jordan is sweet, kind and much more accepting than you think, Alfie. And Alt...’’ she grinned at Finn, ‘’Alt loves you already,’’ she walked over to the kitchen doors as the boys sat in stunned silence. She pushed them open but then looked over her shoulder, ‘’oh, by the way, Alfie – your bodyguard is here. And he looked like something out of a movie.’’

*~*~*  


Later that night, the four of them sat around the fake-fire in the patio outside, relishing in their last moments of pseudo-freedom. Tomorrow, their lessons began.

‘’We need to get out of here,’’ Tommy said darkly, ‘’I don’t care if Chase has ‘good sides’. He doesn’t want to be around me, and I don’t want to be around him. I have a degree to finish. This,’’ he gestured out at the dark valleys, ‘’is an expensive prison that I don’t intend to stay in.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Finn drew his legs up to his chest and hooked his hands under them, ‘’but how? My bodyguard is some crazy ninja lady. She nearly stabbed me to death with her umbrella.’’

‘’I don’t think Eric would care if I went,’’ Brín admitted thoughtfully, staring into the fire, ‘’Napoleon is my problem. But if I can get past him, then Eric wouldn’t chase me. And maybe I could get someone to help you out here. Maybe notify your families...’’

Alfie rubbed his face, ‘’this is such a mess,’’ he groaned, ‘’it’s not fair. I was being kind and I got kidnapped for it, in broad daylight, which is illegal. Finn practically got smoked out of his house. Tommy, you got stolen from a balcony – again, illegal! And Brín, you didn’t have a choice but to be outside,’’ he sighed, ‘’those fucking old bastards.’’

The others muttered their agreement.

Eventually, they all fell asleep around the fake fire on the couches on the patio, not wanting to leave Brín alone and not willing to go back to their rooms with their bonds. When they awoke the next morning, Finn was gone, carried gently by Alt to bed in the night, and the rest of them had blankets tucked around them, the work of Jordan or Napoleon, most likely. Brín woke up first and he sat up, brushing dew from his long-ish red hair. He sat there for a good hour, watching the sun flood the valley.

For a moment there, it didn’t look like a prison at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo okay. So I had a few inquiries, and I'll try to answer them here :): 
> 
> ''Do beasts live longer than humans?''   
> Ya know what, I was planning to make their life spans equivalent to their animals, but then I googled the life span of a leopard and it's like 12-17 years so that would mean two of the MCs would be dead by now sooo... no. Not really. Some animals that have a mad long life span, like galapagos tortoises who can live up to 200 years, will easily live to 100/110, like humans can sometimes, but not always. So they kind of reach the 'max' lifespan humans do, but generally beasts and humans live the same amount. 
> 
> ''How old is everyone?''   
> OKAY NO ONE IS A PEDOPHILE!! XD  
> Tommy is 20 & Chase is 19 and a year below him in university.   
> Finn is 21 & Alt is 27. This is the biggest age difference in the story.   
> Alfie is 22 & Jordan is 23  
> Brin is 26 & Eric is 27 - the 'big deal' with the age is all about Brin because it's the view, seen in the past centuries, that women after a certain age can't bear children. Since beasts already have a low chance of re-spawning (heh), Brin being past the ideal 21-22 age group is a bother to Eric. But it doesn't work the other way round. Like, Eric's sperm works just fine xD   
> Idk I just thought that it would be nice to have people over the '18' category, since Bay Street mostly has 17-18-19 year olds. 
> 
> ''Why are all your characters piss-poor?''   
> This made me laugh xD They are piss-poor in Bay Street because that the kind of concept, but they're not here, I promse!! This isn't some weird trope that I really like or anything! xD Like, Brin is homeless so ya, he's piss-poor, but Tommy's your average, indebted student, so is Finn, and Alfie lives with his mom cause he doesn't have aspirations for life & is a couch potato. They just seem really poor compared to the extravagance the beasts live in xD 
> 
> ''The system seems really unfair...''   
> Not really a question but I feel like a lot of you feel this way. GOOD! IT'S MEANT TO BE LIKE THAT MWAHAHAH! Well, not entirely, because I don't want to put you guys off the characters so much romance won't work, if you get me? Like, I don't want to make it seem forced, so please let me know if I'm crossing the line. Anyway, the system is actually largely based on how women were viewed until the end of the 20th/till the 21st century - house wives, don't speak unless spoken to, baby-making machines, needed to be chaperoned everywhere, couldn't get divorced, martial rape wasn't a thing (tho there's no ACTUAL rape in this!) etc. etc. The reason why it's so outdated is because the beasts only form 1/3 of the popuation and largely keep within their societies, holding onto traditions that stem from 'those times'. I thought it'd be cool to kind of put people like that against essentially 21st century equality fighters that our boys are quickly becoming. I'll try to elaborate on this in the story to make it more realistic - sorry for the rant xD
> 
> Ya, so if you have any other questions, or just have anything to say at all, please do :)   
> Thank so much for the support, once again - I hope you guys liked this chapter, though not much happened in it.   
> Ta~


	4. Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all the mad support - it's crazy, I love you guys so much!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so far I have sparked the thirst of those of you that love your possessive, angsty alphas while simultaniously making warning bells ring in the heads of those who want consent in fanfiction. Nice job there, Vi -.- But seriously, please don't worry if you're in the latter category. I also hate unconsensual sex, especially if a relationship is unrealistically going to form from it, so while there will be some dubiously consensual MOMENTS, any sex will eventually be consensual. Sorry, this fic is putting up a lot of red flags at the moment which I really didn't want, but please bare with me ;-; 
> 
> ABOUT THE POLISH  
> I had like two of you ask me what I use to translate and I actually just use my head, because Polish is my first language xD After some confusion, I did try to translate what I write onto google translate, but all of us, our moms and our French teachers know google translate is SHITE and my sentences made 0 sense xD So basically, the only way you'll know what the Polish grandma says is if you grab yourself a Polish person and have them translate MWHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEH 
> 
> ABOUT THE BEASTS   
> One of you asked me what the boys will change into - because a big part of bonding is continuing the line of the family, the humans that are changed take the form of the same animal that the person biting them has. So if Jordan is a bear, then Alfie will be a bear, though he might not necessarily be a grizzly (he could be, tho), so then their child (if they have one) would be a bear and thus the bear family continues. Hope that makes sense! If you have any other questions, feel free to ask :) 
> 
> Honestly a MASSIVE thank you to all my reviewers, especially FlufflePufflePonies (''whom is this thot'' I cracked up xD) & SakusaKiyoomi (the long review was honestly so lovely <3) & ofc xiennary123. If I had to shout out every person who reviewed we'd literally be here all day because 21 REVIEWS WHAAAT!?!?!?! But please know I read all of them (twice) & they're so supportive and kind & I love all of you, enjoy the chappie ;*

Waking up at 8am was _not_ the one. Tommy wasn’t used to it. The last time he woke up before 10:30 was back in high school. He purposely avoided morning lectures at the university like fire and he was as far from a morning person as you got. And yet at 8am sharp Miss Medrano stood over him, curled in the corner of Chase’s room, arms crossed, saying his name in a monotone, repetitive way, like a Google translator. Or a particularly loud buzzing bee. Tommy groaned and threw his pillow over his already impressive bed head.

‘’Master Tommy,’’ Miss Medrano continued in her emotionless voice, ‘’it is 8am. You must get up and get ready.’’

‘’Fuck off,’’ came Tommy’s muffled voice from under the pillow.

‘’Master Tommy,’’ Miss Medrano said patiently, ‘’it is Monday. Your lessons will start soon and you must be ready for breakfast at 9.’’

‘’I don’t need breakfast,’’ Tommy grumbled and yelped when the flimsy blanket he had stolen from Chase’s bed was ripped from his body. That woke him right up. He stared up at Miss Medrano, who stared right back, unfazed. With her slim build and feminine beauty, he’d completely forgotten she was as much a beast as his bond; and she possessed more strength than Tommy, a human, could ever have, ‘’shit, fine.’’

Miss Medrano nodded, pleased with Tommy’s cooperation, and folded the blanket neatly, placing it on the bed. Tommy stood, yawned and found his glasses, popping them onto his nose. She pointed towards the bathroom, ‘’take a shower, please, master Tommy.’’

Tommy groaned but trailed into the en-suite bathroom. He took his time sitting in the water, steaming up the whole bathroom. When he emerged with just a towel around his waist, Miss Medrano, who hadn’t moved from her spot, didn’t even blink, just pointed at a pile of clothes folded next to the blanket that hadn’t been there before, ‘’new clothes, master Tommy.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Tommy walked over and picked up a packet of boxers, ‘’who bought these?’’

‘’I did,’’ Miss Medrano said, ‘’by the wish of master Chase.’’

‘’Translation,’’ Tommy wiggled the boxers under the towel and Miss Medrano politely looked away, ‘’Chase couldn’t be arsed to even go get me clothes himself.’’

‘’Master Chase is a busy man,’’ Miss Medrano said emotionlessly and Tommy didn’t prompt the subject. He wiggled into new jeans and a black long-sleeve; simple but comfortable.

He nodded at his bodyguard, ‘’thanks. These are nice.’’

Miss Medrano nodded back and led him out of Chase’s bedroom. They walked down the corridor until they reached a small door. Miss Medrano knocked politely and pushed the doors open to let Tommy in, closing the doors once he was inside. Tommy frowned. He was in an almost circular room, with huge French windows framed with white satin curtains. There was a plush white chaise next to a larger couch, arranged with flower-embroided cushions, and an entire wall taken up by long rows of shelves housing make-up and skin care products. There were a couple mirrors and a marble wash basin in the corner. Brín was sprawled on the chaise, flipping without interest through a colourful beauty magazine from a stack on a low table. He had been given new clothes, too – jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, but he still wore his red, chequered jacket on top, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Alfie and Finn were in the corner, and Alfie was busy smearing Finn’s face with skin lotion while the freckled man giggled.

‘’Oh, hey, Tommy,’’ Alfie said, spotting him. Brín looked up from his magazine to smile at him, ‘’guess what this is?’’ he gestured to the room, fingers smeared with lotion.

‘’I’m dying to know,’’ Tommy said, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

‘’It’s a _boudoir_ ,’’ Finn said the French word perfectly, unsurprisingly.

‘’A bou-what?’’

‘’It’s like a private room for a woman, or was, in history. Apparently we get one,’’ Finn rolled his eyes, ‘’so we can pimp ourselves out for our bonds.’’

Tommy cringed, ‘’that’s kind of gross.’’

‘’Yeah, but the posh lotion they gave us is fun to play with,’’ Alfie said, wiggling his fingers ‘’it’s almost like slime.’’

Tommy snorted and Brín tossed the magazine back on the pile, standing, ‘’you better brush that hair,’’ he said pointedly, stretching and yawning. He clearly wasn’t a morning person either, ‘’or they’ll brush it for you.’’ But neither seemed bothered by that. Brín’s own red hair was in his usual short ponytail at the back of his head. Tommy just ran his hand through his black locks a couple times. He didn’t brush his hair for anyone, and he wasn’t about to do it for some asshole who made him sleep on the floor.

‘’What are we supposed to do until breakfast?’’

Brín shrugged, ‘’the idea is that we’re supposed to take care of our appearance, or some other random bullshit like that. But I suppose we can just chill here before the hell ensues.’’

‘’Damn, I could have slept at least for thirty more minutes,’’ Tommy grumbled, dumping himself on Brín’s vacated chaise.

The four of them were deeply unhappy with the schedule that was about to be put into motion. Finn had to take French. His speaking was passable and he could write some things in it – he’d never needed it much, but suddenly his bond wanted him to be fluent. Brín felt like he was about to go back to high school – math, history, English... he didn’t even want to think about it. But at least the new schedule was a distraction from what would happen when April came to an end, in less than two weeks.

By the time the clock in the boudoir struck 9am, Alfie got bored of the lotion and Finn’s face was as moisturised as humanely possible. When Seònaid arrived to fetch them for breakfast, no one complained. They ate their assortment of brown-bread sandwiches in the kitchen, in tense silence. But they didn’t see their bonds all through the morning. After breakfast Seon escorted the human omegas to a room in the east wing of the second floor of Lirim. As it turned out, it was a classroom of sorts. The four bodyguards, who were to double as tutors, were inside. Irena, Miss Medrano and Bob, the new bodyguard brought down for Alfie, with muscles the size of cushions, were sitting on chairs along the windows, and keeping an eye on their assigned humans. Napoleon was up by the black chalkboard, twirling a meaty finger around the edge of his impressive moustache when the humans came in.

‘’Ah, welcome, welcome,’’ Napoleon’s Italian-thick voice filled the room like the aftershock of a bomb explosion, ‘’sit, sit,’’ he urged and the four humans wearily slid into chairs arranged behind four small desks, on which sat pieces of paper and freshly sharpened pencils. Tommy shuddered. Indeed, high school all over again, ‘’the masters bid you good morning,’’ Napoleon continued, ‘’and will see you at dinner, right before your one-on-one time with them. Now,’’ he wrote ‘HOW TO BE AN OMEGA 101’ on the board in white chalk, and beamed at his small class, ‘’let’s begin.’’

Tommy slid down in his chair as far as he could.

Before Napoleon begun his lecture, he encouraged the boys to take notes, but was unfazed when none picked up their pencils, ‘’there are five primary duties each omega is expected to fulfil, more so for those bonded to ruling or leading families than to those bonded to other classes,’’ Napoleon explained, ‘’since all of you fall into one of the first two categories, it is vital you fulfil these. The first and most important is, of course, bearing children. Beast children are three times less likely to be conceived than human children. The percentage of losing the child within the womb or in the first few years of their life is almost twice as high as that of a human. Thus, children are incredibly important in the beast community. They are cherished and desired, not only by the parents but usually by the pack also. The highest likeability of conception is when the bearer is around twenty one to twenty two years old, and each year after that it decreases. There has been no known beast to have bore a child after thirty. Conception is also higher within same-sex couples than opposite couples, especially since males are more compatible with each other. It is especially important that you have at least one child since it is up to you to continue to lineage of the ruling and leading families you will soon belong to officially.’’

‘’Question,’’ Tommy put his hand up, ‘’how the hell do you want us to bear children? We’re guys.’’

Napoleon nodded, ‘’well, you see, master Tommy, after you are bit and changed into a beast next month, your bodies will go through many changes to accommodate your new beast form. Since you are omegas, you are the only male humans that will develop a temporary womb.’’

Tommy gagged. Brín stared. Alfie paled. Finn mumbled weakly, ‘’did he just say ‘temporary womb’ or am I hallucinating...’’

Seeing their reaction, Napoleon hurried to explain it, ‘’w-well, masters, don’t worry, the womb will be...ah, shall I say, ‘collapsed’ most of the time, and will only expand when conception occurs. S-so really, it’s not that bad-‘’

‘’I’m going to throw up,’’ Tommy declared.

‘’Yeah, I don’t feel well...’’ Alfie agreed.

‘’Let’s move on!’’ Napoleon said quickly, giving the boys a sheepish grin, ‘’so...uh...your second most important duty is to advise. Your bonds will be surrounded by loads of people who will give them excellent advice but you will come to know them the best and so your advice will be the most valuable. In the coming omega classes I will teach you about the politics and makeup of the beast society so you may best fulfil your second duty. Your third duty is to your bond. They are biologically and emotionally made to care for your every need, to protect and take care of you. Likewise, you must be prepared to be there for them, whether they need you physically, emotionally or sexually,’’ all four men cringed at that, ‘’you fourth duty, as the bonds of high-ranking beasts, is to set an example. When in public, you must be on your best behaviour, be mannered and polite, and educated enough not to make fools out of yourselves. Finally, your fifth duty will be to you pack – your family. The people you will live around. Beasts are extremely social creatures. Usually groups of family and friends live in one house, such as here in Lirim. As the omegas of the household, it will be your job to create a welcoming and happy atmosphere for the family.’’

‘’Hi, hello, welcome to the fifties,’’ Finn murmured, rubbing his temples.

Napoleon pretended not to hear, ‘’the importance of these duties rises depending on how high-ranking you are. Middle to low rankers usually have a more perspective view of society and aren’t massive on fulfilling some of these duties, such as the fourth one. Their reproduction if also not imperative as they do not lead a massive family. But your bonds do. Leading families are spread out all across the world and take care of every single beast denomination that comes under theirs. That is massive responsibility as any crime, issue or demands beast make come under the authority and jurisdiction of their leading family. And leading families, in turn, come under the jurisdiction of ruling families, who control the families that, essentially, control all beasts in the world.’’

‘’You will learn about these families in the future lessons but as it stands, there are seven leading families and seven ruling families. One of the leading family is the grizzly family. Master Jordan is the heir of the Branham family, which is the head of the grizzly bears controlling all others. This includes polar bears, which they have warred over for leading family status through history. To appease them, they have married together and the mix of polar and grizzly is now seen in Branham’s branch family, the French Betancourt. There is always a chance of a polar uprising if the Branham family doesn’t continue so it is imperative you produce an heir, master Alfie,’’ Alfie looked a little queasy, so Napoleon didn’t push the matter, ‘’there are a further seven ruling families. Master Chase, Master Eric and Mistress Vicky all belong to the Fredriksen family, which is the ruling family of wild cats in Europe and the Americas.’’

‘’And then there are the three ancient families. Master Alt is the head of the most important one of those three,’’ Napoleon said vaguely, ‘’the Narvaez family is the most important ruling family in the world and you, master Finn, will soon become the second most important man in the beast community, second only to your bond.’’

Now Finn paled. No pressure, or anything.

Napoleon didn’t seem to realise. He beamed at the boys, ‘’now, for a quick history of the beast community...’’

Brín, Tommy and Alfie groaned. Finn remained pale.

*~*~*

After two hours of mind-numbing omega classes, noon came around and the omegas were allowed to have lunch out on the patio. It was a nice, warm day, the sun bright above the valley. The soft wind made the wind-chimes tinkle pleasantly. The boys sat around the fake fire on the patio couches, eating carbonara out of pretty, flower-motif bowls that probably cost as much as Tommy’s and Finn’s school tuition. Sitting out in the fresh air, breathing in the sun and the valley, all four had to admit it was nice. It was easy to forget what they would be getting back into when lunch was over.

Dinner wasn’t nearly as pleasant. After Tommy and Finn’s music lesson in which they had plucked piano strings dejectedly in the music room under Miss Medrano’s keen eye, Alfie’s Chinese lessons and Brín’s gruelling math tutoring, they were brought downstairs to the large table in the lounge. They were sat away from each other, next to their mates. They didn’t speak. A silent protest, of sorts, which made the dinner incredibly awkward and uncomfortable.

And then it was time for the bonding sessions.

*~*~*

Alt was waiting for Finn on the driveway, by the fountain. Finn stopped a good two feet away, eyes down. Spending time with a massive, terrifying beast – the most important one, apparently – terrified the shit out of Finn. He couldn’t believe he had slept in one bed with him and hadn’t freaked out. He had bloody tried to run from him! If Alt was pissed about that, he didn’t show it. For a long while, neither of them said anything. Finally, the beast cleared his throat, ‘’I...don’t know what you like yet. So I thought we could go for a walk.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Finn said quietly.

‘’You...don’t have to be scared,’’ Alt’s voice dropped, too. He seemed...nervous? ‘’I’m really not very scary. I’m just a bit...tall.’’

Finn looked up before he could stop himself, ‘’ _and_ you’re the most powerful beast alive.’’

Alt winced. Actually winced. Finn realised why he was usually stone-faced...because when he wasn’t, he was incredibly easy to read, ‘’yes. That, too,’’ he murmured, as if he didn’t want to acknowledge the fact. Finn quickly dropped his eyes and Alt made an unhappy noise at the back of his throat, ‘’don’t do that.’’

‘’Do what?’’ Finn mumbled, staring at the gravel.

‘’Drop your eyes. I...I don’t care about that. We’re...bonds. I want you to be...comfortable. Around me,’’ he sighed, ‘’I’m sorry. I’m awful with words.’’

Finn flicked his violet eyes up hesitantly. The odd of him being at ease around Alt any time soon, with the kidnapping thing and the ‘being the most powerful beast’ thing, but certainly not having to look down all the time would be nice. He nodded. Alt began walking, and Finn had no choice but to follow. They left the grounds and began walking into the valley. The wind was more persistent here, but pleasant, and without Lirim and all that it held in Finn’s line of vision, he felt a little more at peace.

‘’How are you?’’ Alt asked quietly as they walked. He had his arms folded behind his back, like he was escorting Finn to a fancy dinner.

‘’Good,’’ Finn said automatically.

‘’No. Honestly. Tell me,’’ Alt requested. He was looking out at the valley, not at Finn.

Finn sighed, ‘’what do you want me to say? That I’m terrified and really unhappy and I want to go home? That I don’t want to be bonded to you, or to anyone? That I hate that you kidnapped me, hold me under lock and key, expect me to fit your image of a perfect bond and be _happy_ with it?’’ Finn was getting quickly riled up and he knew that if things kept going like this, he’d storm off. One wrong, self-entitled word from Alt and he’d be gone.

But to his surprise, Alt just looked down from where the sun was slowly sinking over the valley, and whispered, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ Finn looked at him sharply, ‘’I should have...done it better. Met you first. Taken you out. Explained it all to you. I...my instincts got the better of me...and I know this is horrible. I know that,’’ Finn was surprised at how self-loathing he sounded. Like he hated what he had done as much as Finn hated it, ‘’I wish...’’ he sighed, long and deep, ‘’if there was a way of starting this again...but...as the head of my family, I’m expected to do things properly. And that’s the way it’s done amongst beasts. I’m sorry, I’m just...’’

He fell silent. Alt wasn’t used to saying that much. He was a man of few words. Finn stared down again, biting his lip. There was one vital thing he needed to ask and now was the perfect opportunity. But he wasn’t sure he was ready to hear the answer, ‘’Baltasar, um...’’

‘’Alt is fine.’’

‘’A-Alt...uh...since I came here, everyone’s been...acting like they were expecting me. Me specifically. They knew my name and stuff. You knew where I lived. What is all that about?’’

Alt shook his head, ‘’this isn’t a conversation we should have now. You’re distraught.’’

Finn stopped, and so did his bond, in the middle of the grassy plains, ‘’no. Tell me,’’ Finn demanded.

Alt didn’t comment on his tone. He was silent for a while, and finally said, ‘’you don’t have contact with your family right?’’

Finn shook his head, trying not to freak out at how much Alt knew about him, ‘’after I left for uni, we stopped talking,’’ his family had been overbearing, they sheltered him like a child...it had been suffocating.

‘’Had you stayed with them, they might have explained this to you,’’ Alt looked out across the valley, ‘’your family is historically famous for producing at least one omega per generation that is...more likely to have children than others. For generations, they had supplied ruling families with...their best chance at furthering the line. But when you were born, and it was pretty obvious you’d present as an omega, and my parents demanded you be engaged to me, your parents broke the tradition. They ran away and settled elsewhere. My mothers were furious, but they let them go. Of course, we always knew where they were. And everyone expected us to bond when you finally presented as an omega. I...I was shown pictures of you. I know it sounds weird. But they told me about you, how you did at school, what you were like. I grew up with the idea of you always around me and...gradually, from when I turned sixteen, I began to...look forward to it. To us. Our life together. And not because you’d be good at bearing children but because...’’ he groaned, ‘’this is probably sounding really weird. But...I felt like I knew you. A little bit. Or, rather, that I wanted to get to know you. And through it all I didn’t really realise that to you, I was a complete stranger. I was looking forward to finally meeting you so much that I managed to mess it all up,’’ his whole posture exuded sadness. Finn wondered since when he had the power to make such a giant of a man look so...small.

He said nothing. There was a lot to process.

He began walking again. 

Alt fell into step next to him.

They didn’t say anything else.

*~*~*  


Even though Alfie was an accountant, he was better with his hands than his numbers. At home, it was hard to find a job in his field, so mostly he sold toys on etsy. He made the toys himself – teddy bears with button eyes, little bunnies from chequered material, dolls with fake flowers from Poundland sewn into their hair...it calmed him. And now he needed calming more than ever. Even though he was supposed to wait for Jordan to spend some time with him, he’d ran off, found Seònaid and asked her for some sewing materials. Now he was half-way through making a palm-sized teddy bear from a red and blue chequered kitchen cloth, hidden in one of the guest rooms. He had no buttons but he was fully contemplating sneaking back into Jordan’s bedroom and pulling some off one of his shirts when the doors to the guest room opened and Jordan’s head popped through. He gave Alfie a warm smile when he spotted him and came fully into the room, ‘’there you are,’’ he sat on the edge of the guest bed, keeping a comfortable distance away from Alfie, ‘’what you making?’’

‘’Toy,’’ Alfie half-heartedly showed him, ‘’if I personalise it, I’ll get twenty quid on etsy.’’

Jordan bit his tongue. He decided telling Alfie how he’d just envisioned their child curled up with one of his home-made toys would not go through well, so instead he said, ‘’you don’t have to. If you need money, I’ll-‘’

‘’It calms me,’’ Alfie said quickly.

Jordan nodded, ‘’do you want to go out? You can stay here if you want. I won’t bother you. But...’’ his dark blue eyes twinkled, ‘’I figured you’d like what I planned.’’ When Alfie gave him a distrusting look, Jordan grinned, ‘’it involves getting out of here.’’

Hesitantly, Alfie put his toy down. Even if they just went out into the hills, at least he’d be out and about. Who knew how long he’d be stuck in Lirim if he passed up on this opportunity.

Fifteen minutes later Alfie was decked out in Jordan’s super-warm motorbike jacket, a helmet on his head. He was sitting behind Jordan on his bike as Jordan fished out his own helmet, ‘’don’t tell anyone about this, by the way,’’ he said with a grin, ‘’I’m not supposed to take you out until the three months pass. And hold on tight,’’ he fastened the helmet in place and revved the engine. Alfie had no choice but to put his arms around Jordan’s hips, as lightly as possible. Alfie thought it was ironic that Jordan owned a motorcycle, considering it was the thing that took him out in the first place. But then all thoughts went out of Alfie’s head as they shot away from Lirim, on the path that snaked towards the hills and around one of the closer hills. He yelled and squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to Jordan.

 _Open your eyes_ , Alfie dictated in his head, _memorise which was he’d going. Maybe you’ll spot an exit._

Alfie opened his eyes an inch, then fully. He blinked. Through the helmet, the gold-and-red wash of the sun reflected in a blur against the hills as they sped around the one up front and rumbled on. For a long while, there was nothing but hills of the Beacon. And then, suddenly, Jordan veered to the side. There was a tunnel, the path to it masked by trees. Jordan shot through it. They were leaving the hills behind. Alfie held his breath, not afraid anymore. Because they weren’t going _by_ the exit, but _through_ it. And that tunnel would be his way to freedom.

*~*~*

Eric had a little office attached to his bedroom that Brín hadn’t ventured into yet. In fact, after that first night, he hadn’t been there at all. But on Monday when the lessons kicked in, so did the four hours of bonding time. In Brín’s case, they were cut to two – the other two would be spent on additional math classes. It was humiliating, being the oldest out of the four humans and yet being given basic classes like a little kid. Before he ran away, he had nearly completed high school. He wasn’t a buffoon. Still, he’d rather slag through two additional hours of math with Napoleon than spend them around Eric the Fredrik-Son-of-a-Bitch. Brín wondered if he should give a polite knock on the office doors, to which he had been called after dinner, but before he could, Eric’s calm, tired-sounding voice came, ‘’come in.’’

Brín found Eric sitting at his desk, slumped, tapping away at a laptop. He had spectacles on, illuminated by the light of the screen. An untouched coffee sat next to his elbow. Ash-blond strands of hair had fallen from the knot at the back of his head, and Eric kept tucking them behind his ear impatiently. It took him a good thirty seconds to stop typing and look at Brín, ‘’I’m busy today,’’ he said. He was back to sounding polite but reserved. He was removed from the whole situation. Neither viewed the other as someone they were bonded with for life, ‘’I don’t have time to entertain you.’’

Brín shrugged. He hadn’t expected much.

Eric waved a hand at the corner, ‘’if you want to stay here, sit in the corner and be quiet.’’

Brín leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest, ‘’and if I don’t want to stay here?’’

‘’Then you’re free to go,’’ Eric said, unfazed, already tapping away at his laptop again. Brín watched him for a couple seconds, before he turned and walked off, ‘’close the doors!’’ Eric called after him, not even peeling his eyes away from the laptop.

Brín didn’t. It was a small satisfaction.

Brín didn’t feel like doing anything in particular but suddenly, without the others for company, Lirim seemed huge and cold and isolated. Loneliness began to creep closer, and that was dangerous. Loneliness meant he couldn’t think straight. It made him do stupid things. It rarely visited him when he was out on the streets, but when it did, there was no way he could deal with it. So he’d just have to keep it away. Brín jogged down the stairs. He had no idea where Napoleon was – probably taking a break, since Brín was supposed to be with Eric. He thought about running, now that no one expected it, but as he passed a window he saw Miss Medrano guarding the drive way. So that was a no-go then.

He found himself in the kitchen soon enough. Seon and the two apprentices – Marie and Jaya – were sitting on the counter, drinking cans of coke. Vicky was leaning against the fridge. Seon grinned at him when he came in, ‘’done already?’’

Brín just shrugged. Seon tossed him a can of coke and he pulled himself up on the counter opposite the girls, ‘’we we just talking about you and your little squad,’’ Jaya said sweetly. For a second, her pupil became vertical, like a cat’s. Seon swatted at her knee, ‘’don’t freak out the master, wein,’’ she turned to Brín, ‘’we was discussing what youse were all doing before,’’ she explained, ‘’master Alfie was a wee little accountant, ey? Master Finn went to art university, master Tommy to a photography one. What about ya, wein?’’

‘’I was a travelling singer,’’ Brín said. There was no point hiding who he was. He’d never been ashamed of it, not with Cam and not after. It had been the thing that kept him going. Just knowing that he didn’t have his guitar made his stomach churn.

Marie clapped her chubby hands, ‘’oh, sing us a song, master Brín.’’

Brín cringed, ‘’just Brín is fine.’’

Vicky grinned, ‘’go on then, Brín.’’

Seon nodded encouragingly, ‘’go on, wein. One of those wee Irish ones. I like those.’’

Brín looked between them. He did love to sing and he hadn’t been doing any of that lately. Maybe this would help with the miserable way he’d been feeling since dinner. He shrugged and gave them a grin, ‘’ _well I took a stroll on the old long walk, of a day..._ ’’

‘’ _Ey-a-ey!_ ’’ Seon roared with him.

‘’ _I met a little girl and we stopped to talk..._ ’’

*~*~*  


Tommy was outside on the patio. He wasn’t big on spending time with Chase, and after dinner he’d slipped out. He had been expecting Chase to leave him alone, so he dug out his packet of cigarettes from his old jeans and smoked, staring at the beautiful valley. But Chase didn’t leave him alone, ‘’what are you doing?’’ came Chase’s angry voice right before the cigarette was snatched from Tommy’s lips. Chase crushed it with the heel of his shoe, ‘’you stink of tobacco.’’

‘’What do you care what I smell like?’’ Tommy challenged. He’d only had a few puffs of the cigarette and now it lay, unusable, under Chase’s foot.

‘’It’s disgusting. You’re bonded to a high-ranker, you should show some class, tooth-pick’’

Tommy snorted, ‘’hearing that from you is like getting lectured on church etiquette by an atheist.’’

Tommy gasped as he was suddenly whirled round and pinned against the couch he had been sitting on. Chase had one of his arms pinned to the small of his back in a death-grip. His free hand slid into the back pocket of Tommy’s jeans. Tommy kicked out, ‘’wow, chill out, sparky!’’

‘’Shut up,’’ Chase growled in his ear, pulling out the packet of cigarettes and letting Tommy go. He didn’t mention bonding time, and neither did Tommy, seething mad, watching Chase retreat back into Lirim to do gods know what – with Tommy’s cigarettes.

‘’Asshole,’’ Tommy hissed and stormed off.

He was walking round the ground floor, unsure of what to do with himself, too pissed off to stay in the tranquil environment of the patio, when he heard singing. He backtracked and walked into the kitchen, where Seònaid and Brín were hollering a song at the top of their lungs while the two apprentice maids and Vicky clapped and laughed along,

‘ _’and I ask you friend, what’s a fella to do,_

_Cause her hair was black and hey eyes were blue,_

_So I took her hand and gave her a twirl,_

_And I lost my heart to Galway girl..._ ’’

Tommy grinned, listening to Brín sing and Seon holler. Brín had a really nice voice. Unsurprising, since usually he talked in a melodic, pretty accent. Tommy wasn’t surprised that Brín could live off his singing – if he passed Brín on the streets, he’d probably toss a fiver into his guitar case. He gladly listened to the rest of the song and clapped with the girls when Brín and Seon sketched a bow, ‘’hey, Tommy,’’ Brín grinned at the newcomer, feeling better now that he had sang.

Tommy walked over and frowned at Vicky, ‘’should a high ranker really be sitting around with the likes of us?’’ he teased. Brín’s singing made him feel better, too, and the atmosphere in the kitchen was much nicer. Seon tossed him a coke with a conspirator wink.

Vicky shrugged and gave Tommy a truthful answer, surprising him, ‘’Lirim gets awfully lonely sometimes. At least the likes of you are good company,’’ she offered Tommy a grin as she said so and the human felt himself warming up to her. Vicky and Seon were probably the only beasts so far whom he could grow to like. Mostly because they didn’t pull possessive-beast bullshit on him or force him to stay inside the mansion.

As Brín pulled Vicky, Marie and Jaya into conversation, Tommy pulled Seon to the side, ‘’so...Chase just stole my cigarettes,’’ he said quietly.

Seon nodded gravely; by the slightly yellow tinge on her fingertips, Tommy had pin-pointed her as a long-time smoker from the beginning, ‘’unfortunate.’’

‘’Maybe...we could make a deal?’’

Seon took a step back, ‘’oh, no, master Tommy, yer a sweet lad, but if master Chase found out...’’

‘’Come on, Seon-‘’

‘’Yer a chancer, master Tommy,’’ Seon shook her head, ‘’I couldn’t risk it.’’

Tommy sighed and made his best pitiful face that always got his professors to extend the deadline for him. He raised hazel eyes to Seon, ‘’come on? Maybe when I become his bond properly, and the trial period is over...I could return the favour?’’ not like he was planning on sticking around long enough to be bit. But he’d survive dealing with the schedule and with Chase only if he could smoke, ‘’anything at all?’’ he prompted.

Seon chewed her lip, ‘’well, it is a big mansion...and we’re a tad bit low on staff...’’

‘’I’ll get you as big a team as you’ll need,’’ Tommy promised, ‘’packet a day?’’ he extended a hand towards her.

‘’Packet a _week_ ,’’ she said gravelly, clasping it, ‘’and only as long as ya keep it a secret from the masters.’’

‘’Deal,’’ Tommy shook her hand. A packet a week...could have gone worse.

‘’Right, don’t be a wee clip, then.’’

Tommy grinned, ‘’okay. Whatever that means.’’

*~*~*  


‘’Welcome to Brecon,’’ Jordan said brightly, having pulled his helmet off. Alfie, also helmet-less, stared around in awe, at the picturesque bulwark of the Brecon town centre. He was outside. He was amongst civilisation. Maybe he couldn’t run up to a random person and beg for refuge against a beast, but he could definitely marvel at the small but of freedom, ‘’you want to get off, or do you want to sit on the bike all evening?’’ Jordan asked with a grin.

Finally, Alfie slid off the bike, waiting for Jordan to chain it up to a tree. Alfie exhaled. The sudden freedom, as limited as it was, made his knees weak. Jordan came to stand next to him, ‘’I didn’t want to pick your clothes for you, so I thought we could go shopping. Cool?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Alfie breathed. They started walking down the slightly sloped street, past vintage houses and shops.

For a couple hours, Alfie forgot who he was with or what he would come back to that evening. For a while, he was back to being a fresh-graduate on a shopping spree, except with a much larger budget than normal. He was testing Jordan, seeing how much power he had over him, like Vicky said. He picked out a soft, black turtleneck for eighty quid and Jordan didn’t bat an eye; he simply pulled out his wallet when Alfie found shoe for one hundred and twenty, too.

As the sun set, Alfie found himself sitting on a little bench next to Jordan, outside the white-and-green Westend Fish Bar, splitting a greasy paper cone of fat chips. They were eating with their fingers and it felt so _normal_ , even if they had been stared at all day, what with Jordan, being a beast, ‘’so what do you do?’’ Alfie asked, mouth full of potatoey goodness.

‘’I run a motorcycle chain,’’ Jordan said, fishing around for the crunchy chips, ‘’when my parents retire, I’ll be in charge of the bear-beasts, too.’’

Alfie hummed, ‘’motorcycle chain, huh? Is it worth it?’’ Jordan just looked pointedly at the four bags of shopping at Alfie’s feet with a grin. As much as Alfie wanted to ignore his predicament, the curiosity got the best of him, ‘’what do the other beasts do?’’

‘’Well, Chase goes to university but he’s dropped out for a bit, at least until Tommy completes the phases. To be honest, I don’t think he’ll go back. Education has never been his forte. Alt is obviously in charge of most ruling families, but his moms also run the Mexican cartel.’’

Alfie nearly choked on a chip, ‘’you’re serious?’’

‘’Yeah, it’s pretty badass, actually,’’ Jordan grinned like a kid talking about his favourite superhero comic, ‘’but Alt’s like a bunny. So the cartel will probably just go over to one of his cousins.’’

Alfie swallowed his chip, ‘’that’s...so what does Eric do, then?’’

‘’He has his own law firm _and_ he’s in charge of all the cat-beasts in Europe and the Americas. There’s so many of them that there are two other families that juggle cat-beasts.’’

‘’Is that why he looks so tired all the time?’’

‘’Yeah, he’s a hardcore workaholic. I was kind of hoping Brín would give him the pause in his day that he needs, but...’’ he trailed off with a sad smile, before standing and wiping his hands on his jeans, ‘’want a drink?’’

‘’Red fanta.’’

Jordan jogged into the chip shop, unfazed by Alfie’s unhealthy choice, clearly less old fashioned than the other beasts, and Alfie finished the rest of the chips, tossing the cone into the bin next to the bench. He looked down the street. It was largely empty. He could make a run for it. How long would it take for Jordan to realise he had run? He’d probably be by the motorcycle in seconds, chase Alfie down... he sighed, looking at the picturesque street. The cold butt of a fanta bottle was pressed to his forehead and he looked up, taking it from Jordan’s hand, ‘’what were you looking at?’’ Jordan asked softly, as if he knew what Alfie had been thinking.

Alfie shrugged, ‘’it’s pretty here.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Jordan stretched, ‘’we should probably get going...’’

‘’Jordan...’’ Alfie played with the unopened fanta bottle in his hands.

‘’Hm?’’

‘’Can I go see my family?’’

Jordan faltered. Sighed. Ran a hand through his black hair, ‘’...not yet,’’ he said, and Alfie’s heart fell, ‘’I think, right now, it wouldn’t do you any good. You need to get used to being around beasts first. Otherwise you’ll just get pointlessly attached.’’ Jordan reached out, brushing a gentle thumb over the mark on Alfie’s neck that told the viewer that he was bonded. Alfie didn’t push him away, ‘’tell you what,’’ Jordan said, seeing his bond’s face drop, ‘’after phase one, I’ll take you to see your family, kay? So just wait till the end of the month.’’

Phase one...after Alfie was bit. Jordan would only take Alfie to see his family when there was no going back. Alfie swallowed thickly but looked up at Jordan and forced a smile, at which Jordan’s cheeks coloured slightly, ‘’deal.’’

Like hell it was.

*~*~*

It was a little past eleven when Finn, lying in bed next to Alt, heard Jordan’s motorcycle rumble through the driveway and go quiet, ‘’they’re back,’’ he said softly, staring at the stars through the ceiling-glass, ‘’where do you think they went?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Alt said softly, ‘’you should get some sleep. You’re probably tired from all the walking.’’

They’d walked for a straight two hours, Finn so lost in thought about his family and his engagement to Alt since he was a child that he hadn’t even thought about re-starting the conversation, ‘’yeah,’’ Finn said, rolling onto his side and settling into the pillows. The bed was comfortable and sleep would come quick, even with the turmoil in his head.

‘’Finn?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Please don’t try to run away tonight,’’ Alt said quietly.

Finn didn’t reply. He just closed his eyes. It would probably be the only time Alt would acknowledge what happened the night before.

But he was so tired that there was no chance of him running; he slept straight through the night.


	5. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another whooping 20 comments - you guys are amazing! 
> 
> A bunch of you have said that you check every day in hopes of an update, so now I have devised an update schedule, hopefully so you guys are more comfortable :)   
> I'll update Lirim every Monday & Friday (I'll try to stick to this!)
> 
> (special shout-out to FlufflePufflePonies YOU ARE HILARIOUS I LOVE YOU ALWAYS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the questions this week: 
> 
> WHY DOES CHASE CARE IF TOMMY SMOKES?   
> TBH it's all down to upbriging. As 'modern' as Chase seems, he was raised in the same family as Eric, so he has pretty conservative views on some things, like the roles of humans in society. To him, even if Tommy isn't an ideal bond, he should at least act like one and smoking is considered a 'bad habit' - really, it's like being a wife a couple decades back. Your husband woud frown upon you smoking. 
> 
> DID YOU MISS WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL ALT IS?   
> NOPE ITS A SURPRISE MWAHAHAHAH
> 
> ERIC & CHASE BOTH ACT REALLY COLD - IS IT THEIR UPRBRINGING?   
> Kind of. They're from a pretty conservative family but also Eric is a man who dedicates every breathing second to work and Chase is a teenager who was busy at university, so them suddenly being tied down to human males annoys them. 
> 
> CAN BONDS HURT EACH OTHER?   
> Yes. Instincts dictate that they cherish & protect each other, but they can be ignored, especially in human form. It is harder in beast form, but it can still be done. It's kind of like going against your nature though, so it has to be a concious decision. It can't be done by accident. 
> 
> ARE THERE ANY SNAKE/SPIDER BEASTS?   
> Yep! I'll elaborate on it later but the family of anaconda-beasts are the leading family of all reptile beasts and the bee-beasts are the leading family for all insects. (BUT IMAGINE HOW UNFAIRT THAT IS THO SOMEONE IS A WOLF AND YOU'RE A FLY XD)
> 
> Thanks for the interest guys! If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask!   
> Honestly a massive thank you to each and every one of you. Y'all are amazing, I hope you enjoy this update!

When Finn woke up the next morning, Alt was long gone. His pillow was carefully plumped up and his side of the mattress cover was smoothed out, but the green covers were still securely wrapped around Finn. Sunlight fell through the ceiling window, directly onto Finn’s face. The omega winced and sat up, noticing something on Alt’s pillow. It was a flower, small, with red petals edged in white. Pretty. But Finn had no idea what it was doing on Alt’s pillow. Did the man leave it there for him? Finn frowned but decided not to touch the flower, in case Alt had put it there as part of some weird beast ritual. He slid out of bed. The day prior, he had been woken up by Irena squishing his cheeks and muttering in Polish, but today no one had come to bother him. He went to the en suite bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. After returning to the room, he went for his clothes, discarded at the foot of the bed, but spotted a pile of new, neatly folded ones on the desk below the watercolour painting of the stormy sea, with a post-it note atop it reading ‘FINN’. He shrugged and picked the clothes up.

Finn was shocked to find that the clothes on the desk were not new. They were _his_. From his little room in Lincoln. A striped blue t-shirt, khaki cargo pants and his old army jacket. Even his trainers were tucked under the desk. The first thought that hit Finn was that oh shit, Alt had ransacked his home. But then he realised that this was probably a way of getting Finn to feel a little bit more comfortable in Lirim and he...appreciated the gesture. He dressed quickly, ran a hand through his silvery-blond hair and sneaked from the room.

The others were finishing breakfast in the kitchen when he entered, ‘’mornin’, wein,’’ Seònaid said, setting down a bowl of fruit salad and a plate of eggs at the table next to Brín.

‘’How come no one woke me up?’’ Finn asked, sliding into the chair next to Brín, who looked half alive. He gave him a sleepy smile. Alfie was busy trying to steal Tommy’s eggs.

‘’The big guy,’’ Tommy waved a hand, ‘’what’s his name again?’’

‘’Baltasar,’’ Finn said with a mouth full of eggs.

‘’Yeah, he came in and said not to wake you up. Said you were allowed to sleep as long as you liked.’’

‘’Lucky! I’m so jealous,’’ Alfie complained, fork sneaking closer to Tommy’s plate, ‘’Brín barely looks alive and- OUCH! TOMMY!’’

‘’Drama queen,’’ Tommy said mildly, grinning at Alfie who cradled his hand, which Tommy had slapped as it got an inch too close to his eggs, which he now finished in a gulp.

‘’Alt left a flower next to me in the bed,’’ Finn said thoughtfully and glanced at the cook, who was bustling around the kitchen, ‘’Seon, do you know anything about that?’’

‘’Nothin’ at all, master Finn,’’ Seon said a little too quickly, with a knowing smile.

Finn sighed and glanced at Brín, hoping for some compassion. But Brín was asleep, the hand propping up his face squishing his cheek up adorably. A snore broke from his parted lips and Finn cracked up so loudly he startled the man awake.

*~*~*

That day, during bonding time, Alt was late. Really late. Finn was sitting out in the patio, waiting for the giant, but eventually he got bored and wandered off. None of the humans had the time to explore the massive ground of Lirim yet. Finn took a stroll around the house and towards the east end of it, accompanied by the soft sound of wind chimes. He was basking in the warm April sun when the peaceful sound of the chimes was interrupted by a rumbling bark of an engine. Finn recognised the sound immediately and he sped up. Soon enough he stood at the easternmost end of the mansion, an extension that had been made into a garage. The doors of it were open and three separate motorbikes stood inside, amongst scattered tools and bike gear. Jordan was kneeling on the gravel in front of the garage, working on a fourth bike. He spotted Finn before he could sneak away and gave him a smile, ‘’hey, you.’’

‘’O-oh. Hey,’’ Finn hadn’t interacted with other beasts aside from Alt. He only saw Eric during joint dinner, and Chase was so scary-looking Finn didn’t dare approach him. Jordan seemed to pretty nice, but he was always busy, too – now at least Finn knew where, ‘’isn’t Alfie supposed to be with you?’’

‘’Yeah, but some days he’s got Chinese instead of bonding time,’’ Jordan set down the wrench and stood, dusting off his knees, ‘’truthfully, I think he needs space away from me anyway. Being around him all the time isn’t the best idea right now, for me,’’ he smiled at Finn. He was quick to smile. It came easily for him. He slid his hands into his pockets, ‘’did Alt lose you or something?’’

‘’He got held up,’’ Finn said vaguely and finally glanced at the bike, eyes shining as he took in the vintage, red leather seat, the low front and massive front light, ‘’is that a benelli?’’ he asked before he could stop himself.

‘’750,’’ Jordan’s grin grew as he patted the black handle bars, ‘’just finished patching it up. You like bikes?’’

‘’Uh-huh,’’ Finn said dumbly, getting closer to admire the model. The bike had its age, but that was part of its beauty, ‘’from the sixties?’’

‘’Sixty nine,’’ Jordan nodded excitedly, recognising a fellow motorbike enthusiast, ‘’you really know your shit.’’

‘’Not really,’’ Finn said but blushed at the compliment, coming around to admire the benelli, ‘’you’ve done a good job with it.’’

‘’Thanks,’’ Jordan gestured to the bike, ‘’want to try it out?’’

Finn’s eyes actually sparkled, ‘’can I?’’

‘’Sure,’’ Jordan went to fetch his helmet, ‘’stick to the path, the wheels aren’t great on the grass.’’

Finn nodded as Jordan settled the helmet on his silver blond hair, ‘’uh, by the way,’’ he said, mounting the bike and revelling at the feel of the handlebars in his hands, ‘’sorry about...hitting you...with my bike...’’

‘’No harm done,’’ Jordan said easily. He stopped himself from actually thanking Finn for doing it. Otherwise he wouldn’t have met Alfie and as awful as he felt for kidnapping the boy, he was still everything Jordan imagined his bond would be, when he finally got one.

A moment later Finn was speeding down the road winding around the hills that the cars used, whooping with joy. He had missed riding his motorbike the most; he rode at least once a day back in Lincoln. His bike was probably so wrecked by Jordan’s massive beast form that it’d be scrap if Finn ever tried to reclaim it. But he tried not to think about that, or anything else, as he sped up, doing a neat turn and zapping back the way he came from. He had to admit riding along the beautiful scenery of the Beacon was breath-taking.

 He was halfway down the path back towards the hills for the second time when it happened.

The ground rumbled as if an earthquake was rolling through the hills and Finn came to a sudden stop to avoid toppling over. He turned sharply and sped back towards Lirim. As he approached, he spotted Alt’s massive shape looming over Jordan. Finn parked so violently he uprooted grass and mud. He slammed the brake down and jumped off the bike, ‘’...could have gotten hurt!’’ he heard Alt roar at Jordan as he ran over. He’d never seen Alt mad and the very sight made Finn falter. Jordan had his head down, revealing the nape of his neck in submission even if his fists and jaw were clenched. Finn snapped out of it and ran to Alt, grabbing his hand before he got into a fight with Jordan, which the bear-beast would undoubtedly lose. Even as Finn tugged, Alt didn’t even budge, but at least he looked down at his bond.

‘’It wasn’t Jordan’s fault,’’ Finn said levelly even as he quivered at being targeted by Alt’s stormy brown gaze, ‘’and I know how to ride. I’ve had a bike longer than I’ve had a licence, alright? I’ve driven in places more dangerous than a path between some hills,’’ that wasn’t the right thing to do. Finn easily read Alt’s expression – he was angry he hadn’t been there at those points of Finn’s life, ‘’stop yelling at him, Alt,’’ Finn thought back to what Vicky had said, about how much power the humans held over their bonds and gave Alt’s hand a gentle squeeze.

It worked.

Alt’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly and the anger went out of his eyes, ‘’sorry,’’ he mumbled and glanced at Jordan, who peeked at him, ‘’sorry, Jordan,’’ he said again.

Jordan gave a laugh, though there was a nervous edge to it, ‘’it’s fine. I should have asked permission-‘’

‘’No, you shouldn’t have,’’ Finn said, letting go of Alt’s hand, ‘’I’m an adult and Alt is not my parent. I can do what I want without a permission slip. This isn’t a primary school field trip,’’ he lifted his chin and stared Alt down which, really, must have looked hilarious considering their size different, ‘’d’you hear, Alt? You are _not_ in charge of me.’’

Alt nodded. He kept his eyes down, as if Finn was the powerful beast; he looked so miserable Finn actually felt a little sorry for him, ‘’thanks for the ride, Jordan. It’s an awesome bike,’’ he tipped his head towards the valley, ‘’come on, Alt. Let’s go for a walk.’’

Alt readily fell into step with him and when they were a good distance away, Finn asked, ‘’what’s the deal with the flower on the pillow?’’

‘’The gloxinia?’’

‘’Mmmh, that,’’ Finn noted the name of the flower in his head, in case it was important.

Alt didn’t reply, instead producing another flower form his pocket, crumpled from being kept in confines. It was a hyacinth, Finn knew that much by the oval shape and the tiny flowers, but it was yellow. Finn plucked it gingerly from the beast’s hand when it was extended towards him. He raised an eyebrow; the valley was just grass, and there was no flower garden in Lirim. Finn wondered where Alt got all the flowers from, ‘’you sure like flowers, huh?’’

Alt just shrugged.

*~*~*  


All day it looked like it would rain, and all day Brín racked his head for a way to sleep through the night without being woken by an icy downpour on the couches of the patio. So he ventured into the shed, which stood within the ‘garden’ of Lirim and looked more like a little brick house than anything else. Brín had seen it before but hadn’t thought about going inside, deeming the couch more comfortable. Now he opened the doors, located under an archway that hid the little slab of concrete that was the porch from the elements. Brín would have killed for the shed when he had been homeless. It looked like the perfect little home. He pushed open the doors, which were not locked.

Inside, the shed was surprisingly...shedy. There were boxes of tools and trinkets set on the floor, the little wooden table under the window and on the shelf in the corner. An old suitcase lay in the corner, upon which stood a stack of old, worn comics, at least fifty years old. There was a land mower in one corner and a kiddie bicycle missing a wheel in the other. Evidence of a childhood spent in Lirim. Brín wondered who had ridden the bicycle as a child.

He looked around. It was cluttered and dusty; there were cobwebs in the corners, but overall, it wasn’t bad at all. After some looking, Brín found a broomstick. He was meant to be at his additional lessons but for the next half an hour, he swept the dust and cobwebs from the hut and out through the doors. Then he set about clearing the space. When he re-stacked all the boxes, chests and the old suitcase, they took up only one third of the space they had previously occupied. He set about organising a sleeping space – for the purpose, he shoved the shelf against the wall.

Something fluttered to the floor. Brín glanced at the yellowed piece of paper, curled around the edges, that he had dislodged from between the shelf and the wall. He picked it up and flipped it over.

It was a photograph of a bunch of children.

Brín recognised Alt straight away. Even as a teenager he towered over everyone else. He looked different from now, black hair hanging in his face, hunched over – his seventeen year old self in the pictures was clearly awkward as hell, and self conscious. He stood next to Chase, who was recognisable by his golden brown skin and blond hair, though he was only about nine years old. He was grinning broadly at the camera and showing a peace sign. Jordan had both his arms around Vicky and Eric. Though he was only about thirteen in the picture, he had already outgrown a perfectly groomed Eric, though now Eric was taller. Vicky looked about ten, had an awful pixie cut and was also showing a peace sign like her brother. Behind them, Lirim loomed.

So they were childhood friends. No wonder the pack now lived together.

Brín put the photo gently back onto the shelf.

*~*~*

Tommy clutched the pills – six, in a little plastic square – like they were his lifeline. Which they were. He hoped he’d never have to use the contraceptives, but ever since Napoleon’s lovely lesson on a collapsible womb, the thought of having a child had haunted Tommy. After negotiating cigarettes with Seon, it wasn’t that hard to coax her into smuggling him the contraceptives. ‘Just this once’ she had said. Tommy hoped he’d never even have to use them. Chase didn’t seem interested in him at the moment. Hopefully it would stay like that. But he wasn’t going to risk it.

He put the contraceptives into his pocket gingerly as he walked outside to the patio. He had Chase’s clothes on again. Brín was sprawled on the couch, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed, singing in his lovely voice, ‘’ _New York city please go easy on me, tonight..._ ’’ he faltered and opened one green eye, hearing Tommy approach, ‘’I thought you’d be with the lovely Chase.’’

‘’I thought you’d be learning English or something,’’ Tommy countered, grinning, and dumped himself on one of the couches. Chase had disappeared off to somewhere as soon as the phrase ‘bonding time’ had been uttered after dinner. Tommy pulled out a cigarette.

He and Brín both looked out into the Valley, admiring their prison in silence.

*~*~*

‘’How was Chinese?’’ Jordan asked brightly, walking into his bedroom that evening, pleased to find Alfie already washed and in bed, flipping through a comic book Vicky must have given him. He looked positively huggable and it pissed Jordan off to no end that he could not embrace his bond.

‘ _’N_ _ǐ_ _shì y_ _ī_ _gè pìgu_ ‘’ Alfie said smoothly, though with the incorrect accent.

‘’Hey!’’ Jordan flicked his forehead with a grin, ‘’I know what that means. You’re an ass, too, by the way,’’ he sat down a safe distance away, giving Alfie his space as the boy put his comic down, ‘’sorry we didn’t get to spend any time together,’’ Jordan said gently, unsure if Alfie even wanted to be around him.

Alfie didn’t reply, just studied Jordan. Then, out of nowhere, he asked, ‘’can you shift into your beast from?’’

Jordan blinked, ‘’what for?’’

Alfie shrugged, ‘’dunno. I’m curious. I only saw you once.’’

Jordan gave him a long look but finally shrugged and pulled his t-shirt off, revealing a sleek body hard with muscle. Alfie glanced away as Jordan shuffled out of his jeans and underwear. Alfie expected the sound of bones crunching, some growling and maybe roaring. Instead, there was absolute silence in the room and eventually, too curious to wait, Alfie turned back to Jordan.

Except Jordan wasn’t there.

Or, rather, his human body wasn’t. Where Jordan had stood now sat a massive grizzly bear with black fur, staring at Alfie. And maybe it was the close proximity of the animal to Alfie, or the fact that it looked so much larger and more dangerous when Alfie could actually see him properly, because the boy scrambled back on the bed and screamed. The fear overtook him for a couple seconds so he couldn’t remember how Jordan shifted back into human form, but a second later he was on the bed, leaning over Alfie, face full of worry, ‘’Jordan you’re naked!’’ Alfie screeched.

‘’Sorry!’’ Jordan yelped, scrambling off the bed to grab his boxers, ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I...’’ he hopped around, pulling his jeans on, ‘’I didn’t think I was that scary, honestly,’’ he did his button, paused and sighed, ‘’sorry, Alfie.’’

‘’It’s fine,’’ Alfie swallowed, ‘’I asked you to shift.’’

‘’I should have stepped away, given you space...’’

‘’It’s fine, Jordan. I was just surprised,’’ Alfie said, ‘’sorry if...if the scream was rude.’’

Jordan’s lips tugged up in an uncertain, gentle smile, ‘’it wasn’t.’’

Alfie dropped his eyes to his hands, resting in his lap. He didn’t know what to say, especially when Jordan stood there shirtless. Jordan must have picked up on that, because he grabbed his PJs and slipped into the bathroom. As the shower was turned on, Alfie slid into the bed and closed his eyes. He was still awake when Jordan emerged, but he pretended to sleep as the lights were flicked off.

‘’Good night,’’ Jordan said quietly before going to lie down on his couch.

Alfie didn’t reply.

*~*~*

Brín had hauled a whole bundle of blankets and pillows to the shed. Seon had even found him an old foam camping mattress which he now lay down on the cold brick floor. He arranged the pillows and covers in a sort of nest and lay down facing the brick wall. He was more comfortable and warm than he usually was out on the streets. He was ready to sleep, but before he closed his eyes, he spotted something. He’d thought it was a discolouring of the brick, or a mark left by the shelf he had moved, but now he realised that the white squiggle before him was writing. Brín touched the carved, jagged words, peering at them. It was as if someone had carved it in the brick, lying down just as Brín was now. With a claw, it seemed. Brín’s eyes scanned the words and then widened. Into the wall, a name was etched. A name he knew.

 _Eric_.


	6. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yays, another 15 reviews! You guys are awesome!!
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, easter is hectic and I have family over and stuff...I'll try and write the new Bay Street chapter today, as promised, but I dunno if that will work!! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the lovely, creative and interesting reviews, I've read every single one and honestly they're so uplifting & inspirational so thank you so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the questions this week: 
> 
> WAS SEX PISTOLS AN INSPIRATION?   
> hehe, no, I actually only watched the actual yaoi scenes for that (because I'm trash) so I don't know the story line of Sex Pistols though I've heard it's something regarding shape shifters. Now I'm intrigued though, I'll go watch the whole thing!
> 
> SPIDERS ARE ARACHNIDS AND WHY ARE THEY RULED BY BEES?  
> Not really a question but one of you pointed out that spiders aren't actually 'insects' - firstly, thank you for the bit of information, I completely forgot about that! But if there was a seperate leading family they'd be pretty...weak? Cause there's not any arachnids, so I'm just lumping them with insects. About the 'ruled by bees thing' - so, even though spiders are predators, they are really intelligent I mean - the whole web thing? How some parts are sticky and some aren't? That whole jazz. So I imagine they're like really good 'warriors' but they're smart enough to know that organisatoral insects such as bees are better for leading such a large population of insect bees. Plus, beasts aren't completely animalistic. They shift into their beast form and all that but they retain their intelligence and all so the majority of spider-beasts wouldn't mind being led by bee-beasts...if that makes sense? Sorry for the rant!!
> 
> IS THERE ANY CHANCE OF SEEING THE BEASTS INTERACT WITH EACH OTHER?   
> I'll try! But I concentrated a lot on the beast-human interactions, so I dunno...I'll try my best!!!
> 
> WHAT KIND OF BEAST WOULD I BE?   
> (thanks Sakusa Kiyoomi for the interest - I was surprised by flattered!)   
> I'd like to think I'd be something awesome like an eagle or a tiger or a wolf but tbh I'm a sloth through and through xD What kind of beasts would you guys (honestly) be?
> 
> Thank you for the support my lovelies, if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask!! :)

Waking up next to a flower had been strange enough but when on Friday, exactly one week after being dragged to Lirim, Finn realised that waking up next to a tree branch was definitely stranger. As always, by the time he naturally woke, under the persistent sunrays falling through the ceiling window, Alt was long gone, his side of the bed straightened out. It had been a couple days since the last flower had been given to him, and he’d almost forgotten about it. The humans had been busy with their lessons and pretending they were adjusting, in hopes the beasts of Lirim would let down their guard enough for them to mount another escape. Finn scratched his silvery hair, frowning at the branch. It was prickly, like the arm of a Christmas tree, and now Finn was truly intrigued. He snatched the branch off the pillow. It shed prickly needles everywhere. Finn got dressed quickly and jogged downstairs to the kitchen. Brín, Tommy and Alfie were long gone, Seon busy drying the dishes with a cloth while Vicky sat cross legged on the table in just her socks and a t-shirt, munching on yoghurt. Finn had hoped she’d be there.

‘’What time do ya call this, wein?’’ Seon tutted, leaving the plates alone to go find Finn some breakfast.

Vicky jerked her chin at the branch in Finn’s hand, ‘’the heck’s that?’’

‘’I was hoping you’d tell me,’’ Finn said, approaching the beta, ‘’Alt’s left plants on the pillow twice for me to find when I woke up, and he randomly gave me a yellow hyacinth when we were on a walk. Does it mean something?’’

‘’Probably,’’ curiosity sparked in Vicky’s blue eyes as she scraped the rest of her yoghurt from the plastic pot, ‘’Alt might not talk much and he might appear like he’s an animated rock, but he’s actually really intelligent. Second only to Eric, probably. He’s got all sorts of trivia knowledge cause he reads a lot, and gardening is his passion.’’

Finn stared at her, ‘’Alt. Giant Alt. Likes gardening,’’ he reiterated, ‘’like an old grandma from the 60s?’’

Vicky snorted and nodded, ‘’it’s true, wein,’’ Seon added, ‘’master Alt always gives me flowers on me birthday.’’

‘’Where does he get it from?’’ Finn wanted to know. The valley was pretty much grass and nothing else.

‘’Who knows,’’ Vicky shrugged in a way that told Finn she knew, but wasn’t going to spill, ‘’Alt is pretty old fashioned. If you put a laptop on his lap he’ll spend half an hour trying to figure out how to work Google, so most of his research comes from books. My best bet is that you’ll find the meaning of these flowers in the library.’’

Finn found himself gaping, ‘’this place has a _library_?’’

Vicky raised a golden eyebrow, ‘’are you really surprised?’’

‘’First floor, wein,’’ Seon said helpfully, passing Finn a plate of buttered croissants and a mug of tea.

*~*~*

That Friday was calm. Alfie learned quickly that keeping his mouth shut during lessons allowed him to space out easily and ignore the tirade of duties, expectations and social constructs that were tossed upon him. On Fridays, he was largely alone for most of the day. Bob, a mostly silent man nearly as large as Alt, with a bald head and sunglasses always perched on his nose, was not only Alfie’s bodyguard but also his teacher. He was excellent at that, Alfie had to admit. He had an extensive knowledge on a variety of subjects that Alfie was supposed to learn. He was feeling a little as if he was being fashioned into a trophy wife; after breakfast he was taught violin which, in addition to Chinese if he could master it, would make him pretty skilful. After lunch he had something called ‘paternal classes’ with Finn, who didn’t show. It was like parental classes for a couple expecting a child, but it was weird because Finn and Alfie weren’t in the least pregnant. The lesson consisted mostly of child-care workshops and lectures on what to do to one’s body to make it most liable to conception, starting with a balanced diet and ending on some strange, medieval remedies.

Only Alfie and Finn were forced to take the class as they were considered the most likely to get pregnant, being in the perfect 21-22 bracket. Brín was considered too old to bother with and Tommy was much too young, so the two were expected to do an extensive workout to improve their chances of bearing children after they were changed, outside, under the totalitarian regime of Miss Medrano. They usually had to change and shower before dinner. Dinner had been...muted. Sometimes arguments broke out, especially between Chase and Tommy. Finn still didn’t show up and Alfie was getting faintly worried; Alt sat stiffly as if he, too, was wondering where his bond was. Eric didn’t come, either, apparently too busy with work which Vicky criticised loudly before digging into her food. In her opinion, Brín should be is priority. Alfie was relieved to see that Brín, at least, was thriving – with proper food, exercise and a warm shed to sleep in, his freckled skin glowed, his hair became lustrous and his extremely thin body started putting on some muscles. Alfie worried for him, too; after they finally got out of Lirim, what would happen to Brín? Would he go back to living on the street?

All in all, the atmosphere at the dinner table was as tense as ever, even without Eric’s opinion about Brín hanging above everyone’s head. Alfie was more than happy to sneak back to Jordan’s (he refused to think of it as his) bedroom. Jordan came up a moment later. He had one of his tight shirts on, stretched over the sculpted panes of his chest and the muscles of his stomach and arms, with an old letterman jacket thrown over. Vicky told Alfie once at breakfast that Alfie had been sent to high school to America, when he was fifteen, which resulted in his rather liberal view of society. For fifteen years he grew up with most of the same ideas Eric did, but in America, where beasts and humans were considered equal, his view point changed a little. The jacket was his memoir from his time on the basketball team.

‘’Well, that was awkward,’’ Jordan stretched and kicked the doors shut with his foot. He winced, rolling his shoulder; for most of the day he had been pimping his motorcycles.

Alfie shrugged, ‘’better than usual,’’ he had no desire of making friends with Jordan. Well...had Jordan been human...well, maybe. He was a cool guy, Alfie had to admit. Exactly the type he would befriend at university. Easy to laugh, fun, reckless. But in this scenario, he didn’t even let himself think about it, although his positive attitude in Jordan was vital. He had to control it. Too much and Jordan might thing he was enjoying being bonded to him...that could result in a number of things Alfie didn’t want to think about. Too little and Jordan might transform from a cool guy into a cold, strict piece of shit like Eric. Alfie had to give him just enough to keep Jordan’s fragile trust. Until a chance came for him to escape.

Which, Alfie hoped, was tonight.

He had thought about how to get out the other boys, whom he had grown pretty close to. But Chase had proven fast enough to catch Tommy and he’d probably gut Alfie if he caught them running together. Alfie had not seen a bad side to Alt but he worried there could be one – and that him trying to get Finn out would trigger it. And Brín...well, Brín would probably be the easiest to get out of Lirim. But...Alfie didn’t want to. No matter how awful Eric was, Lirim meant a chance for Brín to thrive, to learn things that would mean he wouldn’t have to live out on the streets when he finally got out. Plus, Alfie had been analysing the situation in the days since his trip with Jordan to Brecon. He’d talked to Vicky and dragged some vital information from her, innocently for her not to suspect he was going to pull a runner – like that she wouldn’t drink alcohol because it muted her beast senses to a large extent. And he’d sussed out where Jordan put his keys to his bike automatically when he finished using it (back pocket). His best shot, right then, was to run by himself and he needed to be out at Brecon for that to happen. From there he’d go to one of the countries that didn’t recognise bonds – Ireland or Spain or South Africa or Japan or Norway or the Czech Republic... and he’d kick up an international scandal because Tommy and Brín had been illegally taken. And Finn...he’d find a way to get him out of Lirim, too.

Baby steps, though.

‘’What do you want to do?’’ Jordan asked, ‘’it’s bonding time, after all. Movie? Or we could go for a walk?’’

‘’A-actually,’’ Alfie did his best show of meekness, keeping his eyes down on his nervously laced fingers. Half of his nerves weren’t even faked, ‘’I was wondering if we could go out again...to that town? It was fun before.’’

Jordan paused. He looked at Alfie. Alfie kept his eyes down. Shit. Had that sounded suspicious? ‘’What would you want to do out in Brecon?’’

Alfie shrugged, ‘’do they have a cinema?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Then let’s see a movie,’’ Alfie said. Jordan remained silent. Shit, he was definitely catching on. Alfie raised his eyes, ‘’I just...you’re right. It is awkward. And between those awkward, tense dinners and the quiet of this mansion, I feel like I’m suffocating. I need to be out where things feel...normal. Please, Jordan.’’

Whatever suspicion had been building up in Jordan crumbled away, ‘’’kay,’’ he said with a worried smile. Vicky had been right. It was easy to control your bonds, when they so clearly worried about your well being, ‘’get your jacket. I don’t want you to catch a cold.’’

*~*~*  


After dinner, Brín was meant to go to his history lessons, instead of going to bonding-time, except he was skipping, as usual. Napoleon must have felt a bit sorry for him, because he never told Eric and he never got mad. Finn was still nowhere to be found and Alfie was doing his bonding time with Jordan. Usually Brín hanged out with Tommy, but tonight he was nowhere to be found, so Brín decided to occupy his time with one of the things he had been meaning to do since he arrived in Lirim – explore it.

The mansion was larger than life and it took Brín a good hour to navigate the bottom floor. There was Jordan’s garage, which Finn had told them about, in the east wing, next to the lounge-dining-room. Brín looked around the lounge for a while. Other than the classroom, bedrooms and kitchen, this was the only other place the human bonds frequented. After he got bored of inspecting it, Brín walked through the large oak doors that led further into the house that he had never gotten the chance to open. He was surprised to find a ‘game’s room’ inside. It was modern, decorated in blues, with a massive pool table in the centre, one of those fake fireplaces on the wall and a home-bar in the corner, with four blue stools. Brín made a mental note to drag Tommy here during their free time.

The first floor also held a guest bedroom, a pantry (from which Brín stole a tube of cookies) and, surprise, surprise – a ballroom. It was probably the biggest room Brín had ever been in, decked out with half a dozen crystal chandeliers, a white dance-floor, a raised stage and four floor-to-ceiling watercolour paintings of cherry blossoms. Brín didn’t even dare step within the ballroom. He slipped out, not letting his brain catch up with the grandeur of Lirim – the grandeur that signified just how important and influential the beasts owning it were.

He was tense from that realisation until he reached the last room on the first floor. As he stepped into the music room, he relaxed. Here was something he understood, something that was a part of him. There was a massive piano in the middle and a bunch of instruments hanging on the walls above black armchairs for spectators. Brín’s heart sped up as he gazed up at an acoustic guitar, shining and brand new. He wanted it. It was nothing like his old beat-up guitar, which he had no hope of retrieving, but he wanted it nonetheless. It looked abandoned, unused, like some painting on the wall. He wanted to play it but he did not dare. That guitar had been bought by one of the beasts and he wasn’t about to steal from them. He didn’t have that big of a death wish.

Brín left the music room quickly, before the temptation of the guitar became too much. He returned to the lounge and climbed the spiralling staircase to the corridors of the first floor, exploring the rooms systematically. It held, of course, Chase’s bedroom as well as Eric’s room and office, which Brín steered, clear of. There was a whole massive separate bathroom, and the boudoir. Brín was beginning to be able to navigate the labyrinth of corridors on the first floor, as he spent the most time here. The only place he hadn’t been to was the library but as he peeked through the doors at the multitude of books, he quickly snuck back out. Reading had never been his forte and he found too many books imposing, especially now that his education was getting upgraded.

And then, of course, came the second floor, connected to the one below it with another winding staircase. As Brín emerged onto the second floor, he spotted a set of stairs leading to a single door up in the attic. It looked pretty creepy but Brín couldn’t hold in his curiosity and he climbed up. He rested a hand on the handle, wondering if he should open it. Maybe there was nothing in there, but maybe...well, this seemed an awful lot like the chamber of dead wives Bluebeard told his newest love conquest not to open, a literary story Napoleon had been forcing Brín to read in his English lessons. Still, Brín pushed the handle down.

The doors were locked.

Now Brín felt irritated, his curiosity hitting its pinnacle, but after a moment of struggling with the locked door he gave up and descended the stairs from the attic. He wasn’t very familiar with the second floor. Alt and Jordan had their bedrooms here, Brín knew, and he snuck out of those quickly as soon as he realised where he had walked in. The second floor held another guest room and a series of small staff rooms. Brín was close to giving up on the second floor holding anything interesting when he pushed open a door and gasped.

It was as if he had been whisked back to the fifteen-hundreds. Brín gaped at the long, corridor-like room, painted white and hanging with portraits of every size and width, all in expensive, ancient frames. Brín slipped into the room, closing the doors behind him. The air was stale and dust-filled, though the dust was disturbed, floating through the sunrays falling through the high windows, spaced in-between the portraits. Brín looked at the closest one – an oil painting of a man in satin blue pants and jacket with puffy sleeves, in black curls hilariously styled down his shoulders. The man looked to be in his early twenties and the relatively new plaque under his painting read:

_Nicholas Fredriksen, circa 1200_

Brín figured he was looking at the first owner, if not the builder, of Lirim and the man who started the ruling Fredriksen house. He continued walking down the corridor of portraits, taking them all in. There was a painting of a golden haired woman from the 1400s, her cloak extended out to shield _five_ little girls. Brín shuddered at the idea of having one child, much less five. Another painting, of another blond woman, painted one hundred years later, depicted a stern face and dull red dress as well as a lamb cradled in her arms – Brín frowned at the constant ‘child’ motif, and not only for women. A painting from the 1600s depicted two young men, both holding infants in their laps. They were sitting on chaises dragged out into the garden and the valley of the Beacon spilled out behind them. The further Brín walked, the more modern the paintings became, but the image of the children was still frequent.

A woman in a puffy pink dress and a massive hairstyle from the 1700s, sitting on a bench under a tree and cradling two young boys to her side; a painting from the 1800s of just children, funny, chubby cherub-like girls and boys; a ‘pack’ photo from the same century, black and white, of adults and children alike standing again in front of the hills of the Beacon; a wedding photograph of two women, one heavily pregnant, from around world war I... the last photo, as big as Brín himself, hung close to the doors at the end of the corridor of portraits. It was a photo of a stern looking, blond man, startlingly similar to Eric, and a blonde woman next to him, unsmiling. A young Vicky and Eric were at their sides, but Chase was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he wasn’t born yet.

Suddenly feeling as if the young Eric in the picture was staring at him, Brín hurriedly walked through the doors at the end of the corridor.

‘’Oh shit, sorry!’’ he blurted as he stumbled straight into the leopard’s den. Or, in this case, into Chase’s study.

For a second, before Chase looked up sharply, the room had been the very image of serenity. It was so different from the forgotten, eerie corridor of portraits. The walls, painted a light, warm brown, hung top to bottom with watercolour and oil paintings of landscapes, both finished and unfinished. There were more paintings propped up against the walls and a small bookcase holding books about painting styles and famous artists. There was a large canvas propped up on an easel in front of a stool Chase was perched on. Everything, from the wall to Chase’ forearms to his t-shirt, face and hair was speckled with colourful flecks of paints. Before he looked up, Chase looked calm. Peaceful, almost.

‘’Oh,’’ Chase said, surprised to have someone burst into his study. He set down his paintbrush.

‘’So, uh...’’ Brín cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn’t know if he should run away or explain himself. He thought about all the watercolour paintings hanging all over Lirim, ‘’so you’re the one who paints them...’’ he murmured to himself, surprised. Who would know someone as explosive and impulsive as Chase would be so skilled with the paintbrush.

To Brín’s eternal surprise, Chase’s cheeks and ears turned red, ‘’...yeah,’’ he said gruffly.

Seeing Chase so meek made Brín feel a little more comfortable, ‘’do you mind if I...sit here for a while?’’ he didn’t know why he asked. Maybe he didn’t want to walk back down that creepy corridor with all those eyes peering at him anytime soon. Or maybe the art room looked normal and inviting and warm, unlike the rest of the silent, suffocating Lirim. For all its splendour, Lirim was a prison, and the art room was like a bubble of freedom.

‘’Sure,’’ Chase shrugged, though he looked a little uncertain as he scratched his paint-flecked, light brown cheek and swivelled on his stool to face Brín, who hadn’t expected the beast to be this...accepting. After all, with Tommy, he was like a living, breathing tornado.

‘’What you painting?’’

Another blush, ‘’n-nothing...’’ it looked to be another landscape but from the scraps here and there Chase had completed, Brín couldn’t tell what it was, ‘’you’re the singer, right?’’

Brín nodded, ‘’not much of one without my guitar, though.’’

‘’I’d tell you to take the one in the music room,’’ Chase shrugged, relaxing a little as Brín leaned against the wall between two paintings of a canal and a forest, ‘’but it technically belongs to Eric, so...’’

‘’Ah, yeah. Thanks,’’ Brín offered him a tentative smile, ‘’Finn is an art major, you know?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Chase perked up a little, ‘’with all the chaos I didn’t have time to...um...’’

‘’Drag him into a conversation?’’ Brín raised an eyebrow, his smile growing a little. In the small space, the age difference was showing. For once, Brín didn’t feel like he was being talked down on – more like he was talking to a teenager self-conscious about his work.

‘’W-well I wasn’t going to _drag_ him into one...’’ Chase said gruffly, rubbing the back of his neck, ‘’just thought it would be nice to have someone who likes art around.’’

Brín knew it was dangerous to mention it, but he felt like he should, especially since Chase seemed inclined to listen. During dinner he mostly brooded and didn’t talk, ‘’Tommy does photography,’’ he tried to make it sound casual, ‘’that’s art, too.’’

As expected, Chase’s eyes shuttered, ‘’I don’t want to talk to him.’’

‘’Why not? Aren’t you supposed to be at bonding time now?’’ Brín asked gently, even though he knew it was dangerous.

‘’He doesn’t like me and I don’t like him,’’ Chase said bluntly, swivelling back to his painting and grabbing his paintbrush, ‘’I’m not going to run around trying to find him. He always disappears after dinner,’’ he started painting again.

‘’So do you,’’ Brín said casually, though he didn’t know why he was pushing it so much. Perhaps he saw a fracture of his own unhappiness in Chase’s posture, ‘’you’re supposed to be bonded for life. Maybe you should try-‘’

‘’Ah!’’ Chase pulled his paintbrush sharply from the painting and sighed, slumping, ‘’ruined it,’’ he mumbled to himself, hopping off the stool and picking up the painting, where a smudge was now visible against the white. He carried the massive canvas to set it against the wall, ‘’I might fix it later,’’ he said.

Brín felt like that was his queue to go. But he wasn’t going to apologise, not for trying to fix the situation, ‘’thanks for letting me hang out here,’’ he said.

Chase nodded and then, as if an afterthought, he added gruffly, ‘’you can come back sometime. If you need it.’’

Brín blinked, surprised, but smiled at Chase’s back, ‘’thanks,’’ he slipped from the room. So Chase wasn’t always a bratty, violent beast. If only he showed this decent-ish side to Tommy, maybe the atmosphere at the dinner table wouldn’t be so awful anymore.

But at least the walk down the corridor wasn’t as daunting as Brín had thought at first.

*~*~*

The cinema in Brecon was old and tiny and only played a few movies, but once Alfie was settled in his seat with a massive box of popcorn, for a good hour and a half he forgot all about the situation he was in. When he and Jordan emerged from the cinema, Alfie felt much more relaxed. The sun had set. It was maybe eight pm. Jordan made small talk as they started walking towards where his bike was parked by the tree and Alfie decided it was time to put the second half of his plan into action. He swivelled around Jordan and perched on the seat of the motorbike before the beast could reach it, smiling up at Jordan, ‘’let’s not go back yet.’’

Worry immediately clouded Jordan’s dark blue eyes. He reached out and Alfie let him tuck a curl behind his ear, ‘’do you still feel...uncomfortable?’’ he asked softly.

‘’No,’’ Alfie assured, trying to ignore the finger Jordan now brushed gently against his cheek. His touch was warm and not entirely unpleasant. Alfie figured Jordan’s touch would feel disgusting, like a bug scuttling across his skin, considering what had happened, but instead it was just soft and warm and reassuring, ‘’I’m just having a lot of fun with you.’’

Beasts were really just too easy to manipulate. Alfie saw Jordan’s eyes light up before the smile tugged on his lips, ‘’yeah?’’ he asked, a little hopefully.

‘’Mmmh,’’ Alfie stood, let himself be toe-to-toe with Jordan for just a moment, let his head be tilted up as if he was going to kiss him, before he danced around his bond, grabbing his hand, ‘’come on, let’s find a bar.’’

‘’A bar?’’ Jordan asked, but let Alfie tug him back towards the centre of Brecon.

‘’Yeah! If we get smashed, we can just call one of the boys to come pick us up,’’ the ease with which he said it calmed Jordan’s nerves – he didn’t like drinking. No beast did. It reduced their senses down to human-level, if enough alcohol was consumed, made them muted. But if it made Alfie happy...

*~*~*

Brín was back in his shed, two hours before the allocated ‘bed time’ on his schedule at eleven, when Eric entered. He knocked politely beforehand but as he entered he was anything but polite, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he glanced around and zeroed in on Brín on his pile of blankets, ‘’this is beneath you,’’ he said with a sigh. He looked as tired as ever.

Brín raised an eyebrow, ‘’oh, _now_ it’s beneath me? And here I thought I was a walking trash can.’’

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache, ‘’I admit I was...unkind.’’

‘’Oh, really,’’ Brín plopped back in his nest with a lazy smile, folding his arms behind his head, ‘’I’d love to hear all about that but...oh, wait, no, I actually don’t care. You can see yourself out,’’ he closed his eyes and shuffled in his nest as if he was going to go to sleep right there and then.

Eric sighed, ‘’Brín...’’

‘’You even remember my name! Well done you.’’

‘’It’s the twenty-first of April,’’ Eric said, trying to ignore the bite in Brín’s voice, ‘’phase one will come around soon.’’

‘’Ah,’’ Brín opened his eyes, ‘’sorry, but if you want a trophy wife, order one on eBay. Or from Russia! Pornhub always used to have those ads ‘ _cute Russian girls looking for a husband..._ ’’’ Eric cringed and Brín grinned, ‘’do you find that offensive? Well, you should know, I used to wank off _at least_ three times a day back when I had a laptop...’’

‘’You are being vulgar-‘’

‘’And after I left home, it went up to five because, you know, boredom gets to ya. Later I became the favourite man of the female population of the homeless community,’’ Brín wiggled his eyebrows at Eric, ‘’bet I have more experience than you, kitty cat.’’

Eric gave a low, irritated groan, turned on his heel and left the shed, slamming the doors shut behind him. Brín chuckled, settling down for real, glad to have gotten on Eric’s nerves. It was proving to be quite the de-stressor, and it was very, _very_ satisfying. He glanced at his bond’s name etched into the wood and flipped it off, ‘’you’re a dick,’’ he said, imaging saying it to Eric’s face, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

*~*~*

Finn spent the entire day in the library which was big and cosy. The walls were covered with massive bookcases filled to the brim and one of them had a sliding ladder so you could reach the top shelves. In the centre of the room, under the old carpet, was a couple of plump armchairs and a real fireplace was set within the wall between two big, French windows. Finn took his lunch and dinner, between multiple cups of tea delivered by Seon, on one of the armchairs, flipping through a stack of books of flowers he found. He was uninterrupted, except for Brín, who poked his head around the doors at one point but didn’t notice Finn and disappeared quickly. Spread on Finn’s lap was a notebook, also courtesy of Seon. The flower books disagreed a lot on what each flower meant and there were two dozen books to file through – finding them alone took until lunch time. Finn eventually found a book that seemed the most reliable – it was cited often by the others and the meanings it presented were often agreed on by other books.  

Using the book – _The Language of Flowers_ , published back in the time of Queen Victoria – figured the meaning of fir was ‘time’. That made sense. Was Alt trying to tell him that with time, being bonded to each other would work out? Probably. Or maybe he was reminding him that the time was coming for Finn to be changed into a beast, but judging by Alt’s personality, it was probably the first one. It wasn’t hard to guess that Alt was too shy to tell Finn face-to-face that all they needed was time.

The meaning of the yellow hyacinth was ‘jealousy’. Finn blushed at that. Alt had given the flower to him right after he started talking to Jordan. Had that made him jealous? Or was he jealous of something else? Finn would probably never know, if Alt was too shy to say it to his face. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. If he initiated the conversation, Alt could lose his temper...though it didn’t look like he had much of a temper in the first place.

But the gloxinia...well, the books disagreed on its meaning and the trusty _Language of Flowers_ did not have it within its translations. Finally, when Finn grew tired, he put the books back in their place, tucked _The Language of Flowers_ under his armpit and made his way back to his and Alt’s bedroom. Alt was already sound asleep on his side of the bed. Finn propped open the flower book on the page describing the fir and tucked the small branch inside. He did the same with the yellow hyacinth, which had managed to dry by now. The gloxinia, dry and withered, he put at the very front and closed the cover, pressing down. It would stay there till Finn figured out what was the first thing Alt wanted to tell him when they met.

*~*~*

During bonding time, Tommy had gone into one of the guest rooms and fell asleep on the bed. He woke up around nine pm, when it was already dark, feeling like he needed a smoke. He only had twelve out of twenty left. He would have to cherish them. He snuck outside to the patio and perched on the top of the back of the couch, overlooking the dark valley. He inhaled the smoke of his cigarette and blew it out into the night. He was halfway through his cigarette when he heard footsteps. A second later Chase rose up in front of Tommy and grabbed his face, ‘’I told you not to do that!’’ he barked.

Before he could stop himself, Tommy blew out the smoke into Chase’s face. It was disrespectful as hell to do that but he couldn’t stop himself, not when Chase nagged him all the time. Chase jerked back and grabbed Tommy’s wrist, squeezing till Tommy yelped in pain and dropped the cigarette, ‘’you’re fucking crazy-‘’ Chase’s eyes were glowing gold, his canines elongated into points that could rip Tommy to shreds. Tommy panicked. His free fist shot out and made impact with Chase’s jaw, sending the surprised beast stumbling back and clutching his jaw in shock.

Tommy knew he screwed up when a pissed-off Chase stormed back to him, grabbed him by the collar and send him sailing back with more force than he intended. Tommy cleared the couch and crashed right into the table before it, breaking glass and wood, ‘’CHASE!’’ came Victoria’s horrified screech from the doorway leading into Lirim.

But Tommy was up in a heartbeat. Maybe he didn’t have a beast’s strength but he had all the rage of hell burning in his veins. He ran for the couch, jumped on top of it and propelled himself at Chase. The beast fell back, Tommy atop him, and they crashed into the grass surrounding the patio. Tommy straddled Chase and slammed his fist into his face. Chase’s nose spurted blood but he didn’t seem to register the pain, grabbing Tommy’s wrist before he could deliver the next blow and slamming his free fist into Tommy’s stomach.

‘’STOP!’’ Vicky yelled, jumping over the couch neatly and hauling Tommy off Chase before the fight could escalate, ‘’what the hell is wrong with you!?’’ she bellowed as her half brother scrambled to his feet, canines retracting, the gold of his eyes dulling, ‘’he is your bond!’’

‘’He is _nothing_ to me!’’ Chase yelled back, voice rough with anger, wiping at his bloody nose.

Vicky snapped. She let go of Tommy and stormed over to her brother.

It happened very quickly. Tommy nearly missed it. Victoria raised her hand as if to slap Chase.

And Chase recoiled, raising his arm automatically to shield himself from Vicky, at least half a head shorter than him.

Vicky snatched back her hand back as if she had touched a flame, her eyes widening, ‘’oh...oh, Chase, I’m sorry, I-‘’

The sound of clothes ripping filled the air as Chase shifted into his beast form. A leopard, gold and imposing, stood on the patio for a second. Then Chase was gone, sprinting into the darkness of the valley.

*~*~*

Jordan was the beast equivalent of wasted. He and Alfie were sitting in the corner of a crowded bar, in a booth lit intimately by faint red light. They were having a race as to who could finish their massive fish bowl first. Of course, Alfie was letting Jordan win, barely drinking himself. Jordan was drunk enough to think the whole thing was a real challenge and chugged the mad amount of alcohol through his straw at record speed, ‘’I win!’’ Jordan cheered when he finished his fish bowl. Had he been human, he would be passed out on the table. Instead, he was adorably tipsy – enough that his goofy, happy state would not permit any thought of Alfie running away.

Alfie chuckled, ‘’not bad.’’

‘’I want a prize,’’ Jordan leaned on his hand over the table and gave Alfie a dopey grin. He looked dangerously like a love sick puppy.

‘’Kay,’’ Alfie agreed.

‘’A kiss!’’

‘’Alright,’’ Alfie’s amused smile was only half faked, ‘’but I need to go to the toilet first.’’ And he had no intention of coming back. He stood and edged his way out of the booth.

Jordan’s hand shot out and he grabbed Alfie’s wrist, tugging him towards his end of the booth, ‘’no~’’ he whined, ‘’I’ll come with you.’’

Alfie laughed, ‘’that’s weird, Jordan. We’re not girls.’’ Jordan pouted. He didn’t look like he’d let go of Alfie’s wrist any time soon. Alfie didn’t have any idea at how quickly beasts sobered up – probably rather fast – so he had to go. Now or never, ‘’fine. You can have a little prize now, but only if you let me go take a piss after.’’

Jordan nodded eagerly and Alfie put a finger under his chin, tilting his head up. He took a deep breath, not letting his brain catch up with what he was doing as he bent down and pressed a quick peck to Jordan’s lips. Jordan grinned at him goofily, ‘’more later?’’ he asked, taking Alfie’s hand and pressing it to his cheek. He leaned into it. He had just enough alcohol to get him sleepy. Now was Alfie’s perfect chance. He brushed a thumb over Jordan’s cheek to placate him.

‘’Yes. More later,’’ he promised in what he hoped was a reassuring, gentle tone and let go. This time Jordan didn’t grab his wrist, ‘’finish this,’’ Alfie added, patting the seat he vacated in front of his mostly full fish bowl, ‘’by the time you’re done, I’ll be back,’’ he lied.

Jordan obediently got up and slowly shuffled forward. Alfie put an arm around his waist, slipping his other hand into the back pocket of his jeans. He fished out Jordan’s keys in a second and Jordan didn’t notice, his senses muted. Alfie hid the keys behind his back as Jordan slid into Alfie’s seat and started draining the fishbowl.

Alfie forced himself to walk to the bathroom but once he was inside, he glanced around wildly. He exhaled, relieved, when he spotted the window, just big enough to squeeze through. He opened it. The guy washing his hands gave him a weird look but Alfie ignored him, throwing a leg over the windowsill, then the other. He dropped to the ground and was off, sprinting from the pub, through the town centre and towards the tree where they had parked Jordan’s bike. The fact that he didn’t know when Jordan would sober up, or even realise that Alfie was gone, made his heart pound fast. Thankfully he didn’t get lost and he barely undid the chain of the bike before he was atop it, turning the keys in the ignition.

Nothing happened.

Alfie’s hand shook as he tried again. This time the engine roared to life and Alfie had the sense that Jordan could hear it all the way in the pub. Did he realise Alfie was gone by then? He could have half an hour, or he could have seconds, ‘’just keep it straight,’’ Alfie whispered to himself, putting his hands on the handlebars, ‘’you’ll do fine,’’ he had observed Jordan as he rode the bike before, on the way back, and the few times over the last days when he had taken Alfie on a trip around the valley. He pressed the gas and the bike shot forward. He forced himself to slow, despite everything. He wanted to get out, not to kill himself.

He had a four hour journey ahead of him and his only shot at making it was if Jordan didn’t find a replacement vehicle.

*~*~*

In the dead of the night, Mrs Dawn opened the front door of her house in Lincoln in just her robes and gaped at the person who had rang her doorbell, ‘’Alfred William Crow, where in the name of God have you been!?’’ she pulled Alfie into her house before he could answer.

Alfie was bone tired, thirsty, hungry and terrified and he was more than grateful when Mrs Dawn, having awaken Bobby, fixed him tea and toast and sat him at the table in the kitchen. Both she and her son slid into the chairs opposite him, ‘’where have you been?’’ Bobby demanded, ‘’your parents have been sick with worry!’’

Alfie cringed, ‘’sorry, I...it’s a long story, I didn’t want to get them into trouble...’’ he looked between Mrs Dawn and his best friend guiltily, ‘’sorry. I’m probably getting you into trouble.’’

‘’To the point,’’ Mrs Dawn demanded.

‘’A beast bonded with me,’’ Alfie said quietly, setting his toast down. Mrs Dawn inhaled sharply.

‘’But you got home safely!’’ Bobby protested.

‘’Yeah, it was...illegal. He’s powerful enough that the authorities will let it slide, though. Anyway, me and three other guys are held in this mansion in Wales-‘’

‘’In Wales!?’’ Bobby bellowed.

‘’Yeah, and he’ll come for me. I managed to get away but he’ll be pissed and if he catches my scent he’ll follow me here...I’m sorry. But he won’t hurt you. He’s...kind. And gentle. He wouldn’t hurt anyone, not even me but I just...’’ Alfie’s eyes stung, ‘’I can’t...’’

Mrs Dawn reached out to squeeze his hands, ‘’it’s alright, Alfie. I’m glad you’re safe.’’

Alfie nodded in thanks, blinking back tears, ‘’I can’t see my parents. Not yet. I need to get out of here, Mrs Dawn.’’

Mrs Dawn rose, and nodded, ‘’I’ll get you on the first flight to Ireland in the morning,’’ neither of them wanted to think about what would happen if Jordan had registered Alfie as his bond already. Usually that happened once the omega human was made into a beast but if Jordan had done it as soon as he and Alfie bonded, that would mean he’d be stopped at the airport and escorted back to Lirim if he didn’t have a special permission from his bond to travel without him. If they had more time, they could get in touch with one of the many smuggler rings that took a lot of money to ensure a dangerous, dodgy way of travelling to ‘safe’ countries for bonded humans, that not always ended in success. But they didn’t. So their only hope was that Alfie was unregistered. Mrs Dawn, seeing Alfie’s distress, put a hand on his arm, ‘’we’re getting you out of here, Alfie.’’


	7. Athenaeum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE 22 COMMENTS :* (special shout out to my bae FlufflePufflePonies - ''break a table with a twink and cower from your sister you pussy bitch'' I AM CRYING XD)  
> It's hilarious how divided y'all are. For every little thing someone will love there will be someone who hates it. Y'all are so opinionated I LOVE IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ps, Heartlynk - thank you for the criticism! I'm not Scottish so I can only google and adapt (as you can tell from the outdated phrases xD). That's really interesting about the wein/wean thing, because my head of sixth form is Scottish and she calls all of us weins every chance she gets, so I kind of rolled off that xD But thank you for the insight darling, and for the lovely review, I'll try to lay of the 90s Scottish phrases ;*)  
> (pps. AnnalenaNadjem - omg dziękuje kochanie!! For the lovely review & the wishes, you too :*)  
> (ppps. xiennary123 - I am honoured to be the president of the Alt Protection Squad but I will only take the position if you're the vice President ;) )
> 
> I wish I could reply to every comment but they're so intricate and lovely and opinionated that it would take me hours (and it's nearly 2am here oopsie) but just know that I really appreciate all of them.
> 
> For this update's Q&A:
> 
> HOW OFTEN DO I UPDATE?  
> I update twice a week (or I try to) - on Mondays & Tuesdays (*chcecks watch* FUCK ITS TUESDAY)
> 
> DO SEON & THE SERVANTS EAT IN THEIR ROOMS?  
> Nah, they eat in the kitchen, fear not. They have breakfast before anyone wakes up, have lunch after or before the boys & eat dinner in the kitchen when the others eat in the dining room 
> 
> WHY CAN'T THE BOYS JUST TAKE A FERRY TO IRELAND OR SOMETHING?  
> There's border control both ways. So if you're leaving England, you'd get checked at any legal point of travel (airport, port, border etc) in the system for whether you're bonded or not, and if you are to a higher ranker, you'd need permission etc etc very old fashioned but eg. in Ireland, they wouldn't check it at the border. So the problem is actually getting out of England first. 
> 
> WHAT HAPPENS IF BONDS DON'T AGREE TO HAVE SEX WITH THEIR BEASTS AT THE END OF PHASE TWO?  
> Well, it can go both ways really, can't it? The beasts can pretty easily force their bonds into intercourse, or they can decide to give them space. If our dear boys stick around until phase two, then there will be NO RAPE so don't worry ;) 
> 
> DO I WANT YOU GUYS TO CORRECT MY MISTAKES??  
> Yes & no. If it's something big, like something in the synopsis or if I mess up someone's name (thanks Wr3n for pointing that out!) then please let me know, but I don't read over my work (takes too long, I find it boring etc) so there will always be typos and ish, and if you guys point that out it'll give me anxiety, so, please...don't give me anxiety xD <3 
> 
> CAN BONDS BE BROKEN?  
> NOPE ITS FOR LIFE, SORRY! But someone pointed out a really cool idea about an underground network getting rid of bond marks and I think that's so awesome...but unfortunately, in my universe the best you can do is a really high end concealer :/ 
> 
> NAPOLEON IS FRENCH!!!  
> FUCK I FORGOT I'M SO SORRY HIS MOM IS FRENCH HIS DAD IS ITALIAN THUS HE SPEAKS ITALIAN BECAUSE HE GREW UP WITH HIS DAD BOOM PROBLEM SOLVED!!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter & let me know if you have any more questions ;)

On the morning of the first Saturday the humans were to spend in Lirim, they did not take breakfast in the kitchen. Brín immediately picked up on the atmosphere around Seon, who led them to the lounge. Something was wrong but he didn’t want to alarm Tommy and Finn so he kept his mouth shut. Alfie wasn’t with them. As Seon escorted them, she stared one of her lectures, perhaps to try and rid the air of the tense atmosphere that had began to blossom, ‘’weekends are special. Instead of lessons, yer free to have some time to yerself and from lunch, yer to spend the rest of the day with yer bond. Phase one is coming up and after that, youse will be allowed a little bit more of freedom...’’ her talking did nothing to relieve the bad atmosphere. If anything, the mood turned even darker as the cook led them down the staircase.

In the lounge, the humans uncertainly joined their beasts at the table in the dining area, sticking to the opposite end of the table. There was no food laid out. Clearly, they were about to have a ‘serious talk’, ‘’what’s going on?’’ Brín demanded, ignoring all the hours of ‘politeness and respect’ that had been drilled into him by Napoleon.

‘’Jordan called,’’ Eric said calmly. He didn’t seem surprised, ‘’Alfie has run away.’’

Finn gasped and Tommy, despite himself, grinned. Finally, one of them was out. Chase glowered, ‘’I’d wipe that smirk off your face. Jordan’s going to catch him.’’

‘’Unlikely,’’ Tommy told him with a venomous smile.

‘’I suppose that’s what he gets for taking him outside before the adjustment period is over,’’ Eric said casually. Alt gave him a look but said nothing.

‘’Wait,’’ Brín’s eyes flicked up to his bond, ‘’Alfie went _outside_?’’

Eric didn’t bother answering, ‘’we didn’t think it was necessary to remind you that running away from your bond is not only a criminal offence, but also an insult.’’

Brín snorted, ‘’we should probably remind you that what Jordan and Chase did is a criminal offence, since you didn’t seem to realise that the first time we said it.’’

Again, Eric didn’t react, though his voice grew colder, ‘’while we may be lenient with punishment now, when you are changed that won’t be a case. You’ll be formally recognised in the beast community and we will not tolerate disrespect that can mar our reputation.’’

‘’You should hear yourself talk sometimes, Eric,’’ Finn said in a voice so deadly quiet even Brín and Tommy looked at him in surprise. He stood from the table and looked square at the beasts opposite him at the other end of the table, ‘’all of you should. The _things_ you say. Half the time they are disgusting, entitled demands, the other half its asshole remarks. Don’t look at me like that, Alt, you know it’s true. And while you and Jordan may think you’re so much ‘better’ to us, because you don’t treat us like we’re something nasty you happened to step on, you’re in no position to demand our affection and our bodies. Newsflash, being decent does not mean you deserve anything from anyone else, and you’re barely decent. The truth is all four of you are kidnapping bastards, and no amount of flowers and trips out of this goddamned valley will change that. You should probably be on your knees begging for forgiveness and wondering how the hell you’re going to fix this mess of a situation. And you two,’’ he pointed to Chase and Eric, ‘’I don’t know if it’s a family thing, but I feel so sorry for Brín and Tommy because Jordan and Alt are at least a little bit decent. You two are just two pieces of shit. And I actually feel a bit sorry for you, too, because you fucked your chances to have a normal relationship with Brín and Tommy and if they ever stop trying to run from you, they’ll concentrate on making your lives a miserable nightmare.’’

‘’Enough, Finlay,’’ Eric said coldly.

Finn gave him a condescending smirk and walked towards him, chin raised. Eric didn’t back down, ‘’or what, Eric? You’ll lock me up in a mansion in the middle of nowhere and act offended when I try to run away? The truth is your entire community, your traditions and expectations stem from this massive idea that you are so much better than humans. And fine, maybe you’re stronger and faster and more powerful than we are, but you’re also impulsive and _fucked up_. You’re literally messing up our lives to suit your own purposes and what’s so messed up is that you expect us to accept it and adapt. What makes you so special, hm?’’ Finn stopped right in front of Eric, who gazed down at him in contempt while Finn stared up without a hint of fear in his violet eyes, ‘’because all I’m seeing is four psychopathic animals without a scrap of decency who have been sheltered their whole lives from the truth of the world. And the truth is – you’re not that great. There’s nothing I’ve seen that would make any normal human like you, much less respect you. So get off your high horse, Eric, because you _ain’t shit_.’’

Eric’s eyes were flashing, his jaw locked as he stared at Finn with so much anger Finn thought he’d reach out and hit him. But he didn’t. He just stared Finn down, hoping to get him to back down. But Finn wasn’t about to. He’d said his piece and he was going to drive the point home. He wasn’t going to lower his eyes for nobody anymore, not for Alt and certainly not for Eric.

‘’Eric,’’ Alt said in a quiet voice. When Eric didn’t move, Alt repeated his name, this time with a growling edge that told Finn his words had hit home with him, too, for better or for worse. Finally, Eric backed down. He turned on his heel and stormed from the lounge. Finn waited for him to leave the room before he turned and walked up the stairs, away from Chase and Alt and their shocked stares.

*~*~*

‘’Are you going to be okay?’’ Bobby asked, glancing uncertainly at Alfie and his mom, holding a baseball bat loosely in her hand. She was taking it with her on the drive to the airport, where Alfie would fly to Ireland with, hopefully, no complications.

‘’Yeah, I think so,’’ Alfie offered Bobby what he hoped was a reassuring smile and embraced his best friend quickly, ‘’thanks for everything.’’

‘’Sort it all out and come back as soon as you can,’’ Bobby patted Alfie’s back. The omega had told him all about his plan to pursue a lawsuit against the beasts in Ireland and get the other humans out.

‘’Alfie, we need to go,’’ Mrs Dawn said, her curly hair illuminated in the slowly rising sun.

Alfie nodded, clasped Bobby’s hand briefly. Bobby opened his mouth to say a proper goodbye when suddenly there was the sound of a car door slamming, and Bobby’s eyes shifted above Alfie’s shoulder before widening, ‘’uh...whose that?’’

Alfie whirled around and took an involuntary step back. A pissed-off looking Jordan was storming towards Alfie, a borrowed car parked haphazardly behind him. Before Alfie could react in any way, Mrs Dawn stepped in front of Alfie and raised the baseball bat, ‘’one more step towards him and you’ll find that pretty face caved in and your brain splattered on the pavement,’’ she said viciously.

Alfie stared at her in shock. There weren’t many people who would stand up to a beast, especially not a high-ranker. Alfie half expected Jordan to grab the bat from Mrs Dawn and snap it in half, but instead he stopped and gave her a long, tired look full of contempt, ‘’ma’am, please lower the bat,’’ he said politely, ‘’I’m here to retrieve Alfie.’’

‘’Oh, I know what you’re here for,’’ Mrs Dawn did not lower her bat, ‘’Alfie, get in the car.’’

Jordan beat Alfie to moving, side-stepping Mrs Dawn. With a furious roar, the woman brought the bat down. Jordan caught the impact with his arm and the bat smashed to a thousand pieces. Mrs Dawn looked at the jagged stump in her hand in shock, ‘’ma’am, please,’’ Jordan said, ‘’if you cause any damage, you could get into serious trouble,’’ he turned to Alfie, ‘’let’s go.’’

‘’I’m not going anywhere with you,’’ Alfie took a step back, ‘’Jordan, I’m serious.’’

Jordan ran his hand down his face and through his hair. He’d clearly not slept for more than twenty four hours and even if he was a beast, it still wore on him, ‘’what do you want me to do, Alfie? It’s done. We’re bonded, forever.’’

‘’I don’t care,’’ Alfie took another step back.

‘’You won’t be able to be with anyone else, ever. You’ll have no freedom – you won’t be able to travel, to buy anything, to even have a goddamned medical check up without being questioned about whom you are bonded to and if you have permission, and I don’t want you to have to live like that.’’

‘’How is that different to now?’’ Alfie fisted his hands to stop the trembling in his fingers. He’d been so close.

Jordan’s dark blue eyes were pleading. Mrs Dawn turned and ran around the house to the garden but the beast didn’t even seem to register the movement, ‘’I know it’s hard for you now. But all you need to give me is those three months. After that, you’re free to move back here if you want, to do as you like, as long as you give me a chance. I know I messed it all up so far, but I’ll do better. Please. That’s all I’m asking.’’

‘’Oh, you’re asking now?’’ Alfie said bitterly, ‘’I don’t want to be made into a beast, Jordan. I don’t want to have sex with you or kiss you or have kids with you,’’ with each word, Jordan looked like he’d break down but Alfie kept on jabbing at him, ‘’I don’t think you can ask for anything at all. I think all you can do is take what you want.’’

Jordan marched up to Alfie, who had, essentially, nowhere to go. The hedge separating the Dawn house from their neighbours was at his back. Bobby was looking around wildly in panic, searching for a weapon, ‘’maybe you’re right,’’ Jordan said quietly, ‘’maybe that’s been true up until now. But I swear to you, I will ask your permission for every little thing from now. After this,’’ and then, without a warning, he grabbed Alfie around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Alfie struggled but Jordan’s arm around his waist was like an iron bar on a rollercoaster ride. He didn’t budge, not even when Alfie beat his back with his fists and screamed obscenities at him.

Mrs Dawn came charging back from around the house, a metal crowbar glinting in the rising sun as she raised it with every intention of hitting Jordan. But the beast was faster. He grabbed the crowbar before it hit its mark and wrenched it from Mrs Dawn’s hands. The impact sent her sprawling backwards in the dirt. Jordan turned, ignoring Alfie’s protests, and stabbed the crowbar straight through the tire of Mrs Dawn’s car. It deflated and sunk down miserably. Jordan tossed the crowbar out of reach and walked to his borrowed car, ‘’I’ll send someone to pick up my motorcycle,’’ he told the stunned woman and opened the doors of his car, tossing Alfie inside. He slammed the doors shut and jumped over the car quickly. He was in the driver’s seat, yanking Alfie back inside the car before he was fully out of the doors which he promptly locked.

‘’Jordan, stop! I don’t want to go back! _I don’t want to!_ ’’

Jordan ignored him, pulling out of the driveway. Alfie desperately reached out and turned the ignition off, yanking the keys out. Jordan snatched them back and as he turned the ignition back on, Alfie grabbed the steering wheel and swerved it harshly to the left. The car skidded and nearly flew into a tree, ‘’whoa!’’ Jordan grabbed Alfie’s hand and yanked it off the steering wheel, fighting to keep the car under control.

‘’Jordan, stop...stop!’’ ignored again, Alfie grabbed the gear stick and started shifting it around. Anything to make the car slow down. Losing his patience, Jordan grabbed both of Alfie’s wrists in his grip and continued driving. No matter how hard Alfie struggled, he couldn’t free himself. For a good ten minutes, Alfie screamed, cursed and struggled. Jordan was impassive as a stone wall. Finally, when they pulled out onto a nearly empty high way, Jordan let go of Alfie, who immediately lunged for the steering wheel.

Jordan shoved Alfie back into his seat and pulled a seatbelt quickly across his chest. Then, without a warning, he gunned the engine. Alfie pressed himself into his seat as the car shot between the others, the rumble of the engine loud in his ears. Still Jordan went faster, the knuckles of his hand white as he held onto the steering wheel, eyes stormy, ‘’slow down! Jordan, slow down, we’re going to crash!’’ Jordan’s dark brows furrowed. Still he went faster. Cars beeped at them as they zoomed past, barely avoiding crashing into anyone else, ‘’Jordan, please! Please, slow down!’’ and then Alfie burst into tears. He couldn’t help it. He was frustrated, angry and heartbroken and now, on top of all that, he was also scared as all hell. Whatever breaking point Alfie had driven Jordan to, it made him reckless.

But as soon as Jordan saw his bond dissolve into tears, he lifted his foot off the gas pedal and the car slowed to acceptable speed. He was breathing hard, still clutching the steering wheel, as he looked at Alfie, who had now curled in on himself and was sobbing into his knees, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he panted out, ‘’I’m sorry, Alfie,’’ but he didn’t stop the car. And Alfie didn’t dare try and sabotage their journey back to Lirim again.

*~*~*

Finn locked himself in the library again after his little outburst. The library was quickly becoming his sanctuary and with the meaning of the gloxinia still unknown to him, at least he had something to concentrate on. By lunch, he had scanned through every flower book twice and eventually just settled for reading _The Language of Flowers_ in one of the armchairs. It was an old, old book, half as ancient as Lirim itself. The pages were yellowed and curling on the edges, the illustrations slightly faded. It had been used by lovers back in the Victorian era as a way of exchanging messages discreetly. It would seem Baltasar Narvaez was a hopeless romantic. Now that he had time to think about what he said, Finn felt the slightest pinprick of guilt amongst the sea of satisfaction and self-congratulation. Alt wasn’t as bad as he’d made out. Sure, based off their first meeting he was a ruthless kidnapper, but the more Finn found out about him, the more he realised that that event had been a big mistake on Alt’s part. He didn’t know if that changed anything.

As dinner time loomed closer and closer, Finn finally closed _The Language of Flowers_ and unfolded his legs from where they had been tucked under him as he read. He could barely feel them. He wondered if hunger would drive him out of the library at some point. He didn’t feel like facing anyone, not even Seon or the other boys. But, as if the universe had a sense of humour, just as the thought left his head a polite knock sounded throughout the library and the doors opened. Alt shuffled inside, shoulders hunched. For once he was out of a black shirt, wearing instead a navy Aran jumper that made him look softer. He carried a large, heavenly smelling box but Finn folded his arms over his chest defiantly, ‘’what do you want?’’

To Finn’s utmost shock, Alt walked up to the armchair and went on his knees in front of Finn. The most powerful beast in the world. On his knees. In front of a human. Even Finn understood the magnitude of the gesture, ‘’forgive me,’’ Alt said gruffly, ‘’for everything.’’ Finn realised what he was doing – he was begging for forgiveness, literally, as Finn said all the beasts should be doing. Alt shyly set the large box on Finn’s lap.

Finn raised an eyebrow, ‘’you’re trying to bribe me with pizza?’’

‘’I thought you might be hungry,’’ Alt said quietly.

Finn studied him for a moment. Alt was trying his best to keep up his expressionless mask, but his eyes exuded misery. It still blew Finn’s mind how such a small, simple guy like him could make such a powerful beast look like a kicked puppy. Eventually, Finn kissed his teeth and opened the box, ‘’I didn’t know they delivered to the middle of nowhere,’’ he said, nodding his head at the armchair next to Finn’s. Alt got up and sat down in it. The armchair, comfortably large for Finn, was dwarfed by Alt’s hulking shape.

‘’They don’t.’’

‘’You drove out?’’ Finn asked mouth full of cheese and toppings. Alt had chosen spicy chicken supreme with double cheese – a wise choice.

‘’I didn’t think you’d want to see me,’’ Alt’s voice was quiet, as always.

‘’Yeah, I didn’t,’’ Finn said bluntly, ‘’did Jordan come back?’’

‘’No.’’

Alt noticed _The Language of Flowers_ at the foot of Finn’s armchair and picked it up, ‘’oh,’’ was all he said, clearly recognising the book.

Finn devoured the first piece of the pizza, not as hot as he would have liked but greasy and full of calories that Finn desperately craved, and started on the second, ‘’what did the gloxinia mean?’’ he asked with his mouth full.

He could have sworn Alt’s brown-gold cheeks flushed, ‘’it didn’t mean anything,’’ Alt put the book down quickly.

Finn raised an eyebrow, ‘’liar. I’ll find out, eventually.’’

The corner of Alt’s mouth curled up in a smile and Finn paused mid-chew. Alt looked...nice, when he smiled. He was pretty handsome generally. He had a killer jaw-line, nicely shaped eyes and thick eyebrows, plus the literal body of a Greek god, but when he smiled...he looked approachable. Younger, more open. Finn quickly looked away and continued chewing his pizza, ‘’...phase one is coming,’’ Alt said eventually.

‘’Yeah,’’ Finn said vaguely, starting on his third slice.

‘’I...it’ll be fine,’’ Alt cleared his throat awkwardly, ‘’...it won’t hurt, or anything. It shouldn’t. I’ll try to make sure it won’t. Um...’’ Alt trailed off, unsure of what he would say. Finn didn’t react, continuing to munch on his pizza. Finally, Alt stood and surprised Finn by gently ruffling his hair. Then, just like that, he left the library, even though weekends were ‘special’. Finn was quickly realising that as easy as Alt was to read, he was also very good at reading others.

*~*~*

A moment before dinner Jordan finally arrived back in Lirim. Eric, Brín, Chase, Tommy and Alt were at the table in the lounge as Jordan banged the doors open and, ignoring them and their surprised stares completely, dragged Alfie up the winding staircase up to the first floor and then up to the second. Alfie was limp, trailing his feet, so Jordan literally dragged him along. His eyes were puffy from crying and he didn’t even bother protesting as Jordan pulled him into his bedroom and closed the door. Alfie kept his eyes glued onto the opposite wall as Jordan set about preparing the bed for sleep, ‘’want me to take my clothes off?’’ Alfie asked in a quiet, bitter voice, ‘’make it easy for you.’’

Jordan stopped, ‘’that’s repulsive,’’ he said in a very quiet voice, ‘’don’t talk like that.’’

‘’Like you beasts don’t do it all the time,’’ Alfie’s voice was a low hiss.

Jordan ignored the remark, pulling back the covers, ‘’rest.’’

‘’I don’t want to.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Jordan impatiently let go of the covers, ‘’I’ll have Seon send up dinner.’’

‘’I don’t want to eat.’’

‘’Well, you have to,’’ Jordan snapped and left the room, closing the doors behind him. When Alfie heard the lock click, he whirled round. Suddenly, the room felt suffocating. He lunged at the doors and rattled the handle. They were locked.

‘’Jordan, let me out!’’ Alfie yelled, slamming his fists into the doors, ‘’Jordan! Jordan you asshole!’’

But Jordan didn’t come back.

*~*~*

Seeing Alfie dragged across the lounge like that triggered something in Tommy. He had to calm down, first and foremost. And then he had to get out there. Because it would only get harder from here. If Alfie failed after only having to run from the town, then it would be near impossible to get out of Lirim itself and the window of opportunity would only get smaller and smaller. Plus, once phase one came around and Tommy was made into a beast he’d be registered as Chase’s bond. He’d never get past any border control.

He’d have to wait for night to fall.

He left the dinner table rather fast after Jordan’s unseemly interruption and found himself wandering the halls of Lirim. There was one room he’d never gone into. He talked about it with Brín and wondered what was behind it – if it held one of the beasts’ many dark secrets. Now Tommy went all the way up to the second floor of Lirim and jogged up the stairs leading to the mystery attic room that was always locked. This time, he came prepared – he had one of the hair pins Seon had dropped off for Brín, to keep his long bangs out of his face. Tommy straightened it out and plonked it into the lock, nudging around. He was pretty good at picking locks. In the first years high school, he wanted to be a spy and he spent many breaks and lunchtimes picking the locks on the lockers of his friends before presenting them proudly with their textbooks, newspaper cut outs or PE socks in their next lesson together. And, like most locks, this one wielded under Tommy’s skilled fingers. Curiously and a little nervously, Tommy propped his glasses up his nose and opened the doors.

It was as if he’d been teleported into a different dimension.

Tommy gasped as he suddenly found himself in a garden. A garden that shouldn’t have existed in an attic, but did thanks to the ceiling made from glass, letting in the late afternoon sunlight. All sorts of plants, flowers and greenery grew from pots, rows and clumps of earth. There were trees curling around the walls, bushes of berries and groupings of colourful flowers that only bloomed in summer but were now open and soaking in the sunlight. Birds fluttered in the trees, singing the last songs of the day, free to come in and out through the ajar windows. In awe, Tommy walked through the garden, peering at the colourful, sweet smelling plants. He wished he had his camera with him. There were a hundred specimens here that he could use for his personal projects.  

‘’What are you doing here?’’ a surprised, deep voice broke Tommy from his admiring and he scrambled back from a bush full of yellow roses to stare at Alt, standing in the doorway to the attic. Tommy’s blood froze. Shit. He’d intruded on a beast’s personal space, and he’d been caught. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...

‘’I-is this garden yours?’’ he asked nervously, taking a step back, ready to run anywhere if Alt lost his temper.

But then all the fear went out of him. Because Alt blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, ‘’um...yes...?’’

‘’Oh...’’ Tommy blinked at him from behind his circular glasses, ‘’I would have thought it’d be Vicky tending it, or something...’’

Alt nodded, ‘’I’m painfully aware of that...’’

Tommy gave the beast an uncertain smile, ‘’it’s a very pretty garden.’’

Alt blushed a little harder, ‘’thank you...’’ he mumbled.

‘’I like taking pictures of nature,’’ Tommy started walking around again, feeling a little bit more comfortable. He bent down to admire a row of potted aloe vera plants. The closer he got to the walls, the warmer they got. They must have been heated internally for the more tropical plants located closer to them, ‘’this is the first time since I came that I’ve wanted to take pictures of something.’’

Tommy didn’t look up to see Alt’s reaction to that but a moment later the beast was by him, and something bumped against his shoulder. Tommy stared at the phone Alt was extending towards him – _his_ phone, ‘’sorry, I don’t have an actual camera.’’

Stunned, Tommy took the phone from Alt’s hand. For a second, he wanted to call the police, but then he reminded himself it would be futile, so he swiped against the screen, pulling up the camera, and angled it at the aloe vera plants. He then pulled back to adjust the settings, and finally started snapping photos. For the next hour, Tommy snapped pictures of the attic garden while Alt walked around, watering his plants before planting a couple seed in an empty space in the corner.

Tommy didn’t mind Alt’s presence and Alt didn’t seem to mind his, either.

*~*~*

Chase felt...guilty. He hated feeling guilty. He’d promised himself long ago that he would be unapologetic about everything he did. If someone didn’t like it, tough. But...his actions had never directly impacted someone as negatively as they had Tommy. And after what Finn said, Chase had to admit that even if he didn’t plan on pursuing any kind of relationship with the human, an apology was in order. Chase hated apologising, too. And Tommy was infuriating. Everything, from his face to his voice to his actions pissed Chase off. But bonds were for life and the shitty thing was, once you bonded with someone, you couldn’t physically stomach being with anyone else. If they had to live together forever, Chase couldn’t deal with feeling this nagging guilt every time he saw Tommy. But his bond was nowhere to be found. With each empty room Chase came upon, his irritation grew. He was probably smoking somewhere where Chase hadn’t caught him yet. Chase lacked control of the situation from start to finish and that made him feel vulnerable.

He was stalking around the second floor, when he picked up Tommy’s voice. As a leopard-beast, his hearing was better than that of a human. He stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned in disbelief towards Alt’s private room. They all had those. Chase had his art room, Jordan his garage, Eric the music room and Alt...his garden. The garden he barely let Tommy, Eric and Jordan enter, much less a human omega he barely knew. Chase’s blood boiled. Tommy was slowly but surely infiltrating the life in Lirim how Chase knew it, and the beast didn’t like that.

‘’Calm down,’’ he mumbled to himself, ‘’just say sorry and get out of there,’’ he stomped up the stairs, took a deep breath and pushed the doors opened. He stopped dead at what he saw. Tommy was grinning, swiping his finger across Alt’s phone, showing him something while Alt peered over his head curiously. Alt was a pretty shy guy and he could barely deal with being close to strangers, so why was he...why were he and Tommy...

Tommy looked up with sparkling, bright hazel eyes that immediately dimmed when they fell on Chase, ‘’oh,’’ he said, as if he was looking at a pile of trash, ‘’it’s you.’’

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Chase demanded.

‘’Avoiding you, Firecracker; do you have to snarl at me like a pissed off ferret all the time?’’

‘’I don’t know, do you _have_ to piss me off every time you see me?’’ Chase snapped, ‘’besides, you started with the tone, Flame-Brain.’’

Tommy rolled his eyes, ‘’fuck you want, Sparky?’’

Chase felt rage cloud his vision at Tommy’s insolence. He wasn’t apologising. No way. He’d feel stupid. Tommy would probably laugh at him saying sorry in this scenario, ‘’nothing anymore,’’ Chase grumbled, turned around and stormed out of the attic garden.

*~*~*

Alfie froze, the makeshift rope he was trying to make from the bed-sheets hanging from his hands, as the lock in the doors clicked and Jordan walked in. He froze, too, taking in the rope, the open window...then he just sighed as if he was dealing with a persistent child, crossed the room and snatched the rope from Alfie’s hands, ‘’you didn’t touch your food,’’ he said in a colder voice than Alfie was used to, nudging his chin at the dinner tray lying untouched on the low bedside table. Alfie didn’t reply and Jordan undid the rope quickly, laying the blankets and covers back on the bed, ‘’don’t try running again. All the guards are keeping a special eye out for you.’’

Alfie turned away from him, towards the window, and crossed his arms over his chest. Jordan paused, then straightened, ‘’what, are you ignoring me now?’’ the silence that answered him was a confirmation, ‘’oh my god, please, how old are you? What do you think you’re going to achieve by not speaking to me?’’ when Alfie didn’t turn around, Jordan went to him and touched his shoulder. Alfie shrugged him off violently. Jordan sighed again, ‘’are you mad because I locked you in here?’’ he asked softly, ‘’I’m sorry. I didn’t want you running off again. We need to talk, Alfie. Properly. About what we’re going to do. You can’t keep trying to run from me and avoid speaking with me. We’re bonded,’’ he reached out and brushed a finger against the side of Alfie’s neck, where the small birth-mark like patch bloomed. Alfie brushed his cheek against his shoulder as if some kind of bug had scuttled against his neck.

‘’Fine,’’ Jordan said quietly, hurt. There was absolutely nothing he could do about Alfie refusing to speak to him and the helplessness made his eyes sting, ‘’you can stay here and brood, then,’’ he quickly left the room, locking it behind himself.

*~*~*

Brín spent most of the day worried about Alfie, and then his worry intensified when Alfie was dragged back and locked in Jordan’s bedroom. When Brín was sure Jordan was downstairs, he sneaked to the second floor and tried futilely to open the doors. He’d have to get Tommy to come and pick the lock later. For now, he knocked softly on the doors, ‘’Alfie? You in there?’’

For a long moment, there was no response. Brín wondered if Alfie was asleep, ignoring him or if he’d sneaked out again. But then he heard Alfie’s timid voice, ‘’Brín?’’

‘’Hey,’’ Brín said with a relieved smile, putting a hand against the door. At least Alfie was okay. At least Jordan hadn’t done anything weird, ‘’you okay, smudge?’’

Alfie’s chuckle was faint and unstable, but at least it was there, ‘’smudge?’’

‘’Yeah. Cause you’re so skinny. I figured it was a good nickname.’’

‘’Whatever, whisky truffle.’’

Brín chuckled, too, then bit his lip, ‘’did Jordan...hurt you? After he dragged you back, I mean.’’

‘’No. Not really,’’ Alfie’s voice was muffled by the doors, ‘’I’m not speaking to him. I think I got him angry.’’

‘’Good,’’ Brín said, ‘’don’t make this easy for him.’’

Alfie was silent for a moment, ‘’he’s not a bad guy,’’ he said finally, ‘’he just...fuck, he royally fucked up at the beginning. And now. If only he’d let me go...we could bloody hang out or whatever. Why are all of them...’’ Alfie’s voice cracked, ‘’so messed up?’’

‘’I don’t know, Alfie. Upbringing, I guess. Society. Tradition.’’

Alfie sighed, ‘’I’m sorry. I shouldn’t even be complaining. You and Tommy have it much worse.’’

‘’Which doesn’t mean you have it bad,’’ Brín patted the doors as if he could pat Alfie’s shoulder, ‘’I’ll...try to get you out of here, one way or another. Get some sleep.’’

Brín could have sworn he heard a sniffle from the other end of the doors, ‘’thanks, Brín.’’

‘’Always, smudge,’’ Brín smiled, but the smile quickly disappeared. He could get Tommy to bust Alfie from the room but that wouldn’t guarantee Jordan wouldn’t toss him right inside. No, he would have to go talk to Jordan directly.

He found him in the lounge, sitting with the lights off, with only moonlight falling through the windows illuminating his face. He was drinking dark auburn liquid from a crystal glass and he looked nearly as tired as Eric. He managed a miserable smile as Brín came to sit opposite him. Brín reminded himself that he had to be assertive. He was three years older than Jordan; he could talk the beast out of his stupidity, ‘’did you forget Alfie’s still locked up in your room?’’

Jordan took a healthy gulp of his brandy, ‘’no.’’

‘’Are you going to let him out?’’

‘’When he decides to speak to me.’’

Brín gave him a look, ‘’Jordan. You kidnapped him once. Then you kidnapped him again. You need to stop looking at this situation through a cloud of self entitlement,’’ Jordan didn’t reply and Brín sighed, ‘’what if he decides never to speak to you again? Are you just going to keep him in that room forever?’’

‘’No, of course not,’’ Jordan finished his drink, and Brín realised it wasn’t his first, or even his second, even if beasts hated alcohol. Jordan must have been at the edge of desperation if he was resolving to drinking, ‘’it hurts. That he doesn’t want me. It hurts a lot,’’ Jordan whispered, ‘’I didn’t think it would feel...like this.’’

Brín looked at him for a long moment. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t lie. In his head, this all ended with the four of them running away. He couldn’t bring himself to assure Jordan that it would all work out, ‘’look, just...however bad this situation is, locking Alfie up is only making it worse.’’

Jordan hung his head and after a moment reached out to pour himself more brandy, ‘’sorry, Brín,’’ he said quietly, ‘’but I don’t think I can talk about this right now.’’

‘’Whatever you’re feeling, I can assure you, Alfie feels ten times wor-‘’

‘’Stop talking about it!’’ Jordan exploded suddenly, ‘’he’s my bond! Not yours! So just...’’ he trailed off miserably, his voice becoming choked, ‘’just...leave me alone...’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Brín said dryly, standing, ‘’I just thought we lived in the same century.’’

He hurried up the stairs back up to the first floor but he wasn’t about to give up. He had one more option.

And that option was Eric Fredriksen.

Brín found him in his office, even this late in the evening. He even knocked, trying to start his case positively. If Eric essentially told him to fuck off, he’d have to put all his hopes in Tommy’s lock-picking skills, ‘’come in,’’ came Eric’s tired voice and Brín slipped into his office. Eric’s ash-blond hair was tied in his custom knot at the back of his head and he forgot to shave again. He wore a long sleeved black top, pulled over his wrists. He was reading one of the papers, resting his pen against his temple but at least he looked up at Brín, ‘’still working?’’ Brín tried to keep his nerves at bay.

‘’Did you need something?’’ Eric asked mildly, glancing back down at his papers.

‘’I...uh...Jordan locked Alfie in his bedroom.’’

‘’I’ve heard,’’ Eric murmured, propping the spectacles he wore for reading up his nose. Brín was losing his attention.

‘’Can you please do something about it.’’

Eric rubbed his temple and sighed but nodded, ‘’yes, fine, I’ll try,’’ he said. In a tone that signalled he’d forget about it in the next three seconds.

But Brín was not going to let Alfie be locked in that room over night.

He marched up to Eric’s desk and slammed his hands on either side of the stack of papers, rattling the various stationary pieces on the desk. Eric glanced up, surprised, and Brín snatched the paper out of his hand, slamming it atop the stack. His voice remained steady and firm as he said, ‘’this is not something to sigh over. My friend, on top of being locked up in this house, is also locked in Jordan’s bedroom. You’re my bond so I’m coming to you hoping you can fix this, so don’t _sigh_ at me as if I’m a child. You already got lectured by Finn today and I doubt you want me to repeat what he said. You think I’m useless. I think you’re pretty useless, too, and frankly this is one of the few opportunities you have to prove that there’s something resembling a decent human being in the husk of a man sitting in front of me.’’

Brín waited for Eric to say something akin to ‘ _why do you think I want to prove myself to you?_ ’ that would end the conversation, but instead the beast dropped his pen, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. His blue eyes, framed by pale lashes, were serious as he said, ‘’when did you get this assertive?’’

Brín gave him a stare, ‘’go talk to Jordan.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Eric rose and Brín stumbled back as he came around the desk, surprised.

‘’R-really?’’

‘’Where is he?’’

‘’Downstairs in the lounge. He’s drinking.’’

‘’Fantastic,’’ Eric said sarcastically, leaving the office and then the bedroom. Brín followed him but stopped as Eric made his way downstairs. He’d just let the beast deal with it from now.

*~*~*  


Jordan sat with his head hung low when Eric entered the lounge. He came around the couch, pushing Jordan’s head down in an almost playful manner, like he used to when they were younger, ‘’what are you doing, Jordie, hm?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ came Jordan’s quiet reply, ‘’I don’t want to be lectured by you of all people.’’

Eric leaned on the back of the couch Jordan sat on and crossed his arms, ‘’in the end, I’m not the one locking up my bond in my bedroom.’’

‘’In the end I’m not the one telling my bond he’s defective because he’s past the ideal age for bearing children,’’ Jordan bit back bitterly.

Eric groaned, ‘’you’re the third person to give me that talk today. One of which was my bond,’’ he rubbed his temple, ‘’you need to sort yourself out, Jordan.’’

Jordan was quiet for a long while. When he spoke again, his voice shook, ‘’it feel like my heart is breaking.’’

‘’How very dramatic,’’ Eric said, gently. He wasn’t good at comforting people. He sank his hand into Jordan’s black hair and ruffled it slowly, ‘’there are many things you can do and not do right now, but keeping Alfred in that room is one of the worst decisions you could make. Whatever trust he has for you has already frayed because you brought him back here-‘’

‘’He didn’t trust me. At all,’’ Jordan whispered, ‘’it was all an act. And I thought...’’

‘’Fine. Then everything you worked for so far has essentially been destroyed. So what. Being bonded has never been easy. Start over. Start it right. Make sure he trusts you for real this time. For that to happen, you have to unlock that door right now, Jordan.’’

Jordan snorted bitterly but stood, ‘’you should take your own advice, Eric,’’ he mumbled but walked, albeit a little unevenly, towards the stairs and up to his room. He dug the key out from his pocket and unlocked the doors. He pushed them open, half expecting Alfie to be mounting another escape. Instead, his bond was curled up in the middle of the bed, asleep.

Jordan felt a pang of hurt in his chest. In the end, he left Alfie fall asleep thinking Jordan would force him to stay in the room until he did as Jordan wanted. And maybe he would have, if the boys hadn’t talked sense into him. He never even expected to be bonded. He had no idea what he was doing.

In the end, he left the door ajar so that when Alfie woke up he’d know he could leave, and went to sleep in one of the guest rooms.

*~*~*

Everyone, even Miss Medrano, seemed to be concentrated on Alfie that night. It was the perfect chance for Tommy to try and run. He did what he had before – sneaked out of one of the windows in the corridor. This time, he didn’t even dream about going for one of the vehicles. If Alfie had Jordan’s motorcycle when he ran and Jordan still caught him, then Tommy would never make it out of the valley and the sound would only alert Miss Medrano and the other beasts of what he was doing. No, his hope lay in going quick and fast in a random direction that the beasts wouldn’t expect him to go in. They’d think he’d follow the path out of the beacon. So Tommy would go into the valley.

As soon as Tommy’s feet hit the ground in front of Lirim, he was off. He didn’t sprint. He would need his energy. Instead, he settled for a fast jog, running into the darkness. He had no idea where he was going but the moonlight illuminated the valley enough for him to spot the rise of the valley in the distance to the left and go for that.

When half an hour later, tired, lungs and thighs burning, he reached the side of the beacon and heard no one following him, he grew more confident. He inspected the valley side. It was steep, but he could probably climb it. What he found on the other end would mean success or failure of his escape.

Nearly two hours after he set out from Lirim, Tommy was halfway up the laborious hike and was beginning to regret his decision. Dawn was a couple hours away and he didn’t know the way out of the valleys. They were in Wales; everything looked the same here. But Tommy wasn’t about to give up. Drenched in sweat, thirsty and tired, he prowled on.

He heard it ten minutes later, when he crouched on the steep hill for a breather. A roar all the way from Lirim, where lights began flickering on, ‘’shit,’’ Tommy whispered to himself. Because Chase had just found out he was gone and the hourglass had been turned. In the best case scenario, Chase would go towards the town. In the worst case scenario, he was already sprinting to where Tommy was. Tommy got up, adrenaline pumping in his veins, and began climbing up the hill at twice the speed. He was close to the top when he heard Chase’s growl, much too close. Below him. The leopard was climbing up the valley, like Tommy was, and with his claws, he’d make it to Tommy in minutes. Breathing hard with panic, Tommy scrambled further up, earth and grass knocked lose under his fingertips as the valley became almost vertical before he finally reached the top.

Tommy collapsed atop the valley for a precious few seconds, catching his breath. Then he scrambled up to his feet and looked at what would be his escape route, ‘’shit,’’ he whispered, ‘’shit... _shit_...’’ the landscape before him was flooded in moonlight but it was not pretty. More valley. Green stretching as far as Tommy could see. And below him, down a steep hill...a massive lake. He could run and risk tripping and falling and breaking something – his wrist or his neck, depending on his level of luck. He could go down the top of the valley and try his luck there. Or he could jump and hope falling into the lake from this height wouldn’t kill him. And he had to make his choice fast.

Because Chase in leopard form jumped onto the top of the hill and growled at Tommy.

Tommy backed up as far as he could. The drop was behind him now, and a pissed off beast in front of him. He didn’t know what was worse, ‘’stay back,’’ he barked at Chase, who began stalking closer, like a predator observing its prey, ‘’I’m serious, Chase. S-stay back...’’ his panic was making it hard to breathe. Another step back. The end of his toes met nothing. His heart hammered in his chest, ‘’Chase, seriously-‘’

In one second, there was ground beneath Tommy’s feet. In the next, the unstable grass and mud fell lose under Tommy’s weight and Tommy was tumbling backwards. Chase reacted immediately. He pounced and in the air he shifted from beast to human. Tommy’s scream lodged itself in his throat as Chase grabbed his forearm, he himself dangling from the edge of the valley by his other hand, ‘’oh my god, you’re naked!’’ Tommy shrieked.

‘’That’s what you’re worried about!?’’ Chase screamed down at him. His muscles were pronounced from the effort of keeping both of them up.

‘’Oh, this is not happening,’’ Tommy tried not to look down at the black mass of the lake, ‘’this isn’t some goddamned movie!!’’

‘’Stop...talking...’’ Chase growled out.

Tommy was shaking. Even with his mad strength, Chase couldn’t hold them up for long, especially not after a rather tiring run across the valley and up the hill, ‘’C-Chase...’’ Tommy gripped his forearm, his only life line, ‘’I know we hate each other but fuck, please, don’t let me go!’’

‘’Wasn’t...planning...on it...’’ Chase managed. He forced his claws out, digging them into the earth for better purchase. Bad move. The already unstable earth crumbled a little and the two dropped an inch in the air. Tommy screamed, ‘’it’s not gonna...hold...’’

Tommy stared up at the edge of the valley. Chase was right. Tommy tried to concentrate on the positives. Cats couldn’t swim. If he let go, he could drop into the lake. Maybe he’d break something but Chase definitely wouldn’t go after him. This would be his chance to escape. He tried not to think too much about broken bones as he took a deep breath and let go.

But Chase just gripped his forearm tighter.

‘’Let go!’’ Tommy yelled at him, ‘’or we’ll both fall!’’

‘’You won’t survive, idiot! You don’t... heal as fast as a beast!’’ Chase yelled back, confirming Tommy’s worst fears. He gripped Chase’s forearm again.

‘’Shit, shit, shit...just let go! Just let go, Chase, cause I won’t be able to!’’

‘’I _can’t_! My instincts...won’t...let me...’’ Chase kind of wished he could shrug Tommy off. Deep water scared him to death. On the other hand he wasn’t that much of an asshole to let someone _just die_. But as the earth moved under his hand again, he knew they were hanging on a strand. And there was nothing to do but let go, ‘’deep breath, Flame-Brain!’’

‘’WHAT!?’’

Chase let go. Tommy shrieked as they hurtled through the air. Chase shifted in the air, grabbing Tommy and dragging him against him in the air. It was harder than he thought, but he managed to twist so that when they finally hit the lake, he took the brunt of the hit with his back.

Every part of Tommy’s body screamed as he went underwater, the impact reverberating down his bones. It was darker here than above surface, murky and terrifying. As soon as they hit the water, Chase lost his grip on Tommy, who turned to swim to the surface. But then something prompted him to look around – and he just glimpsed the lighter patch of Chase’s blond hair as he floated deeper. _Shit, he can’t swim_ , Tommy reminded himself. And maybe he was just a decent person, or maybe some instinct linked to the bonding mark on his neck prompted him to do it or maybe it was because Chase had just let go to voluntarily fall into a lake to make sure his bond made it out alive, through some weird instinct of his, but Tommy cut through the water after Chase. His bones and skin and muscles hurt, but he did it. He grabbed Chase’s arm before he completely disappeared into the darkness and tugged him up. He was heavy as hell and his closed eyes indicated that he was unconscious. Tommy barely managed to haul Chase to the surface of the lake.

It was difficult swimming towards shore while holding up a dead weight but, somehow, Tommy managed. He crawled onto the shore of the lake, coughing water and feeling sore all over. He dropped Chase unceremoniously as soon as he was out of direct water. One of his arms was twisted at a gross angle and there were bruises blooming all over his naked body already, at which Tommy tried not to look. He was in a bad shape, but he was also a beast. He’d heal.

More importantly, he was still unconscious. Tommy heaved himself up on his elbows. He had to go. If he was going, it had to be now. But as he struggled to his feet, darkness flickered at the corners of his vision and he collapsed back on the ground. Everything hurt. He was tired and cold. He tried to tell himself to get up but as he heard footsteps approaching – of whichever beast found them first – everything went completely black.

And Tommy’s attempt at getting away failed once again, because of a stupid, stupid wild cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the bit with Chase & Tommy was a bit cheesy & predictable PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I CAN'T CHANGE IT NOW AND I ALREADY KICK MYSELF IN THE ASS FOR THAT SCENE BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT!!!
> 
> (All other criticism welcome ;p)


	8. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 comment!! You guys are crazy awesome!!! It's absolutely amazing to click on the reviews the day after posting, secretly hoping for, like, ten, and to get 20+ - like the FEELING...you guys make me so happy with your support thank you so much ;-; and thank you for making me feel more confident about the cliff scene - y'all are the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Q&A this week: 
> 
> WILL THERE BE HEATS?   
> Not a direct question, but a lot of you have begged me not to put them in - don't worry, I wasn't planning on it! Heats are iffy and I hate when people use them just to kind of have someone dubiously-consent to sex...like, it's dodgy? So if I write about heats, they're like the main 'issue' of a fic, like with Pride&Prejudice&Dickheads, ya feel? But I totally get where your concerns were coming from - I fully thought you'd start a petition xD 
> 
> ARE WE GOING TO SEE THE HUMANS STRUGGLE WITH MENTAL ILLNESS?   
> So in this chapter...slightly? NO SPOILERS THOUGH! But generally, I wasn't planning on writing too much about actual depression, self harm etc. I'm blessed enough never to have experienced these things and it would feel a bit, I don't know, unauthentic?? If I tried to write about something so serious and by accident got it wrong. So I try not to touch on that since I don't really know how to write it in a meaningful, non-cringy, deep way...I totally get how realistically some of them would probably turn to those things. 
> 
> WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE HUMANS REFUSE TO HAVE SEX WITH THEIR BEASTS?   
> Think of it like any arranged marriage in today's society - there's expectations and rules and shit, even though it's rare. In a lot of cultures, the woman would not even be allowed to say no. The beasts kind of view it like that - like they're entitled to the bodies of their bonds. HOWEVER not everyone is the same. So just how in today's society we'd get a mixture, there would be beasts who would rape their bonds without a second thought and there would be normal beasts who would find that repulsive and would decide to wait. Same with relationships, tbh, there will always be partners who will try to pressure you into sex and others who will be content with taking it slow. 
> 
> That's it for now - if y'all have any more questions, feel free to ask!! <3

For the entire week between Tommy’s escape attempt and the night of phase one, where the human omegas would be changed into beasts, security was so high it was impossible to even dream about running. Alfie continued to ignore Jordan but as the days passed and phase one crept closer he seemed to regain more and more of his fighting spirit. Chase refused to acknowledge what happened during Tommy’s escape – that he had saved Tommy from falling and probably dying, and that Tommy had saved him from drowning. His broken arm and other various injuries from falling into the water while shielding his bond healed within a day and when Tommy hijacked another one of Chase’s blankets and moved his nest from the floor to the couch, Chase didn’t protest. Eric and Brín were how they always were – which means they weren’t. Eric worked through every hour of the day and Brín was left to his own devices. He dozed off during his lessons and Finn, who spent whole days in the library, not only researching flowers but reading up on the history of Lirim. He hoped to find some indication of how bonds had escaped the house before, but there was little to no information about who was bonded to the previous owners of Lirim.

And then there were the bodyguards. They didn’t just guard doors down in the lower levels of the mansion anymore; they shadowed every move of their designated human. There was no time where the boys were alone. At night Finn, Tommy and Alfie slept in the same rooms as their bonds and Napoleon set up a temporary camp outside Brín’s shed. At breakfast they were with Seon, who dutifully escorted them to their lessons. Anywhere the boys went their guards came to guard the doors. Knowing that Irena was always lurking outside the doors of the library made Finn’s safe haven feel invaded. With each day that brought the inhabitants of Lirim closer to phase one, the mood grew fouler.

Eric completely locked himself in his office, trying not to think about being officially bonded to Brín; it was irreversible already but he’d been pretty good at ignoring it so far. He didn’t come to dinner and Brín essentially didn’t see him, which he was grateful for. Alfie did not speak to Jordan and glared at him if he tried to coax him into making up, which led to Jordan giving Alfie his space. Tommy and Chase avoided each other as much as they could; Tommy smoked without interruption and Chase played video games long into the night, headphones on, as to not instigate an atmosphere allowing conversation. He was embarrassed about everything that happened at the cliff, from his nakedness to the way he held Tommy close to his body as they fell. Even Finn gave Alt the cold shoulder. If he wasn’t in the library, he had his nose in a book, giving Alt one-word answers during conversation, which Alt wasn’t very good at starting in the first place. Paired with Seon tip-toeing around the boys and Vicky’s pissed-off attitude at the whole arrangement, Lirim always seemed five seconds away from imploding.

*~*~*

It was the grumpy Vicky who was in charge of preparing the boys for phase one, and the day before it, all four found themselves in the omega boudoir, trying on their ceremony clothes, ‘’I don’t know why they even bother,’’ Vicky grumbled, doing up Brín’s tie, ‘’these are going to get bloody anyway...’’ she paused when all four boys standing in front of her paled. They looked uncomfortable in their brand new, expensive suits – Tommy in a blood-red one that made his black hair looked as dark as the night, with a white shirt and a black tie; Finn in slate-grey that, paired with his silvery hair, made him look a bit angelic; Alfie in royal blue satin that made him look more mature than he usually seemed with his curls and child-like grin; and Brín in a white suit with a turquoise shirt. Vicky had never seen him in fancy clothes and she had to admit he looked hella handsome, ‘’sorry for saying that, but I’m probably the only person in this house who won’t sugar coat it. I might just have you wear shirt...’’

‘’Can you tell us...what it’s going to be like? Truthfully,’’ Finn asked uncertainly.

Vicky sighed, taking them all in, before dropping daintily into a chaise, ‘’phase one consists over two main events. Firstly, the ceremony of change where you will be bitten by your bond. It won’t be pretty. It’ll hurt as much as getting bitten by a beast with fangs will, I won’t lie, but if you try and reject the change it’ll be much worse. The change typically takes place overnight and can span from having a nightmare to a fever-induced, rather painful all night experience. Only some beasts can change immediately; most of you will have to practice for a while before you can control your shift. You will become the beast-type of the person biting you.’’

‘’The second part is the party held the next night, where you’ll be formally introduced into the beast society. There’s a strict order of hierarchy. Alfie, out of the four of you, you’ll be the lowest ranking as the only one bonded to a leading family, but house Branham is the highest ranking house out of the leading families – the Betancourts are your branch family and they will be at your disposition. The other leading families – Villanueva, Andrade, Rowan, Zhang, Quezada and Artis – and all their branch families are all lower ranking than the bear-beasts, and if you bow your head to them it would be considered humiliating for Jordan, so you must carefully watch what he does. You are only to incline your head to ruling families, though of course the other leading houses are to be respected.’’

‘’For the ruling families, there’s the three ancient houses followed by four predatory ones. The lowest ranking here are the wolves – house Yamamoto. They will pay respects to all of you, so be prepared. Then it’s our house – the Fredriksens, so Tommy and Brín. We are in charge of all wild cats in Europe and the Americas. Our branch families are Thorpe and Hanna, so be sure to remember those. All the leading families and house Yamamoto will be required to show their respect to you two as the newest additions to the house. And then there’s you, Finn – from tomorrow on you’ll be the second most important person in the beast world. If you produce an heir, you’ll drop to third. Don’t be surprised when people come to directly show their obedience. Just stick to Alt and do what he does.’’

‘’Does that mean they will be expected to be bowing to me all the time?’’ Finn frowned, pointing at his friends.

Vicky shook her head, ‘’no. All the show of respect and obedience is for formal events, business meetings or something to begin a meeting with when you’re not well acquainted with another beast.’’

‘’Wait, can we back-track a little bit,’’ Brín requested, ‘’what do you mean by ‘painful experience’?’’

Vicky sighed, ‘’it all depends how your body reacts. Judging by your attitudes to your mates, you’ll subconsciously try to resist the change, which cannot be stopped, but you body will produce anti-toxins in hope of eradicating the change in your hormones from the bite, and that is rather painful, especially as your body will not find anything it can fight. The best thing to do is follow instructions, relax before the bite and do whatever your bonds tell you. They’re well educated on this and they’ll try to do everything they can to make it as painless as they can. But, well,’’ she shrugged sadly, ‘’the shift is never pleasant.’’

The four humans exchanged looks. That didn’t matter – they weren’t planning on sticking around for it anyway.

*~*~*

‘’This is our last chance to run. Our grand escape,’’ Alfie said heatedly. He sat sandwiched between Brín and Tommy, with Finn next to the latter, behind the couch in the library. They were speaking in whispers, hoping the bodyguards crowded outside the doors would not overhear, especially with the couch between them, ‘’we’ve been trying to do it separately so far and maybe that’s why we failed. Four are harder to catch at one time than one or two and even if all of us don’t make it...’’

‘’We will,’’ Brín said in a determined whisper, ‘’no going home, no contacting families. We go straight for Ireland and call them from there.’’

‘’How do they expect us to stay after all that talk about the biting?’’ Tommy shuddered, ‘’Chase would probably just chomp my arm off from spite.’’

Finn groaned softly, ‘’it’s all well and good talking about an escape, but none of our brilliant plans have worked. From what Tommy has said, going deeper into the valley won’t work, especially since we can’t navigate it.’’

‘’Our best bet is to go out to Brecon and go from there,’’ Alfie said, ‘’I remember the way out of the valley if we follow the road.’’

‘’The minus side of that is that they’ll expect us to run there,’’ Brín said, ‘’but it’s our best bet. We’ll need a distraction, and a good one.’’

‘’And we need to immobilise them. If they’re forced to run after us, they might not catch us,’’ Finn interjected.

Tommy suddenly raised his head. He had ‘epiphany’ written all over his face, ‘’I know. Let’s set Lirim on fire.’’

Finn cringed about that, ‘’ I don’t mind if Chase and Eric get singed into leopard-kebabs but what about Seon? And Napoleon? And the two maids, and Vicky? I’d rather...not...’’

‘’You’re both right,’’ Brín said, ‘’if anyone got hurt in our fire, we’d be liable to criminal charges by both human and beast courts. But fire...’’ something sparked in his green eyes, ‘’fire is good.’’

*~*~*

The bodyguards never even had the chance to realise the boys had sneaked out of the window.

It was pitch black outside. The moon was covered by dark clouds, but the world was about to get a whole lot brighter.

Because Lirim was so isolated and there was no chance of tanking the cars, the beasts kept petrol in massive canisters around the side of the house where two vehicles were parked. Tommy found them on one of his many ventures around the house. The two cars belonged to Alt and to Eric. Chase, apparently, didn’t have his licence and the two cars Jordan had rented had long since been driven back by the guards, ‘’which one are we setting on fire?’’ Finn asked nervously. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure Alt heard it up in the bedroom.

Brín, on the other hand, grinned like a maniac as he hefted the petrol canister on his shoulder and marched over to Eric’s car. He poured the liquid over the car and then jogged backwards, wetting the grass in an uneven line leading to the car. By the time he tossed the empty canister away, his friends were in Alt’s car – Tommy was in the front seat, Finn and Alfie in the back. Brín slid into the driver’s seat just as Tommy finished hot-wiring the car, something he learned in university – a residue of his passion for all spy things. The car rumbled to life, ‘’seat belts on, I don’t have a licence,’’ Brín wet his lips nervously. The rumble would alert the guards of their escape. They had seconds, but with his friends with him, Brín felt less scared than usual. He gripped the steering wheel. He was a good driver – ever since he ran away from home, he’d been driving stolen cars. He crashed a couple at the beginning but now he was confident he’d get his friends out of the valley. He rolled down the window, ‘’now, Tommy,’’ he said, beginning to pull out of the driveway.

Tommy pulled his lighter out of his pocket and flicked the light on. At the last moment, he tossed it out of the car window. The trail of petrol on the grass caught fire and began curling down to Eric’s car, ‘’gun the engine!’’ Tommy yelled and Brín did.

They shot out into the valley, gravel spraying from the path as the car rumbled down. They were halfway down the path when the ground seemed to tremble and an explosion sounded behind them. Finn looked out of the window. A small fire illuminated Lirim, sending black smoke into the sky, ‘’now they definitely know we’re gone,’’ Finn said. His voice trembled with adrenaline and nerves.

‘’Let’s make every second count, then,’’ Alfie said darkly as they plummeted between the hills. He kept a lookout for the tunnel and directed Brín towards it. It was hard to find in the darkness. Suddenly the ground trembled again and a roar, twice as loud as the explosion, reached the omegas all the way in the car.

Finn sank down in his seat, eyes wide, ‘’Jesus, that’s Alt...’’

But it didn’t matter because just then they shot through the tunnel and finally all four of them were out of the valley. Tommy stared ahead, his breath catching, ‘’we made it...’’

‘’Not yet,’’ Brín grinned, shooting towards Brecon, remembering the directions Alfie gave him, ‘’but we’re close.’’

Tommy laughed breathlessly. Finn clutched the seatbelt across his chest; he didn’t think he’d let go till they were in Ireland. He tried not to think about the fact that he was, most likely, registered and that there’d be complications with him crossing the border. Nearly an hour later when they were speeding down the dark road towards Brecon, he still held onto the seatbelt. He was thinking one step at a time – first get to Brecon, worry about the border when he got there...

‘’Did you hear that?’’ Alfie asked suddenly, sitting up in his seat.

The boys listened. The roar of the car, freshly tanked before they had used up the petrol to blow up Eric’s, was deafening. But there, just beneath it...the rumble of...

‘’Shit,’’ Alfie whispered, ‘’we forgot about Jordan’s bikes...’’

‘’Brín, _faster!_ ’’ Tommy all but yelled, panic making his throat close up. Brín pressed the pedal as fast as it would go. It was dangerous but the sound of motorcycles pursuing them scared him to death. Not again. Not when they were so close. The lights of Brecon twinkled up ahead.

‘’We’re going to make it,’’ Brín said through gritted teeth, even as the rumble of the motorcycles grew louder. Brín didn’t look at the rear-view mirror, knowing the lights of the bikes far behind them would only make him panic.

They shot into Brecon like lightning. The town provided a bit more cover than the open road but at the expense of speed. Brín slowed to accommodate the unfamiliar, narrow streets, the houses and cars parked in front of them. He realised too late that the motorcycles, being smaller, were at an advantage. As Brín went as fast as he could through the sleeping Brecon, the motorcycles came closer. Brín couldn’t stop himself; he looked into the rear-view, and swore. The beasts were in a neat formation behind them, ready to surround. Brín’s heart clenched as he realised they weren’t going to make it.

At least not all of them.

‘’Get ready to jump out when I say,’’ he told his friends.

Tommy and Finn stared at him, ‘’what!?’’

‘’Jump out, roll to absorb the impact and run. Split up, you’ll be harder to find.’’

‘’What about you?’’ Alfie’s voice went high-pitched with desperation.

‘’Don’t you worry about me,’’ Brín gave him a grim grin, ‘’I certainly don’t.’’

*~*~*

The beasts had been trailing after Alt’s car, waiting for their bonds to get to the town where they’d be easier to surround. Alt was at the head of the column, his body a massive, hulking shape. Eric and Chase were on either side of him, Jordan behind. Eric had never seen Alt that _angry_. He’d very nearly shifted right there and then while Jordan and the maids scrambled to put out the fire. The whole week had been so event-less none of the beasts had expected the boys to do a runner right before phase one. Eric gripped the handlebars of his bike. They’d all gone through a motorbike phase, thanks to Jordan’s life-long obsession, so they managed to keep themselves upright on the road. Eric was pissed about his car being blown up – undoubtedly Brín’s idea – but he was more pissed that they hadn’t realised the boys wouldn’t just accept being changed that easily.

Eric slowed his bike as they entered Brecon, the car slowing also. They were nearly upon it and once they had it surrounded, it was game over. Eric stared through his helmet at the car, trying to pin point when Brín is.

It happened so suddenly.

The car slowed, making Alt veer sideways to avoid a direct crash. Three out of four doors opened and the boys jumped out. They were outlines in the darkness, there one second and then gone, in three separate directions if Eric’s nose was correct. But Brín remained in the car. And Eric watched with wide eyes as suddenly the car sped back up, going straight for...

Eric shot forward, full speed, as Alt’s car rammed into a street lamp. As if in slow motion, Eric watched the mask crumple, the front window break as Brín slammed into it. Eric scrambled off his bike just as the front mask exploded. It was a small explosion but it made Eric’s heart stop – and it promised another explosion that would wipe the car, and Brín unconscious inside it, off the side of the earth. Already, the fire was consuming the front. The distraction Brín had thought up worked – all four beasts stopped their bikes and jumped off them. Eric didn’t think as he ran for the car, ‘’ERIC!’’ Chase screamed. Eric had never heard his half brother sound so terrified but he didn’t stop.

The heat was stifling around the car. The handle of the driver’s doors crumpled and the muscles of Eric’s arm bulged as he yanked the doors out of the car’s frame and tossed them aside. Brín was indeed unconscious, his temple bleeding. His arms were slightly burned but he didn’t look too badly hurt. Eric didn’t register that. He wasn’t thinking straight. He was completely and utterly taken over by the simple instinct to save the one who was bonded to him. He grabbed his helmet and pulled it off, settling it on Brín’s head so he wouldn’t breathe in the stifling black smoke that came curling in through the broken windshield. Eric coughed, chocking on the black mass. His eyes watered as he fought to pull Brín out.

He only came to when he was breathing in proper oxygen, a safe distance away from the burning car, kneeling on the pavement with the beasts crowded around him. The wail of fire-fighter vehicles filled the air. Eric blinked and looked down. Brín was lying on the ground with his head in Eric’s lap. Eric’s head spun. He didn’t know how to breathe properly. Brín didn’t look too badly hurt but he was bleeding and, shit, his arms were burnt and-

‘’Eric!’’

The beast looked up at Jordan, unaware that he had been calling him, ‘’calm down.’’

‘’W-Where are the others?’’ Eric asked half-consciously. He wasn’t fully aware where he was. The fact that his bond was lying hurt in his lap made his mind shut down. He’d never felt like that. He was the level-headed one, calm and calculating. He knew the way out of any situation so why...why was he...

‘’Stay with him,’’ Alt told Chase, voice was cold, fury lurking just below it, ‘’I’ll get Tommy,’’ he was off, running to wherever Finn’s scent led him.

‘’We’ll be right back,’’ Jordan promised, disappearing into the darkness, too.

Chase sank down to his knees next to Eric. The human fire-fighters, putting out the car, didn’t dare approach them. They were beasts. They weren’t even meant to look in their direction. For once, Eric wished they would. He had no idea what to do, ‘’is he okay?’’ Chase’s voice trembled slightly as he stared, shocked, at Brín’s bleeding forehead. He liked Brín. Out of the four rebellious humans, he was the one Chase thought would be okay to hang out with. And now he was...

At the sound of Chase’s scared voice, Eric’s protective instincts kicked in. He only ever had them for Chase but now they pulled him out of his bubble of confused terror. He pulled his long sleeved shirt over his head, not caring that he was shirtless in a public place, and ripped up strips, making a make-shift bandage that he wrapped around Brín’s forehead. He looked helplessly at Brín’s burned arms and turned to his brother, ‘’can you bite him?’’

Chase flinched. Biting someone else’s bond was considered barbaric by higher-rankers, even if it did speed up healing. Eric couldn’t do it himself because a second bite to his bond would automatically begin his shift from human to beast, but if he was asking Chase to do it instead, he must have been pretty desperate. But after a moment of hesitation, Chase nodded. He would never say no to his brother and he did like Brín. Even if the injuries weren’t life threatening, if he could help him get better faster... Chase picked up Brín’s limp arm. He felt his canines elongate. He gingerly turned Brín’s hand around. He never dealt with sick or hurt people. Sure, his pack had gotten hurt before but they always healed by themselves, and right then, Brín looked bad... pale, sweating, breathing ragged...

Chase’s canines sank into Brín’s wrist. He pulled back quickly, wiping his mouth, as Eric took Brín’s hand and bandaged his wrist, too. And that’s when the screaming began.

It looked like once again the humans had been caught.

*~*~*  


The beasts didn’t risk taking their bonds back to Lirim on motorbikes, where they could jump off easily – besides, Brín wasn’t in any shape to sit upright by himself. Once again, they rented cars – two. Alt drove one, Chase in the seat next to him. For the first twenty minutes, Tommy yelled, cursed, tried to break the window twice and force Alt to open the doors until finally Chase barked at him that if he didn’t shut up, he’d bite him there and then. Finn, on the other hand, was absolutely silent, curled up in the back seat next to Tommy, trembling the whole way. Alt had an aura of anger around him and Finn was terrified that he’d explode when they were alone. The roar after Alt saw the burning car and Finn gone still echoed in the omega’s ears.

Jordan drove the other car. Though he had a calm exterior, Eric was still a little shaken up. He was shocked, by Brín’s actions and by his own strange instincts. Alfie ignored both beasts. Brín lay across the back, his head now in Alfie’s lap. Alfie stroked his hair. He had no idea what Brín was planning when he jumped from the car. Even though it wasn’t anything life-threatening, Alfie wished he’d talked Brín out of the idea. He concentrated on Brín, studying his face for any signs of waking up, instead of on the fact that they had just blown their last chance to get away from their bonds before they became beasts.

Finn didn’t get the chance to say anything to his friends, to check if Brín was okay or to see what happened to them. As soon as he was out of the car, Alt had an iron-strong grip on his wrist, ‘’that hurts, Alt...’’ Finn said feebly. It didn’t really, but he hoped it would get Alt to drop his wrist. It didn’t. The beast didn’t even acknowledge Finn as he dragged him roughly towards Lirim. Irena, Napoleon, Bob and Miss Medrano stood by the doors. They inclined their heads in respect as Alt marched past them. Finn glimpsed the wrecked, burned carcass of Eric’s car before he found himself inside Lirim.

Finn didn’t dare speak again as he was dragged up the stairs, towards Alt’s bedroom, but his heart pounded wildly in his chest. He had never been so scared. His skin was cold and clammy with sweat, his lips and fingers trembling, his breath coming out in tiny terrified puffs. Alt all but tossed him inside the bedroom and closed the doors behind them. Finn raised his eyes to Alt, his trembles turning into shaking. Alt stared at him, fury radiating from his dark eyes. Finn almost forgot how huge he was. Finn’s head barely brushed his shoulder. He could probably snap him in half, or, if he wanted, there were other ways of breaking him... ‘’stop it, Alt...’’ Finn whispered, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. He put his arms protectively around himself, ‘’stop, you’re scaring me.’’

Alt, at least, averted his eyes. He clenched his jaw and fists, ‘’I thought you were giving me a chance,’’ he whispered bitterly.

‘’How, Alt?’’ Finn asked, voice cracking, ‘’you’re keeping me here against my will, a-and with the ceremony tomorrow...shit, Alt, I got scared. I’m still scared. I don’t know what you are, I don’t know if you get angry enough that you could...do something to me and I-‘’

‘’I wouldn’t,’’ Alt said, taking a step forward. Finn took a stumbling step back in response. Alt’s face crumpled a little, the anger replaced by resonating sadness that was almost worse. He reached out, brushing a large finger against Finn’s cheek, ‘’I wouldn’t. Never. I’m not angry at you, I’m just...I’m angry at myself for messing it all up, again...and...it just hurts that you don’t want...me.’’ Alt dropped his hand and Finn stared at his feet. His arms were still wrapped tightly around his small body, ‘’can I...show you something?’’

Finn looked a little reproachful but followed Alt out of the room when he opened the doors. They walked down the corridor until they reached the stairs leading up to the mystery attic that Brín said was always locked. Alt walked up to them, producing a key, but Finn hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, ‘’what’s in there?’’ he asked quietly. What if this was a trick and Alt just wanted to lock him up somewhere to make sure he didn’t escape? Or, worse, what if it was something freaky like a sex dungeon or-

‘’It’s my garden,’’ Alt said quietly, ‘’want to see it?’’

Too stunned to question why Alt had a garden in an attic, Finn ascended the stairs. Alt pushed open the attic doors and stepped back to let Finn inside. Finn’s violet eyes widened as he walked into a jungle of flowers, trees and plants, ‘’oh...’’ he whispered, in awe.

Alt left him to do as he liked, walking over to his little toolbox by the doors and picking out a water spray, made from an old window cleaner bottle. He walked around, spraying the flowers and planets that needed it. For a while, Finn watched him and when it was clear that no reaction, no words, were required of him, he nestled down between two small trees growing along the wall. He tucked his legs up to his chest, folded his arms underneath and propped his cheek up on his knee. He watched Alt’s broad back as he bent down to nurse little buds of flowers not yet fully grown. Once again he had expected Alt to go off like a bomb, and once more he had done the exact opposite. Maybe Alt didn’t have a ‘beastly’ side to him. Maybe he was just as he appeared – quiet, introverted, kind. Tucked in between the two trees, Finn’s nerves finally calmed. The garden made him feel at ease. He glanced around, taking in the various flowers, their cups closed for the night. So this was where Alt got his flowers.

‘’Ah!’’ Finn flinched away from the soft, cold mist that was suddenly sprayed on his face. He looked up, surprised, to find Alt smiling at him gently, having almost playfully sprayed the water on him. Finn stared at Alt’s smile, stunned, until Alt knelt down by him and extended a long stalk with green cups to him. Not really a flower, not really a twig...not really anything, ‘’bells of Ireland,’’ Finn said automatically, remembering the strange looking stalk from _The Language of Flowers_. He took the bells from Alt.

Alt tilted his head, ‘’do you feel a little bit better?’’

‘’I suppose.’’

‘’I know you’re scared,’’ Alt said quietly, ‘’but I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt. And you’ll love what you’ll become. I do.’’

Finn looked at him uncertainly, ‘’ _what_ will I become, Alt?’’

For a moment, it looked like Alt would give him a straight answer. But then the man shook his head and rose, ‘’let’s get some sleep.’’

*~*~*  


‘’Stop! Stop dragging me! Brín is hurt...I need to...I need...’’ Tommy struggled as best as he could against Chase’s grip on his forearm. He dug his heels into the floor. Nothing – Chase pulled him down the corridor as if he was a sack of potatoes.

‘’Brín will be fine,’’ Chase said through gritted teeth.

‘’With Eric!? I doubt it,’’ Tommy yanked on his arm and Chase yanked back. They reached his door and he kicked it open. As soon as Tommy was inside, he locked it. Chase set about looking for something. Tommy sank into the pristine white couch, now full of blankets and pillows, feeling like a limp noodle. How could their plan not have worked? If all four of them blew up a car, stole another, managed to get all the way to Brecon and _still_ failed, how could they even dream about running away again, especially if they would be registered from tomorrow?

Tommy was so lost in his miserable thoughts that he didn’t hear the ring of chains until Chase knelt in front of him and grabbed one hand, locking a handcuff around his wrist. Tommy’s hazel eyes widened behind his glasses, ‘’what the hell are you doing!?’’ he demanded, sounding more frightened than he wanted to.

‘’Making sure you’re here in the morning,’’ Chase said gruffly, locking the other handcuff around his own wrist. The cuffs were linked by a long metal chain. Tommy yanked his hand out of Chase’s hand, feeling his heart rate rise.

‘’Take it off... _take it off_!’’

‘’Chill-‘’

‘’Fuck _off_ , Chase, I’m a fucking person, start treating me like one!’’ he felt his eyes sting. He’d had enough. He took everything Chase did with sarcasm and an uncaring attitude, but this was the last straw. He was close to losing it after their failed escape and Brín’s injury anyway, ‘’take it off, you asshole, take it off, fuck, just-‘’ his voice cracked. He knew if he started bawling, he’d never stop.

And then Chase was in front of him, leaning on the couch, balancing on his knee now resting between Tommy’s legs. Chase had both his hands on Tommy’s cheeks, not gentle by any means but not completely rough either, forcing Tommy to look at him, ‘’calm down, flame-brain! I’m trying to make sure you don’t...I’m just trying...’’ Chase grunted in annoyance, unable to formulate what he was thinking properly. On the plus side, at least Tommy was too stunned to start crying, ‘’look, do you have any idea what happens to bonds that run from their beasts? Have you ever met one? Ever even heard of one?’’

Now that Chase mentioned it, Tommy hadn’t. He lived opposite the beast university, so he saw a whole bunch of beasts on a daily basis, way more than normal humans did, but he’d never heard of a bond running away. Not on the news, not in the papers or on social media – he never even heard anyone gossiping about it, ‘’exactly,’’ Chase said, as if he could read Tommy’s mind, ‘’there are _none_ , Tommy. Even if a bond escapes their beast, there are...people within the beast society that will hunt them down, even if they’re in Ireland or whatever, and make sure they don’t disgrace the beasts by running away and living separately against their wishes. Those people...even Alt can’t control them. They’re crazy. They just crop up if someone runs away. They drag the bonds back and if the beasts don’t want them...I don’t know what happens. I know a lot of our society is messed up. I get that. I never wanted to have a bond, especially not someone like you. So get it through your thick skull, if you choose to run away you’re going to be running for life. From cops, from the law, from pissed off, self-righteous beasts...so just bloody settle, will you? It’ll get better from here.’’

Tommy stared at him, something like disgust shining in his hazel eyes, ‘’those crazy beasts sound an awful lot like you.’’

Chase’s eyes shuttered and he dropped his hands. He didn’t say anything else, but he produced a small key and unchained Tommy and then himself, tossing the shackles in the corner, ‘’Medrano’s outside anyway,’’ he grumbled eventually and went to bed.

It was probably the first time they went to sleep at the same time, even though Tommy lay awake for the rest of the night.

*~*~*

‘’I’m not doing this to hurt you, Alfie,’’ Jordan said when Alfie, as soon as they returned to Jordan’s bedroom, went for the bed and curled up on it with his back to Jordan, ‘’if we don’t work this out, we’ll both be miserable. If you run you’ll have a criminal offence and even if you get to Ireland or some other place, you’ll never be able to be with anyone, Alfie. I’m talking physical repulsion – no kissing, no touching...even the thought will make you want to be sick. I get it, I messed up, but you can’t break the bond so just stop trying, alright? When phase three is over you’ll be able to go home and go anywhere you want so just...’’

Alfie gritted his teeth. It sounded so placating, freedom at the end of those three months – Jordan was ignoring the fact that by then Alfie would be a beast with his body at Jordan’s disposition, expected to try for a child. He curled in harder on himself. He waited for Jordan to give him all the pros of the situation, to ignore how he was hurting by trying to coax him into believing this situation would turn out okay in the end. But the bed just dipped as Jordan sat heavily behind Alfie and whispered, ‘’I’m sorry.’’ His bond didn’t reply so Jordan reached out, sliding his hand gently into Alfie’s curls, ‘’I’m sorry, Alfie. I’m trying my best.’’

Alfie lost it. He slapped Jordan’s hand away and sat up quickly, eyes flashing as he faced his bond, ‘’don’t make me laugh,’’ he said coldly, ‘’ _trying_? You’re not _trying_. You’re bribing me with freedom that I should be able to have anyway.’’

Jordan flinched and then dropped his eyes, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he whispered again. He didn’t know what to say to make it all better, ‘’you’re right I just...I don’t know what to do. I’m scared if I let you go too early, you’ll disappear again.’’

‘’I don’t know why you’d expect anything different,’’ Alfie snapped and Jordan flinched again.

‘’Yeah...’’ his voice was so quiet Alfie couldn’t even hear it properly. He raised his head and reached out, sliding a hand against Alfie’s cheek. Before Alfie could stop him, he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead, ‘’get some rest,’’ he murmured, got up and left the room.

The doors, at least, remained unlocked.

*~*~*

Brín woke up. To be honest, when he’d rammed the car into the pole, he hadn’t expected to. Back in high school, before he ran away, they’d been lectured on car safety and shown fatal videos of drivers slamming right through their windshields. He was either very lucky or very unlucky, Brín decided, depending what he woke up to. He tried to judge where he was hurt but nothing hurt particularly. He realised, however, that he was on a bed, way too soft for his liking. He opened his eyes. A dark ceiling. It was still night. He reached out, touching his forehead which throbbed ever so faintly. He came upon a bandage. His eyes shifted to his arm. Angry red welts rose on his forearms, as if someone had smacked him with a belt, but they didn’t hurt. Brín tried to sit up but his head spun.

‘’Stay down,’’ came a soft, tired voice.

Brín looked at Eric, sitting shirtless in an armchair he must have hauled from somewhere, ‘’what happened?’’ he managed as Eric went in and out of focus. He must have been concussed.

‘’You tried to kill yourself,’’ Eric’s voice was not matter-of-fact, as Brín would have expected; it was quiet, barely a breath, like Eric couldn’t quite believe it.

Brín frowned. Had he? He tried to save his friends and he didn’t care if he made it out alive, since the alternative was being dragged back here, but _suicide_... who had gotten him out of that car? Had he been at the hospital? Was everyone else alright, had they been caught? He had so many questions but...

‘’Lay down, Brín,’’ Eric murmured, ‘’or you’ll faint.’’

For once, Brín didn’t argue. He sank back into the bed, his vision going grey. He closed his eyes and let himself be swept into unconsciousness.

*~*~*

By the time Finn was in bed, with Alt sound asleep on his side, the sun was beginning to rise. Finn felt bone-tired, weary, but he couldn’t fall asleep. He kept looking at the bells or Ireland that he had set on the small bedside table. Finally, unable to take it anymore, he dug out _The Language of Flowers_ , which he had brought down to the bedroom, from under the bed and flicked through the pages quietly as to not wake Alt. He finally found the old, faded illustration of the bells and skimmed the page to find its meaning.

_Good luck._

Finn frowned. He knew what Alt meant by it – he was cheering Finn on for tomorrow but just the idea that he’d need luck to get through it made Finn shudder. Clearly, Alt had to work on what he wanted to communicate even when it came to flowers. Still, the intentions hadn’t been bad so Finn just sighed and tucked the bells into the folds of the book for them to dry.


	9. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another beautiful 20 reviews - you guys are amazing! Honestly, every single one brought me so much happiness & I wanted to write the next Lirim chapter right there and then, hehe~
> 
> weirdo1_readytofight - haha, awesome 'friend classification', I loved it!; NoveSilver - your image of godzilla with a flower crown was amazing & SO tempting; Bibbiboo - aw, I'm sorry you didn't like the garden scene. I tried to make it as plausible as possible but I suppose it won't suit everyone - thank you for sharing, though, I'll try to make mood changes more subtle in the future! 
> 
> Special shoutout to my baes - salazar5631, sourcandii, xiennary123, lettucewon & BAEcml for supporting this & my other works always, you guys are great <3 
> 
> I honestly wish I had the time to reply to every one of those lovely 20 reviews, but I don't ;-; Please know that I truly appreciate them though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's Q&A: 
> 
> WHY DID THE BODYGUARDS NOT REALISE THE BOYS WERE UP TO MISCHIEF IF THEY WERE BEING SHADOWED?   
> Aha! Well, you see, our dear boys smartly waited all week. No on expected them to escape the day before phase 1 and the guards let down their guard a little that evening, especially since the boys were already in bed with their beasts. I should have explained this though - sorry!!
> 
> WHY DID THE BEASTS FOLLOW THE BOYS AND NOT THE BODYGUARDS?  
> The boys got much further than anyone ever expected. The guards were there to keep the boys inside Lirim & they are low ranking beasts. Eric, Chase, Jordan & Alt are all high rankers & thus are faster & stronger than the guards so in the event of an emergency - like a half-successful escape - they'd be the ones to step in. 
> 
> IS THE UPCOMING PARTY GOING TO BE HOSTED AT LIRIM?   
> Yup! There's a strict & fucked up tradition of bonds staying in their beasts' house until the three phase trial is up, which is why Jordan was rather secretive about his trips to Brecon with Alfie. So the party would be in Lirim, ya. I agree that the boys are nowhere near sophisticated enough to meet other high ranking beasts but the society is used to rebellious human bonds & don't expect immaculate behaviour at the first meeting, though they might find some humans distasteful (cause some of them are priviledges assholes :))
> 
> ARE THERE GOING TO BE ASSHOLES AT THIS PARTY?   
> As with all closed societies, there will be. However, there will also be a lot of decent and even rather cool beasts that we'll meet in this chapter & the next two or so, so there will be a good balance - don't worry, k1sana, I don't think it'll be too heavy to read!
> 
> IS IVF AN OPTION FOR BEASTS?   
> Sure, depending how old fashioned one is. The problem is that it's hard for beasts to carry children, though. Adoption is much more common, and a lot of infertile parents opt for adopting human orphans and changing them when they are younger - this sort of change is much easier than changing when one is an adult. 
> 
> HOW MANY CHAPTERS IS THIS GOING TO HAVE?   
> ...f-forty three? *hides*
> 
> If you have any more questions, please ask!!

Finn awoke on the 30th of April earlier than usual, with a sense of dread. He couldn’t go back to sleep. Alt was long gone, his side of the bed made up as always. Feeling like his stomach had dropped all the way to his feet, Finn crawled out of bed, washed up and got dressed. If he could, he’d stay all day in bed, but he didn’t want to leave the others by themselves. They were a team now. Dressed in one of his striped tops and his usual cargo pants, he went downstairs to the kitchen. He gasped as he opened the doors. It looked as if Seon and her two helpers had multiplied. The kitchen was bustling with staff, all dark haired and dark eyed, thin as twigs and very quick. They entered and exited, helped each other out while barely saying a word...

‘’Ant-beasts,’’ Seon said happily, popping up next to Finn by the kitchen doors, ‘’they’re the best caterers to employ for large events. I wish I had this much staff on a daily basis,’’ she added with a sigh.

‘’Wait...large events?’’

Seon raised an eyebrow, ‘’yer getting changed by the most important man in the beast society. All the leading and ruling families will be here for the banquet tomorrow, wein. Which reminds me,’’ she ushered Finn out of the kitchen, ‘’yer eating in the lounge, with the masters’ families.’’

‘’Huh!?’’

‘’The others are already there, shoo,’’ Seon waved him vaguely down the corridor.

For a second, Finn contemplated just slipping back into his bedroom. But just then a pleasant, female voice said from behind him, ‘’Finlay!’’

Finn turned and frowned. A beautiful, Hispanic looking woman stood in the corridor behind him. She was tall and sleek as a willow, wearing an elaborate, fancy silver gown that belonged in a gala. Her dark, curly hair was pulled back in a high ponytail adorned with a real rose. She had a fraction of the same aura of power Alt carried, which made Finn flinch away, ‘’um...who are you?’’

‘’Ah, right,’’ the woman waved her perfectly manicured hand in the air and walked up to Finn, ‘’forgive me, I forget you don’t actually know who we are,’’ she extended her hand out, surprising Finn. The woman chuckled, ‘’you’re supposed to bow your head to me and all, but I find all that slightly pretentious, especially within family. I’m Santana.’’

Finn shook the woman’s hand, scared of how she’d react if he declined. Her grip was strong, ‘’Finn,’’ the woman continued to smile at him, not releasing his hand, so Finn cleared his throat awkwardly, ‘’um...are you Alt’s sister?’’

‘’Sister! Oh, God no,’’ the woman chuckled again, finally releasing Finn’s hand, ‘’I’m his mom, dear.’’

Finn stared, ‘’his...his m-mom!?’’

Santana shook her head, ‘’I’m flattered,’’ she gave an amused sigh, ‘’ah, you poor thing. Did they try to indoctrinate you? What am I saying, of course they did,’’ Santana pointed to herself, ‘’I was in your position, nearly three decades ago. It was much more strict back then, of course. The beast community is as good at introducing change as the Catholic Church is!’’

Finn blinked, trying to wrap his head around Santana’s babbling, ‘’you were...human?’’

Santana nodded, ‘’Lene was the freshly baked boss of the Mexican cartel back then. She practically threatened me into a relationship, after she bonded with me. But it all turned out good in the end,’’ she gave Finn a gentle smile, ‘’though I know how hard this is at the beginning. And this,’’ she waved a hand vaguely, ‘’is one of the hard bits. But it’s true what they say – it gets better after.’’

‘’Um...sorry, I’m still mowing over the _Mexican cartel_...’’ Finn looked at Santana uncertainly, and the words slipped out by themselves, ‘’you’re...not what I imagined Alt’s mother to be like.’’

‘’You’ll find that us made beasts are much less accepting of the old fashioned ways, no matter what the high rankers tell you about their perfect, rigid society. But wait till you meet my wife,’’ Santana chuckled and looped her arm through Finn’s, pulling him towards the stairs, ‘’she’s probably _exactly_ what you expected.’’

Finn was led down the corridor by Alt’s mom and they entered the lounge. It had been transformed. Most of the furniture had been pushed to the side and the dining table was set out buffet style with baby sandwiches, cheese-olive sticks and pastries. The lounge was packed with beasts in casual but smart wear, making Santana stick out. Finn’s pulse sped up with sudden nervousness but before he could find any of his friends, Santana said, ‘’ah, there’s Lene!’’ and led Finn over to...well, exactly what Finn would have thought Alt’s mom would look like. She was a bit taller than Santana but incredibly curvy, with short, dark hair and muscular arms exposed by her tank top. She exuded power, ‘’baby, look, its little Finn Thierault.’’

‘’Not so little anymore,’’ the woman raised a dark eyebrow. She spoke with a slight accent, ‘’I’m Magdalene Narvaez and I’ll let you off the hook this time, because it’s the first time we’re meeting, but until you become a beast you’re supposed to incline your head when you meet me.’’

The aura around her seemed to get a bit stronger. Finn stood rooted to the spot, feeling the sense of dread he woke up with intensify. Santana sighed and slipped her arm out of Finn’s, coming over to her wife, ‘’Lene, stop it. You’re going to scare the poor kid.’’

‘’He needs to learn respect,’’ Lene said gruffly, ‘’and manners and etiquette. Have they been teaching you _nothing_ here?’’

Santana gave Finn a ‘ _I told you_ ’ look and then glanced up and behind him, ‘’hi, honey.’’

Finn flinched when he felt a large, warm hand slide along his arm to rest at the base of his neck in an almost possessive gesture. Finn shrunk in on himself under the hand, glanced up at Alt, whose face was impassive – he’d never touched Finn that directly. The omega felt as if the heat from Alt’s hand was spreading across his body, ‘’what were you talking about?’’ Alt asked.

‘’Alt, stop doing that,’’ Santana said calmly.

‘’Stop doing what?’’

‘’That,’’ Santana pointed to his hand at the back of Finn’s neck, ‘’that possessive thing your mom used to do all the time.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Alt took his hand away as if he hadn’t realised he’d been doing it.

‘’Well that’s to be expected,’’ Santana said easily, ‘’your mom is about to be replaced as second most important. She’s exuding her power without even knowing it.’’

‘’I don’t mind being third,’’ Lene said, though she stared her son down. Finn stared between them in distress – so the beasts were dominant even within their own families. Were they going to fight? He couldn’t take it, not now, not when he was going to become one of them in less than twelve hours.

‘’Alt, I’m hungry,’’ he said, voice trembling slightly.

It worked. Alt immediately broke his gaze away from his mom’s and turned to his bond, ‘’come,’’ he said, giving his mothers a nod and leading Finn away. The omega felt beasts boring holes into his back – as they passed, beasts inclined their heads to Alt, who did not react.

As Finn had hoped, Alfie was loitering close to the table. He relaxed ever so slightly at the sight of his fellow human. Alfie was turned away from Jordan, who looked lost – apparently they were still not talking, but when Alfie spotted Finn, he grinned, ‘’finally,’’ he said, ‘’I thought none of you were ever going to show up.’’

‘’Been here long?’’ Finn asked, glancing at the food. Despite what he had said, he couldn’t stomach the thought of eating. Alfie’s grin looked a little shaky, too.

‘’Twenty minutes?’’

‘’What do you want to eat, Finn?’’ Alt asked and his bond noticed the plate he held in his hand, ready to pile it high with food for Finn. Under different circumstances, Finn might have chuckled.

Now, he only glanced away, ‘’I’m not actually...um...’’

Alt put the plate down, ‘’what about something to drink?’’ he asked gently. The concern in his voice was easy to pick up on. Finn shook his head, ‘’how about just water? You’ll get dehydrated.’’

Finn shrugged and Alt went to get him the water. Finn opened his mouth to strike a conversation with Alfie when suddenly – ‘’Jordan!’’

Finn, Alfie and Jordan turned and the latter broke out into a grin as a small, dark skinned girl with an impressive afro appeared. She wore a t-shirt and worn shorts. Beasts all over the room gave her curious looks and she quickly inclined her head. She approached Jordan and as soon as the other beasts turned away, they clasped hands, ‘’where have you been, man? When we heard you bonded with someone, Sylvia nearly had a heart attack and Mark couldn’t speak for a straight half an hour.’’

‘’Yeah, sorry, it’s been...’’ Jordan shook his head, ‘’hectic.’’

‘’No shit, dude,’’ the girl glanced at Alfie and Finn, ‘’which one’s the one whose life is ruined now, then?’’

Jordan gave her a look, ‘’Nana, come on-‘’

‘’Nope. I love you to bits, man, but this... _bonding_ thing, that’s messed up. We don’t roll like that. I know you were born into an orthodox family, but seriously...’’ she sighed and shook her head, ‘’come on then, introduce me.’’

‘’This is Nana Hollowman, a member of the branch family for the Zhangs, the leading family of bird-beasts. We went to university together in America.’’ Jordan said.

‘’I’m a hawk-beast. Nothing special,’’ Nana extended her hand to Alfie, ‘’it’s a pleasure.’’

‘’Nana, no handshakes,’’ Jordan nudged her, ‘’seriously, the older generation is here. They’ll make a fuss.’’

Nana sighed and dropped her hand, ‘’oh blood hell, I forgot why I don’t visit often. Either way, who’re you?’’ she asked Alfie, who gave her a reproachful glance.

‘’That’s uh...Alfie. He’s my bond. He’s not speaking to me right now,’’ Jordan’s voice got quieter with each word.

‘’Good man,’’ Nana nodded at Alfie.

‘’Seriously, Nana?’’

‘’Yeah, seriously,’’ Nana glanced at Jordan, ‘’you have no idea how pissed our lot in Chicago is at you, dude. The only reason why I’m not lecturing you is because Zeke promised to do it double for me,’’ she turned to Finn, ‘’so if that is our dear unfortunate, then who is this?’’

‘’I’m Finn,’’ the omega introduced himself.

‘’Alt’s bond,’’ Jordan supplied.

Nana’s winced, ‘’ay. Sorry, dude.’’

Finn gave a nervous laugh, ‘’don’t say it like it’s a death sentence.’’

‘’Well, I don’t know him personally but he seems pretty scary, doesn’t he?’’ her voice went a little high pitched as she glanced over Finn’s shoulder, ‘’oh, here he comes; shit, did he heard me?’’

A moment later Alt was at Finn’s shoulder, slipping a glass of water into his hand. Nana bowed her head and kept it like that until Alt said, ‘’Nana, right?’’

Nana nodded, ‘’nice to see you, sir,’’ she said and turned, scuffling off into the crowd.

Finn glanced up at Alt. Was he really that scary? Sure, he was tall and clearly well muscled, plus there was that whole powerful beast vibe and just the thought of being bitten by him mad Finn’s head spin but...well, he was easy to read and soft spoken and he liked flowers.

 _Ah_ , Finn thought, _he keeps all of that a secret_.

*~*~*

‘’Seriously?’’ Eric said, looking Brín over. He had been waiting for him outside the lounge, deeming it proper to walk in together, ‘’you’re wearing that?’’ he nodded his chin towards Brín’s worn, red chequered jacket.

‘’Sorry, looking at your face I didn’t realise we were supposed to care about appearance,’’ Brín said bluntly. As always, Eric had dark circles under his eyes and his blond hair was gathered back haphazardly into a knot at the back of his head. Brín didn’t look much better – he was pale and gauze was still taped to the wound on his temple, but he promised himself he wouldn’t appear scared at all today. Not when he didn’t know if Tommy and Alfie could take what would happen in the evening.

Eric ignored the insult, ‘’take the jacket off. You look like you’re hom-‘’ he caught himself.

‘’Oh, what’s this?’’ Brín put his hand in his pocket and rummaged around, before pulling out his hand with his middle finger up, ‘’well would you look at what I had in my pocket!’’

Eric caught his wrist and shoved it down, ‘’enough. Behave.’’

‘’Same to you,’’ Brín gave his bond a sweet smile.

‘’Arguing so early in the morning?’’ came Chase’s voice. They turned to see Tommy and Chase approaching, the latter yawning, ‘’you’re going to beat me and Toothpick over here.’’

Brín glanced at Tommy, trying to catch his eye, but the boy kept his head down. He didn’t look so good, either. Eric didn’t reply to his brother. He turned towards the doors of the lounge and entered.

And walked right into his parents.

‘’Eric!’’ his mother said in her annoying, forever-awed voice that she only used with him. The blond woman extended her arms to her son, covered with more veins and wrinkles than usual, ‘’my darling! My sweet son!’’

‘’Hello, mother,’’ Eric said emotionlessly, allowing her to embrace him. His father, looking as background-character-ish as always, gave his son a nod.

Nora Fredriksen pulled away from her son and wrinkled her dainty nose at Brín, ‘’is this your bond, honey? Oh, but he’s so _old_.’’

Brín gave her a fake smile, ‘’I can see where Eric gets his charm from.’’

Nora gave him a distasteful look, ‘’don’t you know you should show respects to those higher ranking than you, _dear_?’’

‘’Enough, mother,’’ Eric said, before Brín could reply, ‘’he’ll be ranking the same as me after tonight anyway.’’

Eric’s father cleared his throat politely, ‘’Chase, how are you? How are your studies? Is this your bond?’’ he gestured to Tommy, who still hadn’t looked up.  

‘’How am I supposed to answer three different questions at once, father?’’ Chase said in a voice so cold it surprised even Tommy, who glanced up for the first time, wearily. There was pure loathing in that voice.

Before Eric’s and Chase’s father could say anything, his wife wrinkled her nose again, as if Chase smelled foul or something, ‘’come, dear. We should greet the Narvaez family,’’ she pulled her husband away from his sons.

A heavy, awkward silence descended on the Fredriksen brothers and their bonds, ‘’what was that about?’’ Brín asked finally. If he didn’t have anything to occupy his mind with, he’d just go back to thinking up morbid scenarios of what could happen tonight. They ranged from having his throat ripped out by beast-Eric to getting full-out munched by a dozen beasts.

Chase gave him a sarcastic smile, ‘’Nora Fredriksen hates me. Didn’t you notice?’’

‘’Why was _she_ here? Wouldn’t your mother be with your father?’’ Brín frowned. After all, Chase was the youngest.

Chase snorted, though his tense body language told Brín he didn’t find the situation funny in the least, ‘’Nora is his bond. My father is a weak man. The one time he did something to defy his wife was when he got together with my mother. It couldn’t have been pleasant, what with him being bonded and all. I was the unfortunate by-product of that night, though he of course went running right back to Nora,’’ Chase said with bite, then frowned, as if he realised he’d said too much, ‘’I’m going to get food,’’ he grumbled, slipping away.

Tommy made no move to follow him.

*~*~*

As the sun set lower and lower over the valley, the mood in the boudoir grew darker and darker. After the breakfast, the four humans had been ushered into the boudoir by Vicky and they’d stayed there for most of the day, taking their lunch on the chaises, though they could barely stomach more than a couple of bites. Now, a mere half an hour away from phase 1 starting, the point was really sinking in – they’d all failed to get away. They were powerless in stopping whatever happened tonight. Vicky, who had helped them dress in matching black pants and satin, white shirts, exposing the necks and shoulder slopes, was pacing in front of the dark windows. Finally she stopped and turned to the humans. She was in wide-legged trousers and a satin, striped blouse, her pale blonde hair tumbling down her back, unbound, but her face was sour, ruining the pretty outfit, ‘’alright, let’s go through this again,’’ she said, ‘’there will be a lot of people watching you but try not think about that too much. The boys will come on in beast forms. You’ll kneel, they’ll bite you and you’ll be taken up to your rooms. They’ll join you once they shift back and get dressed. As long as you stay still and try not to fight it, it all should be fine,’’ she didn’t seem convinced.

‘’Brín, you’re going first. Then Tommy, then Alfie, Finn is last,’’ she took a deep breath as if to steel her own nerves and glanced at the dainty watch around her wrist, ‘’it’s about time to start going downstairs. Come on.’’

‘’I...’’ Alfie’s voice shook. Tommy, Finn and Brín looked at him, shocked, as the boy’s blue eyes suddenly filled with tears that fell down his face, ‘’I don’t want to...I don’t...please,’’ he stood from his chaise suddenly, ‘’Vicky, tell them I’m not doing it,’’ he began shaking his head, backing away when Vicky took a step towards him. Tears dripped off his chin. His back hit the wall of the boudoir and he looked around at the boys helplessly, ‘’please...please, I can’t...’’ a terrified sob slipped out of his mouth and he slid down the wall, wrapping his arms around his head as if he could block out Vicky’s voice.

‘’Come on, Alfie, it’ll be over before you know it...’’

‘’No,’’ Alfie whimpered, shaking his head. Another sob racked his body, ‘’no, no, no, no...’’

Vicky gave the boys a helpless look, ‘’the bodyguards will drag him there if they have to,’’ she whispered.

Brín stood, making up his mind. They couldn’t stop the beasts biting them, but he’d do everything he could to make sure Alfie wasn’t afraid. He knelt down by him and took his arms gently, pulling them away from Alfie’s head. Alfie looked up at Brín with eyes shining with tears, ‘’shhh,’’ Brín said gently, slipping his hands against Alfie’s cheeks and brushing his tears away with his thumbs, ‘’its okay, Alfie. It’s okay. It really can’t be that bad, yeah? It’s already happened to us once, you know it’s not that bad...I’m going first, you’ll see, it’ll be completely fine.’’

‘’It won’t...’’ Alfie whispered in a choked voice.

‘’It will. It will, really,’’ Brín whispered heatedly, ‘’tell you what, if it’s really bad, I’ll let you know, and then you don’t have to do it. I won’t let Jordan bite you if it’s awful, ‘kay?’’ he was blatantly lying. He couldn’t stop Jordan from biting Alfie; Jordan was smitten with him. Brín couldn’t even stop Eric from biting him and they hated each other. But Alfie desperately grasped onto any little way out of the panic pressing in around him.

He pressed his hands to Brín’s, ‘’promise?’’ he whispered.

‘’Promise,’’ Brín gave him a comforting smile and kissed his temple quickly.

‘’Right,’’ Vicky said, ‘’we need to get him cleaned up...’’

*~*~*

Brín had no idea why, but the ceremony was being held outside, in the valley before Lirim. More chairs than Brín could count were laid out in neat rows, with four at the front empty. The four bodyguards stood in the plains before the chairs, for protection or for making sure the humans didn’t run away, Brín had no idea. Vicky led Finn, Tommy and Alfie over to the empty chairs, motioning for Brín to stand in front of the chairs. Brín hesitated but remembered that he had to make it all look easy, for Alfie’s sake. He walked up to where the guards stood, quite a way away from the guests. Almost...a safe distance away. The guests’ faces were impassive and in the darkness, illuminated only by a couple outdoor lanterns, Brín tried to imagine they weren’t there.

‘’Please kneel, master Brín,’’ Napoleon said quietly from behind Brín.

The human didn’t look at him. He took a discreet, deep breath, cast Alfie a reassuring smile that he then extended to Finn and Tommy, and slid onto his knees in the grass. He tried not to think about how all of this was like some massive spectacle for the beasts. There was a faint, deep growl from the murky darkness in front of Brín that did nothing to calm his nerves, and in the faint light of the lanterns set around the guests, Brín saw Eric emerge. Or, rather, a snow leopard emerged. Brín had to admit that in this form, Eric was rather majestic, his fur pale and soft looking, greenish gold eyes attentive. Brín tried not to look at the canines of the beast, looking instead into the darkness of the valley.

‘’Tilt your head, master Brín,’’ Napoleon requested calmly.

More than anything, Brín wanted to disobey him, but he forced his head to tilt, exposing his neck. He rubbed his finger against the harsh metal wire of the ring he wore on the ring finger of the opposite hand, trying to calm himself. He thought of Cam. She would have told him to be strong. _Make it look easy, make it look easy, make it look easy,_ he chanted in his head, _he won’t rip your throat out, he won’t_ -

Brín gasped at the sudden searing pain as the snow leopard pounced and sank his teeth into Brín’s shoulder where it met his neck. He bit down on his lip hard enough to drawn blood in order to stop the surprised, pain scream that clawed at his throat. Alfie was watching and he had to make it look easy, even if this time around it hurt much more than being bit in the leg. He felt blood trickle down his neck and stain the collar of his white tunic. Eric withdrew but the pain continued, intensifying. Brín closed his eyes, his breath coming out laboured. He winced as the pain continued to grow. He had been prepared for this – for his body fighting Eric’s bite. He hated Eric with every nerve of his body and now every nerve was rebelling against the change attacking his system. Brín opened his eyes, trying to give Alfie a reassuring look but his vision went fuzzy. He was panting now. His muscles felt weak.

In the next instance he was toppling forward, all power going out of his limbs. Before he hit the ground, his body sank into something soft and warm. Eric gave a low, almost calming growl as he caught his bond with his body, his extremely fluffy, speckled tail flicking.

Brín felt Napoleon’s strong arms hook under his arms before he lost consciousness.

*~*~*

‘’Tommy. Tommy, it’s your turn...’’

Tommy heard Vicky’s voice as if through water, watching an unconscious Brín get carried back toward Lirim by Napoleon. Next to him, Alfie was shaking in his chair. Tommy was rooted in his chair. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t even dream of moving.

Behind the guests, Seon stood in the darkness, making sure everything went as planned. She made an impatient gesture at the bodyguards as a golden, green eyed leopard emerged from the darkness, baring his fangs at the lack of his bond in front of him. Miss Medrano and Bob made their way quickly to where Tommy sat and unceremoniously grabbed him. Tommy snapped out of his stupor and dug his heels into the grass, staring at Chase in beast form with wide, hazel eyes. Miss Medrano and Bob tugged Tommy towards his bond, his heels making groves in the soft earth as he was dragged forward, ‘’n-no, wait, hold up-‘’

He was all but tossed onto the ground. Apparently his beast status didn’t come into action until he was bitten. Tommy immediately scrambled away from Chase, his circular glasses nearly falling off. The beast made an impatient growl and pounced. Tommy reacted, lightning fast. He kicked Chase away. Alfie and Finn watched, wide eyed and shocked. Behind them, Nora Fredriksen gave a mirthless snort, ‘’pathetic. He can’t even control his own bond.’’

A pissed off Chase growled at Tommy again as the human scrambled up onto his feet. Behind him, the bodyguards shifted, ready to catch him in case he decided to bolt. But Tommy never got the chance because in the next instance Chase lunged again, knocking him onto his back in the grass, ‘’Chase, no!’’ Tommy yelled but it was too late. He gave a choked cry when Chase savagely bit into his shoulder and then went quiet, gritting his teeth. His eyes burned but he refused to cry. He would not be humiliated himself further in front of all those beasts. Chase pulled away, the front of his muzzle stained red and scuffled off into the dark. The place where he bit burned, the feeling spreading, as if Chase had injected acid into his veins.

Tommy felt sick and woozy. His vision blurred and then went dark as he collapsed into the grass and passed out.

*~*~*

Alfie made as if to get up, to help Tommy when he saw him collapse into the grass, but Vicky grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stay in his seat with surprising strength. Alfie watched with wide eyes as Miss Medrano picked Tommy up like a sack of potatoes and dragged him off. Vicky’s hand on Alfie’s shoulder softened, ‘’please, Alfie, just go there and get it over with,’’ she whispered, giving him shoulder a light squeeze.

Alfie glanced at Finn. The boy had seemed rather calm but after seeing Chase get bit, he met Alfie’s gaze with terrified violet eyes. Alfie swallowed, hard. Brín had done his best to calm him, now he had to calm Finn. He got up on legs trembling like leaves in a harsh wind and made his way to where Bob and Irena waited at an incredibly slow pace. He was finding it hard to breathe. Once he reached the spot, he couldn’t kneel, couldn’t move, couldn’t even remember to inhale and exhale. Bob grabbed him and forced him down on his knees just as Jordan in bear form emerged from the darkness. He gave Bob a rough growl when he saw him manhandling his bond but the sound only made Alfie flinch, a tiny, terrified noise escaping his mouth.

The massive black bear approached Alfie slowly and Alfie started shaking his head despite what Vicky told him, ‘’Jordan...’’ he felt his eyes sting again and he couldn’t stop the terrified tears that trickled down his face, ‘’Jordan, please, I don’t want this...’’ Alfie whispered as the beast stopped in front of him. This close he could see the sharp teeth Jordan in bear form possessed. Teeth that would sink into his flesh. God, what would his parents say if he ever dared to show up at home looking like that...? ‘’Jordan please, _please_ , I’ll start talking to you, I promise, just please...don’t do this, I...you’re scaring me, please...’’ Jordan angled his head and opened his jaws. A sob fell from Alfie’s lips and Jordan hesitated, but then Bob was behind Alfie, grabbing his arms when he raised them to protect his neck and pining them to his sides. Alfie sobbed, not caring what the beasts watching thought, struggling against Bob’s iron grip.

A wrecked sob shook his body as Jordan’s teeth sank into his neck. Bob let go of his arms and retreated. Alfie kept sobbing, tears wetting his cheeks.

A moment later it wasn’t the bear that sat in front of him, but Jordan, stark naked. The beasts gathered on the chairs gasped in shock at a beast breaking the traditional ceremony but Jordan didn’t care. He gathered the sobbing Alfie against him, wrapping him in his arms tightly as if he could hide him from the prying eyes of the shocked beasts, ‘’I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Alfie,’’ he whispered heatedly against his ear, stroking his hair, ‘’you did so good, baby. You did so well. It’s all over now, okay? You can go rest now. I’m sorry I hurt you, Alfie. I’m sorry but I’ll never do that again, I promise. You did so good, my love, you can relax now. Just close your eyes,’’ he kissed Alfie’s temple as the weakened human collapsed against him, his hand resting on his shoulder for purchase.

‘’Feel...weird...’’ Alfie managed, ‘’hot...’’ he winced, ‘’it...hurts...’’ he made as if to touch the bite wound.

‘’I know,’’ Jordan said helplessly, pressing his hand against the wound when Alfie’s dropped limply in his lap. There was no way of stopping the pain, no painkillers. At least it looked as if Alfie’s body was accepting the change.

One of the ant-beast servants hurried forward and offered Jordan a robe, folded in a neat square. He unwillingly unwrapped one arm from around Alfie and took the robe, clumsily slipping it over his naked body. When he was done, he hooked one arm under Alfie’s knees, put the other one around his shoulders and picked him up. The young man was half conscious, breathing hard, burning up. The change was already starting and Jordan wanted him to at least have the comfort of a bed. He ignored shocked, appalled looks from the other beasts as he carried Alfie towards Lirim.

*~*~*

As his friends were picked off one by one, Finn felt more and more terrified. Now as Alfie was carried away, Finn wondered if he could run and make it out. Of course, it was stupid speculation. There were so many beasts here he would be caught in three seconds flat but...he had been wondering what Alt was and suddenly he didn’t want to know, not after Santana exuded so much power even as a changed human. What would the bite do to Finn? What if he didn’t survive the shift? Was that possible? It certainly didn’t look easy. All three of his friends were unconscious by the time they were carried off and looked feverish. But now Bob and Irena were staring at him. He could feel Vicky’s eyes boring into him, and the eyes of everyone gathered behind him on chairs.

 _Come on; be dignified_ , he told himself, _you are a man. So man the fuck up._ He stood, willing his legs not to shake as he walked to where the remaining two bodyguards stood. Irena gestured to the grass as he approached and he gracefully slid to his knees, his silvery blond hair catching the moonlight. Irena gave him a smile, ‘ _’uwa_ _ż_ _aj, diabe_ _ł_ _jest tutaj_ ’’ she whispered to him, chuckling softly.  

As if on cue, a sound like a massive paper fan flapping through the air filled the night sky. Finn had been looking out into the darkness in front of him where Chase, Eric and Jordan had come from but when the sound echoed around the valley, Finn looked up. And he realised why Alt had chosen such a remote, open place to settle in. His eyes widened as the grass flowed from sudden air flapped at it. Every single person in the clearing save for Finn bowed their heads as a massive, hulking shape, half as big as Lirim itself, landed with a resounding thud before Finn.

And Finn screamed.

Of course.

A fucking _dragon_.

Finn stared in terror at the massive mound of black, glistening scales that made up the majority of Alt’s beast-form. His wings, huge and webbed like a bats, that had carried him through the sky, folded neatly at his sides. Finn wasn’t on his knees anymore. He had scrambled back like Alfie, but now he sat on the grass, too terrified to move. If Alt tried to bite him...oh God, he’d take his head right off. Finn’s hand flew to where Alt had bitten him before, to the row of razor sharp points. His breath was coming out in uneven, terror-filled pants. The guests and the guards behind him did not raise their heads as the dragon studied his bond.

And then Alt took a step forward; the ground shook under his weight.

The sound of Alt’s rage-filled roar that he had let out when Finn had ran away rung out in Finn’s ears. Oh, gods...he was going to _die_. A low rumble sounded from the depths of the dragon’s massive, scaled chest and Finn yelped in fear, curling in on himself. He wrapped his arms around his head, trying not to think about what stood in front of him.

Alt watched his bond cower in fear, so tiny compared to him. It felt good to finally take on his other form. He’d refrained from doing so till now, worried Finn would see him and get frightened – like now. Alt sighed and the sound came out as a huff through his nostrils. He spread his wings and curled them forward. They were large enough to hide both his massive head and Finn from view of the guests.

Once they were hidden from view, Alt lay his head down on the ground in an attempt to look less imposing. His fire lit up his throat, casting a light into the cocoon he created around them. Very slowly, Finn raised his head. His eyes widened at the light bobbing under the surface of the thick, scaled skin, ‘’don’t tell me you can spit fire...’’ he whispered, voice trembling.  Alt huffed affirmative through his nostrils. He watched Finn and Finn watched him.

The human man took in the scales, intricate and overlapping. Up close he saw that some were black but others were dark grey and some were even close to being navy. Alt’s eyes were snake like but the same dark brown of his human eyes. He was...magnificent. Magnificent and fearsome. Hysterical laugh almost spilled from Finn’s mouth at the wild thought of, _ah, this dragon likes flowers_. He felt like if he didn’t do anything he’d crumble from the shock of being bonded to a fucking _mythical creature_. This was not real. This was _not real_. In a state of near hysterical shock, Finn reached out a trembling hand and laid it on Alt’s muzzle.

Real.

He was real.

The tough scales under Finn’s palm, the heat emanating from the beast...it was all real. A gasp escaped Finn’s lips.

Alt let out a low rumble, pleased with his bond’s gesture. He raised his head slowly and Finn snatched his hand back, looking at the beast with fear and distrust. Alt wanted to wholly wipe that expression of his face but unfortunately what he had to do would only make Finn more scared. In a desperate attempt to show that he was still Alt behind the massive fortress of scales and fire, the beast nudged his head against Finn’s chest. It was so large his throat lay in Finn’s lap as he tucked the top of his head under Finn’s chin. Finn gasped again – an adorable sound, Alt decided, under different circumstances. He made no move to touch Alt again and his heart, thundering against Alt’s scales, thundered on but at least he seemed to be starting to breathe properly again.

Until Alt raised his head and exposed a double row of needle sharp teeth.

Finn scrambled back with a frightened noise, until his back hit the thick, membranous skin of Alt’s wings, ‘’Alt, you’re gonna kill me with those...’’ he whispered, voice shaking.

Alt shook his head as best as he could in this form and lowered his head to the level of Finn’s shoulder. Finn’s whole body tensed up like a guitar string but Alt tilted his head, closing the edge of his top jaw lightly around Finn’s shoulder so only a few teeth grazed the tunic. Finn’s breathing wasn’t coming out properly but he managed to say, ‘’y-you’re only going to bite me with a couple?’’

Alt blinked slowly as if to say ‘yes’.

Finn took a deep, shaky breath, ‘’there’s...no way out of this, right?’’ he whispered.

Alt’s eyes, almost sad, gave him the answer. Finn realised he would just have to get through it. Brín, Tommy and Alfie were all in Lirim already, in the midst of their change. They had lost their chance for freedom, for now. There was nothing Finn could do. There were so many beasts out there...

Suddenly, he wanted to just go. Even if it was back inside Lirim, into Alt’s bedroom...he wanted to be away from those staring beasts.

Slowly, he tilted his head, exposing his neck and shoulder, and squeezed his eyes shut, ‘’do it,’’ he whispered, ‘’just get it over with.’’

His breath came out erratically as his body tensed, waiting for the impact.

The searing pain hit Finn like a brick and he cried out. It was like being impaled with half a dozen needles, except the needles were as thick as daggers. As soon as Alt withdrew his fangs, Finn toppled backwards. A wave of fresh air hit his sweaty face as Alt pulled back his wings. He stared up at the starry night sky. His shoulder was going numb and he barely felt the pain as a sudden heat started in his arm and spread over his body. His breath wouldn’t calm down. His vision was going hazy...

Alt watched Finn lying on the soft grass, waiting. Once Finn’s eyes fluttered shut and he passed out, he opened his jaws to their full length and as gently as he could closed them around Finn, careful of his razor sharp teeth. If he’d done it when Finn was still awake, his little human would probably have a heart attack. Now, ignoring the staring guests, he beat his wings, once, picking off the air, and flew towards Lirim. He was on the roof by his ceiling window in a few hard strokes. He shifted back into human form, which was never comfortable considering the size he grew to. He caught Finn, standing stark naked on the roof, and opened the ceiling window from the outside, made especially so he could get in and out after his flights.

They had gotten through the ceremony, somehow, but the hard part was ahead of them.

Because the night was young and boys had begun their change into beasts.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODDAMIT GUYS DID YOU HAVE TO GUESS THAT ALT'S A DRAGON??   
> NOW IT'S CHEESY THAT HE IS CAUSE YOU ALL CALLED IT! 
> 
> Nah, tbh, it was pretty obvious he'd be a dragon tho I really liked the crocodile idea!!


	10. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO MY GS  
> As always, a massive thank you to y'all for all the amazing support you gave me. Like, seriously you guys, you don't understand how much it means. Like, 38 REVIEWS WHAAAAAT  
> On a seperate note, I'm poor - anyone knows how I can make a living out of writing gay porn on the internet? xD Holler at me!
> 
> Hehe I'm also glad a lot of you didn't know Alt would be a dragon - someone said angel and tbh, he'd be the prettiest angel no lie. And someone said unicorn, except unicorn's don't roar - boiii, best believe I had an image of a roaring unicorn in my head and it was THE BEST THING
> 
> A random thing - a lot of you absolutely hate the beasts & I get that, they weren't originally made to be liked, but to kind of grow into being 'rounded' characters. But when judging them, please remember that yea, bonding is a shit thing to do, even with instincts that are hard to control, but one a human is bonded the change is the next logical step. Without it, they're neither beast nor fully human. Like, I'd rather become a beast then be looked at as belonging to one, get me?
> 
> For this week's Q&A:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO THE BEASTS STILL RULE OVER THE ENTIRE WORLD?  
> Beasts govern beasts and humans govern humans. Beasts don't meddle in human politics, they just have a higher societal status. Countries that don't recognise bonds are governed in the same way as those who do, but the judicial system is simply more fair to humans. Countries that promote equality, like America, have a joint government of both humans and beasts. 
> 
> HOW BIG IS ALT AS A DRAGON?  
> OKAY GUYS HE'S NOT THAT BIG! He's HALF the size of Lirim, and Lirim is 4 storeys high (including the bottom floor & the attic). If you've watched Game of Thrones, he's about the size of Daenerys' dragons. If you haven't, he's so big that with Finn kneeling (not sitting on his heels) the lower part of his head (his nose, basically) goes from his knees all the way up to Finn's chin. 
> 
> WHAT ARE THE BOYS GOING TO CHANGE INTO?  
> If you get bit by a wild cat, you're gonna be a wild cat - if you're changed by a bear, you're going to be some kind of bear. So the changed bonds always stay within the species denomination, but their type can vary. 
> 
> WHICH ONE IS THE BEAST BETWEEN ERIC'S PARENTS?  
> BOTH! They both rank beta so it's possible to concieve children. Only high rankers like Alphas and Sigmas need to find human mates. 
> 
> DO I HAVE ANY PLANS ON CREATING A SEQUEL TO LIRIM?  
> I had, truthfully. I was going to do it about 4 years after, concentrating on other characters, such as Alt's younger cousin who is supposed to inherit the mafia (we'll meet him soon) that would come down to Lirim for their holidays with their bonds. But then I also want to write the siren story (check end notes) so I'll see how I feel! I'll probs do a bit of a pause, write the siren one, and then do the sequel - or maybe I'll do both at the same time!
> 
> CAN BEASTS ONLY BOND WITH HUMANS?  
> Nope. This isn't like a 'mate' thing where you're destined. Beasts can sense the denomination of other beings eg. if someone is an omega or a sigma. Alphas & Sigmas are automatically drawn towards human omegas because those are the only ones they can reproduce with, but pretty much it's a free for all - depending how traditional you are, really, although human-beast relations are quite common. 
> 
> CAN, EG, A TIGER HOOK UP WITH A BEAR?  
> Yep! The beasts are not completely their animal, as I've mentioned before - they have their quirks, strengths & shape, but they also posses humanity & reason that allows them to pick whatever partners they want. 
> 
> CAN RULING FAMILIES CREATE INTER-SPECIES ALLIANCES?  
> They can, but tend not to. Ruling families often produce alpha or sigma kids so those are expected to bond with humans. The three ancient families are so powerful no one dares challenge them anyway. Some families marry within their species but not their denomination to form branch families for themselves eg a hawk will marry a sparrow. 
> 
> DO BONDS HAVE TO BE COMPATIBLE?  
> Bonds with humans are made because of compatibility - instincts prompts beasts to go after humans, especially alphas/sigmas and human omegas. In the beast world, it's pretty much free for all though it's traditions frown upon higher rankers bonding with lower rankers. 
> 
> HOW DOES THE BITING SYSTEM WORK?  
> A lot of questions have arisen from this one. So the only ones who really go for humans are alphas & sigmas, so let's concentrate on them. Usually, the only time they bite a human is when they sense it's an omega and their instincts tell them they can breed with them. Their first bite ensues their bond and starts preparing the body for the second bite, which is the one that will change them. After a human is bonded, a different beast's bite will not change them but it can eg. heal. Authorities expect a high ranker to bond with a human, but if a beast went around changing humans randomly to form a 'harem' it would be stopped as it wouldn't be for reproductive purposes. The reason why changed beasts don't change their families to raise them in society is because a.) it's not in their nature to bite someone they don't want to bond with and b.) they wouldn't have anywhere to go. Bonds are accepted by their beasts, but their changed families could cause disputes. Like in-laws deciding to move in with you. 
> 
> HOW DOES AMERICA HANDLE THE BEAST THING?  
> They coexist peacefully. There are traditionalists & assholes like anywhere, thinking beasts are superior, but it's much like our society. We have racists, sexists & homophobes but we pretty much accept each other. 
> 
> HOW COULD ERIC'S DAD GET WITH SOMEONE ELSE?  
> It's possible. Yeah it's really unpleasant, bordeline painful, but at the time the dad wanted to piss off his wife so he got through it - Chase wasn't planned. Beasts don't tend to use contraception because chances of pregnancy are low anyway. 
> 
> Let me know if you have anymore questions!

Finn weighed next to nothing. On the roof, a naked Alt opened his ceiling window and swung himself inside, lowering his body down with one arm, holding Finn with the other. They dropped onto the bed just as the first violent spasm shook Finn’s body. Alt left the window open – Finn would benefit from the fresh air. Alt was under no illusion how the night would go. Even if Finn accepted the change smoothly – which he seemed to be doing – his body was going from human to dragon. It was not going to be easy, accommodating such a powerful beast, letting it settle under human skin. From just the short flight from the valley to the house, Finn became feverish, sweating and breathing hard, frowning in his sleep. Sometimes they woke up, sometimes they got through it in their sleep – that’s what Alt’s mom had told him. Alt didn’t know which one would be better. He worried so much about his tiny bond he barely managed to force himself to settle Finn onto the bed and put some underwear on. He was going to find a t-shirt and pants, too, but just then Finn gave a violent whimper and jerked on the bed.

Alt abandoned all willingness to get dressed, throwing the underwear on and going to Finn. His breath was coming out in fast whimpers and he was clutching at the bed. Alt slid his hands under Finn’s shirt, trying not to marvel at the softness of his lightly freckled skin in a situation like this, and pulled the bloodied tunic, already drenched with sweat, off him. He did the same with his pants. There was no point of keeping them on if they were just going to get sticky and uncomfortable. Once in just his underwear, Finn whimpered again in his unconsciousness and rolled onto his side, subconsciously curling into a ball.  Alt put his arms across his back and under his knees and picked him back up, ‘’shhh, I’m going to take care of you,’’ he assured softly as Finn whimpered yet again.

Finn nudged his door open with his foot and walked out into the corridor, down to the attic stairs and up them. He pushed open the doors with his shoulder – he’d left them open before purposely for this. He kicked them closed with his foot once he was inside his attic garden and carried Finn to the centre of the garden, where he’d prepared a spot between two trees, growing up and then sideways, their branches curled below the ceiling. Alt sank down into the grass – one of the first things he’d planted – growing lush and green, and set Finn down onto it. Just for tonight, he’d turned off the LED lamps that he kept on 24/7 for the exotic plants. Finn needed peace and quiet and the garden would provide just that. Dragons were ancient creatures, with a deep connection to nature. Alt hoped being surrounded by greenery would ease Finn’s change.

Until about midnight, Finn was simply in a state of extreme fever. He had a bad case of the chills but Alt knew better than to cover him up, because the fire would come soon. He was shivering badly, too. He frowned and jerked in his sleep, giving out pained moans and whimpers, sometimes even choked screams or sobs. Alt had brought up a small bowl of cold water and a cloth, which he used to diligently wipe Finn’s forehead and neck for the hours in which he suffered through the fever.

A little after midnight, the first signs of the change really began. The body, after an extensive fight against something it portrayed as a virus, had given up. Had Finn not accepted the change, the body would have been stronger and the fight against the change much more painful and drawn out. As it stood, after midnight the fever broke and the change took root.

Alt knew because of the fire.

All dragons could generate it from their bodies thanks to their genes, which were now mutating under the power of Alt’s bite. It started in his throat, a subtle golden glow as if Finn had swallowed a firefly. It pulsed, dimmed and brightened, with his breathing. Finn stopped whimpering. He frowned in his sleep as if he was having a particularly strange conversation with his body. A series of smaller pulsing lights appeared under the surface of Finn’s skin by his knuckles. His navel light up with the fire growing under his skin as the one at his throat faded. The fire was probing at him, settling, figuring out the outline of Finn’s body. A point of light appeared faintly behind his ear, snaked along his thigh, pulsed at his ankle. It was beautiful to watch. Alt was mesmerised.

Until the fire finally took hold.

Finn cried out, so loud and painful that Alt let out a helpless growl that shook the house. Even though he knew what was going on, his dragon was desperately trying to find out why his bond was hurt and why couldn’t he do anything to help him. Alt watched as the fire started up just left of the centre of Finn’s chest, where his heart was, the glow stronger than before. He watched Finn’s mostly naked body as the fire shot through it, illuminating every single vein, nerve and bone. It was like watching an x-ray picture at the doctor’s, if the x-ray was illuminated by liquid fire. For a moment, Alt could see the outline of Finn’s ribs, his lungs and bones. Finn thrashed, screaming in his unconsciousness. Alt grabbed his glowing wrists and held him down so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

The glow lasted only for a few seconds before fading off as if someone had pressed a button. Finn jerked and went still. His violet eyes fluttered open, glazed and not quite there. Alt knew the fever would return in a few moments and would likely last for hours, ‘’I feel weird...’’ Finn whispered in a hoarse, quiet voice.

‘’I know,’’ Alt murmured, ‘’it’ll pass. You’ll be fine,’’ he picked up Finn’s hand gingerly, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It felt so tiny, so frail, in his, ‘’you’re strong. You’re doing good. Just a little longer, alright?’’

Finn would have nodded but he didn’t feel like he had the strength. He closed his eyes. Alt dipped his head and pressed a gentle, reverent kiss to the back of it.

And then the fever was back, worse than before, and Alt had no choice but to watch his bond suffer through it, thrashing and whimpering until the early morning hours.

*~*~*

When Eric came into his room, full dressed now, Brín was conscious again. He must have been deposited on the red covers of the bed but he’d since slid into the corner of the largely empty room, pressing his back into the crimson painted walls. He was clearly trying to appear fine, but he was shaking and breathing hard, his eyes glazed. He kept wincing, as if he was being nudged with a knife. For now he was able to keep the pain back, but Eric could tell he was rejecting the change. Shifting from human to a wild cat wasn’t usually extremely painful – unless one wouldn’t let themselves change. Eric approached Brín, who pushed himself even further into the wall. Eric paused before crouching down, trying to appear as least threatening as he could, ‘’Brín,’’ he said calmly, quietly, putting his hand out as if he was calming a frightened animal, ‘’just let it happen. Relax. It will hurt less that way.’’

‘’Go away,’’ Brín whispered in a shaking voice, ‘’I hate you. I hate you, I _hate_ you...’’

Eric flinched, retracting his hand as if he had touched a flame. Hearing Brín say that...it _hurt_. Eric stared down at his body in shock as it betrayed him. Why did it feel like that? Why was he... ‘’stupid instincts,’’ he hissed at himself. Though, in truth, he knew he deserved the physical pain Brín’s words caused him. He sighed and sat on the floor, though he hated doing that. He was a man, not a child, but there was no time to find a chair, ‘’Brín...’’ he said as calmly as he could. He was lost – he knew how to deal with paper work and a panel of judges at court, not his frightened bond going through a painful change in the corner of the room, ‘’I need you to accept it, okay? It will win in the end. It always does. So just let it-‘’

‘’Shut up!’’ Brín roared at him while wrapping his arms protectively around himself and pressing himself into the wall, ‘’shut up, shut up, shut up...’’ he ranted quietly, trying to find some kind of anchor from the pain that was threatening to overtake him. It was as if his own body was betraying him, every cell, every atom, out to hurt him. He couldn’t take it. He felt like he would die. He wished he would – he wished he’d died in that crash, if only so this awful pain would go away. He couldn’t muster the strength to yell at Eric past that one single roar...his words came out in tiny breathless whispers.

‘’Ah, damn it all,’’ Eric stood and walked over to one of the sleek ceramic vases that stood on the two small cupboards on either side of the bed. One held good quality sake in it, a gift from a Japanese business man he’d defended in court. He uncorked it and walked back over to Brín. He grabbed him and Brín shrieked, thrashing against his grip as Eric wrapped an arm around his chest and dragged him in between his legs, locking him in place, ‘’stop,’’ he snapped, ‘’just drink this,’’ he pressed the top of the slim vase to Brín’s mouth and forced him to drink the burning alcohol. At first Brín choked but then he drank greedily, the fever making him thirsty. The liquid ran down his chin and onto the slightly bloody white tunic, but Eric didn’t care.

Alcohol was an option for someone who was rejecting the change, but not widely used or accepted. As tradition dictated, a banquet was to be held the night after the change, to present the newly made beasts to society. They could hardly be drunk or hungover but at that point, even Eric didn’t care. He felt guilty and he hated feeling guilt. He felt it on the rare occasions when he lost a case for a client. To feel it because of someone as vulgar and rude as Brín was... if he could at least put a cap on Brín’s pain, if he could numb his senses enough that he would relax and allow the change... then maybe Brín would stop looking at him like he was a monster.

Eric would not let Brín stop drinking till he drank most of the bottles and slumped against the beast, ‘’let me get you on the bed,’’ Eric said.

Brín swatted at him, movements heavy. He was still feverish, eyes still glazed, and he still winced every couple of seconds, but at least he wasn’t screaming or crying, ‘’no...fuck off...’’ he gasped and groaned, curling into a ball on the floor. He was panting.

Eric decided to just let him sweat it out. He grabbed the red covers off his bed and approached Brín, who immediately kicked out at him, albeit weakly due to the alcohol and the now-mild pain, ‘’stop,’’ Eric ordered, kneeling, ‘’I’ll just put a blanket over you. So just hold still for a second...’’

Brín glared at him with glaze, distrusting eyes but didn’t kick out again as Eric tossed the blanket over his curled form on the floor and dumped himself on the bed. He sighed; feeling like every part of his body had been battered with a hammer. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, not even dreaming of sleep as Brín whimpered and tossed on the floor.

*~*~*

Alfie was thrashing on the bed and Jordan was slowly losing him mind. With each passing minute, watching his bond in pain, Jordan regretted biting him. Not because he didn’t want him as much as he did that day when he saw him taking out the trash but because the knowledge that he was the one hurting him was maddening. Alfie was conscious but barely, his eyes glazed over. He didn’t seem to be contacting. He was writhing on the bed, crying out and sobbing. Jordan wanted to run to Seon and ask her how to stop Alfie’s pain, wanted to dig out all the alcohol reserves in the house, to do anything but he didn’t want to leave Alfie, not when every few seconds he was too close to falling off the bed or hurting himself in a different way.

A little past midnight, when it got the worst, Jordan curled around Alfie, pinning him to the bed so he wouldn’t fall off. He smoothed his hands over his sweaty, curly hair, back and arms, ‘’I’m sorry, I’ll do better, I’m so sorry Alfie...’’ he kept whispering, ‘’you’re going to be okay. You’re going to be fine...’’ he had no idea if Alfie was rejecting the change. He was pretty close to bursting into tears himself from the sheer helplessness of the situation and the painful knowledge that he’d fucked up royally on every step of the journey.

Alfie was sobbing as he writhed under Jordan’s iron grip, probably completely unconsciously. Then, suddenly, he cried out and wrapped his arms around himself, digging his nails into his arms, ‘’no, no, no,’’ Jordan grabbed his hand and pried it away from him, ‘’don’t hurt yourself...’’ Alfie made a choked noise at the back of his throat and repeated the gesture, ‘’shit,’’ Jordan grabbed his hand again and loomed over Alfie. He pinned his own arm to the mattress and put Alfie’s hand on top. Alfie immediately latched onto his forearm, his fingers digging into Jordan’s skin, breaking the surface. A moment later blood trickled down Jordan’s arm. Jordan didn’t react. He knew he was feeling only a small fraction of Alfie’s pain. He just lay back down behind his bond, pressing his chest against his back in a small attempt to comfort him with physical contact.

At least anchoring himself to Jordan’s arm seemed to calm Alfie a little. He stopped tossing and turning, though he still sobbed quietly and shivered. Jordan propped himself up a little and sank his free hand into Alfie’s curls, stroking them gently. He winced when every once in a while Alfie’s body tensed and his fingers dug into Jordan’s forearm as a spasm of pain went through the human’s body, but made no move to remove his arm in case Alfie hurt himself. An hour before dawn Alfie’s body finally relaxed. Jordan continued to stroke his hair and when he checked twenty minutes later, Alfie was asleep. His facial features were relaxed and he was breathing evenly through his mouth. It looked as if the change had taken place.

As gently as he could, Jordan retracted his arm and rolled Alfie onto his back. The boy was out like a rock after a night of painful shifting, emotionally and physically spent, but Jordan was still careful when he peeled Alfie’s sweaty blouse off him and then his trousers. He didn’t have a cloth at hand so Jordan wet one of his t-shirts and wiped down Alfie’s sweat-sticky body as best as he could without waking the boy out. Then he dug out one of his own jumpers and tugged it onto Alfie. Waking up to the scent of his bond would maybe piss him off, but it would soothe his fragile senses and calm him just a little. Finally, Jordan tucked the blanket Alfie had kicked off during his thrashing around his bond. He hesitated before pressing a lingering kiss to his damp forehead.

Jordan sat down on the couch and watched Alfie sleep. When the sun began rising and it was clear Alfie would continue sleeping peacefully, the beast slipped from the room. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew Alfie wouldn’t want to see him when he woke up.

*~*~*

Chase couldn’t bring himself to touch Tommy.

He felt as if someone had repeatedly punched him in the gut. Despite brushing his teeth twice, he could still taste Tommy’s coppery blood at the back of his throat. It tasted like fear. _Why_ had he bitted Tommy like that? He had to work on his anger. Okay, Tommy had kicked him but he’d had every right to do that. Pouncing right back and biting him like that... Chase, who was pacing his room, felt like swearing at himself for acting like that. Chase hated being so impulsive. After a couple more minutes of pacing, Chase paused and glanced at the bed. It was dark but he could see Tommy where Miss Medrano had laid him down on the bed. He lay very still but Chase could hear his erratic breathing. He was waiting for Tommy to jerk or cry out or whimper – do something that Chase could use as an excuse to go to his bond. But without a catalyst, he couldn’t bring himself to approach the bed. Couldn’t bear to look what he had done in the face.

Finally, a little whimper fell from Tommy’s lips. Quiet, high pitched...much more vulnerable than Chase thought Tommy capable of being. _Come on, Chase_ , the beast told himself, _man up_. Chase walked over slowly, and stepped up onto the platform that held his bed. Tommy whimpered again and his head tossed to the side and then to the other. Chase reached him and flinched at the sight of the wound and his bloody blouse. Miss Medrano had put gauze on the wound but the blouse was still on Tommy and Chase didn’t dare to take it off. Instead, he slid his fingers over the edges of Tommy’s round glasses and pulled them off. As he folded them slowly, Tommy tossed his head to the side again. He was frowning deeply, his breath fast. Chase hopped off the platform holding his bed and walked over to the white couch. He set the glasses on the glass table before it.

With a deep breath, he turned back to his bond. He’d done this. He’d have to take responsibility. Chase returned to the bed and sat on the edge, peering at Tommy. A few beads of sweat glistened on his forehead but he didn’t seem in pain. It was more like...he was having a nightmare. A bad nightmare, but just a nightmare nonetheless. Chase was surprised at how gently his bond was taking the change, but then he thought about how badly scared he must have been. Chase hadn’t seen him, but Tommy must have had to been seriously determined not to reject the shift and go through a painful change if he managed to get himself into such a level of...acceptance. Chase was under no illusion that he’d get hell for biting Tommy from the boy once he woke up. And the fact that Tommy’s fear had forced his mind to go into shut down before the change was no consolation either.

‘’I messed up...’’ Chase whispered, at no one in particular, watching Tommy frown in his sleep. He wondered what he was dreaming about. Probably about Chase viciously pouncing on him and sinking his fangs into his neck...

For an hour or so, Chase just sat there, watching Tommy shift in his sleep. He observed his face, took in the slim arch of his nose, his thin, expressive eyebrows, his lips, parted as he panted lightly, his tan skin, pale and clammy from the change, and his slightly sticking out ears. He wasn’t bad looking, really. Without really thinking about it, Chase reached out. His fingers hesitated over Tommy’s forehead. That touch...that would be the first intimate touch either of them initiated and Tommy wouldn’t even know. Did Chase want it? He could keep their relationship as it was, in perpetual hatred and avoidance. He could never touch Tommy. They could just be alone for the rest of their lives.

Somehow, in that moment, Chase didn’t want that.

His fingers descended onto Tommy’s clammy forehead and he brushed back black strands of hair in an almost gentle caress. Chase wasn’t very good at soft touches so he thought he did okay for his first time. And, more importantly, he didn’t hate touching Tommy like that. He brushed more hair away and then sank his hand into the dark locks. It wasn’t unpleasant. Not as soft as a girl’s would have been, but nice to touch nonetheless. Chase brushed his hand through Tommy’s hair. Then again, and again. He fell into a slow, soothing rhythm, observing Tommy’s eyes shifting under his lids, monitoring his breathing. The touch didn’t seem to do much, but at least Chase didn’t feel so powerless. Something deep inside him wouldn’t let him take his hand away from his bond, so he just stroked Tommy’s hair as he slept.

Throughout the night, Tommy didn’t get any better, but he also didn’t get any worse, which was a small blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two really important things, guys! 
> 
> 1.) I said there'd be no rape, and there will be none, but yea, this is going to be borderline stockholm-syndromey. Any kind of love that will stem from any of these situations would have to be, but that doesn't mean it's going to be non-con. If you don't want the boys to eventually get with the beasts (at least some of them) then don't read, sorry!
> 
> 2.) NEW FIC IDEAAAAAA  
> I've mentioned this in Bay Street but I have a new idea about basically gay sirens? xD  
> There's an island where a couple sirens live peacefully & in secret until a new, killer siren rolls up and threatens their exposure. This is a pretty vague idea but there'd be a ballet dancer (siren) & firefighter (siren), the killer siren & a fisherman siren living in an isolated boat, a school boy (siren) & a new guy at school (human) & another fisherman (human) & a siren whom he saw one day & fell in love with - except he thinks the siren is a female, and not one of the guys who teaches at the primary school. 
> 
> Either way, I drew out the characters and I'll finally have a bit of a chubby character with insecurities & lots of adorableness. There's gonna be cute sirens as well as macho sirens. I just think this is something really cool to explore. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this?


	11. Regale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY there is a lot to say today so heads up at the end! 
> 
> Thank you for all the amazing support, as always, for this & my other stories & the siren idea! I wish I could reply to all your reviews, honestly - I had some great debate on stockholm syndrome, some criticisms about the attitude of the beasts to make them more likeable etc. and I honestly take it all in & appreciate it all so much. Not only this but just general support & comments, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this weeks Q&A: 
> 
> HOW DID ALT'S PARENTS CONCIEVE?  
> DON'T ASK ME THAT OMG I acc don't know. The idea with female penises kind of...freaks me out? Thought I suppose it makes sense since the boys can have a collapsible womb. I'll leave it up to your imagination, heh!
> 
> WILL SOME OF THE BEASTS NOT GET TOGETHER?  
> Not really a question but I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I meant that...will they? Will they not? But I'm not saying they won't, it's just an option!!!
> 
> ARE THERE ANY BEASTS THAT WOULD FORCE THEIR BONDS INTO SEX?  
> I've mentioned this a couple times, but sorry for not making it clear! Here, let's just say this;  
> There are humans who would rape, both in marriage, in relationships and on the streets - there are beasts like that, too. But thankfully not our boys. 
> 
> DO THE MADE-BEASTS HAVE THE SAME RIGHTS AS THEIR BONDS?  
> Think of an old victorian society. If a lady marries a duke, she becomes a duchess & automatically has much higher status. However, she is still not allowed to vote, she can't get divorced, can't take lovers etc. etc. This is similar. The boys are now much more respected & hold power over lower-ranking beasts, but in the end their bonds control their lives. Eg. they could deny them freedom after the trial period, the right to education or work etc. or they could let them run free. 
> 
> If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask!

 

 

Author's Note - PLEASE LOOK AT THE END NOTES, SUPER IMPORTANT!

On the first day of May, Finn woke up to the faint chirping of birds and sunlight overhead. At first he thought he was in bed, below the ceiling window, but then he realised he was actually in Alt’s attic garden. A second later, he also remembered what had happened yesterday. He didn’t dare to move. Even lying completely still in what felt like lush grass, his body ached all over. What if the change had broken something? Such a small body accommodating a dragon...it couldn’t be healthy. And then Finn realised that the feeling of soreness... it wasn’t normal. It didn’t feel like he’d been exercising without a warm up and now his muscles were sore. It felt more as if there was some kind of _creature_ under his skin, stretching his body out. His breath started coming out in little panicked pants. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to-

‘’It’s alright,’’ came Alt’s quiet, deep voice.

Finn’s body reacted to the voice of his bond. The _thing_ inside him seemed to lessen in its enormity, become placated. It curled in the pit of Finn’s stomach. The man could feel it, a subtle heat, like a kitten instead of the deep-sea monster it had felt like a moment ago, ‘’why does it do that?’’ he whispered.

‘’Do what?’’

Finn stared at the ceiling. He didn’t dare look at his bond, not after remembering what he was, ‘’react to your voice.’’

‘’’ _It’_ is you,’’ Alt said gently, ‘’I know it feels a little strange.’’

Finn panic lessened with each word from his bond, automatically, ‘’understatement of the year,’’ he murmured. His lips felt chapped and his throat dry.

‘’It’s your ‘beast’. Your instinct. Humans call it a ‘gut feeling’ but as a beast, it drives you. It’s easy to control in most situations.’’

‘’My...beast,’’ Finn echoed. That’s what he was now. Not a human. He still didn’t dare to move. The thing curled in the pit of his stomach scared him more than Alt ever could.

‘’You need to drink,’’ came Alt’s voice, ‘’you’re dehydrated from the fever. Come, don’t be frightened to get up.’’

‘’Are you reading my mind?’’ Finn murmured. He wouldn’t be surprised if Alt was.

He heard the subtle smile in Alt’s voice, ‘’no. Lying completely still in the grass is a rather good indication.’’

‘’ _Why_ are we in the grass?’’ Finn asked, trying to talk normally. Have a conversation. Think about something other than his beast.

‘’I thought your change would be easier here.’’

‘’And was it? I can’t remember.’’

‘’I don’t know. It wasn’t...good, but maybe it wasn’t as bad as it could have been,’’ Alt said. A moment later, he appeared in Finn’s vision, shielding him from the gentle sunlight falling overhead. Finn’s eyes skimmed over his sculpted chest, collarbones and the curve of his muscular shoulders before flicking up to meet warm brown eyes. Finn’s beast seemed to raise its head at the sight of Alt, ‘’come on, sit up,’’ Alt murmured. Knowing Finn wouldn’t dare to do it by himself, Alt tucked his arm under Finn.

It was as if Finn had been set on fire.

For a second, the beast inside him didn’t feel like a thing but a force, rushing through him like a river of fire. He gasped, ‘’sorry,’’ Alt said immediately, ‘’everything’s going to feel a little raw for the first couple of days,’’ he pulled Finn up.

Finn’s head spun, but only for a moment. He didn’t feel nearly as bad as he thought he would after the change, but then again he hadn’t expected to feel like he had some kind of creature living inside him. A little scared and more than a little curious, he looked down at his arm. He was slightly disappointed to find it was completely ordinary – pale, freckled, covered in barely visible, silvery hairs. He’d half expected to see the surface of his skin ripple, like the surface of a lake would if some ancient, spinal sea-creature swam just below the surface. Alt withdrew his arm from around Finn’s waist and the boy could have sworn he felt his beast _whine_ at the lack of contact. Alt picked up a bottle of water, set next to a pile of clothes he must have had Seon fetch – Finn realised he was just in his underwear but in the present situation, that was the least of his worries. Alt uncapped the water and passed it to Finn.

The newly made beast drank greedily. He chugged the whole bottle, as if he was having a particularly bad hangover. Alt got up and walked into the garden as Finn drank. When the bottle was empty, he came back with a white poppy. He extended the flower to his bond, ‘’for you,’’ he said gruffly.

Finn gingerly plucked the flower out of Alt’s hand, careful not to let their fingers brush together. He was going to try avoiding anything that made the thing inside him react – like touching Alt, ‘’I need to go now,’’ Alt murmured.

Suddenly the idea of being by himself with the creature inside him felt...terrifying, ‘’you have to?’’ Finn blurted before he could stop himself.

Alt nodded, ‘’its noon,’’ Finn gaped, ‘’the banquet will be hosted in a few hours. It’s the second part of the ceremony and rather important – I must see that everything is in order,’’ he rose. With Finn sitting, Alt towered over him wholly, ‘’Vicky will come get you in a moment. She’ll get you ready,’’ he hesitated and then sank his hand into Finn’s silvery hair. Finn flinched as the beast inside him did a happy flip at contact with his bond. There went his plan not to touch Alt, ‘’I’ll see you soon,’’ Alt murmured, retracting his hand and hurrying out of the attic garden.

Finn was alone only for a couple minutes. He concentrated on twirling the white poppy in his hands instead of thinking about what he was now. A dragon. He didn’t feel like one. He felt like a frightened man with strange, new instincts. His shift form would probably resemble a chicken, not a dragon. When Finn heard the doors to the garden open, he hurriedly dressed in a white t-shirt. He was halfway through pulling his jeans on when Vicky appeared before him – and bowed. Finn stared, one leg in the air as he tried to wiggle into the jeans, ‘’um...Vicky?’’

Victoria straightened and offered him a smile, ‘’get used to it. You are the second highest ranking beast in the world.’’

Finn paled, ‘’...thanks for that.’’ He finished dressing, telling himself not to let the full meaning of what Vicky said sink in.

Vicky led him out of the attic. She said the other boys were waiting the boudoir, where they would eat a quick meal and begin preparation for their first official intro into beast society. Before they got there, Finn requested a pit stop at Alt’s bedroom. Vicky respectfully waited outside the doors as Finn dig under the bed and produced _The Language of Flower_. He flipped through the pages, found the poppy and looked at the meaning for the white one.

_Consolation_

‘’It’s not like I died,’’ Finn grumbled, even as his cheeks warmed at Alt’s simple care. And that had nothing to do with his newfound, hypersensitive instincts.

*~*~*  


‘’Master Alfie, please-‘’

‘’You’ll have to drag me out of here,’’ Alfie bristled at Seònaid. He’d awoken alone, feeling as if he was one drugs. Bad drugs. Emotionally destabilising drugs. He felt angry and agitated, frustrated, unsettled, confused and dizzy, scared, lost and uncomfortable. And under all those negative feelings there was the burning, constant need for _something_. It was an empty ache, a craving, except he didn’t know for what.

‘’Master Alfie,’’ Seon stood in the doors of Jordan’s room, keeping her distance, ‘’the banquet is as important as the biting. You _have_ to be there. Master Jordan’s parents will want to meet you-’’

‘’I don’t care!’’ Alfie roared at her from the bed, ‘’I don’t care, I don’t care, _I don’t care_!’’ he was sick and tired of performing. The beasts wanted this, the beasts wanted that – a bond, a new beast, a prettily dressed man for some stupid ceremony – and Alfie couldn’t do it anymore. He grabbed one of the black and white pillows lying in disarray on the bed and tossed it at Seon, hoping to chase her out of the room. She feinted to the side and instead Jordan, appearing at the door, caught it with one hand. The aching inside Alfie intensified.

 _Ah_ , Alfie thought numbly, _I want him_.

Or, rather, the part of Alfie that was now beast recognised his bond and wanted him on instinct – and Alfie wasn’t about to act on that.

‘’Leave Alfie alone, Seon,’’ Jordan said quietly.

The cook whirled on Jordan, eyes wide, ‘’but master Jordan, the banquet-‘’

‘’I said,’’ Jordan said quietly, sternly, ‘’leave him alone.’’

Seon looked shocked. She glanced between Jordan and Alfie uncertainly, dipped her head and hurried out of the room. Jordan leaned against the doorframe, but made no move to approach Alfie, who was glaring at him wearily, ‘’how do you feel?’’ Jordan asked.

Alfie turned away from him.

‘’Still not talking to me, huh?’’ Jordan smiled sadly at Alfie’s back, ‘’I expected it, to be honest,’’ he pried himself away from the doorframe, ‘’I won’t bother you. You may stay in the room, if you like, but you don’t have to. You don’t have to come to the banquet, either,’’ even though Jordan didn’t think Alfie would answer, he still hovered at the doors hoping his bond would speak. When it was clear he wouldn’t, Jordan sighed and left.

*~*~*  


‘’Where is your bond, Jordan?’’

Seònaid and the team of ant-beasts had outdone themselves. The ballroom of Lirim was beautifully decorated and milling with guests – all fourteen families, ruling and leading, had shown up, plus fifteen branch families. Jordan couldn’t bring himself to care that Alfie’s absence was noted and would later be jeered at in social circles. Jordan’s father, John Branham, was a slight man, hair already greying. His lips were pinched and he looked at Jordan in disdain. Jordan was well accustomed to that expression – he’d seen it all his life. When he’d said he wanted to study in America, when he started a bike chain and now, when he couldn’t ‘control’ his bond. Clearly, John Branham was too old to remember what it was like being a human changed to beast.

‘’He is resting, father,’’ Jordan said emptily. He didn’t enjoy the company of John, nor David – his other father, a man of booming voice and posture, currently discussing politics with members of their branch family, the Betancourts, across the ballroom. The polar bears were eyeing David like he was prey. When he heard their journey was delayed enough that they wouldn’t make it for yesterday’s ceremony, he was relieved – though of course they’d heard about Jordan’s little performance. They were not happy with their son ‘humiliating’ the Branhams by changing to his human body in the middle of the ceremony.

‘’Is he so weak?’’

‘’No, father,’’ Jordan said, ‘’Alfie is not weak.’’

‘’Alfie,’’ John wrinkled his nose and Jordan pretended to dust off his all-black suit to prevent himself from rolling his eyes, ‘’you should call him Alfred, Jordan. ‘Alfie’ sounds so undignified.

‘’He likes it that way.’’

‘’Well this isn’t about what he likes, but what you like. He is subordinate to you, Jordan, remember that. Gosh, America has completely ruined you. If David wanted to call me something other than John then of course I would-‘’

‘’I’m getting a drink,’’ Jordan cut his father off, unable to listen to his rants any longer.

As Jordan reached the drinks table, a commotion grew by the doors. With wine in his hand, the beast looked out over heads to see Tommy, Brín and Finn arrive.

As soon as Finn stepped within the room, the beasts bowed as one.

*~*~*

As soon as Finn moved further into the ballroom, beasts flocked to him, eager to be introduced. Tommy, for one, was glad to be off-radar. He’d awoken feeling, as he would gracefully describe it, ‘like a bitch in heat’. He expected to be in pain. He didn’t remember what happened during the night but considering his body now accommodated a wild cat, it should have hurt. Instead, Tommy awoke with a raging boner. Even after he relieved himself – probably for the first time since he arrived in Lirim – a desire remained. By the evening, it made his skin crawl.

He glanced down at himself, playing with his black tie for lack of a better activity. He felt awkward and uncomfortable, surrounded by so many strangers. Brín was gone – he’d migrated towards the drinks table as soon as Finn was swept away, muttering something about not being able to get through the affair sober. Tommy felt like he was being watched. With his blood-red suit, he stood out like a traffic cone. He propped his circular glasses up his nose just as Chase emerged from the crowd. Instead of his customary t-shirt, he was decked out in a teal suit. His shirt was popped open, revealing his collarbones and a whisper of chest, and he had a square handkerchief tucked into his breast pocket. Tommy was surprised to see him looking so...manly? He had grown to think of Chase as a spoiled brat but now even his blond hair, startlingly pale against his light brown skin, was carefully combed.

Chase was practically stomping towards Tommy and the former human steeled himself. Complaints about his appearance or behaviour were the last thing he needed. Would Chase demean him or act fake-polite to put on appearances for the crowd? Tommy hated both options. The latter would be even worse than a former – if he had to pretend for the rest of his life that he and Chase were happy together, he’d die. Tommy looked at Chase approaching. He promised himself he wouldn’t look down but suddenly the desire that had been faintly buzzing in him heightened. Chase was his bond, the person who’d changed him. Tommy wasn’t surprised at the sudden heat in his stomach and the sped-up rate of his heart. He’d learn to control it, to ignore it. It would take a couple days for the novelty of all the new things he felt to pass.

With the desire came the need to avert his gaze. He felt ashamed of his instinctive response to his bond and he was sure that if Chase looked him in the eye, he’d be able to tell what Tommy felt – and then the newly made beast would never hear the end of it. Tommy could _feel_ Chase approaching, his fast-paced steps matching the frantic beating of Tommy’s heart. Finally, the polished tips of his shoes came into Tommy’s vision. Tommy didn’t want to talk to Chase, not after what happened yesterday. He may not have remembered the night of shifting, but he sure as hell remembered the pain of Chase’s none-too-gentle bite. He stubbornly kept his head down even when he knew Chase was only an inch away. Tommy braced himself for the angry, barking demand as to why Tommy was staring at his feet.

Instead, an almost gentle hand slid against Tommy’s cheek. Tommy went very still. Chase’s hand was warm, firm, his pointing finger and side of his palm slightly calloused from holding paintbrushes. Tommy had not expected a caress. He didn’t want one. Not from Chase, ‘’oi, what-‘’

Tommy’s throat faltered as Chase brought his other hand to Tommy’s other cheek, cradling his face between his palms. Tommy finally looked up and nearly groaned in frustration. Chase was staring down at his bond as if he was a ghost, about to disappear. His brows were furrowed, frowning, as if he couldn’t quite believe Tommy was real. And his eyes...well, it was clear to Tommy why Chase was touching him like that. His eyes, usually a dull gold, were now brighter, mixed with green. His pupils were tiny. They were the eyes of a leopard – the eyes of a beast. Somehow, Chase’s instinct had taken over.

And Chase’s instinct was to touch Tommy.

His desire for his bond was apparent. It was like Tommy’s, but much stronger – and perhaps Chase’s surprise at the sudden feeling that Tommy had the whole day to come to terms with had made him lose control.

Chase’s hand slid down Tommy’s neck, over the curve of his shoulder. Chase was breathing unevenly and his fingers were trembling slightly. His hands, now going all the way down to Tommy’s wrists, then back up his arms, up his neck, to his face and back down, were growing frantic. Tommy tried to push his hands off, ‘’whoa, okay, let’s calm down here, Firecracker. Just...’’ he tried to futilely catch one of Chase’s wrists, ‘’calm down-‘’

‘’Chase,’’ Eric barked, appearing at his half-brother’s side out of nowhere. He grabbed one of his arms, fingers digging in purposely, ‘’stop it.’’

Chase’s hands froze and he blinked. Those leopard eyes receded till Chase was fully in control of himself again. He looked at his hands, one on Tommy’s cheek, the other on his forearm, and then at Tommy’s irritated, surprised, flushed face. He snatched his hands away as if Tommy’s skin burned. He stared at Tommy in shock, and then glanced down at his hands. Tommy looked around nervously. Beasts were glancing at them, whispering amongst themselves. Eric seemed mildly surprised, looking between the two, ‘’it seems my brother has quite the reaction to you, Tomas,’’ he said calmly.

Chase stared at his half-brother, ‘’but...before...’’

Eric studied him, ‘’it happens sometimes. An incredibly strong protective instinct is triggered in a beast by the change of the human. It would explain why you randomly changed Tommy, even though he hasn’t turned twenty one yet.’’

Now Tommy stared at him, too, ‘’how?’’ he demanded, trying to keep his voice low even though he knew most beasts had good enough hearing to pick up on what he was saying, ‘’Sparky here and I are not compatible at all.’’

‘’Oh, no, you definitely are,’’ Eric sounded confident in that crazy notion, ‘’but it’s none of my business. Did Brín come down with you?’’

Tommy didn’t reply. He chewed over what Eric had said. He thought about the strange desire for _something_ he’d been feeling all day and the fact that Chase went after him, someone who hadn’t presented as anything yet. What Eric said would make sense, except Tommy and Chase had been nothing but violent and hateful to each other. How could Chase have strong protective instincts – how could Chase have _any_ protective instincts at all?

‘’He’s somewhere here,’’ Chase said though he didn’t seem quite there. He kept glancing at Tommy and pretty soon the glances turned into glares. Tommy was sure his bond was as outraged by Eric’s suggestion as Tommy was.

Eric wandered off in search of his bond. Chase cut Tommy one last look, ‘’stay away from me tonight, Toothpick.’’

Tommy gave him a venomous smile, ‘’like I need to be told,’’ he turned and walked away from his bond.

*~*~*

Brín knew straight away after taking a sip of wine that he would not get drunk. He’d learned enough in the lessons with Napoleon to know that alcohol put a damper on a beast’s senses. He had wanted to do everything in his power to not be changed into a beast, but since it already happened, Brín was going to use every inch of his newfound strength, speed and claws to make Eric’s life miserable. Since Eric cared so much about appearances, he’d soon become famous not as a lawyer or the head of the Fredriksen family, but as the man with the insubordinate bond. While not revolutionary, loitering at the drinks table by himself at his first official banquet was a good start. Most of the beasts seemed to sip wine for appearances and none dared to approach him. None, except...

‘’Dear me, did Eric bond with an alcoholic?’’ came the clipped, distaste-filled voice of Nora Fredriksen.

Brín held back a groan, instead plastering his fakest smile onto his face. Holding his wine glass, he turned to face Eric’s mother. Her husband was standing behind her, looking as background-character-ish as he had at the breakfast the day before, ‘’an alcoholic homeless whore,’’ Brín said sweetly, ‘’our children will have at least a couple hereditary diseases,’’ he saluted the female and drank his wine.

Nora wrinkled her nose; behind her, Eric’s father looked appalled, ‘’please. You are too old to bear children. You’re nothing but a liability.’’

‘’Oh, darling,’’ Brín gave a mocking laugh, ‘’I’m not a liability. I’m a nightmare. And I’m planning to prove that every step of the way. Besides,’’ he poured himself more wine, just for show, ‘’from what I hear, the males in your family are rather fertile,’’ he gave Eric’s father a pointed look, ‘’so I reckon we’ll be just fine with reproduction.’’

Of course, Brín hoped he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to have Eric’s kids. But it was worth saying all that and calling himself a whore if only to see Nora’s pale face go red as a beetroot at the mention of her husband’s infidelity. Her voice came out like a hiss of a snake, ‘’why, you little-‘’

‘’Mother,’’ Eric, once again, appeared out of nowhere to stop things before they escalated.

Nora turned to her son, ‘’Eric, dear, your bond-‘’

‘’I’ll deal with him,’’ Eric said curtly, ‘’Khadijah Andrade is here, with her wife. Go greet her.’’ With a hateful look at Brín, Nora Fredriksen took her husband’s arm and let him lead her away. Eric watched his parents retreat, and sighed tiredly, before turning to Brín.

He did a double take.

Brín looked...well, nothing like an alcoholic homeless whore.

The blue shirt of his suit made his eyes look a deeper green than usual; the white jacket and pants had been cut to fit his wiry, lightly muscled body. His red hair, carefully brushed, was not in his customary ponytail; it fell in gentle waves that brushed his shoulders, two thick strands pulled back from his face and tied at the back of his head. The white of his suit made its red colour look all the brighter. Despite going through a difficult change in the night, his eyes and skin were clear. He buzzed with a subtle power.

 _Exquisite_.

That was the word that pushed itself onto the tip of Eric’s tongue, but he did not utter it.

‘’What are you staring at?’’ Brín grumbled, taking a gulp of the wine he had previously not actually intended on drinking. Eric’s staring made him uncomfortable and the wine provided something to do other than meeting that gaze, ‘’you’re lucky I’m not hungover from that shit you gave me yesterday,’’ he went to wipe his mouth on the white sleeve of his jacket but thought better of it.

‘’Don’t swear,’’ Eric gave another tired sigh, ‘’everyone can hear you.’’

Brín gave a mock gasp, ‘’Shit, that’s unfortunate, isn’t it?’’

Eric shook his head, ‘’I take it you’re angry about yesterday, then.’’

Brín chuckled darkly, ‘’angry? Oh, I’m not angry,’’ he stepped up to his bond till the tips of their shoes nearly touched, ‘’I simply despise you,’’ he murmured, ‘’and not just for yesterday. For all of it. And, my _dear_ ,’’ he smoothed his hands up the front of Eric’s silver suit and grasped his violet tie, tightening it, ‘’I intend to make you feel that every. Single. Day.’’

He walked away, leaving Eric standing alone, stunned.

*~*~*

Jordan spent the first half of the evening actively avoiding the attention of his fathers and the other half looking for a window of opportunity to leave the banquet. No such luck. Every time he neared the door, a beast would pop up to pay respects and drag him into conversation. If it was individual high rankers, it was about politics and economy – not something a twenty three year old bike enthusiast wanted to discuss. If it was a lower ranker – or worse, a couple – he was roped into talk of family, often involving a photo show. Jordan knew children were a cherished and important part of the beast community, but he was in no place to genuinely share people’s happiness. He was miserable and he was painfully aware that it was his own damn fault – and that Alfie probably felt a hundred times worse.

Nana was his saving grace. The hawk-beast found him and pulled him over to one of the small tables. They sat down and put on an air of having an important conversation, ‘’your father has a stick shoved up his ass further than usual,’’ Nana commented.

Jordan sighed in agreement, ‘’I’m debating hiding Alfie away until they both give up on meeting him,’’ he attempted to give Nana a smile, which turned out miserable, ‘’I think having to deal with one Branham is enough for him.’’

Nana rubbed her face, careful not to smudge her subtle makeup, ‘’I want to go back to America,’’ she sighed, ‘’people who act like this lot,’’ she nudged her chin at the crowds, ‘’would be frowned upon, not the other way round.’’

‘’Maybe I should just take Alfie to Chicago,’’ Jordan said quietly, ‘’maybe then I could...fix it all...’’

‘’I doubt he’d want to go,’’ Nana smoothed down her simple dress; she had never been one for dressing up, ‘’his family is here, right?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Maybe just let him see them.’’

‘’I...’’ Jordan gave her a desperate look, ‘’I’m scared they won’t give him back.’’

‘’What, like you didn’t?’’ Nana said gently, but sternly.

‘’Yeah, like I didn’t,’’ Jordan sighed heavily, ‘’I’ve been planning on letting them see each other, in a bit. Alfie can even...move back in with them. I’ll give myself until the end of this trial period to make him... _like_ me. And if he doesn’t...then we’ll live separately.’’

Nana nodded, ‘’I think that’s smart,’’ she reached out and squeezed Jordan’s hand, ‘’and for all it’s worth, I always hoped you’d be happier than this. I guess what we are catches up with us in the end.’’

‘’No,’’ Jordan shook his head, ‘’this isn’t about my instincts, or being a beast. I knew what I was doing when I bit him. I wanted him to be mine and I was selfish. Cruel. I shouldn’t have...I shouldn’t have taken him, even if it would have hurt. Because now we’re both hurting.’’

Nana opened her mouth to console her friend when suddenly the banquet hall hushed. The volume of conversation dropped to a gossipy whisper. Nana and Jordan turned towards the doors with the rest of the beasts and Jordan gasped.

Alfie was standing in the doorway.

He wasn’t wearing his suit. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, his curly hair falling into his tired eyes outline with dark circles. The crowd gazed at him and he stared them all down. Jordan’s heart came up to his throat, giving a happy thump that Alfie was here, but at the same time making him sick with worry. His father would get to him soon, and Jordan had to get there, first. He spotted Seon in the corner, where she had been watching the party in case anyone needed something. He caught her eye and gave her a nod, before beginning to pick his way to the front of the ballroom. Halfway there, Santana spoke to the silent room, ‘’let’s sit down, dinner will be served shortly.’’

The beasts reluctantly turned from Alfie, casting him curious and disdained looks as they settled on the tables scattered around the room. On cue, Seon and her ant-beasts hurried into the ballroom, carrying steaming plates of food corresponding to each beast’s palate. Finally, conversation resumed. Jordan used the commotion to finally reach Alfie. He stopped himself from automatically reaching for his bond, instead giving him a gentle smile, ‘’you came.’’

Alfie peered at him from under the curls falling in his eyes and said nothing.

Jordan nudged his chin at the corridor behind Alfie, ‘’come. I want to talk to you.’’

He walked down the corridor, away from prying ears. He hoped Alfie would follow him – the hesitant footsteps he heard told him that his bond was indeed going after him. Alfie made no attempt to catch up with him. Jordan stopped at the end of the corridor, leaned against the wall and waited for Alfie to join him. The man finally stopped in front of his bond, still giving him that look.

‘’I won’t apologise anymore,’’ Jordan said softly, ‘’you know I’m sorry. I always will be, for what I did. I get it now. I really messed you up. But I want you to give me a chance. We’re bonded for life. You’re the only person I ever could – I’d ever _want to_ – be with. I know you don’t feel that way. Maybe you never will. But I want you to...at least try to like me, a little,’’ he pushed himself off the wall and took a step towards Alfie. The former human didn’t look down, ‘’the thing is, it’s your choice. If you don’t want to, fine. You can hate me forever. But,’’ he reached down and took Alfie’s hand, trying to soak up the feeling of his skin. This could be the last time he could touch him, ‘’I think you’d be unhappy like that, too. This phase is over. The next two are coming up, and you won’t have to do either of them. I don’t care what the others say, alright? I don’t care anymore. You’re important to me now. Only you. So just know that I won’t make you do anything else, okay?’’

‘’Until the three phases are over – that’s all the time I’m asking. Let me try to fix us. And if you still hate me by then, I’ll let you go. You can live wherever you want. You can even press charges against me in court. I’ll tell the judges what I did. Just, please...please just give me a little time. And please talk to me. Please, I can’t take this silence from you...’’

Alfie looked into Jordan’s eyes. Then down at where the beast held his hand.

He pulled it out of Jordan’s grip and the beast’s heart sank.

Alfie turned and walked back down the corridor without a word.

Jordan felt like he was being crushed. He couldn’t remember how to breathe. He’d given Alfie the choice but he never imagined he’d turn him down. Having a chance...it gave Jordan a sliver of hope. But if Alfie wouldn’t even speak to him... he watched Alfie’s back as he walked down the corridor, feeling three seconds away from bursting into tears.

And then Alfie stopped.

And turned.

And glanced at Jordan over his shoulder, ‘’hurry up. I’m fucking hungry,’’ he said, irritated. Air rushed back into Jordan’s lungs and he gave Alfie a helpless, relieved grin.

Hearing Alfie was like hearing the voice of God.

*~*~*

Finn sat stiffly next to Alt at the head table. Alt looked like some kind of demon – dark hair and eyes, a black shirt, black tie, black blazer and trousers...well, actually, he looked like a dragon wearing a suit. But it wasn’t Alt who unsettled Finn, or even Santana. It was Magdalene, who sat opposite Finn and seemed adamant about staring him down. Alt had given her several warning growls which she ignored. Neither Alt nor Santana were eager on causing a scene, so they allowed Lene to stare at Finn from across the table. Finn tried hard not to shrink back into it, ‘’mom,’’ Alt said for the _nth_ time.

‘’I’m not doing anything,’’ Lene said calmly, while narrowing her eyes at Finn.

Beasts were slowly getting up from their tables to resume talking in clumps around the room. A small orchestra now situated in the corner, playing. Some beasts were slow dancing. It all felt like a high-class wedding. Just when Finn felt like he’d explode from being constantly stared at, a bright voice said, ‘’finally, you got hoarded so much I didn’t even get to say hi, Alt!’’

All four sitting at the circular table turned, and Finn raised both his eyebrows at the boy that now stood in front of them, maybe thirteen or fourteen years old. He had the same caramel colouring as the rest of the Narvaez family and his shaggy hair was so black it was nearly navy. What set him apart was the colour of his eye – rusty, almost red, but with the charming smile on his lips he did not feel threatening. Lene finally looked away from Finn to raise her eyebrow at the boy, ‘’all four of us rank higher than you, Mel.’’

The boy – Mel – _actually_ rolled his eyes but inclined his head, before grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to Finn, ‘’hey,’’ he said, a little excitedly, ‘’I was waiting to meet you, too, Finlay.’’

‘’Um...are you a dragon?’’ Finn asked uncertainly. He didn’t seem like one.

Mel looked offended, ‘’of course! I’m the fifth most important dragon in the family – I’ll be inheriting the family business when I come of age.’’

‘’The Mexican cartel?’’

‘’We don’t call it that,’’ Lene said coldly, turning to Mel, ‘’where is your mother?’’

‘’She was busy with the _Mexican cartel_ ,’’ Mel wiggled his eyebrows at Finn, ‘’I’m Melchior, by the way.’’

Finn stared, ‘’wait,’’ he pointed between Mel and Alt, ‘’Melchior...Melchior and Baltasar as in...the three wise men?’’

Mel snorted, ‘’we come from a very Christian family. Baby Casper has it the lightest, to be honest.’’

Had Finn not been overwhelmed by everything that phase 1 entailed, he would have laughed, ‘’so you’re Alt’s cousin?’’

‘’Yep. There’s three of us, from three sisters – all named after a Mary in the bible. Our grandmother is just Maria. Aunt Magdalene here is after Mary Magdalene. My mom is Rome, for the Mary of Rome and Casper’s mother is Bethany, for the Mary of Bethany. She’s the youngest and Casper is still tiny, but you should meet him sometime. He’s a sweet kid.’’

‘’Mel, you’re babbling,’’ Lene said.

Santana swatted at her wife, ‘’stop fussing so much.’’

‘’Mel, have you met the other bonds?’’ Alt asked quietly, kindly.

Mel nodded eagerly, ‘’yeah. I mean, I only glimpsed Jordan’s, but Brín is really cool. And Tommy, too,’’ he gave Finn a grin, ‘’before the four of you, I feel sorry for all the beasts in Lirim.’’

Somehow, Finn felt that he meant it as a compliment.


	12. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday, I went to a BBQ & came back way later than I thought I would!  
> Thank you, as always, for the amazing support. Y'all are awesome <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's Q&A: 
> 
> IS IT POSSIBLE TO HAVE A BOND WITH MORE THAN ONE BEAST?  
> (thank you bibbiboo for helping me understand the question)  
> YUP! This is super rare and doesn't mean you have to be bit at the same time. You might be bonded to someone for a couple years & then someone else will have the urge to bite you & both bites will be valid, if that makes sense? This is LITERALLY super rare, but polygamy is possible, as it is in the animal kingdom like with, idk, red squirrels. 
> 
> DO I HAVE MY STORIES WRITTEN BEFORE-HAND?  
> Nope. I write them fresh & post them as soon as I do, which is why it takes a little while sometimes & why updates are sometimes irregular. Sorry about that by the way!
> 
> DO THE BEASTS HAVE KNOTS?  
> Nope. I keep knots exclusively for dogs/wolves. 
> 
> WILL WE MEET THE OTHER ANCIENT FAMILIES?  
> YESSS we will so I'm not saying what they are ;) 
> 
> That's it for now - if you have more questions, don't hesitate to ask! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter ;)

For three days after the banquet, the newly made beasts were left alone. No lessons, no expectations. If there was anything their bonds wanted to do or talk about, they withheld, letting the boys get used to the feeling of being three times as powerful as before. Alfie made a fort-like nest out of black-and-white blankets and pillows on Jordan’s bed and buried himself within. For three days, he stayed there, either plotting or sleeping. Jordan steered clear of the room, giving Alfie his space. Alfie mostly lay under the stuffy pillows, glaring at them and trying to push down his newly found instincts. Tommy, for the first time since his arrival in Lirim, felt a little bit free. He managed to negotiate another packet of cigarettes from Seon, having more sway as a high-ranking beast, and with the backup cigarettes in his pocket he relished in finishing the ones from the first packet...and tried not to think about the empty, needy feeling building up in him each day. After what Eric said, Chase actively avoided him, disappearing somewhere for whole days. Finn made a home for himself in the library, reading books and drinking tea and trying not to think too much about anything. Alt spent time with his family as the guests steadily trickled out of Lirim over the tree days. Brín, strangely enough, made friends with Melchior Narvaez, Alt’s cousin. He hanged out with the fourteen year old in the lounge while he stayed in Lirim and slept in the shed at night.

The limbo-like, fake-paradise finally came to an end on the morning of the fourth day.

Because it was time for shifting lessons.

*~*~*

The only reason why Alfie reluctantly agreed to have Jordan teach him how to control his shift was because he hoped he would also learn to control the strange instincts and desires he suddenly had. The idea of _changing shape_ scared him to death but he knew he’d have to learn to do it sooner or later. At noon, four days after Alfie stopped being a human, he found himself before Lirim, the hills of the Beacon fanning out around him. The sun was warm but the breeze that picked at Alfie’s curls was chilly. Jordan was already waiting for him as Alfie approached, hands in pockets, ‘’you ready?’’ he asked. Alfie just shrugged, ‘’you don’t need to take your clothes off. If something, I’ll just get you another set.’’

Alfie narrowed his blue eyes at Jordan, ‘’I wasn’t going to.’’

‘’R-right,’’ Jordan cleared his throat awkwardly, ‘’so, uh...come sit down,’’ Jordan plopped down on the grass and Alfie reluctantly slid down, too, ‘’sorry, I’ve never taught anyone how to shift, so-‘’

‘’You said you’d stop apologising,’’ Alfie snapped.

‘’Right,’’ Jordan said quickly, ‘’sorry. Ah, I mean...’’ he groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, ‘’okay, let’s start again. So at the beginning, you’ll feel a little like your body is divided. That’s normal. It’s the body adjusting to new instincts, strength, shifting form and so on. Do you feel that?’’ Alfie stared out at the valley, feeling irritated that Jordan guessed how he felt. His ‘beast’ rose up and down in him like a wave that he constantly tried to push down, ‘’anyway...you need to grasp onto that. That’s what I think of doing when I shift – and I kind of pull that _up_. Kind of like I’m putting on clothing, but from the inside. I know it sounds weird, but just try it. Teaching you relatively quickly after your shift will make it easier for you, because your ‘beast’ won’t be fully settled. So just tug on that part of you that you feel is new and not part of the rest of your body.’’

‘’That is the strangest thing I’ve ever heard,’’ Alfie deadpanned.

Jordan shrugged and gave him a sheepish grin, ‘’I’m trying my best.’’

Alfie sighed and closed his eyes. His beast was like a stormy ocean in him. If he managed to push it down, it lapped at the pit of his stomach weakly. At its worst, usually when he wasn’t around Jordan enough or at night, it felt as if his whole body was consumed by that ocean. Alfie had never reached down to it. He was afraid of it, like one might be when standing on the edge of a cliff and looking into dark, deep water. But it was part of Alfie now, and as much as Alfie hadn’t wanted to become a beast, he was one now. It would do him good to control it quickly, in case Jordan didn’t keep his word about letting him go after phase 3. He imagined his beast how he felt it. He imagined looking into that deep, dark sea. Imagined the foam spraying everywhere, the waves crashing against the cliff that was his body. For the first time, the sea did not take the opportunity to try and overtake him. It remained stormy, but it also stayed in the pit of Alfie’s stomach.

Alfie sure as hell wasn’t going to think about jumping into it. Instead, he imagined lowering his hand into the waters. His hand sunk within and he was imagining it all so vividly he was surprised he didn’t feel the wetness of it. But the sea was, of course, not a solid, so Alfie could not pull it up like Jordan said. He attempted it, retracting his hand, a small amount of the sea – his beast power – pooling in his hand.

‘’Good!’’ Jordan’s pleased exclamation startled Alfie into opening his eyes.

He stared at his hand, extended before him as it had been in his mind.

And the claws that spurted out of it.

‘’OH SHIT!’’ Alfie screeched, flicking his hand through the air as if he could shake the claws, lightly curved and half the length of a human pinkie, from his knuckles.

‘’Whoa, whoa, whoa!’’ Jordan rose up onto his knees and extended his hands out as if he was calming a frightened animal, ‘’don’t be scared of it. If you are, you won’t be able to shift. It’s okay. It’s normal. You’re a bear-beast.’’

‘’I feel sick,’’ Alfie whispered, staring at his claws with wide eyes.

‘’Alright, alright,’’ Jordan sat back, ‘’imagine putting back what you pulled out.’’ Alfie eagerly closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the claws any longer. He imagined his mental hand shaking water back into the sea of his power and when he gingerly clenched his fist, he felt the claws were gone, ‘’try it again,’’ Jordan said patiently, ‘’imagine something else. Imagine fur – soft fur, like you’re putting on a puffy coat.’’

It was the last thing Alfie wanted, but he obediently kept his eyes closed and submerged a hand into the sea. Water ran from his hand again. He submerged both hands in, cupping a small amount of the water between them. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes. The claws were gone. In fact, there didn’t seem to be much of a change, ‘’nothing hap- ouch!’’ Alfie’s hand flew to his lip, now split, and to the elongated, sharpened canine that had poked it. His eyes widened - and then his hand flew to his hair, because something had _twitched_ there when he’d hurt himself. He ran his fingers in disbelief over small, circular ears that poked from his hair. His breath came out in a panicked, erratic way as he snatched his hand back.

‘’Alfie,’’ Jordan said as calmly as he could, ‘’don’t panic...’’

‘’I don’t want to do this anymore,’’ Alfie squeezed his eyes shut. He let the water in his mental hands splash back into the ocean and then wiped his hands on his imaginary t-shirt. He opened his eyes, still breathing hard, and checked his teeth. They were back to normal. He checked his curls – no ears. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He got up.

‘’Alfie-‘’

‘’I’m not doing it anymore today, Jordan,’’ Alfie snapped at him as his bond scrambled to his feet and stepped in front of him.

‘’Hey,’’ Jordan said gently, ‘’that’s fine. We can try again tomorrow. Just...you talking to me like that isn’t much better than you not speaking to me,’’ even though he deserved the tone, the glares...

Alfie clenched his jaw but seeing the despair in Jordan’s eyes...well, the same instincts that he had when he saw the wounded grizzly in the alleyway that night kicked in now. Only ten times harder. He shoved them down into that sea of power and his jaw relaxed as he gave a long sigh. He wasn’t going to apologise, but... ‘’I’ll see if I want to try again tomorrow,’’ he said in a neutral voice, moving around Jordan and returning to Lirim.

*~*~*  


Chase found Tommy sitting with Brín out in the lounge. After Eric said that he had a strong protective sense for his bond, he’d steered clear of him. He was frightened he’d do something embarrassing, like touching Tommy randomly at the banquet. But he knew he couldn’t avoid him forever. Each day that he spent locked up in his art room, he felt more miserable. He couldn’t paint. He mostly stared at his canvas and brooded. He didn’t like Tommy. He definitely didn’t. He didn’t want to be with him, he didn’t want to be with anyone, so why... ‘’stupid instincts,’’ he grumbled, finally deciding he had to face his fears. Today they were meant to start teaching them how to shift. It’d be a good time for Chase to get used to all the strange new instincts.

Tommy was smoking, sprawled out on one of the couches. Chase put a damper on the automatic annoyance he felt from seeing the foul-smelling smoke escape Tommy’s lips. Tommy didn’t react to Chase in any way but Brín, who had been eating an apple, raised his eyebrows in surprise at seeing him, ‘’hey.’’

Chase nodded at him and stopped by Tommy’s couch, ‘’oi, Flame-Brain,’’ he said, ‘’I’m supposed to teach you how to shift.’’

Tommy took a deep drag of his cigarette and blew it out slowly, taking his time, ‘’pass,’’ he said finally.

Chase opened his mouth, and then closed it. His arguments pretty much finished there. He had been so focused on forcing himself to go and teach Tommy that he hadn’t thought that maybe Tommy didn’t want to be taught. Before he could think of something to say that didn’t sound like he _wanted_ to spend time with Tommy, the former human rose, put out the cig on the floor and walked right past Chase as if he was none-existent. Chase clenched his fists, trying to control the anger that rose up at being disrespected by his bond. Thankfully, before he could explode, Brín said, ‘’hey, wanna teach me instead?’’

Chase turned to him, ‘’isn’t Eric doing that?’’

‘’Eric’s holed up in his office, as always,’’ Brín snorted mockingly and tossed the apple core into the valley where it would decompose, ‘’besides, I hardly want to be around him. Even if you’re an ass to Tommy, I at least like you a bit.’’

Chase studied him for a moment, then shrugged, ‘’alright,’’ he sat on the other end of the couch Brín occupied, ‘’what does it feel like, now that you’re a beast?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’At the uni, we had to take a compulsory class on bonds. One of the lessons was about teaching your bonds how to shift,’’ he rolled his eyes, ‘’and I need to know what you feel like.’’

Brín shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He didn’t feel like opening up to Chase on that level, but learning how to shift would be useful. He had to become as strong as he could be, for his friends and for himself, ‘’like...there’s another person inside me. A person I don’t like. It’s like he’s glaring at me all the time.’’

‘’A person?’’ Chase frowned, ‘’well...’’ he rubbed the back of his head, ‘’I’m no psychologist, but it’d be best if you tried to interact with him, right? I mean, the only way a made beast can shift is if they embrace their new beast instincts. That ‘person’ must be your instincts.’’

Brín gave him a look, ‘’you want me to embrace some dodgy alter ego that doesn’t like me?’’

‘’You don’t _actually_ have an alter ego,’’ Chase said, ‘’your body was set on rejecting the change and since it’s failed, it’s pretending that your beast side doesn’t exist anymore. You need to merge that beast into you if you’re ever to shift.’’

‘’Right...’’ Brín said uncertainly, ‘’do I, like...close my eyes?’’

Chase shrugged, ‘’heck if I know.’’

Brín sighed and closed his eyes. He hardly wanted to interact with the hate-filled presence in him, but he couldn’t live with his beast being a lurking, dark presence in him forever. Brín imagined the kind of place such a dark thing would sit in. A cell-like room; grey brick, no windows, a floor strewn with rotting, autumn leaves...rather dramatic, Brín thought, but that’s the first thing that came into his head. Now that he had a location it was easy to imagine his ‘alter ego’ sitting on a narrow, old wooden chair. Before he hadn’t even wanted to think about him, but now Brín could _look_ at his beast.

Well, there wasn’t much to look at, either way. His beast was just a dark presence, a ragged-edged black shadow shifting lightly on the chair. If the shadow had eyes, he would have been glaring at Brín, there was no doubt about that. The strangest thing? The shadow’s non-material, wispy arms were chained to the chair with metal bands. Brín’s mind – that’s what the chains were. It was Brín’s mind that refused to let the beast inside him out, to take over his body. Brín glanced around. There was no key. And he didn’t want to approach the beast.

Brín opened his eyes.

‘’I’m way too imaginative,’’ he said.

Chase gave him a look, ‘’come on, try again.’’

It was pointless.

The sky was tinged pink and orange by the time Chase called it quits a couple hours later. Brín had explained what he saw in his head, but neither of them could figure out where the key was in that room in Brín’s head. Brín barely managed to bring himself close to the shadow of his beast. He definitely wasn’t ready to try and touch his wispy matter.

Brín was mentally exhausted by the time Chase took him to the kitchen where they ate a late dinner that Seon prepared.

*~*~*  


‘’Why did we wait until night time?’’ Finn asked, walking out into the valley with Alt. It was dark and he could barely see where he was going. They’d been marching for a good twenty minutes and now Lirim was just a cluster of lights in the distance.

‘’It’s easier to shift when it’s dark for us dragons,’’ Alt said.

‘’Why are we walking so far?’’

‘’I don’t know how big you’ll be,’’ Alt explained. He was walking ahead of Finn, holding a clump of clothes under his arm, and the turned beast followed him only by the sound of his voice, ‘’though I assume you’ll be smaller than me.’’

‘’How do you even know I’ll change tonight?’’ Finn asked sceptically, ‘’I mean, a dragon’s pretty big. Won’t it take time?’’ truthfully, he just didn’t feel ready to try and shift into something the size of a small house.

‘’Dragons always change easily,’’ Alt said. He stopped and Finn bumped into his back. Alt turned to face him. The moon came out from behind the clouds illuminating both of them, ‘’because we’re so powerful, it’s hard to keep your shift contained. So my bet is that you’ll change tonight,’’ Alt took a couple steps back and nodded at Finn, ‘’go on.’’

‘’What, you want me to just do it?’’ Finn raised an eyebrow, ‘’that’s impossible, Alt.’’

‘’It’s possible,’’ Alt said calmly, ‘’just try. Think about shifting. Trust me, your beast will be dying to be let out for the first time.’’

Finn looked at him uncertainly, but he wasn’t about to say that he was scared. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, and he didn’t want Alt to become an overbearing, overprotective bond. And if he turned into a dragon...well, those could fly. He’d get out of the valley easily; he could make it to Ireland by avoiding the border control... strangely, though, in those days in the library he had been thinking more about the meaning of that first gloxinia than running away. Finn set his legs apart, grounding himself. He didn’t go to an art university for nothing. He was pretty imaginative. He thought about what it would feel like to just _grow_ , to get really, really big. He imagined his muscles stretching. And then, suddenly, the beast that had been dozing in his ribcage uncurled and grew quickly within him, pressing up against his bones and veins and skin like that time when Finn had woken up in the garden after the night of changing.

And then he _was_ growing.

Alt watched as Finn gasped and stared down at himself. He was growing slowly, stretching upwards. Scales burst from his legs, ripping his jeans with their harsh surface, and climbed up, interlocking like armour. Finn screeched as the scales reached his neck and wings burst out from his back, just the bare bones of them, and it took all Alt had not to run for him and hold him through the sudden pain that would recede with next shifts. The wings grew with Finn’s body, the thick membrane weaving in between the bones to form the material of the wings. A moment later, Finn looked like a massive ball of scales with wings. He grew and grew, until the ball was about three-fourths of the size of Alt in dragon form. Alt held his breath as the ball uncurled when Finn whipped out his tail and raised his head; and then he exhaled in awe.

Alt had never doubted that Finn would be as beautiful in dragon form as he was when he was in his human body.

The scales, illuminated by the moonlight, were a blend of dull silver, dusty grey and snow white, the membrane of his wings and the inside of his ears black. Finn’s eyes, each as big as two fists put together, were startlingly violet, and his whole body was covered in black speckles, like his freckles. A fire glimmer uncertainly at Finn’s throat. He was breathtaking, even as he gave a startled growl and scrambled back, tripping over himself. The valley shook as Finn fell on his back.

As quickly as Finn had shifted into a beast, he was shifting back. The mass of scales folded in on itself. Alt ran for Finn and by the time he reached him, Finn was back to being a thin, frail, very naked and shivering boy. He was panting hard, eyes wild as he sat up from where he lay in the grass. Alt slid to his knees and pulled the jumped he brought over Finn’s head, trying not to admire his pale skin. He pulled the grey sweatpants onto Finn’s legs when the boy just looked around in a panicked manner, shell-shocked, ‘’what...I...m-my...the d-dragon...I can’t...’’

‘’Shhh,’’ Alt murmured, scooting closer, ‘’it’s alright. You did good. It will get easier.’’ Finn’s eyes finally concentrated on Alt and he stopped panting. His breath came out instead in shaking bursts, ‘’that’s it,’’ Alt murmured, ‘’just breathe. That’s it for tonight,’’ he reached out and very lightly brushed Finn’s silvery hair out of his eyes. Whether he liked it or not, touching was the easiest method of soothing between bonds. It worked – Finn automatically began calming down.

‘’That was scary,’’ he whispered, forgetting all about not making Alt into an overprotective bond.

‘’I know,’’ Alt soothed, brushing Finn’s hair away again.

*~*~*  


Brín was nearly asleep in his corner of the shed when a polite knock sounded and the doors opened. Brín cracked open an eye and groaned, ‘’what do you want?’’ he grumbled at Eric, who now stood in the doorway. He was still dressed in a white shirt and carefully pressed jeans.  

Eric’s face was impassive, ‘’I have left you alone for four days so you could adjust to your new body, but you are now officially my bond, recognised in the beast society. This,’’ he gestured to where Brín lay, ‘’is beneath you. Get up.’’

‘’Fuck off,’’ Brín yawned and rolled over in his nest, his back to Eric.

In the next instance, he was being lifted. He yelped, ‘’asshole, the hell!?’’ he demanded as Eric threw him over his shoulder.

‘’I’m too tired to argue with you. If you won’t come by yourself,’’ he walked out of the shed, ‘’then you’ll come by force.’’

‘’Put me down! Where are we even going!?’’

‘’To my bedroom,’’ Eric said blankly, steering around the lounge couches and going into Lirim.

‘’I am _not_ sleeping in a bed with you.’’

‘’Yes, you are,’’ Eric made for the stairs, carrying Brín up as if he weighed nothing, ‘’and stop screaming. The whole of Lirim does not need to know our business.’’

‘’Oh, are you the ‘behind-closed-doors’ kind of guy,’’ Brín growled, kicking his legs in an attempt to be dropped. Eric reached the top of the stairs and grabbed his legs with his free hand, keeping them in place, ‘’are you going to beat me up if I don’t follow your order?’’ Brín snarled.

‘’Don’t be stupid,’’ finally irritation crept into Eric’s voice, ‘’I will do nothing of that kind.’’

Eric hurried up another set of stairs to his bedroom. He let go of Brín’s legs and opened his doors, kicking it closed with his foot. He unceremoniously dropped Brín on the crimson covers of his bed. Brín sat up, giving Eric a heated glare. Eric ignored it, quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt and shrugging it off. Brín’s eyes widened at the sight of Eric being so...casual with him. Undressing in front of someone made you pretty vulnerable. Brín’s green eyes snaked over Eric’s lightly muscles arms and sculpted torso, then over his subtly muscled stomach and pronounced v-lines all by themselves. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and he averted his gaze. Eric pulled his jeans off. Brín only glanced back up when Eric was dressed in a white sleeping t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was unbound, falling in soft strands to just below his shoulders. He looked younger like this, more approachable. But Brín was not fooled. He glanced around the room, looking for somewhere else to sleep, and came up with nothing. The room was largely empty and he would not humiliate himself by sleeping on the floor when someone like Eric slept on the bed.

Eric clicked the lights off and Brín, dejected, slipped under the covers. A moment later the bed dipped and Eric lay down. The shadow in Brín rippled with...happiness? Brín felt irritation rise. He was supposed to make Eric miserable – he would start now. Violently and suddenly, he turned. He was surprised to come face to face with Eric, but he didn’t let that faze him. Brín glanced at him with his blue eye. His arm was tucked under his pillow, ‘’good night,’’ he said calmly.

Brín gave him a big, fake smile, ‘’don’t let the bed bugs bite. I hope you never wake up.’’

Eric didn’t seem bothered, closing his eyes and settling down, ‘’that doesn’t rhyme,’’ he dismissed Brín’s insult.

Brín turned again, onto his back, making sure to jiggle the too-soft mattress with his ass. He hated sleeping on beds – he wasn’t used to it. In best case situations, he slept in his sleeping bag. Brín yawned loudly and stretched. He turned again, to face Eric, and grabbed his pillow, yanking it violently from under Eric’s head. Eric opened his eyes and Brín was satisfied to see annoyance in his eyes. He’d make Eric regret dragging Brín from his nest, ‘’I sleep on three pillows,’’ Brín said innocently, stacking one of Eric’s two pillows on top of his. He rolled over, jiggling the bed again, and pulled the extra pillow from under his head, tossing it onto the floor as if he’d changed his mind. He heard Eric sigh dejectedly from behind him.

Brín rolled back onto his back and stretched out his body, forcing Eric to shuffle back. Once Eric seemed to have settled down, Brín rolled back over onto his side to face Eric.

The beast snapped.

He reached out, grabbed Brín’s face and glowered at him, ‘’shift one more time, and I swear to God...’’

‘’Oh, so you are abusive,’’ Brín aimed for a mocking voice but it was hard with his cheeks beings squeezed.

‘’I’m not,’’ Eric snapped, letting go of Brín’s face.

‘’You’ll quickly discover I’m a pain to sleep with,’’ Brín said sweetly.

‘’You’re a pain overall,’’ Eric informed him.

‘’Gee, I guess we match, then,’’ Brín gave him a venomous smile.

Eric had a retort, but then his eyes caught on the green of Brín’s, on his red hair falling into his face. He...wasn’t bad looking. Eric had thought he looked exquisite at the banquet but now...he didn’t look much worse, ‘’Go to sleep,’’ Eric said, annoyed with his own thoughts and Brín’s behaviour. It was school-kid mentality. If he didn’t react, Brín would give up making his night sleepless. He rolled over away from Brín and closed his eyes. Brín continued to shift, yawn loudly and even hum for fifteen minutes.

And then, as Eric predicted, he fell asleep.


	13. Lily Calla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Massive thank you to all those who support this story, I am so grateful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's Q&A:
> 
> DO BEASTS GET ANTSY IF THEY DON'T LET THEMSELVES SHIFT FOR A LONG TIME?  
> Kind of? New beasts need to learn to control their shift because sometimes, at the beginning, they will shift randomly. Later on, if someone doesn't shift for ages they might get frustrated or irritable but nothing major. Kind of like if you enjoy physical exercise but don't do it for a couple days and you feel like kind of heavy? I hope this helps!
> 
> WHAT IS STOPPING THE BOYS FROM ABUSING THEIR NEW STATUS?  
> Lack of experience. They technically know they're powerful now but it's kind of like being a student and then suddenly you're a teacher. You kind of don't know how to deal with the power. The lessons are compulsory nonetheless because they are enforced by their bonds (though Finn & Alfie are exmpted from them, Chase doesn't care enough to chase Tommy down and Eric probably doesn't have time to ask if Brin's been attending his)
> 
> That's it for now! If you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask!

For the first time since he’d arrived in Lirim. Finn woke up next to Alt.

And he yelped, surprised to find the dark haired male staring at him.

‘’Y-you...why are you...shouldn’t you be...’’ he spluttered.

Alt was settled on the pillow next to Finn, seemingly admiring him in his sleep. His short hair was slightly dishevelled and he had a faint pillow mark on his cheek, ‘’I thought I’d spend the day teaching you how to fly,’’ Alt said calmly. He was usually busy during the day with complaints and infringements from all around the world that required his attention. Now that he thought about it, Finn realised he only saw his bond at meal times, in the evening and during bonding time.

Finn rolled onto his back, if only to escape Alt’s persistent gaze, and rubbed his face sleepily. It had been four days since Finn’s first traumatic shift. Four days in which lessons had resumed. Four days in which Finn stayed holed up in the library to avoid them. He did research on dragons but none of it helped him be less afraid of what he was, ‘’nope. Not happening.’’

‘’Are you planning to never shift again?’’ Alt raised a dark eyebrow.

‘’Sounds about right.’’

Alt propped his head up on his hand and gazed down at Finn, ‘’that’s not healthy. The longer you don’t shift, the easier it is to lose control. And if you lose control in the house, you could destroy it...or hurt someone.’’

Finn gave an annoyed groan, knowing he was right. The beast inside him had become more and more impatient in the last days. Finn rolled onto his side, ‘’you’ve gotten awfully talkative,’’ he grumbled. A moment later, Alt’s hand rested on Finn’s hip. Finn stiffened, even as his beast gave a happy leap inside his ribcage. Alt stroked Finn’s hip with his thumb, the heat from his palm seemingly emanating throughout Finn’s body, ‘’flying is amazing,’’ Alt murmured from behind Finn, ‘’let’s try it.’’

Finn’s body relaxed under Alt’s touch without permission, ‘’I don’t like shifting,’’ he whispered. Alt’s touch made him sleepy. It was warm and gentle and it felt nice. Too nice. It worried Finn a little.

‘’It gets better,’’ Alt assured, ‘’just try it again.’’

Finn thought about what would happen if he suddenly shifted into a dragon, unable to control his shift after delaying it for too long. He’d undoubtedly destroy a large part of Lirim – Alt’s hideout, away from the media and prestige and cramped spaces unsuited for a beast of his magnificence. Even if Alt kidnapped him, he’d been kind. And after all his kindness, taking away the happiness and freedom that Lirim provided for him felt wrong. And if any of his friends were close by...he could hurt them, too. With a heavy sigh, Finn rolled out of bed. Alt’s hand dropped onto the mattress where he had lain a few seconds before.

They dressed in silence. Alt proposed a breakfast but Finn knew he would not be able to keep anything down for long. By the time they were out in the valley, washed by soft morning sunlight, nerves were getting the better of Finn, ‘’maybe we shouldn’t...’’ he faltered, unable to think of a good excuse that he hadn’t already used.

Alt took a step towards him, ‘’I know this is scary,’’ he said in a quiet, low voice, ‘’would it...help if I...did it with you?’’

‘’If you shifted with me?’’ Finn peered at him uncertainly from under his lashes. Alt nodded and Finn shrugged, ‘’I don’t know...’’ but already his beast was pressing against his skin, eager to be released. Without really meaning to, Finn felt himself begin to grow, ‘’ah, shit...’’ he cursed as the clothes ripped from his body as the scales began covering it.

In top speed, Alt threw off his t-shirt and jeans. By the time he tossed off his underwear, Finn was nearly fully shifted. He was panicking at the sudden uncontrollable shift and the strange stretching sensation that accompanied it. He felt as if his bones would poke through his skin at any moment. Finn squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his body adjust. The wings that had sprouted from his back were heavy, pressed against the ground. Like a little child, he kept his eyes closed. Maybe if he kept telling himself the shift would go away, it really would.

Out of nowhere, a black muzzle bumped against his cheek. Finn opened his eyes, surprised, and found a huge black dragon before him. In this form, Alt was still quite a bit bigger than Finn. He nudged his cheek again and strangely enough, Finn seemed to be able to tell what Alt was saying – _it’s alright. You did it._ It was weird; Alt had not spoken out loud and it wasn’t like they were communicating telepathically either. Finn simply understood Alt’s body language and what his eyes were saying; perhaps that was how dragons communicated.

Alt stretched out his wings, twice as big as his body, and with a mighty down-stroke he rose into the air. He hovered above Finn, his wings flapping, creating a mighty breeze that rustled the grass. Finn had no idea how to do what Alt was doing. He didn’t know how to work his wings...he didn’t even think he wanted to try. But Alt gazed down at him with his warm, brown eyes, _imagine you’re flapping your arms_ he seemed to say.

 _This is ridiculous,_ Finn thought, but closed his eyes nonetheless. He imagined that the wings were his arms. His muscles remembered how to move those. He concentrated, thinking of flapping his arms in the air.

His two front legs jerked to the sides clumsily and Finn collapsed onto his stomach, causing the ground to shudder under his weight. He groaned in his head, from embarrassment and irritation. He swore he felt Alt chuckle, right before the dragon descended onto the ground, which trembled under his weight, too, _right; try moving your shoulder-blades instead._

Finn forced himself to stand up. Other than his body feeling incredibly heavy, he could pretty much control his limbs by thinking about how he would use his arms and legs. He tensed his back, feeling his shoulder-blades. He imagined the wings that sprouted from his back. In his mind, he connected them to his shoulder blades, _just flap,_ he told himself.

And so he did.

At first he thought he would scream as his enormous wings strained his back muscle when they rose up and then down in a mighty swing. And then his massive, scaled legs were not touching the ground anymore, _I’m doing it! Alt, I’m doing it!_ He screamed in his mind as he unsteadily held himself in the air. He tried flapping again and his massive body rose a foot into the sky. Finn repeated the action, again and again, clumsily rising higher and higher. Alt kept pace with him, patiently waiting for his slow, laboured flaps. Before he knew it, Finn was hovering a thousand feet above the Beacon. It felt...like nothing he’d ever felt before. Despite his massive body, he felt light, boundless. The wind cooled his scales and the sun warmed his face. He had never felt so free, not even when he’d been living in Lincoln.

Finn turned his head, glancing around. He could see Brecon in the distance. The lake shimmered below. Lirim was a tiny square. And beyond it extended the valley, never-ending and powerful.

The view took Finn’s breath away.

And then he grinned, revealing the row of massive, sharp teeth, _WHOA!_ He screamed in amazement, opening his jaws as if he could yell the word.

A fireball shot from his open maw. Finn’s eyes widened as the fireball hit the side of the valley and burst into a fire, _Alt!_ Finn screamed soundlessly.

Graceful and deadly, Alt swooped down in to the valley, towards the pond Chase and Tommy had been dragged out of last month. Finn watched, panicked, as the fire spread against the side of the green hill. In the next instance, Alt shot past him towards the fire, his massive jaws filled with water from the pond. He released it in a powerful spray that extinguished the flames. The speed and ease in which he did it told Finn that this was not the first time a learning dragon had set something on fire by accident. Alt veered back to where Finn was desperately flapping through his panic, _come down,_ he felt Alt say, _flap the other way. Up first._

Finn did a he was told. His panic and inexperience made him rock left and right in the air, but at least he didn’t fall and a minute later he was standing back on the ground, smoke from the valley rising in the distance. He didn’t even have to think about shifting back. The surprise of the fire and the fading adrenaline made him so tired that he felt the need to sit down. He tipped himself backwards and by the time his ass hit the grass, he was human again. Human and very naked. As was Alt, who dropped down onto the ground and shifted back as soon as his feet hit the grass.

Finn was suddenly tired – too tired to bother telling Alt to put some clothes on or to be embarrassed about his own nudity. He felt like he could sleep for days. His entire back and spine hurt. He managed to only feel a tiny pinprick of jealousy when he noted Alt’s beautifully sculpted, muscular body and impressive junk. Finn could never put any muscle on.

When he put on his boxers, Alt came over and slipped his own t-shirt over Finn’s head. It fell to Finn’s knees, ‘’not bad for your first time,’’ he assured quietly.

‘’Sorry about the fire...’’ Finn mumbled, barely managing to stand up. He didn’t fight Alt when the man gently pulled Alt forward, so he could lean against his naked, broad chest, ‘’that was amazing...’’ Finn whispered, remembering the sensation of being up in the air.

And then he passed out.

*~*~*  


Alfie quickly found that as a beast, he was restless. He also found out that he had the most freedom out of his friends. In an attempt to reconcile, Jordan cancelled his lessons and so he was free to do as he pleased. He mostly spent his time in the pool room, but playing games alone all day wasn’t much fun. And he couldn’t stay still. More often than not, he wandered the hallways of Lirim. The ocean within him was filled with needs Alfie had never felt before – the need to hunt. The need to be out in the nature. The need to be around Jordan. The last one irritated Alfie the most but thankfully Jordan spent the time during which Alfie was meant to be in lesson in his garage. Alfie made his etsy toys at rapid speed, with better coordination than ever, and he quickly bored of the task that was no longer a challenge for his beast-sharp eyes and quick fingers. More than a week after his change, Alfie was on one of his aimless walks around Lirim, feeling the sea of strange needs crash around in his body. He was irritated and desperate, like a child bored on a rainy day.

He was on the first floor of the west wing when he heard it.

Piano.

Only a few people knew this about him, but Alfie was a secret lover of classical music. He often listened to it when studying accounting in university and he continued the habit when making his etsy toys. He turned to where the music was coming from. He was intrigued as to who played so beautifully and solving a mystery, no matter how brief, was something interesting to do. He followed the sound of the piano, which eventually led him to the furthest room in the west wing. He debated knocking but whoever was playing did so exceptionally well, so Alfie decided not to make his presence obvious. Instead, with silent precision, he opened the door and slipped inside.

He found himself in a music room. The walls held a guitar, a violin and a couple other instruments.

And Eric Fredriksen was playing the piano.

He didn’t seem to notice Alfie, lost in his music. He was playing from memory, frowning slightly as his fingers danced across the keys. The composition he was playing seemed subtly happy but there was a sad, heartbroken undertone to it. Alfie recognised it easily. He listened to the soothing tune as Eric played. He wondered what had put him in a mood to play such a song.

Eric finished playing the song and rested his fingers on the keys, deep in thought.

Alfie figured it was about time to let his presence be known, ‘’that was Lisht, right?’’ a loud, booming noise penetrated the noise as Eric’s fingers pressed the keys on accord of his surprise. When he saw it was only Alfie, he slumped in the stool and exhaled, ‘’liebestraum number 3.’’

Eric gave him a wear, tired look, ‘’I wouldn’t have pined you as a lover for classical music.’’

Alfie shrugged, looking around the room, ‘’I’ve never had much talent with instruments. I do like listening to classics, though,’’ he glanced at Eric, ‘’it’s rather comforting, isn’t it?’’

Eric gently closed the lid of the piano, ‘’and do you need comforting?’’

‘’Nah,’’ Alfie said, walking closer, ‘’but judging by your song choice, you do.’’

‘’I just like the composition,’’ Eric said blankly.

‘’Mmmh,’’ Alfie hummed, stopping by the piano. He leaned his elbow on the top and rested his face atop it.

‘’What do you want?’’ Eric asked calmly.

Alfie counted on his fingers, ‘’Alt doesn’t like talking, Chase is an asshole and I don’t want to be around Jordan. You’re my only other option when the boys are in lesson and since you seem to like classical music like me, I figure we’ll get along just fine.’’

Eric raised an eyebrow, ‘’you want company?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’I’m too busy,’’ Eric stood.

‘’Bullshit,’’ Alfie said calmly, ‘’you need to interact with others as much as I do, so sit down.’’

Eric studied Alfie from under pale lashes and, to the boys’ surprise, sank back into his stool.

*~*~*

Tommy was getting ready for bed when Chase dropped the bombshell.

‘’You can come sleep on the bed.’’

It was a grumble, almost angry. Tommy scoffed at his tone, ‘’I’d rather sleep on hot coals.’’

‘’Tommy.’’

It was probably the first time Chase used Tommy’s name. The boy turned – and just about managed to catch the packet of nicotine patches Chase tossed at him, ‘’they’re stronger than those for humans. Cigarettes will give you lung cancer,’’ Tommy just scoffed at him again but didn’t move, glaring at his bond. Chase looked like he wanted to say something else and as much as Tommy didn’t want to speak to him, he’d be thoroughly satisfied if Chase apologised. Especially if he grovelled while doing it. Chase ran a light brown hand through his pale hair in frustration, tapped his foot and eventually said, ‘’we should try to get along.’’

Tommy laughed mockingly, ‘’you’re not serious.’’

‘’I am,’’ Chase snapped, ‘’we’re bonded.’’

‘’Only in name, Fire-Cracker.’’

‘’I’m serious Tommy, I... I’ve been thinking and if Eric is right...if we’re really compatible...’’ he rubbed the back of his head. He didn’t look irritated or frustrated anymore. He looked...lost, ‘’then we’d be...kind of happy if we could...deal with each other.’’

Tommy stared at him, ‘’don’t make me laugh,’’ he whispered in a deadly hiss, ‘’after all you’ve done to me, _that_ is your idea of an apology?’’ his voice rose in volume, angry, ‘’you treated me like _shit_ when I was human; just because I’m a beast now and suddenly your instinct is to fuck me doesn’t mean that everything that’s happened doesn’t matter anymore. You fucked up my life and your stupid little instincts and desires don’t change the fact that you’re an asshole who _made me sleep on the floor after kidnapping me._ That’s for starters. You also beat me up when I was a human. And you tried to tie me up. _And_ you nearly bit my shoulder off a week ago. So I’m sorry if I don’t care about the peculiar activities your dick wants to get involved in. I’ll sleep on my couch, thanks for the gracious offer,’’ Tommy spat.

Chase wanted to tell Tommy this wasn’t about lust, not even close – he wanted to apologise. But he couldn’t.

His birth had been a mistake. His mother never wanted a kid and his father did something reckless and stupid when he had sex with her. Chase promised himself, every day, that he’d never do something like that – and yet he did. And every time he saw Tommy, he was reminded about how much like his father he was. Every time he tried to be gentle, to be kind or instigate a normal relationship, he turned violent. It was the only defence he knew. As a child, living in a house with a woman who despised him, he’d learned that pleading, acting perfect and keeping quiet would not protect him. And neither would apologies.

So now ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ could not have made it past his throat if he would have tried.

Instead, as always, Chase defended himself with the only way he knew – offense, ‘’suit yourself, Flame-Brain,’’ he snarled and dumped himself into his bed, covering himself with his blankets as if he could cover himself from every stupid decision he’d ever made.

*~*~*  


When Finn emerged from the shower that night, a flower lay on his bed, next to Alt who was reading a book on gardening before bed, waist deep in blankets, ‘’what’s this?’’ Finn came over in his PJs and picked up the stem holding a pretty white cup with a oval yellow centre, ‘’for me?’’

Alt grunted, ‘’for when I saw you flying.’’

 Finn slid into bed and leaned over, digging out _The Language of Flowers_.

Alt blinked, the only acknowledgement of his shock, ‘’...I didn’t know you had that here.’’

‘’You don’t get to escape from telling me stuff face to face anymore,’’ Finn said, flipping pages and checking out watercolour drawings until he came across the lily page – and found the flower he was holding in his free hand under ‘Lily Calla’. He felt his cheeks colour as he read the definition.

 _Beauty_.

Alt had thought him beautiful, even as a lumbering creature clumsily keeping itself up in the sky. Before Alt could see his blush, Finn quickly tucked the Lily Calla between the pages and bent over to slide the book under the bed. When he straightened, he was overcome with a sudden urge to...touch Alt. Before he knew what he was doing, he had shifted in bed and slid a hand to Alt’s face to cup his cheek gingerly. His lips brushed a soft kiss above his brow. Finn pulled away and met Alt’s eyes. His bond was wide eyed, eyebrows raised in surprise, mouth parted slightly. It took Finn a couple of seconds to realise what he had done.

And for the embarrassment to come surging back up ten times harder.

‘’Goodnight,’’ he squeaked, lying down quickly and pulling the covers over himself to hide his embarrassment.

‘’Goodnight,’’ Alt replied. Finn wondered frantically how his bond could sound so calm.

Little did he know that behind him, Alt’s face was glowing red like a night-light.

*~*~*

When Alfie came out of the shower, Jordan was standing before the bed, blocking his way to it.

‘’What?’’ Alfie asked mildly, tired.

‘’I want to sleep with you tonight,’’ Jordan requested. Alfie frowned at him, ‘’I won’t touch you,’’ Jordan said quickly, ‘’I promise.’’

Alfie meandered around him, ‘’if you’re uncomfortable on the couch then we can swap.’’

‘’No, that’s not it,’’ Jordan said and Alfie paused, ‘’I just want to sleep in the same bed as you.’’

The ‘no’ pressed itself against Alfie’s lips, but he hesitated. The beastly ocean in him rose up, suddenly, at Jordan’s request. A part of him – the beast part he still hadn’t come to terms with – was screaming at him to accept the offer. The rational part of him remembered that he only had to endure until the end of phase 3 and Jordan would, hopefully, keep his word about letting him go. And maybe there was something to be gained from this, ‘’I want to see my parents.’’

Jordan looked taken aback. But then his mouth set itself into a grim line, ‘’when?’’ he asked, surprising Alfie.

He had to be firm about it, ‘’Saturday.’’

Jordan hesitated, and then, ‘’...but you’ll come back to Lirim after.’’

Alfie nodded curtly, ‘’that was our agreement.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Jordan said, ‘’but if that’s the deal, then I want to hug you,’’ his determined posture crumpled a little as his voice turned a little pleading, ‘’just a little.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Alfie repeated, turning around and walking back to the bed. He didn’t want to discuss it further, lest Jordan withdraw his offer.

He crawled into bed and lay down. A moment later, Jordan turned off the lights and crawled in as well. His hand rested on Alfie’s hip, briefly, shyly, before his arm circled Alfie’s waist. Alfie didn’t move until Jordan settled down. The heat of his body wrapped around Alfie like a cocoon and, despite himself, Alfie exhaled and relaxed into his bond’s touch. He was angry that he didn’t hate Jordan’s touch. That, in fact, it felt nice.

‘’Night,’’ Jordan murmured sleepily.

Alfie didn’t say anything.


	14. Sprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings!! As always, massive thank you for your continued support. I'm glad you're putting up with the once-a-week updates~
> 
> Ps. ATWOOT - I'm so happy you found inspiration in this & that you feel like writing again! I know how shitty it feels to have so many ideas and the inability to write anything. Please let me know if you decide to post anything on here - I'll gladly read it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's Q&A: 
> 
> WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF TWO ALPHAS FELL FOR ONE OMEGA?  
> I've answered this one before, I think, but I don't mind doing it again ;) Because omegas don't get bitten on a soulmate instinct but more of an 'oh here's an omega, how convenient' instinct, a beast would never even look twice at someone else's bond. So whoever gets to the omega first is their exclusive bond. The only exception is if someone is a beast type that is naturally poly, so like squirrells I think, or something like that? They could then have two bonds and they could all satisfy & love each other. I hope this makes sense!!!
> 
> Hehe this is probably the shortest Q&A so far xD If you have anymore questions, please don't be afraid to ask!!

Nearly halfway through May came the heat. The sun shone over the Beacon and Finn just couldn’t sit in the library. His dragon wasn’t as persistent as it sometimes got; he simply felt this gentle urge to go outside. Plus, he still hadn’t found a single meaning of the gloxinia, which was doing his head in. So, dressed only in knee-long shorts and a striped top he wandered outside. He wasn’t sure where he was going, simply enjoying the intense sun on his face. Alt was working, holed up somewhere, and the boys were in lesson. Finn didn’t really know what he was doing. He didn’t contemplate running much these days. Before, he had the slightly deluded hope that he wasn’t in the system and he’d be able to get over the English border. Now he definitely knew he was registered – and he’d probably be recognised as soon as he made it out of this stretch of nothingness. He could shift and fly away, but where would he go? He couldn’t go back to university and being a poor, degree-less dragon would either get him caught or mean he’d live like a rat. Running wasn’t an option right then.

So what was his option?

Well, for one, he was doing alright in Lirim. Reading had become second nature to him and with the meaning of the gloxinia still to be found, he had something to do. He was starting to doodle again, too. He was living in comfort and peace, and after the three months of trial he could probably go back to university. He was virtually unbothered. Alt didn’t try to move on him, rarely even touched him. He wasn’t being forced into anything. Sure, there were rules and lessons and duties, but Alt didn’t seem all that big on those. He was a simple guy. He cared about a few things; his ‘pack’; his freedom in Lirim; his attic garden; and Finn.

The former human flushed at the thought. It was clear that Alt cared about him – in what way, Finn didn’t know yet. Somehow, that thought wasn’t awful. In fact, it made him a little...happy? As he walked, Finn scowled and smacked his stomach, ‘’oi, quit getting happy over that shit,’’ he snapped at his body, directing it at his beast. But, truth be told, he could barely feel it anymore. He couldn’t tell where it was. It was as if his beast was merging with him and he didn’t know if the happiness belonged to it...or to him. He tried not to think about it much.

Before he realised it, he had wandered over to Jordan’s garage. Jordan, as usual, was tinkering with his bikes. Finn recalled that Jordan was the owner of a motorcycle chain. He wondered how happy Jordan was, holed up in Lirim like the rest of them. He was probably working on the same bike for the fourth time that month. When he saw Finn approach he straightened from where he was tinkering with the handles of the bike, wiped his forehead with his sleeve and smiled. He was always quick to smile, ‘’hey, Finn,’’ he said. Finn nodded in greeting. He would have asked about Alfie, except everyone in Lirim knew it was a delicate matter at that point, ‘’you’re out of the house. That’s new.’’

‘’Ha,’’ Finn said sarcastically but smiled. He liked being left alone most of the time but not speaking to anyone for hours on end did get tiring, especially when his friends were busy. Jordan’s company was a welcome one, ‘’I’m just taking a walk.’’

Jordan nodded, ‘’Alt told me you’ve learned how to fly.’’

‘’I don’t know if you could call it that.’’

‘’Have you checked your speed yet?’’ Jordan leaned on the wall of the garage and crossed his arms over his chest. His muscular, tanned arms were glistening with sweat. Judging by the grey sweatpants around his waist, he’d probably been on a jog not too long ago.

‘’My what?’’

‘’Your speed of flight,’’ Jordan shrugged, ‘’despite Alt being the top of the top, he’s not the fastest dragon around. Not even close, actually.’’

Finn raised both eyebrows, ‘’who is?’’

Jordan grinned, ‘’Santana Narvaez.’’

‘’But...she’s a made beast.’’

‘’Yeah, well, apparently that doesn’t matter.’’

‘’So who else is faster than Alt?’’ Finn questioned.

‘’Well, Mel is second fasted, but that’s because he’s not fully grown yet. Aunty Lene is after him and then her sister, Bethany. She’s Casper’s mom. And then Alt,’’ Jordan shrugged again, ‘’I’m not surprised. I mean, Alt is _massive_. How he keeps himself in the air is a mystery.’’ Finn snorted at that and Jordan gave him an encouraging smile, ‘’shall we check, then? Have a little race, to the other end of the valley,’’ he patted the handlebars of his bike with fondness.

‘’You want to chase a dragon on a bike?’’ Finn asked, unconvinced.

‘’I reckon with your clumsy flying we’re about even,’’ Jordan gave him a big grin, already getting onto his bike.

‘’My flying is _not_ clumsy!’’

‘’Alt said it was,’’ Jordan laughed.

Finn blushed but could not think of a retort at the simple fact that Alt _talked_ about him with other people. He didn’t know if he should be offended or flattered. He quickly stripped off his t-shirt and shorts, eager to prove to Jordan that his flying was fine. Jordan respectfully turned his head away when Finn pulled down his underwear.

Finn let his beast lose.

When Jordan turned back there was a white speckled dragon standing behind him, his eyes screaming ‘bring it on.’

Jordan took off with no warning. His bike shot into the distance. Finn quickly remembered to bat his wings, as if he was forcing his shoulder blades to move. He was up and moving soon enough, swinging in different direction for lack of control of his massive body, but moving nonetheless. He didn’t attempt to gain altitude and so he caught up with Jordan rather fast, flying a few feet above him, casting a shadow over his figure on the motorcycle. He overtook his quickly, too, focusing on beating his wings. He wasn’t going straight, exactly, but if he didn’t concentrate on keeping his course he could pour all his concentration in going faster. He swooshed past the hill marking the valley and laughed at his victory. It came out as a powerful roar that shook the hills.

It all happened very suddenly.

One moment Finn was gracelessly swooping in the air, celebrating his victory, and in the next instance a massive black shape was shooting straight for him. The first thing Finn’s mind realised was that he was straight in the thing’s collision course. The next thing he knew, Finn was back to his human form, and falling through the air. He screeched and the black thing – Alt in dragon form – dived after him. In his panic at seeing Alt’s massive form in the air – he was rather terrifying when you weren’t expecting his appearance – Finn completely forgot that he was meant to _shift_. He spotted Jordan, staring up at him with terror, before a mass of black scaled obscured Finn’s vision.

The breath was knocked out of Finn as he hit Alt’s back when his bond caught him. Finn first instinct was to keep screaming. Instead, he flattened himself against the mass of black scales as Alt shot through the air and away from Lirim. Finn had no idea what he was doing. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, the wind whistling in his ears, calming his breath. Slowly, he realised that _shit, he could fly_. There was nothing to be scared of. Even if Alt dropped him, he could shift into his beast form, as long as he kept calm and concentrated on it. Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up on Alt’s back. He stared in a sort of terrified wonder at his massive wings beating up and down and propelling him over the Welsh valleys. Then his eyes shifted to the view, as breath-taking as the first time when Finn had flown this high. And, lastly, he realised how very naked he was.

Before he could notify Alt of his predicament the dragon bunked lower. Finn flattened himself against Alt’s back as there was nothing to hold onto but glistening scales. Alt set down on the ground thirty seconds later, the impact shaking the valley around them. Finn had no idea where they were but he had no time to think about it because in the next instance Alt was shifting back into human form – with Finn still on his back, ‘’ah, shit, Alt, wait!’’

Finn yelped as the scales under him suddenly disappeared as he was encircled by warm, strong arms and just...slipped between them. Finn’s legs shook as they hit the ground. He was standing in the middle of nowhere, pressed against Alt who had his arms wrapped around him in the biggest display of physical affection Finn had been shown from him so far. Finn didn’t know what to do. Alt was practically all muscle and it felt strange, being embraced by another man like that, especially one so much bigger. But it was also warm and gentle and...it made Finn feel safe, somehow, ‘’why did you pop up like that, Alt?’’ Finn asked quietly. Alt’s forehead rested on Finn’s shoulder.

‘’Heard you roar,’’ Alt murmured, ‘’it was automatic. Sorry,’’ instinctively, Alt gathered Finn closer, pressing their bodies together. He hadn’t touched Finn properly before. He wouldn’t let himself despite, of course, really wanting to. Now that he’d done it, he couldn’t bring himself to let go.

Finn pressed both his hands to Alt’s chest, blushing from head to toe as he felt something rather large brush against his thigh, ‘’u-um, Alt, we’re...v-very, very n-n-naked...’’ he stuttered out.

‘’Mmmh,’’ Alt wasn’t really concentrating on what Finn was saying. Rather, he was soaking up the feel of him. He felt so perfect in his arms, as if his body was made especially to be held by him. How could such a small body hold such a strong person? He brushed his nose against Finn’s lightly freckled neck.

Finn stiffened.

Alt knew he’d overstepped. He cursed himself in his head as he pulled back. Finn looked incredibly vulnerable, standing there completely naked, his eyes exuding uncertainty and fear. Of course he’d be scared. Alt had just carried him off into the middle of nowhere and then shifted back into a naked human man. God only knew what Finn must have been thinking. Alt reached out to rest his hands on the sides of Finn’s shoulders, ‘’I didn’t mean anything by it,’’ he assured quietly, leaning forward. He brushed a soft kiss against Finn’s temple. The gesture sent a strange, hot spark down Finn’s body. His beast did not react – his _whole body_ did, ‘’let’s go home,’’ Alt said just as Finn was going to suggest it to hide his new predicament.

‘’Good idea,’’ he blurted and shifted. This time it felt like he was shifting incredibly slow and when he was done, he could barely wait to shoot into the air and cool off.

It took them twice as long to get back to Lirim, what with Finn’s clumsy (he had to admit it was) flying. But Alt was patient.

Finn returned to Lirim just in time to assure Jordan that Alt was not going to eat him for racing his bond, before Jordan had a heart attack.

*~*~*

Seeing Alt and Finn (now fully clothed) walk back together into Lirim struck a chord deep inside Jordan.

He found Alfie and pulled him out of his lesson, much to Bob’s surprise. He marched him down one of the corridors, making sure they were not seen or heard by anyone as he set Alfie in front of him, ‘’the fuck, Jordan?’’ Alfie demanded, ripping his wrist out of Jordan’s grip.

‘’I’m taking you to see your parents.’’

Alfie’s expression melted from pure rage to surprise to a hopeful, wide eyed look that reminded Jordan of what Alfie’s expression were like before his first running attempt. Now he was either glaring or impassive when to Jordan. But now...shit, whatever happened, it was worth seeing Alfie look at him without all that hatred, ‘’really?’’ Alfie breathed softly.

Jordan nodded, ‘’get your jacket. It’ll be cold by the time we come back,’’ a gentle reminder that Alfie was coming back with him. Jordan couldn’t bear to part with him. Not yet. He knew he’d have to do it after phase 3 was over. Alfie wouldn’t want to stay, by the looks of it. But not yet.

Alfie ran to Jordan’s bedroom and changed his whole outfit. Somehow, he wanted to look like he was doing good – he didn’t want to worry his parents, especially since they couldn’t have him back straight away. If he at least looked like Jordan took care of him...

He paused, in the middle of pulling on the expensive black turtleneck Jordan had got him in Brecon. Did Jordan take care of him? He lowered the turtleneck, brows furrowing. Alfie supposed he did. In all the ways he could. Did it change anything?

‘’Of course not,’’ Alfie grumbled at himself, angry he even thought of it, and yanked the turtleneck on. He put on fresh jeans and good shoes, and made a futile attempt at combing his curly hair.

He found Jordan waiting by Alt’s car outside. By the time he did his seatbelts and Jordan pulled out of the small driveway, Alfie’s heart was pounding with excitement.

It did not stop all the way to Swanpool.

*~*~*

More often than not, Brín felt lost in Lirim.

He was perceptive. He’d always been. He could see Finn and Alt grow closer, whether Finn wanted to or not. He could see Jordan’s devotion to Alfie strengthen each day, no matter how much Alfie pushed him away. And even Chase, in his own fucked up, messy way, was trying to make it all better with Tommy. And suddenly Brín felt so _alone_... It wasn’t as if he liked Eric. He didn’t. But now that he’d been around people, being all by himself would be unbearable. He remembered how hard it had been after Cam. And now...now it was starting to begin to feel like it did back then.

For days, Brín tried to gather the courage to go up to Chase’s study again. He had seen Alt and Finn returning by chance, sitting by the window. He stared in awe at the two dragons, one white and one black, shoot through the sky, and his chest tightened painfully. _It’s happening_ , he thought, _they’re leaving me behind_... it was ridiculous to feel so attached to a trio of kids, but they’d been through so much together, in such a short time...

That finally made him go to Chase.

He braved the gallery of portraits and slipped into Chase’s art study, relieved to see Chase there, painting, ‘’hey,’’ he said.

Chase looked him up and down and his features softened, ‘’what’s wrong?’’

‘’Nothing,’’ Brín said quickly and shook his head, ‘’nothing, just...I kind of needed to...’’

Chase rose and went into the corner of the smalls study. He moved a few paintings haphazardly placed against the wall and dug out his mini fridge. Seon stocked it with drinks once in a while but he always forgot to actually drink any of them when he was painting. He pulled out two beers now and tossed one to Brín, settling back on his stool. He was not great at comforting people. He wasn’t great at getting them to talk, either. He had a philosophy that if someone wanted to say something, they would, and so he drank his beer in silence. He’d told Brín he could come any time he needed to. Chase figured this was one of the few times. He watched Brín out of the corner of a golden eye as the man opened his beer and leaned against the wall, between a painting of a canal and an unfinished watercolour piece of a forest. The older man opened his beer and took a gulp.

He got through half his can before he gathered enough courage to ask, ‘’is having kids really that big?’’

‘’Hah?’’ Chase’s golden eyes bulged out at Brín’s question, ‘’you do realise I’m literally the worst person to ask?’’

Brín shrugged, ‘’I can’t exactly ask anyone else.’’

Chase sighed and rubbed the back of his head, looking uncomfortable, ‘’I mean...well...I guess it is. It’s pretty rare and all and we don’t exactly want to die out, so there’s always a lot of fuss when a kid is born,’’ Chase glanced at him, ‘’is the fact that you might not be able to have kids bothering you?’’

‘’Not really...’’ Brín sighed and closed his eyes, ‘’it’s not having kids. It’s the fact that I’m pretty much thought of as a piece of shit in a society that I, whether I like it or not, belong to now. No matter how much I pretend it doesn’t get to me...it kind of...does?’’ he quickly drank more of his beer. He couldn’t believe he was telling Chase this. He already felt embarrassed.

But Chase only calmly said, ‘’you should consider yourself lucky. Most beasts that manage to get pregnant quickly are bred practically constantly to get as many kids out of them as possible before their fertile days are over.’’

Brín stared, ‘’are you _serious_?’’

‘’It’s disgusting,’’ Chase admitted, straight faced, ‘’Eric’s mother had him at twenty one, immediately after she married my father. The family thought it was a miracle. From then on, she was expected to have sex with him every night,’’ Brín expected Chase to get mocking, but instead he looked at the painting he was in the middle of with a strangely sad look, ‘’she had multiple miscarriages and still births over the years. The fact that she had Vicky, a healthy kid, seven years after Eric was the real miracle.’’

‘’Damn,’’ Brín said quietly, ‘’I’m not surprised she’s so sour, then.’’

‘’I think I made her like that,’’ Tommy said quietly, ‘’I don’t know what she was like before, but she hated me, and my father, as soon as I stepped foot in our house. And then she hated Vicky for sticking with me. We’re only a year apart, after-all. But Eric...Eric had eight years with her before I was born. He knows she’s awful. But he can’t fully hate her, no matter what. That tells me she must have been a good mom for those eight years.’’

Brín wondered if Chase _had_ a good mom. Nora certainly wasn’t one, and his biological mother was shunned from the ruling family. Chase didn’t seem to have much contact with her. Perhaps his birth messed her up as much as it had messed up Nora Fredriksen. What was it like, knowing you were a child no one actually wanted? And now that he thought about it, Chase didn’t seem to have contact with any friends, either, even if he went to university. He was close with the other beasts – or at least as close as a nineteen year old kid could be. He was the subtle outsider. So, really, he didn’t have anyone. Like Brín. They weren’t so different; maybe that was why Brín migrated to him so much.

‘’This side of you,’’ Brín said quietly, ‘’that’s a good side. You should let Tommy see it,’’ no matter what, Brín did not want to be left behind with only Eric who hated him, no matter how selfish that was. But suddenly the protective bubble he had around Tommy, Finn and Alfie extended to Chase, too. Even if he was an asshole, Brín wanted him to be happy. Somehow, he thought that would make him better. He was bad because he was always defensive, always ready to be blamed or yelled at or discarded. And when he’d bonded with Tommy against his will, suddenly all those reactions to him were justified. No wonder he couldn’t take it.

Chase did not reply to Brín. He just drank his beer.

*~*~*

‘’Jeez, you’re really trying to win me over, huh?’’ Finn joked, grinning as Alt quietly closed the doors to the attic garden behind them. The spot where Finn had changed over a week ago was set out with a soft looking blanket, holding an actual fairytale basket, ‘’you’re acting like we don’t have a fully equipped kitchen downstairs.’’

‘’I thought this would be nice.’’

Finn glanced at Alt over his shoulder and gave him a smile, ‘’I never said it wasn’t.’’

He made his way over to the blanket, settling down and opening the basket readily. It was lunchtime and Finn was starving. He pulled out croissants, fruit and a packet of cakes. He set them out on the blanket and then pulled out a bottle of wine as Alt sat down next to him, ‘’fancy,’’ he said, reading the label. All he gathered was that the wine was French and had a low percentage of alcohol. He passed it to Alt, who opened and poured it into two glasses that had been set by the basket. Finn dipped his hand back into the basket and pulled out a handful of cheese-string, ‘’really? Cheese-strings?’’ he laughed.

Alt passed him his glass, ‘’I like them,’’ he said.

Finn chuckled and drank a sip of his wine. He wasn’t much of a wine person but Alt had tried hard to make their bonding-time pleasant, so Finn did not complain. As they settled down for food, Finn grew slightly tenser. Without having anything to do, like walking to the attic garden or unpacking the picnic, memories of that morning resurfaced. Of the amazing sensation of flying on Alt’s back. Of Alt’s rock hard body against his. Of those arms, the arms of a beast, a monster, a man that could crush him without so much as a blink, embracing him so gently. Of that sweet kiss to his temple that had settled his nerves. It all confused Finn. And remembering it all in the presence of Alt was less than desirable. Finn stuffed half a croissant into his mouth to have something to concentrate on.

‘’I’m sorry I haven’t been around a lot,’’ Alt said quietly. He wasn’t eating, just drinking the small amount of wine in his glass, ‘’though you probably don’t mind.’’

Finn didn’t know what to reply to that. He got bored sometimes, but he didn’t know if he wanted Alt’s company. On the other hand, this...this was nice. And every time he was with Alt, it wasn’t as if he hated it. If Alt hadn’t kidnapped him, if he’d just asked him out on a date and gone off on that, then maybe Finn would have...

‘’What do you do all day?’’ Finn averted the question, finishing off his croissant.

Alt shrugged his massive shoulders, ‘’beast work.’’

‘’Like?’’

Alt raised an eyebrow, ‘’if you hadn’t been skipping your lessons, you’d know,’’ he sounded amused, not scrutinising. Finn just rolled his eyes, ‘’it’s just paperwork,’’ Alt said, ‘’for issues ruling beasts have, and some lower rankers that can’t sort it out themselves.’’

Finn nodded, starting on a bunch of grapes, ‘’heard you didn’t want to be the head of the mafia.’’

‘’Do I look suited for the job?’’ Alt glanced around his garden.

Finn chuckled, ‘’I suppose not,’’ he picked up two cheese-sticks and tossed one to Alt. They pealed the plastic off in silence and Finn started to pull off strings, popping them into his mouth. He glanced up at Alt to see him biting chunks right off the cheese.

Finn gave him a disgusted look, ‘’you’re the devil. Its _string_ cheese.’’

Alt continued to munch on the cheese, extending his hand up, ‘’my fingers are too big to do it properly,’’ he said.

Finn frowned and pressed his own hand to Alt’s, palm to palm. Now that he had something to compare, he had to admit that Alt’s hand was rather huge, like the rest of him. Finn’s fingertips barely brushed the first knuckle lines. He opened his mouth to comment on it, glancing at Alt, and paused. Alt’s whole face was bright red and he was staring at their hands in a sort of...awe? The first time Finn had touched him voluntarily had been that time in bed, when he kissed his brow. And this...this was the second. Finn felt himself redden, too. But, somehow, he couldn’t pull his hand away from Alt’s. It wasn’t as if some beast inside him wasn’t letting him. That thing he felt, like an animal in his stomach, didn’t exist anymore. Or, rather, it didn’t exist apart from him anymore. And the desire to keep touching Alt’s hand...it was normal. Ordinary. _Human_.

Slowly, Finn slid his fingers in-between Alt’s. He felt every brush of his skin as his fingers went down as if Alt’s was connected to a power socket. Goosebumps broke out along his arms. Good Goosebumps. And then Finn folded his finger, the tips barely brushing the knuckles on the back of Alt’s hand. It felt as if Alt was holding his breath. And then the man repeated what Finn did, lacing their fingers together properly. Carefully, Finn lowered their laced hands onto the blanket. It felt as if the heat from Alt’s hand was racing through his veins. Alt stared at their hands. Finn stared at his cheese-string.

Neither dared to look at each other. So they just sat there, holding hands.

*~*~*

The moment Eliza Crow saw her son, after nearly a month of absence, she burst into tears.

‘’James!’’ she cried, dropping the handbag she had been rummaging in when leaving her house the moment Jordan pulled up on her driveway, ‘’James, our baby is back!’’

Tears were already pouring down her face by the time she slammed into Alfie, wrapping her arms so tightly around him that he couldn’t breathe. She was a large woman, taller than Alfie, and for a moment the former human felt like a child again. He forced himself not to cry, even as his father, a tall, serious, conservative man, shot out from the house and joined the family hug, ‘’my baby, my baby...’’ Eliza wept, stroking the curly hair Alfie inherited from her. Alfie’s father was not one for sentiments so he said nothing, but he held his son as if he was a child again. Neither seemed to sense that he was no longer human – or perhaps they did not care.

‘’Let me get a look at you,’’ Eliza said, pulling back. She frantically ran her hands over Alfie’s face and shoulders, ‘’are you hurt? Did he hurt you?’’

‘’No, ma, he-‘’

She whipped around to the car, ‘’is he in there!?’’

‘’Ma,’’ Alfie put a calming arm around her, ‘’he doesn’t think this is a good way to meet you,’’ he was secretly grateful Jordan opted to stay in the car. He wanted to spend time with his family, not listen to an extended row.

‘’Good,’’ Eliza barked with uncharacteristic loathing, ‘’I would have bashed him to death,’’ she tugged Alfie towards the house, casting one more angry look at Alt’s car where Jordan sat, behind darkened windows, ‘’Alice called us the day she tried to chase him off with a bat,’’ Eliza gushed, ‘’she is so worried about you; Bobby, too. We were losing our minds. The courts would not listen once they found out he was from a leading family-‘’

‘’I know, ma,’’ Alfie tried to calm her as he was led into the house. He had only been in Lirim a month and yet his house seemed so different. Cramped. Dark. His best toys, that Eliza refused to sell, sat on the small fireplace in the living-room that Eliza ushered him into.

‘’Can be press charges?’’ James asked seriously, ‘’there must be a way. I mean you...y-you are now...’’ he gestured to his son. Alfie had never heard his father stutter.

‘’He is still our son,’’ Eliza snapped defensively, ‘’nothing has changed.’’

‘’Of course not,’’ James said gravelly, ‘’but there must be a way we can make that bastard pay.’’

‘’It’s okay, pa,’’ Alfie said, ‘’we have a deal. After the end of June I am free to go or stay. And he said that if I want to take him to court then he will confess everything.’’

James snorted mockingly, ‘’they are _beasts_ , Alfie. He will not keep his word.’’

‘’I am a beast now, too,’’ Alfie said quietly, ‘’and you don’t know him, pa. He’s...a good man. What he did was...awful, but he has been treating me well. He doesn’t want to keep me by force.’’

Eliza looked relieved, ‘’then he will let you stay at home, won’t he?’’

‘’Not yet, ma,’’ Alfie bit his lip, ‘’at the end of June-‘’

‘’Take him to court,’’ Eliza hissed viciously, ‘’that bastard-‘’

‘’Ma,’’ Alfie forced a smile, ‘’I don’t want to talk about it. Jordan said I could stay as long as I want-‘’

‘ _’Jordan!_ ’’ his father spat.

‘’...so let me just spend some time with you, alright?’’ Alfie finished.

His parents obliged.

For nearly five hours they sat and talked. Eliza prepared food and Alfie called Bobby and Mrs Dawn, letting them know he was safe and thanking them for everything. They ate and Alfie wondered if he should take some for Jordan, but he knew his parents wouldn’t allow it. But the longer he sat the, the more he realised that living away from his parents wasn’t so bad. He loved them unconditionally but he was a twenty-two year old graduate who didn’t even live away from them at university. People usually frowned when he said he still lived at the family home. He’d never been truly independent. And even if he had been dragged to Lirim by force, and he found it too quiet and too far away from everything, he’d finally managed to be a little bit independent. He took a little bit of satisfaction from it, if nothing else. At the end of June he’d get as far away from Lirim as possible, and he’d get his own place, Alfie decided. Maybe with Bobby, if it was expensive.

Long after dark, Alfie finally took pity on Jordan. He was probably starving in that car, ‘’I need to go,’’ he said, standing. Despite his convictions, he felt himself fall apart at the prospect of saying goodbye to his family indefinitely. His parents argued, of course, but Alfie was adamant about his departure. He embraced them for a long time and wouldn’t let them come outside in case they actually decided to murder Jordan.

The walk from his front door to Alt’s car was the longest walk of his life.

He finally reached the car, opened the doors and slid into the passenger seat. Jordan was asleep, his head backwards on the chair in a way that would give him cramps. When Alfie slammed the doors shut he jerked awake and sorted himself out while Alfie put his seat belts on. Jordan blinked back the last of his sleep, ‘’how was it?’’ he asked.

Alfie burst into tears he’d been holding back throughout the visit.

Jordan’s eyes widened, ‘’o-oh...oh...crap, Alfie, I...’’ he reached as if to touch him, then remembered himself. Alfie had his hand in-between his legs, shoulders raised, back hunched, head hung, the tears dripping onto his lap. Jordan wanted to apologise, but he knew that wouldn’t help – plus, he promised not to do it anymore. He gritted his teeth, his instincts going wild at the inability to console his bond. But he pulled out from Alfie’s house and drove.

For a straight half an hour, Alfie wept. That was how long it took Jordan to drive out of Lincoln and into the countryside. As soon as he saw a large stretch of grassy field he parked the car haphazardly and climbed out. Alfie didn’t react when he turned the engine off  and slammed the doors shut, only when Jordan opened the doors on Alfie’s side and grabbed his side, ‘’come on.’’

‘’Don’t wanna...’’ Alfie sniffled, wiping his nose with his free wrist.

‘’Come on,’’ Jordan’s voice was hard as he pulled Alfie out of the car. There was no point being gentle. If he did nothing, Alfie would cry himself to death. He had to be firm about this.

‘’W-what are you doing?’’ Alfie asked in a voice hoarse from sobbing.

‘’Just run.’’

‘’What.’’

Jordan adjusted his grip on Alfie’s wrist and then he pulled him, breaking into a sprint. Alfie stumbled and tripped behind him, but Jordan wouldn’t let him fall. He ran and ran and ran, yanking Alfie behind him until the boy had no choice but to run, too. When Jordan was sure Alfie wouldn’t stop, he let go of his wrist and grabbed his t-shirt, yanking it over his head, ‘’what are you doing!?’’ Alfie half-panted, half-yelled from behind him. In the moonlight, he could see Jordan’s muscular back. At least he wasn’t crying anymore.

Jordan didn’t reply, grabbing his sweats and yanking them off clumsily, slowing his run but not stopping. He kicked his shoes off, too, slowing even more so now Alfie overtook him. But then Jordan sped back up, streaking past him in just his boxers.

And then he shifted.

One second Jordan was sprinting ahead of Alfie. In the next moment, it was a black grizzly charging forward, leaving Alfie behind.

Alfie felt all the anger, all the frustration and pain and fear and loneliness bubble up in him. And then he just...let it go. He concentrated on the burning in his legs, his breath coming out in pants, his arms pumping at his sides. He grabbed his clothes, suddenly suffocating, and yanked them off like Jordan had done. He closed his eyes as he sprinted through the field. The ocean within him was stormy, dangerous, unpredictable. His beast. The beast he could barely contain in his hands when he tried to shift.

There was no time to contain it now.

Alfie ran, just as he was running now, off his mental cliff and propelled himself into the lurching, dark waters.

Jordan loved running, both in his human body and in his grizzly body. It felt amazing. He felt unstoppable. Now he forced himself to slow, and glanced behind him to see if Alfie was keeping up.

Oh, he was keeping up, alright.

A beautiful, fluffy cinnamon bear was bounding towards him. In his joy at Alfie’s first shift, Jordan slowed.

In the next instance the cinnamon bear slammed into Jordan at full speed and they were toppling over, rolling one over the other until eventually Alfie landed on top, pining Jordan down firmly with his paws. He took a deep breath and roared, straight into Jordan’s face, so loud his ears popped. He definitely deserved that roar, for everything. Jordan stared up at Alfie. There were not many people who had the guts to roar like that at a grizzly, or to tackle one. But of course his Alfie did. Before he could stop himself, Jordan was laughing, the sound coming out gruff and huffy from his maw. And then Alfie was laughing, too, and rolling off Jordan. He landed on his back in the grass and kept laughing.

And then he shifted back into human form.

Alfie lay in the grass, staring at the be-starred sky, and laughing. At first it sounded high pitched, hysteric. And then it melted into a normal laugh, an awed laugh, a laugh filled with wonder.

It was infectious.

In seconds, Jordan shifted, too. They lay there, two naked boys, laughing at the sky so much their chests hurt. Jordan didn’t know if it meant Alfie forgave him. Probably not. But it was something. It gave him a little hope, especially as Alfie said in a laugh-filled voice, ‘’that was awesome.’’

When they finally calmed down, they went about the field, collecting their clothes and returned home with no underwear, leaving its ruined strips in that field. Alfie didn’t speak throughout the rest of the journey.

But at least he wasn’t crying anymore.

*~*~*  


Eric couldn’t take it. Brín avoiding him, back-chatting and being rude at dinner, kicking in the bed at night and using up all the hot water in the shower. Calling him ‘kitty’, leaving his clothes in a mess around the room and dumping all of Eric’s toothbrushes into the toilet so that he had to keep changing the spot he kept them in. Sitting in his office during bonding-time and loudly reading the newspaper or singing loudly and very off tune. It was all bothering Eric. He knew he pretty much deserved it but he couldn’t exactly live like that. Brín couldn’t either. This toxic relationship would eventually drive them both to an early grave.

So Eric decided to apologise.

He tried very hard not to think about all the things a perfect bond should be and Brín wasn’t. Eric had always been told he’d bond with a fertile, beautiful omega with a good upbringing. Brín was way over the ideal age for bearing children and he’d lived under the bridge for the last nine years. But...he was beautiful. Eric was noticing that more and more. And he was talented. And kind. And protective. The more time he spent around Brín, no matter how annoying he was being, Eric realised how wrong he’d been about him. The more he wished he hadn’t said all those things when they met so maybe they’d have a shot at...

At what?

What did Eric want? He wasn’t sure. Not a relationship. He could never be a hopeless romantic like Alt, or even a slight romantic like Jordan. Hell, Chase was probably more romantic than Eric, what with his paintings and all. He wasn’t great with touching; he didn’t know how to make another person feel good if it didn’t involve simple, no-ties sex. He had no idea how to cherish Brín and so he automatically assumed he just didn’t want to. Friendship? He wasn’t great with that, either. Lirim belonged to the Fredriksens, which was probably the only reason why he lived with other people. If he had a tiny house, he’d never live with a pack. Chase, Vicky, Alt and Jordan – even Seon – were a blessing that had come to him. He was thankful every day that they’d found him because he wouldn’t have even known how to begin looking.

Eric wasn’t great at figuring out what to do to make others happy, so he always assumed he didn’t want to make them happy.

He didn’t want to make Brín happy.

He just didn’t want Brín to be... _completely_ unhappy. Because of him.

 After all, it had been Eric who’d ruined his bond’s life.

Eric knew where he’d find Brín – in the outside lounge. Indeed, as he emerged, he saw Brín sitting on the back of one of the couches, looking out at the valley, his back to Eric. Eric approached, quietly as to not startle his bond – and that’s when he heard it. The sweetest, most soulful voice Eric had ever heard. A voice that penetrated his chest and plucked at his heart strings.

‘’ _...into this mess, is it God’s test?_

_Someone help us cause we’re doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work but man, these times are hard._

_But we’re gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

_Shit talking up all night,_

_Saying thing we haven’t for a while,_

_A while, yeah..._

_We’re smiling but we’re close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that we’re meeting, for the first time...’’_

 

Eric waited for the chorus with his breath held, eyes wide, listening to Brín sing in the voice of a siren.

But a chorus never came.

Instead, Brín trailed off softly, staring up at the moon. As if...as if someone else was meant to sing the next bit. As if he was waiting for it, but he knew it wouldn’t come. And then his shoulder shook unmistakably, before the first of the sobs broke from Brín’s lips. Eric’s heart squeezed even more painfully, ‘’Brín...’’ he blurted before he could stop himself.

Brín jumped off the back of the couch and whipped around, eyes wide in fear and shame. Those green eyes, spilling tears down his cheeks. He took Eric in and his cheeks heated before he turned and sprinted around the house, probably to hide in his shed.

Eric was shit at comforting people. And he knew he was the last person Brín wanted to see now. Rightly. Still, that...hurt...

He trailed to his bedroom, more miserable than he’s ever been before. Brín didn’t come to bed that night and Eric did not force Napoleon to go look for him. He knew he was in the shed, crying himself to sleep.

And that kept Eric up all night.

*~*~*

Tommy woke up in the middle of the night to soft, drawn out sounds of pencil on paper. He didn’t shift on the couch, alerted by the sound that continued, pausing ever so briefly every couple of seconds. Slowly, Tommy opened his eyes. Since he’d changed into a beast, his eyesight had been rapidly improving, though he still insisted on wearing his glasses. Now he frowned as he took in Chase, sitting on a random chair he must have brought up by Tommy’s couch. He held a pencil, gently sketching on a pad held in his lap. His eyes, downcast at the minute, glowed gold. He must have been using his leopard eyesight to see in the dark.

To see _Tommy_ in the dark.

Because that was who Chase was sketching.

‘’What the fuck are you doing?’’ Tommy whispered and Chase’s pencil froze on the paper as his eyes flicked to Tommy and faded to their normal dull gold.

There was a long, heavy silence.

‘’Looking for inspiration,’’ Chase murmured.

‘’I’m not your fucking muse,’’ Tommy kept his voice low, ‘’you’re drawing me while I’m asleep. That’s freaky. You’re freaky.’’

He was surprised when Chase flipped his pad shut and whispered a quiet, ‘’I know.’’

He stood.

Tommy sat up, ‘’why were you drawing me anyway?’’ he demanded, suddenly very awake. And very aware at how close to him Chase was standing.

‘’Told you. Looking for inspiration,’’ Chase said quietly. He was speaking very softly. Much more softly than Tommy was used to. Was he just sleepy? ‘’do you want to come up on the bed?’’ Chase asked.

Tommy was terrified by the fact that the automatic response that pushed itself onto his tongue was ‘ _yes_ ’, ‘’fuck off,’’ he squeaked instead, quickly grabbing the blankets and pulling them over himself.

‘’Yeah. You, too,’’ Chase whispered, forever the non-swearing angel.

Tommy heard Chase crawl into his bed while he worked off his blush.

 


	15. Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As always, thank you so much for your support <3 <3 I appreciate it so much!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's Q&A: 
> 
> DO BEASTS HAVE SOME CHARACTERISTICS OF THEIR ANIMALS?  
> Yep, but not physically other than, like, easier gain of muscles. For changed beasts, it develops with time; like a fear of cramped, closed spaces for winged beasts, a need to workout or exercise for predators, sleepiness during the winter for bears (not very strong, just faint), a love for a certain food etc. If you're eg lazy but you become an ant beast, over time you'll find that you feel better when keeping busy etc. For beasts that are poly, it's as instinctual as for a man who thought he liked women, but after being changed his instincts yearn for his male bond, if that makes sense? So they can resist it, but it's best if they don't. 
> 
> DOES IT MATTER WHAT OMEGA YOU PICK?  
> (Sorry, I think this is the question but I didn't understand it 100%)  
> So basically if it's on a mate basis where you have one intended. It isn't. Beasts that are out and about and come acros an omega usually just want to mate with the first one they come across to speed up the reproduction process rather than wait for 'the one'. If a beast is in their animal form, it can be hard to resist, no matter who the omega is. Alt probably steered clear of omegas until Finn turned 21 and he decided to properly bond with him, but it wasn't as if he HAD TO bond with Finn - he could have bonded with anyone. Same for Jordan. He liked Alfie because of his kindness, not because of some 'mate' instinct. I hope this makes sense! 
> 
> HOW DO BEASTS WITH FLAT/NO TEETH GIVE THEIR BONDS THE CHANGING BITE?  
> That's actually really funny to think about xD I suppose it's easiest and least painful for predators. Every beast bites their bond. So, like, a horse's bite would probably be super painful, like a human trying to pierce flesh with their teeth - same way it would be more painful getting stabbed with a dull knife than a sharp one. Insects just bite - like mosquitoes, flies etc. Bees sting with their stingers but don't die, just heal, because they're beasts and not normal bees. Snakes sting but their venom is not deadly to their bond, as they are already partyly adjusted to the beasts' DNA after the first bite. All sea creatures need to bite in the water. Birds peck with their beaks. I can't think of any other type of animals but let me know if there's any specific one you wanna hear about! 
> 
> That's it for this week. Let me know if you have any more questions!!

‘’These are pretty,’’ Brín picked up a couple of post-card sized squares from the desk in the corner of Chase’s study. Each held a watercolour painting of a canal, the location written at the back in Chase’s surprisingly elegant handwriting; the reflection of cathedral-like buildings reflected in a network of canal streets in Bruges; the picturesque Stockholm rising above the canal’s edge; the small white houses framed by weeping willows dipped in the water in the Jiangsu province; the small canal of Giethoorn, looking like something straight out of the Lord of the Rings; and of course Venice, ‘’have you been to all these places?’’

‘’Eric’s been,’’ Chase said. He was sitting on his stool, concentrating on adding detail to his newest painting of a massive Amazonian tree overhanging with garlands of leaves, ‘’he brings me back postcards and I copy them.’’ Over the last week, Brín had come to Chase’s art study practically every day and the leopard slowly learned to paint with Brín around.

‘’How come you never go?’’ Brín set the canal paintings back down and moved on to a couple abandoned sketches, yellowed and curling on the edges, of ballerinas in action, drawn quickly, messily, with charcoal. The raw beauty of the poses captured Brín.

‘’I don’t have a job,’’ Chase tucked his paintbrush between his lips, and used his fingers to smudge some green on his painting. When he worked, everything got covered in paint or pastels – his face, hands, clothes, the floor and even the walls.

Brín raised his eyebrows, impressed, when he walked around the room and came across a small brown painting of a female’s face. Brín sniffed the page and confirmed that instead of paint, Chase had used coffee. He was still in awe at how many ideas Chase had in his head. He studied the coffee painting. The woman on it had darker skin and the shape of Chase’s eyes – his mother? The signature and date at the bottom told Brín that Chase had painted it as a pre-teen, ‘’you could sell some of these,’’ Brín gestured around the study, cramped and covered with Chase’s art, ‘’I bet you could make a lot of money from them.’’

‘’I don’t like what I paint,’’ Chase said, having taken the paintbrush from his lips, ‘’most artists don’t. It never comes out how you imagine them.’’

‘’Then why do you keep painting?’’

Chase paused with his paintbrush in the air, ‘’I don’t know,’’ he admitted and kept painting.

Brín fell silent, admiring Chase’s art. It had been a week and still he hadn’t seen all of it, though he did manage to pick a couple of favourites. Now, as Brín walked around the room, he noticed a new addition – a sketchpad lay atop a stack of pages holding sketches of the human muscles, for reference when drawing bodies. Brín plucked the pad from the stack. It fell open where a pencil had been tucked in, about halfway through. Brín blinked, surprised – because Chase had been sketching Tommy. Brín’s friend was sprawled on his couch, mouth parted, hair dishevelled and a blanket haphazardly thrown over him. It was partly finished but Chase was skilled enough with his pencil that Brín could tell straight away that it was Tommy, even with his eyes closed and his glasses off.

Suddenly, the pad was taken from Brín’s hands. Chase was standing by Brín, only an inch shorter. He didn’t look angry but he closed the pad nonetheless, picking the pencil up from the floor where it had fallen. Neither said anything as Chase gently set the pad back on top of the muscle sketches. He didn’t turn to Brín as he said, very quietly, ‘’that’s the only one I like.’’ Slowly, Chase turned back around and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. His eyes scanned the floor, ‘’can I...tell you something?’’ he asked Brín.

‘’Go on.’’

‘’I wish I’d...started it differently,’’ Chase ran a dark hand through his pale hair, frustrated, ‘’with Tommy. I...I don’t know how... _what_ to do with him,’’ he started fiddling with his fingers nervously, ‘’none of this is his fault and if...if I’d been nicer to him, then maybe we could have...’’ he trailed off, as if unsure himself what he wanted them to be.

Brín studied him for a moment, ‘’Chase,’’ he said finally, ‘’do you like Tommy?’’

Chase flinched as if Brín had slapped him, ‘’no, of course not-‘’

‘’What about as friends?’’

‘’We’re not friends.’’

‘’Then what do you feel towards Tommy?’’ Brín asked gently, ‘’because you clearly don’t feel nothing.’’

‘’I...I don’t...’’ Chase rubbed his face and groaned, ‘’it’s...I just...don’t want him to be unhappy because of me.’’

‘’What about if he was unhappy because of someone else.’’

Chase paused and slowly lowered his hands from his face. He shuffled his feet, ‘’I...wouldn’t want that either.’’

Brín nodded, ‘’I don’t think you’re a lost cause. Maybe you don’t know what you want yet, but the best way to start fixing your relationship is by apologising.’’

‘’I’m awful at that,’’ Chase grumbled.

Brín smiled despite himself, ‘’practice in front of the mirror.’’

‘’Don’t tease,’’ Chase sighed and rubbed the back of his head, ‘’there. That’s my secret. Now you tell me one.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Brín laughed, ‘’is that what we’re doing now?’’

‘’Yeah, it’s only fair,’’ Chase pointed to Brín’s ring finger, where the  make-shift band of wire was, as always, ‘’like why do you wear that?’’

Brín rolled the wire around his finger fondly, ‘’this? This is my wedding ring.’’

Chase gaped, ‘’y-you have...have a...’’ he spluttered.

‘’Had,’’ Brín said calmly, ‘’a wife.’’

Chase’s golden eyes were wide as saucers, ‘’did she...leave you?’’

‘’Something like that,’’ Brín laughed and Chase heard the heart broken note in it, ‘’she got killed.’’

‘’Oh...I’m sorry,’’ Chase whispered, shocked, ‘’can I...hear the story?’’

Brín thought about that. He hadn’t spoken about Cam’s death to anyone, ever. But Chase had told him something that no one else knew, either, something that made him vulnerable. A secret for a secret. It seemed fair. Brín leaned against a free patch of wall and sighed, playing with the wire ring, ‘’her name was Camilla – Cam. We grew up in two very old fashioned houses in a tiny town in Ireland. I was the youngest of four and I wasn’t exactly a prude. My parents, heavily religious, wanted me to become a priest to make sure the family’s good name was kept intact. Cam was similar. She did singing and dancing at the only pub around and her conservative folks were going to send her to an all girls prep academy when she graduated high school – literally like a movie. We went to the same primary and high school but we barely ever talked. We grew close when we turned fourteen and our families made us attend a church support group for ‘bad’ children,’’ Brín smiled at the memory of driving the priest nuts and gaining such a reputation that the nuns crossed themselves every time they saw them, ‘’from then on, we were inseparable. I suppose neither of us actually believed our parents threats. But a couple of months before we finished high school I found my mom’s correspondence with a church on the other side of Ireland that was willing to take me into their ranks. I pretty much knew I’d never see Cam again.’’

‘’Around the same time Cam began being taken to uniform fittings for the prep school and her parents started gathering her school supplies. We were both scared shitless. Don’t get me wrong, our parents were _not_ doing this for us. Our village was all about reputation and we were ruining ours. Cam and I freaked out. She stole her dad’s van and sneaked into my room that night. She woke me and told me we were running away. I grabbed a backpack, all the money I could find, my old guitar and slipped out of my window with her. And we ran away. I haven’t regretted it for even one second,’’ once Brín started telling the story, it all spilled out. And it was a relief, somehow.

‘’We were sixteen years old. We were never found. I suppose our parents were too ashamed of having runaway children to try and get us back. We’re probably still the talk of that town. The next five years were the best of my life. We lived on the streets, under bridges and, when it got warm, we found parks or forests. Cam always fought for our spot if we slept somewhere with others, but we travelled around a lot. It was a simple life. I played my guitar and we sang together. We collected enough money to go eat someplace nice on our birthdays and to book a hostel room on our anniversary once a year. After a while, we sang in pubs and clubs and had enough money for clothes and stuff. It seems like it was a hard life, but it wasn’t. I never thought you could love someone like I loved her. She was enough, you know?’’

‘’When we turned eighteen we wanted to get married at an office registry, but we didn’t have the documents required. In the end we had one of the friends we made at the homeless shelter ‘marry’ us. We exchanged rings made from wire,’’ Brín waggled his finger, ‘’and even though it wasn’t official in the eyes of the law, it was official for us. We were so happy, Chase, you have no idea. For the next two years, we continued being happy. It was a hard life but we took care of each other and never once did we think of going back home.’’

‘’We were both twenty when we played at a bar in Portsmouth. It looked like any other night. We had a good crowd and we were making enough money not to worry about food for the next couple of days. And then...’’ his voice faltered and he swallowed, composing himself, ‘’some beast was having a bachelor’s party, and they thought it would be funny to raid the bar we were singing at, even though they had their own bars. The terrified humans in the bar bowed their heads and the beasts though it was hilarious. Some bigger guys were insulted and even though they were human, they picked a fight with the beasts. It turned messy, fast. Everyone was involved in the fight, the police were called...’’

‘’Cam and I knew nothing good came out of bar fights, so I packed up my guitar and we tried to slip away. Except we never got the chance. While I was trying to make a path through the fighting crowd to the door, one of the...one of the beasts, he...grabbed a bottle and...and he...hit Cam over the head and...’’ Brín swallowed again. He felt his throat closing up. He could see it all over again. Cam lying across his lap, the back of her head bleeding. It wasn’t like a movie. There were no heartfelt goodbyes and assurance of love. Brín didn’t get to do all that because by the time he picked her off the floor, she was dead, ‘’I saw red. I lunged myself at the beast and hit him in the face.’’

‘’I got taken to court. He got nothing for murdering my wife. He said it was self defence, that she tried to attack him, and they believed him because we were in a beast court and I was a stupid little human,’’ Brín smiled bitterly, ‘’I got six months for assaulting the beast, someone ranking higher than me. I didn’t get more because the beast must have felt guilty for hitting Cam and told them to be lenient. But it didn’t matter. It messed me up as much as a couple years would have.’’

‘’When I came out, I was a twenty one year old, freshly presented as omega, with no qualification, no high school graduation, no national insurance number and with a criminal record. No one would employ me. My guitar was the only thing I had left so I went back to singing. By the time I came out, I’d found out that with no one to claim the body from the morgue, Cam had been cremated and he ashes scattered. Anyone else in my position, especially an omega, would have welcomed a beast’s bite. That would have guaranteed them a house, at least. But I still loved Cam. I still do. And I was still so angry because of everything that had happened that I fought any beasts that dared approach me to bite me, and then skipped town. For five years it worked. And then...Eric happened...’’

He trailed off and shrugged. Chase was looking at Brín in a way that Brín couldn’t describe. Not pity and not anger. Brín imagined he had the same look on his own face when he heard the verdict at court. Brín gave him a weak smile, ‘’there we go. Secret for a secret. Sorry, that was a bit heavy.’’

Chase didn’t say anything. He walked across the room to where on the desk lay one of Brín’s favourite pieces – a palm sized painting of two blurry figures dancing on a street. Chase picked it up, came back and extended it to Brín, ‘’for you,’’ he said softly.

Brín took the painting and smiled at it. It was easy to see himself and Cam in it. No wonder he liked it so much.

*~*~*

After the meeting with his parents, Alfie couldn’t keep up the hateful charade. More often than not he simply avoided Jordan but when they talked, he was polite. Jordan hated it – he hated Alfie talking to him as if he was a stranger. That’s why a week after their visit in Swanpool, Jordan took Alfie back to the bar in Brecon. Last time they had been there, Alfie had ran away. Maybe the place didn’t have many good memories but it wasn’t like there was a big choice of bars in a small town like Brecon, ‘’I thought beasts aren’t supposed to drink,’’ Alfie said, playing with the strings of his hoodie.

‘’Technically,’’ Jordan had already ordered them two pints already, ‘’it will mute your senses. But if you want to drink tonight, then drink.’’

The barmaid came over and disposed their pints in front of them. Alfie took a big gulp straight away. It tasted stronger than he remembered. An awkward silence descended on the two of them. Neither knew what to say. Alfie quickly took a couple more gulps of his beer, just to have something to do. Jordan cradled his in between his hands, ‘’I know you don’t want to spend time with me,’’ Jordan said suddenly, ‘’but...can’t we at least try to get along?’’

Alfie studied him over the rim of his glass, then took another gulp, set it down and wiped the corner of his mouth, ‘’start a conversation then.’’

Jordan took a sip of his beer, ‘’you did accounting, right?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Alfie rolled his eyes, ‘’you know that.’’

‘’How come you’re not working in your field?’’

‘’Oh, I don’t know,’’ Alfie said sarcastically, ‘’maybe because I have been kidnapped and locked up in a mansion in the middle of nowhere?’’ Jordan looked down at his pint guiltily and Alfie sighed, ‘’sorry. I know you apologised about that. And we have our deal. There’s not much more you can do.’’

‘’Its fine. You can be angry about it.’’

Alfie didn’t feel like continuing the topic. He drank some more beer, ‘’where did you study in America?’’

Jordan looked surprised that Alfie asked him something, ‘’Chicago.’’

‘’How was it?’’

Jordan’s mouth quirked up, ‘’awesome. You’ve met Nana. Everyone there was pretty much like that. I had both beast and human friends. Coming back here...’’ he sighed, ‘’it was a bit of a cultural shock, you know?’’

‘’Tell me about it,’’ Alfie saw the barmaid coming over so he finished his pint in a couple gulps and ordered a fishbowl.

‘’Are you trying to get smashed?’’ Jordan raised an eyebrow.

‘’No,’’ Alfie said earnestly, ‘’I have a default setting of anger when it comes to you. I’m hoping the alcohol will turn it off.’’

Jordan’s eyebrows shot up, ‘’you want to turn it off?’’

‘’For tonight. I don’t feel like having an argument with you in a bar,’’ Alfie’s fishbowl came and he immediately stuck the straw into his mouth, ‘’Nana seemed nice,’’ he admitted around his straw.

‘’Yeah,’’ Jordan smiled and played with his fingers, ‘’I was thinking we could go to Chicago sometime. You could meet my friends.’’

Alfie knew what Jordan was doing. He was trying to make him say that he’d stay after the three months were up. Sneaky. Alfie didn’t reply.

But, maybe because they broke the ice a little or maybe because of the alcohol, the conversation flowed easier after that. Until closing time, they talked, civilly. There were no fights or guilt trips. Jordan even coaxed a laugh from Alfie a couple times, but he put it down to the alcohol.

When the barmaid finally kicked them out, well after midnight, Jordan had Alfie’s arm around his shoulders and he was helping the former human stumble towards Jordan’s bike parked in the usual spot. He manage to awkwardly sit Alfie on it, ‘’Jordaaan~’’ Alfie squinted at him, the alcohol blurring his vision. Jordan had been enjoying Alfie talking to him so much he had forgot to control his intake of alcohol, ‘’you’re an ass.’’

‘’Yeah, I know,’’ Jordan rolled up the hoodie Alfie had taken off at some point in his hands, ‘’arms up.’’

Alfie obediently put his hands up, ‘’naw, I’m serious...’’ he hiccupped and his voice became a muffled mess as Jordan pulled the hoodie onto his body, ‘’...why you should come hwere, so I can yell at you.’’ Alfie finished once the hoodie was over his head. He swung one leg clumsily over the bike, straddling it, and pointed to the spot in front of him.

Jordan sighed, but a drunk Alfie was endearing and he couldn’t say no to his bond. He sat opposite him on the bike, ‘’go on then, yell at me,’’ he said with a chuckle. Alfie’s curls were a mess and he was bright red in his face, his blue eyes glazed.

‘’Listen, you...’’ Alfie jabbed a thumb at Jordan’s chest, then paused, ‘’I’m goin’ to be sick,’’ he announced.

‘’No you’re not,’’ Jordan kept back the laughter. He ran a hand through Alfie’s hair, pulling it out of his face, ‘’you’re a beast now. Beasts don’t throw up from alcohol.’’

Alfie hiccupped, ‘’if you say so, Jwordan...’’ he giggled and Jordan’s heart melted, ‘’Jwordan. Hehe, that’s funny. Jwordan. Jwooordan.’’

‘’What, Awfie?’’ Jordan grinned down at his bond.

Alfie groaned and dumped his head against Jordan, resting his forehead on his chest, ‘’Imma be sick...’’ he mumbled again. 

‘’You’re not going to be sick,’’ Jordan assured softly, sinking his hand into Alfie’s hair. He massaged his scalp, ‘’you’re going to be just fine.’’

‘’I don’t feel well...’’ Alfie whined.

‘’Sorry about that,’’ Jordan’s hand brushed the base of his neck.

‘’You’re not suppowsed to apowogise...’’ Alfie slurred, raising his head. His nose brushed Jordan’s chin. Then, suddenly, Alfie grabbed Jordan’s collar and yanked him down. Their noses touched and then Alfie tilted his head, his half-closed eyes glued to Jordan’s lips. Jordan turned rapidly, eyes wide. He rested his hands on the handlebars of his bike, exhaling shakily as Alfie bumped his forehead in irritation against Jordan’s back, ‘’why are you turnin’...?’’

‘’Y-you’re drunk,’’ Jordan tried to get his thundering heart under control, ‘’very, very drunk, and you’re just going with your instincts...’’

Alfie paused, and then, ‘’trueee~’’ followed by a giggle. Jordan shoved down the part of him that was kicking him for turning away from Alfie’s drunken kiss and shrugged off his leather jacket. He tossed it backwards, around Alfie and himself, tying the arms around his waist securely, tying Alfie to him. He felt Alfie’s nails scratch pleasantly at his back through his thin cotton t-shirt, ‘’wha’dya doin’?’’

‘’Making sure you don’t fall off. We’re going to go home now, okay?’’

‘’Kay,’’ Alfie mumbled, sounding suddenly sleepy as he wrapped his arms around Jordan’s waist and rested his cheek against his back. Jordan felt like he could just stay there all night, feeling Alfie against him. Instead, he turned the keys in the ignition and drove away from Brecon. He drove slow and careful all the way to Lirim, making sure Alfie didn’t fall off.

*~*~*

Finn wrinkled his nose when something tickled his nose. He looked up from where he was reading a fantasy novel, spread on his lap as he sat on an armchair in the library. A funky looking flower on a long stem was tickling Finn’s nose, the tiny purple flowers and strange, sticking out petals marking it as a spider flower. Alt was holding the flower and he drew it back, smiling, ‘’what are you doing?’’

‘’Reading,’’ Finn glanced at the flower, ‘’that for me?’’ to his surprise, Alt glanced at the flower and hesitated. His cheeks seemed to colour. Finn raised an eyebrow, ‘’what, is there someone else you’ve been giving flowers to?’’

‘’Of course not!’’ Alt looked appalled at the notion. He finally extended the flower to Finn, who held it gingerly in his hand.

‘’I’ve been wondering,’’ Finn said, admiring the spider flower, ‘’would you have bonded with me if I hadn’t been promised to you since birth?’’

Alt met his eyes, ‘’I would have,’’ he said with quiet confidence, ‘’but I would have done it better.’’

Finn suddenly felt... a little shy. He felt his cheeks grow warm, ‘’t-thanks for the flower,’’ he said vaguely, hoping Alt would leave him so he could get over his embarrassment. Alt, as always skilled at reading people, nodded briefly and left the library.

‘’The fuck is wrong with you?’’ Finn grumbled to himself, dog-earing his book and sneaking out of the library. Thankfully Alt didn’t return to his bedroom. Finn set the fantasy novel on the bedside table and pulled _The Language of Flowers_ from under the bed. He flipped the pages until he found the spider flower and read its meaning.

_Elope with me._

Finn stared, ‘’what?’’ he whispered to himself in disbelief, double-checking the meaning. That’s what it said. Was Alt asking if Finn would have sex with him? Finn forced his whirling brain to slow. He put it in context of Alt’s personality. It was eighteenth May. Phase two, when they were all meant to elope with their bonds, was less than two weeks away. Alt was not asking if Finn would have sex with him right then.

He was giving Finn a choice.

The flower was a simple sign to Finn that if he wanted to, he could say he didn’t want to do anything at the end of May. And Alt would accept that. He wouldn’t be angry. It was almost like he didn’t expect Finn’s affection. Finn’s heart suddenly swelled with a strange emotion that made his throat tighten. Alt probably hadn’t known how to initiate such a conversation and his preferred language was that of flowers. Gingerly, Finn tucked the spider flower between the pages and shut the book. He slid it under the bed.

Suddenly, he really wanted to know what the gloxinia meant.

Finn stood from the bed and looked around. He already knew the books in the library did not agree on a meaning for the gloxinia. _The Language of Flowers_ did not have anything on the gloxinia written. That meant Alt had to have something else he used for the meanings of his flowers. And Finn bet it was in his bedroom. Finn went over to the small shelf filled with books that hung on a green-painted wall. How had he not thought about looking here yet? He scanned the titles of the books, looking for something relating to the language of flowers. Instead, his eyes snagged on a short, stout journal.

Finn glanced at the doors in case Alt suddenly came in and then pulled the journal out. It was bound in leather. Finn flipped it open. The first page read simply – _flowers._ It was hand-written, probably by Alt. He flipped through the pages. Some held beautiful watercolour paintings taped in place – other pictures of flowers were scribbled messily with pen, probably by Alt. There were a couple of photographs, too, and information on how to take care of each plant by them. Finn came upon the flowers Alt had given him, and confirmed the meanings. Alt probably had used _The Language of Flowers_ for his research, since he seemed to have recognised the book when Finn pulled it out.

Too quickly, too suddenly, Finn suddenly had answers as he flipped the page and came upon the gloxinia. He held his breath. This was it. Here was the first thing Alt ever told him with a flower. Whatever Alt had written down here was the real deal. Suddenly, Finn didn’t know if he wanted to find out the meaning. What if it was something awful or vulgar or cruel? But before he could stop himself his eyes slipped down to the bottom of the page and read the meaning.

His heart skipped a beat.

Actually _fucking_ skipped one.

And suddenly Finn didn’t know what he would reply to the spider flower.

Because the meaning of the gloxinia was _love at first sight._

*~*~*

Tommy growled in frustration.

He was outside in the garden. It was dark – he couldn’t sleep and Chase hadn’t woken up when he slipped out. Tommy knew he was now definitely registered at the border. To get away from Chase, he would need to be fully in control of himself.

But he just couldn’t shift.

No matter how much he tried, his beast remained dormant.


	16. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings! As always, a super massive thank you for all the support. I mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's Q&A: 
> 
> WHY CAN'T TOMMY SHIFT?  
> It's psychological. Even if he conciously wants to be able to control his shifts, his mind has a menta block up, connecting the beast to Chase. The connection is negative and thus Tommy subconciously is holding back the change; he's rejecting it like he tried to reject Chase's bite. 
> 
> DOES ERIC KNOW BRIN HANGS OUT WITH CHASE & WHAT DOES HE THINK ABOUT THAT?  
> Yea, you're right, he can smell it off Brin - and he honestly doesn't really care at this point. For someone as controlled as Eric, jealousy isn't really a thing because he comprehends that Chase wouldn't be able to get with Brin anyway, cause it'd be very unpleasant. Alt, on the other hand, is very naive/innocent when it comes to love so he gets jealous (like, sulky jealous) sometimes. 
> 
> WHY ARE THE HUMAN NOT MORE PISSED & WHY DON'T THEY JUST REFUSE PHASE 1?  
> Well, here's the thing. Humans can naturally sense who is a beast, kind of like a mouse would sense that a cat is dangerous to it. So there's already a natural fear for the beasts. On top of that, Chase is prone to violence, Eric is very removed from the situation, Jordan could suddenly turn EXTREMELY possessive and Alt is just really massive - so there's fear from that too. The human fight or flight instinct makes the humans try to escape (I'll disagree here with you, if I may, I think they've been putting everything they can into escaping) but how could they refuse phase 1? If they lock themselves up somewhere, the beasts could easily rip out the doors. If they run, they always get brought back. They aren't strong enough to fight beasts. They're in a pretty much losing situation - fear and the power of the beasts makes it impossible for them to try and fight phase 1 past the only thing they can do (which is to run). I hope this helps!!
> 
> If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask!  
> (I've not put some questions up here because they struck me as rhetoric - sorry if they weren't, just ask again and I'll answer this time!)

‘’I wonder what’s for dinner today,’’ Brín said as he, Alfie, Tommy and Finn walked down one of the many corridors of Lirim towards the lounge. They’d all gotten used to eating dinner with the beasts by now and they ignored the tense atmosphere.

‘’I will literally eat anything,’’ Finn assured. He had lost track of time in the library and skipped lunch.

‘’What, even horse-meat?’’ Alfie raised an eyebrow.

‘’Anything, Alfie,’’ Finn said seriously, ‘’ _anything_.’’

‘’They used to serve horse-meat in my high school cafeteria,’’ Alfie reminisced.

‘’Seriously?’’ Brín laughed.

‘’Well, we all thought that’s what it was,’’ Alfie shrugged and glanced over his shoulder, where Tommy was trailing behind them, ‘’hey, Tommy, what’s up? You’re really quiet.’’

‘’Nothing,’’ Tommy gave them a quick grin that didn’t convince anyone.

But before anyone could ask further questions, they reached the stairs to the lounge where Seon stood, ‘’master Brín, ya won’t be dinin’ with the rest.’’

‘’Why, is Eric putting me under house arrest?’’ Brín dead-panned. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

‘’Master Eric wants to eat dinner privately with ya,’’ Seon said with a knowing smile, ‘’follow me.’’

‘’Lucky me,’’ Brín groaned, giving his friends a quick wave.

He didn’t question where they were going and a moment later they were outside where by the lounge a proper dinner table had been set out. Food was laid out and Eric stood waiting, ever the proper gentleman. Brín snorted at the notion. Seon inclined her head quickly and disappeared, ‘’do you have to be so extra?’’ Brín raised a red eyebrow.

‘’I thought we should spend some time together.’’

‘’Oh my god, you’re trying to get into my pants,’’ Brín wrinkled his nose.

‘’Don’t be immature, Brín,’’ Eric said calmly, ‘’I simply solved a case earlier than expected, which freed up my evening. Sit.’’ Lured in by the prospect of food, Brín sat. He planned to scarf as much food as possible down his throat and then evacuate himself from the table. He piled his plate full of steak and salad and shoved the food down his throat, ‘’you’ll choke,’’ Eric pointed out, daintily cutting into his steak.

‘’A small mercy,’’ Brín said with a cruel smirk.

Eric didn’t react. They ate in silence. The atmosphere was heavier and more awkward than at the dinner table with everyone else. Brín didn’t even feel like getting on Eric’s nerves. Eric finished eating first. He didn’t eat nearly as much as he was supposed to, but then he’d never been great at taking care of himself, ‘’phase two...’’ he started.

‘’Don’t.’’ Brín snapped.

Eric remained calm, ‘’it is an important event between bonds. It will bring us closer.’’

Brín gaped at him, ‘’you want to have sex with me. I can barely stand talking to you and you _want to have sex with me_.’’

‘’I don’t _want_ to-‘’

‘’Great. Because we’re not doing it.’’

‘’Brín.’’

‘’Asshole.’’

‘’Don’t use profanity,’’ Eric sighed, ‘’look, we should start trying for children as soon as possible-‘’

Brín set down his cutlery with a clang, losing his appetite, ‘’do I need to spell it out for you?’’ he snarled, ‘’I don’t want to have _this dinner_ with you, much less sexual interactions. Let’s not even get on the subject of starting a family.’’

Eric studied him for a long moment. Brín didn’t expect him to drop the subject, but he did – in favour of an equally bad one, ‘’why were you crying that time on the patio?’’ Eric asked quietly.

Brín stiffened. He’d been crying because he missed Cam. Being in Lirim made him feel lonely and that strengthened his grief that always lurked somewhere. Like hell would he tell that to Eric. He stood abruptly, ‘’I wasn’t crying,’’ he snapped.

‘’Brín, don’t walk away.’’

‘’Stop telling me what to do,’’ Brín stormed away and inside Lirim.

Eric sighed and dropped his face into his hands, feeling a headache building.

*~*~*

Phase 2 was creeping up on Lirim without anyone realising. Before Tommy knew it, it was six days until he and his friends were supposed to lie down on the beds and spread their legs. The very idea of it made Tommy shudder. He’d been tossing and turning on the couch in Chase’s room and eventually gave up on falling asleep. The fact that he still couldn’t shift bothered him. That thought occupied his mind nearly all the time. He was losing it. He had more means to protect himself now that he was a beast but he couldn’t utilise it. He was useless. He’d seen Finn flying around. To be a dragon...he must have felt invincible. Finn pretty much won with Alt. He got to be a magnificent beast that was easy to shift into and Alt was probably the kindest man in Lirim. Chase on the other hand...Tommy would not be bested by him. He’d learn to control his beast without Chase’s help, and if he tried something on the night of phase two...

Tommy made it to the hedge in the driveway before Miss Medrano rose before him. Since the shift, the bodyguards had stopped monitoring the boys so much so Tommy was startled, ‘’where are you off to, Master Tommy?’’

‘’I was just going for a walk,’’ Tommy shrugged.

‘’Master Chase wouldn’t like that.’’

‘’I don’t care what _Master_ Chase likes.’’

‘’I’m sorry, Master Tommy,’’ Medrano said calmly, ‘’I cannot allow you to leave the premises.’’

‘’I’m not leaving the premises-‘’

‘’I’m sorry, Master Tommy.’’

Tommy raised an eyebrow, ‘’don’t I rank higher than you, now?’’ he saw Medrano hesitate, even if she covered that up quickly, inclining her head, ‘’you take orders from Chase, but I rank nearly equal with him now. Plus, I rank well above you.’’

‘’Well, yes...’’

‘’Great,’’ Tommy nodded towards Lirim, ‘’then I advise you to go inside and go to sleep.’’

Medrano didn’t move, ‘’Master Tommy, I can’t-‘’

‘’Seriously,’’ Tommy glowered and then his features softened, ‘’I’m not running tonight. I just have something I need to take care of. When I decide to run trust me, you won’t know I’m gone until it’s too late.’’

Medrano hesitated a moment more but in the end, she hardly had any power over Tommy as a lower ranker. She sighed and inclined her head, ‘’goodnight, Master Tommy.’’

Tommy knew she’d pick a window and watch him out in the valley in case he tried to run. He didn’t care. As soon as she disappeared inside Lirim he set off on a jog into the dark Beacon. The nights were starting to get warm so he was only in his t-shirt and Bermuda shorts. He stripped off them in the middle of the valley. He wasn’t even out of breath. He remembered feeling like he was dying when he ran twice the distance and climbed the valley edge trying to run away from Lirim. Now he figured he could do that without even breaking a sweat – but he bet he could get through the distance in half the time as a leopard. So he needed to learn how to shift.

For an hour or so, Tommy tried everything. He sat cross-legged on the grass and concentrated like some Shaolin monk. He tried pinching himself and digging his fingernails into his arms, hoping the pain would cause him to shift. He ran around, trying to exert himself to the point where his leopard would naturally leap out. He repeated a mantra at the dark, trying to talk himself into shifting. Eventually, after another jog, he stared at the dark, wondering if he was deficient or something.

‘’It’s normal,’’ came a voice from behind him. Tommy whirled around and narrowed his eyes at Chase. He suddenly felt very naked in just his underwear. Chase stood a couple feet away, having approached silently. He was in his boxers and sleeping t-shirt, ‘’you’re younger than you should have been at the time of your shift. Your beast isn’t as strong as it should be.’’

‘’And whose fault is that?’’ Tommy snarled.

‘’You wouldn’t let me fix it.’’

‘’You _can’t_ fix it.’’

Chase didn’t glance away, ‘’maybe not everything. But I can fix some things. And I can teach you how to shift.’’

‘’I don’t need your help,’’ Tommy glared at his bond.

Chase snorted, though he didn’t mean to, ‘’I’ve been watching your progress, or lack of it. You _do_ need my help.’’

Tommy felt his blood boil at being belittled once more. This was exactly why he wanted to learn how to shift. So he could be on equal footing with Chase motherfucking Fredriksen, ‘’ _you_ ,’’ he was seething mad as he stormed over to Chase and shoved him back, ‘’I’ve had enough of you. Thinking you’re better than everyone. You need to have a serious revision of your personality.’’

‘’Oh, I do, do I?’’ Chase gave him a condescending smirk as he grabbed Tommy’s wrists, keeping them in an iron grip, ‘’looks like you’re still as weak as ever.’’

‘’Quit dicking around,’’ Tommy futilely tried to get his hands out of Chase’s grip. He felt powerless, even as a beast. His vision flashed red. He wanted to lunge at Chase and gouge his throat out, ‘’you’re such...’’ Tommy growled as he struggled, ‘’an...asshole.’’

‘’Am I?’’ Chase laughed mockingly, ‘’at least I’m not a weakling, eh?’’ he let go of Tommy, who stumbled back, only to grab his wrist again and yank him back up like a rag doll, ‘’come on, at least make this fun for me.’’

‘’You _fucking_...’’ Tommy lunged for Chase.

Suddenly, Chase’s hands were on his forearms, locking him in place. The maliciousness was gone from his face as if he’d taken off a mask at the end of a play. Instead, he grinned, ‘’good. You’re finally getting it,’’ his eyes glowed and in response, Tommy felt his gaze sharpen behind his useless glasses. Something rose from the pit of his stomach, overtaking his limbs. Chase shoved Tommy backwards, hard.

When they hit the grass, they were both beasts.

Chase landed on top of Tommy and his breath was knocked out of him. Not because of the impact but because he was now gazing down at a black leopard with midnight-dark fur and the most startling aureate eyes. Tommy in beast form took advantage of his hesitation, even though Chase had not planned on doing anything past provoking Tommy’s shift. The former human flipped Chase off with the whole power of his body and they ended up tumbling around in the grass, snarling at each other, until Tommy landed on top. His vision still flashed red. There was something holding back the rage, however. It told him not to hurt Chase. To protect him instead.

Tommy ignored that part, remembering what Chase had done when he changed Tommy. Chase gave out a pained roar when Tommy viciously bit into his shoulder, sinking his teeth as far as they would go and shaking his head, ripping the wound to shreds. Chase could have thrown his bond off, but he didn’t. He knew he deserved it. The bite, the pain – Tommy’s wrath. The black leopard pulled back, his maw now matted with Chase’s blood. Chase didn’t move, even as Tommy shifted, opening his jaws wide and going for his stomach. More than Tommy’s fangs, what hurt was the knowledge that Tommy hated Chase enough to want to seriously hurt him.

Tommy’s teeth never sank into Chase’s stomach.

With a pissed-off roar, a snow leopard shot through the air. Vicky slammed into Tommy, throwing him right off Chase. She landed on top and pinned Tommy down with her paws, roaring in fury in his face. Chase got up, his hurt shoulder screaming in pain. Clumsily, he ran for Vicky and threw her off Tommy like she had done a second before, giving her a warning growl. He stood between his sister and his bond.

Tommy shifted back first, gasping and shaking and naked. Chase followed close after, feeling slightly woozy from blood loss. The wound would not kill him, not even close, but it hurt like a fucker and he’d need at least an hour to heal enough to move his arm. He felt himself melt back into human form and he sat in front of Tommy, shielding him from the snow leopard, not even bothering to hide his nakedness. Somehow, even with the his bloody shoulder, he felt satisfaction that Tommy had finally hurt him back.

*~*~*

Alfie lay still under Jordan’s arm in the bed. Over the last two weeks he’d gotten used to Jordan embracing him at night. He didn’t get frightened that Jordan would make a move on him anymore. He even admitted to himself that he did enjoy the warmth and the weight of his arm and the fact that someone was holding him. Alfie was embarrassed about what happened at the bar (he did not, unfortunately, black out) but Jordan didn’t make a big deal out of it – he took Alfie out to random places, in Brecon and beyond, nearly every day and Alfie started to relax around him. He found that he hated him on default. He was used to hating him when, really, it wasn’t hate anymore. One could barely call it a strong dislike. As it stood, Alfie was pretty much neutral to his bond. He didn’t mind his cuddles at night and spending time with him was, sometimes, almost fun.

Jordan often talked before bed. Just something small, like how he was glad they got to go out today. When Alfie felt Jordan stroke his hip, he knew this was one of those nights, ‘’if we had a child, what would we call it?’’ he asked out of nowhere.

Alfie stiffened, ‘’we’re not having kids,’’ he said coldly.

‘’Yeah, I know you don’t want to,’’ Jordan said gently, hand going up and down slowly, ‘’but if we did, what would you want its name to be? Do you have one that you always wanted?’’ Alfie did not reply, ‘’I always thought Nathan was a nice name. What do you think?’’

‘’I think,’’ Alfie grabbed Jordan’s hand from behind and yanked it off his hip, ‘’that I don’t want you to touch me today.’’

‘’Hey, I didn’t mean-‘’

‘’Seriously, Jordan,’’ Alfie snapped. His heart was hammering like wild in his chest and he had no idea why. Was he having a heart attack? No, the hammering didn’t feel bad. It just made adrenaline race through his veins. Nathan. It was a _nice_ name. Alfie could almost imagine a kid to pin the name to. A kid that looked like them... ‘’just don’t touch me tonight.’’

There was a moment of silence, ‘’sorry,’’ Jordan murmured, ‘’do you want me to go sleep on the couch?’’

‘’No, just...’’ Alfie closed his eyes, irritated. Why did Jordan have to be so courteous? Now he felt almost bad for snapping at him over something so futile as a conversation about names, ‘’just lay down and go to sleep.’’

‘’Yeah, okay...’’ Jordan sounded a bit lost but Alfie felt him settle down under the covers, ‘’good night,’’ he added as an afterthought.

‘’Night,’’ Alfie grumbled back.

*~*~*

Tommy sat down on the couch in Chase’s empty bedroom and rubbed his face, sighing. Now that the anger disappeared, he hated that he dipped to Chase’s level by biting him like that. He could feel the soft flesh as if he was still biting it. He knew it must have hurt like hell. He felt bad, guilty. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew Chase deserved it. But now that he did what Chase had to him, and he’d been as cruel and mean to him as Chase had been at the beginning...he had nothing to be angry about anymore. There was still the whole kidnapping thing but during one of his conversations with Seon she’d told him that after the three months newly made beasts are allowed back into society. That meant Tommy would be allowed to go back to uni as he doubted Chase would force him to stay. Now with them being pretty much on equal ground, Tommy found it hard to keep holding a grudge against Chase, especially since every instinct in his body wanted him to protect and care for his bond, as well as to be protected and cared for.

The doors opened with a quiet creak.

Tommy raised his head in time to see Chase close the doors. He was shirtless and a bandage was plastered to a large portion of his shoulder and chest. Tommy’s gut sank at the sight of it. He felt guilty as hell. He said nothing, eyes flicking up to Chase’s face. His features were soft, almost worried. More open than Tommy had seen them. He dropped his gaze to his hands in his lap. Neither said anything but a moment later, Tommy felt warm fingers slide over his cheek. Chase’s thumb stroked Tommy’s cheekbone. The former human did not slap his hand away; he held his breath, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ Chase whispered, ‘’for everything. I’m sorry, Tommy. I’ll do better.’’  He was awful at apologies. He didn’t know what else to say, but he felt that maybe now that Tommy had his outburst, they could start over.

Tommy let out a shaky breath. Chase slid his other hand over his cheek and raised his head. Tommy wouldn’t meet his eyes. That was fine. That was to be expected. Chase didn’t expect a miracle, not after all he had done. He just wanted to make sure Tommy felt safe around him. He bent down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the top of Tommy’s head.

Chase returned to the bed. He wasn’t fool enough to ask Tommy if he wanted to join him.

*~*~*

Finn woke up with a gasp that could have passed as a scream and shot up in bed. He was breathing hard and sweating. It was early. The sun was beginning to rise over the valley. Finn rubbed his face. The images from his nightmare, so vivid and bloody, filled with claws and fangs and glowing eyes, flashed across his eyes. He knew they would fade soon. He tried to calm his breath.

Alt stirred and then sat up. Finn felt a sleep-warmed, large hand on his back, rubbing in slow, soothing circles. He took his hands away from his face, feeling himself settle already. He shuddered violently, ‘’did you have a nightmare?’’ Alt asked quietly. Finn nodded. In the next instance, Alt was drawing him closer. Finn rested his head against his chest gratefully feeling, more than anything, that he didn’t want to be alone. He closed his eyes, willing his breath to settle. Alt wrapped his strong arms around his bond, ‘’my mom told me once that nightmares for beasts are more vivid.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Finn murmured, shivering once more. Alt stroked his back.

‘’Are you cold?’’

‘’No,’’ Finn pressed his forehead into Alt’s chest, ‘’I feel like I can’t breathe properly. Can we go outside?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Alt let go of Finn and stood on the bed. He opened the ceiling window, ‘’come,’’ he extended his hand to a confused Finn, who let himself be pulled up. Finn yelped when Alt grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up till he was sitting on the edge of the window, on the roof. He shuffled down, careful not to fall, as Alt clambered out, pulling the covers from the bed with him. He sat down by Finn in the dark and tossed the covers around him. Finn looked out at the valley and his breath caught at the explosion of pink and purple and orange on the horizon as the sun rose.

Finn glanced at his bond, ‘’Alt?’’ when the dragon looked at him, he extended out the covers. Alt, almost shyly, shuffled in next to Finn and wrapped the covers around his shoulder, too, so that they were cocooned together. Finn’s body automatically leaned closer to Alt. He turned back to the sunset. The shivers from the nightmare faded away as he smiled at the sky, ‘’you have a nose for beautiful things,’’ Finn told Alt.

In response, Alt nudged his nose against Finn’s hair. Finn could feel him smile and he chuckled, ‘’smooth,’’ still grinning, he turned to Alt.

His grin faltered as their noses brushed when Alt pulled back slightly at the same time. Finn gave a little gasp but neither jerked away; neither seemed to be breathing. Slowly, Alt leaned a little bit closer, resting his forehead against Finn’s. He was staring into Finn’s eyes with his own kind, gentle brown gaze. Finn suddenly had the urge to touch him. He reached out, brushing a wonder-filled finger against his jaw, rough from the morning’s stubble. Then the back of his hand. Then he cupped Alt’s cheek fully. It felt warm against Finn’s palm. Before Finn knew what he was doing, his eyes had fluttered shut, and then...

And then they were kissing.

It was a soft meeting of lips at first, just a brush that took Finn’s breath away. Their lips met a couple of times in a series of long, slow, shallow kisses. And then, without a warning, Alt surged forward, slotting his lips against Finn’s. At the first brush of Alt’s tongue on his bottom lip, Finn realised what was happening. He flushed but did not pull away. It felt good. Right. Warm and soothing. He parted his lips and Alt slid his tongue inside, sampling Finn. Alt tasted like fresh air and smoke and warmth, if that had a taste. Finn melted into him, feeling as if the core of his stomach flare with fire that heated and dissolved the rest of his body. His fingers danced across Alt’s jaw, then over his throat, to rest on his chest under the covers.

They kissed and kissed and kissed. When Finn pulled back for breath, Alt brushed his lips over his cheek and temple and jaw, as if he couldn’t get enough of him. His warm hands caressed his waist and stroked his back under the thick blanket, soothing Finn into his arms. They stopped kissing when the sky was no longer black with hints of pink and purple but bright orange, slowly turning light blue. They rested their foreheads against each other’s, eyes closed, savouring each other’s presence. Then Finn folded into Alt’s arms as if he had been created especially for that reason and they watched dawn give way to day.


	17. Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! As always, a massive thank you to you all for your support & patience!!  
> No Q&A this week but if you have any questions, let me know ;)

The dinner on the 31st of May was the tensest anyone in Lirim had yet experienced. Phase 2 had crept up on everyone like a robber in the night. Tommy, having finally shifted (he refused to give credit for that to Chase) spent most of his time in the valley, learning to control his beast, ignoring the lessons completely. His mind, for days on end, replayed what had happened with Chase. Not the fight – but the apology after. It was a shit apology. But the kiss against his hair...that hadn’t been shit at all. Tommy quickly learned that the best way to blotch out that event from his mind was to not think at all – that also involved completely ignoring the upcoming second phase. Night-time, when he was on the couch, was the only time when his mind ran wild, so Tommy took to exhausting himself during the day by training, both his human and his beast form, to become stronger. By the time his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Chase, on the other hand, had ran himself up into a frenzy, spending every free moment thinking over every single outcome that phase 2 could bring. They ranged from Tommy beating him to death and running away through to a very awkward evening to a night filled with passionate sex – an impossible outcome that made even Chase cringe. The result was that Chase forced himself to stop thinking about it. Phase 2 and the connotations it carried were always at the back of his mind but he was nowhere near ready when it finally came around.

Finn was probably the only one who thought about phase 2 head on. After his kiss with Alt, Finn felt like a traitor. His friends suffered so much while he was blessed with kind-hearted Alt. They had all those plans to run away together, he and the boys – now he felt like he was betraying them. He didn’t initiate any more contact with Alt and Alt didn’t push him either. It was like that sunrise on the roof never happened. Still, Finn couldn’t ignore what he wanted, though he wasn’t sure what that was, exactly. He wondered what it would be like, doing it with Alt. It could be very painful. It could also be very good. Finn was pent up. He was a rather sexually active man – or had been, outside of Lirim. He brought girls to his tiny apartment regularly. He’d never done it with a man and that frightened him a bit. But he was pent up nonetheless, and whether it was because he liked Alt or simply craved touch, he didn’t know what he would do. Stuck in the library all day, he lost track of the days. As for Alt – well, no one knew what Alt was thinking. He kept his face impassive as a stone.

Strangely enough, no one knew what Eric was thinking, either. The man was cool and polite to Brín, showing no interest in his bond whatsoever, but the lack of the disgust that he had towards Brín at the beginning made everyone wonder how he would go about phase 2. Meanwhile, Brín dragged a baseball bat from his shed up to the bedroom in secret, just in case.

Alfie...well, Alfie didn’t know what to think. It was like his brain was not working. He wanted to hate Jordan but he couldn’t muster feelings stronger than disdain for him on most days. He’d grown so accustomed to Jordan’s presence. His bond kept his distance enough not to grit on Alfie – he knew he was walking a thin line for now. But the embraces at night...at the beginning, Alfie hadn’t even hated them. Now he...almost looked forward to them. He hated himself for it, and for the subtle lust he always felt for Jordan before bed. It was growing in the pit of his stomach like some kind of disease. Alfie tried to wank off – once. Jordan popped into his head immediately, and Alfie had to stop. Now he walked around, frustrated and easily aroused by Jordan’s smile or casual touch. He was afraid that if Jordan pushed him, even a little bit, he’d give in, if only to offer himself some relief.

And Jordan...all Jordan could do was hope.

With the mix of emotions at the dinner table, it was heavy and awkward and tense. The sense of nervous anticipation soiled the air. When dinner was finished, late at nine pm, having been eaten extremely slowly, no one seemed to want to move first, to begin phase 2.

Finally Alt, the eternal leader, stood and walked upstairs.

*~*~*

‘’I’m gonna take a shower,’’ Finn squeaked as soon as he walked into Alt’s green bedroom, much like he had when he first arrived in Lirim. Alt had been pretending like nothing was different from any night, changing into his white t-shirt and boxers for bed, but Finn could easily tell from the tension in his shoulders that they were both as nervous as each other. Alt did not protest as Finn disappeared in the en suite bathroom, locking the doors and peeling off his clothes. The freezing cold water that he didn’t bother to adjust cooled his nerves. He could feel the fire, to which he had been slowly getting used to, thrum in his veins. He felt hot and bothered. He stared at the blurry cacti on the windowsill through the transparent glass of the cabin. He let himself think of everything that had happened so far. He evaluated Alt in his head. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad being with him.

Had Alt hurt Finn? Well, he did kidnap him. Finn still remembered the deep, dark spiral of fear of that night, albeit faintly. But what else did Alt do, to ever make Finn scared? Finn’s fear stemmed from the kidnapping and Alt’s massive shape – but nothing else, really.

So what had Alt done to fix that first big mistake? For one, as soon as Finn came to Lirim, he changed his bandages from the accident on his motorbike, after saving him from drowning. He tried his hardest to make sure Finn felt safe and comfortable, even if that didn’t fully work – he didn’t make a move on him and he slept away from Finn, giving him his space. Despite Finn’s multiple escape attempts which, no matter how justified, infringed on every principle Alt had been fed on since his birth, the beast had never gotten mad or violent or even irritated with Finn’s escapes. Out of the four beasts, Alt had been the one trying the hardest to bond with Finn, taking him on walks and filling him in on his past. Then there were the flowers – sweet and shy and tentative; Alt’s gentle, endearing jealousy and instant care for his bond; the pizza and apologising on his knees...Alt’s greenhouse. The most precious thing in his life – something he so openly shared with Finn. The reassurance before the bite that no other beast offered their bonds. Most importantly, the ability to fly, to feel powerful – Alt had given that to him, even if Finn hadn’t wanted it in the beginning. And then...the hug in the forest. And the kiss on the rooftop.

Finn’s stomach twisted at the mere memory of it. Twisted in a good way. In a way that made Finn want to fling himself into Alt’s arms. And maybe he was making a mistake. Maybe the boys would be mad. Maybe after he did this, there’d be no going back, and he’d be stuck in Lirim forever. But Finn was not afraid of Alt – quite the opposite. He felt his heart flutter. His skin was chilled from the cold shower – he wanted Alt’s warmth. He wanted to fit into him like puzzle pieces, as they had on the rooftop.

Finn made up his mind.

He turned off the shower and stepped out onto the mat before it. He didn’t bother drying himself or gathering his clothes off the floor. He flicked the lights off and stepper back into the dark room, shutting the doors behind him.

Alt was sitting on the edge of the bed and his eyes widened when he saw Finn’s dripping, naked form, ‘’Finn, you’ll catch a cold!’’ he snatched the blanket from the bed and cross the room in a couple of steps, throwing it over Finn’s body. Finn immediately pushed the blanket off. It fell around his wet ankles. Alt stared at him, in shock. Finn ignored that look and pressed his hands to Alt’s hips, slipping them under his t-shirt to press against his hot skin. Alt’s brown eyes softened, ‘’Finn, we don’t have to...’’

‘’Shhh,’’ Finn was assured in his decision, ‘’arms up,’’ he whispered.

Alt obliged. Finn had to stand on his tip-toes to push the t-shirt over his bond’s head and Alt had to get it off his arms by himself. Before it even hit the floor next to the blanket, Finn pressed his hand against Alt’s rock-hard stomach and gently pushed him backwards till he sat on the bed. Finn tugged off his underwear. Like his stomach, Alt’s member was also rock hard and rather large, Finn observed with a gulp; the first bead of precome was glistening on the tip. Finn finally blushed, realising how turned on Alt was from just looking at him naked. Finn surged up and on top of Alt, pushing him backwards. They landed on a heap on the bed, lips connected. Finally Alt got over his shock. His large hands slid over Finn’s wet hips. In the next instance, Finn yelped against Alt’s lips as he was flipped onto his back.

Alt pushed Finn’s legs apart and settled between them. Heat flooded the pit of Finn’s stomach as the weight of Alt’s member rested against it, hard and promising. For a long while, they just kissed. Alt’s erection didn’t go down and Finn’s only grew. Alt took complete control over the kiss, ravishing Finn’s mouth with his while stroking his body, his waist and chest and neck, in long, slow movements, making Finn shiver against the mattress. Once he was satisfied with his bond’s lips, Alt transferred his mouth to Finn’s neck, moving it sensually against the freckles there, then his collarbones. His lips brushed against one of Finn’s nipples and the omega jerked into Alt’s touch involuntarily, his erection brushing against Alt’s. The heat in his stomach surge up and over the rest of his body, ‘’Alt...’’ Finn whined, needing release.

Alt leaned over him, reaching under the bed on his side. Finn latched his mouth onto his collarbone desperately. He couldn’t pin-point Alt’s taste but he immediately lost himself in it. Alt swiped the condom and lubricant from where he had put it under the bed a couple days before (just in case) and quickly coated his fingers in it. He shifted, sliding his hand between Finn’s legs. Finn went bright red, heart stuttering in his chest – finally he hesitated. Alt picked up on it straight away. He nudged his nose against the omega’s freckled cheek, inhaling his scent, ‘’what’s wrong?’’ he murmured.

‘’Nothing,’’ Finn assured in a whisper, sliding his hand into Alt’s short, black hair, ‘’just...never done it with a man before.’’

Alt kissed his temple, ‘’want to stop?’’

Finn doubted either of them could have stopped at that point, ‘’no.’’

Alt considered his response. Eventually he kissed his temple again and circled his entrance with a large finger. Finn inhaled sharply through his nose when Alt slid it inside him, with some resistance. The fire roared through Finn’s muscled. Suddenly they all loosened. Finn felt as if he’d melted into the covers as his instincts prepared him for his beast – the sensation was so strange he giggled. That is, until Alt slipped another finger inside him, meeting less resistance now that Finn was completely and utterly relaxed. He worked them in and out of Finn, who groaned and leaned his forehead against Alt’s shoulder. He couldn’t describe what it felt like. He’d always been better at painting what was in his head than articulating it. But he definitely liked it, he knew that much.

Alt admired Finn, the way his skin glowed in the moonlight that spilled from the ceiling window. His freckles looked like constellations. He was flushed beautifully and Alt just wanted to have him, but he worked a third finger inside his bond, just in case. His member was as big as the rest of him and Finn always seemed so tiny to him. This time, he felt Finn’s brows furrow against his shoulder as he cringed at the stretch. Alt slowed. For a couple of minutes, he worked on just stretching Finn. The omega dropped back on the bed, eyes shut. His frown slowly transformed into an expression of with-held, slightly confused pleasure. When Finn bit his lip, Alt finally decided he couldn’t wait anymore.

He withdrew his fingers, slipped the condom on, lubed up his member and positioned himself at Finn’s entrance, ‘’ready?’’ he asked, his breath coming out unevenly. His dragon reeled inside him, wanting to possess Finn. Alt chastised it for being a dominant prick.

‘’Mmmh,’’ Finn assured, eyes closed, breathing ragged.

Alt slid into Finn. At first, Finn tightened around him so much it was painful. Alt went as slowly as humanely possible and with another flood of fire from his beast, wanting to be mated, Finn relaxed again. The pain went away after a couple minutes, gradually replaced by a strange pressure that started to feel good. And then really good. Within the next couple minutes, Alt had Finn gasping and grasping at the covers. He leaned over his bond and pressed his lips to Finn’s neck, just because he wasn’t sure if he could kiss Finn properly on the mouth with the crazy pleasure that hit him like a brick. Just being inside his bond was enough to make him grunt in rapture. Finn wrapped his arms tightly around Alt’s neck, whimpering and moaning into his shoulder quietly.

Too quickly, it was over. Finn gave a muffled cry and came all over his stomach, the pleasure so fast and intense – thrice as powerful as when he was a human – that he blacked out. After a few more fast thrusts, Alt gave a low groan and filled the condom. He wanted to collapse on top of Finn, hold him close, but he forced himself to pull out first. He wasn’t worried when he saw that Finn was passed out; sometimes it happened during first times for newly made beasts, especially ones as powerful as Finn now was. By the time he tossed the condom away and cleaned Finn up, his omega was coming to.

Alt dumped himself on the bed, having retrieved the blanket, throughout satisfied – for now. He abandoned the blanket, instead pulling Finn on top of him. Finn settled his head onto Alt’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, ‘’no fair. I blacked out,’’ he mumbled sleepily.

Alt chuckled, the rumble making Finn vibrate, ‘’we’ll have a repeat soon,’’ he promised, putting his hand atop Finn’s hair. He slipped his fingers through the silvery blond strands, placing his other hand on Finn’s back. He stroked along his spine in long caresses. Finn in turn traced small circles against Alt’s chest. He slid his legs against Alt’s.

They fell asleep like that, sweaty and naked and tangled up in each other.

*~*~*  


After Chase went to his bedroom, Tommy went into the lounge to compose himself. He had a cigarette. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed to stay outside during phase 3. He had to go and face the monster under his bed – or, in this case, the beast in the bedroom. He walked up the stairs, bracing himself, and walked into the room. He decided his best approach would be to ignore Chase – it had worked before. So Tommy walked into the room and went straight for the couch. Before he could dump himself on it, he felt a warm, strong arm snake around his waist from behind, keeping him in place. Tommy whirled around and out of Chase’s grip, ‘’the hell are you doing?’’ he demanded. His arms covered in goose-bumps from being startled like that.

Chase stood before him, looking lost and confused, ‘’I-I don’t know...I was just...’’

‘’I’m not having sex with you,’’ Tommy snarled.

Chase scoffed, ‘’I know that, stupid,’’ he closed his eyes briefly, as if composing himself – or giving himself a pep talk. He opened them, gazing at his bond. Slowly, he reached out, and said softly, ‘’Tommy...’’

Tommy slapped his hand away and Chase flinched, like he had flinched when Vicky raised her hand against him. Tommy ignored the reaction, ‘’don’t touch me.’’

Tommy could tell Chase was losing his temper. Good. He could deal with an angry Chase. This new, soft, apologetic Chase was harder to figure out, ‘’Jesus, Tommy, I apologised already. What more do you want?’’

‘’For you to turn around, lay down in your bed and leave me the fuck alone,’’ Tommy snapped.

‘’Do you have to swea-‘’ Chase caught himself and shook his head, sighing in irritation, ‘’I just want to talk.’

‘’And I just want to sleep,’’ Tommy sat down on his couch and went to lie down.

Chase grabbed his arm, not too hard. Tommy reacted defensively, trying to throw him off. Chase had to slide to his knees to keep a hold on Tommy, who started spilling obscenities from his mouth, ‘’hold...still...’’ Chase growled out, grabbing Tommy’s other hand and managing to pin both by his sides.

‘’Fuck you!’’ Tommy yelled at him, kicking out.

‘’Stop, Jesus...ouch, Toothpick, quit it!’’ Chase barely managed to get out of range of Tommy’s legs, at the expense of letting Tommy’s hands go. He grabbed them again before Tommy could lay down and the struggle reassured, ‘’Christ, just stop already! Oi! Tommy! Tommy, _stop_!’’ Chase surged up, releasing Tommy’s hands. He slid his hands over Tommy’s face and his bond froze, hazel eyes going wide. The desire to protect his bond thrummed through Chase as he gazed into Tommy’s wide, frightened eyes, ‘’you’re afraid...’’

‘’I’m not,’’ Tommy’s voice was hoarse from yelling, ‘’I’m not afraid of you.’’

‘’You are,’’ Chase whispered. It was easy enough to tell, ‘’it’s my fault. I messed this all up.’’

‘’I’m not letting you fuck me.’’

‘’I know already, Tommy, Jesus,’’ Chase sighed but didn’t let go of Tommy’s face, ‘’I didn’t want to do it with you tonight. I just wanted to talk.’’

‘’About what?’’ Tommy snarled, defensive but still too scared of what Chase might do to move.

‘’About how to fix this.’’

‘’Fix what?’’

‘’Us.’’

Tommy laughed bitterly, ‘’there is no ‘us’.’’

‘’Yes, there is,’’ Chase said levelly, ‘’whether we like it or not. I made sure we’re tied to each other forever when I bonded with you. I want to fix this, Tommy. I’m tired of fighting you all the time; I’m sure you are, too. But I can’t fix it if you won’t let me.’’

‘’Oh, _now_ you want to be a Good Samaritan. Convenient.’’

‘’I don’t want to sleep with you.’’

‘’Bullshit.’’

‘’Tommy, just...’’ Tommy heard desperation creep into Chase’s voice, right before he surged up. Tommy moved his head to the side before Chase could kiss him. Neither had any idea where the sudden gesture had come from. It just...happened. Chase was as shocked and embarrassed as Tommy was. He dropped his hands from his bond’s face, ‘’...sorry.’’

‘’I want to go to sleep,’’ Tommy whispered.

‘’Yeah,’’ Chase stood and backed away, ‘’night,’’ he said emptily.

Tommy lay down on the couch with his back to Chase. Chase lay down on his bed.

Neither fell asleep.

*~*~*  


Maybe it was because he’d been hot wired to think he’d have sex that night, but as soon as Jordan lay down behind Alfie and put his arm around his waist to go to sleep, Alfie got hard. He flushed and went rigid in Jordan’s arms, hoping the beast wouldn’t realise.

Wishful thinking.

Jordan moved his hand from Alfie’s stomach to his shoulder, stroking it comfortingly, ‘’are you alright? You don’t have to be this tense.’’

‘’I’m fine,’’ Alfie said tightly, ‘’just tired.’’

Jordan hesitated, ‘’if you say so,’’ he said, unconvinced, dropping his arm back around Alfie’s waist.

That’s when his hand brushed against the front of Alfie’s PJ pants.

Both froze.

‘’You’re hard,’’ Jordan stated, as if it needed to be said.

‘’Not because of you,’’ Alfie snapped. Jordan’s hand slid almost in wonder over Alfie’s bulge and the omega jerked in his arms, ‘’Jordan!’’

Suddenly, Alfie found himself flipped onto his back, Jordan looming over him, ‘’let me relieve you,’’ Jordan blurted.

Alfie stared at him, ‘’you’re crazy...’’

‘’If you got hard randomly, you must be pent up.’’

‘’I can deal with it-‘’ Alfie inhaled sharply when Jordan pressed his hand to his front again. As much as he didn’t want to admit, it felt good. He almost wanted to buck his hips, provide some friction.

‘’Please,’’ Jordan said, ‘’you don’t have to do anything back to me.’’

‘’Oh, yeah?’’ Alfie asked sceptically, going for that instead of embarrassment, ‘’and what exactly is the benefit of touching someone else without getting off yourself?’’

Jordan stared into his eyes intensely, ‘’the benefit of getting to touch you.’’

Alfie glared down at Jordan but his argument was convincing. Or maybe Alfie’s underwear was becoming just a tad bit cramped, ‘’fine,’’ he barked, ‘’you can get me off once. Don’t treat this like a regular thing. Just tonight. And it doesn’t mean anything.’’

By the time Alfie stopped talking, Jordan was already halfway through pulling off his PJ bottoms and underwear. Alfie’s erection sprung up and he could have sworn he saw stars twinkle in Jordan’s dark blue eyes. He wanted to groan and tell Jordan he changed his mind – his bond was way too excited about this. Instead, he closed his eyes and pretended it was some girl in the club giving him a quick handjob.

That’s when he felt the first of the kisses, just below his bellybutton; it made the omega’s stomach do a somersault. Alfie’s eyes flew open, ‘’whoa, whoa, whoa, you didn’t say you’d do it with your _mouth_!’’ he cried.

Jordan didn’t seem bothered, kissing down Alfie’s lower stomach a couple more times and Alfie could hardly protest when suddenly Jordan’s hot mouth slid over his aching member. Alfie moaned, despite himself, and Jordan felt himself grow hard in his boxers. At that point, Alfie didn’t care anymore. His eyes fluttered shut. He threw his head back and lost himself in the sensation of something fucking finally touching him there. Jordan picked up the pace and Alfie could have cried. Bliss rolled over him in waves. He knew he wouldn’t last long and he didn’t even feel embarrassed about that. After weeks, he needed release and Jordan was providing it. Alfie felt a bit better about the whole thing, knowing he was simply using Jordan as a warm mouth.

As the pleasure built up, Alfie bit his lip and slid his hand into Jordan’s dark hair, gripping it as he vigorously pumped his head up and down. A couple seconds later, he came, ‘’fucker,’’ he snarled when Jordan swallowed every last drop and Alfie’s stomach fluttered at the knowledge.

Jordan re-appeared from between Alfie’s legs, wiping the corner of his mouth. He gave Alfie a dopey, love-struck grin, ‘’liked that?’’

Alfie pulled up his pants quickly and threw the covers over himself. The blush finally rolled over his body. He felt the bed shift as Jordan got up and disappeared in the bathroom. He came back maybe ten minutes later, having relieved himself. And Alfie realised he couldn’t do it. It had been a stupid idea, the whole thing with the blowjob. Now he couldn’t face Jordan. He felt stupid and weak for giving in. Before his bond could put an arm around him, he grabbed the blankets and got off the bed, dumping himself on the couch before it.

Though Jordan didn’t protest verbally, Alfie could practically smell the disappointment from the bed.

*~*~*

‘’Brín,’’ Eric said calmly when his bond finally made it to the bedroom.

‘’Asshole,’’ Brín made no move to approach.

‘’Ah, I see you still insist on calling me that,’’ Eric said, unfazed. He undid the buttons on the cuffs of his white shirt, then started on his collar, ‘’take off your clothes, please,’’ he said as if asking a nurse to pass the stethoscope.

‘’I told you already. We’re not having sex,’’ Brín said darkly.

Eric sighed but didn’t even look up from undoing his buttons, ‘’this is an important part of becoming a beast’s bond, Brín. The three phases are extremely important in tradition.’’

‘’What’s the point?’’ Brín mocked, ‘’I’m too old to have children anyway.’’

‘’You are older than the desired age, but we may still get lucky,’’ Eric said calmly, ‘’besides, we don’t start trying for children until phase 3. For now, this is for bonding,’’ he slid his shirt off, revealing a slim, lightly muscled body.

‘’For bonding?’’ Brín snorted without humour, ‘’ _for bonding_ , you should try taking me to dinner.’’

‘’Enough,’’ Eric said curtly, taking a step towards Brín, ‘’I’m sure you’ll like it once we get into it,’’ he said it in a way that made Brín realise that this was another job for him – another procedure to go through, like the countless ones he went through at work.

‘’Don’t touch me,’’ Brín whispered, taking a step back.

‘’Come here,’’ Eric said, impatiently.

Brín surged, but not for Eric – around him. He slid to his knees, grabbed the metal baseball bat from where he hid it under the bed and jumped to his feet, ‘’I’m _sick_ and _tired_ of you telling me what to do!’’ he yelled at his bond.

‘’Put that down, Brín,’’ Eric said emotionlessly.

‘’Oh, you want me to put it down?’’ Brín gave him a grin that told Eric he was about to break down completely, ‘’here. I’m _putting it down_ ,’’ and he slammed the bat into the ceramic vases that held Eric’s expensive sake. They shattered, spluttering the red walls with the liquid. Before Eric could react, Brín sprung over the bed and smashed the bat into the window, breaking the glass. It felt good, destroying Eric’s room. It felt good to make Eric see how he’d made Brín feel.

‘’Brín, stop!’’ Eric demanded.

Brín ran for his office before Eric realised what he was doing. He kicked the door open. Eric flew in after him just as Brín smashed his bat into his laptop, destroying keys and the screen and the multitude of data, court cases and information held on the hard-drive. He couldn’t stop. He smashed holes in the walls, in the window, in the desk.

He was panting when Eric finally grabbed his arm. Brín dropped the bat, whirled round and delivered a sharp, painful slap across Eric’s face that made his head snap to the side. Time seemed to still.

Brín stood there in the middle of the mess he created, panting and glaring. He felt like he’d either start laughing hysterically or sobbing. Eric slowly turned his head, touching his red cheek as if in a trance, ‘’satisfied?’’ he asked hollowly. Brín said nothing. He suddenly felt very afraid. He could feel the rage simmering just below Eric’s skin. Knew he was about to explode. Eric dropped his hand from his cheek, ‘’you want to leave this place so badly?’’ Eric hissed and gestured to the doors, ‘’be my guest. I don’t need you.’’

Brín laughed – so hysteria it was, ‘’I’d love to but you’ve made it impossible. The system-‘’

Eric laughed right back and somehow it felt like he’d just slapped Brín back, ‘’you were never _on_ the system. No one is going to stop you at the border. No one is going to recognise you as my bond because _you are not mine_. You never were and you never will be. I don’t want you. So go. Leave. Find some bridge to live the rest of your miserable life under.’’

Brín stared at Eric and, to his horror, felt his eyes fill with tears. Why? _Why_? Why did Eric’s words _hurt_? He didn’t care about Eric. He _didn’t_. Eric was just a selfish, arrogant beast. There was nothing good about him. So why...why did Brín’s heart squeeze like that? Before Eric could say anything more, Brín sprinted past him and out of his room and down the stairs. He bumped into Vicky in the lobby; the beast yanked on his wrist before he fell, ‘’Brín-‘’

‘’He doesn’t want me,’’ Brín gushed, ‘’he said I can go. I’m not in the system, so I can go...don’t chase me down, please, I can’t...I need to...’’ he knew he had to calm down or he’d have a panic attack.

Vicky put two hands on Brín’s shoulders, ‘’I was outside; I heard,’’ she said glumly, ‘’I was just going to offer to drive you into town, where you can buy a ticket out of this miserable place.


	18. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings! Thank you all for your massive support, as always!! <3

The day after phase 2, the boys were expected to begin eating breakfast with their bonds in the dining room.

Finn woke up tangled in Alt’s arms for the first time. Any other day, he knew he would have lain there, stroking his hands over his bond’s skin and marvelling at his warmth. However as he woke up, he felt a nagging sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. He’d heard the fight between Brín and Eric the night before – his beast hearing picked up on it, though he couldn’t distinguish the words, just the sound of their yelling and smashing. It woke him up. He’d listened, worried, but then everything went quiet. Alt woke up, too. They lay in the darkness in silence for over thirty minutes before Alt started kissing him softly as if to make his worry go away. Then they had sex again. In the morning, as Finn’s dread made him sit up in bed, his body ached. He felt totally and utterly ravished.

Alt reached out, still lying down, and stroked the back of his hand down Finn’s pale arm, ‘’you okay?’’ he murmured.

Finn bit his lip and glanced at his bond – and now lover, ‘’do you think Brín is okay?’’

Alt’s hand paused and then he sat up, the covers pooling around his naked waist, ‘’Eric wouldn’t hurt him.’’

‘’Wouldn’t he?’’ having heard the screaming of the night before, a lot of it having been done by Brín, he wasn’t so sure, ‘’I guess I just need to see him.’’

‘’Breakfast will be soon, anyway,’’ Alt said and stood. Finn flushed at his nakedness even as the beast pressed a kiss to his silvery hair, ‘’you don’t have the option of sleeping in anymore,’’ his voice held amusement.

Finn’s violet eyes slid to Alt’s exposed, muscular butt-cheeks as he walked to the wardrobe to pull out clean clothes. Had it not been for the worry that lingered in Finn, he would have probably dragged Alt back into bed again. Yesterday had been amazing. Finn’s first orgasm had been, literally, mind blowing. He thought that if he did allow Alt to do it, it would hurt and he wouldn’t like it. That it would become a chore, something Finn would go along with because he cared for Alt as a person. Now he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop himself from having Alt make love to him every night, at least twice.

Finn’s thoughts returned to Brín and he quickly got dressed, following Alt out of the room and down the stairs to the lounge, where everyone else was already. Jordan sat next to Alfie at the table; Tommy sat on the opposite side to Tommy. Eric sat by Vicky, staring at his plate, jaw clenched. Finn stopped by the table, set with untouched food, and frowned, ‘’where’s Brín?’’ from the heavy atmosphere, he knew everyone else had also heard the fight and no one had dared to ask about it yet. Fear suddenly gripped Finn’s heart – if Brín wasn’t there then maybe he was hurt. Maybe Eric had done something to him after all, ‘’Where’s Brín?’’ Finn demanded again, voice going higher, pitchy with panic.

His jumbled nerves settled a little when Alt slid a hand down his back to the small of it; Tommy’s and Alfie’s eyes shifted to Alt’s hand as they put two and two together. ‘’Eric,’’ Alt said in a quiet, impassive voice.

Eric finally looked up. He aimed to look casual but everyone clearly saw him compose himself, blink and relax his jaw, then shrug – too practiced, too calculated to be natural, ‘’I told him he could leave.’’

Finn gaped, ‘’you _what_!?’’

‘’Calm down,’’ Eric snapped at him, earning him a warning growl from Alt which he ignored, ‘’he’s probably only made it to Brecon.’’

Tommy stood suddenly, his chair clattering back, surprising everyone. He slammed his hands on the table and hissed at Eric, ‘’you kicked him out in the middle of the night to stumble around a _fucking_ valley!? Because he wouldn’t let you _fuck_ him!?’’

‘’Tommy-‘’ Chase’s voice was not snappy but concerned.

‘’Shut up, Chase,’’ Tommy didn’t even acknowledge him.

‘’He’ll come back-‘’ Eric tried.

Tommy snorted, ‘’you’re more stupid than I thought you were if you really believe that.’’

Alfie stood, too. He would not haul Brín back to Lirim, not if he finally managed to get out. He had no agreement with Eric, like Alfie had with Jordan – but if Brín was out in the valley somewhere, lost and probably dehydrated, he had to find him. Then Alfie’s mind shifted to what Brín’s life looked like before and his resolve stuttered. Maybe Brín was unhappy with Eric but at least he was healthy and safe in Lirim – as a beast out in the streets, without his guitar, who knew how he would get by, ‘’we need to find him,’’ he said, voice trembling slightly.

‘’Alfie...’’ Jordan put his hand on Alfie’s on the table, in an effort to comfort him.

Alfie allowed it, shifting wide eyes to his bond, ‘’Jordan, please...’’

Jordan nodded and turned to Eric, ‘’Alfie is right.’’

Eric leaned back in his chair, eyes darkening. He crossed his arms over his chest, ‘’since when do you take orders from him?’’

‘’Oh, fuck off, Eric,’’ Jordan snarled and Chase inhaled sharply. Finn remembered that Jordan ranked lower than Eric, ‘’we’re all tired of your attitude. You’ve become a right asshole since you bonded with Brín which, by the way, is all your fault. We’re all worried about Brín.’’

‘’I’m not,’’ Eric said, though he didn’t sound convincing. His voice faltered slightly.

‘’Clearly,’’ Jordan said coldly.

‘’We need to find him,’’ Alt said, surprising everyone by his sudden input. Finn nodded, but Eric shook his head.

‘’He’ll come back. He will,’’ he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Eric unfolded his arms and Finn realised that he had done it to hide his trembling fingers.

‘’He could be hurt if he’s in the valley,’’ Tommy pressed, ‘’we should go look-‘’

‘’He’s not in the valley,’’ Vicky spoke for the first time, calmly. Everyone else fell silent.

‘’How do you know?’’ Finn demanded.

‘’Because I personally drove him to Brecon last night. He’s long gone by now.’’

Everyone stared. Vicky, unfazed, took a casual sip from her tea-cup.

*~*~*

It was clear nothing would be decided at breakfast. Vicky wouldn’t say where exactly she deposited Brín and seemed to think the best thing to do was to let him go. Chase was neutral. Eric stubbornly believed that Brín would come back, having nowhere else to go. Alfie was near hysterical and stormed out of breakfast. Finn and Tommy were a mess of worry and anger and fear. Alt was impassive and didn’t seem to push either side on the batter. Jordan was the only beast who firmly sided with the former humans about having to find Brín, but nothing was resolved. The breakfast quickly broke apart.

Alt and Finn were the only ones left in the lounge ten minutes later. Alt made as if to leave but Finn reached out and grabbed his sleeve, ‘’Alt, can we...’’ he faltered when Alt turned, but his bond gazed down at him with warm brown eyes.

‘’Can we what?’’ he prompted gently, turning fully. He slid his hands over Finn’s hips and Finn’s stomach gave an excited flip, but Finn forced it to calm down. This wasn’t the time.

‘’Fly around for a bit? Maybe Eric is right – maybe Brín came back but got lost. Or maybe he’s still in Brecon. Maybe we could spot him...’’

‘’And do what?’’ Alt asked, ‘’do you really want to bring him back here?’’ Alt sighed and his stone-face gave way to one of concern, ‘’I love Eric like a brother. But even I know how bad he is as a bond. Maybe this is better for Brín?’’

‘’It should be,’’ Finn rubbed his face with his hands, ‘’but it’s not,’’ he dropped his hands, ‘’Brín doesn’t have anything. When Eric found him, he’d been living on the streets. You know he can’t do that when he’s a beast. He’ll get in trouble. And even if he makes it to Ireland – because that’s where he’ll be going – what will he do? He’s been in prison, he’s told us. He doesn’t have qualifications or money or connections. He has _nothing_ , Alt. Only us. Letting Brín go is not the answer – we need to fix Eric to make this relationship work, not kick Brín out.’’

Alt looked at him for a moment before finally leaning down to kiss his temple, ‘’you’re as smart as you look,’’ he murmured and pulled Finn outside.

They shifted in minutes and set out. Finn’s flying was still very clumsy but he urged Alt on. He read from Alt’s body that they couldn’t get too low. People knew that ancient beast families excited but they never saw them and seeing a dragon descend on the small town of Brecon would probably shock them half to death. They had to stay out of sight, which would limit their success rate, but there was nothing to be done. Alt flew ahead to scout Brecon from air. It was largely useless since he couldn’t get anywhere near close enough to spot Brín on the streets, if he was there. Finn figured he’d have more luck spotting a random person in the sea of the green valleys, though he doubted Eric would ever return. That would mean he willingly returned to Eric and he wouldn’t do that.

Finn pried on for hours, even though he got tired easily, unaccustomed to flying for a long while. Alt tried to get him to come down a couple of times and eventually just flew under him in case Finn’s fatigue made him change mid-air and fall. Eventually, having flown from one end of the valley and back twice, plus to Brecon thrice, Finn had to admit Brín wasn’t anywhere near the Beacon. If they were to find him before he was lost and alone and vulnerable forever, they’d have to set out on foot.

Brín could not make it to Ireland.

 

Finn landed on the ground first and shifted back. Now that he was in human form, the fatigue hit him ten times as hard and his knees buckled. He fell to his knees in the grass, panting and shaking. The sudden tiredness made any control over his fragile mental state shatter and he began sobbing. By the sudden violent wind that ruffled the grass around him, Finn knew Alt was landing. A moment later his wings closed around Finn but when the former human opened his eyes, Alt was before him in his naked human form. His massive wings still sprung from his back, smaller and shrinking, too heavy to lift for Alt in human form. Alt trailed them on the floor as he gathered Finn to him with them and wrapped his arms around him.

‘’I’I’m so w-worried about h-him...’’ Finn sobbed into Alt’s shoulder and then hiccupped, ‘’h-he always takes care of u-us...a-and now w-we can’t...’’ he sniffled, ‘’can’t even...take c-care of him...’’

Alt rubbed his back soothingly, ‘’we’ll find him,’’ was all he said.

*~*~*

Alfie refused to talk about what happened in the night with Jordan. He did not acknowledge the blow job and snapped at Jordan any time he brought it up. Alfie was on edge what with Brín’s disappearance. On one hand, he wanted Brín to be free, for all of them. On the other, he knew he wouldn’t last long out there, especially without his guitar. When Seon notified them that dinner was ready, Jordan was calling his beast friends, notifying them of Brín’s disappearance while Alfie sat on the couch, racking his brain for where Brín could have gone. He was going to Ireland, there was no doubt about that, but which way would he go? Would he return to where Eric found him first? With each minute that went by, they went further from finding him. Without Eric’s cooperation, it would be hard to follow his scent, already weakened after so many hours. Alfie was determined to find Brín. He would not let Eric hurt him, but he wanted Brín to be safe and happy with all of them, in a place where he would be warm and fed and healthy.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Tommy appeared in them, breathing hard, ‘’Alfie, the organisation!’’

Alfie stood, ‘’the what?’’

But Jordan rose, too, and he looked panicked, ‘’oh no...I didn’t even think about that...’’

‘’What are you talking about?’’ Alfie demanded. His heart gave a nervous thump as he looked between Tommy’s and Jordan’s frightened expressions.

‘’Chase told me about them a while ago,’’ Tommy ranted, ‘’they’re this off-radar group...well not really a group, just some radical people who are really into tradition and keeping the honour of the beasts and stuff...anyway, they go after runaway beasts and drag them back to their bonds. Sometimes they even do...worse stuff. It doesn’t happen often but they do it for higher ranking bonds because ruling and leading families are important and...shit if they get Brín they could-‘’

‘’Alt needs to call them off!’’ Alfie said, eyes widening as he thought about what this organisation of fanatics could do if they find out about Brín running away.

‘’They’re not under Alt’s control,’’ Jordan shook his head, ‘’they’ve been a problem since forever. Like a sect,’’ his eyes suddenly went from scared to stone-hard, ‘’we’re acting, now. I’m getting a search party going.’’

Tommy stared at him from behind his now-useless round glasses, ‘’but Eric-‘’

‘’I don’t care what Eric says,’’ Jordan’s voice was as hard as his expression, ‘’he can sit miserably in his office for all I care. We’re getting him back.’’

For the first time, Alfie felt something akin to respect for Jordan stir inside him. He nodded, ‘’yeah, we are. And this time we’ll make sure he wants to stay.’’

*~*~*

By the time the search party gathered in the lounge of Lirim that evening, Eric finally broke.

All higher-ranking beasts in the area, having some lower rankers waiting for their call, were spaced out around the lounge. Nana Hollowman, a member of the branch family of the Zhangs, in charge of birds. A woman with skin as black as coffee beans, tall and sleek and elegant, reminding Alfie of an African Queen – Khadijah Andrade, the head of the leading family in charge of horses. Her wife, Jocelyn, was a small blonde. Then there were Thaddeus and Florence Allbright, a pair of dark skinned, middle aged lion-beasts in charge of ruling wild-cat beasts in Africa. Tommy, Alfie and Finn were there, as well as Jordan and Alt. With Miss Medrano, Irena, Napoleon and Bob, they made a pretty powerful team.

To everyone’s surprise, Eric came down from his wrecked office before the search party gathered. No one could read him. But when the search party was finally complete, he led the meeting. He gave out directions and missions and information, and he sent everyone on their way. The search party gathered their belongings from the lounge a little before seven pm, ready to begin the search – some were going by car, others in beast form. Jordan was taking a couple on the bikes. Alfie stopped Eric, grabbing his arm, as everyone filed out of Lirim.

‘’What?’’ he asked Alfie in a strangely empty voice.

‘’Do you really want to find Brín?’’ Alfie asked.

Eric blinked his blue eyes at Alfie. ‘’I...’’ he hesitated, rubbed his temple, ‘’...yes.’’

Alfie dug his fingers into Eric’s arm, ‘’if it’s just because you feel guilty-‘’

Suddenly, Eric raised his free arm and put his hand in the air. Alfie could visibly see that his fingers shook. Eric’s brows scrunched up, ‘’I’ve been like this all day. I...I don’t get it. Why? I’m frantic. I can’t calm down. I can’t think properly. I don’t even _care_ that Brín destroyed my room and my office and all the work on my hard drive. I don’t get it...’’ his voice quietened as he stared at his trembling hand in confusion, ‘’why am I like this? We weren’t close...I don’t like him. I _don’t_ like him. So why...’’

Alfie’s fingers loosened on Eric’s arm and the man dropped his hand. Alfie let go, ‘’I hope you sort your thoughts out soon,’’ he said quietly, ‘’because I have a feeling you’ll need to make Brín a lot of promises if you’re to ever bring him back here.’’

Eric stared at his shoes, ‘’let’s just find him first.’’

*~*~*  


Neither Tommy nor Chase could sleep.

Tommy lay on his back on his couch, his blankets thrown haphazardly over his waist. He stared at the ceiling. There was no word from the search party and Tommy and Chase, being the youngest, had eventually been sent back from combing through Brecon, in case Brín returned to Lirim. A couple of Lirim’s inhabitants had come back already, empty handed. Most of the search party searched on, ‘’Tommy?’’ came Chase’s voice from the bed, in the dark, ‘’are you awake?’’

Tommy flicked his eyes sideways, to where Chase lay on his bed. He was on the very edge of his bed, arm dangling aimlessly over the side. His eyes glowed a little, like the eyes of a wild cat at night. For a second, Tommy contemplated faking sleep, but Chase looked so miserable he gave in with a sigh, ‘’no.’’

‘’Can I draw you?’’

‘’The fuck?’’ Tommy frowned at the ceiling, ‘’no.’’

‘’I’ll give you a beer.’’

Tommy paused. He hadn’t had a beer since he came to Lirim. At the banquet, they had wine, which tasted gross. Tommy missed drinking beer, like he had in uni. He was tense and frustrated and worried and he knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep. Maybe alcohol would at least relax him a little, ‘’two beers,’’ he grumbled.

‘’As many beers as you want.’’

‘’Fine.’’

Tommy heard Chase get up and a moment later he appeared at the foot of Tommy’s couch, ‘’get up, then.’’

Tommy frowned. He assumed Chase would sketch him like last time, but apparently not. Fuelled by the prospect of beer, Tommy got up. They walked, barefoot, out of Chase’s room and up to the third floor. It was dark, which was all the better because Tommy did not see the paintings of the previous owners of Lirim in the corridor of paintings. He followed Chase by sound. Eventually he slipped behind Chase into his study, where Chase flicked on the lights, closing the doors. Tommy cringed at the sudden burst of light, blinked a couple of times...and his eyes widened, ‘’your paint,’’ he blurted, staring at the ridiculously beautiful paintings that hung on every surface of the art study. They were delicate and full of emotion and wonder...Tommy would have never thought that rough, grumpy, video-game-loving Chase could paint stuff like that.

Chase ignored Tommy’s remark, a little embarrassed at showing his bond his work. He busied himself with digging out his fridge from under his work and pulling out a beer. He tossed it to Tommy who caught it. Chase grabbed the stool that stood in front of his canvas and dragged it in front of the cupboard that held his supplies. He cleared away some half-used tubes of oil paint and hefted himself up. He pointed to the stool, ‘’sit,’’ he told Tommy, reaching for his art pad where it rested on top of a couple mini canvases.

Chase flipped to a clean page, grabbing a soft pencil as Tommy uncertainly perched on top of the stool. He opened the can and took a heavy gulp, ‘’um...what do you want me to do?’’

‘’Just sit there. Try not to move,’’ Chase was already in drawing-mode. He, too, needed to relax. He liked Brín, a lot. They got each other. Chase didn’t feel weird, having Brín in his space. The fact that Eric drove Brín to running away...it angered Chase. He wished he’d done something before it happened.

Chase pressed the pencil to the paper and started sketching in fast, short strokes. He drew the outline of Tommy’s face, his neck and shoulders, the vague shape of his black hair. Then he started on his features. The shape of his eyes. His nose; small. Chase hadn’t noticed that. His lips, slightly moist from the beer he drank; Chase didn’t miss the tongue darting out to lick off a couple of drops. The ears that stuck out, a little adorably. Thin eyebrows. Pronounced collarbones over the top of the white t-shirt. Chase realised he’d never properly studied Tommy’s face. When he sketched him at night he did it quickly, guiltily. Something always prompted him to do it and he couldn’t stop himself. He did it in a rush, hoping Tommy didn’t wake up. Now...now he took his time. He realised with each stroke on the paper that he liked Tommy’s face. He tried not to think about that, lest he blushed.

Tommy had a harder time. Chase’s golden gaze was intense. It made him feel weird. Squirmish. Goosebumps broke out along his arms, but not the kind when you get scared. More the kind if someone unexpectedly, but pleasantly, brushes their hand against the back of your neck. Tommy glanced between the study and Chase. He couldn’t hold his gaze. Chase stared fiercely at Tommy. His eyes flicked to Tommy’s lips and Tommy licked them nervously. He’d never been studied this closely before. It made him feel uncomfortable but somehow, he didn’t want to bolt from the stool. He went to take a nervous sip of his beer, ‘’ah, don’t...’’ Chase reached out automatically, pressing his pencil to the top of Tommy’s can. Tommy lowered it and Chase went back to drawing.

Tommy lowered his eyes and stared at his bare feet as Chase continued to draw him. Suddenly, in a soft voice, Chase requested, ‘’look at me.’’

Compelled by the sound of his voice, Tommy looked up and directly at Chase, feeling his cheeks heat. Chase sketched the hazel orbs of Tommy’s face, trying not to flush back as their eyes met over and over again. He spent more time than necessary on the eyes. He didn’t want Tommy to look away.

Finally, he had to admit he was finished, though, ‘’done,’’ he said, signing the date in tiny print at the bottom.

‘’Let’s see.’’

Chase felt himself go a little shy as he hesitantly extended the pad to Tommy, who leaned over to look. He looked a little annoyed, ‘’that’s creepily accurate.’’

‘’You are sitting in front of me.’’

Tommy pulled back and finished his beer in a couple deep gulps. He extended the can to Chase, ‘’seconds,’’ he demanded.

Chase went to switch out the cans. When he came back, he ordered Tommy to sit sideways, so he could sketch his profile. Both were a little relieved that they didn’t have to look each other directly in the eye for this one.

Relieved, and a little disappointed.

*~*~*

Brín wasn’t an idiot.

He did not go anywhere the beasts would think to find him. Well, he was going to Ireland, but once he got there it was game over. For now, he picked a random bridge, close to a rubbish dump that would hopefully mask his scent. The whole day, once Vicky dropped him off at the edge of Brecon with some money for the ferry to Ireland, he’d been putting as much distance between him and Lirim as possible. On the move, it was easy hating Eric and ignoring the painful ache at what Eric had said to him.

Now as he sat under the bridge, alone in the dark, he felt like he was being crushed.

He wasn’t used to being alone anymore. He let himself forget. Subconsciously, he’d let himself believe he’d be able to stay in Lirim forever. Now it would be his downfall. He thought of the boys. He already missed them. They were like his little brothers, always needing protecting. It was nice having someone depend on him, while it lasted. His heart ached at losing his temporary, however temporary they had been, but he tried to convince himself they’d be alright. Alt would take care of Finn. Jordan and Alfie would sort themselves out. And Tommy...well, Tommy would get out, too. But even as he convinced himself of that, there was another, deeper, more primal ache for something else. _Someone_ else.

Brín tried to tell himself that it was the loss of a comfortable house and good food, warmth and stability. But he wasn’t an idiot.

He knew the ache was for Eric.

_You are not mine. You never were and you never will be._

_I don’t want you._

_Leave._

Eric’s words rang out in Brín’s head as he lowered it to his knee, wrapping his arms around them He was not going back, no matter how much his body ached for a man that hated him. For a man that he could not hate, not completely, no matter how much he tried.

He’d go to Ireland.

He’d start over.

Even though his resolve was steel, he still hated himself for wanting to go back to a man who would not look for him.

For a man who would never even reporting him missing.

No one ever did.


	19. Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! As always, thank you ever so much for your support. I appreciate it so much <3

On the second morning with Brín missing, the search party gathered in the lounge of Lirim. They had come up empty handed and all now looked tired; most hadn’t slept all night. Vicky was going around the room, distributing cups of coffee to her fellow beasts. She was the only one who got a full night of sleep, completely firm in her choice to let Brín go for his own good. Eric was getting more and more irritated with her casual demeanour. Brín’s absence was gritting on him like nails on a chalkboard. It was in his character to be organised and clean and yet he had not touched his bedroom or office. Both remained in an disarray, the walls cracked from the bat, the laptop in pieces, parts of the shattered vases scattered on the floor...without Brín, Eric felt like he’d lost an arm or a leg and that feeling angered him. Was this his punishment, feeling like he was becoming handicapped?

Alt walked down the stairs and into the lounge, Finn following him. Alt had gone flying over the valley long after he deposited Finn in bed; even so, the blond boy look like he didn’t sleep a wink. He held Alt’s hand as they came down the stairs and Eric felt a painful prick in his heart seeing that. Could he and Brín have been like that, if he had been kind at the beginning? Did Eric even want that? Well, one thing was for sure. If he hadn’t been a conceited asshole, Brín wouldn’t have ran away. Eric rubbed his face in frustration, painfully aware that this was all his fault, ‘’still nothing?’’ Alt’s voice boomed over the lounge, waking Nana from where she had fallen asleep against Jordan. Alfie cradled his cup of tea in-between his hands on Jordan’s other side, staring into it miserably.

‘’He’s all gone from the area,’’ Florence Allbright said, ‘’if he was still around, we would have found him.’’

Alt nodded, ‘’I will mobilise my parents. Four dragons will cover a wider territory.’’

All eyes turned to Eric, waiting for his decision on whether they were going to search further or stop the search altogether. Before Eric could think of the best course of action, Miss Medrano came downstairs, dressed as always in an immaculate suit. She bowed her head to the roomful of higher rankers, ‘’master Eric,’’ she said calmly, ‘’would you come look at something, please?’’

Eric rose from the sofa, setting down his untouched cup of black coffee, ‘’get some sleep, everyone,’’ he muttered hollowly at the other beasts and followed Miss Medrano up to one of the guest bedrooms where she had set up her equipment. Medrano had been many things in her life, including a hacker and a policewoman. She sat at the desk by the laptop she had been on for the last twenty four hours. A radio and a walkie-talkie lay turned on by her. She was listening for any news of a runaway red head beast spotted anywhere, ‘’did you manage to find something?’’ Eric asked, suddenly feeling a little more awake. Medrano had been on a mission to try and locate Brín. If that failed, she was to try and find out where Brín had been born so at least they’d know where he was maybe going. But instead of either of those things, Miss Medrano pulled up a window with a YouTube video on it.

‘’I thought you might want to see this,’’ she said.

‘’What is it?’’

‘’The only thing I could find on Brín Lynch on the internet using facial recognition,’’ she said, and pressed play, enlarging the screen. Eric leaned over her chair, peering at the screen.

The video filmed a large shopping centre around Christmas time. Snow coated the ground and golden light spilled from storefronts in every direction. Christmas lights hung above and a Christmas tree rose in the distance, twinkling with a million stars. The view of whatever the cameraman was filming was obscured for a moment as he fought for a good spot in a large crowd. The sound focused just as the person’s phone cleared someone’s head and two people came into view.

One was Brín, much younger than he was now. Perhaps eighteen or nineteen, his red hair cut short and uneven, revealing his face, still a little round from boyhood. He had a battered guitar and his red chequered jacket. Next to him was a girl of black hair and blue eyes, bouncing on the backs of her toes. They were singing – that same song Eric heard Brín sing that night when he cried outside on the patio. Brín played his guitar and he and the girl grinned at each other. Judging by their appearances, they were very clearly homeless, but they looked so...happy. That would have confused Eric, had he not been so mesmerised by Brín’s singing voice.

_‘’We’re smiling but we’re close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that we’re meeting...for the first time...’’_

Where Brín had trailed off in a heartbreaking silence on the patio the girl now burst out in a chorus of melodies, clapping her hands and dancing to the beat of Brín’s guitar. They grinned at each other again and it was clear that they were in love, as Brín joined her,

_‘’Oh, these times are hard,_

_Yeah they’re making us crazy,_

_Don’t give up on me baby...’’_

Brín’s voice was like a siren’s by itself. The girl didn’t have nearly as beautiful a voice but she sang well, and together they sounded...well, had Brín not been missing, the song would have coaxed a breathless smile from him. As it was, with each word of the song Eric’s heart squeezed more and more painfully. He was almost grateful when the crowd at the edges of the camera broke off into ovation at the end of the song. He leaned back from the chair, composing himself. The video continued. Brín and the girl bowed dramatically; then there were shouts and two security guards burst into view. The girl squealed and Brín laughed and grabbed her hand and they sprinted away. The video cut.

Miss Medrano stood and turned to Eric, ‘’what will you do, master Eric?’’ she asked matter of factly, ‘’will you let him go or will you search for him?’’

Eric glanced over her shoulder at the finished video. Whoever the girl was, she wasn’t with Eric anymore. Something must have happened to make Brín sing such a beautiful song so sadly that night. Eric knew one thing – he didn’t want Brín out there by himself, with nowhere to go and no one to turn to, ‘’I’m going to the Irish border,’’ Eric said, turned and left the room.

*~*~*

While the search party caught some brief, much needed sleep, Finn persuaded Alt to go flying out over Brecon again. Alt tried to convince his bond that he was too tired but Finn wouldn’t let it go and Alt finally gave in. After they passed Brecon in dragon form, Alt knew he should tell Finn to turn back. He himself was growing tired after patrolling for hours on end the previous night; he knew Finn, freshly changed and much smaller than him, would not last long. And yet Finn pushed on, for the first time managing to keep up with Alt. Alt wanted to find Brín; he didn’t know him well but he knew he was important to Finn. Finn’s determination made Alt try harder. They flew past Brecon, over the high way. It was futile; Brín would never stay out in the open. It had been two days – he would not have stayed in Brecon that long. And yet Finn felt that if he stayed at home, doing nothing, he’d go crazy. He wasn’t planning on dragging Brín back if he didn’t want to, but he at least had to meet with him, to explain that the boys wanted him back – and that he didn’t have to worry about Eric. Finn would gladly let Brín sleep in his and Alt’s room.

Suddenly, Finn shot down towards the ground. Alt’s eyes widened as he watched the white dragon sway from side to side as if he was drunk, flying for a dip in the valleys. Alt shot down after him and they reached the ground at the same time. Alt thought Finn had maybe spotted something, but as soon as the dragon’s legs hit the ground Finn shifted into his human form, stumbled and fell down into the grass. Alt hit the ground running and by the time he reached Finn he was in human form, too, ‘’Finn!?’’ he asked, a little panicked, falling to his knees by him.

‘’Sorry,’’ Finn mumbled, face in the lush grass, ‘’I suddenly got really tired...’’

Alt sighed, relieved it was only that. He put his hand on Finn’s lower back, just above his naked butt-cheeks, ‘’I told you we should have gone back.’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Finn repeated. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. A soft but chilly wind picked up and Alt worried Finn would get a cold.

He reached for his bond and lifted him into his lap, ‘’I’ll carry you back,’’ he said.

‘’In a bit,’’ Finn mumbled sleepily. He shifted, wrapping his arms around Alt’s neck and resting his cheek on his shoulder. He was asleep a second later, arms going slack but staying around Alt’s neck. The black dragon’s breath hitched. His heart thundered wildly in his chest. He still couldn’t believe that Finn had let him kiss him, much less have sex with him...and now he was showing him affection. In the morning when Finn had held his hand, Alt thought he would faint from happiness in front of all those beasts in the lounge. Now he cradled Finn to him, feeling so happy he thought he’d die, even if they still hadn’t found Brín.

Alt allowed himself ten minutes of holding Finn, stroking his large hands down his pale back and pressing kisses to his hair, before he shifted into dragon form and carried his bond back to Lirim. As he entered through the ceiling window and dropped Finn off in the bed, he wished more than anything that he could crawl in with him and embrace him longer. But he was still determined to find Brín so he shifted back and flew off to scan the valley once more.

*~*~*

Jordan and Alfie spent all day in Brecon, asking around in every establishment if they saw a red haired higher ranking beast pass through. They came up with nothing. Even so, Jordan was glad for the venture. Since the blowjob, Alfie had been sleeping on the couch and he did not permit any touched from Jordan. He didn’t act angry anymore, but if Jordan tried anything he got shy and blushing and snappy – embarrassed. Jordan didn’t know if that was good or bad; he was just frustrated that he couldn’t hold his bond at night anymore. In Brecon, however, it felt like they were a team. Even though their conversation stayed pretty much on Brín and theories as to his whereabouts, it was still a relief to be so _normal_ with Alfie. Like they had been before Alfie ran away to Lincoln, even though that had all been an act.

They returned to Lirim in the afternoon, empty handed but determined to continue their search.

Jordan walked into the lounge, which had been occupied with beasts for the last two days to find it empty, save for Eric, ‘’where is everyone?’’ Jordan asked as Alfie shuffled in after him.

‘’I’ve sent them home,’’ Eric said calmly. He was stuffing what looked like a passport into the side of a large backpack.

Alfie’s eyes widened, ‘’you’re letting Brín go-‘’

‘’I’m not,’’ Eric interrupted him, ‘’but the beasts will not be much help right now because I’m going to Ireland.’’

Jordan stared, ‘’you’re abandoning your work to go to _Ireland_?’’ Jordan had never even seen Eric take a vacation or a day off on bank holiday. They barely managed to drag him downstairs for a whole day on Christmas.

‘’Yes,’’ Eric said, as if it was perfectly obvious, ‘’there’s no point scanning the area. Brín is long gone and he’ll be going to Ireland. I need to get him before he crosses the border.’’

‘’I’m coming with you,’’ Jordan said immediately.

‘’No, I-‘’

Jordan put up a hand, silencing him, ‘’it’s nearly a nine hour drive to the border, plus nine hours back. You’ll need a second driver.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Eric nodded and something like relief glinted in his eyes, ‘’thanks,’’ he added.

‘’I’ll grab my things,’’ Jordan jogged up the stairs. Alfie, suddenly feeling lost, followed his bond to his bedroom.

Jordan grabbed a backpack from his wardrobe and tossed it on the bed, ‘’put some clothes in there?’’ he asked Alfie, hurrying into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush.

Alfie’s limbs felt like led, for some reason. Maybe it was fatigue. None of them had slept much. He grabbed a clean pair of jeans, two t-shirts and a couple pairs of clean underwear. He tossed two pairs of socks on top – despite Eric’s proclamation, he was packing as if he thought Brín was in Ireland already. Jordan dug out his passport and added it to the backpack along with his phone, charger and toothbrush, ‘’I probably forgot like ten thousand things, but whatever,’’ he muttered, zipping the bag up. He went to grab his leather jacket.

‘’M-maybe I should come with you,’’ Alfie said uncertainly.

Jordan shrugged on the jacket, ‘’Alfie, you’re barely standing. Stay here and get some sleep.’’

‘’But...Brín might not want to come back with you two,’’ Alfie said, ‘’if I go...’’

‘’If you’re worried that Eric will try to drag him back against his will,’’ Jordan stopped in front of Alfie, ‘’then don’t worry. I won’t let him. Brín either comes back from his own free will or not at all.’’

Alfie nodded, folding his arms around himself protectively. He felt...weird about Jordan leaving. His bond walked around him, grabbed the backpack off the bed and tugged it on, ‘’right, I’m off.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Alfie stared at his feet.

Jordan hesitated, ‘’get some sleep, okay?’’

‘’...yeah. Okay.’’

Jordan sighed and walked up to Alfie. He put his hand on the side of his neck. It was warm to the touch. Alfie didn’t move, didn’t even slap his hand away. Jordan cupped his face with both his hands and tilted it up, ‘’when I come back, me and you have to have a proper conversation,’’ he said seriously. Alfie averted his eyes. Jordan brushed his thumb over Alfie’s cheekbone and pressed a kiss to his temple, ‘’take care,’’ he murmured and slipped out of the doors.

Alfie’s chest suddenly felt tight, like he was about to cry.

*~*~*

Once Eric sent the other beasts off and set out to the border with Jordan, the remaining beasts in Lirim found they had nothing to do. Worried and lost in thought, Seon spent the whole evening kneading bread in the kitchen. Alt, having finally given up scanning the area, slipped into bed with Finn, but couldn’t sleep; he spent the whole night embracing his bond, who was out like a light. Alfie curled up on Jordan’s side of the bed and stayed up all night, listening for the rumble of the returning car that didn’t come. And Tommy and Chase...well...

‘’Why do you keep wanting to draw me?’’ Tommy grumbled, frustrated with the lack of leads on Brín’s whereabouts and taking them out on Chase.

‘’Lack of better test subjects,’’ Chase grumbled back, leading Tommy down the dark alley of portraits and into his study. He flicked the lights on, like he had the previous night and instructed Tommy to sit on the stool as he went to fetch his beer. He then pulled himself up onto the desk and grabbed his art pad, setting his feet on either side of Tommy on the stool.

‘’What are you doing?’’

‘’I’m only drawing your face today,’’ Chase said, ‘’so stay still.’’

‘’How am I meant to drink my beer?’’

‘’You’ll drink it later.’’

Tommy looked Chase straight in the eye, cracked open the beer and took a healthy gulp. Chase snatched it off him and put it next to him on the desk, kissing his teeth. He grabbed Tommy’s chin and turned his head towards him, ‘’stay still,’’ he said.

Tommy swore at him but stayed still. Chase started drawing, sketching the outline of Tommy’s head and sticking out ears, then drawing lines, setting out where his features would be. He glanced at Tommy. His glasses were off and the dark shadows under his eyes were prominent, ‘’you look tired,’’ Chase observed, sketching the shape of Tommy’s hazel eyes.

‘’No shit,’’ Tommy snarled at him.

‘’Chill, Flame-Brain,’’ Chase said, unfazed, ‘’I’m just making conversation.’’

‘’I thought I wasn’t meant to move.’’

‘’Fine. I won’t talk then,’’ Chase sketched the curve of Tommy’s eyebrows.

Tommy moved his head to the side, grumbling uncomfortably, ‘’you can talk if you want.’’

‘’Stay still,’’ Chase said and automatically reached out, tilting his head back towards him. He frowned and tilted Tommy’s head slightly up, then down, to the side a little, his touch incredibly gentle.

Tommy felt his heart stutter uncertainly in his chest, ‘’w-what are you doing?’’

‘’Finding an angle...’’ Chase paused, noting Tommy’s embarrassment. He knew he should snatch his hand away. And yet he noticed how soft Tommy’s skin was. His fingers glided moved up an inch, his pointing finger brushing Tommy’s bottom lip. Tommy had nice lips. They were nice to draw. Probably nice to kiss, too. Chase’s train of thought should have stopped there; he should have blushed and apologised. Maybe it was the tiredness but he did not. After the simple observation about Tommy’s lips, his fingers flitted over his cheek, resting there, Tommy’s skin shockingly pale against Chase’s light brown hand. Tommy didn’t move either. His lips were parted slightly in surprise and he seemed to be holding his breath. His eyes were confused, searching. Chase flipped his hand, going from an accidental-touch when tilting Tommy’s head to brushing the back of his knuckles against his cheek, ‘’I like drawing you,’’ he murmured, properly answering Tommy’s question from before.

Tommy stood abruptly and Chase finally dropped his hand, ‘’drink break,’’ Tommy mumbled, grabbing his beer and walking to the corner to chug it.

A couple minutes later, Tommy returned to his seat. Chase finally felt his cheek heat and thanked God for his darker skin which concealed it. This time around, he kept his hands to himself.

*~*~*

Brín had one place he returned to before going back to Ireland.

Holyhead, Wales, was the first place Brín and Cam had squatted in when they took the ferry from Ireland. Brín had returned here only once after Cam died, to mourn her in peace. The weather was as grey and bleak as always when he arrived. He didn’t have to walk far from the train station; only a couple of metres to where, by the WHSmith sign the Holyhead Port security booth stood, raised off the ground by a couple metal poles, leaving just enough space for a grown man to crawl under. After dark, the box was always empty. That evening, Brín squatted behind a random unclaimed car for half an hour, waiting for the guard to leave, and then another forty minutes to make sure he didn’t come back.

The space underneath the security booth had been more comfortable a couple years back, when he and Cam had been skinny teenagers and Brín had been shorter. They had slipped into the cramped space, set it out with sleeping bags and made love. It felt lonelier than Brín would have expected to climb under the booth by himself. When he had come here after Cam’s death he had been devastated, crying and sobbing like a baby. The realisation that Cam would never come back, never sing with him or stroke his hair or curl in his arms at night or fight like a wild cat for their spot under the bridge hadn’t hit him yet when he came back here before. Now, six years later, he was painfully aware of it.

Brín settled on his back in the uncomfortable gravel, sleeping-bag-less. He took out a packet of matches that he had stolen from the till without anyone noticing when buying food with the last of the money Vicky had given him when dropping him off in Brecon. The matches sat in his pocket securely next to the ticket for the ferry to Ireland that he had bought when he got to Holyhead, waiting for night to fall. The flame danced to life, illuminating the small, cramped, dark space. The metal bottom of the security booth was revealed. Brín reached up with his hand, wire ring glinting, and touched the writing there. Cam had carved their initials there with a screwdriver she had found, her beloved weapon for the years to come. Her handwriting...Brín felt his eyes sting and quickly put out the light, rolling onto his side.

He’d come to terms with Cam’s death. Not the way she died or the injustice after. But he knew she wasn’t coming back and he’d learned to live with it, though it had been hard. Now being by himself reminded Brín that not only did he lose Cam, but the one person who was supposed to care for and want him – his bond, Eric – had practically kicked him out. Brín hated the sense of regret for demolishing Eric’s room and office. He hated that he wanted to try over with his bond, even if he was a hateful man. He hated, even if he understood, his desire to go back to warm Lirim filled with food and is friends. His friends...would they be okay? He hoped they would.

Brín started dozing off. He was cold, even though the early June night was hot. He was probably coming down with something or at least he felt like it – he doubted beasts got sick. He wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes. In the darkness, he saw Eric, his blue eyes and pale hair in a knot at the back of his head and his arms exposed by the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. Those arms closed around him and he sighed, strangely content. He felt warm. Safe. How strange – who would have thought he would feel safe in the arms of Erik Fredriksen of all people. Suddenly, Brín was jerked out of his sleepy stupor.

He realised two things.

He had just half-dreamed Erik cuddling with him, which was super weird and frustrating.

And he had woke up because someone’s hand had closed around his ankle.

‘’Oh shit,’’ Brín breathed. A second later he was violently yanked out from under the security box, his t-shirt ripping on the gravel. As soon as Brín was out from under the box, eyes flooded by the bright moon, he kicked out, freeing his foot from the grip of the hand and jumping to his feet.

A bum stood in front of him, stinking so badly Brín recoiled. He sneered at him with toothless gums, ‘’that’s my spot, boy,’’ he lisped. Brín felt anger that someone so repulsive had soiled his and Cam’s special space. There was a difference between homeless people – there were ones like him and then there were ones like the man. Vile, evil. They’d do anything for money – kill, hurt... they were the ones who raped and beat people up for fun. But the guy was just a human and for the first time ever, Brín felt grateful that he was a beast. The man must have been pretty desperate or pretty high to try and attack a beast.

‘’Back off,’’ Brín growled at him.

‘’Fuck off,’’ the man spat.

Brín heard the crunch of gravel behind him and turned.

Too late.

The bum’s friend smashed a glass bottle into the side of Brín’s head.

An awful flashback of Cam’s death in a similar way flashed behind Brín’s eyes as he fell to his knees, vision going dark.

 _It’s fitting, I suppose_ , he thought, vision going darker with each passing second.

He collapsed onto his side, sinking into unconsciousness. Thick blood dribbled down his temple.

Strangely enough the last thing he thought about was not that he was about to be beat to death. He didn’t even think about Cam.

It was Eric who came into his head before Brin’s vision finally gave out. 


	20. Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!!  
> Thank you all so much for all your support, as always!!

Jordan and Eric drove, in Eric’s brand new car after the old one had perished in the fire, all the way to the edge of England, where they had expected Brín would head. Jordan was driving, Eric resting in the passenger seat; Jordan was aiming for the ferry port where they would start asking around and figuring out if Brín had passed through. Except that plan didn’t work out.

A train rumbled somewhere close by; Jordan and Eric both picked up on the sound. In the darkness of the car, Eric sat up so suddenly he nearly smacked his head on the mirror, ‘’stop the car!’’

Jordan slammed his foot into the brake so hard the car nearly skidded. It stopped with a high pitched noise that made Jordan wince. Eric didn’t even react, bounding out of the car and beginning to run in the direction of the train sound. Jordan cursed under his breath, hopped out, too, and sprinted after his friend. He realised what had made Eric jump out of the car so suddenly. Jordan picked up on it, too, though much more faintly than Eric – Brín’s scent.

The coppery smell of blood nearly smothered it.

Jordan fought to keep up with him as they shot towards a large, mostly empty parking lot next to an open air train station. Eric skidded to a halt and Jordan nearly slammed into his as the leopard-beast looked around frantically. They both turned at the same time, when the roar of an ambulance split the air. Behind a large, warehouse-like building red and blue lights flashed, ‘’oh, Jesus...’’ Jordan paled, fearing the worst. The blood scent mingled with that of Brín. Jordan turned to Eric, expecting him to think calmly of a plan, like he always did.

But Eric was already gone.

Jordan found himself sprinting after him again. Eric never acted so head-on, so impulsively... Jordan and Eric shot around the corner. The ambulance now stood parked by what looked like a security box. There was a large spray of blood on the concrete and a muscular woman in security guard uniform spoke to two paramedics – humans. Two more loaded a body covered with a white sheet into the back of the ambulance. As Eric ran, the conversation of the two paramedics and the security officer wafted to him...

‘’...reported fighting so I immediately came. Whoever did this is long gone.’’

Eric slammed into one of the paramedics, grabbing his shoulders, ‘’what happened!?’’ he demanded.

The paramedic looked terrified, being so close to a beast – one that felt as high-ranking as Eric was. He practically trembled under Eric’s intense, desperate blue gaze, ‘’t-there was a fight, sir...’’

Eric shoved the paramedic out of the way and hurried to the ambulance. The paramedics didn’t notice him at first, trying to slam the doors shut behind the body they had hefted into the back of the van. Eric caught the doors with his hand and slammed it open. He wanted to clamber in and prove to himself that Brín wasn’t under that white sheet, but suddenly he was afraid. Not only because if that was Brín, it would have been his fault but also...because his chest hurt. It had hurt since Brín left. Eric was terrified of admitting that his stupid beast had already bonded with Brín for life. The bond felt strong, stronger than it had before. Brín felt like he was hanging onto a broken bridge over a chasm and if that body belonged to Brín, he’d fall and never climb out.

Eric sniffed the air and swayed on his feet unsteadily, picking up on Brín’s scent just below the coat of blood hanging in the air. As if through water, he heard Jordan say his name. He was tugging on his arm, trying to pull him away, or something like that. Eric didn’t budge. He couldn’t move. Jordan yanking on his arm felt like a child tugging on his sleeve. He stared at the body covered with the blanket, feeling like his heart would stop at any moment. Brín...that was Brín under those blankets. And it was all Eric’s fault. Eric didn’t feel the pain as his legs gave out and he slid to the ground, banging his knees painfully on the tarmac. He stared at the body with wide, blue eyes. He couldn’t remember how to breathe properly. He was sure his chest would collapse. Everything else went out of his head, except the knowledge that _that was Brín_.

Brín, whom he was meant to protect.

Brín, who was meant to be _his_.

Eric should have taken care of him; he should have apologised and made him happy. That had been his duty, as Brín’s bond. And he had failed. The enormity of that closed around Eric’s lungs, squeezing air out of them, weeks too late. Why hadn’t he gone about everything properly? If he had only gotten his shit together, this would have never happened...

‘’Sir, please, you need to breathe,’’ one of the paramedics knelt by him, obscuring his view of the body in the back of the ambulance, ‘’please, you’re having a panic attack,’’ the paramedic looked pretty close to having a panic attack herself, unaccustomed to dealing with beasts.

Sound came back to Eric properly. He heard, somewhere behind him, Jordan argue that Brín was a beast and shouldn’t be taken to a human hospital – but the paramedic was adamant that they had to get the body off the streets as soon as possible. Eric’s voice came out, hoarse and tight; his throat closed, ‘’I...I n-need to go with him...’’

‘’Sir, I don’t think-‘’

‘’Please!’’ Eric suddenly grabbed the woman’s arms and squeezed, desperate, ‘’please, I can’t leave him by himself. Please, if I do that again...’’ he faltered. What would happen if he left Brín alone again? What _else_ could happen? The worst had happened already. Eric felt the burning hot, blinding anger for whoever had murdered his bond rise up in him. He’d kill them. But for now, he pushed the feeling down. He had to be with Brín, to make sure he was taken care of, even if it was too late for it now. He could clean and care for the body all he wanted. Caring for Brín would have made a difference but it was too late for that now.

‘’A-alright,’’ the paramedic looked shell-shocked at being touched by a beast, someone she shouldn’t even look at, ‘’you can come sit up in the passenger seat of the ambulance. Your friend can drive behind us.’’

*~*~*

Finn and Tommy were playing billiard in the games’ room like two zombies.

They went through the motions, pushing colourful balls all over the tables, not cheering when one fell in. Tommy hit the white bill into the hole and didn’t even react. Finn numbly fished it out and took a double-turn, hitting the bills half-heartedly. They were in the games’ room because they needed to do something with themselves and they didn’t want to be alone, unlike Alfie who locked himself up in Jordan’s bedroom. Still, they were both so miserable at being powerless when it came to helping Brín that each other’s company didn’t really do much of a difference.

Without meaning to, Finn accidentally hit the black bill. It rolled powerlessly across the table, slowed, but then, like a depressed sigh, it fell into the hole, signalling the end of the game, ‘’oh,’’ Finn whispered, ‘’I lost.’’

And then he really did lose it.

Finn burst into tears and sank to his knees by the pool table.

Tommy’s hazel eyes widened, ‘’F-Finn?’’ he stuttered, shocked, before hurrying over to where his friend sobbed helplessly, head hung low.

‘’W-what if he’s d-dead...’’ Finn sobbed, loudly, messily.

Tommy sat down next to him quickly, ‘’he’s not Finn. He’s not!’’ he gushed, unsure of how to comfort his friend. After all, Finn was an adult; Tommy was still pretty much a kid, ‘’he’s a beast, remember?’’ he racked his brain for an example, ‘’like...oh! Like, remember when you hit Jordan full-force with your bike? He was completely fine the next day. And me – I took out a large chunk out of Chase the other day and he didn’t even lose consciousness over it. So it would take a lot to take a beast down, especially Brín,’’ Finn sobs quietened and Tommy finally just wrapped his arms around him. Finn clutched his flannel, ‘’he’ll be fine, alright? He’ll come back home and we’ll take care of him this time.’’

Finn nodded into Tommy’s shoulder, wetting it with his tears, ‘’I just wish he was here...’’ he whispered brokenly.

*~*~*

Alfie lay in Jordan’s bed, curled up. Unlike Tommy and Alfie, he wasn’t completely freaking out over Brín’s disappearance. He knew the man a little better than the other two and he knew Brín could get through anything. He knew how to take care of himself. Alfie also didn’t know if he fully wanted Jordan and Eric to find Brín. The guy had wanted to get out so bad, as bad as Alfie, really. And while Alt and Jordan were decent and even Chase was getting there, Eric was a straight up asshole. It was not a surprise Brín wanted out.

But the fact that Alfie wasn’t worrying meant that other things easily pried themselves into his mind.

Like Jordan.

Alfie groaned again, tugging his knees up to his chin and gritting his teeth. He had a very, very painful erection. Ever since Jordan sucked him off, he refused to touch himself, mostly because his dark haired bond always found his way into Alfie’s head. Alfie was as stubborn as they come. He refused to entertain the thought that Jordan, with his godly body, his dazzling smile and kind blue eyes turned Alfie on. Alfie tried to blame the beast side of him for his predicament but these days he couldn’t even separate his human side from his beast side. The things he felt – the anger and arousal and embarrassment – it was all him. He couldn’t blame some unseen force of nature that had forced its way into his body anymore. But he could blame the distance between him and his bond, and that’s what he did. His erection must have been his body’s way of screaming that Jordan wasn’t close by anymore.

Alfie caught his hand snaking to rub his front and clenched his fist, groaning into the pillow in frustration. His eyes snapped open when an image of Jordan’s face flitted into his mind as the beast’s scent wafted up from the pillow. He couldn’t do it. His erection pressed up against his underwear, which was soaked through with precome. If he didn’t touch himself, he’s close his mind. Alfie quickly rolled onto his back, closed his eyes and envisioned a pair of breasts and a scarlet mouth of a woman. He thought of all the porn he’d watched as a teen and tried to recall any kind of image as his hand snaked into his underwear and pulled out his throbbing erection. As soon as Alfie moved his hands, a low groan escaped his mouth and the image of Jordan slid back into his mind. It was too late, though. Alfie couldn’t have stopped even if there was a gun pointed at his head.

 _Fuck it_ , he though, deciding he wasn’t going to concentrate on anything. Even so, his mind started pulling up vivid scenarios, like a show-reel. Jordan’s head bobbing in between Alfie’s legs. Jordan wiping the corner of his mouth while giving Alfie that love-struck grin. Jordan’s mouth on his lower stomach, pressing a trail of kisses. Jordan’s warm back when Alfie was pressed to it on the motorbike. His scent. His laugh. His eyes. Alfie’s hand sped up on his erection and he winced, too sensitive but too out of control to stop. More images floated into Alfie’s head and now they were _fantasies_. Jordan’s mouth on his mouth, on his throat. His hands on Alfie’s thighs. His broad chest against Alfie’s as he leaned over, and then his...

‘’Jordan...’’ Alfie moaned before he could stop himself, then gasped, jerked and came. For a long minute he lay there, catching his breath. Then he scowled at the ceiling, ‘’idiot,’’ he hissed at himself.

*~*~*

In the hospital, Eric and Jordan were put in the staff room, which had been quickly cleaned y the freaked out human staff. They were given cheap biscuits and coffee that neither touched – Jordan because of his nerves and Eric because the thought of ever doing anything again while Brín was dead, because of him, made him sick. He’d barely managed to let the doctors take Brín’s body away to clean him up before Eric could see him. Now he sat in the staff room, staring blankly at the wall while Jordan paced back and forth. His mind wouldn’t let him catch up with the present moment. Instead, he replayed every moment he’d ever had with Brín – it would have been so easy to be kind to him. To start a proper relationship. That way Brín would still be safely back in Lirim.

The first time Brín came to Lirim. He could have been kind – what did it matter that Brín was older than expected? He should have never even let him sleep on the patio. Brín would have been angry and explosive at the beginning, like the other humans had been, but if only Eric had been patient with him...

Every time he chose work over bonding time...that was the reason Brín thought of Eric as a stranger, before he even came to hate him fully. Why couldn’t he have just bloody gone on a walk with him for twenty minutes? And when he’d found Brín in his shed...he _knew_ how it felt to lay there all by himself. Why had he not brought Brín up to his room then – it would have been the perfect opportunity to apologise. Or when he’d come to ask Eric to talk to Jordan about locking Alfie up. Or when he’d laid Brín in his bed after the car crash. Even when he was shifting...making him chug sake was hardly the best Eric could have done. And then every night after, when Brín slept with him in bed. They could have talked, even if Brín didn’t want to. Eric should have initiated it.

Every single awful thing Eric had ever said to Brín crashed through his mind.

‘ _’a dirty, malnourished, old runt is hardly good enough for one of the ruling families. Had you not been outside, I wouldn’t have looked at you twice._ ’’

‘ _’if you can’t bear my children, you’re essentially worthless. Don’t make yourself a nuisance if you can’t even be useful._ ’’

_‘’you are not mine. You never were and you never will be. I don’t want you.’’_

Eric’s heart clenched as he remembered the last one. Brín _was_ his. They were meant to be each other’s permanent thing, when everything else was unstable and forever changing. They were meant to love and protect and care for each other and Eric had failed. His pride had gotten the best of him. Even when he told Brín he didn’t want him, it was a lie. He was aware that he was becoming rather satisfied, almost happy, with his choice of bond the more he watched Brín, even if all their interactions resulted in Brín getting mad and swearing at him. He’d even been subtly excited at the prospect of phase 2. He thought Brín would put up a resistance but it would be his time to apologise, to make it all right, even if he wasn’t really sure what to do in bed past just using someone to get off. He’d been excited to try.

He’d never imagined the night could have gone so wrong.

‘’Sir?’’ Eric realised a nurse had been saying his name multiple times and looked up numbly. She was standing a safe distance away, clutching her clipboard so hard her knuckles were white, ‘’we’re ready for you to come and identify the body.’’

*~*~*  


After Finn’s little breakdown which Tommy held him through it, the black leopard found Alt and deposited Finn safely in his arms. Seeing Alt pick Finn up easily and carry the sniffling man up to the bedroom made Tommy feel suddenly very, very alone.

Without really meaning to, he wandered up to Chase’s study, glad that it was empty. Over the past days, when he came here for Chase to draw him, he’d felt calmer than anywhere else. Maybe it had something to do with paintings, big and small, depicting beautiful landscapes that hung all around the room. In the study, Tommy felt like he could pretend he was in any one of the paintings rather than stuck in Lirim when one of his friends was out there, all by himself. He walked slowly around the room, admiring the tranquil paintings. He brushed his finger over the waterfalls and wooden walkway of the Plitvice Lakes national park and the endless steps of the Icelandic stairway to heaven; over the sunlight-reflecting waters of the hidden beach in Mexico and the stretches of tulips in Holland; over the snow-encrusted towers of the Neuschwanstein castle and the shell-white stacked houses of the Amalfi coast; over the mist-covered peaks of the Guilin valley and the picturesque fly geyser of Nevada. It was hard to believe Chase had never been to all these places. He expressed the wanderlust, awe-struck feelings in his brush strokes perfectly.

Suddenly Tommy’s outstretched hand brushed against Chase’s art pad on the clustered desk, the one he always sketched Tommy in. Tommy picked up the thick, black cover pad up. It was heavy, with additional pages sticking out all over the place, making the pad ridiculously thick. It was held closed with an elastic band. Tommy wondered why Chase didn’t just get a new one. He got his answer as he removed the elastic band and carefully opened the pad onto the front page. Written in a pretty, cursive writing similar to Chase’s was the inscription:

_Be brave, little one._

_I love you,_

_Mom._

Tommy brushed his fingers over the inscription, for the first time wandering if Chase was even allowed to see his mother. Tommy had certainly never seen her and no one mentioned her. He was too afraid of how Chase would react to ask him outright, but if Chase’s mom was a low ranker, and Mr Fredriksen’s big shame, it was possible she and her son were separated. Not wanting to think about it, Tommy quickly flipped the pages. The sketches were rather ordinary – just shapes, singular trees, some muscle and shape templates for bodies. A couple plane and car models...Tommy recognised Jordan’s motorbike. The fountain out front. Most were on additional a3 pages that had been tucked into the folds of the art pad; only the better sketches were carefully carried onto the precious art pad. There were a few half-finished portraits of the other beasts, as if Chase couldn’t be bothered to finish them; Eric, frowning slightly, pouring over papers at a desk; a quick, scraggly sketch of a dragon in motion – Alt – in the sky; Jordan’s legs sticking out from under Alt’s car...

And then, suddenly, Tommy flipped the page and saw himself.

It wasn’t the couple of portraits Tommy had been aware of. The first one Tommy stumbled upon looked like it had been drawn from one of the windows. The patio was sketched haphazardly but his form, tall and skinny, with his glasses perched atop his nose, and his profile, were carefully filled with shadows and detail. He held a cigarette in his and was blowing out a cloud of smoke. Chase must have drawn that sitting on a windowsill up in Lirim when Tommy wasn’t aware. Confused, Tommy flipped on. There were more random sketches but then he came upon himself again, not on an additional page but on one of precious sheets of the art pad Chase’s mom gave to him – this one must have been done form memory. It was a quick sketch of Tommy pulling his t-shirt off to put on his PJs. It was ridiculously accurate, his chest long and stretched out, arms above his head, his hair dishevelled as it just cleared the material. Tommy flushed, realising Chase _watched_ him get changed. Something tingling and warm tickled his stomach at the realisation.

Tommy quickly flipped the page but from then on the actual pad was filled only with sketches of Tommy. Most were of his face when he was asleep; there were a bunch from memory and two others Chase must have done watching Tommy from some obscure place. It should have been creepy but instead, Tommy felt a little...flattered? And confused.

‘’What are you doing here?’’

Tommy yelped and slammed the pad shut, whirling around to face Chase, who had just come into the study. His brows were furrowed, his expression stormy, ‘’a-are you stalking me?’’ Tommy stuttered out, feeling like defensiveness was better than cowering in the corner.

Chase’s golden eyes flicked to the art pad and then they widened in realisation. His light brown skin went red, ‘’I-I...No! Of course not!’’ he hurried over to where Tommy stood and snatched the pad up, putting the elastic band around it quickly, ‘’you shouldn’t even be here-‘’

‘’You let Brín come here,’’ Tommy blurted without meaning to, ‘’he told me...’’ he added miserably, feeling his chest tighten at the mere mention of his friend.

Chase looked taken aback. Then he walked off to the corner without a word. Tommy pressed a hand to his face, rubbing a hand through his hair. What in the hell was he doing? Before he could give himself a mental lecture about pissing Chase off, he felt something cold touch his cheek. When he looked up, Chase was next to him, extending out a cold beer and pressing the bottom to Tommy’s cheek. Tommy took it uncertainly, ‘’...thanks.’’

Chase went to his desk and pulled himself up, opening the beer in his hand. Tommy wondered if he should leave but the thought of being alone, with Alfie locked up in his bedroom and Finn with Alt, made him sick, ‘’move,’’ he barked at Chase in an effort to cover up how much he needed his bond in that moment.

Chase blinked, surprised at the order, but obediently shuffled down on the desk. Any other day he would have snapped back at Tommy but since Brín had left, he was tip-toeing around the boy. Tommy pulled himself up on the desk, squished between Chase and the edge of it. They were touching in multiple places; at shoulders, thighs, legs...somehow, Tommy immediately felt better.

Tommy and Chase opened their beers and drank in silence.

*~*~*

The hospital morgue was too sterile, too cold, too quiet.

As Eric entered the chilled room, he felt as if he’d just stepped on top of Mount Everest. He couldn’t breathe properly, again. He felt like the air was thin, lacking in oxygen. There were three tables, only one occupied, the one on the end, ‘’sir, we’ll need you to-‘’ the nurse didn’t get to finish. In a trance, Eric stepped forward.

‘’Eric, maybe I should...’’ Jordan trailed off as Eric walked through the room, slowly, approaching the snow-white, dead body lying on the table. The pasty skin, the closed eyes and the jagged wound at the neck, as if from a broken bottle...Eric felt his knees go weak and he stumbled back, slamming into the middle table. He grabbed it and held himself upright, staring at the body.

‘’Eric-‘’ Jordan surged forwards towards him.

And Eric laughed.

At first it was a quiet, slightly hysteric chuckle.

And then it grew, into a full blown, relieved laughter.

‘’It’s not Brín!’’ he laughed, ‘’it’s not him!’’

Jordan ran to the body and his eyes shot up at the sight of the body of a man with a overgrown beard and greasy hair, ‘’but...he _smells_ like Brín...’’ Jordan put two and two together. Brín must have been the one who killed the man. And, knowing Brín, it must have been in self defence.

Jordan took Eric’s arm and led him out of the morgue, thanking the nurse briefly. Once outside in the warm early June air, Eric calmed down. He was, once again, a stoic, composed man – the man Jordan knew. Jordan himself felt a pressure that had been there since he heard the ambulance lift off his chest, ‘’this begs the question,’’ Jordan said slowly, ‘’where is Brín Lynch?’’

Eric looked out towards the sea, ‘’if he’s not here, then he’s in Ireland already.’’

Jordan’s heart sank, ‘’that’s it. We’ve lost him.’’

Eric pulled his arm free of Jordan’s grip, ‘’not yet,’’ his voice dripped with determination. Thinking Brín was dead made him realise how badly he’d messed up. And now, suddenly, he had the chance to fix it, ‘’we’re getting that ferry to Ireland.’’


	21. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As always, thank you so much for your patience & support <3

Being in Ireland didn’t make Brín feel any better.

Even hours after the incident, Brín’s hands still trembled. He kept them fisted and stuffed in his pockets while on the ferry but now, as the sun began setting, he found himself in between two building, in a narrow alleyway, with nowhere and no one to go to. Everywhere he went, people gave him looks. Now, sitting by himself with time to think about what happened, Brín clenched his jaw. He pretty much blacked out after one of the two homeless guys hit him over the head with the broken bottle. The next thing he knew, he was sitting naked next to the body of one of the guys, blood drying on his ravished neck – the wound Brín had inflicted as a black leopard. The other guy was long gone, probably scared off. In shock, Brín had managed to stumble across a Tesco, behind which were cubicles for clothes donations. He’d dug out a greasy pair of jeans and an old striped jumper that could have possibly been for females. Then he’d caught the ferry to Ireland. As a higher ranking beast, he did not have to show a passport which he did not own; the lower rankers at the border bowed their heads to him and then checked him on the system.

Eric had been telling the truth. Brín wasn’t on there.

He’d gone back to his home country without a problem.

He was subtly aware that if he was ever caught, he’d probably get away with it as a high ranker. Just as Cam’s killer had. On the other hand, the two homeless guys had picked a fight, and fights on the streets were to the death. Still, Brín could still taste the man’s blood in his mouth. His face had been coated in the stuff when he woke up.

Brín put his head down and pressed it to his knees, blocking out the world. Rain started pouring from the sky, soaking Brín in the tiny alleyway, relieving some of the June heat. Still, Brín shivered. He’d been so set on getting to Ireland that now that he was here, he felt lost. Purposeless. He had nowhere to go. Even as a beast, he didn’t have any money and without his guitar, he didn’t have the means of getting any, either. He wouldn’t risk getting a normal job, at least for now. That would require papers he didn’t have and that freaky, self-entitled organisation could potentially go after him.

But that wasn’t the only reason why he felt regretful.

Eric had been the king of assholes when Brín had first met him. If they’d been on the streets, in the same position, Brín would have gladly kicked his ass all the way to the A&E. But after...had Eric really been so awful? Okay, so there was all that bullshit about not talking out of turn and having kids and behaving but maybe Brín hadn’t really given Eric the chance to try. Brín hadn’t been very nice, either, even if his behaviour towards Eric was perfectly justified. Brín thought back to the first time Eric had, perhaps, attempted to mend their relationship. It had been a little before phase 1, hadn’t it? When Eric had come into the shed where Brín slept and tried to make it out as if Brín was sleeping in a garbage dump – maybe hoping that would motivate Brín to get up and go sleep with Eric in his bed. It wasn’t clear.

But then after the car accident, Brín had woken up in Eric’s bed. Vicky told him Eric dragged him out of that burning wreck and made Chase bite him, and then carried him to his bed and put on bandages and sat up all night in case his condition got worse. That was a clear sign that Eric had started to care – maybe because of his instincts, or maybe because of something else. Either way, Brín hadn’t seen it then. Hadn’t wanted to see it. After that, it had been so much clearer, had Brín only wanted to notice it. Eric catching him with his body when Brín toppled forward after being bit, and the calming growl that followed; the burning sake forced down his throat that took some of the pain away; the silent acceptance of Brín’s tantrums in the bed; the attempt to connect with him at that dinner before phase 2; the fact that no matter what he said and how he acted, no matter what Eric had initially thought of him, Brín was always fed and clothed and taken care of, for the first time since Cam.

Maybe Eric didn’t deserve Brín’s forgiveness. But maybe he did. Maybe if Brín had been the bigger man and reached out, Eric’s walls would have shattered away – maybe he could have found out why Eric was so shielded, why his name was etched into the wall in the shed... Brín hadn’t been perfect. He’d cursed and rebelled and been rude, he’d destroyed Eric’s office and his precious work... he knew Eric deserved it. All of it. But maybe after that office destruction, Eric’s repentance would have been complete. Maybe after that, had Eric not lost it and Brín had not run away, they could have started from the beginning.

Either way, it was too late now.

Brín furiously blinked back tears, pressing his face further into his knees. Images of Alfie, Finn and Tommy flashed behind his eyes. His friends. Then Vicky, Seon, even Napoleon. Lirim had been a prison, at first. But now that Brín was alone, he realised it had been somewhere where he belonged. Where he was needed. Where he was _wanted_. The flashing imaged of all the beasts of Lirim finally settled on Eric again and Brín did not attempt to get rid of the image of his bond.

Now that he’d never see him again, remembering Eric couldn’t do much harm.

No matter what his head and heart dictated, he would not go back.

Because Eric did not want him.

*~*~*

All day and all night it rained. It finally cleared up in the morning when Jordan and Eric, severely delayed after their trip to the hospital, finally set foot in Ireland.

‘’I’ll go find us a hotel,’’ Jordan said when Eric immediately decided to search the town for Brín.

‘’No,’’ Eric said, ‘’we need to find him before it’s too late-‘’

‘’Eric,’’ Jordan said calmly, ‘’you haven’t slept. You look like hell. If you can’t use your senses properly, we’ll never find Brín. You need to rest.’’

Eric wanted to argue but he was a rational man – although not so much since Brín left. He nodded with some difficulty, ‘’I will look for Brín.’’

‘’I’ll call you when I find a room for us,’’ Jordan gave Eric a worried look. His hair was knotted haphazardly at the base of his neck, his blue eyes were outlined with shadows and his jaw was covered in pale gold stubble. Jordan had barely managed to get Eric to stop searching the internet for signs of Brín on the ferry and take a shower instead.

Jordan and Eric parted ways.

Eric set off on a light jog down the damp streets of Ireland. The air cleared his head, as much as it could considering Eric hadn’t slept in more than 24 hours. He made his way into the web of cobblestone streets, eventually slowing to a fast walk, and then to a slow, resigned one. He didn’t know what he’d expected to find – Brín standing in the docks, waiting for Eric to come down from the ferry? Ireland was a whole country and with every second, Brín could have been getting further away. Eric didn’t know where to start looking and he felt frustratingly helpless. If only he hadn’t said all those things to Brín, none of this would have happened.

Eric clenched his teeth and kept walking.

*~*~*

‘’Sir.’’

Brín smelled the beasts before they approached him, mingling with the ocean smell coming from the coast and the smell of rain. He must have dozed off with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around it. He now raised it, neck aching, and gazed up at the two police officers with bleary eyes, feeling his heart speed up; did they know he was responsible for killing that guy...? The beast officers went to tip their hats but then, realising what he was, they inclined their heads instead, ‘’sir, you shouldn’t be sleeping here,’’ one of them said respectfully, ‘’shall we contact someone for you?’’

Brín was immediately awake. He stood quickly, ‘’no need,’’ he said with what he hoped was an easy smile and quickly walked past the officers and down the street, keeping his head low.

That was his mistake.

One of the officers spotted the mark on his neck, ‘’sir, you’re bonded,’’ they hurried after him and one of them stepped in front of Brín, keeping a respectful distance but blocking his way from the mostly empty street, ‘’where is your bond? Why did he let you sleep in such a place?’’

Brín felt the first inklings of irritation. That was good. Better than all the other miserable, pathetic feelings that had been assaulting hi 24/7, ‘’my bond didn’t _let_ me do anything. I do what I want.’’

The officers exchanged looks, ‘’perhaps we should notify him-‘’

‘’Perhaps not,’’ Brín snapped. He felt like, well, a corner animal with the two officers closing in from either side, ‘’this is Ireland. You don’t recognise bonds.’’

‘’Of course,’’ one officer said though his partner didn’t look so certain, ‘’it is an archaic practice. But, with all due respect sir, you look like you have run away. And your bond must be very worried, which is why we should notify him at least of your safety.’’

Brín snorted, though he felt miserable. His body sagged, the fight going out of him, ‘’trust me. He doesn’t care.’’

The officer gave Brín a sympathetic smile which only made Brín’s anger come surging back up, if briefly, ‘’I understand, sir. But we’d still rather take you to the station. Perhaps we can organise somewhere for you to stay-‘’

‘’Let’s just escort him to the station,’’ the cop’s partner said tightly, clearly eager to get going. It looked like it would rain again.

‘’Please, come along, sir.’’

But Brín had never followed police instruction in his life and he wasn’t about to start now. In a split second, he turned, and with the last of his energy sprinted towards the maze of roads between houses and shops. The cops shouted after him but Brín had no idea if they gave chase. Brín had not eaten or drank anything since the ferry, he’d slept in a way that made his muscles cramped up and he was at an all time low; he wouldn’t last long running. And yet he did not stop, sprinting between houses, shoes slamming into puddles.

Too late did he realise he was subconsciously following a smell.

He only realised when the smell suddenly intensified, pulling out of the omnipresent salty ocean air. A second later, Brín slammed into someone. He stumbled back, vision going hazy for a moment from fatigue and surprise. Brín blinked back the blur just as...

‘’Brín?’’

Brín’s eyes widened as he stared at Erik fucking Fredriksen, standing in front of him, looking as shocked to see Brín as Brín felt. Eric looked like he’d been run over. His face was covered in shadows and stubble, his hair uncombed, pale strands falling loose from the knot at the base of his neck. His clothes, usually carefully pressed, were crumpled. A concoction of emotions slammed through Brín. Some good. Some bad. It was hard to tell them apart but upon seeing Eric, Brín’s walls went back up, automatically. His pride and weariness and fear of getting hurt again made him blurt out, ‘’you can’t drag me back.’’

Eric’s shoulders sagged. He looked tired. As tired as Brín felt. A warm, tempting thought of finding a bed and curling up on it with Eric entered Brín’s mind. Brín swatted it away. His fatigue was making him think weird things. He doubted Eric Fredriksen even knew what a cuddle was, ‘’I wasn’t going to drag you back,’’ Eric’s voice was faint, quiet, ‘’I was going to _ask_ you to come back.’’

Brín knew he should think of a sarcastic retort or, even better, a good swear word. Instead, he just felt like lying down right there on the wet tarmac, curling up into a ball and sleeping for a hundred years, ‘’why?’’ he voice cracked. He wanted answers and at the same time didn’t want them. He wanted to be in Eric’s arms, a desire he could not control, but he also wanted Eric to disappear from his life and never bother him again. He wanted to apologise and be apologised to. He wanted to see the boys. In short, he didn’t know what he wanted, and he was too tired to think up a proper option.

‘’Brín...’’ Eric took a step forward, extending out his hand as if he wanted to make sure Brín was really there. But Brín took a step back and Eric dropped his hand, ‘’I thought you were dead,’’ the fact that Eric’s voice cracked, too, was the only thing that stopped Brín from taking another step back, ‘’I thought I could never make it right. What I did to you. What I’ve said. I... _shit_ , it was only a stupid laptop and a stupid office,’’ Brín blinked. He’d never heard anything fouler than ‘gosh’ exit Eric’s mouth, ‘’and you...when you came I...I never wanted a bond. I never wanted another expectation that I’d spend half my life trying to meet. You were the exact opposite of who I was expected to bond with. The impossibility of it made me angry because I could not do what everyone wanted me to, with you,’’ Eric sighed, ‘’and I failed to see that you were exactly what I needed. What I still need. What I want...’’ his voice quietened.

Brín said nothing. He just stared at Eric with wide eyes.

‘’I’m sorry, Brín,’’ Eric whispered, ‘’for everything I’ve done and said. Your worth is not determined by how many children you can have or where you live and I’m sorry I never realised this. I just...I’m sorry,’’ Eric gave Brín a pleading look. A look Brín would have killed to see a couple of weeks ago, so he could take advantage of it, to humiliate Eric and make him suffer. Now upon seeing it, he only felt exuding sadness, ‘’please, come back to Lirim with me. You can come and go as you please. You’ll have anything you want. Just, please...please, just let me try again-‘’

‘’I don’t think I can,’’ Brín whispered. His lip quivered, ‘’I can’t see this every working out. We’re too different. You and I...we were never supposed to be together. What happened that night was a mistake-‘’

‘’It wasn’t.’’ Brín was surprised at the strong, confident tone in Eric’s quiet voice, ‘’it was not a mistake. It was done in the wrong way, but it was not a mistake. I don’t think so. I don’t think I ever did, not really.’’

Brín couldn’t look at Eric anymore, couldn’t meet those heartbroken eyes. He dropped his head and stared at his shoes, ‘’I think it was,’’ he whispered.

And Eric knew that right then, that was it. The conversation about them was over. There was nothing to be done.

So he took a different approach.

‘’The boys miss you,’’ he said gently, ‘’they’re breaking down without you.’’

‘’They’ll manage...’’ Brín’s voice was barely a whisper but his heart squeezed at the thought of the boys, by themselves. To him, they were helpless most times. Like little ducklings. Brín had always had a protective string inside him – he was protective over Cam, over stray cats and younger kids on the streets. In Lirim, he had been protective over Alfie and Finn and Tommy and now even Chase.

‘’They might,’’ Eric said, ‘’but they’ll still miss you. Losing you will break their hearts.’’

Brín clenched his fists. He wished Eric would just stop talking because he was swaying Brín. And Brín hated being swayed. But he also hated imagining being alone for the rest of his life. He looked up, ‘’when did you get so poetic, huh?’’ he asked with resentment.

‘’Brín,’’ Eric said in the gentlest voice Brín had ever heard, ‘’come back. I understand if you don’t want to be with me. You don’t have to meet any expectations anymore. But, please, just...what have you to lose? There’s nothing waiting for you here, Brín. You’ll go back to being like you were before, and I know you weren’t happy like that,’’ it hurt, how true that was, ‘’just come back with me. I’m offering you anything you’d ever want, as an apology. You’ll get to have your little family with the boys, and safety, without having to deal with...’’ he swallowed, ‘’me.’’

Brín stared at him for a long while. Then, he glanced behind him at the houses of Ireland. Eric was right. There was nothing for him here. He imagined walking away from his bond. Where would he go? It was drizzling now. He’d find some bridge and sit under it, waiting for the rain to pass. He’d spend the night on hard concrete in damp clothes. In the morning, hunger would finally drag him to stealing or begging. And then what? Without his guitar, he had nothing to support himself with. He could see his life, as if it was a storybook laid out in front of him. Days running away from the police and desperate thugs. Nights spent shivering alone in the dark. And then, finally, his death in the next couple of years. Because he wouldn’t last long, not as a beast, bound to be challenged.

And so Brín turned the other way and followed Eric.

*~*~*

For the whole day and a large chunk of the night, Eric, Brín and Jordan slept in a small hotel with the last vacant room Jordan found. Brín didn’t mind sharing a bed with Jordan. Eric, out of courtesy, slept on the armchair. When they woke up, they ate a small, bland breakfast from the hotel’s menu and set back out on the ferry.

24 hours later, they were back in Lirim.

*~*~*  


‘’Brín!’’ Alfie all but screamed as the beast slammed shut the doors of the car parked outside Lirim. He turned in time to catch Alfie in his arms and grinned, feeling warmth flood him. It felt good to be greeted by his friends. It felt like home. Lirim didn’t seem so imposing anymore. Finn and Tommy flew from the mansion, too, and joined Alfie in hugging Brín.

‘’We were so worried,’’ Finn said, brushing a hand through Brín’s red hair. Tommy just hugged him harder.

Chase emerged from Lirim and felt his heart twist at Tommy glued to Brín’s side, face buried in his chest, Brín’s arm securely around his shoulders. The unfamiliar trickle of jealousy made him frown. But then the boys finally released Brín, who spotted Chase and came over. The jealousy went out of Chase, who gave Brín a little, relieved smile. He’d been worried Brín had gotten hurt, despite everything, ‘’hey.’’

Brín smiled back, ‘’hey,’’ he was tired, but seeing his friends made him less miserable. He reached out and ruffled Chase’s blond hair.

Finn and Tommy walked back towards Lirim, chattering and laughing, relieved. Eric trailed after, looking ready to crash into bed.

Alfie loitered by Jordan, watching the others walk into Lirim, unable to follow them, ‘’you found him,’’ he said finally, with some difficulty.

‘’Yeah,’’ Jordan shifted, angling his body towards Alfie.

‘’...Thanks.’’

Jordan didn’t say anything but a second later Alfie felt his hand slide into his curls, ‘’you should get some sleep.’’

‘’We all should,’’ Alfie murmured.

‘’Is that an invitation?’’ Jordan’s voice was light on the surface but as tired as everyone in Lirim felt.

Alfie scowled and smacked his hand away, ‘’no,’’ he grumbled but his glare disappeared under Jordan’s gentle smile. They were all too tired for charades and acts and faux emotions, ‘’just come on,’’ Alfie sighed.

A couple of minutes later they were both in bed in Jordan’s room. Alfie didn’t protest as Jordan slipped into bed behind him. He felt Jordan stroke a curled finger down his spine, ‘’can I hold you?’’ he asked quietly. Alfie didn’t reply. He never did. He usually just slapped Jordan’s arm away. But Jordan did not hug him. Instead, he traced his finger down Alfie’s spine again, ‘’tell me. Yes, or no?’’

‘’You don’t care either way,’’ Alfie said, blushing, glad his back was to Jordan. He knew what his body – or maybe all of him – wanted after Jordan’s absence, but he’d settle for a hug, though the thought of admitting that to Jordan made his head spin.

‘’I care,’’ Jordan assured in his warm voice, pressing his palm to Alfie’s back and stroking gently, ‘’that’s why I’m asking. Can I hold you?’’

Alfie couldn’t reply. He felt like if he did, he’d set something in motion – something he wasn’t sure he wanted. Instead, he kissed his teeth in a show of irritation, reached back and unceremoniously dropped Jordan’s arm around his waist, settling down and making it clear that their conversation was over.

Jordan’s lips brushed against his shoulder blade in silent thanks, his arm settling properly around Alfie’s waist.

Half an hour later, all the beasts of Lirim were asleep.


	22. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya darlings! As always a massive thank you for all your support. I read every single one of your reviews & I honestly appreciate them so much, even if I often don't reply. I hope y'all don't feel ignored, love y'all :****

‘’Bye, have fun!’’ Brín raised his hand in farewell, hoping he didn’t sound too chipper – too suspicious.

‘’You sure you don’t want to come?’’ Alfie asked from the back of Alt’s car. Finn was in the front, looking excited. He was being used as a diversion – to keep Alfie occupied by having him show him around Brecon – but he was genuinely excited to finally return to civilisation, even if for a moment.

‘’We’re good,’’ Tommy said from next to Brín, ‘’have fun.’’

If Alfie was suspicious of Tommy’s and Brín’s strange, chipper behaviour, he didn’t show it. He shrugged, waved and the car pulled out of the driveway. As soon as it was gone, Tommy turned to Brín, ‘’right, I’ll get the patio done. You go help Seon with the food.’’

‘’I still can’t believe we’re throwing Alfie a birthday party.’’

Tommy was already halfway down the corridor. He shrugged and spread his hands, doing a one eighty turn without stopping, ‘’there’s nothing better to do anyway until phase 3, when we can finally get out of here! Besides, we didn’t order all those decorations for nothing!’’ Tommy turned back around and made his way to the patio while Brín went to the kitchen. He tried not to remind himself that there was no guarantee that he’d be allowed out of Lirim after phase 3. Alfie had his deal with Jordan; Alt would do anything for Finn; Brín already had guaranteed freedom...but Tommy...Tommy was still subject to Chase’s mood swings and orders. He forced the thought out, instead concentrating on the party planning ahead. Alfie was turning twenty three. Tommy figured in the beast society it wasn’t that much of a cause for celebration; he was officially out of the most fertile age bracket for omegas. But Tommy wanted Alfie to have his special day – he was still in that child’s mindset, barely being twenty himself. Birthday were to be celebrated. Besides, nothing happened in Lirim. This was the perfect chance for entertainment. After being able to convince Alt to buy decorations and a supply of alcohol (that Tommy was pretty sure he’d drink all by himself) he was feeling more determined than ever.

Still, walking out into the patio and seeing the multitude of boxes full of colourful decor made him realise that he’d never make in time. He sighed and rubbed his temples, thinking about who he could mobilise for help. Seon, Brín and the two maids would be busy in the kitchen. Jordan had gone out to pick up the cake. Eric...Tommy shuddered at the thought of asking him anything. Chase, on the other hand, had been playing video games for most of the morning in his technologically advanced white room. Tommy sighed before tilting his head back and, as loud as he could, yelling, ‘’CHAAAAAASE!’’

Not even a full minute later Chase came skidding onto the patio, eyes wide, ‘’what? What happened?’’ he demanded, sounding panicked.

Tommy tossed him a packet of balloons which the beast caught, confused, ‘’start blowing.’’

*~*~*

‘’That’s a lot of clothes to try on-‘’

‘’Don’t argue,’’ Finn lightly pushed Alfie into the changing room of one of the more prestige shops in Brecon (which wasn’t very prestige). He pulled the curtain closed and took Alt’s hand, leading him further away into the shop, ‘’do you think he suspects anything?’’

‘’What, with all of you grinning like you’ve got sugar rush?’’ Alt asked with a blank face.

Finn smirked and raised an eyebrow, ‘’wow, Alt. Are you being _sarcastic_?’’ Alt’s lips quirked up in a half-smile in response, ‘’I’m just excited to actually do something normal,’’ he winced, ‘’sorry. Just...you know. Flying around in dragon form and having picnics in a fairytale attic garden isn’t exactly ‘normal’.’’

Alt didn’t seem offended. His smile still graced his lips, making Finn feel elevated, somehow, ‘’so what’s normal?’’

Finn shrugged, ‘’parties. Pizza and beer. I don’t know, really. It’s hard to remember,’’ his voice quietened, ‘’it all feels like a million years ago.’’

Alt squeezed Finn’s hand lightly, making him realise they were still holding hands, ‘’sorry.’’

‘’Hey,’’ Finn shuffled closer to his bond in between racks of clothes, ‘’I never said that’s bad. I like having my wings and I like spending time with you in your garden.’’

‘’It’s your garden, too,’’ Alt said kindly, brushing his thumb over Finn’s knuckles.

Finn laughed, a little embarrassed and a little happy, ‘’you’re a goof,’’ he said fondly, tugging Alt down. Standing on his tiptoes, he could barely kiss the tip of Alt’s nose. Alt dipped his head uncertainly and Finn pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The curtain of the changing room swished open loudly and Finn stepped away. He still felt a little bad about giving into Alt. None of the boys had talked about it with him yet so he had no idea if they felt betrayed or not, but he really had to work on his confidence about it. If he was comfortable with being with Alt, then the boys would, surely, not mind. For now, he turned to Alfie, who came out of the changing room in a leather jacket, ‘’I look like Jordan,’’ he said sceptically, extending out his arms. Finn’s sensitive hearing picked up on the crackle of the material.

‘’You look good,’’ Finn said, walking up to and around Alfie.

‘’I don’t know...’’ Alfie didn’t look certain.

‘’Right!’’ Finn turned to the customer service woman, ‘’can we please have a couple more jackets that my friend could try on?’’

*~*~*

‘’Idiot, that’s uneven.’’

‘’It’s not my fault you’re shorter.’’

Tommy gave Chase a look, keeping up a garland of colourful plastic flags up against the wall with one of his hands. Chase was sticking the other end up with tape, ‘’we’re the same height.’’

‘’You’re five-foot-nine,’’ Chase said, ‘’I’m five-ten, so don’t get big with me, flame brain.’’

‘’Oh, did you measure me in my sleep, too, you creep?’’ Tommy said, though without any real bite, too concentrated on getting the garland straight on the wall outside, facing the patio. Chase didn’t reply, grumbling something under his breath. Tommy ripped a piece of tape off his jeans where he’d stuck a row, and fastened the garland in place. He dropped his arms, which had began burning slightly, and turned to face the patio. It was a hot day but the slight breeze made the multitude of coloured balloons bounce around on the patio, like aimless, round ghosts. It was past noon. Chase and Tommy had blown balloons till their lungs hurt, communicating mostly through glares and angry puffs into the plastic balls. Tommy felt like Chase blew the balloons too much; Chase thought Tommy didn’t blow them enough, though in the end the few balloons that ended up popping were Chase’s.

‘’Right, let’s group,’’ Tommy went about, catching a couple of balloons. Once he had three, he found the red sparkly ribbon lying on the table between the outdoor couches, clumsily cut a piece with one hand and tied the grouping of balloons together.

Chase appeared at his side, holding a clump of pastel coloured balloons, ‘’pastels and primary colours don’t mix,’’ he said dryly.

Tommy rolled his eyes, ‘’sorry, I forgot I was dealing with Picasso here.’’

‘’It won’t look good.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Tommy let go of the balloons and slapped the ribbon into Chase’s hand, taking the already-tied pastel balloons from him, ‘’you tie them.’’

‘’And what will you do?’’

Tommy picked up the scissors and began tugging on the ribbon, making it curl into adorable snail shells. Chase and Tommy went about doing their tasks. Chase grouped and tied balloons. Tommy curled the ribbons and then taped the clumps over the roof extended over the patio so pretty soon it looked like something out a Hollywood prom movie.

It all took hours. There were over one hundred balloons (Tommy had gotten a bit over excited). Then there was the cleaning, the hanging up of the rest of the decorations, which ranged from ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ garlands to shimmering ‘23’ stickers to fairy lights. Chase collapsed onto the couch just as the sun began setting; Tommy finished lighting the candles in the lampions and fell into the couch next to Chase right after, sighing. Even with his new beast body, his muscles ached slightly from a couple hours of non-stop decorating. He was hungry and thirsty but his fear of not making it on time kept him away from the kitchen. Now he felt like he needed to sit for a few minutes before even attempting to get up.

Jordan appeared in the doorway leading into Lirim and whistled, ‘’you guys did all that?’’

Tommy looked around properly. It really did look pretty, in the end. Like something out of a fairytale, ‘’my aching muscles say yes.’’

Jordan gave him a smile, ‘’Brín says to come help carry the food up. Alt texted; they’re coming back.’’

‘’One minute,’’ Chase said. His eyes were closed as he rested. Jordan disappeared. Chase opened his eyes and, without looking at his bond, lifted his fisted hand, ‘’good job,’’ he said.

Tommy glanced down at Chase’s fist but eventually bumped it, ‘’you, too,’’ he said, surprised at how easily the words slid out.

Before he could put his hand down, Chase grabbed his wrist and turned it over, peering at his palm, ‘’did you get hurt?’’

Tommy noticed the light burn on the base of his palm. He must have gotten it just now, with the lighter when lighting the lampions. His beast instincts hadn’t registered the light pain, ‘’oh. Yeah, I guess,’’ he said. Chase nudged the small burn mark with his thumb and now Tommy felt a pin prick of pain, ‘’ _ouch_ ,’’ he said pointedly.

Instead of apologising, Chase slid his fingers further up, almost curiously, ghosting over his palm, his eyes following his fingertips. Tommy watched, wide eyed, as Chase gently pushed his hand down, till it rested on the couch between them, Chase’s hand atop it. For a moment, everything was still. Tommy felt the heat seeping from Chase’s hand into his. The June evening suddenly seemed rather cold compared to that heat. Tommy had a strange need to lace their fingers together.

Tommy quickly stood, swiping his hand away, ‘’let’s get that food.’’

*~*~*

Brín had just exploded with laughter at Seon’s joke, up to his elbow in flour as he made the batter for cupcakes, when Eric appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked out of place in a neatly pressed suit, his hair carefully combed back into his usual knot. He had a briefcase in his hand. Brín’s laughter died down immediately and Seon bowed her head, ‘’I’m going to London,’’ Eric said.

When Brín didn’t say anything, Seon gushed, ‘’but master, youse will miss master Alfie’s birthday party!’’

‘’I’ll try to be back in time for the end,’’ Eric said, ‘’but I’ve been delaying this case for weeks and I need to see my client in person,’’ he glanced at Brín, ‘’have fun, alright?’’

‘’I will,’’ Brín tried to sound casual but his voice came out a little choked. Every time Eric was around, Brín felt strange. He couldn’t explain it.

Eric nodded to Seon and disappeared. The cook glanced at Brín disapprovingly, ‘’yer should be kinder.’’

‘’Shut up, Seon,’’ Brín grumbled, and went back to mixing the batter.

For as long as Chase and Tommy decorated the patio, Brín produced all sorts of goodies, treats and meals in the kitchen with Seon. He had been pretty resourceful on the streets; he could cook an egg on a sun-heated rock (not sanitary, but _so_ good), make a salad out of pretty much anything and eat half-cooked chicken without getting Salmonella. Now that he actually had access to a proper kitchen he went wild (albeit under Seon’s watchful eye). When Jordan finally popped into the kitchen, evening was nearing. Brín had eaten enough goodies to fill his stomach and not notice that dinner time had flown past, ‘’they’re coming back,’’ he notified Brín. He had a white box under his arm which he set on the counter.

‘’Right, get the boys to come help carry all this stuff,’’ he gestured to the assortment of trays and bowls.

Twenty minutes later Jordan, Chase, Brín and Tommy were in the patio, setting the last of the pastries on the table when they heard Alt’s car rumble into the driveway. A moment later they heard Alfie’s confused voice, ‘’why are we going to the patio?’’

And then Alfie emerged and Finn, Tommy and Brín screamed, ‘SURPRISE!’ loud enough to make Alt’s ears pop.

*~*~*

One am was nearing.

The party had been more of a success that anyone would have expected; they all needed the breather. Brín, unchecked, drank healthily with Tommy, though the latter, as a university student, had more experience. Brín’s face was as red as his hair and he was hiccupping, slurring out a story for Tommy, who didn’t look all that sober himself. Usually, beasts built up a tolerance to things like alcohol – it took a lot to get them drunk, though not too much to dampen their senses. With made beasts, the immunity took time – so Brín got smashed as quickly as a human, ‘’s-so I told the guy...’’ Brín hiccupped and put on a ‘brave’ voice, as if telling a story to a child, ‘’hey! This is my patch under the bridge! Find your own! A-and he,’’ another hiccupped, ‘’s-said, no, it’s mind and...d-do you know what I – hic! – said?’’

Tommy swayed on the couch next to him and stuck out an unstable arm into the air, superman-style, ‘’this is my patch!’’ Brín had been stuck on that part of the story since a beer ago.

‘’Exactly!’’ Brín said, wide-eyed with awe as if Tommy had read his mind (in reality, he’d repeated that so much it had become his catch-phrase), ‘’and then I said-‘’

‘’FIND YOUR OWN!’’ they roared together and burst into giggles.

Finn smiled fondly at his friends. He was sitting in the armchair by the fake fireplace that sprouted from the table. Well, technically, Alt was the one sitting on the armchair. Finn sat in his lap. Somewhere between Tommy and Brín getting drunk and Alfie eating half a tray of cupcakes, Finn had found his way into his bond’s lap. Now he sat at almost face-to-face with Alt, his arm draped around his bond’s broad shoulders. Alt’s hand warmed his hip, his other arm thrown over his knees, holding a beer can loosely in his hand. He now raised it to his lips and took a gulp before extending it to Finn. The omega plucked it from Alt’s hand, took a small sip and then cradled the beer can between his hands, leaning his temple against Alt’s cheek. Alt turned his head to press a kiss to Finn’s forehead and closed his eyes.

Finn peeked up at him and grinned, ‘’Alt, are you getting sleepy~?’’

‘’Mmmh. A lil’...’’

Finn tipped his head back and nudged his nose against Alt’s cheek teasingly, ‘’wanna go up to bed?’’

‘’I’ll stay. Don’t want you out my lap...’’ Alt had had a couple beers himself, evident by the slower-than-usual pronunciation of his words.

Finn smiled and pressed a kiss to Alt’s cheek, ‘’I’ll come with you.’’

‘’’s alright,’’ Alt’s eyes were closed as he soaked in Finn’s presence, ‘’I don’t wanna ruin your fun...’’

‘’Silly,’’ Finn shifted his hips in faux innocence, making sure his ass brushed against Alt’s front, ‘’I feel like I should wake you up.’’

Alt’s eyes opened. He looked a little more awake already. Finn slipped off his lap, setting the beer can down and started towards Lirim. He stopped by Alfie, munching on one of the cupcakes. He’d gotten drunk the fastest and now he sat quietly in the corner with a dopey grin and icing on his cheek, ‘’we’re going to bed,’’ Finn told him.

Alfie extended his arms, one hand still holding his precious cupcake, ‘’thanks so much for the party. You’re the bestest,’’ he gave Finn a warm hug and the wiggled his fingers towards Alt – yup, definitely drunk, ‘’Alt, c’mere. You deserve one, too~’’

Alt looked mildly uncomfortable but he bent down either way to embrace the drunk boy on the couch. Alfie threw his arms around Alt’s neck and squeezed. Alt patted his back with one hand. Finn tried to keep his amused snort in. Once the two disappeared into Lirim, Alfie went back to munching on his cupcake. Jordan watched him with a soft smile from where he sat next to him, ‘’it’s good,’’ Alfie mumbled to no one in particular.

‘’FIND YOUR OWN!’’ Tommy and Brín yelled from the opposite couch. They now had their arms around each other and were swaying lightly. Chase was futilely trying to tug the vodka coke out of Tommy’s hand.

‘’Yeah?’’ Jordan reached out to wipe a bit of icing off Alfie’s cheek. He brought him thumb to his mouth and licked the icing off, ‘’oh. It is.’’

Alfie peered at his cupcake closely, squinting, making Jordan chuckle. It looked as if he was trying to judge how much more he had left. Eventually, he extended the cupcake to Jordan, even though there was a tray filled with them right in front of them, ‘’I’ll give you some.’’

Jordan grinned, ‘’thanks,’’ he leaned over and took a bite out of the cupcake, trying not to feel too elevated about the fact that Alfie had just fed him. He couldn’t be that drunk. He was dragging out his words but he wasn’t slurring and he wasn’t swaying much. Probably just rather tipsy.

Alfie glanced up at his bond from under dark lashed and reached out, too. Jordan held his breath when Alfie swiped his finger over a bit of icing near the corner of his mouth and then, too quickly, moved his hand back towards him and into his mouth. The sudden movement unbalanced him and he toppled onto the couch, his head landing in Jordan’s lap, finger in his mouth, giggling. Jordan gave a little breathless laugh at seeing Alfie in such a carefree state, and brushed his hand through Alfie’s curls, now spilling over his lap. Alfie went back to eating his cupcake. Jordan decided he’d only move out of the couch when Alfie became sober enough to get his head off his lap.

*~*~*

After around eleven pm, Brín wasn’t sure what was happening. Everything was spinning and he felt warm and light and happy. He was telling Tommy a story. It felt nice. Tommy looked happy, too, despite Chase now rather perplexed as he tried to get alcohol out of his hand. The next thing he knew, Tommy and Chase were gone. It felt like a second but in reality an hour had passed since Brín sat with Tommy. Chase had long since pulled Tommy up into Lirim and put him to bed on his couch. Brín now sat alone, and not even on the couch – he didn’t know when he’d walked around it but he now was perched precariously on the edge, staring out into the darkness of the valley. He heard Jordan’s rich voice and Alfie’s giggles from behind him where they talked quietly on the couch opposite, but with his senses blurred by alcohol he couldn’t tell what they were saying.

Another long moment must have passed because the next thing Brín knew, he was humming. Or, rather, he was finishing humming (which had gone on for God knows how long) because Eric stood in front of him, still dressed in his immaculate suit, ‘’asshole!’’ Brín cried with a big grin, ‘’you made it to the party!’’ he felt like a big pink balloon, floating in the sky (which is to say, pretty damn high).

‘’The party is over, Brín,’’ Eric said gently, nudging his chin behind Brín. Brín looked behind his shoulder to find the couch empty – the whole patio was abandoned.

‘’Oh. Have I been sitting here by myself?’’ he couldn’t tell if he was sobering up. He didn’t know if he wanted to sober up.

‘’No,’’ Eric said, ‘’Jordan put Alfie to bed and then he sat here with you. He’s been cleaning up a little.’’

Brín smiled to himself, ‘’that’s nice~’’

‘’Ready to go to bed?’’

Noticing the sky behind Eric, now brightening to purple and orange, Brín mumbled affirmative and stood. Paused, ‘’asshole...’’ his voice sounded dangerously like a whine, ‘’I think I’m going to throw up.’’

He blacked out for a minute. In the next instance he was crouched over the grass, Eric gripping his arm to stop him from toppling over. There was no puke on the grass, but Brín’s head still spun, ‘’I wanna sleep...’’ he complained, feeling suddenly heavy. His vision blurred.

‘’Alright,’’ Eric’s voice was the only clear thing in his alcohol-mulled head.

Another black out. Brín realised they were inside Lirim, with his arm slung over Eric’s back as he led him towards his bedroom.

Brín closed his eyes and slumped in Eric’s grip, deciding he might as well get dragged through the corridor.

*~*~*

Jordan left Alfie in bed a little after two pm. Alfie had fallen asleep straight away. Now, ten past five am, having made sure through the window that Eric took Brín inside, Jordan returned to his room to find Alfie awake and sobered up.

‘’Are you alright? Going to be sick?’’ Jordan asked, kicking the doors shut and peeling off his t-shirt.

‘’Nah,’’ Alfie’s voice was soft.

‘’Why aren’t you asleep?’’

‘’Alcohol woke me up.’’

‘’Are you hungover?’’

‘’Dunno,’’ Alfie stared at the ceiling, ‘’I’m trying not to move; that way, I can’t tell.’’

Jordan snorted, ‘’you looked like you had a lot of fun,’’ he tugged off his jeans, not bothering to take a shower. He was too tired. Still, he laid down on his stomach next to Alfie and propped his head up on his arm, admiring his bond’s face.

‘’Quit staring,’’ Alfie’s words did not match his soft, sleepy voice.

Jordan didn’t avert his gaze, ‘’I was thinking about what to get you for your birthday.’’

Alfie rolled his eyes at the ceiling, ‘’I’d love to hear your dazzling conclusion.’’

Jordan suddenly disappeared under the covers. Alfie yelped when his fingers tugged his pants down, ‘’J-J-Jordan!?’’

‘’Shhh,’’ came the beast’s muffled voice, ‘’it’s your present. Just enjoy it. Don’t think about it too much.’’

Before Alfie could protest further, Jordan’s hot mouth closed around his member. With a couple skilled sucks, he had Alfie hard. Alfie stared at the ceiling wide-eyed, mouth parted in a soundless gasp, back arching, hips buckling into Jordan’s mouth. Last time it had been so rushed; Alfie had been pent up and not truly aware of what was happening. Now he knew exactly who it was between his legs under the covers, whose calloused fingers gripped his thighs, whose mouth kissed and played with him.

 _Jordan_ his mind screamed, _bond._

Somehow, that knowledge only made the experience better. The name might have slipped from Alfie’s mouth a couple of times. After the first few sucks, he stopped caring about what Jordan would think about his reactions or what would happen because of them. He moaned quietly and curled under Jordan’s ministrations and gripped the covers. Too quickly he became a puddle of melted goo, pleasure turning all his muscles to jelly. Jordan re-emerged from under the covers, hovering above Alfie. He wiped his mouth on his wrist. He didn’t grin at Alfie this time. He looked uncertain, worried... He was prepared to be kicked out or for Alfie to leave for the couch.

Alfie felt his hardness brush against his thigh under the covers, unintentionally. He had no idea why he reached out, but he did. Alfie’s finger brushed curiously over Jordan’s clothed erection and his bond flinched and then went bright red, ‘’don’t...’’ his voice was strangled.

Alfie scowled up at him, ‘’don’t tell me what to do,’’ he slipped his hand into Jordan’s underwear and took a hold of him. Jordan groaned and fell against Alfie, his head on the pillow, right next to Alfie’s neck. Alfie moved his hand, squeezing once in a while. He had no idea what he was doing it. He had no technique or experience, but Jordan seemed to be enjoying it anyway. His hands found Alfie’s hips. His mouth nudged against Alfie’s neck in the gentlest of kisses. Alfie was too busy concentrating on not being less successful at working a dick than Jordan to bother pushing his away. That is, until Jordan’s mouth properly latched itself onto Alfie’s neck.

Alfie yelped and his hand slipped on Jordan’s precome-coated member. He quickly recovered, pumping again, forgetting to tell Jordan to stop. Warmth spread anywhere he kissed, like a dozen pulses were thrumming in Alfie’s neck. He couldn’t breathe properly but at the same time he felt like he was making one big exhale. His body went from limp noodle to fluffy cloud under Jordan’s administrations.

And then Jordan came.

Alfie was breathing hard even though it had been a couple minutes since he came. Now Jordan slumped against him like he was without muscle. His breath tickled Alfie’s collarbone. Alfie closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. He let go of Jordan’s member and withdrew his hand.

When he opened is mouth, Jordan was face-to-face with him.

Their noses brushed.

Alfie looked up at Jordan with half-closed eyes. His breath came out shaky.

Jordan tilted his head a little, nudging his nose against Alfie’s, ‘’can I...kiss you?’’ he whispered.

Alfie didn’t reply. But he also didn’t jerk back. He didn’t _want_ to. Jordan was warm and solid and safe, and he’d just made Alfie feel really good. Alfie tried not to think about anything else, about nothing deeper, just bodily satisfaction as their lips met.

The kiss was brief and shallow, just a couple of brushes of Jordan’s lips against Alfie’s.

But it started a strange fire in the pit of Alfie’s stomach that he couldn’t put out, even when Jordan went to clean them up; especially not when he settled behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist to go to sleep.

*~*~*

As soon as Brín was inside Eric’s room, he ran for the ensuite bathroom, fell to his knees and threw up into the toilet.

‘’Oh dear,’’ Eric hurried in after him, flipping the light on. He gathered Brín’s red hair out of the way as the man threw up over and over again. He didn’t know what else to do. Should he rub his back? Brín probably wouldn’t appreciate that. Maybe he should get water and paracetamol, or one of the boys? Brín dry heaved a couple of times and then rested his head on the toilet seat. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed, forehead sweaty, ‘’you’re a mess,’’ Eric whispered tenderly, letting go of Brín’s hair and finally setting his hand on his back. He’d intended to go get him a change of clothes before putting him to bed, but then Brín relaxed completely under Eric’s touch and Eric didn’t feel like removing his hand, ‘’what am I going to do with you?’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Brín mumbled, half-consciously. And then, ‘’sorry, Cam...love you...’’

Eric’s heart twisted with sudden, unexpected sadness. Cam. That was probably the girl from the video. Eric knew now was not the time to think about that; Brín had passed out.

Eric picked him up and carried him to bed.


	23. Phase 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings! As always, thank you for your patience & support.

June came to an end in the sudden beginning of a heat wave.

For the whole day, all the beasts of Lirim seemed to avoid one another. It was the night where phase 3 – the beginning of the bonds’ attempts to conceive a child – was supposed to start, but nothing was certain, not even with Finn and Alt. No one wanted to bring the subject up. No one wanted to discuss it but everyone was secretly thinking about it. For Finn, it meant taking the next, vital step in his relationship with Alt – or not. For Eric, it was a grim reminder of what he would never have with Brín, not because he was deficient but because Eric had ruined their relationship. For Chase and Tommy, the whole thing was one more reminder of what they were supposed to be getting on with, and what neither  of them seemingly wanted. And for Jordan...

For Jordan, it was his last day with Alfie.

He worked on his motorcycles all day, sweating in the immense heat. He was lost in thought and clumsy; he hurt his fingers and hands and broke a couple of the spare parts. After today, Jordan’s and Alfie’s deal officially came to pass – Alfie could leave, forever, and even take Jordan to court.

The very thought of never seeing Alfie again made Jordan feel sick.

*~*~*  


‘’Do you think Brín will be okay?’’ Finn asked, sitting on the green covers of the bed, knees tucked under his chin. It was the evening. Finn had his cheek on his knees, watching Alt get changed into his sleeping shorts from under his lashes.

‘’I’m more worried about Eric,’’ Alt said calmly.

Finn snorted, ‘’true,’’ but his humour disappeared quickly, ‘’what about Tommy? And Alfie?’’

Alt finished dressing and walked over to the bed. He leaned over his tiny bond and pressed a kiss to his temple, ‘’if we hear an argument, we’ll react this time,’’ he promised. When Finn didn’t look convinced, Alt sat down by him, ‘’Eric won’t try anything with Brín. Jordan would never hurt Alfie. And Chase-‘’

‘’Chase might hurt Tommy,’’ Finn said miserably.

‘’No,’’ Alt’s voice was surprisingly assertive, ‘’he won’t. Trust me on that.’’

Finn still didn’t seem fully convince but he nodded, ‘’yeah. Okay,’’ his voice was soft. He lowered his knees and stared at his hands.

Alt’s hand brushed against his cheek and then cupped the side of his neck, his thumb brushing against Finn’s jaw, ‘’today is phase 3,’’ he said quietly, ‘’but we don’t have to change anything, alright?’’

Strangely enough, Finn hadn’t even been worried about that. He’d been more concerned about the safety of his friends. He hadn’t even given himself time to think about what he was expected to do from today – try for a child. He took Alt’s hand and held it in his lap with both of his, staring at it rather than at his bonds. He played with Alt’s fingers, ‘’Alt...’’ he said eventually, ‘’do you...want to have kids?’’

He felt Alt stiffen before he brushed his free hand through Finn’s silvery blond hair, ‘’do you?’’

‘’I asked first.’’

At first Finn thought Alt wouldn’t reply, but then... ‘’yes,’’ came the quiet, almost guilty reply, ‘’I’d like to have a child. But I’d like for you to be happy more. So don’t stress over this – there are other options. Adoption. Trying later.’’

‘’I’m in the perfect bracket for having kids now,’’ Finn said quietly, ‘’I might not, later.’’

‘’Then we’ll think of something else later,’’ Alt assured.

Finn sighed and rubbed his face with one of his hands, ‘’your parents, the whole society...they’ll be expecting me to-‘’

‘’Don’t talk like that,’’ Alt said sharply and then sighed, too, ‘’this is why I was against you attending those lessons. It doesn’t matter what society thinks or who we are. If you ever feel like it, you will have a child with _me_ , not them.’’

Finn looked up at Alt, finally. His whole stance screamed ‘protective’, and Finn knew that Alt wouldn’t let anyone hurt him, emotionally or physically. He smiled at that, faintly. Back when he lived with his family, that sort of protectiveness had been suffocating, unbearable. Now, Finn felt himself react with the same protectiveness. Screw the fact that Alt was twice his size; if someone threatened him, they better expect to have to fend off all of 60 kilograms, five feet and five inches of Finn. Finn cradled Alt’s hand in both of his, ‘’I was just thinking...that maybe it wouldn’t be so... _bad_ to have a kid with you.’’ He immediately felt embarrassed about saying it. His freckled cheeks coloured, ‘’I-I mean if I don’t think about the collapsible womb thing and all that, I just figured it’d be k-kind of nice to have a little Alt running around – like a little dragon or something, a-and it might just be my instincts or something but I don’t know, I just think that maybe I wouldn’t mind trying for it now since there’s a low chance of me having a kid anyway and-‘’

Suddenly, Alt’s lips were on his, knocking the breath out of him. Alt’s hands, gentle as ever, slid up his back to bring their bodies closer. When they parted, Finn was panting, his chest rising and falling like a wave. Alt stared down at him with sparkling eyes, ‘’are you sure?’’ he murmured, a little breathlessly, ‘’one hundred percent?’’

‘’More like eighty,’’ Finn gave him a giddy, embarrassed grin, ‘’but let’s do it,’’ he said, realising how much Alt wanted it.

Alt kissed him again and they toppled backwards onto the bed.

*~*~*

Since Brín came back, he’d been distant with Eric, which was to be expected. Eric almost wished Brín would go back to trying to annoy him every second of the day. At least then, they’d interacted a little. These days, he only saw him in the evening. Brín still slept in Eric’s bed, comfortably on his side, and Eric didn’t dare touch him. He knew he had no right. During the day, Brín did what he liked. Sometimes he got Napoleon to drive him into Brecon, Eric’s credit card tucked into his jean pocket. Eric’s bedroom was quickly becoming clustered with the most random things Brín splurged on, ranging from a new laptop through to a massive ceiling to floor mirror to a human sized teddy bear that now stood in the corner. Eric didn’t complain – actually being able to buy random shit seemed to make Brín a little happy. Brín didn’t show up to bonding time, he slept through breakfast and at dinner he sat between his friends rather than next to Eric.

Eric hadn’t known it would hurt that much.

When he thought Brín was dead, he thought that was it – that would be the worst he’d ever feel. But now he wasn’t so sure. With each day, he felt worse and worse. He couldn’t work properly, he didn’t feel like eating...he slept a lot, mostly, or stared at his wall. Work was piling up on his desk.

On the night of phase 3, Brín came into Eric’s bedroom, lay down on his side of the bed and promptly fell asleep, smelling of the expensive lavender soap he’s bought last weekend. Eric couldn’t fall asleep. He stared at Brín’s back, listening to his deep breaths.

 It hit him like a hammer.

The realisation that there was no hope for Brín and Eric not because he hadn’t been trying, but because he _still_ wasn’t. Since Brín came back, Eric had steered clear, scared that otherwise Brín would run off again. But how long would it take until one of them broke down? Eric decided that from now on, he’d try. He didn’t know how, yet. He had never been good at interacting with others. But he could Google something or talk to Jordan or read a book about it. He’d think of something.

Sleep came a little easier after that.

Eric dreamt of the girl in the video and of who she might be.

*~*~*  


Inside Chase’s tiny en suit bathroom, Tommy stared at the contraceptive pills on the edge of the sink as if they were 28 tiny ticking bombs. They’d last him four weeks. He knew that once he started taking them, he’d need to take one every-day. Tommy had wanted to delay starting to go on the pill as long as possible, since hassling Seon for another packet would probably be difficult. He tried telling himself that he’d be safe tonight, but he wasn’t so sure. What if Chase’s instincts suddenly took over? What if he...Tommy shuddered at the thought of Chase forcing him into something. His strength was still so new to him; he had no idea if he’d be able to throw Chase off. He wasn’t even sure if he could trust his own body not to give in. _Stupid instincts_ , Tommy thought. In the end, he decided he couldn’t risk it. He was a couple of months away from reaching the beginning of the ideal 21-22 age bracket, but if Chase did do something and Tommy got pregnant... he paled at the mere thought of it, grabbed the packet and squeezed one pill onto his palm. He swallowed it dry. It took him a few minutes to will fangs to erupt from his hand. He tried not to look at his human hand accommodating the change as he loosened one of the marble panels of the bathroom floor and slid the packet of pills underneath.

A moment later he emerged from the bathroom, his hand back to normal, trying to act as casual as possible.

He walked past Chase, aiming for his couch.

‘’Oi, Tommy.’’

Tommy froze an inch from his couch. The room was dark, the only light coming from the TV screen, now displaying ‘GAME OVER’. Tommy turned, very slowly, holding his breath, ‘’y-yeah?’’ his voice was a little high pitched.

Chase didn’t even turn from where he sat; he just raised a second console, ‘’come play.’’

That didn’t make Tommy feel any better. Chase _never_ asked if Tommy wanted to play. Tommy wanted to dive under his blankets and disappear; instead, in a desperate attempt to act casual, he walked over, slid to the floor and took the console from Chase. Chase went through his list of games and picked Tekken 6, ‘’you want to play individual or teams?’’

What would take a longer time? ‘’Teams.’’

In the darkness of the room, the two of them picked their teams and started playing. For a little while, Tommy relaxed, forgetting that today was phase 3. He kicked Chase’s ass in three matches; then Chase kicked his in the remaining three. They drew, and played another round. Then they played Call of Duty and got annoyed each other when they needed reviving. Finally, Chase switched the TV off, put the console down and stretched, yawning.

Everything Tommy was afraid of came rushing back to him.

He snatched up his console and went on his knees to the small stand under the TV, where he set his console on its charging pod. He sucked in a sharp breath when suddenly Chase’s arms were around him. Or, rather, on either side of him as Chase popped his own console onto its stand. Chase, of course, heard the gasp and looked at Tommy, confused. His hands were fisted and he didn’t appear to be breathing. Chase frowned and slid a hand up to his forehead, ‘’what’s wrong with you? Are you sick?’’ if possible, Tommy went even more still at Chase’s touch. Sudden realisation hit Chase and his eyes widened, ‘’oh my god,’’ he whispered, ‘’you think I’m going to...’’

Tommy’s voice quivered slightly, ‘’well, aren’t you?’’

Suddenly, Chase’s hand disappeared and instead, his curled fingers flicked against Tommy’s ear. Tommy flinched, ‘’ow!’’ he rubbed his ear as Chase laughed and got up.

‘’You’re an idiot,’’ he said, ‘’go to sleep.’’

Tommy scowled up at Chase, now sliding under his covers. He waited a couple of seconds but Chase just settled down in his bed. Tommy got up and gingerly made his way to his couch, feeling a little bad for thinking the worst of Chase – and stupid for starting on his contraceptives. He slid under his covers. Chase’s voice floated from the darkness; with his improved wild cat eyes, Tommy could easily see him in his bed, ‘’Tommy?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Do you want to come up on the bed?’’

Tommy shivered, this time not in fear but in...anticipation? His body heated. He wanted to, Tommy realised. He shut the thought down, ‘’I-I’m good.’’

‘’Cool,’’ Chase said, sounding ever so slightly disappointed.

‘’Cool,’’ Tommy echoed, tucking his blanket up to his nose in an attempt to hide his blush, even though he wasn’t sure if Chase picked up on it. He hesitated, and then, ‘’goodnight, Chase.’’

The soft, caressing quality of Chase’s voice made Tommy shiver again, ‘’goodnight, Tommy.’’

*~*~*

They did it three times in total.

Spent, Finn lay in bed. Alt had gone to get him something to drink. He returned now with a glass of water. He set it on the bedside table and tickled Finn’s nose with a slightly wilted rose. Finn’s nose scrunched up at the tickling sensation and Alt laughed, warm and deep and rich, making Finn’s body melt into a puddle, ‘’for you,’’ Alt said, still smiling slightly.

Finn plucked the rose from his hand. He sat up, staring in wonder at the petals. He dug _The Language of Flowers_ from under his bed and found the page with the roses. He tucked the red flower within without reading the meaning. The book went back under the bed and Finn jumped off it. He grabbed Alt by the hips and yanked him closer, staring up at him, ‘’I know what that means, silly.’’

Alt blushed, which was incredibly endearing, ‘’o-oh.’’

‘’You should really say things like that to my face,’’ Finn brushed his thumbs over Alt’s hipbones.

Alt gazed down at Finn. He reached out and tucked a piece of silvery hair, now longer than Finn usually kept it, behind Finn’s ear. He caressed Finn’s cheek, ‘’I love you.’’

Finn’s heart skipped a beat, even though he knew Alt was going to say that.

And yet he couldn’t say it back.

Somehow, he knew the time wasn’t right, yet. So he didn’t say it back. Instead, he jumped up, ‘’whoa!’’ Alt laughed, catching Finn as the smaller boy wrapped his legs around Alt’s hips and his arms around his neck. Finn pressed a little kiss to the tip of Alt’s nose and then hugged him, hiding his face in Alt’s neck. Alt huffed, amused, and carried Finn back to bed, lying him down.

After Finn drank his water, he lay on top of Alt, like they usually did. They’d kicked the covers off, too hot in the June heat. Alt stroked Finn’s naked back; Finn stroked Alt’s chest. He was deep in thought, Alt could tell. He waited patiently until Finn finally spoke. But what he said came as a surprise to Alt.

‘’I want to contact my family.’’

*~*~*

When Jordan came into his bedroom that evening, Alfie was already there. It was dark; the lights were off. Alfie stood by the window, staring out at the black valley. On the bed lay an opened backpack, half filled. Jordan’s heart came up to his throat, ‘’Alfie?’’ Alfie didn’t turn; he’d heard Jordan coming up. Jordan’s voice cracked, ‘’Alfie, are you leaving?’’

Alfie’s fingers, resting on the windowsill, tightened, the knuckles going white, ‘’I was going to,’’ he sounded defeated, ‘’but now I don’t know.’’

Jordan looked at the backpack. He wanted to grab it and zip it shut and toss it out of the window. As if that would stop Alfie from leaving. Instead, he asked in a whisper, ‘’what do you mean?’’

Slowly, Alfie turned from the window. His blue eyes glistened with tears that made Jordan fall apart, ‘’I thought it would be easy,’’ his eyes shifted to the backpack on the bed, ‘’but I can’t finish packing.’’

Jordan took a step towards him. Alfie didn’t flinch or scream at him to back off, so he took another step, and another, hiding the view of the backpack with his body. Another step, and another one. One more, and he’d be right in front of Alfie, but Jordan didn’t dare to take it, ‘’then stay,’’ he whispered instead.

Alfie shook his head, ‘’I can’t...I can’t...’’ his voice cracked and the first tear rolled down his cheek.

‘’Why not?’’ Jordan whispered, ‘’give me one good reason why you can’t stay with me.’’

‘’I’m not in love with you.’’

‘’You’re lying,’’ a spark of hope lit up in Jordan’s chest and he grasped onto it desperately, ‘’if you didn’t love me at least a little bit, you would have left already.’’

Alfie shook his head hopelessly again, ‘’it’s just my instinct. I don’t love you. I can’t love you, it wouldn’t make sense...’’ another tear fell and the first sob racked Alfie’s body.

Jordan finally took the last step, closing the gap between them, ‘’well, I love you,’’ he whispered heatedly.

Alfie sobbed again and brought his hands to his ears as if to block out Jordan’s voice, ‘’stop it.’’

The old Jordan would have grabbed Alfie’s wrists and forced the confession onto him, as many times as it took for him to understand it. But Alfie had changed Jordan and so instead, the beast put his hands gently on Alfie’s cheeks, wiping away the tears, ‘’I’ll drive you home.’’

It broke his heart to say it. But he said it anyway.

But Alfie did not calm down. If anything he sobbed harder, ‘’right now,’’ Jordan murmured, ‘’I’ll take you home right now, if you want.’’

Alfie’s sobs got nearly hysterical. Between the anguished sounds that made Jordan’s own eyes fill with tears, a small, broken, ‘no’ sounded, ‘’I’m sorry, Alfie,’’ Jordan whispered, cradling his tear-streaked face, ‘’I’m sorry, I’ve made you so unhappy...’’

Suddenly Alfie punched his chest, hard enough for Jordan to wince and drop his hands, ‘’why couldn’t you have!?’’ Alfie yelled between sobs, voice raw and hurt, ‘’it would have been so easy to go if you’d been cruel to me,’’ The hits came, again and again but with each punch, the sobs seemed to lessen and Alfie’s yells dropped in volume, until he whispered miserably, ‘’why do I have to feel like this...about you...?’’

‘’Like what?’’ Jordan asked softly.

Alfie’s hands slipped from his chest and hung defeated at his sides, ‘’I don’t know. Like I don’t want to leave. I thought I wanted to. I’ve been preparing myself all month,’’ his voice was still raw and rough from crying, ‘’but I wasn’t really thinking about it. Over the last few days, I’ve been questioning it. And then today...when I tried to go...I just couldn’t. I thought of you, and I couldn’t.’’ He looked up with desperation in his eyes, ‘’would you have really driven me home if I asked you to?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’You wouldn’t have begged me to stay, told me how amazing our life together would be?’’

‘’No,’’ Jordan brushed his hand over Alfie’s wet cheek, ‘’because I don’t want you to be with me if you don’t want to.’’

Alfie gave him a small, wobbly smile, ‘’when we met, you would have.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Jordan dropped his eyes to his feet guiltily, ‘’I would have.’’

‘’And I couldn’t have been with you back then. No matter how nice you were, you wanted to control our relationship. You would have controlled me in an attempt to make me happy,’’ Alfie’s voice stopped wobbling so much, ‘’but that’s changed. And I can’t leave because...I feel like now we could...’’ he trailed off, shook his head.

‘’Could what?’’ Jordan’s voice was tiny, uncertain, scared.

‘’I don’t know,’’ Alfie rubbed his tear-streaked face, his voice finally settling, ‘’that’s the thing. We just have to wait and see.’’

Jordan’s eyes widened, ‘’you mean...you’ll stay?’’

Alfie dropped his hands, ‘’I want the same deal as Brín has. I want to be able to come and go as I please.’’

Jordan nodded eagerly, not believing what he was hearing, ‘’yes. Of course.’’

‘’Then I’ll stay,’’ Alfie whispered and Jordan exhaled shakily.

Alfie walked past him, to the bed. He took the backpack and tossed it in the corner of the room, something that finally made Jordan realise that somehow, Alfie was staying. He still had a chance to make this work. He watched in disbelief as Alfie shrugged off his hoodie and t-shirt, then his jeans and just in his boxers climbed into bed. Jordan followed suit, stripping to his underwear and hurrying over to the bed.

When he slipped under the covers, Alfie was facing him, for the first time.

They stared at each other. Alfie’s eyes were puffy and red. Jordan wanted to gather him in his arms and kiss the top of his head and tell him everything would be alright. Instead, he just put his hand on his hip, like he did every night when Alfie allowed his embrace. He didn’t close his eyes though. He kept staring at his bond, trying to convince himself that Alfie was really there; and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Alfie finally made the first move.

He reached out and brushed a finger over Jordan’s cheek, as if wiping an imaginary tear Jordan had been pretty close to shedding. Jordan scooted closer, till they were nearly chest to chest. Alfie caressed Jordan’s cheek with a light frown on his face, as if he was trying to figure something out. His hand experimentally slid to Jordan’s neck and then to the back of it, leaving sparks of heat in its wake. Alfie put pressure on Jordan’s neck, pushing him closer till their foreheads rested together. They both closed their eyes. Alfie’s face finally relaxed. Jordan moved his hand from Alfie’s hip to embrace him properly. Without opening is eyes, Jordan whispered, ‘’can I kiss you?’’

Before Jordan could react, Alfie pressed their lips together. It wasn’t just a quick brush, like on Alfie’s birthday. This time it was slow and firm, if slightly uncertain. Jordan opened his eyes as Alfie brushed their lips together again to see that Alfie was squeezing his eyes shut as if he was about to get slapped. Jordan leaned forward and slipped his tongue past Alfie’s parted lips. As the kiss deepened, Alfie’s face relaxed. Jordan’s eyes fluttered shut again as he gently glided his tongue over Alfie’s. The kiss did not turn heated; it remained slow and experimental and uncertain. Finally, Alfie pulled away for breath.

‘’Don’t touch me tonight,’’ he whispered, ‘’I just...I need to...think it all through.’’

Jordan wanted, more than anything, to hold Alfie. Instead, he nodded, took Alfie’s hand from the mattress and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He knew their issues were far from over; from here on, it would be a long road to finally figuring it all out.

Alfie rolled over, his back to Jordan once more. His head rattled with a million emotions and worries and fears.

But, predominant, was the relief Alfie felt now that he’d finally made the choice to stay.


	24. Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya darlings! As always, all the love to you for your support and patience <3

Reach

After phase 3, everything changed.

The boys got their freedom back. The token of that was the release of the bodyguards. Miss Medrano, Irena, Napoleon and Bob said their goodbyes one morning, all packed and ready to go, and then Alt drove them into town, where they returned to their respective families and homes. Though it was not said, it was pretty clear now that if any of the boys wanted to run, the road was free – though at this point only Tommy still entertained the thought. And, once the ‘trial’ period was officially over, Finn was finally reaching out to his family. He hadn’t had contact with them since he left for university three years ago. As a teenager, he had been eagerly awaiting the day when he could finally leave his overprotective household; unaware of what – or who – his family had been protecting him from. Since then he’d kept his contact with them to the minimum – he gave brief monthly updates on his health and called on birthdays and Christmas with wishes. His mother knew better than to drag him into a conversation about his departure because Finn always hung up if she did that.

Now, sitting in Alt’s car, he felt guilty about his behaviour, even if it had been his family’s fault for not telling him the truth.

‘’Are you sure about this?’’ Alt asked as they stood in the London traffic. The city was a shock after three months out in Wales with just the hills and the open sky for company. With all the noises and smells and air pollution, Finn understood why Alt stayed out in the countryside. The looming office buildings of the business district in central London made Finn feel claustrophobic.

‘’Yes,’’ Finn said, though he wasn’t, not fully. As Alt turned into the picturesque street Finn had grown up on, the omega was assaulted with all the awful memories of being kept indoors, of being escorted to and from school. He shuddered.

The Thierault family owned the rear end section of the street. Flore Thierault, his mother, ran the antique shop below her tiny apartment. Gratien Thierault, her brother, was the owner of the small, rather popular French cafe opposite. In turn his wife, Verene, owned the vintage book store next to it. Alt parked in front of the antique shop and killed the car, ‘’you know that your mother doesn’t know that we’re bonded, right?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Finn clenched his hands nervously in her lap, ‘’let’s just go in.’’

Alt nodded. They got out of the car and through the front door of the antique shop. The tiny bell above the doors tinkled pleasantly. Flore Thierault, a middle aged blonde woman, was reading a newspaper spread out on the counter but when she heard the bell go off she raised her head with a radiant smile, ‘’hello, welcome to-‘’ her voice cut off as she inhaled sharply, her eyes barely snagging on Finn before travelling to Alt. ‘’Baltasar Narvaez!’’ she gasped and shot out from behind the counter, ‘’how dare you-‘’ she hissed.

‘’Mom,’’ Finn said quickly, ‘’we came to talk.’’

‘’Get away from him, Finn,’’ Flore snapped, ‘’you don’t know what he is,’’ she grabbed her son’s wrist.

‘’I do know, mom,’’ Finn said calmly. Flore’s violet eyes widened as she glanced down at her hand clutching Finn’s wrist, and then back up at Finn in horror. Alt’s presence must have been overpowering if she only now noticed the power radiating from her son. She took a stumbling step back and crossed herself. Finn sighed, ‘’mom, I’m not possessed.’’

‘’Jesus, Mary and Joseph,’’ Flore pressed her hands to her mouth, ‘’ what has he done to you?’’

‘’Mom, please,’’ Finn said, ‘’don’t start all that. We came to talk, alright?’’

Flore shook her head, ‘’I didn’t protect you like I should have.’’

‘’You protected me too much,’’ Finn gave his mom a sad look, ‘’that’s why I ran off. If you’d told me about this whole arranged bond situation maybe I wouldn’t have been MIA for the last three years.’’

‘’Oh, Finn...’’Flore shook her head again, ‘’I’m so sorry, baby. I’m sorry...’’

‘’What are you apologising for, mom?’’ Finn went to her and took her trembling hands in his. She was a tiny woman and thankfully Finn had taken on some of his father – who had been gone from their lives for the last ten years – and grown taller than her, ‘’Alt’s not a bad man. On the contrary, he’s probably the nicest guy out there. I know he looks scary but me and him...we’re together now. So, please. Stop acting like I need an exorcism and let’s talk, alright? It’s about time we fixed our relationship.’’

Flore chewed her lip, looking between Finn and Alt, who stood like an impassive wall behind his bond. Finally, she nodded, ‘’alright,’’ she took a deep breath, ‘’come on up.’’

She led Alt and Finn to the back, where a narrow staircase led up to the family apartment. Alt had to practically walk sideways to fit his broad frame in the restricted space. The upstairs apartment was all polished wooden floors and minimalistic decorations. Though small, the rooms were furbished in a way that made them appear larger and yet Finn still felt trapped within the apartment. How many lonely days had he spent here, unable to go outside, because his mother had been afraid Alt would steal him away?

Flore pushed open the doors to the living room area. At a low Japanese-style table sat Finn’s little sister, now eleven years old. Last time Finn had seen her, Arlette had been eight, ‘’Finn,’’ she said, surprised. She didn’t leap up to embrace her brother. They had never been close. After Finn’s father left, going back to his first wife and their son, Flore had treasure baby Arlette. Finn had already come to resent the family by then; Arlette was her ‘perfect child’. As a result she grew up to be the very definition of a spoiled brat and as much as Finn loved his mom, though he despised her actions, he could barely stand his little sister.

‘’Hey, Lette,’’ Finn raised a hand feebly.

Arlette stood, discarding her homework on the table. She stared wide-eyed at Alt whose massive shape made the space feel smaller, ‘’mommy, whose that?’’ Arlette asked, frightened.

Before Flore could answer, Finn reached out and took Alt’s hand, ‘’he’s my boyfriend.’’

Flore made a noise halfway between a cough and a choke, before plastering a fake smile on her face, ‘’Lette, darling, would you bring our guests some juice?’’

Lette left the room, giving Alt and Finn a wide berth. Flore walked over to the armchair in the corner and gestured for her son and Alt to take the couch by the window. Though she crossed her legs casually, her fingers gripped the arms of the armchair too tightly. No one said anything. Lette never came back with the juice, too scared to re-enter the room. For a long moment, a heavy silence dominated the room. Then, finally, Finn spoke, ‘’mom...why did you never tell me that I was supposed to be bonded to Alt?’’

Flore cringed as if she’d just swallowed a lemon, ‘’what did you expect me to do? The Narvaez family are part of the Mexican cartel. They’d _dragons_. You were...’’ her face softened, ‘’such a precious little thing. So frail, prone to injury. I was scared they’d break you, Finn. It’s happened before. And their rules,’’ she huffed, ‘’those crazy, crazy rules. I didn’t want you to live that kind of life, Finn. That’s why I broke away from the older generations of the Thieraults; and my siblings followed suit. I thought moving away would be sufficient but then Magdalene Narvaez came,’’ Flore shuddered and Finn could only imagine how pleasant _that_ had been, ‘’she knew where we lived. She knew our scent and she promised that when you came of age, you would be bonded to her son. I was terrified.’’

‘’And so you kept me under lock and key,’’ Finn finished quietly.

Flore looked at her hands in her lap. They trembled. She looked frailer, older, than Finn remembered, ‘’My uncle was bonded to one of them,’’ Flore whispered, ‘’his bond was not a kind man, Finn. My uncle...killed himself.’’

Finn flinched but recovered quickly, ‘’but mom, Alt _is_ kind. He is not Magdalene Narvaez. He would never force me to do anything that would make me unhappy,’’ Alt, still holding Finn’s hand, brushed his thumb over his knuckles in silent confirmation, ‘’I don’t want to have to choose between you and him. I want my family back but I’m not willing to give Alt up for that.’’

Alt spoke for the first time, in a quiet, firm voice, ‘’I am not my mother, Ms Thierault. I just want to make Finn happy. And having a proper relationship with you would make him happy.’’

Flore sighed. It had always been difficult for her to admit failure. Still, she gave Finn an uncertain smile, ‘’I suppose we could try.’’

After that, they talked for an hour longer. Alt remained mostly silent, letting Finn catch up with his mom, but he kept their fingers interlaced. Eventually Finn decided that the short meeting had held enough emotion as it was and he excused them. Flore took them down to the shop and to the front door. Before Finn stepped through the threshold, however, a choked, ‘’Finn!’’ escaped her and when he turned, his mom embraced him. Her hand slid up to cradle the back of his head, as if he were still a baby, ‘’I’m glad you’re safe,’’ she whispered.

Finn just squeezed her hard.

Outside, the street was filled with bright sunlight. Finn made for Alt’s car and reached out for the handle on the passenger doors. He yelped when suddenly Alt’s arm encircled his waist and he was pulled back and pressed against the side of the car. Alt was grinning. The sight of his grin knocked Finn’s breath out of his lungs, ‘’boyfriend, huh?’’ Alt said, sounding giddy.

Finn laughed, ‘’you’re such a kid,’’ he reached his arms up and pulled Alt down for a kiss, ‘’thanks for coming with me today,’’ he murmured.

*~*~*

Alfie wanted to meet with his parents – and he wanted Jordan present.

They didn’t meet in Lirim or in Alfie’s family home in Swanpool; they chose a cafe in Lincoln. Neutral ground. Even so, the table for four by the window was as tense as a guitar string.

‘’So...’’ Eliza Crow gave a smile as forced as straight romance in YA novels, ‘’you’re together now.’’

‘’Not really,’’ Alfie muttered. He was sitting a defensive stance, even though this had been his idea. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was slumped in his chair. By contrast, Jordan sat rigid in his chair, a nervous smile on his lips. James Crow sat opposite him, staring him down with an impassive expression even though he was supposed to avert his gaze; Jordan now knew where Alfie got his insolence from. Eliza tried to be polite but it was clearly an act.

‘’So why exactly did you want us to meet?’’ James asked, without looking away from Jordan.

Eliza swatted at his knee and gave Jordan a pleasant smile that came out more like a grimace, ‘’if Alfie wants to have a relationship with you, we’re fully supportive.’’

‘’It’s not a relationship, mom,’’ Alfie grumbled.

‘’What is it, then?’’ James demanded, ‘’because right now it looks like a Stockholm syndrome case.’’

‘’Dad!’’ Alfie said as the same time as Eliza gasped, ‘’James!’’

‘’Its fine,’’ Jordan said quickly, ‘’I suppose...that is what it looks like. We’re still figuring it out, though.’’

Alfie sighed, ‘’I just figured that since I don’t hate Jordan, you shouldn’t hate him either.’’

‘’So you like him, then?’’ James’ question sounded more like an accusation.

‘’Yeah, sure,’’ Alfie shrugged, ‘’I like him.’’

‘’But...well, do you _love_ him?’’ Eliza prompted gently.

Alfie scowled, ‘’mom, no!’’

‘’Thank God for that,’’ James grumbled as Jordan flinched at Alfie’s quick response and shrunk in on himself.

‘’James!’’ Eliza snapped again and then gave Jordan another one of her smiles, ‘’don’t mind him, sir.’’

‘’Jordan is fine,’’ the beast said quietly.

‘’Right...Jordan, then,’’ Eliza dug around in her purse, ‘’when you contacted us about this meeting, we...well, _I_ got excited. If Alfie accepts you, then we should, too. Here; a reconciliatory gift,’’ she slid two tickets and a key over the table, past the untouched coffees, ‘’your grandmother’s house stands empty. I had the neighbours give it a quick clean, so you two could have a quick getaway.’’

Alfie stared at the tickets, ‘’you’re giving us a trip to Scotland?’’

‘’Why not?’’ Eliza closed her purse, ‘’now we can start afresh. Just let us know when you want to come back and we’ll book you the tickets.’’

Jordan looked at her, ‘’I...thank you, Ms Crow. This is...’’

Alfie took the tickets and they key off the table, ‘’I suppose it can’t hurt. Thanks, ma.’’ Though he wasn’t sure if he was thankful. He looked at the ticket. The train would leave in the morning the following day. They were going to Alfie’s eccentric dead grandmother’s house, in the middle of nowhere. He’d be all by himself with Jordan. No other beasts or servants.

Just him.

And Jordan.

He swallowed thickly.

*~*~*

‘’What are you doing, sitting here all by yourself?’’ Eric strolled out onto the patio, where Brín lay on one of the couches, spread out. Eric tried not to concentrate too much on the fact that he was in just his underwear, revealing his lithe body and long legs.

‘’Tanning,’’ Brín said curtly, face extended out towards the sun, eyes closed.

Eric noted the bright red, almost angry colouring of Brín’s shoulders, ‘’more like burning,’’ he observed.

‘’Yeah, well, I’m Irish. What do you expect,’’ he opened one eye and peered up at Eric, now looming over the couch, ‘’shouldn’t you be working or something?’’

‘’I’m taking a break.’’

‘’Ah,’’ Brín closed his eyes, clearly cutting the conversation off.

But Eric wasn’t having it.

He sat on the end of the couch by Brín’s feet, ‘’have you shifted yet?’’ Brín’s scowl was enough of an answer, ‘’maybe I could teach you.’’

‘’Maybe not.’’

‘’Come on. The longer you put it off, the harder it’ll become,’’ Eric said calmly. He didn’t mention that the reason for why Brín was unable to shift yet was because Eric had skipped out on teaching him in the first place.

‘’Chase already tried. It’s pointless.’’ Brín didn’t mention that he’d managed to change, once, when those two homeless guys attacked him. That was a life or death situation and, apparently, it made his beast take a long nap.

Eric sighed. Clearly, Brín wasn’t big on talking with him still. Eric unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and then the rest. When he shrugged it off, Brín opened his eyes and frowned, ‘’what are you doing?’’

‘’Making you change,’’ Eric tossed the shirt on the floor and unbuttoned his jeans, ‘’the easiest way to do it is if your bond does it with you. That’s how Jordan did it with Alfie.’’

‘’Maybe I don’t wanna change,’’ Brín grumbled, not wanting to admit that the total lack of cooperation from his beast was getting on his nerves, even if shifting would probably make him remember the guy he killed. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen a body – on the streets, most fights were to the death. But to do it himself...he shuddered and pulled out of his memory, just to realise that where Eric had stood now sat a beautiful snow leopard with a crazy fluffy tail. It studied Brín with slightly amused blue eyes, ‘’fuck off,’’ Brín told the leopard.

Eric’s tail hit the floor a couple of times, as if he was tapping his foot impatiently.

‘’I’m not changing,’’ Brín snapped, uneasy under Eric’s persistent gaze, and got off the couch, ‘’I’m going insi-‘’

Brín yelped when suddenly Eric pounced on him and they toppled backwards, Brín falling flat on his ass on the couch, Eric landing on top of him, ‘’Eric!’’ Brín snapped.

And then Eric roared, right in his face, and it was the most terrifying thing Brín had ever experienced.

It startled his beast right awake.

It was strange, like the couch had suddenly lost substance but at the same time gravity had been turned off. Brín felt as if he was half falling, half turning. His head spun – or, rather, his vision did. In the next instance he was on all fours on the ground. He tried to yell at Eric but instead, all that came out was a growl. Still, somehow, Eric must have understood. Because he growled back, low and small and quiet, and Brín easily caught the meaning – _sorry. But it worked_.

Brín glanced down at himself in worry. He was golden and spotted. He was vaguely aware that his tail was swishing through the air. It was different to that time when he’d shifted when he was unconscious. This time he was aware of his body, so much lighter and more elegant than when he was a human. He felt...invincible. The feeling knocked the breath out of him. He’d never felt powerful. Confident at best. Never...never like this.

Eric seemed to chuckle and then he turned towards the valley, _come. Let’s run_.        

He bound over the couch in two leaps and ran off into the valley. Brín didn’t even question it; he ran after Eric. Now that his beast was out, it needed to run, Brín knew that much. Too stunned by the sudden rush of power to control his instinct, Brín sprinted into the valley.

When Tommy had told him and the boys about how quickly Chase had caught up with him during his escape attempt, Brín hadn’t believed him.

Now he did.

In seconds, he was running alongside Eric. He felt his leg muscles working. It was like flying. Brín felt as if he’d sprouted wings, spending more time leaping through the air than actually staying on the ground. Even when Eric slowed to a lazy jog, Brín continued zapping around the valley. He couldn’t get enough of the sensation of being completely free and wild and powerful. The sensation wiped clean the memory of the homeless guy’s blood in Brín’s mouth. Brín felt nothing except wild bliss that gripped his heart.

Too quickly, Brín shifted back.

He realised he’d need to learn to control his shifts when in one moment he was running and in the second he did a roly-poly in the ground and landed on his ass, naked and very human. Still, the content, happy feeling remained with him. He hadn’t felt such a rush since he and Cam had ran away from Ireland. Grinning like an idiot, he sat naked in the grass and stared at the valley. A warm breeze rustled the tall grass. Nothing could put a damper on Brín’s happiness in that moment, not even Eric who trotted over and sat down next to him, fluffy tail waggling in the grass. Brín smiled at the valley, not even caring that he was completely exposed to Eric’s curious eyes.

And then, out of nowhere, Eric stood back on his four legs, leaned forward and flicked his tongue lightly against Brín’s cheek.

Brín jerked back as if Eric had just flicked acid on his cheek, staring at him with wide eyes. Had Eric seriously just given him the leopard equivalent of a cheek kiss? He seemed to realise his mistake because he made a whimpering-growling noise at the back of his throat and lowered his head, his small ears flattening against his head slightly. Brín scrambled to his feet and jogged towards Lirim, ignoring the fact that that made him, effectively, a streaker.

Eric spread his paws in front of him and lay his head on top of them, thinking, Clearly, affection wasn’t working; he’d promised Brín he wouldn’t initiate a relationship, so he had to be way more sneaky about it. Eric had to find some common ground with Brín.

They were going back to the basics of courting.

*~*~*

Alfie was packing his suitcase. Jordan had nicked two off Eric, who sometimes went on business trips. They were filling their cases with clothes and other necessities, but Alfie didn’t seem quite there. He was spacing out, folding his clothes haphazardly and tossing them into his suitcase spread on Jordan’s bed, so that Jordan had to pick up the clothes and fold them properly. Alfie wasn’t really paying attention as to what he was packing, either, so Jordan had to replace his choices constantly. Finally he stopped Alfie halfway between the wardrobe and the bed and gently took the sixth pair of jeans he was trying to pack off him, tossing it on the bed. He took both of Alfie’s hands, ‘’Alfie,’’ he said gently, ‘’we don’t have to go if you don’t have to.’’

For a second, Jordan wondered if Alfie would make some feeble excuse like ‘I want to’ or something. But Alfie sighed, ‘’I just...I’m nervous.’’

‘’What about?’’

‘’Being completely alone with you.’’

Jordan blinked, ‘’but...we’re all alone right now?’’

Alfie stared at his feet, ‘’well...not really. There’s other people in the house.’’

‘’People you could run to if I tried anything,’’ Jordan guessed quietly.

Alfie cringed, ‘’it’s subconscious. I’m not doing it on purpose.’’

‘’I know. I don’t blame you,’’ Jordan sounded a little sad nonetheless. He let go of Alfie’s hands and put them on his sides instead, ‘’okay, how about this – if you don’t like something that I do, tell me and I won’t do it again, alright? I won’t ignore your requests.’’

Alfie looked up at him dubiously, ‘’that just makes me think you’re going to try something.’’

Jordan gave him a little sheepish smile, ‘’I would be a liar if I said I wasn’t planning on it.’’ Alfie’s blue eyes widened and his cheekbones coloured. Jordan smoothed his hands over his sides, face serious once more, ‘’but that’s the thing. You can always tell me to stop. And I’ll obey.’’

Alfie looked at him for a long moment before nodding, ‘’alright.’’

‘’And if you really hate being alone with me, then we’ll just make it a weekend stay and come back Sunday evening,’’ Jordan added. Alfie nodded, relaxing slightly. Jordan offered him a gentle smile. His arms snaked gently around Alfie’s waist and he pulled him very slowly towards his body, giving Alfie time to pull back. When Alfie didn’t, Jordan folded his arms around him and held him to his chest, resting his cheek atop his bond’s head. For a while, Alfie was still and limp in his arms. But then his hands brushed Jordan’s waist and finally his arms folded around it. He pressed his forehead to Jordan’s chest and sighed deeply, like he was having a hard time figuring it all out. Which he probably was. Jordan pressed a comforting kiss to his temple and rubbed his back, ‘’we should finish packing and get some sleep. We need to leave early tomorrow to catch the train.’’

‘’Yeah. Okay,’’ Alfie whispered.

*~*~*

‘’Um, Chase...do you have a licence?’’ Tommy asked.

‘’I failed my theory three times,’’ Chase said casually as he inserted the key into the ignition of Eric’s car. He was sitting behind the wheel and Tommy was in the passenger’s side.

‘’Was that meant to make me feel better?’’ Tommy quickly pulled his seat belt across his chest and clicked it into the harness.

‘’I passed my practical every time,’’ Chase scowled, pulling out of the driveway.

‘’Theory is important.’’

Chase glared at Tommy, rolling out into the darkened valley, ‘’would you stop? I’m trying to do something nice here.’’

‘’Oh, yes,’’ Tommy slid down in his seat, clutching his seatbelt, ‘’car crashes are my favourite pastimes, right next to driving with teenagers who don’t have a licence and falling off cliffs.’’

‘’I can drive, Jesus,’’ Chase laughed, surprising Tommy. Chase was usually snarky or quiet or grumpy as all hell. So rarely Tommy heard such a warm, inviting laugh, especially from Chase, that he sunk lower in his seat and blushed, glad for the darkness of the car – though with Chase’s eyesight, it wouldn’t provide much coverage. Thankfully he kept his eyes on the darkness in front of him.

Tommy smoothed down the front of his crisp white shirt and adjusted one of the ties Chase had borrowed him after insisting that he dress nicely, ‘’are we going somewhere fancy?’’

‘’No, we’re both wearing formal attire because I’m taking us to KFC,’’ Chase said sarcastically.

‘’How do you even have money for that?’’ Tommy asked conversationally, ‘’I mean, Eric is a lawyer and Jordan has his motorbike chain and Alt is in charge of all the beasts. You didn’t even finish uni.’’

‘’Wow, thanks,’’ Chase said.

‘’I’m not trying to be rude,’’ Tommy said defensively, ‘’I’m just curious.’’

In the darkness, Tommy saw Chase chew his lip. When he finally replies his voice was quiet...almost shy, ‘’I...sold one of my paintings last week.’’

Tommy’s eyes widened. He knew Chase didn’t like his art, ‘’oh...wow, I...which one?’’

‘’The big one of Kanchenjunga.’’ 

‘’Shit that’s...that’s awesome, Chase,’’ Tommy said earnestly, ‘’how much did you get for it?’’

‘’Three hundred,’’ Chase was clearly self conscious about the subject.

‘’That’s so good!’’ Tommy laughed, ‘’I wish I could paint paintings for three hundred quid...wait, and you’re spending it on a fancy dinner?’’

Chase shrugged in the darkness, ‘’I figured a date was long overdue.’’

Tommy froze, ‘’hold up...a _date_?’’

Chase gave a long sigh, ‘’I don’t think you grasp what being bonds means.’’

‘’Dude, we’ve been trying to kill each other constantly,’’ Tommy deadpanned, ‘’you broke a table with me and I tried to eat you.’’

Chase snorted, ‘’better late than never.’’

Tommy frowned, ‘’but...I thought we were mates.’’

Chase went quiet, ‘’mates?’’ he said finally, ‘’Tommy, we’re not.’’

Somehow, that hurt, ‘’so, what, you don’t wanna be friends?’’

‘’No,’’ Chase said and then quickly amended, ‘’I mean yeah, I do, but...not _just_ friends.’’

Tommy stared at his profile as he drove, ‘’are you high, Firecracker? Since when do you _want_ anything from me?’’ it freaked him out, how mature Chase sounded. How assertive. It made Tommy’s insides go all jittery.

Thankfully Chase just shook his head and turned the radio on.

They drove past Brecon and kept going for another fifty minutes until they reached the town of Rhayader. Chase proved as good a driver as he promised and he parked the car in front of a small restaurant sandwiched between a historical cathedral and a gorgeous river filled with miniscule waterfalls. Tommy stepped out of the car and walked up to the river; the lights from the restaurant, cathedral and the purplish sky reflected in it, ‘’pretty, right?’’ Chase locked the car, ‘’come on, I’m starving.’’

Tommy pried his eyes away from the river and hurried after Chase into the restaurant. It was small but the interior looked as fancy as Lirim. The portiere at the doors, a lower ranker, inclined his head, ‘’name, sir?’’

‘’Chase Fredriksen.’’

The man blinked and inclined his head again, this time lower, quickly checking his list, ‘’welcome, sir. Please,’’ he motioned to the doorway. Chase nodded at Tommy to follow him in. Chase strolled into the restaurant with casual confidence, looking startlingly handsome in his suit and slicked back, gold hair. Tommy shuffled in behind him, unused to such splendour. A waitress directed them to a table for two by the window and gave them the leather-bound menus.

Tommy scanned his and raised his eyebrows, ‘’oh my god, they have _snails_.’’

Chase didn’t miss a beat, ‘’you want some?’’

Tommy gave him a look above his menu, ‘’yeah, no,’’ he scanned the list of dishes, ‘’damn, it’s all so expensive,’’ the cheapest thing on the menu was about sixty quid; most dishes had truffle which doubled their price, ‘’uh, should we just stick to orange juice?’’

‘’No,’’ Chase gave Tommy a look back over his menu, ‘’order whatever you want.’’

‘’Whatever I want...’’ Tommy repeated dubiously, scanning the menu again. He felt out of place in such an expensive place. The crystal chandelier above them probably cost more than his family home, ‘’uh...what are you getting?’’

‘’Steak,’’ Chase said immediately.

‘’Okay, I’ll have that, too,’’ Tommy didn’t dare look at the price. It was probably the same as a year’s worth of tuition at uni (a slight exaggeration, but still).

The waitress appeared by them, smiling like an air hostess, ‘’hello, gentlemen. I am Patricia, your waitress for tonight. Are you ready to order?’’

‘’Two of your steaks, please,’’ Chase passed her the menus.

‘’Certainly. How would you like them cooked?’’

‘’Rare for me, medium for him.’’

‘’Drinks?’’

‘’Orange juice.’’

The waitress inclined her head and disappeared, ‘’orange juice?’’ Tommy snorted.

‘’You like it, right?’’ Chase shrugged.

Tommy shrugged back and looked around, ‘’this is, like, a really nice place.’’

‘’That it is.’’

Patricia came back to give them their drinks. Tommy took a sip; it was the best damn juice in the galaxy, ‘’how did you come upon it?’’

‘’Eric brought me here.’’

Tommy’s dark eyebrows shot up, ‘’Eric?’’

‘’Yeah. To cheer me up after...’’ Chase trailed off, realising he’d said too much. 

Tommy set his glass down and stared at it for a moment, ‘’Nora Fredriksen hates you. You flinch when someone raises a hand too quickly around you,’’ Tommy looked up at his bond, who averted his gaze, ‘’what’s that all about?’’

‘’Let’s not talk about it right now.’’

‘’No,’’ Tommy’s voice turned gentler, ‘’you won’t tell me later. I want to know.’’

Chase glanced around the restaurant, hoping that maybe their food was coming and that would save him. But Patricia was nowhere nearby so he sighed and turned back to Tommy, ‘’Nora used to...slap me sometimes.’’

‘’Sometimes?’’ Tommy said darkly, ‘’you don’t develop that kind of reaction to violent movements because you got slapped _sometimes_.’’

Chase closed his eyes briefly, ‘’what do you want me to say? I think you already know what living with Nora was like for me. Let’s leave it at that.’’

Tommy’s eyes softened at the tiny bit of vulnerability Chase revealed, ‘’why didn’t you leave Lirim?’’

‘’I...’’ Chase ran a hand through his gold hair, so contrasting to his light brown skin, ‘’my mom...when I was a kid she was given a choice. She could keep me but she’d receive no help from the Fredriksens; or she could let me grow up in Lirim, with Vicky and Erik, with a good education, but she’d have to stay away. She wanted me to be provided for. Back then, I was allowed to see her once a year – for Christmas. And then I wasn’t allowed anymore.’’

Tommy looked down at the expensive table cloth, ‘’...why don’t you just see her now?’’

Chase gave him a miserable smile, ‘’beasts become adults at twenty one, not eighteen. As soon as I hit that age, I’ll see her and get her a proper house and make sure she’s cared for.’’

A heavy silence descended on the table. Tommy tugged on the edges of the table cloth. Chase stared at his drink. Finally Tommy mumbled, ‘’I’m sorry I tried to eat you.’’

That coaxed a smile from Chase, which dispersed some of the heaviness, ‘’I’m sorry I broke the table with you. And...’’ he looked up at Tommy, ‘’thanks for dragging me out of that lake.’’

‘’Yeah, well, thanks for grabbing me before I fell off that cliff.’’

‘’I guess we’re pretty much even, huh?’’ Chase gave Tommy a smile that he hadn’t seen before. He wasn’t sure what kind of smile it was.

‘’Pretty much...’’ Tommy offered a smile of his own.

Just then Patricia appeared with their dishes.

Chase cut into his rare stake and blood spurted over his plate. Tommy cringed, ‘’Jesus, did they even cook that?’’

‘’Uh-huh,’’ Chase cut and ate a large chunk.

‘’Next time let’s just go to the forest and we can catch something, ey?’’

Chase rolled his eyes, ‘’I’m a wild cat. I tend to like my food more...bloody.’’

Tommy concentrated on his own stake, ‘’noted,’’ he said weakly.

‘’It’s good.’’

‘’If you’re going to have me try it, it’s not happening.’’

Chase already extended a fork with a miniscule square of his rare stake towards Tommy, grinning, ‘’say ‘ah’.’’

Tommy scowled but took the stake from the fork. He wished he hadn’t. He barely managed to swallow it. He shuddered, ‘’it tastes how it looks.’’ Chase just laughed...a sound that took some of Tommy’s nausea at the blood away. Tommy looked at the carved tin filled with thick chips that had been served alongside his steak, ‘’those are some fancy chips,’’ he said.

They ate pretty much in silence, starved from their long drive. They were done in twenty minutes. Patricia returned to give them the desserts menu and to clear their plates away. Chase flipped open the smaller menu, ‘’do you want a dessert?’’

‘’Dunno,’’ Tommy picked his up, content after the awesome steak and pretty darn good chips, ‘’do you want to buy me a desert that costs a working man’s weekly salary?’’

Chase grinned at him over his menu, ‘’yeah.’’

So they got dessert.

After, they walked out into the warm June night. Neither felt like returning to the car yet, ‘’want to take a walk?’’ Chase nodded to the path that ran alongside the river and Tommy followed him as they began walking.

Tommy stuffed his hands into the pockets of his nice trousers, ‘’thanks for the desert,’’ he said, ‘’no one’s ever bought me a proper desert. Well, if you don’t count, like, Mcdonalds Mcflurries.’’

Chase grinned, ‘’it’s cool.’’

They walked for a little bit in a comfortable silence. Tommy realised that he wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable around Chase as a couple of weeks, or even days, before. The ‘date’ had broken some ice. A lot of ice, actually. After a while, they started back towards the car. Now that he was a bit more comfortable around his bond, Tommy steeled himself to ask the question that had been plaguing him even before phase 3. They returned to the restaurant parking lot and the car lights flashed as Chase opened it.

Before he could walk around to the driver’s seat, Tommy’s courage finally surged up and he reached out, grabbing Chase by his blazer. The suddenness of it made Tommy take a step back. His back bumped against the car and Chase nearly toppled on top of him, unbalanced, ‘’whoa-‘’

‘’Chase,’’ Tommy blurted, still clinging to his blazer, ‘’I want to go back to university.’’

Tommy felt Chase stiffen, ‘ _’university?_ ’’

‘’Yeah. I’ve missed the final assignment date but I have stuff from the start of the year so I could probably graduate in January if I start right away and-‘’

‘’You’re babbling.’’

‘’Because I’m scared you’ll say no.’’

Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Tommy clutched his blazer as if his life depended on it. Finally, Chase’s body posture slumped. He didn’t look happy but he still said, ‘’let’s do this thing where we don’t parent each other, okay?’’

Tommy exhaled, relieved, and released Chase’s blazer, ‘’thanks, Chase.’’

Tommy turned around to get in the car and something snapped in Chase as he realised what he’d just agreed to – to Tommy being away from him for weeks on end. And before he even realised what he was doing, he reached out, grabbed Tommy’s wrist, whirled him back around-

And kissed him.

Chase was as stunned as Tommy when their lips met in a short, surprised, open-mouthed kiss. They stared at each other, their lips still slightly connected, eyes as wide as saucers. Chase snapped out of it first. But he didn’t stumble back.

Instead, he closed his eyes and kissed Tommy again.

It was better than he would have ever expected.

His muscles relaxed. It was like an exhale after holding a breath for too long. Tommy’s lips were soft, if unresponsive, and Chase’s body automatically leaned into his. His tongue swept past Tommy’s stunned defences and he tasted his bond for the first time. At the first taste of Tommy, Chase’s hand fluttered up, as if to touch his cheek. His body felt as if it had been dipped in molten lava.  

Chase’s phone rang, loud and intrusive from his pocket, and he nearly tossed it into the river. He pulled away from Tommy and yanked it out, picking up, ‘’Eric? Huh? Yeah, no, we’re getting back now,’’ he tried not to look at Tommy, who stood pinned to the car doors as if he was chained there, wide eyed, mouth parted, and bright red. Chase tried not to think about what he’d just done, ‘’no, yeah, I forgot you’re driving them to the station in the morning. Yeah, we’ll be back in a couple hours. Okay...bye,’’ Chase hung up and quickly walked around the car, trying hard to not think about the fact that he’d just made out with Tomas Gatlin – or that he hadn’t responded. He had no idea what it all meant for their relationship. His temples pounded with an oncoming headache, ‘’get in,’’ he said and Tommy finally slipped into the car. He busied himself with doing up his seatbelt.

Chase immediately turned the radio on and up, drowning out any attempts at a conversation.

*~*~*

The little cottage in Scotland belonging to the Crow family was like something out of a fairytale. It stood on the edge of a tiny town like Brecon. It was tiny, with only one floor and two rooms. One of the rooms was a cramped bathroom, where Alfie’s family had installed a shower a couple years back for his grandmother’s comfort. The other room was a large living space, framed by wooden walls and floors. In one corner stood an ancient stove next to a small fridge, which provided a bizarre combination. The other corner housed an ancient TV opposite a weathered couch. Finally, in the last corner, stood a massive double bed, the sheets freshly changed, with a hand-made patchwork quilt thrown on top. Most of the space in the large room was taken up by clutters of _things_ ranging from mismatched porcelain to vintage lamp tops to various pictures of the virgin Mary. The extravagance of Alfie’s deceased grandmother was illustrated in multi coloured shawls draped over furniture, carpet that shimmered with leftover glitter and a massive photograph of a burlesque dancer in a skimpy outfit hanging above the tiny oven. It was cluttered, though Jordan had called it ‘cosy’ with a giddy smile, before disappearing into the bathroom for a shower.

Alfie walked out the back to the wooden porch overlooking the garden in his shorts and a tank top, feeling too hot and nervous inside the house. Just the knowledge that the nearest neighbours were half a kilometre away, and that he was all alone with Jordan in the house, made an emotion stir in Alfie – half fear, half something else. The garden outside the wooden hut was essentially a stout grassy plain leading into the forest. Somewhere nearby, a river rushed. It was rather picturesque, like something out of a fairytale, except Alfie was feeling as far away from a prince as one could get. His nerves made his heart pound like mad.

And then Jordan was there, and his heart slowed to a normal pace.

The mad hammering ceased as Jordan’s hands ran down Alfie’s exposed arms from behind in a slow, calming fashion, before folding around his middle and bringing the boy backwards, to press against Jordan’s naked chest, ‘’it’s pretty here,’’ Jordan said gently, propping his chin on top of Alfie’s curls.

Alfie exhaled and leaned into Jordan. His nerves calmed further as he did so, ‘’yeah,’’ he whispered.

Jordan shifted, pressing his nose below Alfie’s ear and inhaling his scent. Alfie’s heart skipped when Jordan pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, then to the side of his neck, ‘’you’re pretty, too,’’ he murmured. One of his hands slid up Alfie’s stomach, his chest; Jordan’s fingers brushed against his neck before taking hold of Alfie’s chin and tilting his head towards Jordan. Alfie’s breath stuttered out of him but, strangely enough, he didn’t feel like he should push Jordan away. Jordan’s lips brushed against Alfie’s in a delicate kiss. Jordan brushed their lips together, again and again.

‘’When you said you’d make a move,’’ Alfie murmured when Jordan pulled back a little, ‘’I didn’t think you’d make it straight away.’’

Jordan gave Alfie a dopey grin that was infectious. Alfie felt the sides of his mouth turn up. There was no other way past letting Jordan in. He’d had his chance to run, to leave his bond behind, but he’d taken a chance instead. Now he had to run with it. They were together on a holiday, all by themselves in the house...so what the hell. Alfie let Jordan gently turn him round so they were facing each other and when Jordan kissed him again, Alfie responded. Hesitantly at first, just parting his lips slightly. His hand came up automatically to press against Jordan’s chest. It gave Alfie a small sense of control, like he could push Jordan away if he went too far. But then Jordan’s hand came up to cradle Alfie’s, thumb brushing against his knuckles, the back of his wrist. Alfie relaxed against him.

Jordan pulled away, nudging his nose against Alfie’s, ‘’wanna go to bed?’’ he asked quietly. Alfie knew what he was asking. But Jordan didn’t pull him back inside or even try to tug him in the direction. He stayed glued to the spot, waiting for Alfie to make his decision. Alfie thought back to how good it had felt when Jordan had sucked him off – twice. Now...now he felt different. Like he didn’t want to just use Jordan to get off. As he looked up into Jordan’s dark blue eyes he realised that he kind of wanted to get him off, too.

‘’Yeah...’’ he breathed, pushing Jordan back into the house. As soon as they were within the range of the bed, Alfie shoved Jordan onto it. If they were going to do it, it would be on his terms. A hot, excited feeling bloomed in the pit of his stomach as he crawled in between Jordan’s legs.

It was worth it if only to hear Jordan’s stuttered, ‘’A-Alfie?’’

‘’Shut up,’’ Alfie said, yanking down Jordan’s boxers. He wasn’t surprised that Jordan was already fully hard but he did swallow nervously at the size of him. Before he could talk himself out of it, Alfie parted his lips and slid them around the head of Jordan’s member. Jordan gasped. Alfie circled the base with one hand, giving the tip an experimental lick. He caught a bead of precome on his tongue. It was salty and not entirely unpleasant. Pumping his hand up and down Jordan’s base, Alfie slid Jordan’s member deeper into his throat, inch by inch. He didn’t have a gag reflex – he’d never had one. He could deep-throat an ice cream (great party trick when he was a kid) and once he stuffed an entire lollipop in his mouth, stick and all, so his mother wouldn’t catch him eating sweets before dinner. Alfie was glad for the lack of the reflex now because when his mouth finally reached the base, Jordan’s member was practically down his throat.

‘’Shit, Alfie...’’ Jordan half groaned, half hissed as Alfie began pumping his head up and down. At first he’d been a bit annoyed about giving into Jordan and his soft voice and gentle smile and pretty eyes. But as more soft groans spilled from Jordan’s mouth, Alfie’s irritation transformed into a subtle desire to make Jordan feel even better. His mouth began aching after a couple minutes but he didn’t stop. He pulled back a couple times with a wet pop, letting his hand do the work. He alternated between deep throat thrusts and teasing sucks just at the top.

Within five minutes, he had Jordan coming.

Alfie jerked back, coughing, ‘’a little warning next time,’’ he grumbled, wiping his mouth.

‘’Next time, huh?’’ Jordan gave him a dreamy, breathless smile from where he lay sprawled on the bed. Alfie scowled at him.

And then he looked down at his member again.

Alfie’s eyes widened, ‘’seriously? It’s been _thirty seconds_.’’

Jordan gave him another one of his love-struck grins that got Alfie’s heart pounding, ‘’has anyone ever told you that you’re a massive turn on?’’

Alfie rolled his eyes, ‘’now they have.’’

Jordan sat up and brought a hand to Alfie’s cheek, kissing the other one, ‘’do you...want to take care of me again?’’

Alfie kissed his teeth, ‘’do I have a choice?’’

Jordan pulled back, ‘’of course,’’ he said seriously, but then smiled and pressed his hand to the front of Alfie’s shorts. Alfie flinched, his sensitive erection giving a desperate pulse, ‘’though you look like you need to be taken care of, too.’’

Alfie kind of wanted to shove Jordan off the bed and call him an asshole. He also kind of wanted to lie down and let Jordan do whatever he wanted to him. He was feeling hot and a little starved for touch. He went with the second option. Jordan watched, eyes half closed, as Alfie slid under the blankets, ‘’are you just gonna stare at me?’’ Alfie demanded.

‘’I kind of want to,’’ Jordan murmured but he slid under the blankets, too, and hovered above Alfie. He gave a quiet, awed sigh, ‘’Jesus, you’re gorgeous.’’

Alfie flushed at that, ‘’stop. I’m not a girl.’’

‘’I am _very_ aware,’’ Jordan said, rubbing his erection against the front of Alfie’s shorts, ‘’which doesn’t change the fact that just looking at you makes my heart pound.’’

Alfie was bright red at this point, which Jordan found captivating. He leaned down and kissed the tip of Alfie’s red nose as he helped the younger man shuffle out of his shorts. His tank top went next, then his boxers. A stuttered gasp escaped Alfie’s lips when Jordan rubbed himself directly against Alfie’s sensitive erection.

It all went by so quickly.

Jordan got the lube and prepared Alfie. The latter hardly remembered that past pants and the heat in his stomach and the slight sting and a burning need for Jordan. And then Jordan was inside him and it was like someone had tossed him into the volcano on Mount Doom. There was some pain but then it was as if Alfie had been enveloped in a sea of fire. His skin burned with pleasure that coursed through him, searing. His mouth made noises that Alfie didn’t think he was even capable of making. His body curled and twisted under Jordan, desperate for more contact. Jordan gave him just that. His hands and mouth were everywhere as he thrust into his bond; his face, his hair, neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, even his thighs.

They didn’t last very long.

Alfie came first, shuddering and crying out, nearly blacking out from the pleasure. As the last of the shivers left his body, Jordan grunted and gritted his teeth. Alfie’s eyes flew open, ‘’Jordan, wait-!’’

Too late.

With another grunt, Jordan came, right into Alfie. Alfie gasped at the sensation as Jordan buried himself in him to the hilt and filled him. They were both breathing hard. Alfie looked up, wide eyed, at his bond. Jordan was holding Alfie’s thighs, his eyes glazed with pleasure, mouth parted, cheeks slightly flushed. His usually styled black hair fell into his eyes in messy strands, ‘’sorry,’’ he panted out, withdrawing from Alfie with a wet plop, ‘’I didn’t...I wasn’t thinking...’’

Neither of them had been. Alfie hadn’t even remembered to tell Jordan to put a condom on.

‘’It’s fine,’’ the afterglow of sex was too good for Alfie to be pissed, ‘’the chances of pregnancy are really low anyway, right?’’

Jordan nodded, affirmative, as he caught his breath, ‘’still, I got carried away-‘’

‘’Stop,’’ Alfie grunted, ‘’I don’t wanna start worrying about this. It was just once. If I got pregnant that easily, I’d probably be turned into a breeding machine or something.’’

Jordan’s eyes were serious, ‘’I wouldn’t do that to you.’’

‘’Yeah, I know,’’ Alfie rolled onto his side, not wanting to think about babies and pregnancies and collapsible wombs, ‘’just go to sleep.’’

‘’Shouldn’t we take a shower?’’

‘’Nah.’’

‘’Change the sheets?’’

‘’Tomorrow.’’

‘’Aren’t you thirsty? Should I get you something-‘’

‘’Jordan,’’ Alfie peeked at his bond from under dark lashes, ‘’that was really good, which means I’m in a really good mood. If I was you, I’d make the most of it.’’

Jordan looked like he wanted to argue but then he sighed, smiled and dived into bed behind Alfie, folding his arms around his waist, ‘’you were amazing,’’ Jordan murmured to him.

Alfie gave a long, content sigh, settling down. His voice was soft as he whispered, ‘’yeah. You, too.’’

*~*~*  


That evening, Eric finished up work in his office early and came into his bedroom.

Brín sat in the lap of his massive teddy bear, playing a game on his newly purchased phone. If he hadn’t expected Eric to emerge from his office before he was asleep, he didn’t show it, ‘’Brín,’’ Eric leaned against the doorframe, ‘’what movies do you like?’’

Brín didn’t pull his eyes away from his game, ‘’I don’t watch movies. Didn’t exactly have Netflix on the streets.’’

‘’Right,’’ Eric kicked himself mentally, ‘’but when you were at home, in Ireland. What did you like to watch then?’’

‘’Dunno,’’ Brín said neutrally, tapping away at his phone. He felt Eric’s persistent gaze on him and sighed, ‘’like, Lord of the Rings and stuff.’’

‘’Lord of the...?’’ Eric remembered Jordan’s obsession with the trilogy when he was fourteen, ‘’ah. That. Well, would you like to watch Lord of the Rings with me?’’ he asked politely.

Brín frowned but he at least put down his phone, ‘’you want to watch a movie with me?’’

‘’Yes. Downstairs.’’

Brín gave him a suspicious look, ‘’why?’’

Eric shrugged, ‘’I’m not exactly enjoying living with someone who can barely be civil with me. It would help if we could at least be...friends.’’ though Eric did not plan on being friends with Brín. He hoped that maybe, finally, they could bond properly. The feeling he had when he thought Brín had been killed still haunted him. He had wanted a second chance so badly by that ambulance with Brín’s ‘body’ inside it – now he had it, and he wasn’t going to waste it.

Brín considered Eric’s offer. It was true that most times Brín felt really awkward around Eric. Not only because of their strained relationship but also because Eric felt so unapproachable – cold and calculated and highly intelligent. Kind of like the president. Brín even felt more comfortable around Alt and, considering that they lived in one room and slept in one bed, things couldn’t be awkward between them forever, ‘’alright,’’ he said.

And so they went downstairs and watched Lord of the Rings.  They did not cuddle or hold hands or touch in any way; they didn’t even look at each other. But, at least, they shared the same couch.


	25. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya my loves!  
> As always, thank you so so so much for all your support. Every review, kudo and bookmark makes me smile. You guys are the greatest :*

Alfie and Jordan did not stay in Scotland for the weekend.

They stayed for nearly two months.

It was mid September. The weather had gone from pleasantly warm when they arrived to boiling in a series of heat waves in July and August back to a pleasant warmth that was beginning to turn cold now. Alfie sat outside, cross legged, in his shorts and t-shirt, catching the last of the summer’s warmth. He had a large tub of ice-cream in his lap and was eating it with a spoon. Jordan was reading a comic next to him in the patio, lying on his stomach and flipping pages. The tiny town an hours walk from Alfie’s grandmother’s house had few entertainments, and Jordan often frequented their comic store, one of its few attractions. Both found they didn’t mind. As beasts, they enjoyed nature – and as bonds, each others presence.

Alfie was leaning against the wall of the house, staring out into the forest that ringed the garden. He felt at peace. Just then, Jordan’s warm finger stroked against his thigh thoughtfully. Alfie gave him a questioning look, ‘’maybe we could stay for a little bit longer?’’ Jordan wandered out loud.

Alfie rolled his eyes, though it was tempting. He’d never felt so relax, so at home, than he had in the hut with Jordan, ‘’you said yourself you needed to get back to work. That motorcycle chain won’t run itself.’’

Jordan made an unhappy noise, closing his comic book. He moved it aside on the sun-warmed patio, ‘’yeah,’’ he said, not sounding too happy. He sat up and scooted closer to Alfie, putting an arm around him. Alfie stiffened immediately at the contact and it took him a moment to relax. It happened every time when Jordan touched him unexpectedly. During their stay in Scotland, they’d had sex countless times, and sometimes Jordan felt like Alfie was trying to think of it as a one-time thing each time, no matter how much Alfie kissed him. Maybe because Alfie didn’t touch him much. Sometimes he clung to his neck and he gave the occasional blowjob but...Jordan felt the need to touch Alfie all the time. Hold his hand, caress his face, brush his fingers down his arms, kiss his temples, ruffle his hair, nuzzle his nose into his neck...Alfie did none of that. He was still very reserved in the relationship; Jordan got that. He wondered if that would ever change though. He wondered if their relationship would ever stop feeling so...one-sided. But then again Jordan had no one to blame but himself for Alfie’s automatic distrust.

When Alfie finally relaxed Jordan pulled him closer, brushing his thumb over his shoulder. As always, Alfie made no move to touch Jordan back. Jordan rested his cheek atop Alfie’s curls, ‘’your parents were so nice to let us have this place for a while. we’ll come back here, though, right?’’

‘’Sure,’’ Alfie said.

‘’Did you like it?’’ Jordan asked seriously.

They hadn’t exactly been bored. With all the nature around, they spent whole days hiking, sometimes staying out in the forest for the night. Alfie practiced his shifting until he mastered it and sometimes he and Jordan went out into the woods in their beast forms. Alfie loved the freeing feeling he got from that. They cooked their own meals and had sex and Jordan could cuddle Alfie on the bed for hours. They went out to the town nearby or for long drives or even long walks. Multiple times Alfie woke Jordan up early enough so they could watch the sunrise from the patio, in their PJs, with mugs of tea in their hands. They watched movies on the laptop Jordan had brought and took afternoon naps and just relaxed. They went stargazing and swimming in a little river they found in the forest and they even drank a little bit.

Alfie would never tell Jordan, but it had been the best getaway he’d ever been to.

‘’Yeah,’’ Alfie pulled away from Jordan and stood, walking into the house through the open garden windows, ‘’come, let’s start packing,’’ they were flying back so they could spend this whole day in Scotland still rather than in the car – courtesy of Alfie’s parents. Alfie reached the bed, grabbed a couple of Jordan’s comics and tossed them into the open suitcase at the foot of the bed. He yelped when suddenly Jordan pushed him lightly onto the bed. Alfie fell face-forward onto the mattress and groaned when Jordan climbed on top of him, pining his arms above his head gently and nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck, ‘’Jordan, we need to pack,’’ Alfie complained, voice muffled by the blankets.

‘’In a bit,’’ Jordan promised, kissing Alfie’s nape. He released Alfie’s arms and the boy deflated under him with a sigh. Jordan sat back, straddling his ass, and pulled his t-shirt off before sneakily pressing his hands to Alfie’s bare sides where his tank top had ridden up, ‘’c’mon, arms up,’’ he said with a grin.

‘’You’re so annoying,’’ Alfie grumbled, extending his arms out in front of him, Superman-style. Jordan pulled off his top and then his jeans, shoes and socks, undressing himself clumsily in the process. As he did so, Alfie managed to wiggle out from under him. He pulled himself up on the bed, getting himself comfortable and tucking his arms under his pillow.

‘’Comfy?’’ Jordan raised an eyebrow with a smile, ‘’am I supposed to do all the work?’’

‘’You’re the one whose turned on,’’ Alfie mumbled, sounding a little sleepy.

‘’Oh?’’ Jordan’s grin widened as he leaned over Alfie, letting his erection brush against Alfie’s lower back, ‘’don’t worry, I’ll have you turned on in just a second.’’ He wiggled his hand under Alfie and pressed it to his stomach, raising his lower half up in the air. He gripped Alfie’s hips and slid his already slick member into him easily.

In minutes he had Alfie shivering and gasping and gripping his pillow.

A couple more and Jordan collapsed on top of Alfie, both breathing hard from the after-waves of their orgasms. Jordan recovered first, kissing Alfie’s bare shoulder repeatedly until his bond’s breathing calmed. When it did, Alfie just melted into the pillows and closed his eyes. No attempt to kiss Jordan or touch him in any way. Jordan sighed, pressing one more kiss to Alfie’s shoulder, ‘’hey?’’ he asked, resting his full bodyweight on Alfie. Alfie grunted an acknowledgement of Jordan’s voice, ‘’why don’t you ever touch me?’’

Jordan had the feeling that Alfie just rolled his eyes, ‘’we just head sex, Jordan.’’

‘’Yeah, but...’’ Jordan traced his fingers over Alfie’s back, ‘’I just...you know...touch you a lot. And you don’t touch me back.’’

‘’Yeah I do,’’ Alfie said in a tone that told Jordan to drop it.

But Jordan didn’t.

‘’It almost feels like you don’t want to be in this relationship.’’

‘’Jesus, Jordan, if I didn’t want to be in it, trust me, I’d be far away by now,’’ Alfie pressed himself further into the pillows. His cheeks burned. He hated talking about stuff like that, ‘’besides, it’s not a relationship,’’ he grumbled.

Suddenly Jordan’s weight and warmth were gone, and Alfie missed them instantly. He rolled onto his side and watched Jordan pull his clothes on, ‘’are you sulking?’’

‘’No,’’ Jordan pulled on his trousers and set about collecting their mess from around the room, ‘’we just in to pack.’’ But his spine was locked and his jaw was set.

Alfie sighed and rubbed his temples, ‘’Jordan, I’m just not...that affectionate.’’

‘’Its fine,’’ Jordan said, though Alfie could tell it wasn’t.

But he also didn’t know what to do about it.

*~*~*

‘’It’s smaller than I expected,’’ Finn mused, looking around Alt’s ‘home office’ in Brecon. Now that the trial period was well and truly over, the beasts were going back to work. Tommy was going back to university. Strangely enough, Finn didn’t want to go back to university. He didn’t want to get very far from the valley, where he could freely fly around whenever he felt like it. Alt worked both from Lirim and from Brecon, though he frequently had to travel to London. He had to greet any Leading or Ruling family member representative entering the country; it was his job to appoint the heirs of those families if the oldest child was not the best option or if there was no job at all; he sorted out all major issues the beasts had with succession and family feuds, Leading and Ruling family misconduct and other things lower-rankers could not find a solution to; he had to organise and hold meetings every couple of months for all those representatives; he had to inspect the small but deadly British beast force one a year...

When he had learned about all those in the lessons, his head had spun with how hardcore Alt’s role was. But his office in Brecon, that Alt had finally decided to show Finn, was...underwhelming. Just a small room rented in a largely abandoned, old building, with a desk, a chair and a computer. There was also a filing cabinet running along one whole wall, labelled and dated.

Alt shrugged, ‘’I only come here a couple times a week.’’

Finn turned to face him with a smile, ‘’do I get a desk?’’

One corner of Alt’s mouth quirked up, ‘’would you like one?’’

Finn went over to him and put an arm around his waist, ‘’well, I’m supposed to, like, help you with all your duties now, right?’’

Alt gave him a full, small smile, putting an arm around his shoulders, ‘’that would be nice. There is a lot of work.’’

‘’Yes, well, thankfully I’m a very patient per-‘’ suddenly, Finn gasped.

His knees wobbled.

Alt grabbed him as Finn toppled backwards, panting. He laid him across his lap, his eyes searching his body in panic, ‘’what is it? What’s wrong?’’

‘’Hot...’’ Finn panted out as Alt pressed a large hand to his forehead.

His dark eyes widened, ‘’you’re burning up.’’

Finn felt his vision going dark. His whole body burned as if he’d just drank a cup-full of lava. It was like when he had turned into a beast, except it wasn’t painful, exactly, just horribly hot. Finn couldn’t take it, ‘’sorry...I’m just gonna...’’

He lost consciousness.

*~*~*

Brín opened his eyes and groaned, flopping backwards into the grass, ‘’can’t do it. Nope. Not happening.’’

Eric, sitting opposite him, sighed. For weeks he’d been alternating between trying to get Brín to get his shift under control and watching movies with him. They’d gone through all three Lord of the Rings movies and the Hobbit. Eric went off that. Every evening, he coaxed Brín downstairs where the man sat on the opposite end of the couch and watched movie with Eric; King Kong (both the old and the new versions), The Golden Compass, Warcraft, the Matrix, Avatar, Pirates of the Caribbean and even Star Wars. They were now halfway through the second season of Game of Thrones but Eric felt like he wasn’t making any progress. Sure, Brín didn’t snap at him as much and didn’t resist coming to the field to train in shifting, but still... Eric would have to find other ways to spend time with Brín.

Eric sighed. Brín couldn’t change at will, and that was problematic and probably not healthy for his body. He needed to release his beast once in a while but he didn’t seem to be able to do it. He’d succeeded when Eric scared the living hell out of him by shifting and snarling in his face, but that trick hadn’t worked again. Eric and Brín were stuck in limbo, with Brín’s beast completely mute over the last couple weeks.

‘’You have a mental block up,’’ Eric stated.

‘’Yeah, well, I don’t know what to do about that. I can’t exactly take it down,’’ Brín snapped.

‘’Don’t snap at me. I’m just trying to help,’’ Eric said calmly.

He expected Brín to argue. He usually did that. Instead, now, he seemed to deflate on the grass, ‘’yeah,’’ he said in a tone one would say ‘sorry’ in.

‘’Come on, let’s try again.’’

‘’Don’t wanna,’’ Brín crumbled.

‘’Maybe this time-‘’

Brín suddenly shot up into a sitting position, green eyes flashing. The anger was finally here, ‘’it’s not going to happen, Eric! I can’t do it!’’ he yelled, ‘’and I’m sorry you’ll be humiliated once again,’’ he added mockingly, with bite, ‘’a homeless bond past child bearing age that can’t even shift!’’

‘’That’s not the case,’’ Eric was surprised by his gentle tone, ‘’I’m not ashamed of you, Brín. I’m just ashamed of the way we became bonds. Of what I did. But I only care about this because it will be the best thing for you. That’s why you’re so wound up on this, too. It’s in your nature to balance both your beast and human side. I want to help you get there.’’

Brín looked startled by the sudden confession. The anger faded from his eyes. Then his brows scrunched up, like he was very confused. Eventually he plopped backwards into the grass again. The wire ring on his finger glinted in the sun, ‘’yeah, whatever,’’ he said gruffly.

An idea popped into Eric’s head, ‘’Brín,’’ he said, ‘’what do you like to eat?’’

‘’To eat?’’ Brín frowned at the sky, ‘’I dunno, pasta I guess,’’ that had always been easy to make during the rare times Brín had access to a kitchen.

‘’We’ll have pasta tonight, then,’’ Eric decided.

*~*~*  


When Finn woke up, he was staring at the pristine, clinically white ceiling of a hospital.

He groaned softly. He felt a little weak but at least his temperature was back to normal.

As soon as he made the noise, he felt something clench on his hand and realised Alt had been holding it and dozing off next to him. He now startled awake and helped Finn sit up, ‘’what happened?’’

‘’You fainted. I think you had a fever.’’

‘’Fever?’’ Finn rubbed his forehead, as if remembering it, ‘’why are we in the hospital then?’’

‘’I got freaked out,’’ Alt admitted quietly, closing his other hand over Finn’s, ‘’they gave you a general check-up. They think it might be something to do with your beast. You know, dragons and fire and all.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Finn pressed his free hand to his chest but he felt no inkling of the fire. It was as if it was sleeping.

Alt went to get him some water. After Finn drank it, he didn’t feel so bad anymore, ‘’sorry for scaring you,’’ he said, setting the plastic cup on the bedside table.

‘’It’s fine,’’ Alt came to sit on the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to Finn’s temple, ‘’as long as you’re okay now.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Finn assured, tilting his head back to give Alt a quick kiss.

Just then the doors opened and a doctor – a lower ranker, some type of dog? – came in, bowing his head to both Alt and Finn. Alt rose from his chair, ‘’is he alright, doctor?’’

The doctor looked a little bewildered, ‘’quite alright,’’ a nurse walked in behind him, like she couldn’t help herself. She didn’t even bother bowing. She had her hands pressed to her mouth and her eyes were filled with tears, ‘’more than alright, actually,’’ the doctor gave them both a stunned smile before turning to Alt.

‘’Congratulations, Mr Narvaez. You’re going to have a child.’’

*~*~*

Finn stared at Alt.

Alt stared ahead at the road as he drove.

He hadn’t said anything when the doctor broke the news to him. He’d collapsed in his chair and stared at him. Then his face went completely neutral and it had stayed like that all the way through checking Finn out. They had now been driving for a good ten minutes back to Lirim and Alt hadn’t said a word; he hadn’t even changed his facial expression, ‘’say something,’’ Finn’s voice came out all choked out. The fear he felt was akin to the one he’d felt when he’d first seen Alt in dragon form. His heart was pounding. His hands clenched on his thighs, unable to reach for his stomach. He felt sick just thinking about the fact that he now had a _collapsible womb_. The same thing he and the boys had shuddered over in lessons. And inside...a little baby. A little dragon. His and Alt’s _child_. The thing that had made his body so hot, like a little internal flame had been started inside...

Alt stared ahead at the road. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel. His jaw was locked. Was he...mad? Finn started trembling. If Alt wasn’t on board with this...oh, god, what the hell was he going to do? ‘’Alt, _please_ ,’’ he nearly sobbed, ‘’I’m so afraid.’’

Suddenly Alt swerved to the side on the empty country road and parked the car there haphazardly. He got out, suddenly, slamming the doors shut. Finn’s heart stuttered in fear – Alt was acting unpredictable. He never did that. But then the doors on Finn’s side were yanked open and Alt fell to his knees, grabbing Finn’s hand and cradling it between both of his like he had in the hospital, ‘’I’m sorry. I think that if I show how happy I am I might start crying.’’

‘’H-happy?’’ Finn’s head was still slow with the shock of being with child.

‘’I never thought it was possible to be this happy,’’ Alt rose up a little and pressed his forehead to Finn’s, grinning like mad, ‘’we’re going to have a child, Finn,’’ he whispered, resting his hand atop Finn’s flat stomach.

Through the cloud of confusion and fear a small ray of happiness shone through, triggered by Alt’s own happiness, ‘’I’ve never been so terrified in my life,’’ Finn whispered.

Alt’s grin disappeared and he brought both hands to Finn’s face, cradling it, ‘’I know,’’ he whispered, ‘’I know, Finn. But it’ll be alright. I’ll take care of you. We’ll be fine, just like we’ve been fine until now.’’

Maybe it was a bond thing, but Finn believed him, ‘’yeah,’’ he whispered hoarsely, tilting his head and letting Alt kiss his quickly.

‘’Let’s get you home,’’ Alt whispered warmly, pressing another kiss to his temple for good measure.

They held hands over the gearstick all the way to Lirim.

*~*~*

‘’When you said we’re having pasta...I didn’t think you meant you’d cook it,’’ Brín stated, raising his eyebrows as Eric laid out ingredients out on the kitchen counter. The water bubbled in the pan over the stove. Seon had gone out to do some major grocery shopping. Alfie and Jordan wouldn’t be back until very early morning. Chase was driving Tommy back to university. Vicky was out at a friend’s house in London all week. Finn and Alt were in Brecon still, so Eric only had to worry about the two of them for dinner.

‘’You don’t trust my skills?’’ Eric asked casually, pulling up a chopping board.

‘’Um...not really,’’ Brín sat on a stool on the other end of the counter, watching.

‘’I did go to university, you know. I can do some basics.’’

Brín often forgot that Eric was a lawyer, even though he’d be returning to his job soon. Brín fell silent, leaning on his hand. He watched Eric neatly chop up vegetables. His eyes lingered on Eric’s finger, long and elegant. Brín hadn’t noticed them before. They reminded him of the elegant hands of his primary school music teacher. The hands of a pianist. Brín wondered if Eric played.

They stayed mostly silent. Eric chopped and cooked. Brín watched.

It was a comfortable silence.

At one point, Eric whipped out a can of mince meat in tomato sauce. Brín raised an eyebrow, ‘’canned?’’

‘’I said I went to university,’’ Eric calmly added the mince to the vegetables sizzling on a pan, ‘’not hell’s kitchen.’’

Ten minutes later, Eric set a bowl of steaming pasta in front of Brín, ‘ _’voila_ ,’’ he said.

‘’Oh, so you’re a French asshole now,’’ Brín mused, though there was no bite to his words. He coated his pasta with the cheese Eric had grated as his bond sat down opposite him with his own pasta.

‘’That’s a lot of cheese,’’ Eric pointed out.

‘’Yeah, well, I still don’t trust your cooking,’’ he stabbed a couple ribbon pastas with his fork and popped them in his mind. His eyebrows shot up and he stopped chewing for a moment.

‘’That bad?’’ Eric nudged his pasta with his own fork.

‘’No,’’ Brín quickly composed himself and dug in, ‘’not bad,’’ he didn’t say anything more. But he wiped clean the bowl and asked for seconds, which earned him a warm laugh from Eric.

*~*~*

Chase was grumpy the entire drive to Tommy’s university. Despite his words about not parenting each other, he still very clearly didn’t want Tommy to go. So it wasn’t surprising that when they arrived before the accommodation building (the one for beasts, into which Tommy would be moving into now that it was September) the doors remained locked, ‘’Chase,’’ Tommy tried to keep his patience. He was anxious enough as it was, having to make friends with the beasts in his corridor, ‘’you need to unlock the doors.’’

Chase slumped a little in his seat. He hadn’t enjoyed going to university; he never had time to paint. He didn’t know why Tommy was so set on it, ‘’you sure you wanna go?’’

‘’Yes, I wanna go,’’ Tommy said and sighed when Chase didn’t move, ‘’c’mon, Chase, it’s late. I’m tired. I wanna crash...I’ll call, or whatever. I’ll Skype you. I’ll visit...sometimes.’’ still, nothing. Tommy threw his hands in the air, exasperated, ‘’Jesus, Chase, what more do you want?’’

‘’A goodbye kiss,’’ Chase said suddenly, looking towards Tommy.

Tommy faltered. They hadn’t spoken about that rushed, sudden kiss at the restaurant, nearly two months back. They both pretended it hadn’t happened. Such a sudden demand...

Tommy laughed, a little nervously, ‘’don’t joke-‘’

‘’I wasn’t joking,’’ Chase snapped and then his face and his voice softened, ‘’just one.’’

Tommy frowned, ‘’but...why?’’

Chase tightened his hands on the steering wheel of his brother’s car, ‘’I don’t know. I just...my chest feels all tight and...’’

Tommy groaned, ‘’you’re being dramatic.’’

‘’I’m telling you how I feel!’’ Chase said, defensively.

Tommy faltered again, ‘’I...’’ he sighed and rubbed his face, ‘’sorry, Chase, just-‘’

‘’Whatever,’’ Chase looked sideways through the window, away from Tommy. He unlocked the doors, ‘’you can go.’’

That tight feeling in the chest...

Suddenly, Tommy felt it, too. Like a weight crushing his lungs. His throat closed, ‘’Um, Chase...’’

‘’Get out!’’ Chase snapped.

Tommy flinched back. Then he bit his lip, ‘’that kiss...I’ll give you one-‘’

‘’Just go, Jesus, Tommy,’’ Chase whirled round to face him. His expression...Tommy didn’t know what it meant. But Chase’s tone was downright threatening so Tommy quickly slid out of the car, grabbing his suitcase from the back.

‘’Thanks for the lift,’’ he all but squeaked, slammed the doors shut and hurried inside the building.

Chase’s chest tightened. He felt tears burn at the back of his throat and he didn’t know why. He slid down in his seat, taking a deep breath.

He almost preferred hating Tommy. 

*~*~*

Alt was throwing a party to announce Finn’s pregnancy.

That thought alone should have made Finn a jittery mess.

Instead that evening when they returned home, something else happened.

Finn went to take a shower when they came back from Brecon. A long, cold one. When he got out, Alt was gone; he’d said something about calling his parents to let them know before the party in a couple days. Finn approached the bed and found a flower on his pillow. Finn smiled at Alt’s habits, picking it up. It was tiny, just a stem of three leaves and a small white flower atop it – an orange blossom. Finn remembered seeing it in Alt’s attic garden. The orange blossom had a lot of meanings in all those different flower books – innocence, eternal love, fruitfulness...

Finn dug out _The Language of Flowers_ from under the bed and flicked through the pages until he reached the blossoms section. He found the orange blossom and traced his flower over the meaning in the darkness.

The book cluttered out of his lap as he stood abruptly.

A noise akin to a squeak escaped Finn’s mouth as he stumbled back in shock, staring at the book.

‘’Oh my god...’’ he whispered into the darkness of the room.


	26. Hysteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings!  
> I'm so sorry I didn't manage to post yesterday, I was in a different city getting a tattoo and I didn't have my laptop with me.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter :*

Finn stared at _The Language of Flowers_ , crumpled on the floor, as if it was a venomous snake. His fingers, still holding the orange blossom, trembled. His heart pounded. He felt his cheeks heat and his head. A good two minutes passed before Finn calmed down enough to kneel by the book. He picked it up carefully, tucking the pressed flowers that had fallen from the pages back into the folds – the bells of Ireland, gloxinia, yellow hyacinth, lily calla, white poppy, rose, spider flower...Finn sat down on the floor and gingerly flicked through the pages in a state of awe until he reached the page where the orange blossom drawing bloomed in green and cream. He touched his fingers to the meaning written on the page in disbelief, as if there was a mistake and he’d brush away the letters to reveal the real meaning. But the meaning remained in place.

_Marriage._

Alt was asking Finn to marry him.

Finn tucked the orange blossom between the pages, in a state of shock. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of marrying Alt – a nervous, terrified, excited skip.

Alt was asking Finn to marry him, and Finn would have to think of his reply.

*~*~*

Two days later, Eric was tucking his briefcase into the back of his new car. 

He was preparing himself for a trip to London to meet the CEO of a company he was going to represent in court. They had allegedly been exploiting the resources of the insect-beasts during production. The case would take at least a couple of hours to start, as it was with these companies – the court meetings would continue for months before a solution was agreed on.

He smelled Brín before his red head appeared. He tried to look causal, arms crossed, back slacked, but Eric could see straightaway, when he looked up, the tightness in Brín’s arms and jaw, ‘’you’re leaving,’’ he stated.

‘’Just for a day or two,’’ Eric closed the boot of the car with a decisive slap. Brín scratched the back of his head. He looked uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other...agitated, almost,‘’ did you need something?’’

‘’No,’’ Brín said immediately, too quickly.

Eric gave him a once over, immediately coming to a diagnosis. Brín’s beast was upset that Eric was leaving so suddenly, without a warning, and Brín himself did not understand where the turbulent feelings were coming from, ‘’do you want to-‘’

‘’No!’’ Brín cut him off, backing away; as if he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, appearing before Eric like that. He was wringing his hands nervously, ‘’no, I just...I...’’

‘’Brín,’’ Eric took a worried step towards him, ‘’it’s just for a couple of days-‘’

‘’I don’t care,’’ Brín blurted, but his voice trembled. Clearly, the confused turmoil inside him was making him panic.

Eric’s eyes widened as black spots blossomed along Brín’s arms, exposed by his t-shirt, and then a second later disappeared. Eric though he might have imagined it, but then Brín’s green eyes shone slightly, his pupil becoming thin and vertical. Brín’s beast was panicking, ‘’Brín-‘’

Suddenly, Brín leapt away from Eric and onto the grass. He took all of two steps before his clothes were ripped to shreds. His skin was covered in golden, spotted fur. A moment later Brín in leopard form was charging into the distance. Eric gave him a worried look. Perhaps Brín’s beast had finally grown attached to him, during their movie and cooking sessions. Or maybe something else was affecting Brín. Either way, Eric’s trip could wait a couple minutes, until he made sure Brín was alright.

Brín went inside Lirim and fetched his bathroom robe. His scent would calm Brín down. When he emerged back into the fading September warmth, he saw Brín in the distance, running laps around the valley. Eric came over to where Brín’s clothes lay in tatters and knelt by them. About twenty minutes later, Brín finally tired. His running slowed. Ten minutes after that he came reluctantly trotting over to where Eric knelt. He stopped a foot in front of him, peering at him with apprehensive eyes, ‘’you can change back now,’’ Eric said gently, extending the bathing robe towards Brín. He hadn’t changed so suddenly as to rip his clothes before, ‘’do you think you can?’’

Brín’s green cat eyes glared at him as if to say, _don’t patronise me_ , but it still took him a couple minutes to shift back. Still, at least he managed to do it. Having blown off steam, the leopard’s fur melted back into Brín’s tanned skin and a moment later he was kneeling opposite Eric, red hair unbound and brushing his collarbones now. Eric averted his eyes, ever the prude, and threw the robe around Brín’s shoulders. Brín slipped his arms into it, looking a little stunned. He did the belt up, covering himself. Eric went to look back at him but just then the sun glinted off something lying in the grass between the tatters of Brín’s clothes.

Eric picked up Brín’s wire ring before the omega could.

Eric peered at the ring held between his fingers as Brín held his breath. It was clearly carefully polished every day – there was no sign of corrosion or dirt and the interwoven wires glinted in the sunlight, ‘’Eric, that’s...’’ Brín’s voice faltered. His throat closed up. It was hard speaking about Cam to anyone and there was no way he could tell Eric about her. His muscles locked up as he watched Eric observe the ring, scared that he’d toss it away or confiscate it all together.

Brín stared in shock when instead Eric reached out and gently took Brín’s hand, sliding the wire ring back onto his finger, ‘’I need to get going,’’ he said softly, ‘’try to practice your shifting,’’ and then he reached out, pressing a hand to the side of Brín’s neck, and Brín was too stunned at what had happened in the last hour to realise what Eric was doing. A second later Eric’s lips pressed to his temple in a silent goodbye, and then the beast stood and walked over to his car and drove away.

*~*~*

Chase sat behind the wheel of Alt’s car, fingers clenched on the wheel.

He had been observing Tommy’s university accommodation building for hours, since he parked the car on the curb across from it. Just the knowledge that Tommy was inside there somewhere was driving him mad. He wanted to see him. He didn’t know where the desire came from – it was the same thing that had prompted him to kiss Tommy that night on the date. But as soon as he’d returned to Lirim two days ago without Tommy, he’d felt empty. He couldn’t sleep without Tommy tossing on the couch. After only two days he’d snapped and driven to the university. Now he didn’t want to get out of the car for fear of Tommy’s reaction. He was probably cherishing the freedom and the distance between them. Chase hated feeling so uncertain.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on his window.

He flinched when he turned and saw Tommy, glaring at him through the glass. He grudgingly rolled the window down, ‘’what are you doing here?’’ Tommy demanded by way of saying hello.

Chase licked his lips nervously. Usually he reacted to Tommy defensively or aggressively. Now he kind of just wanted to curl up in a ball and shrivel up. Tommy clearly didn’t want to see him. God, this was such a stupid idea... ‘’I...uh...’’

‘’It’s been two days, Chase,’’ Tommy stated. He had a grocery bag in his hand. Tommy shook his head, as if his bond was a lost case, ‘’go home,’’ he pulled away from the car.

Sudden desperation gripped Chase. He hurriedly scrambled from the car and blocked Tommy’s way with his body, ‘’wait, I...um...how is it? Did you make friends?’’

Tommy raised a dark eyebrow, ‘’are you my mother now?’’

‘’I’m just asking,’’ Chase said defensively.

Tommy sighed, as if he was dealing with a toddler, ‘’I’m fine, Chase,’’ he said, gentler, ‘’I’ve made friends with my corridor, my course is...well, as fun as it was last year. Everything’s fine. So quit worrying and go home.’’

Chase chewed his lip which made Tommy look twice at his mouth, ‘’I’m sorry I snapped at you when I said goodbye last time.’’

‘’Yeah, it’s cool.’’

A silence descended upon them. Chase didn’t know what to say. Tommy didn’t know if he wanted to keep walking or ask Chase if he wanted to grab a bite. He eventually opted for the former; he wasn’t exactly enjoying the weird fluttering feeling that was stirring in him more and more often when Chase was around. He lifted the grocery bag, ‘’I need to put the ice cream in the freezer.’’

Chase blinked, ‘’right. Yeah...’’

Tommy walked round Chase awkwardly, ‘’yeah, um...drive safe...’’ he hurried down the street before Chase could say anything more.

Chase got in the car but he couldn’t make himself leave the premises of the university on the outskirts of London. He drove a short distance away and found a beast coffee shop. He ordered a black coffee which he didn’t plan on drinking anyway, found a spot by the window and stared out of it. It started raining. Then it stopped. Chase’s coffee grew cold. It started to get dark. Chase must have sat there for hours; contemplating everything he was feeling, trying to sort it all out.

When it finally got dark, Chase got up, left a tip and walked out of the coffee shop. His muscles ached from sitting in one position for too long. Alt’s car sat on the curb and Chase felt a sinking, empty feeling at the thought of getting in, driving back to Wales and lying alone in his room in Lirim. Still, he had no other choice.

He walked to the car and unlocked it.

Just then he heard a familiar laugh – Tommy’s. His head shot up and he spotted the boy just as he turned the corner with a couple of unfamiliar students.

Chase’s instincts got the better of him.

He hurried after Tommy, keeping at a larger distance. With his new beast senses, Tommy probably wouldn’t be able to pick up on Chase’s presence. Chase could barely see his bond. He was surrounded by half a dozen lower rankers, the girls dressed in tight black dresses, the guys in short sleeved shirts and polos and t-shirts. They stopped at the end of a rather short queue leading into a club of questionable sanity. Chase stopped behind the corner and waited for the group to be let in. A moment later he approached the bouncer.

The beast immediately picked up on Chase’s status; he inclined his head and let him in without a word. Tommy could have probably pulled the same trick.

Inside it was crowded and loud. Chase’s beast ears nearly burst from the thumping of the speakers. The place reeked of sweat and alcohol. Chase often forgot that lower rankers weren’t nearly as disciplined as higher rankers – they drank and fraternised with humans and partied like, well, animals.

For half an hour, Chase wandered around, trying to locate Tommy. He had no idea what he was doing. Tommy clearly didn’t want to see him. The stench of bodies pressed too close together made it impossible to pick out Tommy’s scent. Chase should have given up, but he couldn’t. He wandered where Tommy would go after not being in a club for so long.

Ah. The bar.

And that’s where Chase found him. At first he stopped, eyes widening at Tommy’s appearance. He wore only a black silk vest, exposing a large chunk of his chest and his wiry arms. His jeans were sinfully tight and his black hair was slicked back. Chase wanted to do two things – shrug off his jacket and cover Tommy or drink in the sight of him. Chase was rooted to the spot. He couldn’t move. Thus far he had weird, warm feelings when around Tommy – fluttering hard, warmth in the pit of his stomach. But now he was getting hard. Very, very obviously.

Chase very nearly swore, glaring down at his front.

When he looked up again, a man had risen up next to Tommy. He looked much older, probably in his late twenties, with a shaved head. Chase’s brow furrowed as he started talking to Tommy; he couldn’t hear the conversation over the beat of his music. But when the man drew a suggestive hand down Tommy’s back to cup his ass, Chase moved. He stormed over as Tommy shuddered and stood, glaring at the man. The guy, clearly drunk enough not to realise who he was touching, stood, too, and threw an arm around Tommy’s shoulder, leaning way too close for Chase’s liking.

In the next instance the man was pinned to the counter by Chase, staring at him with wide, terrified hands. He was babbling something but Chase didn’t hear his voice. He only saw the guy touching Tommy, against his will. A wave of protectiveness surged in Chase.

The next thing he knew, Tommy was dragging him away, saying something Chase didn’t hear. The man was clutching his nose, which was gushing blood. Chase’s knuckles ached very faintly, ‘’Chase! Chase!’’ he finally heard Tommy as he was pressed to the wall in the corner of the club. People glanced their way; security hovered nearby, not really willing to arrest two higher rankers. Chase realised he was breathing hard. The red haze slowly cleared. The guy was lucky Chase hadn’t shifted and ripped his throat out.

‘’Jesus, Sparky, chill out,’’ Tommy pressed both hands to Chase’s face and the beast finally calmed. He took a deep, shuddering breath and finally looked away from the bar, at Tommy’s face. There was a mixture of irritation, fear, surprise and...admiration? ‘’It’s not a big deal.’’

‘’Tommy...’’ was the only thing Chase managed, voice hoarse, beastly.

Tommy was worried Chase would shift. Security was still eyeing them. He grabbed Chase’s hand and pulled him out of the club, exchanging quick words with his friends who popped up, worried. Then they were outside in the chilly air. Chase finally fully settled. Tommy sighed, ‘’you were meant to go home.’’

Chase looked at him, at his exposed, goose-bumped arms. He took off his jacket and extended it mutely to Tommy, ‘’thanks,’’ the omega said quietly, putting it on. He zipped up, stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at Chase, ‘’go home, alright? You said we wouldn’t parent each other.’’

Chase glanced guiltily at his feet, ‘’yeah. Sorry.’’

Tommy let Chase walk him to his university accommodation. They didn’t speak until they stopped by the gate, ‘’thanks. For back there,’’ Tommy said quietly. Chase just nodded. Tommy hesitated. Twice, he’d tried to get Chase to go home and twice he’d failed. Maybe...Chase needed some encouragement. Tommy reached out and squeezed his hand, ‘’just call me if you...miss me.’’

Chase didn’t even both to deny that that was the reason for his presence, ‘’you don’t have a phone.’’

‘’I do, actually,’’ Tommy whipped one out of his back pocket, ‘’it was with my stuff at my old accommodation,’’ he took down Chase’s number and sent him a text, ‘’there. Now you can call me whenever. Preferably not in the middle of the night, though.’’

Chase nodded, and sighed, ‘’I’ll get going.’’

‘’Yeah...’’ why did Tommy feel suddenly...almost sad? Chase just looked so much like a kicked puppy, ‘’goodnight,’’ he offered feebly.

Chase looked at him with the softest expression. Then he leaned over and brushed a kiss against Tommy’s cheek, ‘’night,’’ he whispered and disappeared into the night.

Tommy tucked Chase’s jacket tighter around himself.

*~*~*

Finn spent hours browsing through Alt’s attic garden with _The Language of Flowers_ in hand, trying to carefully think of a reply to Alt’s marriage proposal.

The previous night and the day thus far had been...heavy. Alt was clearly anticipating a reply but Finn hadn’t even acknowledged the proposal. He didn’t want to leave Alt hanging but marriage...at twenty one...well, it certainly hadn’t been in his five-year-plan. Still, once the initial shock and worry settled, Finn realised that he was...happy. He was already pregnant. It felt...nice, to have Alt want to marry him properly, put all his energy into the family. It made Finn feel warm and fuzzy.

Finn was twirling the carnation he had picked between his fingers when the doors to the attic opened and Alt walked in, ‘’what are you doing?’’ he asked immediately.

Finn didn’t answer. Instead, he walked over to his bond, slowly. Alt looked uncertain, confused, until Finn extended the flower to him.

His reply.

Simple.

The meaning easy to understand.

_Yes._

Finn could have sworn Alt’s eyes filled with tears though he couldn’t be sure as in the next instance he was swept up into his bond’s arms.

*~*~*

Alt and Finn were sitting on the patio that evening.

Finn was pressed to Alt’s side, Alt’s heavy arm draped over him like a secure blanket. Finn was half dozing off, stroking his hand lazily over Alt’s thigh. They were enjoying the last of this year’s warmth, ‘’we should announce it,’’ Alt murmured, ‘’have a dinner. Invite all your families. Say we’re getting married and that we’re having a child.’’

Finn smiled into Alt’s chest, ‘’my mom would freak,’’ still, it was sweet that Alt wanted to do everything properly, ‘’maybe we should tell the boys tonight, at dinner-‘’

Suddenly, the doors to the garden flew open and Chase shot out onto the patio. He was wide eyed, hair dishevelled. He seemed to be trembling. Alt stood immediately and Finn followed suit, eyes searching Chase, ‘’what is it?’’ Alt demanded.

‘’We have a problem...’’ Chase said, voice shaking, ‘’Jordan just called...’’ he shook his head, as if h couldn’t explain, and rushed back in the house.

Alt and Finn exchanged looks, ‘’guess we’ll have to post-pone that announcement.’’

*~*~*  


Even though he’d taken off his belt, taken out his keys and phone, the security gates at the airport still beeped when Jordan passed through.

‘’Sorry, sir,’’ the security officer checking him was surprisingly composed for a lower ranker facing a ruling family member, ‘’we’ll have to take you for a random security check.’’

Jordan glanced behind him at Alfie, who was already hefting their backpack out the plastic trays. They were travelling on a normal plane but Jordan didn’t complain; after all, Alfie’s parents had insisted on buying the tickets. Alfie shrugged, ‘’I’ll wait for you at the chairs,’’ he nodded at the row of metal chairs attached to the wall next to the doors leading further into the airport.

‘’Okay,’’ Jordan said, ‘’I’ll be right back,’’ he let the security officer’s colleague lead him away to a private room.

Alfie sat on the metal chairs, hooking a foot around the backpack in case someone tried to snatch it and do a runner. He had his and Jordan’s passports in his hand. He flicked Jordan’s opened, smiling at a picture of Jordan, maybe sixteen years old, looking seriously at the camera. He waited for ten minutes. Then twenty. He opened the backpack and drank some water. He looked around. After thirty, he frowned and looked towards luggage check. The woman who had decided to give Jordan a security check had disappeared. At this rate, they’d miss their flight.

Alfie stood.

Just then, he found himself being whirled to face the wall. A cloth was pressed to his mouth and nose. He gasped – bad idea. He immediately got a mouth-full of chlorophyll. He felt the edges of his vision go blurry. At this angle, it looked like whoever held him was embracing him, which in turn would make other passengers look away. Alfie tried to struggle, but already his knees gave way. He collapsed into something cold and metal – a wheelchair that had been wheeled forward by a second person. Alfie could barely see their outline through his blurry vision. The cloth disappeared, but it was too late, ‘’we hope you had a lovely vacation,’’ said a voice in his ear before everything went dark.

*~*~*

Jordan was growing impatient.

The security officer who was doing his check didn’t even look like he knew what he was doing. He fumbled with his gear and a sheet he was filling in. He was clumsy and unprepared and a little confused. For thirty minutes he checked Jordan’s clothes, patted him down, questioned him...it didn’t even feel like he really worked there.

‘’Excuse me,’’ Jordan tried to sound polite, ‘’I’m going to miss my flight.’’

‘’Ah, right. My apologies. I’ll try to speed up.’’

But the officer didn’t. Jordan was growing more and more agitated. Three minutes before his flight, he finally burst out, ‘’I seriously need to go!’’

Finally, the officer allowed him to leave. Outside the room, the woman who had ordered the search waited. She pointed down the corridor, in the opposite direction to where Alfie waited, ‘’Mr Branham, you were travelling with Mr Alfred Crow?’’

‘’Yes, he’s waiting-‘’

‘’On the plane,’’ she smiled, ‘’we wanted to save you the hassle of having to find each other,’’ she passed Jordan his passport, ‘’he gave us this and told us to remind you that your seats are 21B and 21C.’’

That did sound like Alfie. Jordan’s anxiety grew at missing the flight with Alfie on it, ‘’right, thank you.’’ He hurried down the corridor and joined the very back of the queue waiting for passport check.

He climbed on board in the last moment. The safety demonstrations had just been presented and the doors shut behind Jordan. The plane began rolling out of the airport. Jordan found seats 21B and C, but Alfie wasn’t there, ‘’excuse me,’’ he said to an air hostess, ‘’I was travelling with someone. A young man, curly hair, blue eyes. Higher ranker.’’

The air hostess gave him a pleasant smile, ‘’I saw someone hurry to the toilet. Perhaps he will be out in a few minutes.’’

Jordan hesitated, but then he spotted their backpack – the one Alfie had – in the above-head compartment and he relaxed, ‘’thank you,’’ he told the stewardess, and sat down. He watched out of the window as they lifted off and Scotland disappeared beneath them. He waited for about ten minutes for Alfie to appear. When the seatbelt icon disappeared he finally frowned and got up. He checked all the toilets and found all empty. Whoever had been inside had come out – and it hadn’t been Alfie. Jordan’s heart gave a scared thump.

He quickly walked down the row of seats, desperately searching for Alfie.

But at that point he already knew that Alfie wasn’t on that plane.

He argued with every air hostess that they had to turn back. He raged and panicked and threatened to turn into a bear right there on deck. The personnel tried to convince him that Alfie must have stayed on the airport by mistake, though they seemed confused, too. For the half hour flight, Jordan didn’t rest. As soon as they landed in Wales, he demanded the airhostesses contact the airport in Scotland.

They did not find Alfie there.

Jordan dialled Alfie’s phone (which he had bought for him during their stay in Scotland) many times, but it was turned off. He called the shitty landline in the hut they had stayed in. Nothing. He wondered desperately if Alfie had ran away, but that didn’t make sense – after nearly two months of complete freedom, where he could have slipped away at any point...no, Jordan knew Alfie hadn’t ran away.

But he had disappeared into thin air.

His panic reaching its zenith, Jordan dialled the landline in Lirim.


	27. Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings! Thank you all so so so much for all your support. Your patience is amazing <3

‘’ _Jordan. Jordan, calm down,_ ’’ Alt’s voice was levelled as it came through the receiver of Jordan’s phone.

‘’I can’t...I...shit...’’ Jordan was pacing around one of the inspection rooms in the Welsh airport, running his hand through his hair repeatedly as Alt attempted to calm him down over the phone, ‘’I demanded to see footage of the day and...Jesus, some men...in masks, I couldn’t see their faces...they took him away, I...I don’t know where, no one saw...the staff that took care of us, they weren’t real...I don’t know who has him...I don’t know if he’s...’’ Jordan choked up. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t wonder if Alfie was alive out loud.

‘’Jordan,’’ Alt sounded as if he was trying to calm a kid before a dentist appointment, not a grown man who had just lost his bond, ‘’you can’t go back there.’’

‘’I have to, I-‘’

‘ _’It’s dangerous_ ,’’ there was gentle command in Alt’s voice that made Jordan’s beast stand on attention, ‘ _’whoever those people were, we’ll find it out. We’ll find Alfie. If they targeted Alfie, they’ll know what you look like. You can’t go back there. I’ve already sent Nana to start the investigation and the right authorities have been contacted; Eric is on his way back from London and Chase went to pick up Tommy just in case. You need to come home, help us sort it out here._ ’’

The thought of walking out of the airport, of getting further away from Alfie than he currently was, made Jordan want to throw up. His hands were trembling but he knew Alt was right. Alfie was long gone from the airport in Scotland. By going back right then, Jordan was risking his life for a lead that wasn’t there, ‘’fine,’’ he whispered.

‘ _’Do you want me to pick you up?_ ’’

‘’No. I’ll get a taxi,’’ Jordan barely heard his voice as he disconnected.

*~*~*

That evening, Brín was wandering the dark corridors of Lirim.

Everyone was keeping to themselves. Jordan hadn’t returned yet; Chase was driving back with Tommy. Alt and Finn were up in their bedroom, contacting everyone they could think of and compiling a list of suspects. Eric had returned and Brín had steered clear of the bedroom to avoid him. With all the fear and anxiety that came with the news of Alfie’s kidnapping, Brín didn’t need additional inner turmoil. And he’d definitely get that, remembering the forehead kiss and the way Eric slid his ring back on his finger that morning...

The fear that gripped him he’d only experienced a few times. The sickening tightness of his stomach, his trembling hands...Brin’s head took him through ten thousand horrifying outcomes of this situation, all ending with Alfie dead or decapitated or hurt or missing forever or tortured or in a coma or sick or in pain or cut up in little pieces, put in an envelope and-

Brín stopped in the middle of the corridor as he heard the sad, gentle, unmistakable tune of a piano.

During his exploring months back, he’d come across the music room, with the beautiful, acoustic guitar hanging up on the wall. Now, intrigued, he followed the notes of the piano that tugged on his heart strings but also soothed the fear for Alfie somewhat. Brín came to a stop outside the doors to the music room, slightly ajar. He looked at Eric through the crack, playing the piano with his eyes cast down. Brín wasn’t surprised. Eric had such elegant fingers it was only natural that he be a musician.

But Brín didn’t leave.

An emotion swept over him, desperate and sudden. He didn’t want to be alone. Not when Alfie was out there, somewhere, possibly getting hurt, and being by himself would only make him think about that. He understood why Chase had become so attached to his bond because in that moment, Brín wanted nothing more than to curl up in Eric’s lap and pretend he was as young and tiny as Finn and have his bond protect him. But he knew he couldn’t do that. He doubted Eric was even capable of showing affection, much less comfort. Still, he didn’t want to be alone.

The doors creaked softly as Brín walked into the music room. Eric glanced up, fingers faltering on the ivory keys, ‘’keep playing,’’ Brín instructed softly. The music, at least, kept back some of the fear at bay. Eric obliged, picking up the song again as the omega walked to the wall hanging with instruments. The lights were off in the room; soft moonlight filtered through the glass windows. Brín reached out, his hand hesitating, before he gently, reverently almost, grasped the guitar off the wall and gently lifted it off. It felt right in his hands. Slick wood abandoned for too long. He hadn’t held a guitar since for five months but it slid easily into his hands.

Brín crossed the space, sliding down against the side of the piano and sitting down on the floor, balancing his guitar. He listened to Eric’s song for a little while and then joined in, his hands automatically picking the right strings, plucking the right notes, after years of practice.

Brín would have never thought he and Eric would harmonise so well.

For a little while, they played. Brín stared at the wall in front of him and Eric stared at his keys, listening to the music they made. Finally, Eric played the last couple of notes and stopped. Brín’s guitar gently trailed off into the darkness, ‘’I’m so scared about him,’’ Brín whispered.

To his surprise, he felt Eric’s hand in his hair, stroking softly, ‘’that’s how I felt when you left,’’ he whispered.

Any other day, Brín would have pushed Eric’s hand away. Or maybe he wouldn’t have. The aching resentment he’d had for him disappeared, replaced by a neutral feeling. Now, more than anything, Brín needed contact; he needed Eric to tell him it would be all okay. He didn’t resist when Eric gently angled his head, till his head was resting not against the side of the piano but against Eric’s thigh. Brín closed his eyes, concentrating on Eric’s hand stroking his hair rather than his fear for Alfie, ‘’that ring you wear,’’ Eric said very quietly, ‘’it’s very important to you.’’

‘’...yes.’’

Eric’s thumb brushed Brín’s temple. The redhead didn’t open his eyes, ‘’tell me about it,’’ Eric requested softly.

‘’Tell me about that shed in the garden,’’ Brín countered in a tired, worn voice, ‘’and about why your name is etched into the wood.’’

Eric’s hand paused for a second, and then kept playing with Brín’s hair, ‘’so you’ve seen it,’’ Eric sighed. He had always had difficulties expressing himself, ‘’when...I was younger, my mother used to hate Chase.’’

‘’She still does.’’

‘’Yes, well...he is the symbol of her husband’s infidelity. A ‘scar on the family name’. A scandal. I’ve never seen him as anything less than a brother, and when he came to Lirim, I was happy. I’d always wanted a little brother. We’ve always been close. My mother...she adored me. And she hated Chase. I could probably murder the whole household and she wouldn’t bat an eyelash at me. But whenever Chase did something wrong, the smallest thing – got his shirt dirty during dinner or ripped his clothes up when accidentally changing or woke her up when he had a nightmare – she’d lock him up in a dark, empty bedroom and refuse to let him out until the next morning, whether it was midnight or just after breakfast. She wouldn’t let the servants feed him and he’d only get water. And I...I rebelled against that in the only way I could think off.’’

‘’You slept in the shed,’’ Brín guessed in a whisper.

Eric smiled sadly, ‘’I didn’t know what I could do to help Chase; I’ve been raised in a way that meant I didn’t know how to throw a tantrum. But I did know that someone as high born as me should not sleep in a shed. Mother, of course, was appalled every time I did it. She pleaded and begged me to sleep in my bed, but I’d only do it when she let Chase out. He was always released within a couple hours when I did that. It didn’t help in the long run. My mother always treated him like that, always locked him up. But I think it made it a little easier, knowing that I was fighting for him.’’

‘’What about your father? Chase is his son,’’ Brín felt his stomach tighten, this time not for Alfie, but for Chase. Defensive Chase, essentially a kid, with his room full of paintings and self esteem issues low enough to never want to sell his work. Chase, who flinched when someone raised their hand too quickly around him – because Nora Fredriksen had hit him for most of his life, ‘’didn’t he protect him?’’

‘’My father is weak,’’ Eric said tightly, curtly, his voice hinting at the fierce protectiveness he held for his brother.

Brín heard himself in Eric’s voice. He had had the same protectiveness for Cam, the same anger at the injustice of her treatment. It was all too easy to imagine Eric, much younger than he was now, brought up strictly in a conservative household with expectations and responsibilities, standing up to his tyrannous mother in the only way he could. He wondered if Eric had felt lonely, sleeping in that shed. Brín understanding cleared; he felt like he understood Eric a little bit better now. Behind the cold, detached, calculated exterior was a man who had so many people to protect, and who didn’t quite know how to do that. Brín knew the feeling all too well.

And so he told him about Cam.

All of it. Like he told it to Chase. And this time it was easier. This time, he smiled softly, remembering their times together. And Eric listened quietly, imagining the girl from the video as Brín told him about his wife. He watched as Brín’s gorgeous eyes filled with tears as he got to the end of the story. He stroked his red hair, comforting. At the end Brín took a shuddering breath to calm himself and feel silent.

He stood a moment later, as if he needed to be alone. He picked up the guitar and went to the wall to put it back up, ‘’keep it,’’ Eric said softly, and Brín turned, a questioning look in his still-damp eyes, ‘’it’s gathering dust up there anyway,’’ Eric shrugged gently.

Brín gripped the guitar a little tighter, ‘’thank you,’’  he whispered and made for the doors of the music room, where he hesitated. He looked back at Eric, still sitting in front of the piano, ‘’you’re a good brother,’’ he said earnestly, and slipped out of the room.

The sound of Eric’s heart-breaking piano followed Brín all the way up to Eric’s room.

*~*~*

As Jordan stumbled in through the doors of Lirim, too tired and too afraid to think straight, he felt empty. Like all the joy and life and strength had been sucked out of him. After his talk with Alt, a numbness settles over him and it remained in place all the way to Lirim. He hadn’t cried, or shifted, and he felt like this emptiness was just the calm before a storm that would break him apart.

Jordan climbed up the stairs to the lounge, where Finn zipped down the stairs.

In the next instance Finn – five-foot-five, sixty kilogram Finn – gathered a six-foot tall Jordan to him as if he was a baby in need of protection and comfort.

And the storm came.

Jordan broke down in three seconds, sobbing loudly and messily into Finn’s slim shoulder, tears of desperation and fear and self-loathing running down his face as Finn made soft shushing noises and rubbed his back in slow circles. It felt like hours before Jordan calmed down enough to be led over to the couch, where he sat down heavily. Now that he had cried his heart out, his mind felt a little clearer. The awful heavy feeling remained, but now he was already starting to think of how to help Alfie. Finn brought him tissues and Jordan wiped his face. The other beasts gathered in the lounge; Eric fetched Jordan some tea, which he took gratefully but didn’t drink.

‘’We need to get Alfie back,’’ he said hoarsely.

*~*~*

Halfway through discussing the plan, Tommy and Chase arrived.

Tommy was out of breath as he ran into the lounge, Chase close behind him, ‘’what’s going on? Do we have a lead?’’ he demanded while trying to catch his breath. His hair was dishevelled and his hoodie had fallen from one of his shoulders. Alt filled him in, in as little words as Alt tended to use.

‘’Shit,’’ Tommy muttered.

As the room exploded in singular conversations, theories and propositions, Tommy crossed the lounge and went to where Jordan sat on the couch. He gently tilted his head to rest against his side and stroked his hair, ‘’it’s going to be okay,’’ he said quietly, with soft strength. He felt Jordan’s pain, remembering the times when, as a kid, his older sister used to run away from home often after fights with his mom. She eventually moved out as soon as she hit sixteen; Tommy barely saw her.

‘’Yeah...’’ Jordan sounded too tired to even be alive, his voice a fatigued whisper. He rested his head gratefully against Tommy’s stomach from where the omega stood by the couch. Tommy let him until Jordan, miraculously, fell asleep. Tommy was glad. He probably wouldn’t fall asleep easily until they found Alfie, and he needed all the sleep he could get.

After Alt distributed some minor research tasks to the beasts, they dispersed. There wasn’t much to do, until reports came from foreign police officers and Nana, who was in the middle of searching the house in Scotland. Tommy was pretty tired himself, so he was grateful when Alt finally came and picked Jordan up gingerly. Though Jordan was tall and not exactly light, Alt carried the man easily out of the room.

Only then did Tommy realise that Chase was gone, too.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, deciding to post-pone a shower until the morning, he trailed upstairs to Chase’s bedroom.

When he entered he found Chase sitting on his bed cross-legged, in the dark. He was shirtless, half undressed like he forgot to complete the process. His face was illuminated by the cold, harsh light of his phone, at which he was staring emptily, like he didn’t know what to do with it. His hair was dishevelled and he looked...lost. Tommy remembered that Chase was just a kid. And if Tommy, a whole year older, was dealing with Alfie’s disappearance pretty badly, he could only imagine what nineteen year old, insecure Chase felt like. When Tommy had gone to comfort Jordan, he’d just...left Chase there, by the doors, alone. He remembered his erratic driving from the uni, his tense silence and straight back, his flashing eyes...

Tommy didn’t want him to sit there, looking so utterly hopeless. At least not by himself.

The omega walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, reaching out to brush Chase’s blond bangs out of his eyes, ‘’hey,’’ he murmured. Chase looked surprised at the sudden gesture of affection, ‘’you’re worried about Alfie, huh?’’

Chase looked down, like it was a weakness. He bit his lip, ‘’aren’t you?’’

Tommy lowered his hand to his lap, ‘’course I am. But I’m trying not to think about that.’’

‘’Yeah...’’ Chase sounded absolutely miserable, ‘’I just...I don’t like...’’ he shook his head, and rubbed his face, ‘’I don’t know what to do to help.’’

‘’Leave it to Alt for tonight,’’ Tommy said gently, ‘’tomorrow he’ll tell us what to do to help.’’

Chase nodded, but his posture still made him look like a frightened kid. Tommy silently pulled his t-shirt off and wiggled out of his jeans, not bothering to fetch his pyjamas. He crawled under Chase’s covers and lay down in his bed for the first time. Chase stared at him, wide eyed, as Tommy settled on the soft mattress. He glanced up at Chase, uncertainly. After all, his bond hadn’t invited him in tonight. But Chase’s face had softened as he gazed down at Tommy and after a moment he slid under the covers next to Tommy.

Chase didn’t attempt to touch Tommy, for which the omega was grateful. He didn’t know if he could deal with that yet - or ever. Just the memory of that kiss with Chase set Tommy’s insides alight.

But lying side by side at least meant they weren’t alone, and they fell asleep quickly.

*~*~*

Alfie woke up in a familiar car, in an unfamiliar place. His nose picked up on the smell of brine and sea air before he even opened his eyes, awoken by the rattle of the back seat over which he was sprawled. He felt heavy, like he had been eating rocks for the last three days. His body was impossibly heavy and heaving himself up into a sitting position sapped all his strength. His vision blurred on the edges and Alfie blinked, trying to stay awake. He tried to remember what had happened.

The airport.

Chloroform.

The wheelchair.

The voice – _‘’we hope you had a lovely vacation._ ’’

He would have gasped, except he was still on something. The drug made his system heavy and the adrenaline that came with the realisation that he’d been kidnapped _again_ was crushed like a sapling under a boot.

He forced the darkness from his eyes just as a familiar voice said, ‘’oh dear, you’re awake earlier than we anticipated.’’

Alfie’s head lolled to the side as he turned to look at his mother, sitting in the passenger seat and looking back at him with a gentle smile, ‘’mom?’’ he asked, tongue heavy in his mouth, words slurred, ‘’where...? What...?’’

His father glanced at him in the mirror, ‘’we were worried that beast wouldn’t take the bait, but he is more stupid than we thought.’’

A cold feeling settled in the pit of Alfie’s stomach. Dread. He futilely tried to shake his head, ‘’no...Jordan...Jordan...’’ he couldn’t get his mouth to work. His tongue was growing numb, his vision darkened again.

‘’Don’t worry, dear,’’ his mother smiled, ‘’we’re taking you far away. You’ll never have to see him again.’’

Alfie wanted to scream and cry and jump out of the car. He wanted to see Jordan. Sudden panic gripped his throat – he wanted to see Jordan. He wanted to _be_ with Jordan. Those weeks in the cottage in Scotland...they had been the best in his life. They couldn’t take him away. He wanted to be with Jordan. He wanted to go back.

But his tongue didn’t work.

And his words wouldn’t come out.

And his vision was going dark.

And he was so, so very heavy.

‘’Don’t worry,’’ his father said, ‘’we’ll visit you.’’

So, so heavy...

Alfie slipped into unconsciousness and his body crashed back onto the back seat just as Eliza Crow spotted their smuggler.

*~*~*


	28. Nana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya darlings! As always thank you for your support & angelic patience <3

Two days passed, and there was no news of Alfie.

‘’Tell me again.’’ Eric requested.

Jordan, who was sitting on the couch in the lounge like a weeping willow, hands hanging between his legs, head dropped, gave a heavy sigh, ‘’I already told you three times.’’

Eric sat opposite his friend on the couch, brain whirring. He had been constantly trying to figure out where Alfie was for the past few days but he had virtually no clues, save for Jordan’s recounting of the trip. Jordan raised his miserable blue eyes to Eric, ‘’we got the train to Hawick, we went to the cottage. We only saw people when we went into town and they weren’t suspicious at all. Nice, removed. The humans avoided us, as always. It was really normal,’’ Jordan sounded like he wanted to find some kind of clue but knew that there had been nothing suspicious about their stay in Scotland.

‘’Okay, and when you decided to leave...?’’

‘’We took a taxi to Carlisle airport and...then the whole thing...happened,’’ Jordan’s voice choked up.

Eric frowned to himself, ‘’the whole thing doesn’t make sense,’’ he said aloud. Finn, who was waiting by the landline for a call from Nana, looked up, ‘’you were supposed to stay for the weekend but you stayed for nearly two months. Your return was spontaneous. We were the only ones who knew, so the people who took Alfie would have had to been stalking you to know when you were leaving-‘’ he caught himself and his eyes widened as he suddenly sat up, ‘’unless...’’

Jordan sat up, too, his heart thundering in sudden hope, ‘’unless what?’’ he prompted impatiently.

‘’Jordan,’’ Eric said slowly, ‘’Alfie’s parents were the ones who planned this trip for you.’’

Jordan’s brows furrowed, ‘’what are you saying?’’

‘’And they were the ones who booked your plane tickets,’’ Eric said gravelly and Jordan paled. Finn stood abruptly from the chair at the table.

‘’You think they did it?’’

‘’They had to,’’ Eric stood, too, and began pacing. Jordan stared in shock at the carpet, ‘’look, we already ruled out the organisation. They’re fanatics who drag back runaway bonds, but Alfie was not running away from Jordan. But Alfie’s parents could have easily convinced them Alfie was a poor match for the heir to a leading family; or they could have hired one of the many mercenary groups who are desperate enough to cross beasts...’’

Jordan jumped to his feet. He hadn’t been allowed to go back to Scotland but now they finally had a lead, ‘’it makes sense...’’ he breathed.

Suddenly the doors to the lounge opened and Alt walked in – followed closely by immaculately dressed Miss Medrano, ‘’welcome back,’’ Finn said feebly, taking in Tommy’s old bodyguard.

‘’We heard you on our way up,’’ Alt said curtly, ‘’Miss Medrano, please find out whether Eliza and James Crow have bought any plane or train tickets lately.’’

Medrano nodded.

‘’Use my office,’’ Eric added as she hurried away. If anyone could hack into the travel and bank systems, it would be her. Eric sat back down heavily, but Jordan kept pacing.

‘’So what do we do now?’’ he demanded, adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

Chase appeared at the bottom of the stairs that Medrano had just gone up on, ‘’now we wait for a call from Nana Hollowman,’’ he said with surprising calmness.

On cue, the phone rang.

*~*~*

Nana sat cross-legged on the patchwork quilt in the Scottish cottage of grandmother Crow. The service was pretty shit but she managed to call Lirim. There was a soft click as Finn picked up, at the time they had agreed on, ‘’ _hello_?’’ his voice was slightly hopeful, but nervous.

Nana hated crushing that hope.

‘’Nothing here,’’ she said. She’d only met Alfie once and he was pretty withdrawn, which was understandable given the circumstances. But Jordan was her best friend and she hated seeing him suffer. For two days she had throughoutly combed through the house, the forest behind it and even the town, questioning terrified human locals and confused beasts. She’d even hunted down the taxi driver that had taken Jordan and Alfie to the airport, ‘’no one knows anything. Up to the point when Jordan and Alfie entered the airport, it doesn’t seem like anything was out of order.’’

‘ _’That’s-_ ‘’

Finn’s voice suddenly cut off and instead she heard Jordan on the other end, ‘ _’listen, Nan. We have a new clue. Eric thinks its Alfie’s parents, which could be true. Other than my pack at Lirim, they were the only ones who knew when and where we were flying – they bought us the tickets._ ’’

Nana’s dark eyes widened, ‘’do you really think they could have kidnapped their son?’’

‘ _’The more I think about it, the more positive I am. They hated me since our first meeting for what I did and the last time I saw them, his mother was a little too calm about Alfie choosing to stay with me. Plus the holiday, so that we could ‘bond’...it must have all been orchestrated so that they could take Alfie when I thought he was safe._ ’’

‘’Which means they’ll be taking him to a safe place,’’ Nana guessed, ‘’but there’s so many places...’’ she made a decision, ‘’there’s no point going back to Wales. Here is our best starting point, but I’ll need a team.’’

‘’ _I’ll go_ ,’’ Jordan said immediately.

‘’No way, Jordie. You’re way too distraught.’’

She heard the barely kept back anger in Jordan’s voice, ‘ _’he’s my bond. I need to protect him._ ’’

Nana spoke softer, ‘’I know. But I also know how you get when you’re run into a corner. You’re reckless and you can’t think straight. I promise we’ll call you as soon as we know where Alfie was taken – right now we need you to gather your strength and bid your time.’’

Nana knew Jordan hated that plan. The other end of the line was silent for a moment before a deep, heart wrenching sigh came, ‘’ _fine_ ,’’ Jordan said quietly.

In the next instance, Jordan’s voice was gone, replaced by Chase’s, ‘ _’I’ll meet you at the airport in Scotland this evening_ ,’’ he said, sounding determined, ‘’ _Vicky will come, too._ ’’ There was the distant sound of a short argument as Chase lowered the earpiece. Nana picked up on Tommy’s voice and singular words such as ‘ _not going_ ’, ‘ _dangerous_ ’, ‘ _Lirim_ ’ and ‘ _annoying_.’ When Chase spoke again, he sounded irritated, ‘’ _Tommy says he’s coming too._ ’’ 

Nana nodded at the wall, ‘’good team. Text me when you’re landing.’’

*~*~*

‘’You’re really annoying,’’ Chase informed Tommy as the boy burst into Chase’s room ahead of his bond and set about quickly collecting his clothes from around the room. He still didn’t have that many, but he’d managed to retrieve his old ones from the university. Now he grabbed his backpack, emptied its contents onto the couch and tossed his clothes inside, ‘’like, _really_ annoying,’’ Chase pushed when he got no reaction from Tommy.

‘’At least I don’t have separation issues,’’ Tommy said distractedly, walking right past Chase as if he wasn’t there to grab his hoodie from where it lay by the foot of the bed.

‘’I do not-‘’ Chase caught himself and growled, irritated, ‘’do you have to go with us? Can’t you just stay here and...’’ Chase gestured helplessly.

Tommy finally stopped, ‘’what, stay here and worry my head off while you do all the work? No thanks,’’ he resumed his packing.

That made Chase pause. He chewed the inside of his cheek, ‘’would you...worry about me?’’ he asked, almost shyly.

Tommy stopped again and his shoulders slumped in defeat as he gave a heavy sigh, ‘’Jesus, Chase, why are you putting on this love-struck puppy act?’’

‘’It’s not an act,’’ Chase murmured and then caught himself, blushing brightly, ‘’a-and I’m not love-struck, I-I was just...wondering...that’s all...’’

Tommy threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, ‘’yeah, sure. I’d worry about you. Happy?’’

Chase looked like he was three seconds away from sulking for the next ten minutes, ‘’you don’t sound like you’d worry about me.’’

Tommy groaned internally and dropped his backpack on the couch, walking over to his bond. He wasn’t about to go on a rescue mission for Alfie with a nineteen year old beast acting like a kicked puppy. He smacked his hands on either side of Chase’s cheeks, a little harder than necessary, and gave him a stern look, ‘’that’s because I worry about you all the time. You’re insecure, you’ve got a whole bag-full of childhood trauma and, frankly, you’re more fragile than you think you are,’’ Tommy said matter-of-factly, ‘’that’s why I slept with you for two nights in a row. I don’t want you to feel like you’re by yourself. Whether you like it or not, we’re mean to take care of each other now, or whatever, right?’’

Chase scoffed at him, his light brown cheeks colouring again, ‘’don’t treat me like a kid.’’

Tommy groaned and dropped his hands, ‘’whatever, Firecracker,’’ he walked around Chase, ‘’I don’t have time for this right now. Pack your bags. We have a flight to catch and a beast to find.’’

*~*~*

A short while after Chase, Vicky and Tommy set out, having borrowed Eric’s car, Finn’s vision went funny.

‘’Whoa, you,’’ Alt said softly, catching him when he stood and his knees gave way, ‘’you’re overworking yourself. You shouldn’t do that in your...condition,’’ they still hadn’t told anyone about the baby or the wedding. It wasn’t the right time, but worry for his child’s health was constantly on Alt’s mind. There were often complications with beast pregnancies and there was a high rate of miscarriages and still-births, though in higher rankers it was rarer. They were stronger, more powerful. Which didn’t make Alt worry any less. Finn seemed so breakable to him.

‘’Sorry,’’ Finn mumbled into his neck.

‘’Let’s get you to bed,’’ Alt said with soft fondness.

‘’But you’ll wake me if any news of Alfie come?’’ Finn asked anxiously.

‘’Course,’’ Alt kissed his silvery hair, carrying him out of the lounge.

Finn pressed his hand to his stomach. It did bulge, ever so slightly, but it didn’t feel like he was carrying a baby dragon in there. Sure, he had morning sickness and random attacks of internal heat, but he didn’t really get kicked and his stomach still felt so small. He was grateful for that, at least. Seeing Alt happy made him happy, too, but even thinking about a collapsible womb made him want to throw up whatever he’d eaten last.

Alt carried him easily up to the second floor and into the bedroom, setting him in bed. He took his clothes off with patient care and tucked him in once Finn was in his PJs, ‘’we’ll have to go get you some bigger clothes soon.’’

Finn gave him a small, cheeky, tired grin, ‘’you calling me fat?’’

Alt gave him one of his breath-taking smiles and kissed his forehead again, ‘’I love you, Finn.’’

As always, Finn blushed but didn’t say anything, tugging Alt down for a goodnight kiss, ‘’you gonna go work some more?’’ Finn murmured, keeping their lips lightly brushing.

‘’Mmmh. I’m going to see what Miss Medrano found,’’ Alt kissed him briefly, ‘’I’ll come to bed soon.’’

‘’You better.’’

Alt gave Finn one last kiss and then peeled back the covers. He leaned over Finn, pulling up his sleeping t-shirt to press a sweet kiss to his stomach, ‘’and daddy loves you, too, my little munchkin,’’ he murmured to the baby within. Watching him do that straight up melted Finn. He wanted to climb into Alt’s lap and kiss the hell out of him – he also wanted to wrap him up in a tight hug and just gobble him up. But he was too tired, and the thought of Alfie remained in the back of his head.

So he just said, ‘’I hope the baby takes after you,’’ and settled for sleep.

*~*~*

Late that night, Vicky, Chase and Tommy parked behind the hut of grandmother Crow – Nana got out of the driver’s seat. Vicky, who was as adamant about finding Alfie as she had about letting Brín go, got out and started stripping immediately, ‘’I’ll run a check of the perimeter from the ground,’’ she announced, unclipping her bra and shifting into a beautiful snow leopard. Nana caught the bra as Vicky tossed it in her direction and might have flushed, though it was hard to tell with her dark skin. As a hawk, Nana had searched the forest around the hut from the air but maybe there was something she missed on the ground. Vicky disappeared in the darkness in seconds.

‘’Let’s check out the inside. Maybe you missed something,’’ Tommy said, not unkindly but hopefully, and started towards the hut. Nana and Chase filed in behind him, the former filling them in on her finds – or lack of them.

The search of the house proved fruitless.

After going through everything Nana had already covered once, Chase stripped, shifted and bound off to help his half sister search the forest. Tommy helped with another sweep of the house and the backyard. Nana eventually went to the kitchen to get them tea. Tommy sat down on the bed, tired and wanting to rest.

When Nana came back in, he was asleep.

Chase and Vicky returned a little before dawn and put their clothes on. Vicky and Nana went into the corner to discuss further action, which would have to be post-phoned until they all rested. Chase approached the bed, where Tommy had curled up in his tattered flannel. He looked completely worn out and by the light frown of his brows, Chase guessed his dreams weren’t peaceful, ‘’Chase,’’ the beast jumped as Vicky put her hand on his shoulder, startled out of staring at his bond, ‘’Nana booked us a hotel. Let’s rest for today and start searching further out first thing in the morning.’’

Chase nodded and Vicky steered towards Tommy. Chase caught her wrist gently and pulled her back, ‘’let him sleep.’’

Vicky blinked at him, surprised. Chase had no problem waking anyone – not Eric if he fell asleep at his desk, not Vicky after a long flight from Norway, not even their father when Nora wasn’t around. Hell, he’d even wake up Doctor Bailey from Grey’s Anatomy without a second thought. Vicky gave her brother a secretive smirk, ‘’you’re really strung up on him, huh?’’

‘’Shut up,’’ Chase told her gruffly. He bent down, pulling Tommy up as best as he could until he was draped over his back, his arms falling over Chase’s shoulders. As Chase adjusted him, tucking his arms under his legs, Tommy tightened his arms on his neck and mumbled something in his sleep, ‘’don’t slobber all over me,’’ Chase said with an amused smile, carrying Tommy carefully to the car.

At the hotel, Chase carried Tommy to the small, cheap room Nana had booked. It had a very small single bed but Chase was too tired to care. He gently lay Tommy down in it and stripped to his boxers, feeling like he’d fall asleep standing in the next five minutes. He slipped under the covers, tucking them around the sleeping Tommy. When he finished, he let his arm rest over Tommy’s body. He held his breath. He’d barely started sleeping with Tommy in one bed; he didn’t have the courage to embrace him at night yet. Even now, his heart pounded wildly as his arm extended stiffly over his bond. He wanted to just slip it easily around his waist and draw him against his chest but he couldn’t. He felt all jittery and weird and his face felt hot. He snatched back his hand, scared Tommy would wake. Then he rolled over onto the other end of the bed, bright red, trying to work the blush off.

 


	29. Seizure

The next morning, Alt walked into Eric’s office with a cup of coffee for Miss Medrano.

The red head ex-bodyguard looked like she hadn’t slept all night (which she probably hadn’t). She took her job very seriously and found working for Alt an honour. She was still tapping away at Eric’s laptop, bought after Brín smashed the last one. She stood when Alt came in and inclined her head, ‘’anything?’’ Alt asked, setting the mug in front of her. She took it gratefully.

‘’No tickets bought on either of the cards of Master Alfie’s parents. I checked their acquaintances and closer family but nothing there, either. But a large sum of money was withdrawn from their joint account so I’d wager they paid a smuggler with cash.’’

‘’Which means Alfie’s out of the country by now,’’ Alt concluded. Miss Medrano nodded, ‘’get some sleep.’’ Alt turned to leave.

‘’What will you do, master Alt?’’ Medrano asked tiredly.

‘’I’ll go pay Alfie’s parents a visit,’’ Alt said darkly.

*~*~*

Jordan sat in his bed, on Alfie’s side, under the covers, his phone propped up in front of him as he watched a documentary on the fanatical organisation. The covers had been washed in his absence and they did not smell like Alfie anymore. The video came to an end without giving Jordan any real answers. He sighed. He’d watched countless documentaries since he’d been put on de-facto house arrest – on kidnapping parents, the role of families in an omega’s life, three documentaries on parents that went psycho and murdered their children in order to not give them away (that one nearly made Jordan sick), a couple on vigilante human mercenaries and now the one on the organisation, even though he didn’t believe they were behind Alfie’s kidnapping. He exited the full screen and scrolled through the recommended documentaries on the side.

His thumb paused over one he hadn’t seen before.

_Runaway Bonds: a life of freedom or misery?_

Jordan quickly clicked the video.

It opened with a cheesy compilation of London before an accented voice-over gave a quick over-view of how bonds worked, offering multiple strange metaphors and dramatic pauses. Jordan sat up on his mound of pillows, gripping the phone. There was a quick interview with a runaway bond that managed to stay gone – their face was blurred out and their voice altered so they couldn’t be tracked. They spoke about how relieved they were when they got away but also about how over time some of the relief turned into a longing they had no control over, and eventually the person developed clinical depression and separation issues. After the interview, the voice over returned.

And there it was – the most obvious answer that Jordan hadn’t even thought of.

‘ _’There are six countries that don’t recognise bonds other than America, where beasts and humans are treated equally. Ireland, Norway, South Africa, Japan, Spain and the Czech Republic,_ ’’ the voice-over said, ‘ _’despite this large selection, since the 1820s British omegas have found sanctuary in predominantly two countries: Ireland and Spain._ ’’

The phone fell onto the covers.

Of course.

 _Spain_.

How many times did Alt get complains from beasts that their bonds had been attempting to contact smugglers to get them to _Spain_? How many times did he see charts of runaway bonds and the percentage that went to _Spain_? How many times did he read that _Spain_ was much more liberal than Ireland? Once you were within, you were protected by the law so even the organisation rarely managed to drag anyone out of there.

Jordan grabbed the phone, excited YouTube and chose Chase’s number.

*~*~*  


Finn, framed by the massive shape of Alt, rang the bell of the Crow family home in Swanpool multiple times until Eliza Crow appeared. She looked like she was about to ask why someone was ringing the bell so much when she realised who she was facing – two beasts. Finn didn’t blame her for going pale as she took in Alt. Finn didn’t feel it anymore, having been around Alt so much and now being a dragon himself, but he remembered how _powerful_ Alt felt when Finn first saw him, ‘’u-um...’’ Eliza stuttered articulately.

Finn plastered his best smile onto his face, ‘’Mrs Crow, I’m Finn, Alfie’s friend. This is Alt, my bond. May we come in? We’ll only take a moment,’’ he was already pushing his way in. Eliza jumped away as Alt came in, as if wanting to put distance between them. Her skittishness could have been because of who Alt was – or because of what she had to hide.

James Crow appeared at the doorway leading into the kitchen, ‘’Eliza, what...?’’

‘’We’ve got guests,’’ Eliza recovered quickly, ‘’James, take them to the living-room. I’ll put on tea.’’

James took Alt and Finn to the living room, a rather large but clustered space. James motioned for them to take a couch and they sat in a tense silence, until Eliza came back with two tea cups. She gave them to Alt and Finn, but they did not drink. Finn put the teacup on the coffee table and straightened, ‘’as you probably know,’’ he began, ‘’Alfie was kidnapped.’’

Eliza made a good show of falling on the couch and covering her mouth with her hands.

James jumped to his feet, ‘’how did this happen!?’’ he demanded, ‘’it’s the fault of that beast, isn’t it?’’

 _It’s them_ , Finn concluded. _No parent would blame someone before asking about their child._

Which left Finn and Alt the job of dragging Alfie’s location out of them.

‘’Sit down,’’ Alt barked at James, not bothering to be polite.

Alfie’s father flinched at the harsh tone but slowly slid into his spot by his wife on the opposite couch. Finn leaned forward with a pleasant smile, ‘’we know you’re the ones behind the kidnapping,’’ he said and both Eliza and James stiffened despite themselves, ‘’we’ll give you the chance to confess and give Alfie back to us before things turn nasty.’’

‘’We don’t know what you’re talking about,’’ James said through clenched teeth.

Finn sat back and shook his head, ‘’look. Jordan offered Alfie the chance to leave and even take him to court. Instead, Alfie took you up on your offer to give them a vacation. Jordan did some wrongs but he’s past keeping Alfie with him by force.’’

James’ eyes narrowed, ‘’that’s rich coming from someone who became the bitch of a monster,’’ he snarled with surprising viciousness.

A low, warning rumble escaped Alt but it was Finn who answered. His eyes blazed, ‘’the next time you insult my bond,’’ he said quietly, ‘’you’ll find out who the real monster here is.’’

James undoubtedly saw the flames in Finn’s eyes because he clamped his mouth shut. Eliza took over, ‘’how could we ever kidnap our own son?’’ she said with a perfectly heart-wrenching tone, ‘’we organised the vacation because we wanted Alfie to be happy and safe, and he is neither.’’

‘’He was happy,’’ Finn dead panned, ‘’trust me, I’d know. We’ve grown quite close. And he was safe. Now he’s probably raging, wherever you put him. Which brings me to the key question; _where_ is he?’’

‘’We don’t have him,’’ James said but his voice trembled slightly.

‘’You don’t seem awfully concerned with your son’s safety, having just heard ‘for the first time’ that he’s missing,’’ Finn mused. Eliza kept up her act perfectly but he saw the fear flickering in James’ eyes, ‘’there is not one outcome of this that ends pleasantly for you, except the one we’re offering. Tell us where Alfie is and we’ll forget all about this. Continue stalling and we’ll find him ourselves. And then you’ll feel the full wrath of the beasts.’’

He directed his gaze at James, who was already crumbling, ‘’w-we...we don’t...we haven’t...’’

Eliza cut her husband a sharp look. Just then, a searing heat blossomed from Finn’s stomach.

He winced, something that Alt picked up on immediately, _no, no, not now, little one..._ he thought desperately at his baby. It did that sometimes – sent out waves of heat that made Finn weak. Usually when it picked up on Finn’s fear or stress.

‘’We’re done here,’’ Alt said in his deep, rumbling  voice.

‘’No...’’ Finn’s voice was barely hear-able. His vision was already going woozy.

‘’We’ll be back,’’ Alt said coldly at James and Eliza, who composed themselves, seeing that they won that round, ‘’come on, Finn.’’

Alt pulled Finn up and led him out of the house, into the car, where he lay him across the back and gave him some water. He got in the front and started driving, ‘’damn it, we nearly had them,’’ Finn whispered, frustrated, ‘’if only we’d kept pushing James Crow...’’

‘’At least we’re pretty sure it was them,’’ Alt said, glancing at Finn in the mirror, ‘’no parent would behave like that upon hearing about the kidnapping of their child.’’

Finn could only imagine what Alt would do if someone threatened the baby in Finn’s stomach.

He’d probably tear the world apart.

*~*~*

A whole day.

Chase, Vicky, Nana and Tommy wasted a whole day searching the house again, the forest and the town for any signs of Alfie before Chase received a call from Jordan. Now Nana and Vicky were out, looking for something – Tommy didn’t know what and Chase wouldn’t tell him. The golden-haired beast was pacing around the hotel room. He had been pacing for a good half an hour and it was fraying Tommy’s nerves. Tommy was already freaking out. Being in Scotland was almost as bad as staying in Wales – because he was actually doing something but it wasn’t productive. How many more times would they have to search the area before finally accepting that there was nothing here that’d tell them where Alfie was? And now about Spain...how fucking huge was Spain if you had no idea where to look? Tommy could only hope Vicky and Nana were finding out something important but Chase’s pacing was only making him anxious.

‘’Jesus, stop that,’’ Tommy stood and pressed a hand to Chase’s chest, stopping him before he could pace anymore, ‘’you’re giving me anxiety.’’

Chase slapped his hand away and kept pacing, ‘’I can’t, I just...shit, it’s like we’re running in circles...’’

Tommy rubbed his temples. He and Chase were too similar – too explosive, too easily wound up. He wished there was someone here that could calm them down, like Finn or Brín. But it was just the two of them, so Tommy would have to calm down Chase – and, hopefully, himself too. He crawled onto the tiny bed of their hotel room and patted the space next to him, ‘’come lay down,’’ he said with the softest voice he could muster. Chase stopped, looking at the spot next to Tommy with surprise.

‘’What for?’’ he asked suspiciously.

Tommy rolled his eyes, ‘’pacing, lying down...what’s the difference?’’

Suddenly the suspicion in Chase’s golden eyes turned slightly hopeful, and he approached the bed, sliding under the covers next to Tommy, ‘’sorry,’’ he mumbled, ‘’I haven’t even asked if you’re okay.’’

‘’I’m fine,’’ Tommy assured, ‘’I’m more worried about you,’’ he put his hand on Chase’s chest, though he didn’t know why. Maybe he needed Chase to know that he was there, with him. Or maybe he needed to reassure himself that Chase was there for him, to protect him, to face this fucked up situation with him.

In response, Chase put a hesitant hand on Tommy’s hip. Tommy slowly, almost shyly, slid his hand from Chase’s chest to his neck, resting his hand on the warm skin, feeling the pulse thrumming there. They didn’t look at each other. As if it were a game, where they took turns, Chase slid his hand to the small of Tommy’s pack, putting light pressure there to bring Tommy closer. They were nearly chest to chest when Tommy’s eyes flicked to Chase’s mouth, all by themselves. It looked soft. Tommy’s eyes fluttered shut and he brushed his mouth ever so slightly against Chase’s, in a silent question, a hesitation. Chase leaned in closer, resting their foreheads together.

So Tommy kissed him properly.

His hand went to Chase’s cheek and he cupped it as they kissed, their lips meeting again and again, gentle and soft and reassuring. Tommy felt his cheeks heat first, then the pit of his stomach, then the rest of his body. His worry and anxiety and fear disappeared. Everything disappeared, except for an innate knowledge that Chase was here and he’d protect him and he’d take care of him, so there was nothing to worry about. Chase. Warm, handsome, ticking-bomb Chase. And Tommy, the only person who could match his fire, ‘’Chase...’’ Tommy whispered again his lips, and he didn’t know where that came from.

In response, Chase kissed him harder, wrapping both arms around his waist and pressing them flush against each other. His tongue brushed against Tommy’s bottom lip and Tommy parted his lips, their tongues twining. Tommy’s whole body relaxed, as if he’d been shot with a stunning dart. He made a small, almost-moan noise against Chase’s lips, melting into him. Their kisses grew heated, their lips pressed together desperately. Tommy’s heart pounded inside his chest. But the kiss did not lead to sex. Instead, their kisses got slower again, gentler. They kissed for what felt like hours. And then the kisses became more sleepy, then it was just a press of lips and the next thing Chase knew, Tommy was asleep in his arms.

This time, Chase was more than happy to embrace him.

*~*~*

Eric found Brín that evening in his favourite spot – outside, on the lounge couches. He was staring at the fake fireplace on the table, legs drawn up to his chin, arms hooked underneath. Eric stopped politely by the couch, ‘’can I sit down?’’ he asked, not wanting to invade Brín’s space at a time like this. He was hard to read. Eric had no idea how badly Alfie’s kidnapping had impacted him – since it happened, Brín had withdrawn from most conversations that did not involve a plan to get Alfie back.

Brín shrugged and so Eric sat, next to him but with a good chunk of space between them for Brín’s comfort. Since that time in the music room, Brín seemed to want to put more distance between them. Eric didn’t want to start a conversation about Alfie – Brín didn’t need more talk about theories and possible action plans.

Instead, Eric said, ‘’if you could go to any country you wanted, where would you go?’’

Brín gave him a confused look, ‘’...I don’t exactly know a whole lot.’’ He’d avoided looking at posters of sunny destinations on billboards when he was homeless, for obvious reasons.

‘’Well, out of the ones you know?’’

Brín shrugged, ‘’somewhere warm, I guess. With a clear sea.’’

Eric nodded, satisfied, ‘’when this is all over,’’ he said carefully, ‘’we should go on holiday to somewhere like that.’’

He could feel Brín’s surprise. When he looked at him, Brín was looking at him with an expression Eric couldn’t place, ‘’judging by the current situation, holidays aren’t the best idea,’’ he said softly.

‘’We should still go, though,’’ Eric said with a smile.

To his surprise, Brín smiled back.

*~*~*

Chase held the sleeping Tommy in his arms for hours before Nana finally came back, ‘’you’re up,’’ she said tiredly.

Chase gently unwound his arms from around Tommy and went downstairs. The lobby was small and dark; the only light came from the small lamp at the front desk, where the night receptionist dozed off. Chase slipped outside, into the chilly, late-September air. Vicky waited for him there, dressed in a leather jacket and an iron expression, ‘’we tracked him down,’’ Vicky said darkly and Chase nodded, relieved and ready.

Because he’d beat the hell out of the smuggler if he had to.

They found him down by the docks. They were mostly empty this late at night. He looked rag tag and dirty, with a scraggly beard. He sat with his legs over the edge of a dinghy little boat, smoking a cigarette. He was a human.

And so he didn’t even notice Vicky and Chase jumping on board until it was too late.

In thirty seconds, they won the scrap.

In another two, they had the guy begging for mercy.

‘’Ferdinand H!’’ he yelled, covering his face. Chase had him pinned to the ground and Vicky, having stripped, leered over him in leopard form, ‘’Ferdinand H is the name of the guy that was meant to pick up the curly haired kid in Gijon!’’ his breath stank of old fish and smoke.

‘’And who paid you to smuggle him to Spain?’’ Chase demanded.

‘’Elizabeth!’’ the man quivered, ‘’that’s what she introduced herself as! Please don’t kill me!’’

Chase and Vicky left the man on his boat. Vicky shifted back and put her clothes back on. They walked down the pier back towards the hotel, ‘’Elizabeth,’’ Vicky said darkly, ‘’Eliza. The guys back at Lirim were right.’’

Chase stuffed his hands in his pockets, ‘’Alfie won’t be in Gijon. His parents aren’t that stupid.’’

‘’Still, Spain is our best bet of finding him. Better than Scotland.’’

Chase nodded and whipped out his phone as they walked towards the hotel. He sent Alt a text:

_Found smuggler. Jordan was right – Alfie’s in Spain. Flying to Gijon in the morning. Call you when we land._

When they got back to the hotel, Vicky went back to the room she shared with Nana and Chase went back to Tommy. His bond was half-awake as he crawled back into bed, ‘’where were you?’’ he mumbled, sleepily wrapping his arms back around Chase.

‘’Nowhere,’’ Chase assured. It felt crazy good to be able to hold Tommy, and to be held back. He brought Tommy close to him. He’d tell him about the lead on Alfie in the morning.

For now, he’d let him sleep.

*~*~*

The Spanish September afternoon brought about the high temperature of 28 degrees Celsius.

Alfie looked dejectedly out of the window, at the Mampodre Mountains in the distance. He was in his parent’s tiny home that they had bought as young adults in Marana, Spain. He’d woken up here, and found it heavily reinforced with steel and crates. He spent most of his time in the basement, which had been furnished nicely but had no window and a massive, steel door. He was allowed up here to catch some sunlight through the window once a day, and two beast guards were always present then, more circling the perimeter. They ranked lower than Alfie but still rather high – by the fact that they did not bow, Alfie guessed they did not answer to ruling or leading families.

Whoever they were, they were vigilantes.

Alfie still tried to wrap his head around the fact that his own parents did what it took him months to forgive Jordan for – they kidnapped him. And locked him up. In a different country.

The ache for Jordan was the worst thing. Alfie found himself crying at night for his bond, and praying Jordan find him every waking moment. At night, he dreamt of him. It wasn’t just instinct and their bond. Alfie hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself in Scotland – hadn’t wanted to touch Jordan to reaffirm it to himself – but he had fallen in love. Or was falling, still. He didn’t know. He hadn’t read a guide-book about it. But even in Scotland, when Jordan had looked so pitiful when Alfie didn’t touch him back, Alfie felt like his heart was breaking.

Now he wished he’d touched Jordan.

And held him and kissed him and told him how important he was to Alfie.

Because, somewhere deep inside him, he was afraid he’d never get the chance.

Alfie looked down at the letter in his lap. His parents had promised to visit him but they were back in England and Alfie had finally asked for a pen and paper. He’d written them a letter, after a couple days of sewing toys. It was short. It asked for one thing.

For Alfie to be allowed to return to Jordan.


	30. Marana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've sorted out the issues with AO3 managment & Bay Street and Lirim are back up! Awesome, cause I didn't want to reupload Bay Street manually xD And my stats! My beautiful stats! 
> 
> In all seriousness, I wanted to say a massive thank you. After my lil' outburst yesterday I got so much support from all of you. Honestly every single one of those comments made me feel so much better. I can't really express my gratitude in words but you guys are honestly amazing. I don't know why I get so down over hate comments. I get like a couple in a sea of so much support but yet it impacts me in such a horrible way. Either way, I got another on the LIRIM REUPLOADED thing so I deleted the whole thing instead of posting the notice that the original is back up. My only regret is that your uplifting words were deleted with it but at least those hate ones are gone. I'll take you advice and just ignore & delete those from now on (I'll try, anyway). 
> 
> Honestly, thank you so much again. I hate being this damn fragile about the writing, but I literally can't show it to anyone else. My family wouldn't get it and my sis & I just can't read each others stuff without cringing, so you guys are the ones I look to for approval. And you give it so much. I couldn't be more lucky. 
> 
> Love you all <3

In the end, just flying into Spain wasn’t as easy as it sounded.

Spain was much more rigorous about protecting omegas and runaway bonds than Ireland, who openly housed them but offered no protection. Because Chase and Jordan were freshly bonded higher rankers, the background checks took eight days. In this time Tommy and Alfie were required to fill in many forms that they were entering Spain with their bonds of their own free will, except of course Alfie couldn’t do that, and so the Spanish security had to run checks to make sure that Alfie wasn’t actually going with Jordan. That was the only up-side of Alfie being smuggled in – he wasn’t on the system so Jordan didn’t have to forge his signature on all the papers Tommy had to fill in. Then they had to wait for a diplomatic visa, because they were from ruling and leading families. It was all very proper and legal and it drove Vicky, Nana, Chase and Tommy up the wall. Every day spent loitering in Scotland, waiting for permission to travel to Spain, was one more day where the smuggler Fernando H. could get away.

 And so, a gruelling eight days later the team was finally at the airport, feeling like they were at last _doing_ something. Tommy didn’t miss the way Chase kept glancing at him and insisted on going to the bathroom together, probably terrified Tommy would get snatched from the airport like Alfie did. But behind this layer of possessiveness there was also a strange awkwardness between them. They’d made out and cuddled in bed in the heat of the moment. Now neither knew what they were or what they wanted to be with the other. Tommy was embarrassed and a little bit angry but he couldn’t ignore the way his stomach turned to jelly around Chase and how his knees grew weaker at the slightest brush against him. He kept glancing at Chase when he wasn’t looking, noticing things he hadn’t before – things he liked. Like the mole below his ear. Or the scar – a paler band of skin around his pointing finger, like a ring. And Chase...

Well, Chase was just trying to gather enough courage to hold Tommy’s hand.

*~*~*

For seven days, Alt managed to keep that the team was going to Spain from Jordan.

On day eight, he overheard Alt’s conversation with Chase as they landed and a Jordan-sized tornado swept through the house. It ended with a ‘serious talk’ in the lounge.

‘’I want to go,’’ Jordan said heatedly, pacing through the lounge. ‘’I’ll buy a ticket, and I’ll fly to Spain. Alfie-‘’

‘’Might not even be there, Jordan,’’ Alt was up, too, with Finn by his side. He sounded distraught.

‘’But he’s not here, either!’’ Jordan whirred on Alt, voice rising and cracking, ‘’he’s not coming back here by himself and Spain is our best bet right now! He needs me!’’ he faltered and blinked back furious tears, ‘’I need him,’’ he added brokenly.

‘’Jordan,’’ this time, Finn stepped forward. He put his hands on Jordan’s forearms to stop him pacing, ‘’there’s four highly capable beasts in Spain right now. We just don’t want you to put yourself at risk carelessly if it’s not necessary.’’

Jordan  gave him a pained look, ‘’Finn, if I stay here, I’ll break down. Please. Just let me go help them,’’ he cast a desperate look between Finn and Alt, ‘’imagine if it was Alt who was missing and you weren’t allowed to help.’’

Finn opened his mouth to argue but then he registered Jordan’s words and thought about it. He thought about Alt not being in Lirim. He imagined never seeing his beautiful dragon flying above the valley; never curling on top of his massive body in bed at night; never spending another moment just drinking in each other’s presence in his attic garden. He imagined raising the child inside him without Alt and suddenly, he felt sick. An urgent, scared wave of heat emitted from Finn’s stomach, as if the child had picked up on what Finn was thinking, and his legs buckled.

‘’Finn?’’ Jordan suddenly looked worried and he caught Finn as he toppled forward, hooking his arm quickly and easily under his legs and carrying him to the couch. As he did so, Eric and Brín walked in.

The red head’s brows furrowed, ‘’what’s going on? What’s wrong with him?’’

Finn rested his head against the couch arm. Alt immediately sat by him, giving him an urgent, worried look, ‘’its fine,’’ Finn assured in a weak voice, feeling the heat slowly begin to dissipate, ‘’you can tell them, Alt.’’

Alt looked around at the room, at a frowning Jordan, a confused Brín, and Eric, who looked like he was slowly understanding what was going on. Alt cleared his throat and, very quietly, said, ‘’we’re going to have a baby.’’

For just a brief moment, Jordan’s worry and fear was replaced by a burst of ecstasy – finally, a baby to add to the pack. Beasts seeked large packs and all subconsciously always wanted it to grow. Plus, Jordan knew how much Alt had always wanted to be a dad. He went to the beast and gave him a brief hug, ‘’that’s awesome, Alt!’’ he gave another one to Finn, feeling guilty about ranting about Alfie. Finding him was Jordan’s responsibility and he shouldn’t worry Finn, especially in his condition.

Finn peeked shyly at Brín and Eric, whose reactions he feared the most. Eric was so straight-laced and traditional. He was expected to start a family and he himself was brain washed into thinking it was the most important thing. Finn remembered how badly he’d reacted to being bonded to a man past the ‘ideal age’ of child bearing. If he exploded and Alt retaliated, they could have a fight on their hands.

Instead, Eric gave Finn the softest, gentlest smile anyone had ever seen Eric give.

‘’Congratulations,’’ he said.

Brín just gawked at Finn, ‘’wait, don’t dragons _lay_ eggs?’’ he asked, breaking the moments, ‘’don’t you have an egg inside of you? Are you going to...you know...push it out? Oh my god, _are you_? Are you going to have to sit on it for ages? I just remembered the collapsible womb thing, too. Oh, sorry, Finn, you’re going a bit green...’’

Alt put a calming hand on Finn’s knee, ‘’in human form, the baby is human. If Finn shifts, he will...well, carry an egg, as dragons do. That’s why we’re going to try and keep you in one form as much as possible.’’

Finn gave him a grateful smile, though he still looked like he was going to be sick. He was tired and nauseous, but he was now bonded to the most powerful beast in the world. He’d have to take care of the problems of millions of beasts – and to do that, he’d first have to take care of his own pack, ‘’Jordan, go apply for all the security checks. Go to Spain and find Alfie.’’

*~*~*  


After the sudden proclamation from Finn, Brín and Eric set out on their designated mission.

A couple hours later, Eric parked the car in front of the Crow family house in Swanpool, ‘’you sure they’re out?’’ Brín asked suspiciously.

‘’Yes, they’re both at work,’’ Eric had of course done a throughout check on the daily timetable of Eliza and James Crow before allowing Brín to sneak inside to look for clues as to where Alfie was – and if he was in Spain at all.

‘’Right,’’ Brín braced himself, putting his hand on the door handle, ‘’I’m going.’’

‘’Brín,’’ Eric said and Brín paused, turning to look at him. Eric’s blue eyes were bright and curious, ‘’what do you think about Finn having a baby?’’

Brín blinked, surprised at the question. He knew what was coming – Eric would try to coax him into copulating. He had some weird internal clock and he was so anxious about having kids, ‘’nothing,’’ Brín said quickly, hoping to cut the conversation there.

‘’Come on. Tell me,’’ Eric requested softly and Brín sighed.

‘’I don’t know, I guess it’s a bit freaky,’’ Brín shrugged, ‘’having a kid and all...we’ve been told we’re meant to for ages, and now that it’s actually happening...’’ Brín trailed off, unsure of how to explain, ‘’it’s just freaky,’’ he repeated.

Eric nodded and, to Brín’s surprise, just said lightly, ‘’don’t stress about it too much.’’

Brín gave an uncertain nod and slipped out of the car. His heart was pounding, from fear of what Eric would say, and, upon hearing his casual reply, his nerves were giving way to a softer, more endeared sort of emotion. Brín tried not to think about that, instead concentrating on the task at hand.

Brín bound up to the front doors and whipped out two hair pins. Tommy had been teaching him how to unlock doors over the last months and he now expertly fiddled with the key-hole, until he heard a satisfying click. He slipped inside, relieved to find that the house was indeed empty. His better hearing didn’t pick out any sounds of humans in the house – no talking, no footsteps, no breathing except for his own.

 For a good two hours, he searched the house. He started in the bedroom – he went through the family album, the clothes, Eliza’s jewellery and make up; he browsed through the laptop, checking its history. He event lifted the mattress to see if there was anything underneath. He did a quick sweep of the bathroom, then one of the kitchen. The living-room alone took him an hour – there was so much stuff just piled in the corners, clustered all over the place. Finally, spent, he collapsed on the couch opposite the fireplace for a quick break, coming up with nothing.

As he sat there, he noticed the mantelpiece of the fireplace crowded with photographs. He walked up to them and smiled at a photograph of Alfie, one or two years old, recognisable by his mop of curls and big, blue eyes. Brín felt a painful pang in his chest. Alfie needed protecting perhaps the most out of the three boys Brín mothered. To know that he was in danger hurt more than Brín would have thought. He cast a loathing look at the wedding photograph of James and Eliza.

And then his eyes slid to the third photo.

It sat in a frame made from sea-shells and it was of Alfie’s parents, much younger. The photograph was bad quality, rather old. It was of the couple hugging – and behind them stretched out mountains and greenery and a beautiful scenery. Brín plucked the photograph off the fireplace and flipped it, undoing the back and sliding the photograph out. He stared at the back, where something had been scribbled.

_Honeymoon. Marana, Spain, 24 th June 1991_

Brín’s eyes widened. He whipped out his phone, took a picture of both sides of the photo and slipped it back into the frame. He hurried outside. James and Eliza were relatively well off but they weren’t rich, by any means. At their honeymoon, they looked rather young. Which meant they wouldn’t have had the money to just _go_ to Spain. So they must have had a house – probably belonging to a relative – there, somewhere. And if it was in Marana, then Brín bet that was where they’d sent Alfie.

He slid into the car, grinning excitedly at Eric, who’d been doing paperwork on his dashboard, ‘’call Chase.’’

*~*~*

Chase kicked someone’s leftover beer can and it sailed in the air and splashed in the ocean, ‘’damn it,’’ he growled which was as close to a swear-word as Tommy had heard him come.

Tommy traced his eyes aimlessly over the port again. Behind them rose brown and yellow blocks. In front of them, the port of Gijon housed many boats and a blocky bridge. Vicky, Nana, Chase and Tommy had been sitting there most of the day, hungry and tired. They’d asked everywhere they could about Ferdinand H. but it was as if he’d disappeared. They didn’t even know if he used the same name in Scotland as he used here. For all they knew, they could have asked Ferdinand H. himself if he knew the smuggler. It was pointless and frustrating, ‘’chill,’’ Tommy grumbled at Chase, not happy with the outcome himself. For a couple hours it had felt so good, feeling like they were finally onto something. Now they were sitting around wasting time, just as they had in Scotland.

‘’We need to go to a hotel. Get some sleep.’’ Nana said.

Vicky shook her head, ‘’we’ve wasted eight days already waiting for clearance. Alfie’s been gone twelve days already.’’

‘’Exactly,’’ Nana said pointedly, ‘’twelve days since Ferdinand H. smuggled him here. The guy is probably gone, onto another smuggling job. We need a different lead but we can’t think straight if we’re too tired.’’

Vicky looked like she wanted to argue but eventually she just sighed and nodded. The four of them trailed, depressed, in the direction of the city centre.

And then Chase’s phone rang, ‘’hello?’’ he answered, and stopped dead. The others did, too, giving him questioning looks as his golden eyes widened, ‘’are you sure? No, that’s good. Yeah, we’ll get there as soon as possible. Tell Jordan to meet us there if he gets clearance. Okay, thanks,’’ he disconnected and put the phone down in awe, ‘’they know where he is.’’

Tommy exhaled, relieved, ‘’thank fuck.’’

‘’We’ve got a train to catch,’’ Chase said to his team, walking with a new spring to his step, ‘’and it’s going to be a long ride.’’

*~*~*

A day and eight hours.

Thirty two hours and three different trains in total to get from Gijon to Marana.

Night fell by the time the team boarded the second train, which would take them from Llanes to Riano. Within the first half hour of the journey, Nana and Vicky were asleep and snoring in the little cart the team had been given. Tommy had his head against the window and he watched lights twinkling on in the distance. Sometimes he flicked into nigh-mode and his eyes took on the golden sheen of a wild cat. Then he could see the trees and the buildings in the distance.

After a while, he felt Chase’s hand on his shoulder, ‘’you should get some sleep,’’ Chase whispered. They had turned the lights off in the cart so that the girls could sleep in peace, ‘’we have a long journey ahead.’’

Tommy turned his head to face Chase, who was sitting next to him. In the darkness of the cart, everything seemed so much more intimate. It was easier to talk. It didn’t feel awkward, like during the day, when Tommy remembered kissing Chase and letting the beast hold him. The night made Tommy feel more vulnerable and he wanted to be held again, ‘’Chase...’’ he started but then, as if he’d been thinking the exact same thing, Chase leaned forward and kissed Tommy, as if he couldn’t help himself.

He jerked back quickly, ‘’uh...sorry...’’ he whispered as to not wake the girls, ‘’I...um...what were you saying?’’

‘’No. Nothing,’’ Tommy shook his head, stunned. Chase’s lips had been so soft but they had gone too quickly.

Chase and Tommy stared at each other. Tommy dropped his gaze first, feeling his cheeks heat. He fixed his gaze on Chase’s hand, resting on his thigh. He admired the long fingers that painted and sketched and drew with such expertise. Tommy reached out, pressing a finger to the inner part of Chase’s forearm and gently tracing down, over the delicate skin of his wrist until he could lace their fingers together. Somehow, that felt even more intimate than the kiss. Chase and Tommy looked in opposite directions, both blushing in the darkness. After a moment, when Tommy’s skin felt like it was on fire, he snatched his hand back, ‘’goodnight,’’ he blurted, lay his head back on the window and closed his eyes.

The train sped on.

*~*~*  


Alfie sat in the basement room, with no sunlight, feeling like he was going crazy.

He felt weak and tired.

He wanted to see Jordan.

That thought prevailed all else but currently all Alfie could do was lay curled up on the bed while he sobbed. Horrible things went through his head – that he’d never runaway and he’d stay here forever; that he’d never see Jordan again; that he wasted their time together; that Jordan would think that Alfie hated him...

All those thoughts made him sob harder. He cried so hard eventually he felt nauseous. Alfie leapt from the bed and ran to the tiny en-suite bathroom, also windowless. He fell to his knees by the toilet and threw up. He threw up over and over again and then he kept retching and dry heaving for a good ten minutes.

When his stomach was finally done, Alfie sat back against the sink, resting his head against the cold marble. He closed his eyes, not even bothering to brush his teeth.

And then he burst into tears again.


	31. Orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!  
> Sorry I missed the deadline, I was in the glorious Polish countryside...with no internet.  
> Another massive thank you for the onpour of support and loving comments. You guys make me smile with your reviews.  
> Enjoy!

With Tommy, Chase, Vicky and Alfie were gone. Eric had gone off to work. Brín was upstairs in his office, working with Miss Medrano. Jordan had disappeared off somewhere. That left Finn to pace around Lirim, keeping an ear-out for the ring of the landline. But no one called. There was no news from Chase or his team past the fact that they had gotten to Marana two days ago and a text message that morning that they were still trying to find Alfie. Finn’s baby was as restless as he was, and the beast just couldn’t sit down. He walked to the library and paced up and down the shelves. The books seemed to calm the baby. Finn put a hand to his slightly bulging stomach, ignoring the fact that he now had a collapsible womb within. He imagined his baby within, no bigger than a bell pepper. He was surprised to find himself entertaining the thought of what the baby would look like. Would it have Alt’s colouring or Finns? The omega stroked his stomach, absent minded, as he walked back out of the library...

And bumped straight into his fiancé.

‘’I was just coming to find you,’’ Alt said, seemingly emotionless, but Finn knew how to pick up on small signs now. The way Alt looked at him from under his lashes, instead of head on; the way he dipped his chin a little and the way his hand jerked towards Finn automatically. He was happy to see him.

Finn smiled and reached out, wrapping his arms around Alt’s waist. Alt tucked his chin atop Finn’s head. Finn poked something sticking out from under his arm, ‘’what’s that?’’ he asked.

Alt pulled away and extended a stack of magazines to Finn, ‘’I thought we’d look through wedding stuff. You know. To take your mind off...’’ Alfie. They all needed that. To stop thinking about Alfie and Spain and when the phone would ring.

Finn stared at the magazines. A radiant bride in a big white dress adorned the front of the one on top. Suddenly the wedding seemed very real. It hadn’t before. The baby didn’t seem very real either, ‘’um...okay...’’ Finn mumbled, turning and walking back into the library.

He sat down heavily in the armchair, knowing he wouldn’t feel like getting up anytime soon – not with what felt like a large rock at the bottom of his stomach, that sometimes turned volcanic. Alt sat in the other one and Finn passed him a few magazines, flipping one open for himself. The page opened to a walkway leading to a gazebo; the sides were set with thousands of white chairs and the edges of the white carpet were decorated with white rose petals. Way over the top, ‘’should we find a venue first?’’

‘’Just flick through for now,’’ Alt said in a calming voice, ‘’take your mind off things. See what you like.’’ Finn nodded, though he doubted this would make him stop worrying. Still, the wedding wouldn’t plan itself. Finn flicked to a photo of two grooms under a massive tree with arching branches. That was nice. Finn liked trees, ‘’Finn?’’

‘’Hm?’’ Finn turned the page to look at a twelve tier cake. Cool.

‘’Do you still want to marry me?’’

Finn paused and looked up at Alt, raising an eyebrow and pointing to his stomach, ‘’oh, we’re ignoring this little bump now, are we?’’

‘’No, I just...’’ Alt averted his eyes, ‘’you don’t have to marry me just cause you’re pregnant. I realise I may have...rushed things...with the proposal...’’

Finn felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, ‘’Alt, do _you_ not want to marry me anymore?’’

‘’Course I do,’’ Alt said immediately, genuinely. He played with his large thumbs, which was hilarious and endearing at the same time, ‘’just...I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to...’’

Finn gave a long sigh, setting the magazines at the foot of his armchair. He grabbed its arms, bracing himself before heaving himself up. Beast babies were definitely heavier than normal babies, though Finn wouldn’t know. He walked over to Alt, removed the magazines from his lap and took their place, sliding his arms around his neck. He kissed the tip of Alt’s nose, then his mouth. How could such a big guy feel so insecure? ‘’Baltasar Narvaez?’’ Finn murmured.

‘’Hm?’’

‘’I love you,’’ he whispered, the surety of it ringing out through his body.

He felt more than heard Alt inhale and hold his breath, before... ‘’I love you, too.’’

It felt good, being able to say it back to Alt. Finn wasn’t sure why he hadn’t been able to do that before. Maybe he’d been afraid of what it entailed. Maybe he hadn’t been ready to say it. But not it felt as easy, as natural, as breathing. Finn wrapped his arms around Alt’s neck.

And it wasn’t the planning that took his mind off Alfie.

It was Alt’s embrace.

*~*~*

Jordan got off his motorbike in front of the Crow family in Swanpool. It was raining and Jordan was soaked. He un-slung a baseball bat from his back, gripped it in his hand and marched up to the front door. It had been two days since Chase and the team travelled to Marana and still they hadn’t found Alfie. Jordan had finally gotten the all-clear from security, but he didn’t want to go to Spain without knowing where Alfie was. He’d go, pick him up and bring him home. And for that, he’d need to threaten his (hopefully) future in laws a little. Jordan slammed his fist into the front doors multiple times, not caring about being polite. Screw making a good impression. Screw making any sort of impression at all – Alfie’s parents had already made the worst ones on him.

But there was no reply.

Jordan kissed his teeth and banged again, hard enough that he heard wood splintering. Again, no reply. They were hiding from him, undoubtedly. Fine. Jordan would kick down the doors. He took a step back and aimed for the doors, when-

‘’Young man,’’ a gentle, croaky voice said. Jordan froze with his leg in the air and turned to see a tiny, wrinkled lady with massive hedge clippers standing on a ladder. A neighbour, maybe? The dark sunglasses on her eyes and the fact that she didn’t react to the sight of Jordan made him realise she was blind, ‘’young man,’’ she croaked again.

‘’Um...yes?’’

‘’Are you trying to get to Mr and Mrs Crow?’’

‘’Ah, yes, I have their...’’ Jordan glanced at his weapon, ‘’baseball bat.’’

‘’Unlucky,’’ the lady gave him a smile that dripped with wrinkles, ‘’they just left on holiday.’’

‘’Holiday?’’ Jordan frowned, ‘’where to?’’

‘’No idea,’’ the lady started clipping her hedge with the scary accuracy of someone who had been doing it for fifty years, ‘’they wouldn’t tell me.’’

Jordan’s eyes widened as he realised what that meant, ‘’those FUCKERS!’’

‘’Oh dear. Language,’’ the lady chuckled.

Jordan flushed. He was usually pretty well mannered, ‘’I’m sorry. And thank you,’’ he back-tracked to his bike, tossing the bike aside. The Crows were gone and there was only one place they could have gone to – Marana, to visit Alfie.

And that’s where Jordan was going, too.

*~*~*  


In the evening, the phone-call from Chase still didn’t come. Instead, Jordan left to join the team in Marana, Spain.

Feeling strangely empty, Finn went up to the attic garden where he found Alt diligently repairing the branches of one of the trees, ‘’I feel weird,’’ Finn proclaimed, closing the doors, ‘’like someone’s scooped out my insides, if that makes sense. Is it the baby?’’

Alt looked surprisingly calm, ‘’no. You’re just used to having the whole family around.’’

‘’What does that mean?’’ Finn came to sit under the tree Alt was fixing.

‘’Beasts are social creatures. The majority of our family is gone from Lirim right now and you’re not used to it. Brín is probably feeling the same,’’ Alt put away his equipment and came to sit by his bond, ‘’is that why you seeked me out?’’

‘’I dunno. Maybe. I wanted to see you,’’ Finn rested his cheek on Alt’s arm. He looked out at the attic garden, ‘’I just wish Alfie was back here with us. And everyone else, too.’’

Alt shifted his arm and wrapped it around Finn’s waist, pulling him closer and lowering his head to kiss him softly, ‘’they’ll be home soon,’’ he promised.

Finn didn’t look convinced. He moved, climbing on top of Alt even though it took quite the effort. He straddled his hips, ‘’distract me,’’ he requested, kissing Alt again. He felt his bond smile against his lips, even as his hands lingered over Finn’s bump.

‘’I don’t want to hurt the baby,’’ he murmured, kissing Finn’s cheek then his chin. His lips lingered on Finn’s jaw, pressing a soft hickey there.

Finn shivered, ‘’you won’t hurt it. I read up on it. Its fine to...’’ he trailed off with a small, satisfied sigh as Alt kissed down his neck.

‘’Ah,’’ Alt murmured against his skin, ‘’so you came here with that intention.’’

‘’Shush,’’ Finn scowled, putting his hands on either side of Alt’s face. When he sat on his lap, Finn was nearly the same height as his bond. He still tilted his head up as he pressed a quick kiss to Alt’s lips, ‘’just distract me. I don’t want to think of anything but you.’’

‘’As you wish,’’ Alt whispered and tilted them, lying Finn down on the grass.

And then he did just what Finn wanted.

He worshipped his skin and his stomach, kissed every inch of his skin, his hot hands blazing a trail over his body – a wholly different fire to the one that came from the baby. Too quickly it was all over and although Finn’s mind wanted more of Alt, his body couldn’t take it. So he didn’t complain when Alt moved his body gently to lie him on his side and pressed his own naked, muscular body behind him, tangling their legs together and wrapping a strong arm around Finn’s waist, ‘’her,’’ he nudged Finn’s pale shoulder with his nose, ‘’say what you said before?’’

‘’Am I supposed to remember everything I say to you?’’ Finn snorted into the grass.

Alt twisted behind him for a second and when he returned, he tickled Finn’s face with an orchid. Finn smiled, taking the flower from him. He knew the meaning – he’d taken to trying to learn most meanings in _The Language of Flowers_ so Alt didn’t get to ‘say’ something and then disappear, too worried about the reaction, ‘’beauty, love,’’ Finn recited, lying the orchid next to him on the grass, ‘’and the Chinese symbol for many children.’’ He turned to wiggle his eyebrows at Alt, who blushed, ‘’you trying to tell me something?’’

‘’I love you,’’ Alt just said again and kissed Finn, hard.

Finn pulled himself up on top of Alt, curling on his chest, like they usually slept. He traced a hand over the panels of his breast-plate, and mused aloud, ‘’do you think the others are okay in Spain?’’

‘’Course they are,’’ Alt smoothed a hand over Finn’s silvery hair.

‘’I bet Chase is getting into trouble...’’

*~*~*  


The Mampodre Mountains rose up over the green valley of Marana, the small, squat houses made of stone and partly obstructed by wispy trees. Leaning on the wooden fence that bridged off the road, Tommy wondered if Marana looked beautiful in the summer. Or how much snow covered the mountain area in the winter. Chase, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care. He sniffed the air, ‘’damn, it’s hard to pick up on his smell if I don’t have anything of his,’’ he grumbled.

Nana scratched her afro, ‘’every-time we have a lead, it ends up being a dead-end.’’

‘’No,’’ Tommy pulled away from wooden fence, ‘’Alfie is definitely here.’’

‘’We just need to find him, preferably before Jordan arrives,’’ Vicky looked out at the empty road, ‘’we don’t need him disturbing the peace of these people.’’

‘’Right, well,’’ Nana looked at Chase, who (strangely enough) became the unofficial leader of the expedition, ‘’what’s our plan?’’

Chase looked out at Marana and finally jumped neatly over the wooden fence, ‘’we’re gonna sniff round every house till we pick up his scent,’’ he said, completely seriously.

Nana and Vicky turned to Tommy, unconvinced. Tommy shrugged, ‘’we don’t have any better ideas, either,’’ he shrugged and jumped over after Chase.

Nana and Vicky exchanged looks, ‘’did Tommy just agree with my brother?’’ Vicky asked.

‘’Man, the world is a weird place today,’’ Nana shook her head and followed the boys.

They walked down the grassy slope towards the cluster of houses. There wasn’t anything in close proximity to the houses – no shops, no schools, no nothing. Just the houses, though most had cars.

The beasts were lost in the maze within minutes. The mountains in the backdrop were an indicator that they were in the right place, but there was no scent of Alfie. Most houses were rather old with flaking paint and weathered stone walls. Most had alleyways snaking on either side, connected to more alleys, so it was impossible to keep track of where you were walking. The team settled for just walking around, trying to pick up on the scent of Alfie. It was early morning and thankfully no one was out and about yet. They walked in the direction of the mountains, inspecting the houses, though the rock that made up the majority of them seemed to be blocking most scents.

‘’This is pointless,’’ Nana said after an hour, ‘’we won’t be able to catch Alfie’s scent with all the stone, anyway. If he’s even here in the first place.’’

‘’It’s our best bet,’’ Vicky tried to keep the desperation out of her voice. If Alfie wasn’t here, then he could literally be _anywhere_ in Spain. If he was in Spain at all. The hopelessness of the situation was beginning to squeeze Vicky’s chest when suddenly Tommy gasped.

‘’Okay, _that’s_ weird.’’

All heads snapped in the direction Tommy was pointing. In the rising golden October sun, a house was illuminated at the end of the alley they were walking down. This one stood apart from the others, on a street that seemed to run out of town on the left. The mountains rose up above it. There were no houses on either side of it for a couple feet. Looking at it, it seemed pretty ordinary – a small, square house, yellow paint flaking from age, with a shorter extension sprouting from its side, painted white. The doors were a foot or two above the ground with an old, black metal staircase leading up to them. The base of the staircase sprouted up next to a crated window that led to the basement. Except the crates revealed only solid rock, like someone had poured plaster over it.

And that wasn’t the only weird thing.

Beasts surrounded the house.

One whiff of their scents told Chase what they were facing. The rather small but dangerous looking blonde woman standing guard right by the doors was a Least Weasel; the dark skinned girl sitting on the steps, not looking older than eighteen, was a Black Mamba. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, leaning against the extension, was a Northern Goshawk; the Red-Eyed Terror was recognisable by his crimson orbs. Another kid, this time a boy – a grey wolf – sat on the crumbling, stout wall coming from the house to the right. Another boy sat on the roof, feet dangling over the edge of it. He was very clearly a wasp. A second snake, a Taipan in the form of a middle aged woman, leaned out of the top floor window. What were six representatives of some of the most aggressive animal species doing around a seemingly innocent house in the middle of nowhere?

Perhaps guarding someone rather valuable.

As Chase approached, his warning signals went off. He glanced at Tommy and then aligned himself so that his body covered Tommy’s. He looked over the beasts. If it came to a shift-and-attack match, he and his team would probably be able to take some of them. The weasel and wasp wouldn’t be a problem. Nana could take the Goshawk in the air. The wolf would probably be the most dangerous but against three wild cats, he’d go down. The snakes would be a problem – their venom might not kill any of Chase’s team, but it could put them out of action. Chase decided it would be best not to shift. The weapons the beasts guarding the house had – knives, mostly – wouldn’t do much damage, hopefully.

‘’Halt,’’ the Northern Goshawk stepped forward. He carried an AK 47, perhaps to scare off humans, ‘’you cannot enter here,’’ he had a thick Spanish accent.

Chase gave him a deadly look, ‘’don’t you know you’re supposed to show respect to those ranking higher than you?’’

The Goshawk gave Chase a warm but patronising smile. It changed his face, made his chiselled jaw pop and his blood-red eyes light up. He seemed genuinely amused, ‘’why should I?’’

Chase’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Nana stepped to the front, giving the man a hard look, ‘’back down or you’ll find yourself answering to the leading house of Zhang, _directly_.’’

The man’s eyes twinkled in amusement, ‘’ah, I suppose you are a member of a branch family? Only branch family birds can act like dogs,’’ despite the lightness in his voice, the last words were bitter.

‘’They’re rouges,’’ Vicky warned.

The leader of the guards gave her a bright smile, ‘’the girl is smart,’’ he cocked his gun. It wasn’t in threat – the bullets wouldn’t do much damage. It was an open act of insolence, ‘’we do not answer to the likes of you. We live by our own rules.’’

‘’And you’re therefore liable for arrest,’’ Chase took a threatening step towards the Goshawk.

The man laughed... a warm sound. He was truly not afraid of any threat Chase posed, ‘’not in Spain, my friend.’’

Of course. Spain was a safe spot for runaway bonds – and, undoubtedly, rouge beasts, too. Tommy stepped forward, clearing his throat, ‘’alright, let’s start again. Who are you?’’

‘’Polite,’’ the man beamed at him, ‘’I like that. My name is Leonardo Peralta.’’ As if by the flick of a switch, Vicky, Nana and Chase stiffened. Leonardo laughed again, ‘’you have heard of me!’’

‘’Look,’’ Nana licked her lips, ‘’we don’t want any trouble. We’re looking for our friend, Alfred Crow.’’

‘’Never heard of him,’’ Leonardo said immediately, too quickly, too easily.

‘’If he’s in there, we’re getting him out,’’ Chase’s voice was practically a growl as he took another step towards Leonardo. They were practically face-to-face now. He took a subtle whiff of the man. Under the cologne and metallic smell of bullets was...Alfie. This guy must have been around him at some point today. Which meant Alfie was in that house. Relief did not make Chase’s  body sag; he tensed and looked Leonard in the eye, head on. So what that he was the most dangerous rouge to walk the earth in the last five decades? So what that he and his teams could rival those of Magdalene Narvaez and her cartel? He’d take him on if he had to, ‘’your reptiles and insects can’t take on three wild cats. And our hawk can most definitely take you on.’’

‘’Oh, my friend,’’ Leonardo didn’t back down, ‘’we have no intention of fighting,’’ he slung an arm around Chase’s shoulders and Chase tensed. The rouge made Chase look smaller, younger, more inexperienced. He emitted power as much as any higher ranker, and with such ease... ‘’see, my friend over there,’’ he motioned to the blonde weasel, ‘’has already notified the nearest police station of a beast breach to the house. They think you’re trying to kidnap a bond that has miraculously made it to freedom. So I suggest,’’ he clapped Chase on the shoulder, ‘’that you get out of here in the next five minutes, unless you want to be arrested.’’

‘’That’s messed up,’’ now Vicky stepped up and her pretty features were twisted with rage, ‘’that kid inside loves his bond. He doesn’t want to be here. Just ask him.’’

Leonardo let go of Chase and walked off, shrugging, ‘’that’s none of our business. We’re just here to do a job.’’

‘’And who do you work for?’’ Vicky followed Leonardo like a pissed off cat, ‘’Eliza and James Crow!? His _parents_!? Who kidnapped him _against his will_!?’’

‘’As far as I recall,’’ Leonardo leaned against the extension again, casually, as if he didn’t have four higher rankers ready to pounce on him at any moment, ‘’his bond did the same thing.’’

‘’They’ve sorted that out,’’ Vicky snapped.

Just then, a piercing _wee-woo-wee-woo_ sounded in the distance, closing in fast. The police. Leonardo hadn’t been joking. And if they had a similar attitude to Leonardo, they wouldn’t care how high the team ranked – they’d all be arrested, ‘’we should go,’’ Nana said, tightly and quietly, ‘’Vicky, _back down_.’’

But Vicky didn’t and neither did Chase; a second later flashing police cars spilled onto the narrow street. They looked surreal in such an old, forgotten place. Cops jumped out of cars and marched between Chase’s team and Leonardo’s, who now watched the proceedings in amusement from around the house. Vicky didn’t back down even when half a dozen cops – beasts – stepped in front of her. The one at the front extended his hands out, and spoke fluent English, ‘’Miss, please leave the premises of this town with your friends or you will be taken to the station on accusation of trespassing and threatening.’’

Chase glowered at the cop, who actually flinched, ‘’our friend is in there.’’

‘’The person in there is to stay within their house, so their freedom isn’t compromised by their bond,’’ the cop said, ‘’we have been notified by his parents of this upon his arrival.’’

Chase snarled, ‘’he’s being kept here against his will.’’

‘’I seriously doubt that, sir.’’

‘’Ask him!’’

‘’I don’t have that kind of permission, sir,’’ the cop’s patience was gritting on Chase’s nerves and Tommy saw that. He knew Chase would explode.

‘’Then get that kind of permission!’’

It all happened too fast for Tommy to react. Chase shoved the cop away and ran for the front doors of the house. The blonde woman by the doors – the weasel – sprung but he flung her off him in one easy motion. And then as he reached the doors there was a shredding sound and where the dark skinned girl sat now coiled a Black Mamba.

She struck and got Chase on the leg.

It all went downhill from there.

Chase went from 100 to 0 in a minute – by the time the cops dragged him to one of the cars, handcuffed, he was unconscious, ‘’sir...sir, please, we’ll administer the serum,’’ Tommy realised the cop was speaking to him now – and that he had been screaming and fighting against Nana and Vicky, who desperately tried to restrain him.

‘’He’s my bond!’’ Tommy roared, kicking out at the cop who jerked back, ‘’give him back!’’

‘’Sir, we’ll have to file a report and see if any charges will be pressed,’’ the cop said in his annoyingly patient voice, ‘’you must leave the premises of this town or we’ll escort you out.’’

Vicky cast a look around. Now people were out – looking out of windows and peeking from streets at the commotion, ‘’okay, we’ll go. _We’ll go_.’’ The repeat was aimed at Tommy, who had to be dragged out and away from Marana. Nana called a cab while Vicky tried to calm Tommy down, but it was futile.

A heavy, panicked desperation weighed down in Tommy’s stomach. Because not only was Alfie so close, and they couldn’t do anything for him, but now Chase was gone, too. The image of his limp body being dragged away flashed behind Tommy’s eyelids and he slid to his knees helplessly, ‘’shit,’’ he whispered at the ground.

*~*~*

Brín did not expect to walk into Eric’s bedroom that night and find his bond sitting with his head in his hands on the bed, ‘’Eric?’’ Brín asked uncertainly.

‘’Chase got arrested in Spain,’’ Eric whispered.

‘’Oh,’’ Brín felt his stomach sink, ‘’oh, shit...’’

Eric was too miserable to even tell him not to swear.

‘’Um...’’ Brín approached his bond and stopped in front of him. He didn’t sit down next to him, ‘’are you...okay? Are you going to cry?’’

‘’No,’’ Eric gave a bitter laugh and finally raised his head, running a hand through his dishevelled, pale hair. The knot at the back of his head looked three seconds away from coming undone, ‘’I’m not the crying type.’’

‘’Well, you look fairly depressed.’’

‘’I just...’’ Eric gave a heavy sigh, and his voice didn’t sound unstable, ‘’this is such a mess. First Alfie, now Chase...’’

‘’Can’t we get him out?’’

‘’We’re trying.’’ Eric shook his head, ‘’sorry, can you...just leave me alone for a bit?’’

Brín didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to.

Here was his bond – a man who went from someone Brín hated the most in the whole world to the only person who’d taken care of him for the first time in years – completely falling apart in front of him. Brín didn’t want to leave him alone. Over the last weeks, months even, Eric had been there for him, whether Brín wanted it or not. He’d tried his best to fix what he’d fucked up. And Brín wanted to show him that he appreciated it, a little bit.

‘’Nope,’’ he said and tucked a hand behind Eric’s head, pushing it gently till Eric’s forehead rested against Brín’s stomach, ‘’I’m staying right here till you calm down.’’

He heard Eric swallowed, ‘’I am calm,’’ he said quietly, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he gratefully closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that everything would be okay while Brín stroked his hair.

*~*~*


	32. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI DARLINGS!!!   
> Whoooo, I'm finally back~  
> Management & I had some issues over commercial promotions on here, but I'm finally back, with a couple updates to brighten your day!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for supporting me & for being so patient. Enjoy!!!

Two days later, nothing was resolved.

Alfie had officially been missing for sixteen days. Two weeks, and two days. Tommy and the team, holed up in a shitty little bed & breakfast twenty minutes away from Marana got a notice that Chase would be held in arrest until further notice. Nana and Vicky periodically went to check on the house in Marana, but it was always watched by Leonardo and his gang. Finally, after two days of sitting in the hotel and wondering if he should just shoot himself, Tommy called a taxi to drive him to Calle Feijoo, where Chase was being held at the National Police station. It was an hour-forty-minute drive and cost a small fortune, but Chase was probably going out of his mind and he deserved to know what was going on. If not much had changed since his arrest.

Tommy steeled himself as he exited the taxi, taking a deep breath before the police station. Alt had been working relentlessly with Spanish authorities in an attempt to get Chase out but it was taking way longer than anyone anticipated. Tommy walked inside the police station and to the front desk. He hoped that Chase hadn’t been transferred into prison and was still held in the jail, since Tommy hadn’t been notified. Tommy couldn’t have mustered a polite smile if he tried, so he only said, ‘’I’m here to see Chase Fredriksen.’’

The man behind the desk – a lower ranker – flinched when he spotted Tommy and inclined his head hurriedly, ‘’you need appointment-‘’ his accent was so thick Tommy could barely understand him.

‘’What I _need_ ,’’ Chase was surprised at how cold and angry he sounded, ‘’is to see my bond. This is a small jail. You probably only have two cells. Which means your visiting schedule isn’t exactly busy. So take me to see Chase.’’

The man swallowed nervously, ‘’u-um...that’s...not how works...’’

‘’Yeah, well, that’s how you’re going to make it work,’’ Tommy made his eyes flash, like they did in the dark when he needed to see. He felt bad for scaring the cop – he was clearly straight out of school, young, probably only a year or two older than Tommy himself, ‘’ _rapido!_ ’’

The boy scrambled to communicate something in Spanish through a radio, and a moment later a nervous looking female cop walked into the foyer. Despite Spain not recognising bonds, they clearly still understood the difference between higher rankers and lower rankers, as well as beasts and humans. There were more people who chose to ignore that, but the majority behaved like they did in England, for which Tommy was grateful, at least right then. He could at least use his position to see Chase, ‘ _’de esta manera, senor..._ ’’ the cop said and, though Tommy didn’t understand, he followed her through the doors. He was led to a small room that felt like a metal can and sat at a table opposite an empty chair. The cop leaned against the farthest corner of the room.

 A moment later the doors opened and Tommy’s bond was brought in.

‘’Chase!’’ Tommy blurted, jumping to his feet. Chase looked...well, good. Fine. Not hurt and not sick, just majorly pissed off, which was pretty normal. His hands were chained with handcuffs and he was wearing different clothes – slacks and a tank top, both a little too small, which pronounced the muscles on his body, making him look like someone out of a gangster movie. The cop brought him over to where Tommy was and gesture to the other chair.

‘’No touching,’’ he said with some difficulty and hurried to the other cop, keeping a watch from a safe distance.

Tommy sank back into his chair, ‘’you okay?’’

Chase’s stormy expression softened a little as he took in Tommy, ‘’yeah. You?’’

Tommy nodded, ‘’Alt is trying to get you out.’’

Chase smiled faintly, ‘’course he is,’’ his expression sobered, ‘’any progress on Alfie?’’

Tommy shook his head, ‘’they’re keeping watch over him day and night,’’ he hesitated, ‘’Chase...who is Leonardo, anyway?’’

Chase sighed and leaned back in the small metal chair, ‘’Leonardo Peralta is kind of like a Spanish Robin Hood. You know, steals from the rich, gives to the poor? Except he’s all about helping out the humans and pissing off the higher rankers – which is, you know, not bad in itself. Like, he sabotages the organisation fanatics to release bonds they try to drag back. Except most of the times he meddles with dodgy stuff. He gets influential families involved in drug and sex scandals that never took place; he kidnaps lesser ranking beasts who bonded omegas and beats the hell out of them, even if the omega didn’t ask for it. And he does things like with Alfie. Even though Alfie wants to leave, he’s keeping him in against his will. In the end, Peralta is all about the money. He does drug dealing, there’s even rumours of him trafficking lower rankers for parts. Peralta is messy business, and kind of an infamous legend amongst beasts.’’

Tommy gave a long, slow sigh, ‘’this sounds like something out of _Fast & Furious_.’’

‘’Tommy,’’ Chase said seriously, ‘’I don’t want you to go anywhere near him and his gang, okay? Wait until I’m out and Jordan gets here. Promise me, Tommy.’’

Tommy’s heart contracted in a pleasant way. Chase was...worried about him. That felt...nice? Tommy nodded, ‘’yeah. Okay.’’

Chase dropped his golden eyes to the metal table separating them, ‘’why did you come here?’’

Tommy was surprised by the question, ‘’to update you.’’

‘’There wasn’t really much to update me on,’’ Chase leaned forward, and now Tommy looked away. Under the table, where the cops couldn’t see, Chase hooked his ankle around Tommy’s. The former human blushed.

‘’I wanted to see you,’’ Tommy whispered, ‘’I’m scared...that this whole thing...that we...won’t get Alfie back and you won’t come out and...’’

‘’Hey,’’ Chase murmured, ‘’we’re all coming home, okay? Swear on my Xbox.’’

That coaxed a smile out of Tommy.

‘’Time up!’’ one of the cops called from the corner. They both seemed too frightened to actually approach. They waited for Tommy to stand on his own accord.

Tommy looked at Chase, sudden desperation gripping his heart, ‘’Chase, just get out of here quickly,’’ he said heatedly.

Something Tommy couldn’t pin point glimmered in Chase’s eyes and in the next instance Chase surged forward, grabbed Tommy’s shirt, yanked him forward and kissed him hard over the table. There were some angry shouts in Spanish behind them, but Tommy didn’t care. He cupped Chase’s face desperately, their kiss bruising and fast.

Too quickly one of the cops had their arms hooked under Tommy’s arms, yanking him away from Chase. The other had drawn a stunt gun, making both feel more confident about pulling Tommy away. The beast was shoved out of the room, managing to cast Chase one last, distressed look before the doors slammed shut.

*~*~*

After two days of calling various people, Alt was finally called directly by the Director General of the Spanish police.

Thankfully, Ignacio Cosido was a Komodo Dragon lizard.

The conversation was quick, to the point and at the end of it, Cosido finally agreed to release Chase.

*~*~*  


With each passing day, Lirim and its inhabitants grew more and more depressed. Alt at least had something to do, what with bailing Chase out and Finn was busy taking care of himself and the baby growing inside him. Jordan was on his way to Marana by train; the rest of the pack were in Marana already. That left Eric and Brín sitting around at Lirim. Eric couldn’t even lose himself in his work, too worried to concentrate. After-all, his brother was in prison for two days now.

So it became a sort of ritual for him and Brín to come sit outside in front of the fake fireplace every evening.

That night, Eric was there first. He was staring at the faux flames when the couch dipped as Brín dumped himself on it. He wore his usual red chequered jacket and his red hair was up in his messy ponytail. The sight of him settled Eric immediately, ‘’is Chase okay?’’ Brín asked.

‘’Yes,’’ Eric said quietly, ‘’Tomas visited him.’’

‘’What now?’’

‘’I don’t know. Jordan is on his way to meet them. Hopefully Alt will bail Chase out and they’ll get Alfie out and this whole mess will be over by the end of the week,’’ Eric sighed and rubbed his temples. Then he dropped his hand and looked at Brín, ‘’how are you feeling?’’

Brín tilted his head on the couch to face Eric, ‘’I don’t know,’’ he said truthfully, ‘’feel weird.’’

‘’Weird how?’’

‘’Like...’’ Brín averted his eyes, ‘’...I don’t want anyone else to go. I just want everybody...here.’’

Eric’s voice dropped to a soft whisper, ‘’me included?’’

Brín’s gorgeous green eyes flicked back up to Eric, ‘’yeah. You included,’’ Brín suddenly looked very lost. He twisted the metal wire ring around his finger, over and over, ‘’I just...don’t want to be by myself right now.’’

‘’That’s normal,’’ Eric said, matter-of-factly, and then caught himself. That’s not what Brín needed. His bond didn’t want to be alone. So there was no way Eric would leave him alone. Still, he was bad with expressing emotions and being affectionate. He reached out uncertainly to where Brín’s hand rested on his thigh and brushed his fingers over it gently, ‘’you’re not by yourself, Brín.’’

Brín looked up at him and his expression was different, more open, more...trusting. Eric realised he was leaning in only when his forehead rested against Brín’s. Brín inhaled, but didn’t jerk back. On the contrary, his eyes, half-closed, flicking to Eric’s lips as the older man tilted his head. Eric closed his eyes, not really sure what he was doing. He could count on the fingers of one hand how many times he’d kissed someone. Before he was bonded, sex had just been to relieve stress for him. He didn’t know how to care for someone romantically. He hesitated as his nose brushed against Brín’s.

And then Brín leaned in and closed the gap.

Eric’s eyes snapped open. Brín was frowning, eyes squeezed shut, as if he was trying something he was sure would be foul. Eric held his breath as Brín’s lips brushed against his, once, slowly. And then Brín’s face relaxed and the frown turned into a light furrow, like he was confused, and he leaned in further to deepen the kiss. Eric’s eyes fluttered shut by themselves and he tilted his head, kissing Brín back, slowly, uncertainly. A wholly foreign heat rose up in his cheeks and then in the pit of his stomach. Everything felt hot. Eric had no idea if he liked it or hated it. He could hear Brín’s heart pounding and the red-head pressed a hand suddenly to Eric’s chest, as if stabilising himself.

They parted with a soft sound.

Brín’s breath stuttered out of him in a little, breathless gasp as he stared at Eric. Eric stared back, in quiet awe. Neither spoke, in a state of utter, complete shock. It hadn’t felt nearly as awful or awkward or wrong as both of them had thought it would.

Brín blinked as if snapping out of it, ‘’um-‘’

The doors to the garden opened suddenly and Brín jerked back, as if Eric was on fire. Eric fought to compose himself as he turned to Finn, ‘’what is it?’’ he asked.

Finn looked between Brín and Eric with raised eyebrows, ‘’ah...Chase got bailed out,’’ he said, already retreating, ‘’sorry for interrupting...thought you’d want to know.’’

*~*~*  


Opposite Alfie’s prison loomed a three-storey high grey-and-white brick building. The paint was incredibly chipped here and telephone wires ran across its face. The small windows gave it a look of a real prison. It was run by Perla Hernandez, an elderly woman. It was, conveniently and strangely enough, a rather run down bed & breakfast. Perla, partially deaf and partially blind, had agreed to rent out the upstairs bedrooms to Nana – she even included free tea every couple hours! Now Nana, Vicky and Tommy sat in the top floor. They’d left a note in the hotel, in case Jordan arrived. Now Nana and Vicky occupied a window each, glaring daggers at Leonardo and his bunch, which never seemed to sleep. Tommy paced the room which was empty except for a dinghy little bed in the corner that seemed to have moles.

‘’We’ve not seen Alfie yet,’’ Tommy said as he paced, ‘’maybe he’s not even there. Maybe this is a decoy.’’

‘’Oh, he’s there, alright,’’ Vicky said without turning from the window, ‘’his scent is subtle, but it’s there.’’

‘’My bet is that he’s being kept in that basement,’’ Nana added, ‘’that’s why the crates are cemented up.’’

Tommy stopped in the middle of the room and looked towards the girls by the window, ‘’wait...do you think they’re hurting him?’’ he paled, ‘’oh, Jesus...’’

‘’Nah, Tommy, come on,’’ Nana gave him a comforting smile, ‘’Alfie’s parents took him cause they want to protect him, in their own warped, weird way. They wouldn’t hurt him.’’

Tommy relaxed, ‘’yeah, I guess,’’ he started pacing again. With nothing to do but watch the house, he was coming up with more conspiracy theories than Buzzfeed Unsolved.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps, ‘’oh, great,’’ Nana picked up her tea cup, ‘’I needed a top up anyway.’’

‘’Except Perla doesn’t run,’’ Vicky frowned, just as the doors opened.

‘’Chase!’’ it was as if Tommy had been kept on strings that dragged him across the room, one way and the other, as he paced. Now the strings suddenly snapped and he charged at Chase, who barely managed to stay upright as his bond tackled him into a hug. It was brief, and hard. Then Tommy pulled back and shoved Chase, hard, ‘’idiot! Why’d you have to go get arrested!’’

Chase gave him a ridiculously happy grin, ‘’someone had to,’’ Tommy was going to shove Chase again but the beast extended out his arm and gathered Tommy to him, ‘’c’mere.’’

As Tommy found himself pressed against Chase, one of Chase’s arms wrapped around his waist, he realised that this was normal now. That touching Chase and being touched by Chase was normal. That kissing and hugging was what they would do now. It was like unlocking a level on a game and suddenly being able to access all these different skills. And it scared him as much as it excited him.

Even as Chase walked over to the window, he kept an arm slung casually over Tommy’s shoulders, ‘’anything?’’ he asked.

‘’Not yet,’’ Vicky fist-bump Chase, ‘’but it’s good to have you back, little bro.’’

‘’Guys,’’ Nana said, in a sudden, urgent voice, ‘’who the hell is that?’’

Four pairs of eyes turned down to the street, where a man in a suit with a briefcase was speaking quickly with Leonardo. He was eyed by the team but eventually he disappeared within the house.

‘’Trouble,’’ Tommy guessed.

*~*~*  


‘’So you’ve been vomiting, you’ve had waves of dizziness and you’ve been sleeping a lot?’’ the doctor – who didn’t look like a doctor at all, dressed in a suit and all – asked in perfect English.

Alfie, sitting on the bed in the basement, nodded. He glanced at the wall. It was probably the lack of sunlight. The only reason why’d he’d even notified one of the nicer beasts – the Black Mamba, nicknamed ‘Bunny’ – of his condition was because he didn’t want to die. Because he wanted to go back to Jordan, ‘’have you been eating properly?’’ the doctor prompted. He was keeping his distance. He was a lower ranker and clearly slightly afraid of being in close proximity to a bear-beast.

Alfie shrugged. He’d been eating enough to stay alive but he threw up nearly every morning. Strangely enough, he didn’t seem to be losing any weight.

‘’I’ll conduct a normal examination for you,’’ the doctor said, ‘’may I?’’

Alfie just gave him an empty look. He knew he looked like hell. He hadn’t showered in over three days, his hair was greasy, his clothes unchanged, though the closet in the corner held most of his clothes from home. The doctor approached uncertainly. The check up didn’t take longer than fifteen minutes. But as the doctor pressed his cold stethoscope to his back, Alfie noticed something in the doctor’s open briefcase.

A thin packet of pregnancy tests.

He had no idea what prompted him to do it, but as the doctor walked around him, distracted with unhooking the stethoscope from his ears, Alfie snatched the packet from the briefcase, and hid them behind his back. The doctor didn’t seem to notice, ‘’there isn’t anything obviously wrong with you, sir,’’ he explained, dropping the stethoscope into the briefcase and closing it, ‘’I’ll let your...ah, security, to give you more sunlight and balanced meals. Good day.’’

Alfie waited until he heard the doctor emerge from the house somewhere above before he shut himself in the bathroom, snatching a bottle of water from his food tray as he went.

In the bathroom, he chugged it and waited.

Five minutes later, he unzipped his pants and peed on the pregnancy test. He waited.

Two lines popped up.

Alfie gasped, and the test clattered out of his hand.

He dug around in the box and produced another one. Desperate to confirm what he had just witnessed, he stuck his head under the tap and drank more water.

Ten minutes later he held the second pregnancy test in his hand – with two identical lines.

‘’Oh my God,’’ he whispered, sliding down the wall and sitting down. He stared at the stick in disbelief and then pressed a hand to his stomach.

It didn’t feel like he had a child. Strangely enough, he didn’t think about all those things he learned in omega class – about how easily beasts miscarried, about still births and complications. Instead, a warm, comforting feeling spread through him. Even if Jordan wasn’t there, a part of him was. Alfie blinked back tears. Had he been at home, he might have freaked out – gotten angry and scared. Now he curled his body so that he could tuck his legs up to his stomach and wrap his arms around the tiny budding life within. He wished Jordan was here, more than ever. So he could tell him. So he could watch his face light up.

But Jordan wasn’t there.

So far, Alfie had been completely helpless – in need of saving and protecting. Now there was something else that needed protection. Alfie had a purpose.

For the first time in days, Alfie took a long shower, washing everything from his toes to his hair. He changed into clean clothes and brushed his teeth. He ate the rest of the food on his tray, even when he felt sick. And then he dug under his bed for the last of his paper and his pen, sat on it and started writing.

_Mom and Dad,_

_You haven’t replied to me yet and you haven’t visited. What you did was messed up. You know I’m angry. Up until this moment, I wanted nothing to do with you – as soon as I got out of here, I was going to take you to court._

_But I just found out that I’m carrying Jordan’s child._

_I don’t want to fight. I just want to get out of here and go to Jordan. I want to be with him and you two can’t decide whether I can or can’t. He can’t decide that, either, and he’s not trying to. Only I can choose and I have already chosen – long before you decided to kidnap him. Which, by the way, makes you as bad as him._

_What I’m offering right now is a chance for you to have some kind of input in the life of your grandchild. It’s too late for us. You’re my parents. You were supposed to protect and care for me. Make me feel safe. Instead, you locked me up in the basement of a house in a different country and left me by myself here. That’s not what parents do._

_I want you to tell the people guarding me to let me go. If you do that, then we can talk. Maybe we can work some stuff out. If you don’t, then you’re losing me and this baby. And I’m getting out anyway. Because there is nothing in Spain or anywhere else that could keep me from getting out of here._

_Think it through._

_Alfie._


	33. Bomb

The sun rose over the eighteenth day of Alfie missing. The roofs of the Marana houses glinted in the sun; the mountains in the distance cast a shadow over the valley. Chase, Tommy, Nana and Vicky crowded by the window of the top floor of the house opposite Alfie’s prison. This time, Jordan was with them, having arrived only an hour prior, before dawn broke. Now he gripped the ledge of the window, dark blue eyes stormy, ‘’so Alfie is in there?’’ he asked darkly, staring at the house opposite.

‘’Yes, but we can’t just storm in there,’’ Vicky said quickly, in case Jordan decided to jump out of the window and do just that, ‘’trust me, Chase already tried.’’

Jordan’s eyes narrowed as they slid over Leonardo and his team in the darkness, as if he was imagining ripping out all their throats. His team was under no illusion that there was nothing they could do to stop Jordan from reaching Alfie, but they had to go through all the legal options first without getting to the illegal. And so they were waiting for Alfie’s parents – who had set out at least a day ahead of Jordan – to arrive. They would have a harder time arriving. Jordan just needed permission and a passport. If Eliza and James Crow wanted to remain undetected, they couldn’t use planes or trains or credit cards or passports or their real names. In other words, they’d probably be smuggled in the cargo boot of some dodgy ship all the way to Spain.

But they’d had a couple days of travelling done already, and so everyone expected they would be here soon. Unless, of course, they weren’t coming to Spain at all.  

‘’What’s our plan when the parents get here?’’ Tommy asked. He was sitting on the windowsill and Chase was looming over him like an over-protective cloud, glaring daggers at the beasts below.

‘’We talk to them,’’ Jordan’s voice was terrifyingly emotionless. His hair, usually casually styled, was dishevelled, his leather jacket crumpled like he’d slept on it. He only had a small backpack with him, ‘’and if they don’t give Alfie back...’’ he didn’t finish but his team knew what he meant. There’d be threats. And violence. And if it came to a fight, they might all get hurt.

But no one questioned whether it was worth it. Alfie was one of them.

‘’You should get some sleep,’’ Vicky said to Jordan, ‘’we’ll need all your strength for this.’’

But Jordan shook his head, ‘’I won’t be able to fall asleep.’’

Nana gave him a pointed look, ‘’then at least take a shower.’’

Jordan looked back out of the window but everything looked the same as it had an hour ago. He nodded, ‘’tell me as soon as the parents arrive,’’ he said, grabbed his backpack and set off in the direction of the small shower down the corridor.

It was as old as the rest of the house. The walls were ceramic with tiny tiles falling off. At least there was a proper cabin installed, though its sanitation was questionable. Jordan didn’t complain, stepping inside. The water was, unsurprisingly, cold, but at least it cleared Jordan’s head. He stepped under the cold stream and closed his eyes, letting the water cascade from his head over his shoulders and down his body. He thought about Alfie. He went through every memory they had together, good or bad.

Jordan remembered lying there in the rain when Finn had driven straight into him on his motorcycle. His side was bleeding and it felt like if Jordan so much as move his guts would spill out. He was too terrified to shift and the pain made it hard to think. And then he opened his eyes and Alfie had been there, eyes wide as he stared at Jordan. And he hadn’t ran. He’d called an ambulance and he stayed with Jordan. He remembered feeling so cold, the rain and his own strength failing him as unconsciousness threatened to pull him under. And then there was the warmth of Alfie’s hand on his paw and the warmth of his voice... _’’you’re okay...’’_ Jordan didn’t feel okay right now, but he had then, and he let the memory of Alfie’s presence soothe him.

Jordan smiled a little at the bittersweet memory of bonding with Alfie. At his confusion and the endearing way he kept calling Jordan ‘sir’.

And then came the hard days. Finding out that the soft, gentle, trusting Alfie wasn’t the real Alfie but an act to get Jordan to trust him. Alfie running away and the suffocating, horrible feeling that accompanied Jordan until he found him – that feeling that was now ten times worse. Alfie not speaking to him. Sleeping in a separate bedroom to Alfie, giving Alfie his space when all Jordan wanted was to hold him and tell him it would all be okay. Alfie weeping and begging Jordan not to change him and Jordan being too much of a coward to reject tradition. It had been so hard, for Jordan – because it had felt like every day he shattered a little. And, what’s more, he saw how he destroyed Alfie and it broke him. But he would have gone through that phase ten times over if only Alfie was back with him – because at least then he’d know Alfie was safe.

Jordan felt shaken up, standing under the shower. He was shivering from the cold and thought his eyes were closed, they stung with tears. His mind automatically floated to the better memories of Alfie, the more recent ones.

Running through the field, Jordan holding Alfie’s hand as they stripped and shifted and kept running.

Alfie trying to kiss him and hugging into him that night out in town, when he got drunk and they drove home tied together by Jordan’s jacket.

The times Jordan had been able to touch Alfie, to make him feel good – Jordan had committed every second to memory.

Seeing the determined, loyal side of Alfie as they went into Brecon to search for Brín, day after day after day. Alfie wanting to go to the border with Ireland if only to find his friend.

The tipsy Alfie touching Jordan for the first time and letting himself be kissed on his birthday.

The tension as the end of phase 3 neared; Alfie’s broken confession that he wanted to stay in Lirim...

And finally, those weeks in Scotland where Jordan got to know every single bit of Alfie, from his interests to his history to the little quirks he had, his pet peeves, his routine.

Because of the shower water, Jordan didn’t realise he was crying until a tiny sob broke past his lips, ‘’pull yourself together,’’ he hissed at himself angrily. Alfie needed him. This was not the time to have a complete mental breakdown. He rubbed the tears away, used a square of soap to was himself, rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. He threw on some clean clothes and stepped out of the shower.

And he barged straight into Chase.

‘’Wha-?’’

‘’Great timing,’’ Chase said gravelly, ‘’they’re here.’’

*~*~*

Alfie heard his parents’ voices from his room in the basement and shot to his feet from the bed. His eyes widened. They had come. A weight lifted itself off his shoulders. They had come and they could talk and he’d get to see Jordan, soon. His palms were sweating with anticipation when the heavy doors to the basement were finally pushed open.

His mother’s large shape appeared first, her curly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. The dark circles under her eyes told Alfie she hadn’t slept but her eyes lit up when she saw her son, ‘’Alfie,’’ she whispered tenderly.

Perhaps she expected Alfie to run and throw himself in her arms, but Alfie didn’t move. James came in after his wife. He looked a little more reserved, a little more uncertain. He nodded his head awkwardly, ‘’son.’’

‘’You got my letter,’’ Alfie blurted.

His mother gave him a sympathetic look, ‘’honey, we understand you need time. We read up on Stockholm syndrome...’’ she nudged James, who cleared his throat.

‘’Yes, you might have some...um, depression and hysteria. PTSD, worry, violence and anger are all common withdrawal symptoms.’’

‘’So we understand that you feel confused right now,’’ Eliza gushed, ‘’but with time, you will understand that that man hurt you and that being away from him is the best thing for you.’’

Alfie stared at them with wide, disbelieving eyes, ‘’mom...’’ he whispered, ‘’I don’t have Stockholm syndrome.’’

‘’Well, dear, you seem to believe you are in love with your kidnapper-‘’

‘’Stockholm syndrome,’’ Alfie’s voice rose as his anger bubbled up, ‘’is something developed as a _survival strategy_. My life was _never_ in danger when I was with Jordan!’’

Eliza gave her husband a look, ‘’see? Anger.’’

Alfie’s voice faltered, ‘’but...the baby...’’

Eliza’s and James’ head snapped towards their son, ‘’what baby?’’ James demanded.

‘’T-the...’’ Alfie gestured to his stomach, ‘’I sent a letter...’’

Eliza shook her head, giving Alfie a pitying look, ‘’honey, we haven’t been at home nearly a week. We didn’t get any letter like that,’’ she was looking at Alfie as one would at someone who was... _delusional_ , ‘’have you been vomiting in the morning? Is that why you think you’re pregnant? The doctor contacted us when he did your check up, and he said everything is fun.’’

‘’Feeling sick is also a common withdrawal symptom of Stockholm syndrome,’’ James prompted.

Alfie tried not to let his rage get the best of him, but it was impossible. His cheeks burned with anger as he hissed, ‘’I took a _pregnancy test_!’’

Eliza froze. James paled. Both their eyes widened.

‘’That’s right,’’ Alfie took a step towards his parents, ‘’when the doctor was here. I took some out of his bag. I took the test twice, just to be sure,’’ he laughed bitterly, ‘’congratulations, you’re going to be grandparents.’’

James’ face looked like a sheet of paper, ‘’oh, Jesus...you let...you let _him_ touch you!’’

‘’Yeah, I did, dad. Because _I’m in love with him_.’’

‘’Oh God,’’ Eliza whispered, turning, ‘’I can’t listen to this.’’

‘’Oh, no, you don’t get to leave,’’ Alfie marched up to the doors and pressed his back to them, cutting off the only escape route his parents had, ‘’I wrote in that letter that if you let me out, we could talk this out, be a family again. But you know what?’’ he shook his head in disgust, ‘’that won’t happen. Because, yeah, Jordan kidnapped me and it was fucking terrifying, but he realised his mistake. He never pretended that what he did was right and I have the option of leaving, whenever I want. But you two,’’ he laughed again, ‘’you two are delusional. _Who_ kidnaps _their own child_ for their own good!?’’

Eliza gave Alfie’s stomach a disgusted look, too. She took a step back, desperately extending her hand to her husband, ‘’James, find an abortion clinic.’’

Alfie’s blood ran cold.

His anger went out of him, replaced by a terrifying calm.

Alfie remembered how after his shift, his beast half felt like an ocean. An endless, dark, raging ocean. Well, now that ocean was calm. But it didn’t mean that under the spotless steel grey surface it was peaceful. That was where the monsters lurked, where the sailors drowned. And that ocean surged up in Alfie at the realisation that his child was threatened.

‘’If you so much as touch my baby,’’ Alfie said in a deadly calm voice, ‘’I will rip your throats out.’’

And he wasn’t even bluffing.

Now Eliza paled, too, ‘’Alfie, we are your _parents_ -‘’

‘’No you’re not,’’ Alfie’s voice was quiet, ‘’you gave up that right, that name, when you took me away from the man I love, and refused to release me. When you made the split second decision of ending the life of your grandchild. You are not my mother anymore,’’ Alfie’s eyes slid to James, ‘’and you are not my father,’’ somewhere below the ocean a part of Alfie broke at that. Broke at letting his parents, who he loved with all his being, go. But it had to be done, ‘’if you do not let me go, you will not come out of this unscathed. I’d tell you to make your choice, but there is none. I’m walking out of this door, right now,’’ his voice did not tremble, ‘’and you call your beasts off.’’

Eliza met her son’s eyes.

They swam with fury and disappointment and fear and confusion and a thousand other emotions. Alfie’s were just calm. Resolute.

They might have stared at each other for a hundred years had it not been for the voice, reverberating with a barely suppressed roar, that spread over Marana and reached the trio down in the basement.

‘’ELIZA!’’

It was a call for battle. A demand for a duel. And Alfie recognised that voice. He whipped around, his heart speeding up and he looked up at the ceiling.

‘’Jordan...’’ he whispered.

In his surprise, Alfie didn’t notice Eliza marching to him until he was shove aside, ‘’call the police,’’ the woman barked at James, who hurried out after his wife. Before Alfie could react, the lock clicked in place.

*~*~*

Finn ran downstairs as fast as he could with his pregnant stomach, after hearing Alt’s raised voice.

Alt never raised his voice.

Finn slid into the lounge in time with Brín and Eric to find Alt practically yelling at the receiver of the landline, ‘’...can’t blame him for trying to get his bond back...no, officer, _you_ listen to _me_. He has every right to be there...I don’t care about the laws of Spain, you have to ask Alfred Crow if he even _wants_ to be in that house...of course he doesn’t...what? How dare you...Elizabeth and James Crow are kidnappers...oh, you have no evidence? If you’d just look in that house...you have no right to arrest any of my beasts, they’re not doing anything wrong...disrupting peace!? That’s criminal!? Try holding your own son against his will...the SWAT team!? Are you threatening us...right, that’s it.’’

Before he boiled over, Alt slammed the receiver down. His eyes were flashing and Finn thought he saw scaled erupt and then disappear against Alt’s arm. He ran to his bond as Eric and Brín exchanged looks, and put a hand on his waist to calm him, ‘’Alt, what’s going on?’’

For once, Alt couldn’t calm down, ‘’Jordan and Alfie’s parents are having a stand down. Leonardo Peralta’s gang is there and it looks like it’s going to get pretty bloody. The police were called and there’s a full blown action there. Police cars, guns – they’re surrounded, basically. They’ll either fight the beasts or get arrested and by then the Crows will move Alfie-‘’

Finn had never heard Alt _babble_. Today was a day of firsts. Eric stopped his friend, ‘’wait. Did you just say _Leonardo Peralta_!?’’

Brín looked between his bond and Alt, ‘’Leonardo who?’’

‘’Oh, Jesus,’’ Eric paled, ‘’this has really gotten out of hand.’’

‘’How can we help?’’ Finn asked heatedly.

‘’We can’t. They don’t care how much influence we have as a family. They want me to call Jordan and the rest off, but if I do, we’ll lose Alfie, maybe forever this time,’’ after-all, finding out about Spain had been pure luck.

Eric looked like he didn’t know what to do, which was also a first, ‘’but if they fight, they could all get hurt. I mean, _Leonardo Peralta_...’’

Finn felt himself grow hysterical, ‘’what do we do, Alt?’’

‘’I don’t know...I-‘’

Suddenly the doors to the lounge burst open and the last people needed in the mix walked in.

‘’What have you done?’’ David Branham demanded as his husband, John, followed him. They didn’t even bother bowing their heads, ‘’where is Jordan!?’’

‘’And why is the Spanish head of security calling us!?’’ John screeched.

Alt looked between them, the phone and Finn. He felt like he was going to explode. He’d either shift into dragon form and destroy half of Lirim or he’d pick up this phone and throw it at David Branham’s face hard enough to cave in his skull. Finn didn’t look good – he was breathing fast, his eyes glazed, ‘’this is such a mess...’’ he whispered in a broken whisper.

Alt gave David and John such a death glare that they shied away from him and scrambled to get answers from Eric, ‘’what is going on!?’’

Eric opened his mouth, ‘’look, we’ll figure this out-‘’

‘’No.’’

Brín’s voice was strong but calm and collected in a sea of panicked, hysterical, angry voices and so, naturally, all the other beasts fell silent. Brín met the eyes of David and John Branham, then looked in turn at Alt, Finn and Eric, ‘’Jordan went to Spain knowing what he was doing,’’ he said levelly, ‘’he’s got a strong team with him and Alfie isn’t a damsel in distress. I know him. He’ll get out of there. So we trust them. We wait, and see what happens,’’ he gestured to the couches, like the perfect diplomat in the middle of World War Three, ‘’please. Sit.’’

*~*~*

It had all escalated in the space of seconds, it seemed.

One moment Jordan was bellowing Eliza Crow’s name.

In the next, the tiny streets of Marana had turned into a GI Joe movie.

Flashing police cars blocked every alley as if they had been on stand-by in case something like this happened. Officers half-hidden behind open doors levelled guns at Jordan and his team. Chase’s eyes were glowing gold as he attempted to cover Tommy with his body – an impossible task, considering they were all surrounded. One officer was frantically on the phone to someone A different one, ranking higher judging by his fancy uniform, was speaking through a megaphone, trying to resolve the situation, as if Jordan and his beasts were terrorists holding Peralta’s team hostage.

Peralta’s team was poised and ready to strike behind Leonardo himself, this time ready for an actual battle. Eliza Crow stood before them, facing off Jordan – James was nowhere to be seen, but that didn’t matter. Eliza was the mastermind here.

Jordan’s eyes burned with a furious fire, and Eliza matched him with her own, ‘’he is my _son_!’’ she cried, hysterical and unstable, and thus dangerous, ‘’you can’t have him!’’

‘’JORDAN BRANHAM, STAND DOWN OR WE _WILL_ SHOOT...’’ the officer’s voice boomed out.

The Black Mamba beast have a hiss that sounded suspiciously like a snake’s.

‘’Ask him!’’ Jordan bellowed, ‘’ask Alfie if he wants to be kept here!’’

‘’BE QUIET!’’ Eliza shrieked, ‘’he’s my son! He’s mine!’’

‘’JORDAN BRANHAM, STAND DOWN-‘’

‘’SHUT UP!’’ Jordan roared at them, his voice underlined by a bear’s growl. He had half the mind to just change and charge at Eliza, ‘’he doesn’t want to be here!’’ he whipped round to face Eliza, ‘’bring him out!’’

‘’You’ll just snatch him away again!’’ Eliza cried, ‘’you’ll hurt him!’’

‘’I will never hurt him,’’ Jordan’s voice dropped to a deadly hiss, ‘’not like you. I’ll protect him. He belongs with us, not locked up in some basement,’’ he raised his voice, ‘’you knew he wanted to stay with me. We met to discuss it!’’

‘’We never!’’ Eliza looked at the police, ‘’he’s lying! Shoot him!’’

The cops clearly had qualms about firing on a higher ranker, because they didn’t shoot – but they did cock their guns, ‘’JORDAN BRANHAM, LAST WARNING,’’ the officer with the megaphone said.

‘’Mrs Crow, we’ll deal with this,’’ Leonardo said. His eyes glowed red.

‘’This doesn’t have to end like this,’’ Vicky extended her hands out to calm them.

‘’YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO BACK DOWN AND ALLOW YOURSELVES TO BE ARRESTED...’’

‘’I _love_ him!’’ Jordan cried desperately at Eliza.

‘’Just bring him out and we can finish this!’’ Chase demanded.

‘’Oh, we’ll finish this, all right,’’ the weasel-beast grinned, blood-thirsty.

‘’EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX...’’

People were leaning out of their windows, crowding the streets, to observe. Jordan felt himself letting go, letting his beast senses take over. Any second now and he’d shift – and go for Eliza first. The count-down was for the bullets – and for Jordan.

‘’Leave my son alone...’’ Eliza Crow growled.

‘’Mrs Crow, please...’’ Nana looked desperately between the woman and the police officers.

‘’FIVE, FOUR...’’

‘’Get ready...’’ Jordan whispered to his team.

‘’Tommy, get back...’’ Chase told his bond.

‘’No way,’’ Tommy grabbed Chase’s wrist before he could push him away, ‘’we’re getting Alfie out of here.’’

‘’THREE! MR BRANHAM, PLEASE!’’

‘’Leave!’’ Eliza Crow yelled at him, ‘’or these beasts will rip you to shreds! You will die!’’

‘’Give Alfie back!’’ Jordan roared in response, unmovable.

‘’TWO!’’ the officer closed his eyes briefly, saying a prayer or perhaps begging for forgiveness, ‘’ON MY MARK...‘’

Jordan readied himself. His beast was reeling to go and these were the last seconds of Eliza’s life – even if these beasts and these bullets really did rip him to shreds, he’d fight for Alfie till the end. No matter what. Jordan readied himself, closed his eyes, when-

‘’STOP!’’

All heads turned to the front doors of the house, which had opened. The cops lowered their guns in surprise. Leonardo’s beasts frowned. Eliza turned around and her eyes widened, ‘’James, what...?’’

James Crow stood in the open doorway. He looked sad, defeated, tired, ‘’enough, Eliza,’’ he said, ‘’we’ve lost. Alfie is right. We’re meant to protect him, not...’’ he gestured helplessly to the scene before him.

Eliza gaped at her husband, ‘’James, you can’t...’’

James stepped back and Alfie walked out from behind him. He stood on the top of the short staircase in daze, squinting as the light hit his eyes. He looked healthy, unhurt. The streets of Marana were as silent as if they were completely empty.

It took Jordan a good five seconds to realise who he was looking at.

His curly haired, fiery Alfie. He really was here, and he was safe.

‘’Alfie...’’ the name fell from Jordan’s lips all by itself, awed and disbelieving and shocked and shaking. What if he’d gotten this all wrong. What if Eliza was right and Alfie was actually grateful to be away from Jordan. What if this was all some elaborate plan to make sure Jordan kept his word about releasing Alfie. What if Alfie had faked getting along with him like he had in the beginning, just to get away safely?

Alfie’s blue eyes zeroed in on Jordan and the man’s heart stopped. Then Alfie’s eyes widened. His mouth parted, as if to say something.

And then he ripped away from his father and flew down the stairs, running right past Leonardo’s startled team. Jordan barely had time to open his arms before Alfie slammed into him, nearly toppling them both over. Jordan held Alfie close to him, disbelieving. His arms clutched the omega so tightly he was scared he’d break something, but he just couldn’t let go. He realised a second later that Alfie was sobbing into his shoulder, clinging to him with equal force, ‘’Jordan...Jordan...’’ he kept whispering, as if he couldn’t quite believe it.

Jordan brushed his hand through Alfie’s curls to make sure he was really there, ‘’you’re okay,’’ his voice was hoarse, wobbly. He blinked back his own tears that threatened to spill as the full realisation that Alfie was safely back in his arms hit Jordan. Alfie pulled back, just enough to be able to look at Jordan. He pressed one hand to his cheek, as if reassuring himself of Jordan’s presence.

‘’You’re really here,’’ he whispered, tears dripping down his face.

Jordan couldn’t say anything. His throat closed at the sight of his bond’s face and he surged down, capturing his lips in a long overdue, long kiss.

All around them, police officers lowered their guns completely, confused. The officer with the megaphone lowered it, too, and exchanged confused looks with the cops closest to him, ‘’r-right, um, Eliza Crow, if you’d come with us...’’ Eliza stared in shock at her son, embraced by Jordan. Then at James who stood by the doors, head hung, ‘’we have a few questions,’’ the cop prompted.

Eliza was in too much shock to even resist as she was led into the police cars with her husband. Chase took a threatening step towards Leonardo’s team, ‘’I think you, too,’’ he said, darkly.

Leonardo gave him a radiant, amused smile, putting his hands up in mock surrender, ‘’sorry, kiddo. We don’t do interrogations.’’

It happened in lightning fast speed. They all shifted. Leonardo, now a goshawk, cawed once, as if laughing, and beat his wings, rising into the air – he was followed by the wasp. The grey wolf bound off behind the house and into the maze of streets. The two snakes slithered off, too quick for the eyes to follow, and the weasel scuffled after them, climbing wires hanging off a random house, running across the roof and disappearing over it. This all happened too fast for the other beasts to react and a second later all that was left after Leonardo’s team was a pile of clothes, some ripped, some in pristine condition.

Chase turned to command a – well – chase, but his eyes fell on Jordan and Alfie embracing and he let it go. They had way too much excitement today and Leonardo Peralta was notorious for never getting caught. The cops were driving away now; ready to question the Crows – they conveniently didn’t ask Jordan or his team to come with them. They were probably too terrified at what the higher rankers would do about being threatened with guns.

Only once the cops were fully gone did Jordan and Alfie managed to pull away from each other. As soon as that happened, Tommy grabbed him and pulled him into a smothering hug. And then they were laughing. All of them. With relief and happiness and nerves that now slithered off them.

They had actually succeeded. That was rather mind-blowing.

*~*~*

It was late evening as the train third train from Marana approached Gijon.

Jordan and Alfie, unsurprisingly, had been inseparable. They held hands on the platforms when changing trains and stayed curled around each other in them. Now they were both asleep, the adrenaline disappearing finally. Alfie was in Jordan’s lap, his head on his shoulder, both hands holding one of Jordan’s in his lap where he had been playing with his fingers when he fell asleep. Jordan’s head rested on Alfie’s curls, where he napped, and his free arm was wrapped securely around Alfie. Alfie hadn’t told Jordan about the baby yet. He decided that for today, they’d had enough surprises. He’d pick a better time.

Nana and Vicky were asleep, too, their temples resting against each other. Vicky was drooling and Nana was snoring.

Only Tommy and Chase were awake. They sat opposite each other, making sure they got out at the right stop. Tommy’s face was illuminated by the moon falling through the window. Chase was watching him with a smile, leaning his face on his hand. Tommy had been staring out of the window but suddenly he turned and caught Chase’s eye. He smiled back.

The train pulled into Gijon.

A moment later the team was walking out of the train station. Nana looked around for a cab to take them to the airport. Vicky swayed sleepily where she stood, still not fully awake. Jordan, who was holding Alfie securely to one side, extended his arm out mutely. Vicky shuffled forward in thanks, leaning her full weight on him from the other side. She reached out to ruffle Alfie’s curls, just to make sure he was really there, before closing her eyes. Jordan could have sworn she fell asleep standing.

Tommy slipped his hands into Chase’s and his bond laced their fingers together. Chase looked at Tommy who bumped their foreheads together – pretty easy since they were the same height and all, ‘’I’m glad we’re going home,’’ Tommy whispered.

Chase kissed him in response.


	34. Lirim

In the watery sunlight of the 6th of October, Alfie finally, after weeks of absence, got out of the car before Lirim – and was immediately engulfed in the embraces of his friend, ‘’oh, Alfie!’’ Finn’s voice was wobbly and he sounded suspiciously close to tears. He clutched Alfie from one side Brín held him from the other, stroking his hand through his curls. With all the drama with Jordan and Brín acting as the go-between, he’d gotten the most attached to Alfie. The relief that flooded him when he saw the boy nearly made his knees buckle.

‘’I missed you,’’ Alfie gushed to both of them as they pulled away enough to grin at each other with relief. Alfie met Brín’s green eyes and then they slid to Finn. His grin disappeared and he blinked at his friend, ‘’wow, Finn, you look...fuller...’’

‘’Are you calling me fat?’’ Finn raised an eyebrow as Alfie’s eyes flicked to Alt, standing a little distance away. He took in the tiny little smile playing on his lips which Alfie had never seen before. His eyes widened and he looked at Finn again, and then to his stomach.

‘’Oh my God!’’ he gasped, ‘’are you...?’’

Finn’s grin got wider, ‘’four months.’’

You could practically _hear_ Chase’s jaw drop, ‘’you’re pregnant!?’’

‘’Oh shit, for real?’’ Tommy rushed forward to peer at his friend’s stomach, ‘’you’re telling me that there’s a tiny lil’ dragon in there?’’ he poked Finn’s slightly protruding stomach through Alt’s too-large t-shirt. Alt, involuntarily, took a step forward and a warning growl escaped his throat. Tommy grinned and put his hands at shoulder-level, as Chase growled back in response at his bond being threatened, his eyes flashing gold, ‘’whoa, okay, let’s not have a show-down, shall we?’’ he went over to Chase and grabbed his hand, stepping in front of him to block his view of Alt, ‘’I think we’re all tired. Bed?’’

Chase went from about-to-rip-your-throat-out wild cat to kitten in half a second. He gave Tommy a dopey grin, ‘’yeah.’’

Tommy led Chase into Lirim. Alfie stretched, yawning, ‘’yeah, I think we’re gonna crash, too.’’

Nana and Vicky, who were so tired they had just been standing by the car, swaying unevenly on their feet, exchanged looks, ‘’I’ll grab a guest room,’’ Nana said, ‘’unless...?’’

Vicky shrugged, ‘’my bed’s big enough for two.’’

‘’Cool.’’

‘’Cool.’’

They walked off together, as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Finn watched, smiling, as the rest of the beasts filed into the house, he and Alt closing in the ranks. Somewhere along the way – and Finn didn’t know when, exactly – he’d come to think of the bunch of beasts living in Lirim as family. Maybe it had something to do with being the second most powerful beast in the world (third, once the baby came) and by default being in charge of all the beasts. Maybe it was his paternal instincts kicking in and extending to his pack. Or maybe it was the fact that he and Tommy, Brín and Alfie had gone through thick and thin together, faster and more intense than most friendship groups. Either way, watching his complete family walk back into Lirim, which was once again full, made Finn feel happier than he thought possible.

Finn and Alt went to the kitchen, where Alt fixed tea. The papers they had left strewn everywhere when they heard the car pull up were all over the kitchen counter. Finn gathered them. The majority was to do with the wedding, but there was also a list of people Finn was emailing about the engagement party in two days – long overdue, where they would drop the baby bomb.

‘’Everything’s back to normal, huh?’’ Alt murmured, setting the steaming cup in front of Finn and dropping a kiss atop his pale blond hair.

‘’Mmmh. About time,’’ Finn extended his arm out and looped it around Alt’s waist before he could walk off. Alt loomed over him as Finns at but the omega didn’t mind – it made snuggling into his stomach easy (if you could even snuggle into a rock hard pile of muscle). With one arm, Finn held Alt to him; with the other, he flicked through the emailing list, ‘’but it looks like we won’t have peace for long.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ Alt’s fingers came to idly stroke the back of Finn’s neck.

‘’I mean,’’ Finn twisted round in the chair and looked up at Alt; he had to practically tilt his head all the way back, ‘’that Eric’s parents are coming. They’re assholes. And Jordan’s parents are coming, too – we barely managed to kick them out yesterday, and they’re going to raise hell. Plus your parents. Plus all the human families, which includes my sister.’’

Finn had never seen Alt frown so deep, ‘’you have a _sister_?’’

‘’Yup,’’ Finn shrugged, ‘’we’re not very close. I haven’t seen her in nearly a year. But our bond runs deep, unfortunately. Trust me, the fucker will be here.’’

*~*~*

As soon as they walked into their bedroom, Jordan crashed on the bed, clothes and all, ‘’it’s good to be home,’’ he said with a deep, content sigh. They had agreed to just leave Alfie’s parents be. They wouldn’t press charges – Alfie didn’t want their money and if need be, they could get a restraining order. Right then, Alfie didn’t want to see them – not in court and not anywhere else.

Alfie wrinkled his nose, changing into a clean t-shirt and boxers, ‘’at least change your clothes,’’ he told Jordan.

Jordan gave him a grin and proceeded to strip to his underwear, dropping clothes haphazardly on the floor. Then he opened his arms expectantly, ‘’c’mere, I still haven’t gotten enough of you.’’

Alfie smiled but hesitated by the foot of the bed, playing with his fingers. Finn’s proclamation outside had made him realise that he had something to say to Jordan before they took their morning nap, ‘’um, Jordan...’’ he glanced at his bond on the bed, ‘’if I tell you something...promise not to cry?’’

Jordan dropped his arms at his sides, his brows furrowing, ‘’Alfie, you’re scaring me.’’

‘’No, it’s nothing like...well, no, actually, it is pretty scary-‘’

‘’Alfie,’’ Jordan said, calmly but wearily, before Alfie could start babbling, ‘’what is it?’’ Alfie opened his mouth, faltered, sighed and shook his head, before crawling onto the bed. He pushed Jordan’s legs apart and sat between them, curling up there. Jordan locked his ankles automatically behind the small of his back, cocooning him in. He searched his bond’s eyes, ‘’what is it?’’ he repeated, softer.

Alfie bit his lip. He’d never dropped a pregnancy bomb on anyone – he didn’t know how to do it. He was scared of how Jordan would react. He was unpredictable in times like these, ‘’um...’’ Alfie glanced down at his hands and started fiddling with his fingers again, ‘’we’re...having a baby.’’

Silence.

Alfie steeled himself and looked at Jordan.

His dark blue eyes were wide as he gaped, ‘’what?’’ had Alfie still been human, he wouldn’t have heard Jordan.

‘’A baby...’’ Alfie looked at anywhere except Jordan – at the small paintings above Jordan’s head, the black and white pillows, the carpet peeking over the side of the bed... ‘’I found out when I was in...Spain. Took a pregnancy test. Took two, actually, just to be sure and it was part of the reason why my father finally decided to let me go. I think I’m, like, a couple months along but we’ll have to go to the doctor and...oh my _God_ , Jordan, you said you wouldn’t cry!’’

Because, when Alfie finally gathered the courage to look at the man who would be the father of his child, Jordan’s dark blue eyes were glassy and a tear was just spilling down his cheek, ‘’oh my God...’’ he whispered, voice cracking, and Alfie couldn’t help giggling, giddy, as Jordan grabbed him and pulled him into a crushing hug, pressing frantic kisses where he could – to Alfie’s curls, his temple, his neck and jaw and shoulder, ‘’I love you,’’ he gushed, ‘’I love you. Oh my God, I love you so much – a baby! You’re amazing, you know that?

‘’So are you,’’ Alfie whispered, tucking a hand against Jordan’s face as he pressed his nose into Alfie’s neck. He stroked his cheekbone, getting lost somewhere between Jordan’s voice and the warmth of his embrace, ‘’thanks for coming to save me, Prince Charming. Although,’’ Alfie dropped a fond kiss atop Jordan’s black mop of hair, ‘’in the end it was a joint effort.’’

Jordan chuckled and blinked back the rest of the tears, pressing a kiss to Alfie’s throat, ‘’I missed you,’’ he whispered.

‘’That makes two of us,’’ Alfie assured, brushing his hands down Jordan’s face and neck, ‘’I...I’m sorry. About what I said before we went to the airport and the whole thing happened. I know I didn’t touch you, and it’s not because I’m not affectionate. I am affectionate. Very. I just...I was scared. It didn’t make sense for me to fall for you,’’ he allowed Jordan to straighten, and pull Alfie into his lap, so they were the same height, ‘’we had a rocky start. And a rocky middle. I was angry at you but I couldn’t hold onto that and I couldn’t leave and in Scotland...I was really happy. Just being with you. That somehow felt like I was betraying myself and my parents and the boys and...I don’t know. I wanted to pretend like it was a benefit system, not a relationship. And touching you would make it a relationship. But...’’ Alfie smiled and pressed their foreheads together, ‘’that’s just what it is, isn’t it? So I’m sorry. For ignoring that. I’ll be so affectionate you’ll get sick of me from now on,’’ he kissed the top of Jordan’s nose, ‘’promise.’’

Jordan seemed to have been holding his breath through the confession and now it seemed to rush out in the form of Jordan surging forward and kissing Alfie, hard.

They didn’t part for hours.

*~*~*

Two days later, the ballroom of Lirim (it still blew the boys’ minds that they had a _ballroom_ ) had been redecorated. All the little tables had been moved in favour of one long table. Seon spent day and night in the kitchen, but this time there were no helpers. Alt’s and Finn’s engagement party was a private, intimate affair.

If you ignore the fact that half the guests weren’t exactly lovely guests.

Shock of all shocks, Tommy’s sister arrived a good two hours before the party was meant to officially start. Jordan, Tommy and Chase were sitting in the lounge, catching the last of the sun before it truly got cold, and polishing glasses for the party. That was when they heard the roar of a motorcycle. Jordan reared his head, ‘’that’s not mine,’’ he announced, confused.

‘’Yup,’’ Tommy shook his head, ‘’that’s my sisters. And she’s _early_.’’ Tommy marched towards the front of the house and Chase hurried after him, leaving Jordan to polish the glasses. They got to the front yard just in time to see a female get off the bike and take her helmet off.

Tommy’s sister...looked surprisingly like Tommy, if he was in a biker gang and had impressive boobs. Her black hair was cut short, shorn on both sides of her head. Her eyes were hazel and her ears stuck out slightly, like Tommy’s, pierced in multiple places. She wore a black shirt and nice jeans tucked into heavy army boots. She hung her helmet unceremoniously on the handle of her bike and came over to her brother, grinning, ‘’brother!’’ she called, grabbing Tommy into a crushing bro hug, ‘’when I heard you got kidnapped, I could barely believe it!’’

‘’Yeah, thanks for checking up on me,’’ Tommy gave his older sister the eyebrow.

The woman shrugged, ‘’eh. I figured you’d get out of the situation if you needed to, aye?’’ she jabbed her brother playfully in the ribs and suddenly Chase realised that the whole I-can-pick-any-lock-in-the-house spy vibe ran in the family. Tommy’s sister seemed to notice Chase behind Tommy and she grinned, ‘’and you must be the kidnapper.’’

‘’You’re...awfully happy at the fact,’’ Chase said uncertainly. The woman intimidated him. She didn’t bow her head even though Chase _felt_ powerful.

The woman shrugged again, ‘’if my bro’s cool with you, I’m cool with you,’’ she slipped a fingerless leather glove off her hand and extended it to Chase to shake, ‘’Pinkie Gatlin, nice to meet ya.’’

‘’Chase Fredriksen,’’ Chase gripped Pinkie’s hand wearily and she shook it vigorously. He tried to ignore the fact that possibly the most intimidating woman next to Lene Narvaez had the same name as a My Little Pony.

Pinkie let go and rubbed her hands together, ‘’right, where are the drinks?’’

‘’Pinkie, _no_ -‘’ Tommy tried.

‘’Nu-uh. You know when you invited me that I hate things like this. Engagement parties, baby showers, the whole shebang.’’

Tommy sighed, ‘’then why are you here, sis?’’

Pinkie’s face softened a fracture as she smiled and reached out to playfully squeeze Tommy’s cheek, ‘’why, it’s an excuse to see my kid brother, ain’t it?’’

‘’Yeah. Sure. Whatever,’’ Tommy swatted her hand away but he smiled, ‘’drinks are inside. Big ballroom. Can’t miss it.’’

Pinkie whistled, ‘’ballroom. Nice catch you got there, bro,’’ she walked off towards the front doors, sticking a hand in the air without turning, ‘’nice meeting ya, Fredriksen.’’

‘’You too,’’ Chase said with a bewildered smile, shaking his head. He turned to Tommy, who sighed and shrugged.

‘’Don’t ask.’’

Chase grinned, threw both arms over Tommy’s shoulders and brought him closer, ‘’where are your parents?’’

‘’Not around.’’

Chase’s grin disappeared, ‘’wha-‘’

‘’It’s not important,’’ Tommy assured, smoothing his hands down Chase’s chest, clad in a smart white shirt. He looked handsome, sleeves rolled up and all, but Tommy was keeping from telling him that until he needed an ego boost.

‘’Hey,’’ Chase caught one of Tommy’s hands, resting on his chest, smoothing a thumb over his knuckles, ‘’tell me.’’

‘’Seriously, it’s not important,’’ Tommy gave him a smile, ‘’if it wasn’t, I’d tell you. But it’s just...’’ he shrugged, ‘’they’re not around. That’s that,’’ his smiled softened as he bumped his forehead against Chase’s, ‘’your mom not coming?’’

Chase’s eyes saddened for a second, ‘’she’s not allowed.’’

‘’Well,’’ Tommy tucked his fingers under the collar of Chase’s shirt, feeling the warmth from his collarbones, ‘’if we ever have an engagement party, she’s coming.’’

Chase grinned like an idiot helplessly in love, ‘’you proposing to me, hm?’’ he asked, leaning closer.

‘’You wish,’’ Tommy grinned back and kissed Chase. 

*~*~*

The banquet was, surprisingly, not as awful, what with Nora Fredriksen in one room with Chase, and both Mr Branham’s sulking on the edge of the table where Jordan had dropped them with only a brief explanation of what had gone down in Spain. When arranging the seating plan (because _of course_ there had to be a seating plan) Alt and Finn had put beast families on the opposite side to the human families, with the Lirim beasts acting as a buffer zone in the middle. This resulted in three separated and calm, if not very integrated, conversations. Flore Thierault kept glancing uneasily at Alt though she managed to keep a decent conversation going with Pinkie Gatlin, with whom she got along surprisingly well. Arlette, Finn’s little sister, didn’t speak at all and just ate her food, keeping her head down. James and Eliza were, of course, not there, but Skye, Alfie’s aunt, was. She was rather eccentric and she didn’t have good contact with Alfie’s parents which was good enough for Jordan.

About half-way through the dinner Alt stood and the conversations fell silent. He was not a man of many words so he said simply, ‘’you all know this is an engagement party for Finn and myself,’’ he said, ‘’but we also have another announcement to make,’’ he glanced down at Finn, who beamed up at him. Alt actually smiled a little bit as he said, ‘’we are going to have a baby.’’

The table gasped as one but before they could say anything, Alt looked towards Jordan. Finn smiled and glanced at his friend, too, ‘’Jordan?’’

Jordan grinned, ‘’nothing else to say except,’’ Jordan put an arm around a startled Alfie, ‘’so are we.’’

The room exploded.

Magdalene and Santana rushed to congratulate their son. Santana held Finn in her arms for as long as it took a startled Flore to stumble over to him. John Branham was weeping and David was excitedly speaking to the rest of the beast table. Nora gave Chase a sneer and Eric a disappointed shake of the head, both of which were ignored.

Tommy and Brín hounded Alfie, shocked and happy for him, but also freaked out. They pinkie-swore they wouldn’t get pregnant.

Then came a long hour of hugs and kisses and congratulations.

It was mostly lovely, but exhausting, so the beasts of Lirim were pretty grateful when the dinner finally came to a close.

*~*~*

After a long, long day Brín, freshly out of the shower, finally dumped himself on Eric’s bed, stretching and yawning. Eric, who had been reading a thick criminal novel, took off his spectacles and placed both them and his book on the bedside table. He slid down under the covers with Brín and turned off the bedside lamp. Somehow, neither settled down for sleep though. They both stared at the ceiling.

‘’That was a nice party,’’ Brín said finally and Eric hummed his agreement. Brín rapped his fingers against the covers, chewing on the inside of his cheek, ‘’it must have been hard,’’ he blurted eventually.

‘’Hm?’’

‘’Hearing that both Alfie and Finn are pregnant. I know...how much you...want a kid,’’ Brín trailed off awkwardly.

Eric gave a long, slow sigh and rubbed his face with his hands, ‘’I thought I told you that the whole kid thing isn’t important.’’

‘’But you want one,’’ Brín said stubbornly.

‘’Well, yes-‘’

‘’There you go!’’

Eric rolled onto his side and gave Brín a stern look, ‘’what are you trying to say?’’

Brín shuffled onto his side, too, facing his bond, ‘’I guess I just...I don’t know. Sorry?’’

Eric frowned, ‘’for what?’’

‘’For...not being pregnant.’’

Eric groaned, ‘’oh my god, Brín, you...’’ he sighed, ‘’you’re stupid. You know that, right?’’

Brín kissed his teeth, ‘’you don’t have to-‘’

‘’Brín,’’ Eric said gently, ‘’kids are a big part of this culture, alright? As the heir of the family, I’m expected to have one. And okay, that was something that I’ve always wanted but at the beginning, I used it as an excuse to be angry at you. To pretend that you messed up, not me. But, honestly, I don’t care that much,’’ Eric inched a little closer, ‘’I care more about you being happy here. About...what you feel like, about me.’’

Brín’s eyes were half shut, ‘’are you...going to touch me now?’’ he whispered.

Eric felt his cheeks colour, ‘’no.’’

‘’Why not?’’

‘’You don’t seem like you want me to.’’

Brín closed his eyes, groaning softly, ‘’opposite.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’It’s the opposite. I...w-want...’’

‘’Oh,’’ Eric looked away. Brín had never been so forward and Eric had told himself so much that he’d never get to touch Brín that now...now he didn’t know what to do, ‘’I’m not very good with...that...’’

‘’Jesus, Eric, it’s not rocket science!’’ Brín burst out making Eric blink in surprise. He shoved himself forward, flush against his bond. He smacked his hand against Eric’s cheek, harder than necessary, and kept it there, ‘’you just...go with it. Do what feels right.’’

‘’U-um...’’

Brín snorted, ‘’are you _really_ twenty seven?’’ Eric gave him a look, ‘’have you ever had a girlfriend? Boyfriend?’’

‘’No, of course not,’’ Eric said quickly.

Brín kept back another snort, ‘’so you’re a virgin?’’

‘’No.’’ Eric said calmly.

Brín’s eyebrows shot up, ‘’oh my, Mr Fredriksen here has some experience.’’

Eric closed his eyes briefly, pained, ‘’don’t tease.’’

‘’So you bang but don’t date – you’re basically an asshole,’’ Brín said with a sweet smile.

‘’I...well, yes, that’s the gist,’’ Eric sighed and opened his eyes, ‘’are you a virgin? Ah, scratch that I remember what you told me in the shed...’’

Brín smiled. He looked impossibly soft, cheek pressed against the pillow, hair loose and dishevelled, his jumped covers his hands all the way up to his knuckles... ‘’Eric?’’ Brín murmured.

‘’Hm?’’ Eric was too distracted at the way Brín’s lips moved when he said his name.

‘’Kiss me.’’

Eric thought he hadn’t heard correctly at first. But now Brín was getting embarrassed, looking away, cheeks colouring, and that gave Eric a boost of confidence. He leaned in and kissed Brín against the pillows, soft and uncertain, like he had on the couch. But that wasn’t what Brín wanted. It wasn’t what he needed. He pulled back, ‘’Eric,’’ he said, ‘’what if I told you this was the last time you’re ever going to kiss me?’’

Eric frowned, ‘’is it?’’

Brín decided to tease him a little bit, ‘’maybe,’’ he leaned back in, ‘’so kiss me properly.’’

Brín barely managed to finish the sentence before Eric’s lips were back on his, harder this time, knocking the breath out of him. Eric wasn’t gentle. He kissed Brín fast and deep, pulling a muffled moan from Brín’s throat. His hands, before awkwardly hovering under the covers, slid over Brín. One arm slid under Brín, hand tangling in his red hair, tugging and angling Brín’s head so that Eric could kiss him deeper. The other slid over Brín’s side, hard, over his hip and down. Brín squealed when Eric cupped his ass, hard, squeezing the cheek repeatedly in his hand. Brín shivered, his heart speeding up dangerously at Eric’s sudden possessiveness.

In the next instance, Brín was flipped onto his back. Eric pulled away from his lips, giving Brín the chance to catch his breath, as he kissed down his jaw and neck. Brín was breathing hard and he didn’t protest when Eric pushed his legs apart with his knee, sliding in between. They were overtaken by a sudden need to just touch. They didn’t bother to take clothes off. Eric gripped Brín’s hips and thrust. Brín felt the outline of Eric’s erection as it brushed against his own, causing a stuttered breath-moan to come from Brín’s mouth. He grabbed Eric’s face and pulled him down for another frenzied kiss as Eric kept grinding into Brín’s front. Pretty soon Brín was leaking and then, erection sensitive from the constant friction of underwear, he came.

Brín was pretty sure that had never happened before. No one could get him that sensitive, that fast, that easily. Maybe it was a bond thing. Or maybe it was an Eric thing. Either way, pretty soon Brín was shuddering under Eric, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. He was pretty sure Eric didn’t come. Instead, he kept kissing Brín, his kisses growing softer and gentler and sweeter as Brín caught his breath. Finally Brín murmured against Eric’s mouth, ‘’I need to change.’’

They kissed a couple more times until finally Brín slipped out from under Eric, who lay back down, exhaling slowly and rubbing his face. He had no idea what just happened but he’d liked it – he liked touching Brín like that. He’d never been able to just...go with it. Sure, he’d felt lust for his bed partners before. He’d wanted to _ravish_ them, sometimes, but he’d never given in, like he did now. He wanted to do more, but he was glad he’d managed to stop himself. With Brín, it would be conscious. He would not do it in the heat of the moment so Brín could later say it was a mistake, like some kind of one-night stand.

He watched in the darkness as Brín slipped out of his underwear, tossed it on the floor, and grabbed a fresh pair. Eric stopped himself from changing into night-vision. He kept back a groan as he remembered how he had cupped that ass, like a teenager in heat. But mostly he was just content as he waited for his own erection to go down. Brín slipped back into bed and lay on his side, away from Eric.

And he looked soft again. Huggable. The tips of his ears, red. The way the sweater exposed the nape of his neck. The way the covers hugged his body. Eric didn’t stop himself as he shuffled forward and pressed his body flush against Brín’s, his chest to Brín’s back. He wrapped an arm around Brín’s waist, bringing him closer. He wanted Brín to feel safe, protected, comfortable... He seemingly achieved that when Brín giggled, a little embarrassed, ‘’wow, who are you? Did I unlock some kind of Eric 2.0?’’ he shuffled backwards, closer to Eric still.

‘’Maybe...’’ Eric mused, tired now, and kissed the top of Brín’s hair, ‘’is this...okay?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Brín whispered. He hadn’t wanted to let Eric in, but now...he kind of did. It had been ages since Cam. Eric...Eric made him feel different than Cam did. Cam was all sunshine and warmth and this burning need to be protected. But now, after all the hurt and pain and fear he’d been through, Eric gave him safety and care and a strong personality to lean on. That was what Brín needed. And he found himself catching that you could maybe love two people completely differently. Cam had been his wife – his rock, his best friend, his first in so many ways. But Eric...Eric was different. He drew Brín in. He offered things no one else offered, not just security and safety – but a calm to his fire, family, this gentle care that in Cam had been a fiery tornado.

It wasn’t bad. Maybe it wasn’t love. Maybe it was. Maybe it could be. But Brín was too tired and Eric was warm and he just wanted to sleep, ‘’yeah, it’s okay...’’ he murmured.


	35. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that about brings us up to date with the updates ^_^

The rest of October went by peacefully. Or, as peacefully as it could in Lirim. November came around with a wave of cold weather. Icy rain rattled against the windows of the mansion, turning the valley beyond into a grey blur. Alfie and Finn took turns staring out of the window dejectedly, stuck once again in a makeshift classroom. Miss Medrano had become a part of the house hold since her help with finding Alfie and now she was in charge of parenting classes. Jordan was doing a monthly tour of the garages he was in charge of, and it took a whole week. Alt was busy with beast business – there was an old fashioned aristocratic family demanding a dowry for one of their betas that had eloped with a lower ranker and a couple family feuds that could not have been sorted out on a leading-family level.

‘’I feel like a medieval princess,’’ Finn murmured to Alfie from the corner of his mouth, a hand resting on his five-month belly, ‘’they’re gonna put us in confinement and all.’’

Alfie snorted which earned him a look from Miss Medrano, ‘’as I was saying,’’ she said emotionlessly, dressed in an immaculate suit as always, ‘’children are incredibly rare and treasured amongst beasts. It’s extremely important that you both know how to take care of them and yourselves.’’

‘’Yeah, yeah,’’ Alfie sighed, ‘’yadi-dadi-da, we know all that, Miss M. Why don’t we discuss actual important things?’’

Had Miss Medrano been an anime character, a pulsing red mark would have appeared on her temple. Her face remained impassive though, ‘’like what, master Alfie?’’

‘’Like...’’ Alfie cringed, ‘’are we gonna lactate?’’

‘’Ew, dude, seriously...’’ Finn gave him a look.

Miss Medrano shook her head, ‘’no. There are special medications, if you want, tho-‘’

‘’No!’’ Alfie blurted at the same time as Finn said, ‘’thank god for formula.’’

Miss M cleared her throat, ‘’well then, moving on-‘’

Suddenly the doors burst open and an excited looking Brín skidded in, grinning, and waving a catalogue in the air. Finn was sick of catalogues at this point. He’d gone through an endless stack of those – regarding table arrangements and suit cuts and music compositions, all to do with the wedding. Brín and Alfie helped him with his choices, and Tommy, before he went back to uni. Alfie and Brín were as sick of the catalogues as the bride-to-be by now, so if Brín was grinning... ‘’food catering just came in!’’

Alfie and Finn stood in unison, chairs scraping on the bare wooden floor, ‘’class is cancelled!’’ Finn proclaimed quickly, before Miss M could protest, and they hurried out of the ‘classroom’.

They found refuge in the boudoir, the only place strictly for omegas that Miss M couldn’t drag them out of. Over the weeks, the place went from some gross re-enactment of a medieval beauty room to a chilled-out den. It was more than a little messy, with empty cans littered around. The guys had made a poker table in the corner and a darts mat in the other. They spent a couple evenings a week here. Now they plopped on the chaises. Brín had to move someone’s pair of dirty underwear out of the way first. Finn snatched the catalogue from him and flicked through excitedly, ‘’we get to choose as many dishes as we like and we’ll have a taste-test in two days.’’

‘’It’s all going so fast,’’ Alfie said.

‘’Well, the wedding _is_ in December,’’ Finn said casually.

Brín blew out a breath, blowing a bang out of his eyes, ‘’I still can’t believe it.’’

Finn laughed and paused the flicking to give his friends an amused look, ‘’you can’t believe it? _I_ freaking can’t.’’

‘’It could make head-lines,’’ Alfie mused, ‘’kidnapee marries his kidnapper.’’

Finn rolled his eyes, ‘’stop it. Alt and I have sorted it out,’’ he poked Alfie’s cheek, ‘’and so have you and Jordan,’’ he glanced at Brín, ‘’and you and Eric?’’

Brín shrugged. He didn’t know. Between the grinding and the hugs at night, he didn’t know what was going on between him and Eric. The beast was still a little awkward with him – he didn’t cuddle him at night past that one time after the grinding session. Even then his arm had been slightly stiff. And during day-time...he was strangely polite with Brín. Distant, ‘’this isn’t about me,’’ Brín tapped the catalogue, ‘’let’s choose some banging dishes so we can drag Tommy down from uni for the tasting.’’

*~*~*

Tommy had been at uni for nearly two weeks and the only contact Chase had with him was through his phone. He texted him throughout the day but Tommy only replied every couple of hours; he was allowed to call the omega before bed and video-calls were strictly reserved for weekends. Chase didn’t blame Tommy for the rules – he didn’t want to be suffocating any more than Tommy wanted to be suffocated. But the lack of Tommy around him made Chase restless. He now sat on his stool before an empty canvas. He’d whipped out a fresh batch of oil paints and now his whole studio reeked of turpentine. He sighed, staring at the blankness, that seemed to stare right back. He hadn’t painted in over a week. He mostly did sketches of Tommy from memory and felt sorry for himself. He tapped his wet paintbrush against his palette in thought, chewing his bottom lip. He was so lost in thought he only half-registered the doors opening.

‘’Bad timing, Brín,’’ he grumbled at the canvas. If he couldn’t sort out his own shit, how could he listen to Brín’s?

Suddenly a pair of skinny, long arms was thrown over his shoulders and a loud kiss was planted on his cheek from behind, ‘’surprise, asshole,’’ Tommy said against his ear, grinning.

The palette and paintbrush clattered out of Chase’s hands as he swirled round on his stool to face his bond, ‘’Tommy...’’ he breathed before grabbing him by the hips and pulling him in between his legs. He craned his neck up just as Tommy swooped down and their lips met. They kissed and kissed until they couldn’t breathe.

Once Tommy pulled back for breath, Chase stood. He pushed Tommy backwards so the older boy would lean against the desk lining the wall. Chase kissed Tommy again, hard, and when he pulled back, Tommy grinned up at him breathlessly, ‘’I missed you, too, Firecracker.’’ Chase drew his hands gently down Tommy’s face, in fascination, like he couldn’t believe he was really there. His hands slid down his neck, his chest...Tommy’s eyes widened when in a couple quick movements, Chase undid his belt, ‘’whoa, what...’’

‘’Sorry...’’ Chase’s voice was hoarse, uncontrolled, deep, and it sent a shiver up Tommy’s spine as Chase undid his own belt. It clattered to the floor, ‘’I just...I need to touch you...’’

Before Tommy really registered what was going on, Chase’s jeans dropped around his ankles. He pulled Tommy’s down and then grabbed both their members in a strong grip, ‘’oh my God...’’ Tommy whispered, head dropping against his bond’s shoulder. Chase wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, his hand pumping up and down their lengths. Chase was rock hard against him and Tommy’s own member quickly mimicked his state. A stuttered breath escaped Tommy’s mouth as he gripped Chase’s t-shirt. His mind didn’t even have time to register what was going on. One moment he was kissing Chase, in the next he was being assaulted by pleasure, building up in the pit of his stomach. He shifted so he could rest his forehead against Chase’s, ‘’you’re good at this...’’ he whispered breathlessly. Strangely enough, he didn’t feel weird or embarrassed or confused. He just felt good and safe and so glad he’d decided to surprise Chase. As much as he fought for his independence from his bond when at uni, he missed him with every pore of his body.

‘’Shit, Chase...’’ without a warning, Tommy came, shuddering in Chase’s arms. Chase slowed his thrusts, getting Tommy through it. His own member remained hard and throbbing. Before the haze even cleared properly, Tommy heard a crash as Chase swiped his arm over the desk. Papers, tubs of paint and paintings clattered to the floor, ‘’you’re making a mess...’’ Tommy protested.

‘’Don’t care...’’ Chase suddenly grabbed Tommy and hefted him up easily, lying him down on the desk. He settled himself between his legs, his member resting against Tommy’s.

Tommy’s eyes widened, ‘’whoa, okay, we’re...we’re still doing this...’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Chase’s hair was dishevelled and his eyes glazed with lust. He picked up Tommy’s hand and pressed it to his warm cheek, tilting his head to press a kiss to the base of his palm, ‘’any objections?’’

‘’W-well I...’’ Tommy felt his face heat up. He’d done mutual handjobs once or twice, when he was piss-drunk. But doing it with a guy...doing it with Chase...it was...embarrassing. and hot. And exciting. And more than a little scary, ‘’we don’t have a condom!’’ Tommy blurted even though he religiously took his birth control, in case something like this happened.

‘’Doesn’t matter,’’ Chase assured in a warm, breathy voice and in the next instance he pushed his pre-come-covered head in with a wet plop.

Tommy’s eyes widened, ‘’o-oh my God, did you just...!?’’

Chase gave him a wolfish grin, ‘’how does it feel?’’

Tommy wanted to glare, except the heat in his stomach was now spreading everywhere and he was forgetting how to think, ‘’I-I don’t know!’’ Tommy’s breath came out in pants as Chase slid in a little bit more. Tommy’s heart was pounding like mad, ‘’w-wait, I’ve never done it with a guy!’’

Chase leaned forward, sliding an inch further. He grabbed Tommy’s hand and laced their fingers above his head on the desk, ‘’I’ll teach you,’’ he assured in an almost-purr, kissing Tommy’s jaw.

‘’No, seriously, I’ve never even thought about the possibility-ah!’’ Tommy shivered as Chase glided in a couple more inches.

Chase grunted at the tightness of him, ‘’well, the possibility is here...’’

Tommy gasped, ‘’oh my god, stop! It hurts! Asshole! Dickhead, you-!’’

Chase finally stopped, completely, ‘’sorry,’’ he whispered heatedly, ‘’sorry, does it actually?’’

Tommy hesitated. Everything was going a bit fuzzy. Under the uncomfortable, stretchy feeling of Chase inside him was a gentle pleasure that he kind of couldn’t wait to experience, ‘’w-well, no...it’s just...’’

‘’Wanna stop?’’ Chase’s face was flushed, hair hanging in his eyes, which were more glazed than before. His lips were slightly parted, as if he couldn’t wait to swoop down and kiss Tommy.

‘’Shit...’’ Tommy tried to grumble, but it came out as an almost moan, ‘’whatever, just...’’ Tommy grabbed the front of Chase’s t-shirt and yanked him down, kissing him, hard.

And, losing control over himself, Chase slammed in the rest of his length. Tommy’s body jerked and a half-moan, half-cry escaped his lips and was swallowed by Chase’s. Chase grabbed Tommy’s legs and threw them over his shoulders, yanking him forward so his ass practically hung over the edge of the desk. Their lips clashed over and over in heated battles as Chase began thrusting, without reserve or control. And Tommy loved every moment of it. Once the sudden, sharp pain receded, the pleasure came in all its anticipation. Tommy couldn’t get enough of Chase, of the feel of him inside him, of the taste of him against his lips. He wanted it to go on forever but, having already touched himself before, Chase didn’t last long. Feeling Chase fill him up wasn’t gross, like Tommy expected it to be. It felt good, almost as good as the whole thing had. Still inside him, Chase finished Tommy off with his hand and then finally slipped off.

Chase pulled Tommy up into a sitting position and just held him while they caught their breaths. Tommy had his arms around Chase’s neck and relished in his scent as Chase stroked his back. Finally Tommy pulled away and wiggled out of his jeans, pulling only his underwear up. He gave Chase a nice view as he went over to the sink to cup handfuls of water into his mouth, ‘’wanna go to bed?’’ he asked between them.

‘’In a bit,’’ Chase sat down in his stool. He would have expected he’d be freaking out if he ever had sex with Tommy. Instead, he felt calm and content, like an old granddad after a game of cards with his wife of 40 years, ‘’I want to at least start this painting.’’

But as he stared at the canvas all that came to his head was the face Tommy had made a couple minutes ago, and he could hardly paint that. Or, rather, he never wanted anyone else to see it – it was Chase’s, that intimacy, that lack of control they had shared. He didn’t realise how long he’d been staring at the canvas until Tommy came over and sat in his lap, ‘’can I ruin your canvas?’’ he asked.

‘’Mmmh,’’ Chase gave him his paintbrush and the palette he’d picked up from the floor, the oil paints now all mashed together. Tommy took them and Chase wrapped both arms around Tommy’s waist, pressing kisses to his shoulders and the back of his neck.

‘’I’m gonna paint a big flower,’’ Tommy decided, ‘’cause that’s the only thing I can draw.’’

There was something throughoutly satisfying about watching Tommy ‘ruin’ the canvas that had been mocking Chase for hours. The perfect white disappeared under a mess of colours and Chase found himself smiling against Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy clearly had no patience for painting. He smeared a large yellow flower smack in the middle of the canvas and then put his utensils down. He whirled round, straddling Chase on the stool, ‘’I...’’ he said, kissing Chase briefly, ‘’want to go for round two.’’

Chase gave him a grin, ‘’gladly,’’ he pulled Tommy closer, for a deeper kiss. When they parted, he kissed down his neck, to his collarbone, where he paused and just nuzzled his nose there, ‘’I can’t wait to have kids with you...’’ he murmured.

The perfect, warm, happy feeling that had clung to Tommy since he saw Chase crashed, and dread overcame his heart. Shit. Chase had no idea about the contraceptives Tommy took on the regular. And Tommy wasn’t going to stop – he was way too young to have kids. Chase must have sensed Tommy tensing up because he groaned against his collarbone, ‘’sorry, sorry!’’ he gushed, ‘’such a turn off. Sorry.’’

Tommy tried not to think about the massive lie now looming over his head as he kissed Chase again.

*~*~*

‘’Look what I have~’’ Jordan sing-songed as he walked into his and Alfie’s bedroom, where his boyfriend was already in bed. The covers were tucked just under his slightly protruding stomach. Alfie grinned as Jordan kicked the doors closed and brought over a platter of cheese, grapes and chocolate buttons.

‘’I’d say I’d get fat,’’ Alfie took the tray gratefully, ‘’but too late,’’ he pointed to his stomach, ‘’also, I wouldn’t care. Thanks!’’ he dug in.

Jordan chuckled and dropped a kiss atop his head, ‘’you’re radiant,’’ he assured. Alfie just rolled his eyes, grinning around a grape, ‘’how do you feel?’’ Jordan sat on the bed and pulled the covers off the omega’s legs, propping his foot up on his thigh. He started massaging and rubbing it expertly.

Alfie giggled, ‘’good. You’re like a service robot for pregnant guys.’’

Jordan shrugged with a smile, ‘’I like doting on you.’’

‘’Clearly,’’ Alfie snorted but rubbed his foot against Jordan’s thigh in thanks. And then he rubbed it against Jordan’s front. Jordan gave a little grunt, growing hard almost instantly. Alfie grinned, ‘’can I dote on you?’’

‘’It’s bad for the baby,’’ Jordan said, though the strain in his voice said that he’d like nothing better. He picked up Alfie’s foot by the ankle and pressed a kiss to his shin.

‘’Oh, like you’re going to stay celibate for five more months?’’ Alfie raised an eyebrow.

‘’Course not,’’ Jordan playfully bit Alfie’s ankle, which went straight to the omega’s groin, ‘’but I’ll see how long I’ll last.’’

‘’Motherfucker,’’ Alfie grumbled.

‘’I love you, too,’’ Jordan said with a gentle smile, setting Alfie’s foot back down on his thigh and resuming his massage.

*~*~*

When Alt woke up it was well past midnight and Finn was awake.

He was sitting up in bed, stroking his stomach with a light frown, deep in thought. Alt sat up, too, instantly awake, ‘’what’s wrong?’’

Finn smiled at him in the dark, ‘’nothing. Just couldn’t sleep. Can’t find a good position,’’ he took Alt’s large hand and placed it on his bulge. Alt idly stroked his thumb against it, ‘’the baby is moving around so much.’’

Alt nodded, ‘’dragon babies tend to do that.’’

Finn sighed and rubbed his face, ‘’I’m just so tired.’’

Alt stood, ‘’come,’’ he extended his hand to his fiancé, ‘’I know how to sort it out.’’

Finn didn’t hesitate. He took Alt’s hand and let the man lead him over to the wardrobe, where he was given one of Alt’s too-big hoodies. Finn expected Alt to take him to the attic garden, the most tranquil place Finn could think of. Instead, Finn found himself going outside, barefoot. The mid November night was freezing but the grass of the valley felt good under Finn’s feet as he was led deeper into the valley, ‘’Alt,’’ he said finally, ‘’where are we going?’’

Just then, Alt stopped, ‘’here’s good,’’ he hadn’t bothered putting on a hoodie and now Finn knew why. He stripped off his clothes and shifted. It still took Finn’s breath away to watch Alt turn into such a magnificent creature. Finn watched, slightly confused and shivering, as Alt lay down on the grass. He put his paws together and rested his massive head atop them, curling his body round to form a sort of grass circle around a wall of his body. He then patted the spot with his tail.

Finn smiled, ‘’oh,’’ he murmured. He stepped into the circle and lay down on the grass. The heat of Alt’s fire cocooned around him, cutting off the chill immediately. Then, Alt wiggled the tip of his black tail under Finn, who folded around it sleepily. It was like a heated body pillow and he rested his bulge against it.

He was asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER HERE~  
> https://www.facebook.com/aj.wilde.355


	36. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya loves!   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> You can check out my facebook page below to find out where you can read the rest of Lirim, the next couple of chapters of Bay Street & lots of original content. If you don't have/can't access facebook, just comment your email! 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/aj.wilde.355
> 
> Lots of love <3

Mid December, it started snowing.

Finn stared up at the ceiling window, now completely covered with white puff. Finn fondly remembered the days of summer, the moonlight falling through the window, the lush green valley beyond Lirim. Now it was all covered in snow and, despite Alt’s warmth in dragon form, it was dangerous for Finn to sleep outside. So he lay on his bed, hand resting on his six month pregnant stomach. For once, the baby wasn’t what kept him up. Alt seemed to sense that after the _nth_ sigh from Finn; he rolled over onto his side and Finn gave him a sheepish smile in the dark, ‘’sorry. Did I wake you?’’

‘’No,’’ Alt assured, putting a hand on Finn’s stomach. He stroked his thumb over his belly button, ‘’you’re nervous about the wedding,’’ Alt guessed.

‘’Well, it is in two days,’’ Finn said with a smile, placing his hand over Alt’s, ‘’where did the time go?’’ he added with a sigh.

Alt propped himself up on his elbow, ‘’do you think you’ll fall asleep right now?’’

‘’No...’’ Finn traced a finger idly over his stomach.

‘’Okay,’’ Alt kissed his forehead quickly and got off the bed, ‘’I’m going to draw you a bath.’’

Finn chuckled as Alt disappeared in their bathroom. The light flicked on and soon enough the bath was running. Finn sat up in bed, stroking his stomach until Alt re-emerged. Finn gave him a little smile, ‘’get in with me?’’

Alt brushed a hand through Finn’s pale hair, ‘’I don’t think the bath is big enough for both of us.’’

Finn took Alt’s hand from his hair and pressed a kiss to his palm, ‘’don’t care,’’ he bit playfully at his wrist, ‘’please?’’

Alt brushed a curled finger over Finn’s cheek, ‘’alright.’’

A moment later Finn was stripping in the bathroom, with Alt following suit. The older man got in first. When Finn slid in-between his legs, water sloshed out over the sides and spilled onto the floor, ‘’oh-oh,’’ Alt said.

Finn laughed, resting his head against Alt’s collarbone and reaching back to hook an arm around his neck, ‘’we’ll clean it up later,’’ he settled in Alt’s lap more comfortably and sighed at the soothing effect of the water, ‘’feels nice...’’ Alt propped his chin on Finn’s head and cupped some water into his hands, dribbling it over Finn’s exposed stomach. He ended up half-washing, half-stroking the stomach while Finn’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed again, ‘’I miss this...’’ Finn whispered, ‘’you, touching me,’’ kids were so rare amongst beasts that Alt of course refused to have sex with Finn in his condition.

‘’What...like...’’ Alt’s lips brushed Finn’s ear and the omega gasped as Alt’s hand slid over his thigh and between his legs under the water, ‘’this?’’

Finn made a little affirmative noise as Alt cupped him and gave a long, lazy stroke. Finn shivered against him and Alt chuckled, nuzzling his nose into his neck, setting a rhythm with his hand, ‘’I’m...really...pent up...’’ Finn managed between pants, ‘’s-so...I might...really quickly...’’

‘’Fine...’’ Alt murmured, ‘’come whenever you want to,’’ he pressed his mouth to Finn’s neck and started kissing there, long and slow and hot.

That was the last straw. Finn arched his back against Alt, ‘’shit...’’ he said, voice strained, and came.

‘’You,’’ Alt kissed his shoulder, ‘’just cut out bath short.’’

Finn chuckled, and then cringed at the water. Alt quickly got him out of it. Finn could have dried himself but he let Alt dote on him, patting him dry with a fluffy towel, ‘’don’t be nervous about the wedding,’’ Alt said, softly, almost insecure, as they wiggled into clean underwear.

Finn raised his eyebrow, ‘’no offence, but the last time I was in front of all those people, I got bit by a dragon.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Alt murmured, ‘’sorry.’’

Finn sighed and put his hands on Alt’s hips, ‘’I’m nervous cause I’ve never done it before. Cause it’s a big deal. Cause I’m happy, and that makes me giddy. Cause I have stage fright, sometimes. I definitely am not nervous,’’ he leaned up to kiss Alt briefly, ‘’because I’m marrying _you_. That part doesn’t make me nervous at all,’’ he grinned, ‘’and I’m looking forward to the wedding night.’’

*~*~*

Brín didn’t want to wear his phase 1 suit to Finn and Alt’s wedding. He realised this two days before the wedding, when he put the suit on. To his surprise, Eric dropped everything he was doing to take him shopping. As Brín walked into the changing room, a dark green suit Eric had picked out in hand, he realised it was their first real proper outing together, if you don’t count the wild man-hunt in Ireland. Which Brín didn’t.  Now, Brín stripped out of his clothes, ‘’Eric?’’ he called to his bond, who sat on the puffy chaise outside the changing rooms.

‘’Hm?’’

Brín plucked the white shirt from the hanger, ‘’how come we’ve never been on a date?’’

There was a pause, ‘’you never seemed like you wanted to go on one.’’

‘’I didn’t,’’ Brín agreed, adjusting the shirt on his shoulders and starting on the buttons, ‘’but now I’m thinking I might want to.’’

‘’Really?’’

Brín never would have thought Eric could sound perky, but he downright did. Brín snorted, ‘’yeah. I mean, free food, what’s not to love?’’ he decided to turn the whole thing into a joke, rather that admit to himself that he might genuinely want to spend some quality time with his bond, ‘’ugh, come help me with this waistcoat thingy...’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I can’t put it on!’’

Brín swore Eric was holding back laughter as he pulled back the curtain of the dressing room and stepped inside. His smile died on his lips though, ‘’o-oh, you don’t have any trousers on.’’

Brín raised an eyebrow, ‘’what, do you have underwear-phobia or something? C’mon, help me with this,’’ he gestured to the green waistcoat that had buttons at the back rather than at the front. Brín managed to turn in the tiny dressing room, barely, with Eric inside. Eric struggled with doing up the buttons, what with Brín’s back practically pressed up against him. He tried to ignore Brín’s ass, nudging against his front.

Which was hard.

Very hard.

Eric somehow managed to reach the last button. He licked his lips nervously, ‘’do you...need help with anything else?’’ Eric’s hand slid from the waistcoat to Brín’s waist. It very obviously brushed against the waistband of Brín’s underwear. Since that time when he’d gotten off against his bond, Eric couldn’t stop thinking about Brín. About how touching him would feel skin-to-skin. About whether Brín liked it. He’d wanted to do it again. Not all the time, but sometimes, when they were alone, in bed, or...like this.

Brín gasped, ‘’Eric, we are in public!’’ he hissed.

‘’Then keep your voice down,’’ Eric’s voice was suddenly rough and deep and it made a shiver go down Brín’s spine.

‘’Eric-ah!’’ Brín jerked as Eric slid his hand into Brín’s underwear without a warning, grasping his member, ‘’whoa, wait-‘’

‘’Quiet,’’ Eric grabbed Brín’s waist with his other hand, yanking him backwards harshly.

‘’Stop...I can...s-see everything...’’ Brín averted his eyes from the mirror.

Eric’s hand slid from Brín’s waist to pull up the hem of his shirt, as to not soil it. His hand glided over Brín’s length and Brín quietened. His breathing grew ragged but a moment later he gave a quiet, uneven chuckle, ‘’you’re...really shit at this...’’ Brín said between pants.

‘’Sorry,’’ Eric murmured, ‘’I’ve never done this...’’

‘’Never given a handjob?’’ Brín grinned, ‘’I feel like I’m deflowering you...here, just...’’ he grasped Eric’s wrist and guided his motions, making him squeeze harder and move faster, ‘’yeah...j-just like that...’’

‘’Sirs, are you alright?’’

Brín slapped his hand over his mouth at the sound of the woman’s voice. It was the fashion advisor that patrolled the shop in search of clueless customers, ‘’fine,’’ Eric said and Brín slapped his hand with his free one as he sped up his motions, suddenly, in a silent _stop!_ ‘’I’m just helping with the waistcoat.’’

‘’Ah, yes. Some are rather hard to put on – but excellent quality,’’ the woman chirped and Brín wanted to either kick Eric or turn invisible. His face burned at doing something so lewd in such a close proximity to a (hopefully) clueless person. Eric, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the situation, which was the most shocking thing, ‘’please let me know if you need something!’’

‘’We will,’’ Eric assured and Brín was thankful when he heard the woman retreat.

Brín released his mouth, ‘’idiot-‘’ he hissed but the rest of his sentence was drowned out as he gritted his teeth together to keep a groan back.

‘’A-Am I doing this right?’’ Eric actually sounded nervous, making Brín shut up. Pleasure started building up in Brín’s lower stomach, hot and insistent.

‘’Yeah...it’s fine...’’ he panted out. He leaned forward, resting one arm on the mirror. He closed his eyes and tried to get himself under control, ‘’I-I’m gonna...’’

Eric caught Brín’s come with his hand as Brín gave a soft groan and shuddered through it. Eric leaned back, looking at his hand in a mixture of awe and embarrassment at what had just happened. Brín swallowed thickly, ‘’let’s just get this suit...’’

‘’Yes,’’ Eric said quickly, ‘’I’m going to, uh...wash my hand.’’

He hurried out to the bathroom of the store. When he returned, Brín was already paying with Eric’s credit card.

They didn’t mention the changing room incident for the rest of the day.

*~*~*  


After his surprise visit, Tommy went back to university – and he stayed there for the whole month. Chase nearly went out of his mind. When Tommy’s winter break finally began, two days before the wedding, he didn’t even let Chase come pick him up, arguing that’d he’d take the train and later a taxi, so Chase could stay at Lirim and help with the preparations. Except, of course, with people like Eric and Finn around, everything was top-notch already. Chase woke up early that day, his heart pounding with excitement. He hadn’t seen Tommy in over a month and he’d only got in two video calls with him.

As soon as Chase got out of bed, he realised what a mess his room was. There were beer bottles and cans everywhere. The x-box was out, cables a tangled mess on the floor. Laundry adorned every surface not already taken up by alcohol. So Chase got cleaning. He cleaned for most of the day and still his excitement didn’t dissipate. He wanted, strangely, everything to be perfect for Tommy when he came home. He even sprayed perfume in the air before hurrying out to Brecon. He bought all the stuff he knew Tommy liked – beer, Jaffa cakes, hula-hoops...he even bought marshmallows and chocolate to make s’mores popcorn. He was about to pre-order a pizza and start looking for a movie on Netflix when he heard the front doors of Lirim open. Then came Tommy’s excited voice as he greeted everyone in the lounge.

Every part of Chase’s body urged him to go be with his bond but he forced himself to sit on the bed, to let Tommy come to him. He was rapping his fingers nervously on his knee when the doors finally opened and Tommy poked his head round, hair still sprinkled with snow, ‘’not coming to greet me? What, did someone lock you up in a tower, princess?’’

Chase broke out in a grin and Tommy came into the room – he kicked the doors closed, threw off his back pack and ran to Chase, who opened his arms. Chase caught him and they toppled backwards onto the bed, holding each other tight, ‘’missed you,’’ Tommy mumbled into Chase’s shoulder.

‘’Oh, you did,’’ Chase gave him a sharp jab between the shoulder blades, but then smoothed his hand over it before Tommy could retaliate, ‘’that’s funny, considering I had to call you all the time.’’

‘’I’m busy,’’ Tommy whined, ‘’you always call me before I manage to call you.’’

‘’You’re just an asshole,’’ Chase pretended to be pissed off, but he was grinning.

Tommy sat up, straddling Chase, ‘’well...’’ he tucked a hand under Chase’s t-shirt, thumbing his v-line, ‘’can this asshole make it up to you?’’

‘’Depends,’’ Chase said casually.

Tommy gave him a mischievous grin before sliding to the floor on his knees. He grabbed Chase’s ankles and yanked him forward, till his waist practically hovered over the bed. Tommy slid between his legs and got to work. Tommy had never given a blowjob before. He never would have thought he’d want to give it to a guy. But with Chase...well, ever since they started to get along, they just clicked. Tommy wanted to experiment with him, to try new things. And so he did.

It, of course, escalated. It was well past midnight when the two, having been separated for a month, were finally done. They lay face to face on their sides on the bed, not touching, just looking at each other, for ages and ages.

‘’Hey, Chase?’’ Tommy said finally.

‘’Mmmh?’’ Chase was getting sleepy,

‘’Can you get more kitchen staff?’’ Tommy reached out to trace a finger over his bond’s face panes.

‘’Can I what?’’ Chase frowned, eyes closed, ‘’what for?’’

Tommy brushed his finger over Chase’s lips, ‘’I just promised Seon, ages ago.’’

‘’Yeah, sure, whatever,’’ Chase yawned and Tommy stuck a finger into his mouth, before cackling like a maniac. That woke up Chase briefly, so he could wrestle Tommy into submission, pin him under his weight and fall asleep on top of him.


	37. Till Death

Finn woke up alone, for the first time since the phases had been completed. Four words clattered around his head.

_I’m getting married today._

The thought knocked the breath out of him. He didn’t know how early it was but judging by the pale light filtering in through the windows, it was just after sunrise. Finn reached out, brushing his hand against the spot where Alt slept. It wasn’t even warm anymore. He wished Alt was there, to give him some courage for the day ahead. But clearly, his bond had many matters to attend to. Finn’s pressed his hand instead to his protruding stomach, stroking his thumb along the length of it even as his heart rattled. He was getting married. It hit him like a brick to the face. And being tied down to Alt for the rest of his life wasn’t what scared him – it was being in front of all those beasts that had watched him get savagely bitten again. And beneath that were of course normal, jittery, heart-fluttering nerves.

Finn didn’t know how long he just lay there, but when the light got a little bit stronger a soft knock sounded on the doors. They creaked open and Brín’s head popped from behind. The red-head sent Finn a gentle smile, ‘’you’re awake,’’ he said, slipping into the room and closing the doors.

‘’And nervous as hell.’’

‘’Naturally,’’ Brín plopped himself down on Alt’s spot on the bed, sighed and stretched, ‘’that’s cute,’’ he pointed at the ceiling window, still covered in snow, ‘’I don’t think I’ve ever been in this room.’’

Finn hummed in thought. He felt the baby wake up, from a slightly painful kick, ‘’baby’s kicking,’’ he murmured, reaching out. He took hold of Brín’s tan wrist and put his hand on his bulging stomach. Brín didn’t look all that thrilled but that changed when the baby kicked again and Brín’s green eyes widened.

‘’Shit,’’ he whispered, ‘’there’s really a little bugger in there.’’

‘’Yup,’’ Finn patted his stomach fondly, letting Brín brush his hand over it in wonder, ‘’I can’t pretend it’s a food baby anymore.’’

Brín grinned at that, but his grin seemed a little sad, ‘’is it weird that I feel...obliged to give Eric a child?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Finn said immediately.

Brín groaned, ‘’I hate that feeling. But I just have it. I can’t control it. I...I see the way he looks at you and Alfie and I know he wants one and I just...’’

‘’You don’t owe him anything,’’ Finn sat up as abruptly as he could with a six month old kid in his stomach. Brín followed suit, ‘’look, I know the house is filled with hormones and weird scents and shit, right now. But you have a baby when you’re ready. And if you’re never ready, then too bad, Eric can deal. God knows he deserves it after all he’s put you through,’’ he added in a grumble. Brín just sighed. Finn gave him a cheeky grin, ‘’want me to convince you that you shouldn’t feel shit about not being pregnant?’’

‘’Go on.’’

Finn leaned over and whispered, ‘’collapsible womb.’’

Brín laughed, ‘’okay, you got me there.’’

Finn laughed, too, but he also reached out and gave Brín’s hand a tight squeeze. Just then, the doors opened and Tommy came inside with Alfie holding the doors open for him, ‘’we bear gifts,’’ Tommy said with a grin, balancing a tray set with breakfast on his hands.

‘’Am I getting pampered today?’’ Finn plumped up his pillow and sat up more comfortably.

‘’Don’t get used to it,’’ Alfie said with a wink.

The four of them spread themselves out on Finn’s and Alt’s bed and feasted on avocado toast, yoghurt and other slightly strange, light breakfast foods.

‘’I don’t think I can stomach anything more,’’ Finn said, putting a half finished avocado toast on the tray, ‘’nerves.’’

‘’You barely ate anything,’’ Brín protested, already snatching up the toast. He wasn’t one to refuse free food, ever, as a man who had spent the majority of his life wondering when his next meal would be.

‘’Who would have thought we’d end up like this,’’ Tommy mused, scooping the last of his yoghurt out of the plastic cup, ‘’Brín actually tolerating Eric. Me sleeping in one bed with Chase. Alfie pregnant. Finn pregnant _and_ getting married...’’

‘’Kind of feels like a betrayal to humankind, huh?’’ Brín said thoughtfully.

‘’Well, it’s not our kind anymore,’’ Finn said confidently, ‘’but, since beasts are our people now, I don’t plan on letting them off easy.’’

Alfie raised an eyebrow, ‘’meaning?’’

‘’Meaning that once I get a hold on the ropes,’’ Finn said, ‘’I’m changing things around here.’’

‘’Abuse your second-most-powerful status,’’ Tommy said gravelly and Alfie nodded.

‘’Amen,’’ Brín agreed and the promise was sealed.

*~*~*

Seon whisked Finn away not long after that for something she called the ‘cleansing ritual’. It sounded dodgy and a bit cult-y, but in reality it was nothing as fancy. Finn was ushered into a warm bath filled with bubbles – there were little scented pearls floating within and oils that smelled like jasmine and roses. Seon insisted on staying in with him and she washed his hair diligently as Finn scrubbed himself down. Then all was pandemonium. Finn was taken into the boudoir, which had been cleaned by Seon (after the boys received an ear-full about the mess) and huffed over by a number of beasts. A quick fingered Newt-lizard took care of his nails. She fussed over the skins, sawed the nails into nice shapes and pretty much made Finn feel like he was getting a pedicure. A petite man who was, shockingly, a bison beast, took care of Finn’s hair, blow-drying it before doing some weird shit to it. The effect was soft and pleasing to the eye. An elephant beast brought his clothes.

After his hair and nails were done, he was rubbed head to toe in scented oils, so hard his skin ached. The beasts took special care with his stomach, being gentler, and making annoying cooing noises at Finn’s belly-button.

‘’We couldn’t possibly get you into a constricting suit,’’ the elephant-beast said in a self-righteous voice, ‘’not in your condition.’’

‘’Great. I already feel like an elephant,’’ Finn grumbled, ‘’no offence.’’

‘’None taken,’’ the beast produced a tunic-like shirt, large and flowing, made of delicate material, with silver stitching around the collar and cuffs. There were matching smart white trousers and a pair of  white shoes.

‘’Jesus,’’ Finn said.

He was ignored and dressed. The shirt fit him perfectly, with enough space that Finn felt comfortable, though he didn’t miss the way the shirt was tight enough to show off his bulge. He felt like some kind of wacky, pregnant angel.

‘’Now,’’ Seon clapped her hands at the sight of him but didn’t say anything, ‘’the gifts.’’

‘’Will Alt be there?’’ Finn asked hopefully. He hadn’t seen his husband-to-be all day.

‘’Sorry, wein,’’ Seon ushered him out of the boudoir, ‘’its tradition that the made-beast takes the gift by themselves, to be fully introduced into the society. Youse will be fine, though,’’ she assured.

A moment later Finn was a tight bundle of nerves as he was gently pushed into one of the guest rooms. The bed had been removed at the only furniture was an ornately carved table in the middle, with three chairs – one on one side, two on the other. The drapes were drawn and only candles were on, ‘’this is creepy,’’ Finn said, heart pounding nervously.

‘’Don’t worry,’’ Seon sat him on the singular chair, ‘’remember, just don’t bow to anyone and take the gifts with a smile. I’ll have someone pick them up from here later.’’

‘’R-right,’’ Finn took a deep breath, ‘’I wish Alt was here.’’

‘’It makes me very happy to hear ya say so, Finn,’’ Seon said, informally, and bent down to kiss his head, ‘’youse will be fine,’’ she assured again, squeezing his shoulder. Finn gave her a grateful smile before she slipped out of the room.

Finn was kind of in the dark with how the whole affair would go until the doors opened and a pair walked in. The woman was dark skinned, of a regal beauty – a straight nose, full lips and heavy-lashed eyes. Her short black hair was covered with an elaborate, brightly coloured shawl and massive bead hoops hung from her ears. The man with her was much more ordinary, save for his startlingly blue eyes. They both stopped by the doors and bowed, all the way from the waist. Finn went to bow, too, but caught himself and simply inclined his head. The couple only then shuffled over.

‘’I am Antoine Artis. I am the head of the Leading family of bees’’ the man said in a thick French accent that suddenly made Finn very home-sick, ‘’this is my wife, Zoya Artis.’’

‘’Hello,’’ Finn tried not to squeak, but he failed. The couple in front of him remained stone-faced, which made Finn all the more nervous.

‘’We hope God blesses your marriage to Baltasar Narvaez,’’ Zoya said. Her accent was thick, too, exotic and pleasant. She produced a huge bundle wrapped in cloth and placed it on the table between her and Finn.

‘’O-oh. Thank you. Very much,’’ Finn blurted, unsure of what he had just been given. From what he glimpsed, it looked like a trio of very heavy, very old tomes. They reminded him of the sacred Jedi texts and he tried not to burst into hysterical giggles at the thought.

Thankfully, the bees didn’t linger. They bowed their heads to him and left the room after giving their gift. Finn exhaled, grateful – but he only had a second of rest. The doors opened a moment later and a surprisingly young girl bound in. She was maybe eighteen, with caramel-coloured skin and an abundance of dark curls. A basket hung from the crook of her arm. She had a huge grin on her face and she speed-walked to the table, then caught herself, bowed and then hurried over, ‘’hello,’’ she said, grinning like a fan meeting her idol, ‘’I’m so sorry, my parents couldn’t be here,’’ she gushed, ‘’they got caught up in Spain with some business so I was sent instead. Hi, I’m Sofia Quezada, daughter of the heads of the Anacondas,’’ she extended her hand over to Finn.

Finn shook it, glad for some normal contact, but Sofia quickly snatched it back, eyes widening, ‘’oh. Oh, no, sorry, I was told not to touch you, I just-‘’

‘’You’re nervous?’’ Finn guessed with a grateful smile, ‘’yeah, me too.’’

Sofia grinned again, ‘’yeah. Sorry. I just...it’s so nice to finally meet you!’’

Finn laughed nervously. The last thing he needed was to be idolised.

‘’Oh, here,’’ Sofia put the basket on the desk, ‘’all the females in my family worked on this,’’ Finn peeked inside. On a white cloth sat jars and packets of stuff – a small bottle of something that smelled of ginger; something that looked like raspberry jam; a small jar of what Finn assumed was cream; more and more jars he couldn’t identify, with something that looked like a good-luck charm peeking from above them, ‘’it’s for everything. Old snake-superstitions. For health and luck and children, relaxation and stuff...’’

‘’That’s...really thoughtful, actually,’’ Finn said, wondering if there was something for his aching feet, ‘’thank you.’’

Sofia beamed at him and Finn set down the basket carefully next to the three massive books on the floor. He was sad to see Sofia go. She felt so...normal. He needed normal. He didn’t know how to act around all those old-fashioned, conservative beasts that treated him like an incarnation of God. Unfortunately that was exactly what he got from the next couple – the Chinese Mr Zhang and his husband, the hawks in charge of all bird-beasts. Finn wished he’d gotten Nana instead, but at least their gift of a silk bathing robe was nice. After them came two young women, one long-faced and dark haired, the other pale-blonde. They were Elizabeth Rowan, the husky in charge of all dog and fox beasts, and Aoibheann, her bond. They were surprisingly nice, despite the seriousness that they came in with. Liz had just taken over after her father, recently passed, and she was as new to all the conservative customs as Finn, having been born in Ireland. From them Finn received a very fancy palette of knives.

Khadijah and Jocelyn Andrade, the horse beasts that Finn had met before in the search for Alfie and Brín, were welcome familiar faces. From them Finn got a box that looked like it contained some expensive jewellery, which was so weird that Finn opted not to open it in front of them.  Matias Villanueva, the head of the shark family in charge of all sea-beasts, looked like Jesus, if Jesus had stunning bright brown eyes and glistening hair to his collarbones. His bond was much older than him, dark skinned, with a scarf wrapped around his head. He didn’t speak much. They offered Finn a very expensive looking silver watch which, if not Finn’s style, was truly awesome.

By the time David and John Branham, the seniors of the bear-beasts, came in, Finn was well over the whole gifting thing. He was very aware that soon enough, he’d have to face the other two ancient families, and if Alt was a dragon, he could only imagine what they were. David and John spared him the pleasantries, still clearly annoyed that no one had notified them of Jordan’s and Alfie’s adventure in Spain, but they did take up ten minutes of Finn’s time to explain how expensive and extravagant the toasting chalices they had bought him and Alt were. Finn vowed never to take them out of their box.

Then came the ruling families, and that made Finn even more tense. The elderly Mr Haruto Yamamoto, well past his seventies, was still the head of the wolves. He walked with a cane, the top fashioned into (surprise, surprise) a wolf. Finn expected Yamamoto to give him something ancient and Japanese – considering his kimono, he seemed like a very conservative, nationalistic man. Finn nearly laughed out loud when Yamamoto instead slid him over a coffee maker and left with a wink, hinting at the charisma that still kept him in his seat of power.

Finn’s lightened, amused mood that came from the strange encounter with Mr Yamamoto was dampened when Nora Fredriksen came in, trailed by her husband.

Finn gave her a tight smile as she gave a very slow bow, her husband hurrying to bow, too, ‘’what a wonderful day,’’ Nora said in a voice that hinted at her sourness. She didn’t seem to like anyone except Eric and herself. She sat down, letting her husband lug forward a rather large, tall package and then stand behind her, ‘’you look radiant. Must be the little miracle in your stomach,’’ she said that with about as much emotion as one would use when announcing they were going to peel potatoes, ‘’I don’t expect Eric’s bond will produce us one anytime soon,’’ she said, face twisting in distaste, ‘’and as for Chase...well, it’s for the better if he doesn’t-‘’

‘’You’ve got wine on your dress,’’ Finn dead-panned, ignoring manners, ‘’drinking so early, Nora?’’

Nora leapt to her feet, brushing her fingers over the small red stain on her breast, ‘’oh, dear me! Well, we must get going then,’’ Finn couldn’t be more grateful. Nora gestured to the package, glaring at Finn, ‘’this is a _very_ expensive vacuum cleaner. Perhaps you will learn how to be a good omega with that.’’

Finn gave her a venomous smile, ‘’don’t drink my wine.’’

Nora huffed indignantly and hurried out of the room with her husband. Finn vowed never to use the vacuum cleaner, either. Maybe he’d give it to Seònaid.

Different company was a relief so Finn smiled when Anna Faust came in, with her fourteen year old, rather pretty daughter Hanna. She was the head of the tiger family, in charge of ruling over wild cats in Asia and Australia. They gave him a real fur coat which was, well...ironic. Florence and Thaddeus Allbright, the lions, came next, and they, too, had helped in the searches. Florence gave Finn’s cheeks a kiss and Finn found himself relaxing once again. They gave Finn a rice cooker, and Finn tried to ignore how many of the gifts implied that he was meant to be a house wife.

And then the atmosphere shifted.

The woman came in first. She swept in, wearing a golden dress with a train that made it look like a river of gold flowed down her body. She was in her forties but there was something youthful in her face. Her complexion was slightly dark, her hair unbound and flowing down in black waves. A shawl was hooked into her elbows. Finn suddenly felt like he was in the presence of a queen. Her bond followed, as regal as her – he looked to be from the middle east and his hair was as long as the woman’s, dark brown and wavy. He wore a native outfit that Finn did not recognise and his slightly hawkish, dangerous face was cut through by a scar.

Finn immediately knew that he was in front of ancient family representatives.

 _Don’t bow to anyone_ Finn remembered Seon’s words, though the sight of the couple made him want to fall to his knees and beg for mercy. His muscles quivered. They gave off power in waves – like Alt.

And then they both bowed their heads to Finn.

The woman raised her head and gave Finn a stern, but kind, smile, as she swept forward all gold silk and dark hair, ‘’I am Isabella Ash,’’ she said in a voice like ground coffee, ‘’I am the leader of the third ancient family.’’

Finn’s mouth was dry with fear and awe, ‘’what are you?’’ he asked before he could stop himself, before he could remember his position or his manners.

Isabelle didn’t smile, ‘’a hippogriff.’’

‘’Half eagle, half horse,’’ Finn remembered, stunned. He had never thought creatures like that could exist. Though, really, he hadn’t thought dragons did, either, and now he was one.

‘’And you are a dragon,’’ Isabella said with a kind of...weariness, ‘’dragons are such violent creatures. Very territorial,’’ she swept forward and took Finn’s hand. He jumped, startled, but she just slid a heavy bracelet of black beads from around her wrist and onto his, ‘’for protection,’’ she said and the corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled kindly. Finn got the feeling that she was a mother, or that she would make a good one.

‘’Thank you,’’ he whispered.

And then she and her husband were gone.

And the other ancient family came in.

They were much more...low-key. They were two men, one tall and in his late forties with greying hair and dark eyes. He was smiling already and he wore a simple suit. Behind him walked a younger man, of Indian origin, wearing a red _Sherwani_ with a _tilaka_ on his forehead below a mop of dark hair. He led a young boy of five or six by the hand. He was of a lighter complexion but he, too, wore a _Sherwani_ like his father. The scene would have been heart warming, if underwhelming, if not for the wave of power that rolled off all three males.

‘’Finlay Thierault,’’ despite the power, the man in the suit did not feel dangerous as he extended his hand warmly to Finn and shook his hand, ‘’it is a pleasure to finally meet you.’’

‘’Uh...you too?’’ Finn said, because he had no idea who he was speaking to.

‘’Allow me to introduce myself and my family. I am Oliver Bradshaw. This is my husband, Sai, and our son, Vihaan.’’

‘’Hello,’’ Finn smiled at all three, shyly, before glancing at Oliver, ‘’and what mythical creature may you be?’’

To Finn’s relief, Oliver laughed warmly, ‘’we are Phoenixes, of course.’’

Finn paled a little at the realisation, ‘’r-right. Of course.’’

‘’I drew you a picture,’’ Vihaan said out of nowhere. Only then did Finn notice the piece of paper he clutched in his free hand.

‘’Vih, no,’’ Sai said quickly, clutching his son’s hand, and Finn realised that maybe he was rather new to this, too – maybe he had only been around beasts as long as his son had. Maybe he’d been like Finn, a human, ‘ _’aapako dhanush karaana hai._ ’’

Little Vihaan hurriedly bowed but Finn quickly shook his head, ‘’no, no, it’s okay,’’ he extended his hand out, ‘’can I see?’’

Vihaan came over and extended his picture out shyly. Finn plucked it from his hand and smiled at the wonky crayoned drawing of Alt and him, with his belly being a big round circle. He chuckled, ‘’it’s lovely,’’ he assured, ‘’thank you.’’

Vihaan blushed and hid his face in his father’s side. Sai smiled down at him fondly.

‘’When you manage to get away,’’ Oliver glanced down at Finn’s stomach pointedly, ‘’Baltasar will have two tickets for a honeymoon. On us,’’ he added with a cheeky grin.

‘’Thank you,’’ Finn smiled. He’d expected...well, someone akin to Lene Narvaez. Oliver and his family felt almost ordinary, phoenixes or not.

‘’Bye,’’ Vihaan said before the family left and Finn caught himself thinking, _ah. I want one_. He touched his stomach fondly.

And then Lene Narvaez really came in, as if Finn had summoned her with his mind. Santana walked in after her. She wore a pretty dress and her bond was in an immaculate suit. At least she wasn’t glaring – in fact, she attempted something akin to a smile as she looked at Finn’s stomach. She might not like Finn very much, but at least she wouldn’t threaten to kill the father of her grandchild.

Santana broke away from her wife and ran to Finn. She stopped a foot away, inclined her head, and then threw her arms around his shoulders, kissing both cheeks, ‘’oh, darling, you look lovely!’’

‘’Yes,’’ Lene agreed though she sounded like she had just taken a shot of very strong vodka.

Finn sighed internally. He wished this meeting would just be over already.

He could have kissed Jordan when he poked his head through the doors, ‘’sorry,’’ he said, ‘’can I still Finn for a second?’’

Finn stood quickly, ‘’yes you can,’’ he hurried out of the doors with Jordan, ‘’what’s up?’’

‘’Come with me,’’ Jordan was half dressed, his shirt buttoned up wrong. He was practically vibrating with excitement.

‘’Um...okay?’’ Finn followed him outside into the snow. He was freezing in his tunic but he didn’t complain. Jordan led him all the way round the house, to the garage, within which the beast disappeared, ‘’no offence,’’ Finn called after him, ‘’but if you’re going to show me one of your finished projects, now is not the tim- _oh my God_ is that a Honda Valkyrie Rune!?’’

Jordan grinned as he pulled a beautiful, sleek, blue motorcycle out of the garage and parked it in front of a gobsmacked Finn, ‘’she will serve you well in the married life,’’ he said, mock-serious.

Finn threw his arms around Jordan’s neck unexpectedly, ‘’you’re the best!’’ he said, laughing with glee.

Jordan grinned wider and hugged Finn back, briefly, ‘’well, I did indirectly wreck your old bike, so...’’

Finn pulled away and stared at the bike in awe, ‘’do you think I could ride it real quick?’’

Jordan glanced around, ‘’real quick,’’ he agreed, ‘’and we need to fix your hair after.’’

*~*~*

‘’Ready?’’ Brín asked, fixing the flower crown on Finn’s head. Apparently they were trying to make him look like the picture of innocence – his hair was adorned with white roses, ‘’feeling okay?’’

‘’Feeling like you’re going to puke?’’ Tommy asked from where he was tying his shoes on one of the chaises in the boudoir.

‘’Hopefully, ish, and no,’’ Finn said, taking a deep breath.

‘’Don’t stress,’’ Brín brushed his hair out of his eyes, ‘’its just Alt.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Finn gave him a look, ‘’and about two hundred other people. And the press. Alt said the press might get in. Did they?’’

‘’We kicked them off premises hours ago,’’ Tommy assured.

‘’Don’t worry,’’ Brín gave him a warm smile, ‘’your wedding will be as perfect as you deserve.’’

Before Finn could complain any more the doors opened and Alfie, in a suit like the other three, came in carrying a medium-sized bouquet, ‘’Alt sends this,’’ he said, passing the flowers to a stunned Finn, ‘’c’mon, guys, we need to take our seats. See you in a bit, Finn!’’

The three hurried out of the boudoir, leaving Finn by himself, He clutched the flowers and stared at them, feeling his eyes go glassy. There were at least fifty different types of flowers scattered throughout the bouquet, and it would take Finn hours to decipher the meanings of all of them. He imagined Alt diligently composing the bouquet and his heart contracted with love and anticipation. He brushed his fingers over branches of yellow forsythia symbolising anticipation; the delicate purple cups of the Azalea – ‘take care of yourself for me’; the picturesque pink petals of the camellia, whispering of longing; the leaves of holly for domestic happiness, and many more, encircled by a ring of red roses – a dozen ‘I love yous’. And in the centre, a single gloxinia – love at first sight.

When Seon came to fetch Finn, he was ready.

*~*~*

Because Finn’s father wasn’t around, his mom was giving him away.

‘’You look beautiful,’’ Flore said distractedly in front of the chapel Alt had rented out in Brecon. She wore a short pink dress and looked as nervous as Finn had felt before he got the bouquet he now cradled in his hands. Flore fixed the crown of roses on his head, ‘’are you ready?’’ Finn was getting about sick of hearing that question, ‘’are you sure you want to do this?’’

Finn smiled at his mother, ‘’yes, mom. I’m sure.’’

Flore took a deep breath, ‘’I suppose I have much to thank Baltasar for,’’ she said, smoothing her hands down the front of Finn’s shirt, hesitating just above Finn’s stomach, ‘’you will be provided for. And I have finally had the chance to see you again...’’ her fingers brushed Finn’s stomach, ‘’and my grandchild...’’ she snatched her hand away, as if she still hadn’t come to terms with the baby. Finn didn’t blame her.

‘’Let’s just go in, mama,’’ he said gently, extending his arm out.

Flore took it.

Inside, the chapel was decorated in a beautiful, simple way, with a couple flower garlands. Piano music broke out above Finn’s head, making his heart pound loud. Heads upon heads upon heads turned to watch him come down the aisle. He never thought he’d do that – never thought he’d do it willingly. But as Finn walked, as his mom let go of his arm, as he passed Eric and Brín, who were Alt’s and Finn’s best men respectively, he realised none of it mattered. Because he was doing something he truly wanted to.

He came to a stop before the priest and he saw the polished tips of Alt’s shoes. He looked up at his husband-to-be, feeling as if they’d been separated for weeks, and not a day. Finn’s breath caught as he took in Alt, his dark hair slicked back from his handsome face, his honey-gold skin glowing against the white suit he wore. By the way Alt’s eyes widened a little bit, Finn guessed he didn’t look too bad himself.

And then Alt smiled, just a tiny bit – a smile just for Finn – and he reached out a hand. Finn let go of the bouquet with one hand and slipped his hand into Alt’s. It felt warm and comforting. Finn broke out in a hopeless grin. He did not hear the priest for the entirety of the wedding. He just stared at Alt. Stared and stared and stared, in utter disbelief that this man would be his husband in mere minutes. Alt couldn’t tear his eyes away from Finn, either. And then the priest asked the question and Finn was pulled out of his daze by Alt’s firm, ‘’I do.’’

And still Finn only half-heard the priest; he concentrated on the way Alt’s lips formed the ‘o’ and he wanted to kiss him, and be kissed and he wanted to touch him properly, not just his hand. But he had a question to answer, too, Finn realised as the priest fell into silent expectation, ‘’I do,’’ Finn whispered.

He didn’t even notice when the gold band made its way onto his ring finger, or when its twin glimmered on Alt’s. He only snapped out of his daze when the permission for the kiss was given and Alt pulled him closer by his waist, ‘’I love you,’’ Alt whispered breathlessly.

‘’I love you, too,’’ Finn said with full conviction.

He tilted his head and they sealed their vows with a kiss.

*~*~*

‘’You’re looking at it again.’’

It was a little past one am and the banquet had turned from full blown party to a more intimate affair. The whole parade of guests was back at Lirim, in the ballroom. The lights along the walls had been dimmed. Despite their low tolerance to alcohol, a large portion of beasts were drunk. The live band in the corner was playing a slow, romantic tune to which many couples, including (surprisingly) Lene and Santana, were dancing. Finn was back at the head table. He’d gone to get himself a glass of water but ended up sitting, his back aching from the strain of his stomach. Now he had his hand in front of him, admiring the glint of the dim lights on the gold of his ring. Alt’s voice surprised him, coming out of nowhere.

‘’It’s because I can’t believe I’m married,’’ Finn tilted his head backwards to look at Alt, standing behind him, ‘’to you,’’ he added softly.

Alt bent down to press a kiss to his forehead, ‘’that’s right,’’ he pulled up a chair and sat next to Finn, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his ring, too, ‘’I love you.’’

Finn giggled, ‘’you’ve told me a dozen times today already.’’

‘’I just want to make sure you know.’’

‘’I know,’’ with a smile, Finn leaned over and kissed Alt’s nose, ‘’and I love you, too,’’ he gave him a cheeky grin, ‘’husband.’’

Alt blushed. He leaned in before Finn could lean back and captured his lips in a long, slow kiss, ‘’are you tired?’’ he asked insistently.

‘’I could be,’’ Finn murmured, ‘’if you promise me a good wedding night.’’

‘’Promise,’’ Alt said and stood, grabbing Finn’s hand. They slipped away from their own wedding reception.

*~*~*

Alt and Finn had a chocolate fountain.

A freaking _chocolate fountain_.

Alfie couldn’t get enough of it. He didn’t care if dozens of higher rankers saw him scarfing down chocolate covered strawberries, marshmallows and crackers. They’d just put it down to pregnancy cravings. On his third round of chocolate of the night, Jordan found Alfie.

‘’There you are,’’ he purred in his ear and Alfie jumped from surprise when his hands slid over his waist, ‘’hiding from me?’’

‘’Bingo,’’ Alfie said but reached over his shoulder to pop a chocolate covered cracker into Jordan’s mouth. Jordan’s teeth nicked Alfie’s fingers playfully, ‘’what do you want?’’

‘’To ask you to dance?’’

‘’We’ve danced three times already.’’

‘’Dance with me again.’’

‘’Hmmm,’’ Alfie pretended to contemplate, ‘’chocolate fountain or Jordan...tough choice,’’ he dipped a last marshmallow in the chocolate, popped it in his mouth and turned, just in time for Jordan to swoop down to kiss him.

‘’Me it is?’’ Jordan asked, sweeter than the chocolate.

‘’You it is,’’ Alfie didn’t have the heart to tease Jordan. He let himself be led onto the dance-floor and then pulled into Jordan’s arms. They started swaying softly to the music.

‘’Finn sure looked happy today,’’ Jordan murmured.

‘’Mmmh,’’ Alfie agreed, ‘’Alt, too.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Jordan’s hand skimmed Alfie’s lower back, ‘’I wonder if you’d be that happy, marrying me.’’ Alfie nearly tripped over his own feet in surprise, ‘’would you?’’

‘’Would I what?’’

‘’Marry me? Say yes, if I asked you.’’

Alfie scoffed, ‘’I’m not going to tell you, am I?’’

Jordan just chuckled, ‘’I’ll ask you, one day,’’ he promised.

*~*~*

‘’Oh my God,’’ Brín stared at his bond, ‘’Eric. You’re drunk.’’

Eric looked up from where Brín had seen him collapse in his seat, ‘’tradition,’’ he slurred his words lightly which made Brín’s eyes widen. It was both comical and...strangely endearing, ‘’best man...gets drunk.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Brín snorted, ‘’I can see that,’’ he couldn’t help reaching out and brushing a few stray hairs out of Eric’s blue eyes. He had a thing for helping helpless people and Eric was very clearly helpless right now, ‘’I do wonder how they managed to get you in such a state. Did they bribe you?’’

Eric gave a quiet hiccup, ‘’can’t remember....’’

‘’Okay, let’s get you to b-‘’

Eric’s reflexes were still pretty good, despite his stupor. He grabbed Brín’s arm out of nowhere and yanked him down onto his lap so Brín was straddling him, ‘’whoa, Eric-‘’ Eric tucked a curled finger under Brín’s chin and tilted his head, leaning in. Brín pressed a firm hand to Eric’s chest, ‘’Eric, someone will see.’’

‘’Good,’’ Eric mumbled. His eyes were half closed and glassy, his voice barely a whisper, ‘’let them see that you’re mine.’’

Their lips met and Brín inhaled sharply. But Eric was gentle, his lips brushing against Brín’s over and over again, softly, searchingly. Brín pulled away, ‘’but I’m not.’’

‘’Huh?’’ Eric didn’t seem to register Brín’s words.

‘’I’m not yours.’’

‘’Yes you are,’’ Eric said stubbornly. Brín had never seen him like...this. Open. Slightly childish, but open with his emotions, with his needs. His hands brushed against Brín’s back and waist, as if he wanted to hold him close, ‘’my bond.’’

‘’I don’t belong to you,’’ Brín said, voice low but harsh. He needed Eric to understand it. Needed to register it. Because Brín couldn’t get himself to get off Eric’s lap. To push him away properly. Whatever weird instinct prompted him to want to have kids...this wasn’t it. This was something else. This was just him, and his feelings.

‘’To each other.’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Me and you...’’ Eric slurred, seeking out Brín’s lips again, ‘’to each other.’’

‘’What are you talking about,’’ Brín ducked his head to avoid another kiss, ‘’you’re drunk.’’

‘’Yea...’’

‘’Wanna go to bed?’’

‘’With you.’’

‘’No...’’

‘’Then no,’’ Eric’s arms finally closed around Brín properly and the Irishman found himself pressed close to Eric, ‘’stay.’’

Brín’s heart hammered in his chest like crazy. His breath was coming out all uneven, ‘’no,’’ he said, though his voice trembled, ‘’when I came back, I told you this wouldn’t happen. That you...that we...’’

‘’You kissed me,’’ Eric murmured, lips now skimming Brín’s neck.

‘’No. _You_ kissed me.’’

 ‘’You let me.’’

‘’I-‘’

‘’You liked it.’’

Brín stood up, so abruptly he nearly rattled the table Eric had been sitting up. So suddenly Eric couldn’t grab him in time. Now Eric just sat there, in his chair, looking up at Brín with confused, glazed-over eyes, hair dishevelled. He looked younger than usual, more vulnerable. So very handsome, Brín realised. He swallowed thickly, ‘’I’ll tell Jordan to get you to bed.’’

He turned and fled.

*~*~*

Finn lay down on the bed as Alt closed the doors, giddy with anticipation.

‘’Alt...’’ he murmured as his husband came over.

‘’Hm?’’ Alt had a light, content smile on his lips as he took Finn’s ankles and yanked gently, until he was lying over the edge of the bed from the waist down. Alt got to his knees and took his time undoing Finn’s belt and tugging down his trousers. Then he took his time, kissing his thighs, flicking his tongue around Finn’s entrance and kissing around his member until Finn was hard, then finally taking him into his mouth in an agonisingly slow motion. It all had Finn’s back arching and his mouth mewling for more in minutes.

As pent up as he was, it was no surprise Finn came only seven minutes later.

Alt went up on the bed, feeling like kissing Finn for a bit. But Finn gave a helpless little moan and whispered, ‘’shit, Alt, just fuck me already.’’

‘’You’re vulgar,’’ Alt said with obvious pleasure, bending down to kiss Finn’s neck.

‘’Please...’’

‘’Mmmh, I like it when you do that,’’ Alt murmured, kissing up to his ear.

‘’Tease,’’ Finn accused, but then that voice again, ‘’please...’’

‘’I want to,’’ Alt growled, biting Finn’s neck with a little more force than necessary.

‘’Then do it,’’ Finn spread his legs and it took all of Alt’s willpower not to jump between them and fuck his husband senseless.

‘’Can’t,’’ Alt’s kisses turned softer on Finn’s neck, ‘’baby.’’

‘’Humans do it all the time,’’ Finn pushed.

‘’Beast babies are more fragile.’’

Finn groaned and Alt took the opportunity to kiss him, slipping his tongue into Finn’s mouth. Finn arched into him as much as he could with his stomach, clutching his shirt, ‘’you looked beautiful today,’’ Alt murmured when they parted. He kissed Finn again, briefly, ‘’hey...call me husband again.’’

Finn half wanted to deny Alt that, as Alt denied him sex, but with his gorgeous bond above him, it proved too hard, ‘’husband,’’ Finn murmured, ‘’my husband,’’ Alt leaned down and kissed Finn, unable to control himself, long and slow and hard.

Then he slipped down the bed and between his thighs again, ‘’I promised to satisfy you.’’

Finn grinned, his member already twitching into a half-erection, ‘’then you’ll be between my legs all night, _husband_.’’

Alt nipped Finn’s thigh with his teeth lightly, ‘’gladly,’’ he murmured.

*~*~*

Tommy saw Chase talking angrily with Nora Fredriksen and alarm bells went off in his head.

So far, he’d been enjoying the wedding. He spent some time with Chase but he hanged out with the boys, too, and with Nana and Vicky. He’d been actively seeking Chase out, so his bond wouldn’t give him shit later for ditching him, when he saw the two speaking from a distance. Chase was clearly wound up, while Nora smirked cruelly at him. Tommy saw red. He speed-walked over to the pair and as he approached, he saw that Chase’s eyes were glistening.

Chase was going to cry.

Because of whatever Nora fucking Fredriksen was saying to him.

Without even thinking about it, Tommy stepped between Chase and his step-mother, ‘’leave,’’ he barked at her.

Nora looked appalled at being interrupted, ‘’young man, do you not know that-‘’

‘’ _Leave_ ,’’ Tommy’s eyes flashed. His canines elongated in warning, ‘’you can go right now or I can drag you out in three seconds. Your choice.’’

Nora looked around for someone to hide behind but her husband was nowhere to be seen  and everyone else was busy having a good time, ‘’f-fine,’’ Nora tried to retain some of her dignity, ‘’I was leaving anyway,’’ she turned and fled.

Tommy turned to Chase, who was already half-way towards the doors to the patio. Tommy ran after him and ran out into the cold winter night. The doors swung closed behind them. The patio was, thankfully, empty. Chase went all the way to the couches, protected from the snow by the roof above, and stopped on the edge of the wilted grass, like he wanted to go for a run. Tommy sighed and came over slowly. He pulled himself up onto the back of the couch, so that he was higher than Chase. He dug out his cigarettes, which he had failed to quit, and a lighter. He extended the cigarette to a wound up Chase, his eyes still filled with tears, ‘’here.’’

Chase smacked his hand away, albeit lightly, ‘’I’ve got enough problems. I don’t need an addiction on top of that, thanks.’’

‘’It’ll relax you,’’ Tommy pushed but Chase just turned away from him. Tommy knew he was trying to conserve his ego, that he was trying to appear tough in front of his bond, but he also knew that Chase needed to let a lot of things out. Tommy sighed again and brought the cigarette to his lips, lighting it and taking a drag. He pulled it away, grabbed Chase and yanked him towards him. Chase’s lips were parted in surprise as Tommy leaned in, pressing their lips together, and blew smoke into his mouth. He pulled away and immediately pressed his fingers to Chase’s lips, ‘’hold it,’’ he murmured. A second later Chase blew out the smoke gently, looking at the ground. He didn’t look angry anymore. He just looked sad.

‘’C’mere,’’ Tommy pulled him closer, between his legs, and took another drag, sharing the smoke with Chase. When he pulled back for the third drag, a tear had finally spilled down Chase’s cheek.

They finished the cigarette.

By the time Tommy tossed the butt into the snow, there were wet tracks running down Chase’s face. The collar of his shirt was wet and still more tears spilled. Some had frozen on Chase’s lashes. Tommy couldn’t help but think that Chase looked pretty when he cried. The omega pressed his chilled hands to either side of Chase’s face, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Chase’s. They kissed gently, slowly, until a muffled sob broke out of Chase’s chest. Tommy pulled back then, to kiss Chase’s forehead and wipe away more tears, ‘’you matter,’’ he said softly, ‘’you’re important. You’re important to your brother, to everyone in Lirim...you’re really important to _me_ , Chase. It doesn’t matter that you’re not Eric and it doesn’t matter what Nora the Cunt thinks. It doesn’t matter how you came to be,’’ Tommy leaned over and kissed a tear away, ‘’I’m just really glad you did, kay?’’ he whispered.

Chase finally gave in to Tommy’s comfort. He leaned his face into the crook of Tommy’s neck and wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist – easy enough, with Tommy sitting up on the couch’s edge. It was strange. Chase was the Sigma, the protector, the one who was supposed to be strong. In any other situation, he would have felt pathetic, breaking down like that in front of his bond.

But not with Tommy.

With Tommy, he felt like it was okay to cry.

*~*~*

Hey darlings! I'd appreciate it so much if you checked out my facebook page!

https://www.facebook.com/aj.wilde.355


	38. Yuletide

Ten days before Christmas, Brín woke up early due to the clatter and chatter coming from downstairs. He groaned and stuffed his face in his pillow. That didn’t help. Groggy, he sat up and glanced at Eric’s side of the bed. He was gone, which wasn’t a surprise; he was a workaholic and he usually got up early, ‘’fuck’s sake,’’ Brín grumbled, promising to kill whoever woke him. He crawled out of bed and grabbed the fluffy robe he’d bought with Eric’s credit card off the floor, tossing it on. He patted the ginormous teddy bear on his way out. Brín walked out into the corridor and frowned. There was mistletoe hanging in garlands between each window. As Brín made his way downstairs, he spotted more of such decorations – a Christmas bauble wrapped staircase, fairylights flickering around windows... yawning, Brín walked into the lounge, which was awash in cold wintry light. He blinked, surprised, as he took in the scene before him.

Tommy and Chase were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, their feet meeting in the middle. They both concentrated on gluing colourful strips of paper into bright loops to create a long garland. They worked from opposite ends and the decoration coiled at their feet in a heap of colours. Alt diligently hung colourful stocking along the fireplace. Alfie and Finn occupied another couch. They each had a pair of scissors and were curling ribbons into bouncy ringlets. With a pile of them on the floor, next to Tommy and Chase’s garland, that side of the lounge looked like Santa’s wacky factory. The girls were a tornado on the dining side of the lounge. Seon was slamming a strange tennis-racket like object into the curtains to get the dust out of them. Vicky was vacuuming. Jordan was up on the table in just his socks, dusting the chandelier. A Christmas playlist blasted from some hidden device.

Brín stopped at the foot of the stairs, stunned, in his sleeping t-shirt and shorts. He blinked at the scene before him. In the centre of it was Eric. He stood amongst half a dozen boxes, decorating a beautiful, huge Christmas tree that hadn’t been here the day before, ‘’um...’’ Brín said.

Eric turned and Brín blinked. Eric was usually...well, tired. Calm and withdrawn and easily irritated. His smiles were usually mocking or sarcastic.  But right then it was as if Brín was looking at a completely different person. He wore not his usual shirt, but a dark blue, soft looking sweater and worn jeans. His hair was pulled back in a loose braid and he turned with a radiant smile. For the first time in forever, his eyes didn’t have dark circles under them, ‘’good morning,’’ he said brightly.

Brín looked towards the workers on the couches and then to the cleaners uncertainly, ‘’um...what happened to Eric?’’

Jordan jumped down from the table, done with dusting, ‘’Eric really, _really_ likes Christmas,’’ he walked casually past Brín, leaning down to whisper, ‘’just do as he says or he’ll have you beheaded.’’

‘’Jordan,’’ Eric raised an eyebrow.

Jordan turned sharply and saluted, ‘’all hail Eric,’’ he said, mock-serious.

‘’Oh, ha-ha,’’ Eric said sarcastically.

Jordan gave him a grin and walked over to Alfie, brushing back his hair, ‘’need anything?’’

Brín turned to Eric, who was now glancing up and down his attire. He didn’t say anything about it, ‘’do you want to help?’’

Brín raised a red eyebrow, ‘’do I have a choice?’’

‘’Of course.’’

Alfie gasped from the couch. Jordan now sat on the arm of it, brushing his fingers through his hair, ‘’I didn’t get a choice!’’

‘’You’d make more ribbons if you stopped talking,’’ Eric said with a mischievous smile. Brín had never thought he’d see Eric look so...carefree. Happy. Alfie grumbled something under his breath but went back to his ribbons. Vicky’s vacuum stopped, ‘’oh, good,’’ Eric said, ‘’Jordan, Vicky, since you’re not doing anything, you can put up the stars on the windows.’’

Vicky looked like she’d rather shoot herself in the head, ‘’the democracy has been abolished,’’ she said, ‘’welcome to the dictatorship,’’ but Jordan and Vicky went to do as Eric asked.

‘’So...what do you want me to do?’’ Brín asked. He still felt a little awkward about what had happened at Finn’s and Alt’s wedding. Eric had awoken the next day, hungover, and apologised but it still hung between them. That Eric obviously wanted to be with Brín, even though in Ireland he promised he wouldn’t try to get them together. And that Brín was drawn to that idea, craved it...and as much as he told himself that it was his beast instincts, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

‘’Come do the tree with me,’’ Eric said.

Brín obediently came forward and glanced at the boxes. Eric had put the angel-hair garlands and lights on already, and had only just gotten a start on the baubles. Brín felt a sort of child-like excitement at the sight of the boxes, full of colourful decorations. He gingerly picked out a glass bauble painted with glittering patterns and held it in his hand. How long had it been since he had a proper Christmas, surrounded by family...? A Christmas in an actual house, with presents and a Christmas tree and the top 40 Christmas jams filling the air?

‘’What is it?’’ Eric asked gently.

‘’Nothing, I just...’’ Brín smiled with nostalgia at the bauble, ‘’haven’t done this since home,’’ he raised his eyes to Eric, ‘’let’s do it.’’

Eric smiled and turned the tree, ‘’okay, so we have a colour scheme here. Reds first, then golds, then-‘’

‘’You’re colour scheming the Christmas tree?’’ Brín interrupted.

Eric hesitated, ‘’well...yes, it looks prettier that way.’’

Brín gave him a vexatious smile, ‘’Eric,’’ he said innocently, walking up to the tree, ‘’I’m abolishing your colour scheme,’’ and he popped the glass bauble on a random branch.

Eric opened his mouth as if to argue, then shook his head, smiled and shrugged, ‘’as you wish.’’

It went easier from there, being around Eric. It wasn’t so awkward anymore. They decorated the tree and talked and laughed and it felt like home. Better. Brín’s house had never been this joyous at Christmas.

*~*~*

The next day, the house was fully decorated and the Beacon was covered in a fine layer of snow. The alphas and sigmas of the house sat around in the lounge, drinking coffee and talking. As Brín walked in, he realised he’d not actually seen them sit down and talk as a family since the awkward dinners they had during the three phases. Eric was still in his happy spirit. He wore a slightly too big cardigan that covered his knuckles as he cradled a cup of coffee in his lap. His hair was unbound, falling gently over his shoulders. Brín blinked. He’d never seen Eric with his hair loose – he kept it tied even to bed. He kind of wanted to walk over and tuck a piece behind his ear...and then, maybe...just...brush his fingers against his cheek and...

Brín glanced at the foot of the stairs and smiled lightly, ‘’Brín.’’

Brín came over and leaned over the couch, reaching over Eric to slip his hand into his front pocket, where he always kept his credit card. He swiped it out, ‘’I’m going shopping with the guys,’’ he told Eric.

‘’Okay.’’

Brín raised an eyebrow, ‘’are you ever going to say no to me using up your money?’’

Eric got a fond look in his blue eyes, ‘’no.’’

Brín huffed an amused breath, shook his head and brushed a hand through Eric’s hair, unable to stop himself, before leaving the room. He then hurried out. Eric looked at his friends. Jordan and Alt were looking at him with knowing looks. Chase seemed a bit confused, glancing between Eric and the staircase up which Brín had disappeared. Eventually, Jordan grinned and said, ‘’Eric?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You’re in love.’’

Eric frowned, though his cheeks coloured, ‘’d-don’t be ridiculous.’’

*~*~*

Ten days flew by in a buzz of hot cocoa, fairylights and snow.

On Christmas morning, Eric always woke up first, but that year Brín beat him to it. Eric was startled awake by a sudden bang and when he cracked open his eyes, a little after six am, he was met with leaves and a wonky bark. A rather large banzai tree now stood by the bed in a blue ceramic pot. Brín hovered above it, grinning, already dressed. Eric sat up in the bed, blinking at the banzai tree, ‘’what is this?’’

‘’Your present,’’ Brín announced.

Eric’s eyes widened slightly, ‘’you...got me a present?’’

Brín felt heat rise to his cheeks at Eric’s wonder, and he hurried to break the mood, ‘’with your credit card, so...kind of? I just figured you need something to brighten up your room.’’

‘’You mean the giant teddy bear in the corner doesn’t do the job?’’ Eric smiled at the tree and touched his fingers to the curved bark, ‘’it’s pretty,’’ he said.

‘’I-It’s just a tree...’’ Brín turned away abruptly so Eric wouldn’t see his blush.

Eric admired the tree for a moment later, then got out of bed and made it, ‘’let’s get dressed and make breakfast.’’

*~*~*  


Christmas at Lirim was...way nicer than any of the former humans would have ever expected. Seon and the two other workers, plus Miss Medrano, had been allowed to return to their families. Thankfully the Fredriksens didn’t visit; it was explained that Christmas was a special time for a pack to bond as a family. That left Eric and Brín to make breakfast and then everyone to tip in to make the Christmas lunch. Brín was happier than he’d ever been since Cam died. It had been so long since he actually had a family to spend Christmas with, even if the family was slightly dysfunctional. The atmosphere was bright and happy and exciting; back at home Christmas had been nice enough, but a quiet affair. One present each, a rushed dinner so they could make it to Church... In Lirim, everyone was so relaxed, especially Eric.

The breakfast was a simple spread of sandwiches, tea, cake, scrambled eggs and French toast. When Tommy saw that he was allowed to eat cake for breakfast, he was elevated. Then it was hand-on for the dinner. Alt apparently did a mean turkey and Finn, who got tired easily now that he was nearly at his seventh month, just sat on a stool next to him and kept him company. Vicky made cranberry sauce from scratch. Jordan roasted all the vegetables, though he was so hopeless in the kitchen that Alfie had to help him. Chase spent a good two hours rolling millions of pigs in blankets. Tommy, who was possibly the worst person to have in the kitchen, was told to watch that the roast potatoes don’t burn and just stay out of the way. Eric did the gravy and Brín kind of helped out here and there, since he’d never made Christmas dinner. His mom had always been adamant about doing the cooking.

At dinner, everyone ate till they couldn’t move.

And then came the presents. None of the humans had ever seen so many presents under one tree. Vicky got high-end make up from all the higher rankers; so much of it that she could scarcely carry it back to her room. Chase got a shitload of art supplies, including new paints from Tommy. Eventually, a slightly embarrassed Chase tossed Tommy a good quality silver lighter, the kind that you flicked open before flicking it on. It was engraved with an endeared ‘ _Toothpick_ ’ and had a tiny bunch of violets painted on the back, with astounding detail. The present was not only sweet to Tommy, but also important – it was Chase letting him know that it was fine if he smoked or didn’t. A silent acknowledgement of Tommy’s complete freedom over himself.

Alt and Finn had settled for small gifts – in size, that is. Because while Finn gave Alt a keychain with a picture of them, Alt had bought Finn a phone (finally). And not just any old phone, but the Iphone X that Finn immediately freaked about dropping and breaking. In the morning, Alfie had been shown a motorbike by Jordan that would now be his. Jordan and Finn promised to teach him how to ride, once the baby was out. Alfie, meanwhile, had spent most of his free time in the last month knitting. Now Jordan refused to take off the deliberately ugly but shockingly elaborate Christmas jumper Alfie had made him.

And then there were the gag gifts.

Tommy had bought Alfie socks with pressed on sandals, so that he could never escape the man-past-his-50s sandals-and-socks stereotype. Jordan got Alt a ‘How to Be a Good Husband 101’ book and hilarity ensued when Alt promised to read it with a serious face. Finn, of course, peppered that serious face with kisses and ensured he was a good husband already. Chase got his brother a self-stirring mug since he drank so much coffee that his wrist would fall off if he had to stir it by hand. Eric, in turn, got Chase the new game he wanted and _totally_ didn’t know he was getting. Alfie perhaps gave Tommy the strangest gift – a portable wine glass.

‘’Do you think I’m an alcoholic?’’ Tommy had asked, grinning at the glass, ‘’I mean, you’re not wrong.’’

Then, to everybody’s surprise, Tommy received a brand new camera from Alt. He sat with it in his lap, staring at it in shock as Alt rubbed the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed, ‘’so you can take pictures of the flowers,’’ he said, remembering Tommy’s awe at his attic garden.

And then everybody lost it when, out of nowhere, Brín announced he had a present for Alt, too – and brought out a cage with a fluffy hamster inside.

Finn baptised it Baby Baltasar.

*~*~*

‘’Hey, where did Eric go?’’

Brín came back into the lounge, sucking on a candy cane. The guys and Vicky were playing poker and Brín had been knocked out early. He’d gone scavenging for food and by the time he got back, Eric was gone.

‘’He said he needed to get something,’’ Finn said distractedly, eyeing the other players. Alt, of course, had the best poker face.

‘’Oh,’’ Brín frowned. What did Eric need to get so randomly in the middle of a game? Brín backtracked and went upstairs to check Eric’s bedroom, but he wasn’t there, ‘’Eric?’’ Brín called down the corridors, but there was no response. Eventually, frowning, he went outside. His feet crunched over the snow. He remembered Christmas out on the streets; the snow had been deadly but the towns always looked beautiful. It was the only time of the year when Brín didn’t mind the night as it was alight with fair-lights and decorations. The Beacon was pitch black though and Brín shivered in the cold. He wanted to go back inside but he also wanted to find Eric.

Just then, a gleaming, brand new red car pulled up on the driveway, gravel crunching under the layer of snow. The front red ‘ _Citroën_ ’ but the doors, when they opened, swung up. Brín’s eyebrows shot up when Eric stepped out and clicked a button on an electronic car key. The doors swung back down. The car was...well, as cool as cars got, in Brín’s opinion. It took him a second to stop staring, ‘’uh...you bought yourself a new car?’’ Eric’s other car (the one he bought after Brín burned his old one down) was perfectly fine and only a couple months old.

Eric casually came over and then, ‘’Merry Christmas,’’ he said and tossed Brín the key.

Brín barely managed to catch it. He stared at it in disbelief. And then back at the car. Back at the key. Then at Eric, ‘’b-but I can’t drive...’’ he said the first thing that came into his astounded mind.

Eric gave Brín a small smile, ‘’I signed you up for lessons.’’

‘’Oh, Eric...’’ Brín stared at the car, ‘’that...shit, that must have been really expensive,’’ Brín already abused Eric’s credit cards.

Eric didn’t say anything. He just shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Brín, ‘’are you coming inside?’’

‘’In a bit...’’ Brín whispered, ‘’I just wanna stare at it a while longer...’’

Eric chuckled and turned to go.

Suddenly, Brín grabbed his hand. Eric turned back, surprised. Brín looked like he didn’t know what to say. Then, finally, he whispered, ‘’thanks, Eric...’’

Eric knew he should just go. After the shit he pulled at the wedding, he had no right to touch Brín. And yet he couldn’t stop himself from turning back fully, and when Brín didn’t step back he reached out. His fingers brushed against Brín’s cheek and then he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Brín’s forehead. When Brín still didn’t react, Eric nudged closer and brushed his lips, ever so slightly, against Brín’s.

Eric pulled back quickly, not wanting to be pushed away again, and walked back towards the house. He stopped by the doors and glanced back one more time to see Brín getting into the car, sitting at the driver’s seat and gently putting his hands on the steering wheel. Eric smiled to himself and entered the house.

‘’So you are in love with him, huh?’’ Jordan said out of nowhere, making Eric jump. He was leaning against the wall in the corridor.

Eric gave him a look, ‘’shut up.’’

*~*~*

On boxing day, everyone opted for spending time with their bonds. They ate breakfast together and then went their own ways.

Alt cleaned the table up after while Finn sat curled on the couch, stroking his stomach. The baby was due in two months and Finn still couldn’t quite believe it. Slowly and steadily, he and Alt had been gathering baby stuff and organising the guest room next to theirs into a nursery. Now everything was ready for the arrival of the baby.

‘’What are you thinking about?’’ the couch dipped as Alt sat down, having finished washing the dishes. He took Finn’s ankles automatically and rested them on his legs, beginning to massage his feet.

‘’The baby,’’ Finn murmured, sighing softly at the sensation of Alt’s hands, ‘’that I miss flying and I can’t wait to do it again. Wondering what it’ll be like after it’s born.’’

‘’It’ll be the same,’’ Alt reassured in his deep, rich voice.

Finn smiled, ‘’will it? We’ll be as tired as Eric all the time. A baby is a lot of work.’’

Alt smiled, too, looking forward to all of it, ‘’I know.’’

‘’Well, at least we’ll be able to have sex again,’’ Finn grinned at Alt, ‘’if we have the energy.’’

‘’Oh, trust me,’’ Alt picked up one of Finn’s feet and kissed his ankle, ‘’I’ll have the energy.’’

Finn grinned lovingly at his husband, ‘’goofball.’’

‘’C’mere.’’

Finn eagerly shifted and pressed himself against Alt’s side, hugging him across the stomach. Alt put his arm around Finn and brushed his hand through his hair. The light of the chandelier glinted off the wedding band on his finger.

*~*~*

Jordan didn’t really have a plan for the rest of the day, but when he sat down on his bed and Alfie just crawled into his lap, he figured cuddling his bond for a couple of hours was the right way to go. Alfie now straddled Jordan, letting his bond caress his face and play with his curls. Alfie leaned into Jordan, resting his forehead against his, ‘’sleepy, baby?’’ Jordan murmured softly, stroking his fingers along Alfie’s back.

‘’A little,’’ Alfie hooked his arms around Jordan’s neck and nuzzled his face there, ‘’sorry. I’m always sleepy these days...’’

‘’I don’t blame you,’’ Jordan said, ‘’it must be hard, carrying a baby.’’

‘’It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,’’ Alfie assured, kissing his bond’s collarbone.

‘’Hey,’’ Jordan said softly, brushing his hand against the back of Alfie’s neck, ‘’are you happy?’’

Alfie sat back and looked at Jordan, his hands resting lightly on his chest, ‘’do I look unhappy?’’

Jordan looked at him for a long moment and finally sighed, ‘’I don’t know. I can’t tell. I...back then, when you first came here, you seemed like you were maybe a little happy...and then it turned out you were acting.’’

Alfie stared at Jordan, ‘’you think I’m acting?’’

Jordan rubbed the back of his head, ‘’No. Not exactly...I just...I took you away from your house. I’m the reason why you broke relations with your family. Sometimes I wonder if this isn’t real...’’ Jordan shook his head quickly, ‘’ah, I’m sorry, forget I said that. It’s just my paranoid mind and I’m sorry I’m saying stuff that you can’t do anything about, I don’t want to ruin your Christmas-‘’

Jordan cut off when Alfie took his face in his hands, ‘’my parents are to blame. Not you,’’ he said levelly, ‘’and we sorted all our issues out. Right now, I’ve had the best Christmas ever and now I’m in the arms of the man I love, about to start a family with him,’’ Alfie gave him a small smile, ‘’how could I not be happy?’’ he leaned forward and kissed Jordan, ‘’I love you, dumbass.’’

Jordan exhaled, slow and soft and surprised, but eventually he closed his eyes and bumped his forehead against Alfie, ‘’I love you, too, Alfie,’’ he murmured softly.

*~*~*

Eric went out for a run after breakfast. It dragged out longer than he expected and when he got back to change out of his snow-wet clothes he found Brín asleep on the bed. His hair was loose and it had gotten longer. He looked soft and cuddly, in jeans and a jumper, sleeved pulled over his fingers and tucked under his head. His mouth was parted and his breathing even. Eric came over, walking around the banzai tree, and sat on the edge of the bed. He hesitantly tucked a piece of Brín’s red hair behind his ear. His fingers dipped lower, brushing against his cheek. Eric sighed, defeated. He wanted to touch Brín. Just for a little while, he wanted to be with his bond. He lay down opposite Brín, close, and put an arm around his waist.

To his utmost surprise, Brín shuffled closer but then cringed, ‘’your clothes are wet...’’ he mumbled sleepily.

‘’You’re awake,’’ Eric said, surprised.

‘’Mmmh...’’ but it seemed that Brín was already floating away back to dreamland.

Eric pulled off his jumper and his jeans and grabbed the covers, throwing them over him and Brín. Under the covers, he wrapped an arm around his waist again and pulled Brín forward, till they were pressed against each other. Brín was asleep again, breathing deeply. Jordan’s words rang out In Eric’s head. Was he in love with Brín? His arms tightened around Brín by themselves, giving him an obvious answer, and Eric forced his arms to slacken. How could he do this to Brín? After all he’d done to him, he could push this love, that he hadn’t ever intended on having, onto his bond. God, how could he? He promised when he brought Brín back from Ireland that this wouldn’t happen and yet...and yet...

Eric promised himself that he’d never do this kind of thing again. He’d never touch Brín like this again. No kisses and hug or handjobs and... nothing.

Eric grabbed the covers and pulled them back, pushing himself away from Brín.

And then Brín’s arm shot out and Eric inhaled sharply as he was yanked back against Brín. The red head pressed his face into Eric’s chest and hugged him tightly around the waist. He mumbled, half awake, ‘’wake me up one more time and I’ll show the banzai tree up your ass...’’

‘’Brín...I...I-I need to go...this-‘’

‘’Shut up,’’ Brín grumbled sleepily and then his arm tightened around Eric and his voice softened, ‘’just stay.’’

*~*~*

Chase draped his scarf across the snowman’s neck, ‘’there. All done.’’

For an artist, he was surprisingly clumsy at sculpting. His and Tommy’s snowman was slightly wonky and awkward looking but...well, it fit.

‘’Good team work,’’ Tommy said with a grin. His cheeks and nose were reddened adorably from the cold.

Chase didn’t feel like going back into Lirim. He wanted to be out here, in the valley, with his bond a while longer, ‘’hey, wanna go for a run?’’

‘’In this cold?’’

‘’Yeah. There’s this nice place I haven’t shown you yet.’’

‘’Hmm~ tempting,’’ Tommy said, already pulling his gloves off.

Within a minute, there was a heap of clothes by the snowman and two leopards running off into the valley. Tommy followed Chase as he ran for the hills that they had fallen off once – it felt like a lifetime ago. Tommy followed him but Chase didn’t reach the hills. He veered sharply left and ran along them, Tommy following close behind. He loved the way the freezing cold air burned his lungs and ruffled his fur. He’d never experienced true freedom until he’d become a beast.

Too quickly the run was over.

Tommy could see Lirim off in the distance, a tiny hut in the vast sea of snow. Confused, Tommy followed Chase as he padded through the snow to the base of one of the hills, where prickly-looking bushes, free of leaves, were covered in thin lines of snow. Leopard-Chase moved his front paws quickly, digging through the snow until a small hole appeared under the bushes. And then he just...

Disappeared.

Tommy frowned and went up to the hole, sniffing. He smelled earth and not much else. He didn’t exactly feel like diving into a random dark hole, but he followed his bond. It was a tight fit, but only for a moment as Tommy squeezed through something that felt like stone against his fur. In the next instance he tumbled into a rather small cave. It wasn’t completely dark – the cave was small but rather tall and there were holes in them, where the hill’s earth had collapsed into the rock, letting in rays of sunlight, creating the effect of an eerie underwater cave.

Tommy barely had the time to look around before Chase pounced on him. His eyes gave the clear command – _change back_.

A second later they were back to human form, completely naked. Chase was on top of Tommy, between his legs, staring at him intensely, ‘’w-what?’’ Tommy demanded.

‘’I want to paint you like this, one day,’’ Chase said breathlessly and kissed the omega.

Tommy arched into his kiss, into the warmth beating off his skin in the chilly cave. But as Chase settled between his legs Tommy pushed him back, ever so slightly, to look at him, ‘’stop it.’’

Chase nudged his nose against Tommy’s cheek, ‘’what’s wrong?’’

‘’We don’t have a condom.’’

‘’Doesn’t matter.’’

‘’Chase...’’

Chase nipped Tommy’s ear, ‘’I’ll pull out,’’ he promised and Tommy, manipulated by the hungry grate in Chase’s voice, his heat and the brush of him against Tommy’s member, gave in.

Tommy never would have thought he’d have sex in a cave with a leopard-beast but life was full of surprises. And Tommy had to admit it was damn good. The almost painful friction of the uneven floor below his back and the coldness of his chilled skin, paired with Chase’s heat, made him more sensitive, the pleasure more intense. Tommy scratched at Chase’s back and bit his neck, over and over, to keep his voice down, ‘’Chase remember to...’’

Chase pulled Tommy into a kiss. When he pulled back, Chase’s eyes were half-closed and full of lust, ‘’just let me finish inside...’’ he begged between pants.

‘’No, Chase...’’ the rest of Tommy’s sentence disappeared into a moan.

‘’Please...please,’’ Chase kissed Tommy’s neck heatedly, ‘’just this once.’’

Tommy gritted his teeth. He could feel himself nearing his climax and he wanted Chase, wanted him to fill him up. He had his pills; he wouldn’t get pregnant. And Chase wouldn’t grow suspicious – it was rare to get pregnant anyway, especially at their age. The pill secret would never see the light of day, ‘’fine...’’ Tommy breathed.

Just as he said it, Chase grunted and came, filling him to the brim, and Tommy cried out and followed.

Chase collapsed on top of Tommy, not bothering to roll off, as per usual. Tommy caught his breath, smoothing his hands over the angry red lines on Chase’s back from his nails. He tilted his head and kissed the side of Chase’s neck, ‘’I never would have thought I’d be here for Christmas. That I’d enjoy spending it with you,’’ he whispered.

Chase lifted himself up slightly off Tommy to kiss him. Tommy waited for a sarcastic retort but instead Chase just whispered, ‘’I’m glad you’re here.’’ Tommy smiled up at him and brushed his hand against Chase’s face. His Chase. The boy so insecure and broken by his childhood; the boy who probably knew that this cave existed only because he needed places to hide from Nora Fredriksen.

‘’Me, too...’’ Tommy said.

‘’Tommy...?’’

‘’Mmmh?’’

‘’Would you want to have kids with me?’’ Chase asked and Tommy froze. The guilt of keeping the pills from Chase came flooding. The beast probably hoped, every time they did it, that maybe, somehow, Tommy would get pregnant. The next few months he’d probably harbour that same hope, only to be disappointed in the end. Tommy hated himself for lying to Chase like that. Noticing the way he froze, Chase hurried to say, ‘’not now! Just, like...’’ he blushed, ‘’one day.’’

Tommy didn’t know. The thought of a collapsible womb and having a kid in him...it freaked him out beyond belief. Maybe it’d come with age. Maybe it wouldn’t. So he just said, ‘’we’ll see.’’

Chase seemed a little disappointed with his bond’s answer but he nodded. Then he reached down and brushed his fingertips over Tommy’s cheek, ‘’hey, Tommy...we’re okay, right? Even after everything that’s happened, after all I said and did...?’’

Tommy gave him a soft, loving smile and grabbed Chase, pulling him down into a crushing hug, ‘’yeah. We’re okay.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya darlings!   
> I'd be super super grateful if y'all followed my facebook page. It has snippets of upcoming stories, updates, and its a faster, easier way to talk to me if you guys want! 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/


	39. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT IM LATE!! Only, like, 4 hours BUT STILL IM SORRY 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

‘’You know we can’t drink, right?’’ Alfie said as Alt walked out of Lirim, passing him his glass of bubbly. He, Finn and Alfie were sitting out in the patio, adamant about seeing the fireworks. It was New Year’s Eve, it was freezing and Alfie was slightly miserable without Jordan, even though he had pushed his boyfriend to going clubbing with Chase and Tommy, ‘’I know we’re beasts now and all, but I still doubt it’s good for the babies.’’

‘’Relax,’’ Finn said lightly, taking his flute from Alt with a smile. The giant situated himself on the couch opposite Alfie’s, next to his husband, ‘’its non alcoholic.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Alfie said, ‘’well then,’’ he drank half the glass in one gulp.

Finn giggled. Alt put an arm around him and tucked him against his warm side, ‘’are you cold?’’

‘’Mmmh, not anymore,’’ Finn assured, snuggling against his boyfriend.

Alfie rolled his eyes, ‘’please, don’t make me a third wheel.’’

‘’Sorry, sorry,’’ Finn said sheepishly, even when Alt tilted his head back and kissed him neatly.

Alfie groaned and finished his bubble, ‘’you know what, I think I’ll just go to sleep.’’

Finn pulled away from Alt quickly, ‘’no, c’mon-‘’

‘’Seriously,’’ Alfie stood and stretched, then patted his large stomach, ‘’baby wants to sleep.’’

Alt’s eyes widened, ‘’you can tell?’’

Alfie snorted, ‘’yeah, Alt, I can tell. It’s my superpower.’’

Finn tried again, ‘’what about the fireworks?’’

‘’Enjoy them without me,’’ Alfie gave them a wink, picked up his empty glass and went towards the house.

‘’Happy New Year,’’ Alt called after him.

Alfie raised his glass without turning, ‘’you too, lovebirds, you too.’’

Finn and Alt watched him go. The omega turned to his husband, ‘’I feel bad,’’ he mumbled, even as he leaned in closer.

‘’Me, too,’’ Alt bumped their noses together, ‘’but I also just want to kiss you a little bit more.’’

Finn indulged him. He leaned in closer, letting Alt slip his tongue into his mouth. They kissed long and slow, until Finn’s lips were swollen and red from kissing. Once that happened, he just lay his cheek on Alt’s shoulder, ‘’this all feels so perfect,’’ he murmured, ‘’I wonder if we’ll ever fight. Like, bad. Like Alfie-not-talking-to-Jordan-for-weeks bad.’’

‘’Nope,’’ Alt assured, kissing his forehead.

‘’How do you know?’’

‘’Cause I’ll just agree with whatever you want to do. And then we won’t fight.’’

Finn snorted and straightened, ‘’I want to name our kid HotWheels Godzilla McMacho the second.’’

Alt pressed their foreheads together, ‘’done,’’ he said with a soft smile.

‘’Even if it’s a girl.’’

‘’Beautiful name.’’

Then Finn giggled and Alt chuckled, which was his equivalent of rolling on the floor, laughing.

And then Finn’s giggles died down and he said very quietly, ‘’Charlie.’’

‘’Hm?’’

‘’I want our child to be named Charlie. Charles. Charlotte, if it’s a girl.’’

‘’Charlie Narvaez,’’ Alt said and smile, ‘’done.’’

*~*~*  


Tommy found it hilarious how stiff Chase was at the club, considering that only eight months prior he’d been a budding university student. As Tommy leaned against the counter, trying to catch the eye of a bartender, Chase stood by, arms crossed, eyes flitting across the club. Tommy smacked his arm with a light smile, ‘’relax,’’ he said.

Chase just scowled and tugged on the bottom of Tommy’s skimpy tank top, to cover his lower midriff, ‘’everyone’s staring at you,’’ he grumbled.

‘’No one’s staring at me, Sparky,’’ Tommy rolled his eyes but smiled, ‘’stop being jealous.’’

‘’Didn’t know you came here with your dad,’’ Jordan pointed out with a grin from where he leaned against the bar on Tommy’s other side.

‘’Yeah, bastard keeps following me around.’’

Chase scowled again, ‘’stupid,’’ he grumbled, slipping behind Tommy. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed himself against his back.

Tommy smiled and tilted his head to nuzzle his nose into his cheek, ‘’what do you wanna drink, hm?’’ he asked, pressing a kiss there.

‘’Anything,’’ Chase mumbled.

New Year’s Eve was one of the few times beasts actually got drunk. Jordan had suggested going to a club and Tommy was surprised that a beast club didn’t vary that much from a human one. There was the same loud music, same dirty touching on the dance floor, same drunk guys looking for a fight in the bathroom... the only difference was that a lot of people could tell the three of them were higher rankers. There was a lot of head inclining even in such an informal environment.

‘’Vodka?’’ Jordan suggested.

‘’Vodka it is,’’ Tommy agreed and Chase smacked a bill onto the counter. Tommy grinned into his neck, ‘’thank you for funding my alcoholism.’’

The bartender finally came over. He blinked in surprise at seeing higher rankers, inclined his head and took their order, ‘’we’ll have four shots.’’

‘’There’s three of us,’’ Chase grumbled against his hair, but the bartender had already walked off. He came back and set four shots in front of them.

‘’You’re having two,’’ Tommy told Chase.

‘’Why?’’

‘’So you relax up faster,’’ Chase distributed the shots.

‘’I second that,’’ Jordan raised his shot in cheers and drank it.

Tommy and Chase followed suit. Chase cringed but with a prompting look from Tommy, he drank his second. He shuddered. Tommy threw his arms over his shoulders and gave him a grin, ‘’I’m the bad peer pressure they warned you about,’’ he murmured and kissed Chase, hard and uncontrolled. He vaguely heard Jordan ordering a beer.

When they pulled away, the song changed and Tommy wanted to dance, ‘’come,’’ he grabbed Chase’s hand and looked at Jordan, ‘’you coming, J?’’

‘’In a bit,’’ Jordan motioned to his beer. He seemed a little deflated without Alfie, so Tommy decided to let him drink to cheer up.

Tommy pulled Chase onto the dance-floor, though the beast was still rather reluctant. That is, until the press of bodies forced Tommy right up against Chase and he started grinding shamelessly. He grabbed Chase’s hands and put them on his waist as he rolled his hips against Chase’s, hands brushing over his neck and shoulders, waist twisting sinfully...Chase’s hands, of course, didn’t stay there. They roamed, over Tommy’s back and waist and ass. Over the course of the night Tommy fed Chase a steady diet of alcohol and sinful dancing, so that by the time Jordan said he was leaving, they barely noticed.

*~*~*

When Alfie woke up, it was still pitch black. He was vaguely aware of someone shaking his shoulder, ‘’what?’’ he grumbled, not particularly feeling like waking up.

‘’It’s nearly midnight,’’ came a familiar whisper.

Alfie smiled into the pillows, ‘’Jordan...’’ he murmured, ‘’what are you doing back so soon?’’

‘’I wanted to spend New Year’s Eve with you,’’ Jordan murmured. Alfie felt soft fingers at his forehead, brushing his curls away.

‘’Come to bed...’’ Alfie murmured.

‘’Let’s see the fireworks first.’’

‘’Mmh...’kay...’’

With some effort, Alfie shook off his grogginess and sat up, the covers slipping off him, ‘’is that my t-shirt?’’ Jordan asked, in a soft, endeared voice.

‘’Mine don’t fit,’’ Alfie mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

‘’Jesus, you’re so cute,’’ Jordan kissed the top of his head. He grabbed the blanket off the bed as Alfie got off and waddled to the window. Jordan followed him. He draped the blanket securely around his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his filled-out form, tucking his cheek against his head.

They watched the dark night beyond, aware of Alt and Finn still on the couch in the patio below. They weren’t counting. They just watched and then, suddenly, the sky exploded.

Alfie gasped as multicoloured fireworks filled the sky in the direction of Brecon. In an empty, dark valley, the effect was even more astounding than usual. Jordan smiled at the view, giving Alfie a gentle squeeze. After a while, Alfie half-turned, pressing up against Jordan, ‘’thanks for coming back,’’ he murmured sleepily.

Jordan just gave him another squeeze and tilted his head back. Alfie eagerly gave Jordan his New Year’s kiss. A couple months ago he would have killed a man that dared suggest he’d be standing in Jordan’s room, pregnant with his child, kissing him out of his own free will. That year sure had been a wacky one – good and bad and so, so crazy.

‘’Happy New Year,’’ Alfie murmured when they pulled apart.

*~*~*  


Brín had been more than surprised when Eric had suggested going to his London apartment for New Year’s Eve.

He also had no illusions as to why Eric had asked him to come there.

He was confused, however, as to why he had agreed. He now stood in front of the window that took up an entire wall, high in the apartment building in the business sector. The view was breath-taking, a sea of twinkling lights, seen better with the lights off. Brín was drinking wine. He never drank wine but when Eric had told him to feel like he was at home, he just went for it. They’d gotten to the apartment late in the night and Eric immediately went to take a shower. Brín was determined to be casual about this all, not to show his nervousness and fear. He liked to pretend he was fearless; it came with spending most of your life on the streets. And so Brín had changed into his sleeping t-shirt, loose slacks, and poured himself a glass of wine that he found in the luxurious, modern kitchen.

Even as he told himself there was nothing to be scared of, he flinched when he heard the water cut off in the bathroom.

He didn’t move a muscle, even as he heard the water click off and Eric emerge.

And then his whole body locked up when out of nowhere Eric’s hands slid over his waist, bringing him backwards. A breath stuttered out of Brín’s lips when he felt the water droplets still clinging to Eric’s mostly naked body. But he didn’t stop Eric’s hand as it slid slowly from his waist under his t-shirt, brushing against his stomach, making Brín shiver. Brín stared at his hand, still holding the wine glass. He should drop it, let the expensive glass break; he should whirl round and shove Eric hard away from him and scream at him. But he didn’t want to do any of those things. His body wouldn’t move. Or, rather, it wouldn’t move _away_ from Eric. Brín felt himself rocking backwards into Eric, just slightly. He felt Eric’s hand tighten on his waist and to his utmost horror, Brín’s body reacted. He felt his heart speed up, heat rushing to his cheek. The tightness in his underwear. This could not turn him on, this couldn’t...

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Eric’s voice was warm and soft and so, so inviting, ‘’I know I promised not to do this but I just...I just need to...’’ his hand brushed gently against the top of Brín’s slacks, ‘’I want you...’’ he whispered, in a voice as if he was confessing his sins, confessing something he wasn’t suppose to feel. Brín knew how he felt. He didn’t want to want Eric.

But he did.

 _Haven’t I punished him enough?_ Brín thought to himself. His hand trembled.

And then the glass fell from his hand.

It didn’t break (because carpet) but Eric still looked startled as Brín whipped around to face him. He also looked soft, straight out of the shower, his loose hair curling slightly from the humidity. Brín hand raised, faltered, and then pressed gently to Eric’s cheek, ‘’I hate you,’’ Brín whispered, voice cracking, ‘’why’d you have to do this to me?’’

Eric’s hand slid from Brín’s waist to loop around him, pulling him close, desperately. He couldn’t take his eyes off Brín, off his beautiful, fierce face. And then Brín surged forward and smashed their lips together. Their kiss was frantic, hot and sloppy, craving. They didn’t even make it to the bedroom. Eric pulled Brín backwards and they toppled onto the couch. Eric flipped them, pining Brín underneath him, and literally ripped Brín’s clothes off him. Brín didn’t care. He wanted Eric’s touch, desperately, after so many months of pretending he didn’t.

But it was too quick, too rushed, and Eric didn’t touch him _enough_.

His fingers slid into Brín, a little too harshly, but the omega didn’t care. Eric prepared him hastily, like he could barely wait, in case Brín changed his mind. Brín yanked Eric down for a kiss, biting his lip as Eric’s harshly pumped in and out harshly. Then he felt the press of Eric’s member against his entrance and everything became a blur. Doing it with Eric...well, for starters, Eric had been celibate for nearly a year. And feeling his bond move inside him...it triggered something in his beast.

Only when Eric withdrew, holding himself up over Brín, did Brín come to. He didn’t remember most of what had just happened, just the sensation, the almost painful pleasure. It had been the most intense thing he’d ever felt and he wanted more. Much more.

Eric was hovering above him, breathing quietly but unevenly, searching his face as if he expected Brín to push him off. But Brín just closed his eyes briefly, catching his breath, ‘’you didn’t touch me,’’ he said.

‘’W-what?’’ Eric was caught off guard by the statement, ‘’we just had sex...how could I not touch you?’’

‘’No, I mean...’’ Brín pushed himself up and flipped them over on the couch. He straddled Eric, who looked up at him in confusion, ‘’I mean like a lover,’’ Brín clarified. He felt all soft and warm from the afterglow, but he wanted more. More of Eric. He bent over him and pressed his lips to Eric’ neck. Eric sucked in a breath and Brín smiled, trailing his lips and tongue to his collarbone, spreading butterfly kisses over his throat and then down his chest. He kissed each one of Eric’s ribs and  trailed more kisses to his bellybutton.

‘’I-I don’t know how to do that,’’ Eric stammered and when Brín looked up, he was bright red in the face.

Brín smiled and flicked his tongue over Eric’s bellybutton. Eric shivered, ‘’I just showed you,’’ he kissed back up Eric’s body, ‘’just go with your gut,’’ he said as Eric sat up, so they were face-to-face, ‘’you might as well have all of me, while I’m offering.’’

Eric leaned closer, ‘’you’re an idiot if you think I’m letting you go after this,’’ he murmured, making Brín shiver, ‘’we’re together now. Deal with it.’’

Despite his confidence, when he kissed Brín’s neck it was gentle, uncertain, shy. Eric was a literal beast in bed – fast and intense and rough, making Brín crave more. But with things like these, affection that was alien to him, Eric was experimental and sweet and gentle. Brín couldn’t decide which side he liked more – he was just becoming more aware of the fact that he liked all of Eric, a lot. He tilted his head back as Eric’s kisses became more persistent, giving him access to his neck. He sighed, shivering again, as he felt the brush of Eric’s tongue, followed by an uncertain hickey. Eric pulled away to give Brín a questioning look, ‘’is that...’’ he put his hands on Brín’s waist, which Brín realised was his go-to safe place, ‘’okay?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Brín said softly, taking Eric’s hands off his waist and putting them on his bare shoulders, ‘’but you really need to watch more porn. You have no idea what you’re doing,’’ he added with a small grin.

Eric didn’t rebuke him. He just mumbled, ‘’sorry,’’ and then slowly, experimentally, slid one hand off Brín’s shoulder, down his bare chest, over his stomach. It paused there, hesitant.

‘’It’s okay,’’ Brín murmured, taking Eric’s hand, ‘’I’ll teach you,’’ he pressed Eric’s hand against his member and Eric took it between his long fingers.

Eric still wasn’t confident, but he at least managed to pump Brín to full hardness. Then he flipped them over again. Brín wrapped his naked legs around Eric’s waist and his arms over his neck. This time, Brín didn’t nearly black out. He remembered every kiss, every thrust and every touch, Eric’s hands venturing around a bit more, soft and gentle in contrast to Eric’s harsh thrusts and almost painful kisses. He also remembered Eric kissing his temple after and whispering, very quietly, ‘’I love you.’’

The strain of doing it, so roughly, after so long, proved too much and, as the sky above London exploded with fireworks, Brín slipped into unconsciousness.

*~*~*

The Fireworks had come and gone. Tommy and Chase danced for ages afterwards, and kissed. Neither had any idea what time it was.

Chase must have blacked out briefly because one moment he was in the club, in the next he was outside, sitting under a random tree next to a giggling Tommy. Chase had no idea what Tommy was giggling about, but he liked the sound and the view of Tommy’s flushed face and so he laughed, too. It was freezing and the snow covered everything. Tommy scooted closer to Chase, ‘’Chase, I’m cold~’’ he whined.

‘’C’mere,’’ Chase put both arms around Tommy, holding him close.

‘’I want a kebab,’’ Tommy complained.

‘’Everything’s closed, sweetheart,’’ Chase slurred.

Tommy’s drunk eyes sparkled, ‘’I’m your sweetheart?’’

Chase laughed, ‘’course,’’ he mumbled, ‘’you’re my dumbass, too.’’

Tommy gave him a sloppy, drunken grin, ‘’and you’re my firecracker...’’ his motions were slow due to the alcohol but he leaned over and gave Chase a messy kiss.

Chase kept him close as he murmured, ‘’we should get home...’’

‘’You called Alt already.’’

‘’Huh? When?’’

‘’Ages ago,’’ Tommy nudged closer, ‘’he said to wait outside the club.’’

‘’Are we outside the club?’’

‘’Dunno.’’

For some reason, they found that hilarious. They dissolved into giggles, leaning against each other.

Their time perception was warped. They could have sat there for ten minutes or thirty. But eventually they heard a car pull up and Alt’s perplexed voice, ‘’why are you sitting in the snow?’’ he sat in his car, parked on the curb before the tree, head poking out of his rolled down window.

‘’Alt!’’ Chase cried joyously, struggling to his feet. He helped Tommy up and they both stumbled, trying to get their footing, ‘’I haven’t seen you since last year.’’

‘’Ha. Ha,’’ Alt said with a straight face. He wasn’t happy about being waken up at 3am and pulled away from Finn and the warm bed to pick up two members of his little family, though he had to admit seeing them like this was equally funny and adorable, ‘’just get in.’’

Tommy stumbled to the car first at to Alt’s utmost surprise, leaned forward and smacked a loud kiss on his cheek, ‘’thanks for getting us,’’ he said.

Chase did the same, ‘’you’re the greatest. Happy new year!’’

Alt blushed from the sudden affection and quickly rolled up his window as the two drunks piled into the back, ‘’just don’t throw up in my car,’’ he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO...  
> Lirim is nearly complete on here! Only 5 chapters left! I'll be writing the siren story soon and if you enjoy my style of writing just, like...follow me on here? I think that's how it works? Either way, you should get a notification when I post xD 
> 
> Aaaaand if you feel like it, follow me facebook page to get a link to you know where!!! 
> 
> Lots of love xxx


	40. Graduation

That January, Tommy finally graduated from university.

Chase barely had the time to open his arms before his bond shot into them, robe swishing behind him. Chase felt the breath knocked out of him as Tommy squeezed him as hard as he could, but he couldn’t help grinning, ‘’congrats,’’ he said.

Tommy pulled back and kissed Chase, hard. He looked radiant, grinning wide, eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed from the cold. He’d already spent some time with his university friends, taking pictures and distributing hugs. Now he pulled back from his bond, who had come to witness his graduation, and gave him a cheeky grin, ‘’let’s go celebrate?’’

Chase held him around the waist, smiling at his bond, ‘’of course,’’ he said. Tommy’s time at uni had been such a dreaded thing to Chase. It meant he didn’t get to see the omega for weeks at a time. But now he was surprised at the swell of pride in his chest. He himself had never finished university – but Tommy had the perseverance and determination to do it. How could Chase not be proud? His smile turned softer as he reached out to stroke a hand against Tommy’s flushed cheek, ‘’my little photographer.’’

Tommy blushed, not from the cold anymore, but he smiled, too, ‘’we’re the same height, dummy,’’ he murmured, leaning in close. He didn’t care that there were literally hundreds of students milling behind them. Chase tucked him closer, pressing their foreheads together.

‘’I’m an inch taller,’’ Chase said, though he couldn’t be sure.

Tommy just leaned forward and kissed him again.

And then they went to celebrate. They went for dinner and then drinks at a bar, though they didn’t get drunk. They talked for hours, sipping vodka and coke. On the drive back to Wales, Tommy fell asleep and Chase glanced over at him every couple minutes, smiling softly at his bond’s sleeping face. He had no idea when he’d gotten this attached. When Tommy started making him _this_ happy.

Tommy finally stirred late in the night, when Chase carried him from the car to their bedroom in Lirim. The whole house was asleep and dark and Chase wanted nothing more than to slip into bed with Tommy. That was exactly what he did. He didn’t bother doing much; he just stripped off their clothes and pulled them both down under the covers. Chase’s eyes were closed, his arm around Tommy, settling down, when he felt Tommy very purposely press his body up against Chase’s, ‘’are we naked?’’ he asked mock-innocently.

‘’You’re awake,’’ Chase observed, trying to keep his breathing under control as Tommy pressed in closer, their members touching.

‘’And you’re hard.’’

Chase blushed and opened his eyes. Tommy was observing him in an almost admiring way, a soft smile on his lips, ‘’can you blame me?’’ Chase grumbled.

Tommy grinned and leaned closer, kissing him, ‘’c’mere,’’ he tucked his hands against Chase’s hips and tugged the other boy on top of him.

Chase, for all his youth and roughness, was a great lover. Tommy was still trying to catch his breath long after Chase had rolled off him, ‘’hey?’’ Chase asked once Tommy’s breathing finally quietened.

‘’Hey,’’ Tommy replied, the afterglow of sex making him all warm and cosy. He laced his fingers through Chase’s between them.

‘’D’ya wanna have kids with me?’’ Chase mumbled, quick enough that Tommy barely caught it.

At his words, Tommy stiffened. The afterglow faded like a blackout on a theatre stage and he kept his eyes on the ceiling. He knew that if he looked at Chase, at his hopeful golden eyes, he’d spill everything about the contraceptives. But maybe he should. Chase deserved to know, ‘’s-someday,’’ Tommy managed.

Chase gave a long sigh, ‘’you don’t have to act like I’m going to force you into it every time I ask.’’

Tommy relaxed a little. He felt bad, for treating Chase as if he’d ever hurt Tommy like that, and for lying. He rolled over onto his side and looked at Chase, who looked back, ‘’Chase?’’

‘’What?’’

Whatever. To hell with it. Tommy would tell him, get it over with. Chase might get angry but they were in bed, and Tommy could easily appease him. He wanted to see Chase fathering a child, one day, just not yet. He’d tell him that and they could figure everything out from then on, ‘’there’s something I-‘’

Tommy never got the chance to say it.

The doors to their bedroom burst open and Alfie, breathing hard, stood within them, ‘’it’s happening!’’

Tommy and Chase shot up in bed, barely remembering to keep themselves covered. Tommy’s eyes widened; Chase blurted, ‘’which one!?’’

Alfie paused in his panic to give him a look, ‘’do _I_ look like I’m going into labour?’’ then he seemed to remember what was going on, ‘’it’s Finn! The baby’s coming out!’’

Tommy ignored the fact that he was naked. He jumped out of bed, snatched up his boxers and pulled them on, ‘’but it’s too early-‘’

‘’Just get downstairs as fast as possible!’’

Chase and Tommy got dressed and with each passing second, Tommy felt more and more panicked and terrified. Having a dragon baby was scary as death; having one prematurely was...just thinking about it made Tommy want to throw up. He thundered downstairs to the lounge, Chase hot on his heels.

Finn was on one of the couches, surrounded by all the beasts of Lirim, some of them half-dressed or in PJs. There was a pillow propped up under his head and a warm compress on his stomach. He was clearly trying to be brave but he kept flinching and his face contorted with pain every few moments. He looked like he was running a fever. Seon fluttered over him, giving him sips of water and murmuring calming things. Alt was pacing around the lounge and he looked like he was going to lose his mind. Eric was trying to keep up with him, ‘’calm down, Alt,’’ he hissed, ‘’Finn needs you to be strong right now.’’

‘’I know, I know...’’ but Alt kept pacing, chewing his lip. He looked pale and worried and his hands were shaking visibly. He kept glancing between Finn on the couch and Jordan in the corner, speaking quietly but heatedly with someone on the phone.

‘’Alt, seriously, calm down,’’ Eric tried again, grabbing his friend’s arm, ‘’premature births are common enough-‘’

‘’Not dragon births,’’ Alt snapped, ‘’this is more complicated and more dangerous and-‘’

‘’Alt!’’ Brín snapped. He just came in with a fresh compress. He tossed it to Seon and glared at Alt, ‘’don’t say shit like that around Finn!’’

‘’It’s fine,’’ Finn managed through gritted teeth from the couch, ‘’I’m not listening.’’

But Alt finally ran to him. He knelt by Finn and took his hand, ‘’I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s going to be okay...’’ he kept murmuring softly to his husband, between kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

‘’Tommy, you look pale.’’

Tommy realised he’d just been standing there, staring at Finn, while Chase talked quietly with Eric, when Brín came up to him and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, ‘’it’s going to be fine.’’

Tommy looked at Brín and only then the full weight of his terror threatened to overwhelm him, ‘’you don’t know that,’’ he whispered.

‘’Yes,’’ Brín grabbed Tommy’s face, forcing him to look away from Finn and at Brín’s face, ‘’I do. It’s not just Alt that needs to be strong for Finn. It’s all of us. No panicking and no tears, until Finn is safely in the hospital.’’

Tommy swallowed thickly and nodded.

Jordan turned around, putting the phone down. He didn’t look happy, ‘’they won’t send an ambulance.’’

‘’What!?’’ Alt rumbled.

‘’They say that by the time they come all the way here and then back to Brecon, Finn’s condition will be critical. The hospital says we need to drive him there, right now.’’

Alt’s face went from pissed to worried again, ‘’okay...okay...’’ he said, as if trying to calm himself.

Eric came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, ‘’you’re too wound up to drive. I’ll do it. You get Finn in the back and hold his hand, or something.’’ Alt could only nod. He gratefully took a blanket from Vicky and wrapped Finn up in it. Eric looked towards Brín, all business, ‘’you drive the other car.’’

Brín nodded. Alfie took a step towards him but Jordan grabbed his hand, ‘’we’ll stay here.’’

Alfie whipped around, ‘’what!?’’

Jordan gave him a stern look, ‘’you’re only two months away from giving birth yourself. This could trigger a premature labour for you, too.’’

Alfie looked like he wanted to argue but then he seemed to realise that Jordan was right. He hung his head and Jordan pulled him over to the couch, ‘’we’ll watch the house,’’ he told the others. Alfie curled against his side. They’d likely stay cuddled up on the couch all night, waiting for news. Tommy watched Jordan place a hand over Alfie’s trembling one and steeled himself. Brín was right. Tears and panic later. Right then, Finn needed them to be composed.

Alt picked up Finn and hurried out of Lirim, the other beasts hot on his heels. They split up; Alt, Finn and Eric in one car, Brín, Tommy and Chase in the other. Alt clambered into the back of Eric car, spreading Finn out across his lap with his head resting on his chest. Eric started driving almost immediately. Alt put his hand on Finn’s bulge, trying not to panic. He could feel the baby moving just under the surface, much more lively than usual. It was the source of Finn’s painful contractions. Alt remembered the horror of waking up to a wet bed and Finn twisting in pain, way earlier than expected. Alt kicked himself for a million different things. He should have had Finn admitted to the hospital ages ago; he should have at least packed him a hospital bag. Now Finn only had the pyjamas on his body and the blanket wrapped around him.

‘’I’m sorry, Finn,’’ Alt whispered, kissing his husband’s sweaty forehead, ‘’I’m sorry, just bear it a little longer,’’ Finn looked too busy trying to control the pain to hear Alt, but Alt kept talking, anyway. He stroked his stomach, ‘’calm down, Charlie. Calm down, please.’’

Eric was usually a very careful driver but right then he sped through the Beacon, out onto the empty streets. Brín’s car behind him barely managed to keep up. It felt to Alt as if they’d been driving around the globe by the time Eric’s car stopped with a screech in front of the Brecon Beast Hospital. A group of doctors and nurses were already waiting for them with a stretcher. As carefully as possible, Alt placed Finn on the stretcher. As he did so, Brín’s car veered into the hospital parking lot and the other beasts jumped out. They all followed the doctors and nurses at a jog to the maternity ward.

Alt allowed himself a second of relief when Finn’s stretcher finally disappeared inside the room where he’d have his C-section. Then a strong protectiveness overcame him and he went as if to walk in. Two doctors extended their hands to stop him while bowing their heads, ‘’we’re sorry, sir, but you cannot enter.’’

Alt felt a rumbling anger that very rarely surfaced in him, ‘’that’s my husband,’’ he growled.

‘’Alt,’’ now even Brín looked pale, ‘’you’re rippling...’’

Alt looked down at himself and realised that his arms, exposed by his sleeping t-shirt, rippled with scales that appeared and disappeared. Some part of his glowed with the internal fire of his dragon. The doctors bowed their heads again, ‘’we are sorry, we cannot risk you shifting inside there...’’

Brín made a split-second decision. He grabbed Alt’s arm and tugged, ‘’come on, big guy. Lets step outside so you can calm down for a second, okay?’’

Alt knew that if he shifted here, he’d destroy a part of the maternity ward and endanger a whole lot of people, including Finn and Charlie. He let Brín drag him outside. The doctors looked at the three remaining beasts, ‘’perhaps someone else could comfort him...?’’

Chase looked to Tommy but immediately ruled him out. His bond was sitting on one of the metal chairs attached to the wall, staring at his trembling hands. He was so pale he practically faded into the white wall behind him. Chase looked desperately to his brother, ‘’oh, no,’’ Eric shook his head. It was Chase’s first time seeing him afraid, ‘’I...you know I’m not good with that...I couldn’t-‘’

‘’Dammit, fine,’’ Chase snapped, and jerked his head at Tommy, ‘’take care of him, at least. Get him something to drink.’’

Eric nodded uncertainly and Chase turned to the doctors, ‘’let’s get it over with,’’ he walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya lovelies! If y'all want access to my page with a completed Lirim, the next couple chapters of Bay Street, lots of original stories and art, then check out my facebook page or drop your email in the comments and I'll send you a direct link!! xx
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/


	41. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii kids!  
> Sorry I didn't update on time this week, something happened on Friday so, naturally, as you do, I fucked off to Scotland to drown my sorrows in drinking xD I only just managed to get on here right now, so here's the update. Sorry again, and I hope you enjoy!

In the early hours of the morning on the 21st of January, Charles Angel Alexandre Narvaez, an alpha boy, was born. Six hours after being herded out of the hospital by Brín, Alt was finally allowed back into Finn’s hospital room. He had donned his usual blank-mask face on the exterior, but inside he was still as nervous and excited and terrified as when he had arrived in the hospital. The nurses assured him everything was fine; Finn and Charlie, because it had been an early and risky birth, were both on antibiotics but it was just a precaution. Both would be able to go home by the end of the week.

Alt entered the room cautiously. It was hilarious for a man his size to try to tip-toe, but he tried nonetheless. Babies were rare. Healthy babies were a blessing seldom bestowed on beasts – often there were complications and surgeries that followed. There was as big a chance of Charlie being still-born as of him being born alive. And until he reached his teen years, Alt would never stop worrying for the health of his child. But for now he pushed all those thoughts away, slipping into the room and closing the doors. He’d of course made sure Finn had a private room. It was as fancy as a hospital room could get, about the size of the lounge-dining-room space in Lirim, with a large bed, currently-shuttered windows that took up most of the bed, a couple comfy looking armchairs, a coffee table and plenty of flowers. Had Alt not had been so zeroed in on the two beings on the bed, he would have wrinkled his nose at the poor arrangement and the jumbled meaning of the bouquets.

As it stood, he stared only at Finn and the bundle in his arms.

Finn looked...paler than usual, his freckles stark across his porcelain cheeks, but he was smiling down at his child. His forehead was dry but his pearly hair was still matted with sweat. The hospital gown hung too large but Finn didn’t seem to mind, tucked under a warm blanket. When the doors shut nearly soundlessly behind Alt, Finn raised his violet eyes at his husband and smiled tiredly, ‘’it’s a boy,’’ there was an IV drip attached to Finn’s arm and the cot set next to the bed for the baby was plastered with a time notice for antibiotic administration.

‘’Charlie...’’ Alt whispered, because he didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t dare approach. Finn looked so fragile and Alt was so big. He’d break him...

‘’Yeah. Charlie,’’ Finn smiled softly, ‘’come see him, Baltasar.’’

As if chains had been taken from around Alt’s ankles, he suddenly surged forward and knelt by the bed, staring wide-eyed at the bundle. Finn un-tucked one arm from under the baby and put it atop Alt’s hair, ‘’he’s sleeping.’’

Alt stared in disbelief at the baby – _his_ baby, his Charlie. He was tiny, smaller than he should be. Alt could have easily cupped him in both his hands. His lash-less eyes were closed, wrinkled fingers knotted in loose fists, skin pink where it peeked from the white blanket wrapped around him. There was a shock of surprisingly white hair atop his head and the barest sprinkle of eyebrows above his eyes. And yet there was something about the strange little gremlin in Finn’s arms that made Alt’s heart swell with love and the vicious need to protect his child from any harm.

Finn tilted his head to rest against Alt’s shoulder, ‘’he was awake for the barest moment when they handed him to me,’’ he whispered, ‘’his eyes are dark, like yours and-‘’ Finn stopped. Alt didn’t know why but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Charlie, not until he felt Finn’s fingertips brush his cheek, ‘’Alt, you’re crying.’’

Alt was suddenly aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had a child. A beautiful baby boy.

 _And_ he had a husband, he reminded himself.

Alt pulled his eyes away from his baby and looked at Finn. He looked so worn out and Alt felt a pang of guilt for putting him in such a state. But the guilt disappeared when Alt glimpsed the warm happiness in the depths of Finn’s violet eyes. Alt quickly wiped away his tears and reached out. He pressed a warm hand to Finn’s chilled cheek and kissed his mouth, gently and warmly, ‘’I love you,’’ he whispered hoarsely, ‘’more than I thought I could love anyone. I love you and Charlie.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Finn gave him a breathless smile, ‘’we love you, too,’’ he assured with a giggle, ‘’wanna hold him.’’

Alt knew that he was probably not in the best state to handle a fragile baby but he couldn’t help reaching out eagerly. Finn shifted Charlie in his arms, kissed his forehead and gently passed the boy over to his father’s arms.

Alt had never felt as complete as when Charlie settled in his arms for the first time.

*~*~*

Everyone was pretty much exhausted when morning came.

All the beasts of Lirim save for Alt and Finn returned to the house to give Jordan and Alfie the joyous news. Alfie had dozed off in Jordan’s arms on the couch while they waited for information on Finn’s condition and jerked awake when Brín walked into the lounge, framed by the other beasts, and joyously proclaimed, ‘’it’s a boy.’’

Half an hour later after everyone had settled down, Alfie found himself on his back on the bed, with Jordan between his legs, kissing his bulge adoringly, ‘’stop that,’’ Alfie snapped half-heartedly, ‘’I’m tired.’’

‘’You slept,’’ Jordan’s voice was muffled by his mouth pressed to Alfie’s skin.

‘’I napped,’’ Alfie’s voice softened. He reached out and brushed his fingers through Jordan’s black mop of hair, ‘’you should rest.’’

‘’I napped, too.’’

‘’Liar,’’ Alfie snorted, ‘’you have dark rings under your eyes that could easily substitute Saturn’s.’’

Jordan smiled against Alfie’s bellybutton, continuing to spread warm, comforting kisses over the bulge, ‘’shush. I’m having a paternal moment.’’

Alfie smiled, ‘’you’re not a dad just yet.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Jordan nudged his nose against Alfie’s stomach affectionately, ‘’just a couple more weeks.’’

Alfie cringed internally at what would happen before he and Jordan had their child. He’d seen how much pain Finn was in and he wasn’t eager to follow in his footsteps. But it had to be done. Besides, he thought with a smile...he kind of wanted the damn brat out already.

*~*~*

Tommy and Chase collapsed into bed together, Chase falling on top of Tommy like a particularly heavy blanket. It was light outside but both needed sleep, badly. After Finn delivered, Chase came out of his room kind of shell-shocked, with a haunted look in his eyes and trembling hands. Tommy didn’t want to address it in front of everyone so he waited till they got home. Now he wrapped both arms around his bond before he could roll off him and pressed a lingering peck to the top of his head, ‘’tell me,’’ he murmured.

Chase’s entire body sagged against Tommy’s, as if he’d been holding a massive breath since he walked into the hospital room, ‘’it was so scary...’’ he whispered, ‘’Finn didn’t need me. He needed Alt or Brín or his mom or something, but he got me and I didn’t know what to do,’’ once the first words were out, the rest came gushing like a flood, ‘’Finn was almost hysterical before they gave him the drugs. H-He was crying and all and I...I didn’t...I-I couldn’t...I just held his hand and that felt so inadequate. Then they knocked him into a barely conscious state with the drugs and I couldn’t help but look at all the blood gloves and the strange devices and...it was awful, Tommy. I hated it. I couldn’t comfort Finn and I could barely stomach being in there.’’

‘’No one blames you,’’ Tommy assured softly.

‘’It was so scary...’’ Chase whispered again, relieved to get it all out,

Sometimes, looking at everything Chase had been through, the delicacy and weakness and well of emotions he held under his aggression and bawdiness, Tommy wondered if he should be the one protecting Chase and not the other way round. In the end, though, it didn’t really matter.

‘’I know, Chase. But you did good,’’ Tommy kissed his forehead.

They’d take care of each other.

*~*~*

Nearly two weeks later, on the 1st of February, Charlie was baptised.

For the majority of beasts, it was the first time seeing the child that would in the future rule them. Alt made Rome Narvaez, Melchior’s mother and Alt’s aunt, the godmother. Finn got the choice of the godfather and no one was very surprised when he picked Brín.

The baptism was a beautiful, expensive affair, though Finn wished it had been more intimate – of course, all higher ranking beasts had been invited. He had been worried about his family’s reactions. Arlette had been disinterested with the child but had peered at Finn’s stomach with a mixture of fear, curiosity and disgust. She didn’t know what Finn and Alt were – if she had, she perhaps would have looked at her nephew with more than the barest of glances. But Flore Thierault had welcomed her grand-child with open arms, dragon or not. She had been excited and careful to hold him, had cooed over his features and the blond hair he inherited from the Thieraults; she approved the choice of the English-Mexican-French name, the baby’s attire and the atmosphere of the event. Finn gave her more than a dozen grateful smiles for it.

But at the end of the day he was just happy to crash into bed with Alt and wake up a couple hours later to their child’s glorious cries.

*~*~*

Finn was in the middle of a warm dream that might have something to do with the fact that he was wrapped in Alt’s arms, when a shriek jerked him awake. Three seconds of panic later he realised it was just Charlie screaming his head off from the room next door. Finn prodded Alt’s side with a finger, ‘’your turn to quiet him,’’ he mumbled sleepily.

‘’Mmmh,’’ Alt tightened his hold on Finn, ‘’just a minute...’’

He was asleep again in a split second. Finn sighed, blinking back the sleep, and untangled himself from Alt. He padded barefoot out of the bedroom to fetch Charlie from his cot. He stopped screaming as soon as he was in Finn’s arms but Finn wasn’t fooled; he’d have to put him to sleep or Charlie would be off screaming again the moment his head hit the pillow. He walked out into the corridor, contemplating going back into the bedroom and waking Alt up. But Alt was tired after a day’s work so Finn instead set a course for the attic garden. He sat down in the grass a moment later, gratefully. His stomach still bulged slightly. The skin wasn’t taunt and flat anymore, but slightly wavy and loose from being stretched so much, but Finn didn’t mind. He sat himself under one of the trees, setting Charlie in his lap. He lay him down between his legs, propping up Charlie’s back on his own stomach.

Charlie stared at the flowers with wide, curious, dark eyes.

‘’Do you like it?’’ Finn tended to bring Charlie up here a lot if he got wound up at night. It was obvious he’d inherit his father’s love for flowers. Finn reached out to the small orange tree, buried in the ground next to them, and plucked a white blossom off its branches. He brought it close to Charlie, ‘’this means a lot of things,’’ Finn explained in a gentle voice, ‘’but in your case, it means innocence. And eternal love. Like the kind me and your other daddy have for you,’’ he tickled Charlie’s little nose with it.

Charlie’s mouth opened and he gave a wide, toothless smile. He probably wasn’t even aware that he was smiling.

But it made Finn happy nonetheless.

When Finn got chilly he carried the dozing Charlie downstairs. He slipped back into bed, settling the babe in his lap, and tucked the covers around him. Alt stirred and a moment later he sat up, rubbing his eye with the base of his palm, ‘’sorry,’’ he murmured, ‘’I swear I was going to get up.’’

‘’Sure you were,’’ Finn gave him a teasing smile, ‘’I showed Charlie the orange blossoms. He smiled.’’

‘’Course he did,’’ Alt said with a little, proud smile. Finn had a feeling that Charlie could do a poo in his nappy and Alt would give him a medal for it, ‘’our son can recognise pretty plants.’’ Alt reached out to put his tickle Charlie’s stomach and frowned, ‘’he...feels kind of hot?’’

It happened in a split second.

One moment Charlie was sleepily staring up at his father with dark brown eyes.

In the next, he gave a hiccup. There was the sound of tearing and Finn stared as he suddenly found himself with a lap full of shredded baby clothes and a tiny baby dragon. A chubby, adorable black dragon, speckled with white, two tiny navy wings sprouting from his back.

And then the dragon proceeded to belch fire.

Finn scrambled from the bed, Alt only a second behind him. Finn stared at the flaming bed and then down into his arms. Charlie was back to baby form, looking up innocently at his father. Finn gave him a look, ‘’innocence my ass,’’ he cringed, looking at the burning bed, ‘’we need a new bed.’’

‘’And some water.’’

‘’Yeah.’’

They hurried out of the room to put out a fire their couple week old, pyromaniac son had started.

*~*~*

Charlie’s wails usually woke up all of Lirim. The leopards got it worst, having the best hearing and all.

Eric steered first as the crying filled Lirim, Brín only a moment later. They didn’t complain. Charlie was a blessing. Brín snuggled closer into Eric’s chest, lying practically on top of him. A moment later the cries stopped, which meant someone had picked the baby up, ‘’are you awake?’’ Eric asked, tracing a finger behind Brín’s ear. He was a light sleeper and once woken up, it took a while for sleep to come again. Perks of being overworked and all.

‘’Yeah...’’ Brín mumbled, ‘’that kid never shuts up,’’ but Eric heard the fond smile in his voice. He thought Brín had dozed off after a longer silence, but suddenly the red head said, ‘’do you think I’ll be a good godfather?’’

‘’Of course,’’ Eric said immediately, ‘’you parent half of Lirim.’’

‘’What about a father?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Do you...think I’d be a good dad?’’ Brín sat up, got on his knees and sat on his heels. He looked...worried. Confused. Maybe a little sad.

Eric sat up, too, propping his back against the wall, ‘’Brín, what are you saying?’’

Brín stared down at his hands in the dark, ‘’I just...’’

‘’Brín, I’ve told you already,’’ Eric said gently, taking Brín’s hand, ‘’your worth isn’t determined by whether you can get pregnant or not.’’

‘’I know,’’ Brín said quickly, ‘’it’s just that...with Charlie here...well, I...I just kind of want...’’ he trailed off miserably, unable to find the right words. Eric stared. Brín took a deep breath, ‘’I don’t care about being useful to the community and I don’t feel like I need to earn my keep or anything like that it’s just...instinct, I guess?’’

Eric nodded, ‘’we’re a pack,’’ he said, ‘’Charlie is pack now, too. A child being around omegas so much is bound to trigger some paternal instincts.’’

‘’I had them before.’’

Eric felt his heart flutter in hope and he forced it down. But then Brín whispered, as if he was confessing a crime before being sent to the gallows, ‘’I think I might be in love with you.’’

Eric stared. And stared some more. Finally, he found his voice, ‘’w-well you don’t have to sound so miserable about it.’’

‘’It’s a miserable thing,’’ Brín finally looked up, looking at Eric with disdain, ‘’you’re a horrible man to love.’’

Eric couldn’t help smiling at Brín’s stubbornness – and at the confession he’d just received, which he was only just now grasping, ‘’what do you mean? I’m extremely loveable.’’

Brín snorted, ‘’yeah, maybe when you’re sleeping,’’ then his shoulders slumped, ‘’but I still love you. And I want to have a kid with you. I hate it.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Its everything I vowed never to do.’’

Eric grabbed Brín’s wrist. With a yelp, the red-head tumbled into his lap and Eric took his face into both of his hands, ‘’and I vowed never to bond with anyone,’’ he said sternly, and then his face softened, ‘’and yet bonding with you turned out to be the best thing I ever did, in the end,’’ he tilted his head and kissed Brín. He was getting better at treating it like an intimacy and not some unknown, un-necessary part of sex. His lips were a light caress on Brín’s. When he pulled away, he kept their foreheads pressed together, ‘’I love you, too, but that’s easy for me to say. You’re an easy man to love, Brín. And you’d be great father,’’ he stroked his cheek-bones, ‘’so let’s try. Let’s try to have a kid. Even if it takes years and even if it never happens. Let’s try.’’

Brín nodded, breathless and eager, and kissed Eric again, ‘’yes. Yes...’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo if you liked that my page has the rest of the chapters, the next chapter of Bay Street plus tons of art and original stories, including the most recent one about tentacle arranged-marriage-esque mermaid universe set up thing xD   
> Check out my fb page to get a link to the you-know-what page.   
> If you don't have facebook, drop your email and I'll send you the link directly xx
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/


	42. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've started reading Lirim, as you do, cause I like re-reading my works after a while. And omg the moment Finn yelled at the beasts & at Eric all I could imagine was like Tommy in the back going 'shishter shnapped' xD I'm thinking of doing a couple cute doodles for Lirim. They'll be posted on my p-you-know-what :P

‘’How is my little baby dragon, hm?’’ Finn picked Charlie up from his cot. Alt watched him with a small smile from the doorway. Finn had started working part-time when Alt was at home, in one of Jordan’s bike garages in Brecon. He had some basic knowledge of how to fix a motorbike due to having one for many years, and he was a quick learner. Finn liked to keep busy and between work, helping out Alt with beast politics and taking care of his baby, there was never a moment of rest. Finn liked it like that, after months of just lazing around the mansion. Alt watched his husband drown Charlie in kisses and felt his heart squeeze with love. Finn’s stomach had been going down rapidly but to Alt’s utmost elevation, Finn remained filled out. His stomach was soft, the skin stretched from carrying Charlie, his face was fuller, his ass was a little bubble and his thighs were positively _squishy_. Alt had loved Finn to bits when he had been all angles and bones but now he could barely keep his hands to himself, ‘’did you have fun with daddy today?’’

‘’I took him for a fly,’’ Alt supplied. He took most of his work from Lirim for now, to keep an eye on his baby. He’d gotten exceptionally good at writing and sorting documents while his foot, in constant motion, swayed Charlie’s cradle in a pleasant rhythm. Charlie was of course way too young to go flying off anywhere, though when he shifted his tiny wings batted ferociously and he sometimes managed to lift himself up to a nearly standing position. He loved being strapped to the back of Alt’s dragon form, though. He fell asleep easily with Alt raising them both off the ground a couple of inches, as a real dragon. Lene had suggested the measure when Charlie got colic and wouldn’t sleep. Santana had sent over a fireproof baby bed that she’d used when Alt was a baby after Charlie burned down his third one.

‘’Did you like flying with daddy?’’ Finn’s voice turned softer. He adjusted Charlie so that he was propped up against Finn’s body, chubby cheek resting against Finn’s shoulder, blond cowlick tickling his cheek. Alt watched in wonder as Finn walked the length of the room three times, humming softly and patting Charlie’s warm back. When he returned to the cot, Charlie was fast asleep, sucking his thumb. Finn settled him in the cot, tucked a blanket over him and walked to the doors. He took Alt’s hand insistently and pulled him out of Charlie’s room; Alt barely had the time to close the doors behind them. Finn practically dragged the other beasts into their bedroom and once inside, started stripping.

Alt quickly closed their doors, too, ‘’Finn, what-‘’

‘’We’ve not had sex,’’ Finn said, pausing to tug his t-shirt over his head, ‘’in nearly six months. _Six months_ , Baltasar,’’ he grinned, unbuckling his belt, ‘’that reflects badly on our marriage.’’

Alt wanted to stop him. He really did. Charlie was asleep next door and Finn was probably tired from a day at the bike shop. But then Alt was exposed to the gloriousness of Finn’s pale, freckled, thick thighs and all reason went out of the window. Alt stripped in record time and had Finn lying on the bed within the minute. He grabbed his hips and spread kisses over his neck and chest, soft, indulgent kisses. When he reached Finn’s stomach, the boy squirmed, but Alt kept him in place, ‘’I love you like this,’’ Alt murmured against his belly button.

‘’Inflated like a balloon?’’

‘’Filled out,’’ Alt corrected, kissing the place where his v-line used to be visible, ‘’you’re soft.’’

Finn snorted from above, ‘’if you want another pillow, we can buy one.’’

‘’Don’t want one. Prefer you.’’

Alt wondered if he’d offended Finn but then he felt a hand tangle in his hair, pulling at a knot. Alt’s hair was getting pretty shaggy; he’d need a haircut soon, ‘’feed me sweets and maybe I’ll stay like this.’’

Alt pulled himself up so he could hover above Finn. He kissed his temple, ‘’all the sweets in the world,’’ he promised.

Finn sighed, staring down at Alt’s body, ‘’ugh, do you have to be so ripped?’’

Alt took Finn’s hand and pressed it to his rock-hard stomach, ‘’do you hate it?’’ he murmured enticingly in Finn’s ear.

Finn shivered, pressing his hand more firmly to Alt’s bronze skin, dragging it upwards, ‘’heck no,’’ Finn said, ‘’but I want a six pack, too. I’m a man, you know?’’

‘’Trust me,’’ Alt’s hand slid down to grasp Finn’s member and the omega arched into his touch, ‘’I’m well aware of that fact.’’

Finn smiled and let his eyes flutter shut. He let himself melt into Alt, marvelling at the skin-to-skin contact, at the insistent brush of his hands. It had been so long and Finn’s body had craved Alt so badly. When they finally got down to it, it was almost too much. Finn’s body had forgotten Alt’s width and length, the intensity of his thrusts, and Finn nearly passed out. But it was worth it. God, it was so worth it. Finn clung to Alt for dear life, trying to keep quiet. He bit Alt’s shoulder multiple times to keep back the moans.

And then the thing both dreaded happened.

Charlie’s high pitched cry cut through Lirim.

Alt made as if to pull out of Finn but the other man grabbed his arm, digging his fingers into his bicep, ‘’just a moment longer,’’ he begged, ‘’I’m nearly there.’’

How could Alt not indulge him? He thrust into him with renewed vigour, deeper than before, and Finn cried out, back arching, and came. Alt kept going for a moment longer, until he, too, came inside Finn with a grunt. Finn was left splayed on the bed, catching his breath, as Alt dressed in a hurry. Charlie’s cries died down and Alt shot out of the bedroom and into Charlie’s.

Alt stopped dead in the doorway, dark eyebrows shooting up.

Chase was standing by the cot, lifting Charlie up and then swooping him down again. Charlie was making little, pleased noises, grinning toothlessly and Chase was grinning back up at him, ‘’whoosh! Uuuuup we go! And now we’re coming down...’’ Chase carefully brought the baby down, close to the cot, ‘’oh no! We’re going to crash!’’ then bam, up again. Charlie was probably reminded of flying on his dad’s back. He waggled his arms in the air uncontrollably, excited, not yet able to control his limbs, ‘’and look, now we’re going to-‘’ Chase turned himself and Charlie and spotted Alt by the doors. He froze, and then smiled sheepishly, righting Charlie in his arms and extending him towards Alt. He knew how protective beasts were over their young, especially when a different beast handled them, ‘’ah, sorry. He was crying, so-‘’

‘’You’re good with him,’’ Alt said calmly, making no move to take Charlie, so Chase tucked him into the crook of his arm.

Chase blushed, troubled, ‘’y-you think?’’

Alt nodded, ‘’when he’s in a state, only Finn, Brín or I can calm him down. Vicky, sometimes,’’ Alt finally came over and took Charlie from Chase, ‘’you thinking about your own?’’

Chase blushed harder, ‘’I...w-we’re too young.’’

‘’You’re nearly twenty. Tommy will be twenty one soon,’’ Alt said pointedly.

Chase rubbed the back of his head, ‘’we’re...trying,’’ kind of. Sometimes Tommy insisted on a condom and the times he didn’t seemed fruitless. Maybe because Tommy wasn’t in the right age gap yet, ‘’a little.’’

Alt nodded, an idea sparking in his head, ‘’hey, would you mind babysitting for us tonight?’’

Chase’s eyes lit up, ‘’really?’’

‘’I want to take Finn to dinner. It’s about time he got out of the house.’’

Chase tried not to look too eager, ‘’sure. I don’t mind.’’

Alt gave him a small smile.

*~*~*  


Brín had just come back from one of the last shopping sprees Jordan was doing for the baby. Another one of the guest rooms had been converted into a bedroom for it. After helping Jordan unload armfuls of diapers, Brín jogged up to his own bedroom to change.

He came into the room and nearly tripped over a suitcase.

Brín looked around, confused. There were four suitcases, fully packed, on the floor. Eric was in a light grey jumper and casual jeans, double-checking his wallet. Brín’s heart sank, ‘’you’re going away again?’’ with the amount of suitcases, it wouldn’t just be an overnight trip to London. He’d be gone...weeks.

But Eric looked up at him with bright eyes and smiled, ‘’ _we_ are.’’

‘’We?’’

Eric went to the bed and picked up a small piece of paper, next to a second one. He came over and passed it to Brín. It was about the size of a train ticket, white with two red stripes on top and bottom that read ‘FIRST CLASS’ in white. The red-head skimmed the writing.

_Gate: 19_

_Gate Closes: 22:32_

_Seat: 27b_

_Class: First Class_

_Departure: Cardiff International Airport, Wales_

_Arrival: Bridgetown Heliport, Barbados_

‘’B-Barbados?’’ Brín stammered, staring at the ticket.

‘’You said you wanted to go somewhere sunny,’’ Eric said casually.

‘’What?’’ Brín stared at him, in a state of shock.

‘’When Alfie was missing, I promised we’d go somewhere when everything calmed down,’’ a small smile graced Eric’s mouth, ‘’I suppose they have calmed down now.’’

‘’Are you serious?’’ Brín stared.

‘’We need to leave now if we’re going to catch our flight.’’

It finally hit Brín. He was going on holiday with Eric. It was probably expensive as fuck. And, most importantly, Eric – workaholic Eric – had just taken out a chunk out of his work timetable for Brín. The red-head turned the scarlet colour of his hair and dropped his eyes to the floor, clutching the ticket tightly. He was embarrassed, his heart was pounding wildly, ‘’I...I’ve never...I don’t...’’ he didn’t know how to say thank you. Just the words wouldn’t cover it.

Eric was suddenly in front of him, a worried expression on his face. He touched Brín’s hand lightly, ‘’you don’t want to go?’’

‘’Course I want to go!’’ Brín blurted, looking up at his bond, ‘’It’s just...I’ve never...had anything like this done for me. I’ve never been anywhere. I just...’’

Eric smiled again, ‘’you’re embarrassed?’’

‘’You’d be, too,’’ Brín grumbled.

‘’Brín?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’I love you,’’ suddenly Eric pulled Brín into his arms, hugging him close, ‘’and you deserve this. So just relax already and let’s get going.’’

Finally, Brín grinned. He pulled away enough to kiss Eric, ‘’okay,’’ he breathed.

*~*~*

Late that night, Brín and Eric were already on their flight. Finn and Alt had gone to a hotel for a good night’s sleep, and possibly more, after their dinner. Jordan and Alfie were upstairs sleeping. But Tommy and Chase were in Charlie’s bedroom, lights off, putting the baby to sleep.

‘’Here...good boy.’’

Tommy watched in awe as Chase cradled Charlie carefully in the crook of his arm, feeding him his milk before bed. Tommy had picked up Charlie once, clumsily and awkwardly, and the  baby had started crying immediately. Tommy had never been good with kids so he’d pretty much let Chase coo and play and tease the child for most of the evening. He even read to Charlie. It was like seeing a different person. Tommy knew very well that Chase could be gentle and sweet and protective and kind, but with Charlie he was downright _paternal_. Tommy knew Chase would make a good father and guilt squeezed his gut. He sat quietly in the corner of the room for most of the evening, trying to come up with a way to tell Chase about the contraceptives.

Because he had to tell him.

‘’Look at you,’’ Chase said in a soft voice, ‘’drinking all your milk. Aren’t you just adorable? Here,’’ Chase put the bottle on the chair by the cot and leaned the baby over his shoulder, patting his back until Charlie gave a tiny little burp. Flames erupted from his mouth, tiny and harmless, and then Charlie was sucking his thumb sleepily. Chase chuckled and gently lowered the baby dragon into his cot, tucking a blanket around him. In moments, Charlie was asleep. Chase smiled down at him, ‘’come look,’’ he whispered to Tommy.

Grudgingly, the dark haired boy got up off the floor and came over. They both gazed down at Charlie’s angelic, pink face as he slept and Tommy had to admit he was one cute fucker. He tried not to flinch when Chase put an arm around his waist. He had to get him out of daddy-mode, and fast. But then Chase whispered, ‘’I wonder what our baby would look like,’’ he rested his head against Tommy’s, ‘’how dark their skin would be. What colour hair they’d have. If it would be a girl or a boy...’’

‘’Guess we won’t know-‘’

‘’Aren’t you curious?’’ Chase asked gently, ‘’what they’d be like?’’

‘’There’s no point guessing,’’ Tommy said tightly, pulling away, ‘’I’m tired.’’

‘’Hey,’’ Chase took his arm gently and pulled him back, putting his hands on his hips, ‘’sorry. I didn’t mean to push.’’

‘’You didn’t,’’ Tommy forced a smile, kissing Chase’s cheek, ‘’I’m just sleepy.’’

But Chase kept his hands firmly on Tommy, not letting him go, ‘’would you...’’ he hesitated, ‘’would you hate it if you were pregnant? Right now?’’

Tommy averted his eyes, ‘’yes,’’ he said quietly.

It was good that he’d looked away because the heartbroken look in Chase’s eyes would have made him crumble, ‘’would you really? I think we’d make good parents.’’

‘’Maybe you would,’’ Tommy stared at the wall-paper pointedly, not daring to look at Chase, ‘’I wouldn’t.’’

‘’I think-‘’

‘’I wouldn’t, Chase,’’ Tommy said bitterly, harshly, ‘’so stop talking about it. We’re not having a kid right now.’’

Tommy wanted to kick Chase when he still didn’t give up, ‘’you’re being really moody lately,’’ he said and the hint of hope in his voice made Tommy hate himself, ‘’maybe you should go to the doctor?’’

‘’There’s no point.’’

‘’Or I could call one and have him come-‘’

‘’I’m not pregnant, Chase,’’ Tommy snapped.

Chase recoiled away from him, ‘’you don’t know that!’’ he raised his voice, defensive, ‘’it could be early stages. We haven’t used protection a couple times and you’re near the ideal age so maybe-‘’

‘’I’m on birth control.’’

Chase froze.

Tommy had been well aware that if Chase kept pushing, the words would just come out. He’d kept it a secret for too long and he’d wanted to say it, to confess. But not like this. Not when Chase was in such a mood, when he wanted a child so badly. He saw Chase’s hopes come crashing down around him. For a moment, there was nothing but an exuding, helpless look in his eyes.

And then it was replaced by a furious fire.

‘’You’re on _what_?’’ Chase snarled, low and dangerous.

Suddenly, Tommy felt like he’d start crying. He felt shaken up. His lip wobbled, his throat felt tight but he repeated, quieter, uneven, ‘’I’m on birth control. I’ve been taking pills.’’

Chase’s hands fisted at his sides, ‘’since when?’’

‘’Since...God, I don’t know Chase. Since after phase one, I guess.’’

‘’And you didn’t tell me.’’

Tommy could feel himself getting defensive. He took a step back, ‘’you can’t be mad at me,’’ he said, shaking his head, ‘’I didn’t know what you would do. What you would try to do and if you’d care about protection. I had to take care of myself first-‘’

Now Chase was seething mad, ‘’you thought I would take you by _force_?’’ he hissed, ‘’what the _fuck_ , Tommy-‘’

Chase swore. It was the first time Tommy had heard him do it, and he knew it was his fault. He’d driven Chase into a corner and all his guilt and anger and fear came surging up in one big wave of protectiveness, ‘’don’t what the fuck me!’’ Tommy yelled, not caring that Charlie was sleeping mere feet away, ‘’you made me sleep on the floor! You attacked me, even though you knew I was no match for you! The others wouldn’t so much as raise a hand against their bonds and you full out broke a table with my body! What the fuck was I meant to think!? You had no qualms about treating me like shit!’’

Chase was red in the face with shame and anger, ‘’that was before! What about now!?’’ Charlie made a little noise from the cot, opening his eyes, ‘’why are you _still_ on it!? Do you still think I could hurt you!?’’

‘’No, I-‘’

Charlie started crying.

‘’Is that really what you think of me!?’’ Chase yelled at Tommy and Tommy flinched, ‘’I know I messed up before but shit, I told you I wouldn’t force you into kids! You know I’d wear a condom whenever you asked so why...why the hell would you...’’

Charlie was screeching now, kicking his feet in the cot.

Tommy’s eyes were glistening with tears, ‘’I didn’t tell you because I was scared you’d react like this!’’

‘’Because you _didn’t tell me_!’’ Chase roared, ‘’I thought we were at that point where we told each other stuff like that! You didn’t _trust_ me enough to just say you didn’t want-‘’

‘’I was scared, Chase!’’

‘’Why are you scared of me!?’’ Chase yelled and his voice cracked with emotion, ‘’why are you afraid that I’ll hurt you when I love you so fucking much!?’’

‘’Cause I love you too and it’s fucking scary!’’

It took them a second to realise what they’d said.

Chase’s argument died in his throat. Tommy’s voice froze. Their argument cut off abruptly and the silence was only disrupted by Charlie’s screeching. Tommy and Chase stared at each other in disbelief from opposite sides of the room.

The doors burst open and Vicky stormed in, ‘’what the hell, are you both deaf-‘’ she froze and took in Chase and Tommy. Both blushing, mouths slack, cheeks red. Tommy’s eyes filled with tears, ‘’oh...’’ she realised that she’d intruded on something important. She hurried to the cot, took out the crying Charlie, and hurried back out, closing the doors behind her.

Charlie’s cries echoed down the hall and then stopped.

The room fell silent.

For a long while, it remained so.

Chase spoke first, his voice so quiet Tommy barely heard it, ‘’do you really?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Love me?’’

‘’You didn’t know?’’

‘’You never told me,’’ Chase whispered.

‘’You never told me, either,’’ Tommy countered in an equally quiet voice. The fight had drained him. He wanted to fall into Chase’s arms but his bond’s confession had rooted him to the spot, ‘’I never...thought about it.’’

‘’I don’t know why I didn’t tell you,’’ Chase murmured.

Tommy blinked back tears, ‘’I’m sorry, Chase.’’

‘’I love you,’’ Chase just said, softly.

Tommy sniffed, ‘’I love you, too.’’

And then Chase was there, arms wrapped around Tommy, holding him close. And Chase was kissing him, anywhere he could reach, mouth gentle and slow on Tommy’s temple, cheek, nose, eyelids, jaw, chin, neck... ‘’I love you,’’ he kept murmuring, ‘’I love you so much.’’

Tommy finally got a hold of his tears. He cupped Chase’s face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth, ‘’I love you more,’’ he whispered and a small, wonder-filled smile tugged on his lips.

‘’I love you to infinity,’’ Chase countered with his own breathless grin. They leaned their foreheads together.

‘’I love you plus-one anything you say,’’ Tommy murmured, kissing Chase gently.

‘’Same,’’ Chase mumbled against his lips before slotting them together properly. They kissed and kissed in the dark nursery, repeating those three words to each other like a quiet, personal prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you want the last two chappies of Lirim, the next couple of Bay Street, lots of fanart and original stories & stuff, I'd super appreciate it if you supported me on my you-know-what xD 
> 
> You can find my page on my facebook or you can drop your email in the comments and I'll send it to you directly xx
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/


	43. Nathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey kidsss~   
> Sorry for the delay! I hope y'all enjoy the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER ARGHHHH!!!! 
> 
> Also, merry christmas/happy holidays!!!! <3

A month later, Charlie had gone from a pink, wrinkly gremlin to a smooth-cheeked, adorable chub of a baby. His skin was a gentle bronze and his hair was darkening rapidly from bright blond to a gold-brown. His eyes were the same colour as Alt’s. The new parents couldn’t get enough of their precious baby and for that first month Lirim got visitor after visitor, coming to pay respects to the future head of the beast community. Now, when March rolled around, things had finally calmed down. Well, as much as they could with a newborn around.

That fated evening, Charlie’s screeches picked up earlier than usual.

Alt assured Finn he’d get it and padded off to Charlie’s nursery. Finn buried his face into Alt’s warm pillow and tried to fall asleep, but the cries cut across Lirim like an air-raid siren. After five minutes Finn frowned and got out of bed. Usually Alt was pretty good at calming down Charlie, but it sounded like he was having problems. Indeed, when Finn walked into Charlie’s bedroom, the baby was screaming his throat out while Alt, with a mildly panicked expression, was rubbing his back, ‘’I think he might have a tummy ache,’’ Alt said when he saw Finn enter.

‘’Here, let take him outside,’’ Finn took Charlie out of Alt’s hands.

‘’Outside?’’ Alt blinked.

Finn shrugged lightly, kissing Charlie’s dark gold hair, ‘’yeah. Remember, when I couldn’t sleep we went outside,’’ Finn patted Charlie’s back, ‘’maybe it will help calm Charlie down.’’

Alt nodded and they hurried though the dark Lirim. Even though no lights were on the new parents guessed most inhabitants were awake. Humans wouldn’t have been able to sleep through Charlie’s screeching – beasts, with their enhanced hearing, would have it even worse. It was March but it was still pretty chilly, though Charlie seemed to calm down a little out in the fresh air. Or maybe his throat was just feeling raw. Finn hadn’t really had the chance to shift much since giving birth. At first it was so he would heal properly and later he was just too preoccupied with Charlie and helping Alt out with beast politics. Now, Finn eagerly passed Charlie back to Alt and stripped off his clothes, letting them drop around his ankles. Alt had a moment to admire Finn’s snow-white skin under the moonlight before he shifted and curled up on the grass of the field right in front of Lirim, as if he was guarding the house.

Alt tucked Charlie in-between Finn’s paws and then stripped and shifted himself. He lay down heavily on the ground next to Finn, flicking his massive tail over Finn and bringing his muzzle close to his son. He blew hot air out of his nostrils and Charlie finally stopped crying. His dark, wet eyes went wide and then he reached out with chubby hands, grabbing a hold of one of Alt’s nostrils. When Alt huffed, surprised, Charlie finally laughed. And then there was a ripping sound and where Charlie had been now rolled a chubby dragon. Charlie shifted often and randomly, unable to control his shifts, but he clearly preferred his dragon form, so much more mobile than his human body with which he couldn’t even crawl yet. Too excited to sleep, Charlie flapped his still too-small wings desperately, managing to get a couple inches off the ground. Alt chuckled and the ground rumbled. Finn smiled, revealing rows of sharp teeth, and twined his white tail round Alt’s. Everything was so peaceful; just as it should be.

Until a light flickered on in Lirim.

And then all of them snapped on as a scream tore through the air.

*~*~*

Brín had never been in a penthouse; even after a month of living in one, the view still astounded Brín. He woke up early, on top of Eric. They were both naked, the white covers haphazard and messy from their nightly activities. Early summer light spilled through the window, rousing Brín. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and peered down at Eric with a smile. The older beast was still in deep sleep, his wheat-coloured hair unbound across his pillow, chest rising and falling. Brín leaned over him, kissed his forehead and slipped out of bed. He found Eric discarded t-shirt and tugged it on, walking out of their large bedroom to the kitchen. He put the kettle on and made himself a coffee. Cup in hand, he walked into the living-room, his favourite place in the whole penthouse. The panelled window in front of the couch looked out onto the first-storey view of a white-sand beach and crystal blue sea. This part of the beach was largely secluded by the lush greenery behind the house so it was mostly empty during the day. Brín admired the view, drinking his coffee.

Next month would mask a full year since Brín and the boys had been dragged to Lirim. That year had been the most eventful, turmoil-filled year of Brín’s life and that was saying something for a homeless runaway travelling from city to city. But, at the start of it, Brín would have never thought that twelve months later he’d be in the Bahamas, drinking expensive coffee and staring out onto a gorgeous beach with his lover – one he loved, one he _wanted_ – sleeping in the next room. Brín blew on his coffee and took a sip, staring out at the beach in quiet awe. So much had changed and for most of the year, Brín never thought he’d be happy.

But he was.

Brín jumped, nearly spilling coffee on his wrist, when hands snaked around his waist and he was pressed against a warm, firm body, ‘’what are you thinking about?’’ Eric murmured, kissing his neck. He sounded sleepy and his body was warm from sleep.

Brín smiled, tilting his head back to look at Eric upside-down, ‘’the meaning of life,’’ he said, mock-seriously.

Eric raised his eyebrows, ‘’oh?’’ he teased, ‘’and did you come to an answer?’’

‘’The meaning of life,’’ Brín said, raising his cup, ‘’is coffee!’’ Eric chuckled and kissed the top of his head as Brín drank the liquid, ‘’I was just going to put breakfast on.’’

‘’Let’s eat out today,’’ Eric rested his cheek atop Brín’s head and admired the beach stretching out from the penthouse, ‘’at that nice breakfast place by the plaza?’’

‘’Ooh, they do have great cake,’’ Brín remembered.

‘’You’re going to have cake for breakfast?’’

Brín turned to face his bond and grinned, ‘’you bet,’’ he leaned his head up and kissed Eric, slow and long. When he pulled back, his voice was teasing, ‘’are you stressed yet?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’No?’’ Brín brushed his lips lightly against Eric’s, ‘’not even when you imagine all that work piling up on your desk?’’

‘’Mmmh, stop, you’re turning me on,’’ Eric grinned and Brín burst out laughing. Eric caught his mouth with his, kissing away his giggles. When he pulled back, he looked uncertain, ‘’do you want to go back?’’

‘’No,’’ Brín grabbed Eric’s hips and yanked him forward, pressing them together, ‘’if it was up to me, I’d stay right here with only you.’’

Eric raised an eyebrow, trying to keep the mood light, but Brín didn’t miss the light blush at his cheekbones or the pleased gleam in his eyes, ‘’forever?’’

‘’Nah,’’ Brín grinned, ‘’just till I got bored,’’ he joked and kissed Eric again before grabbing his hand, ‘’let’s get dressed and have that breakfast.’’

They spent their day lazily, like most days. They had satisfied their curiosity and thirst for sigh-seeing in the first two weeks, their desire for thrills in the week after that through scuba-diving and jet-skiing. Sometimes they went out on longer trips to the mainland of Barbados but mostly they enjoyed each other’s company. That day, they went to breakfast, then for a walk at the beach. They drank champagne on a yacht, had dinner at their favourite seafood place and made plans with a couple of friends they’d met in the course of the month to meet up at the beach bar in the evening. Around three in the afternoon they returned home, though, and Eric found himself being shoved onto the bed.

Brín was quickly flipped onto his back, Eric sliding between his legs and attacking his neck with ravenous kisses. Brín still marvelled at the two sides of Eric – when he was being affectionate Eric was sweet, gentle and soft, often shy and uncertain with many things, still not completely accustomed to being _with_ someone. And then, in bed, Eric was a _beast_. He was deliciously rough, his thrusts hard and fast, mouth never satisfied, hands roaming. Brín never pointed it out to his bond. If Eric knew that sometimes his touches were borderline painful, he’d definitely stop, but Brín lived for them as much as Eric’s gentle touches.

Eric came once; Brín twice. He was a pile of goo on the sheets by the time Eric kissed his sweaty forehead, ‘’we were meant to get ready to go out,’’ he mumbled, pulling Brín against his side.

And then, suddenly, both their phones started ringing frantically.

*~*~*

Tommy woke up to find Chase staring at him.

He wasn’t drawing him. He was just lying on his side, eyes flicking over Tommy’s features, his dark hair, the slope of his shoulders. Tommy closed his eyes, ‘’weirdo,’’ he grumbled sleepily.

‘’I couldn’t sleep,’’ Chase said. Charlie, the real fire-cracker of the house, had woken up and cried and Tommy had slept straight through it. Now Charlie was quiet.

‘’Great,’’ Tommy sidled closer to him, settling down, ‘’I could. Still can.’’

‘’Tommy,’’ Chase poked his cheek, trying to get him to wake up, ‘’say it again.’’

‘’Say what?’’ Tommy grumbled.

‘’You know what?’’

Tommy groaned, not opening his eyes, ‘’you ask me this so much...aren’t you bored of it?’’

‘’Nope,’’ Chase wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist, ‘’I like hearing it.’’

Tommy finally opened his eyes, knowing Chase wouldn’t let him sleep. He sighed and then, slowly, seriously, said, ‘’I love you.’’ Chase beamed at him in the dark, ‘’well? Say it back,’’ Tommy demanded, pouting.

 ‘’I love you, too.’’

‘’Yay. Can I sleep, now?’’

‘’No,’’ Chase smiled softly, leaning closer to kiss Tommy gently, ‘’say it again.’’

He expected Tommy to fight and tease and pretend he didn’t want to but Tommy nudged closer, ‘’I love you, Chase Fredriksen.’’

‘’I love you, Tommy Gatlin,’’ Chase replied with a giddy grin. Tommy smiled back at him but after a moment, Chase’s smile faded, ‘’Tommy...are you still...taking those pills?’’

‘’No,’’ Tommy promised. It didn’t matter. Every time they did it, they used a condom. He gave Chase a quick kiss.

Chase reached out and traced his finger over Tommy’s cheek thoughtfully, ‘’when...do you think you’ll want to have kids?’’

Tommy wanted to be off-handed about the topic but he knew how much a child would mean for his bond, ‘’I don’t know, Chase. I honestly don’t.’’

‘’Will you ever want to?’’ Chase asked with a small wince, like he knew he shouldn’t ask but couldn’t stop himself.

‘’Maybe.’’

‘’You know...’’ Chase licked his lips nervously, ‘’there’s never been a beast after thirty who got pregnant.’’

‘’Hey,’’ Tommy cupped his face, ‘’we’re not thirty. That’s in ten years. A long time.’’

Chase shrugged, looking away, ‘’you’re twenty one. Next year you’ll be twenty two...that’s, like, the ideal time. Do you think...?’’

‘’No,’’ Tommy whispered, and it broke his heart to say it to Chase, ‘’I don’t want kids in the next few years. But that doesn’t matter. Alfie is twenty three now and he’s pregnant.’’

Chase’s eyes lit up and Tommy nearly kicked himself, ‘’then when you’re twenty three-‘’

‘’I can’t promise it, Chase,’’ Tommy said quickly, ‘’I can’t even confidently say maybe...it...it just all seems so soon...’’ Tommy sighed, rubbing his face, ‘’we’re just kids, Chase,’’ he said weakly.

Chase gathered Tommy to his chest, ‘’I know. I know, I’m sorry,’’ he whispered, ‘’I know I shouldn’t bring it up. It’s just...’’

‘’I know,’’ Finn had a kid; Alfie would soon have one, too. It must have been maddening for Chase, ‘’here, there is something I can promise,’’ Tommy pulled back, ‘’if by thirty I realise that I don’t want to alter my body like that, that I don’t want to give birth to a kid or anything like that... then we’ll adopt.’’

Chase’s eyebrows shot up, ‘’adopt?’’

Tommy nodded, ‘’yeah. There’s plenty of human kids who need adoption; a bunch of beast kids, too,’’ Tommy gave a small smile and gave Chase a little kiss, ‘’you’ll be a dad, Chase, whether next year or in ten years or in twenty. I can’t tell you when or how. But you will be, okay?’’ he pressed their foreheads together, ‘’is that good enough?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Chase breathed, wrapping his arms around Tommy tightly, ‘’yes.’’

Tommy smiled and tilted his head, ready to kiss Chase...

And then someone screamed and Chase lunged for the lamp; lights flickered on and all was chaos...

*~*~*

Alfie was screaming his head off.

‘’Jesus, Alfie, stop being dramatic!’’ Finn said, torn between calming down Alfie or quieting Charlie, who was roaring almost as loudly as Alfie in Finn’s arms.

‘’I’m not being dramatic!’’ Alfie screamed, curls plastered to his forehead, ‘’get it out of me!’’

‘’Shhh, baby, shhh...’’ Jordan was panicking, trying to brush back Alfie’s hair.

‘’Jordan, I will _snap_ your hand off!’’ Alfie screeched and Jordan pulled back his hand from Alfie’s forehead, only to grab his hand.

‘’Is the ambulance on its way?’’ Jordan asked in a panicked, desperate voice.

Tommy nodded, ‘’you need to calm down, too-‘’

‘’I can’t calm down! I’m about to be a dad!’’

Alt finished prattling off the news of Alfie going into labour on the phone to Brín; Chase, who had called Eric at the same time, finished, too. Alfie snatched his hand out of Jordan’s, his contractions making him snappish, ‘’stop touching me!’’ something between a sob and a pained moan broke through Alfie’s lips, ‘’god, why can’t Brín be here?’’

‘’Because he’s in Barbados,’’ Alt said, the only calm person in the whole array, ‘’the ambulance is nearly here.’’

‘’Shouldn’t we drive him?’’ Vicky came rushing in with a glass of water.

‘’No. The doctor said that he’s on schedule so they’ll manage to get him to the hospital,’’ Alt said.

‘’Here, Alfie, drink,’’ Jordan took the glass from Vicky and pressed it to Alfie’s lips. Alfie glared daggers at his bond over the rim but drank. Jordan handed Vicky back the glass, ‘’u-um, we need Alfie’s hospital bag-‘’

‘’Already in the car,’’ Alt assured.

‘’M-maybe a warm compress?’’

‘’FUCK YOUR COMPRESS!’’ Alfie howled, clutching his stomach, ‘’fuckkkk, someone get this thing out or I swear to God, I’ll do it myself!’’

‘’Damn, he’s vicious,’’ Finn said, stunned, patting Charlie’s back.

‘’Jordan, distract him!’’ Tommy said quickly.

‘’R-Right, um...’’ Jordan sat on the floor by the couch Alfie lay on in the lounge, ‘’we have Nathan for a boy. What if it’s a girl? What shall we call her then?’’

‘’Cunt!’’ Alfie yelled, ‘’cause that’s what it is! Fuck, why does it hurt so much!?’’

‘’Alfie-‘’

‘’Shut up, Jordan! Just shut up!’’ Alfie wailed.

‘’What do you want me to do then!?’’ Jordan was on the edge of a breakdown, his instincts going wild at seeing his bond in pain.

‘’Just...fuck, just...’’ suddenly Alfie’s anger seemed to disappear. He reached out towards Jordan, ‘’just...’’

Jordan grabbed his hand and pulled himself up so he could kiss Alfie’s forehead, clutching his hand, ‘’its okay, Alfie. Honestly, you’ll be okay.’’

Alfie started crying, ‘’it hurt so much...’’ he wept and Jordan remembered that he was barely more than a kid.

‘’I know,’’ but he didn’t, not really, and there was nothing he could say to make Alfie better, ‘’I’m here, though. I won’t go anywhere.’’

Jordan pressed his forehead to Alfie and Alfie opened his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks, ‘’I’m scared.’’

‘’It’ll be fine,’’ Jordan said reassuringly, ‘’tell him, Finn.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Finn gave Alfie a shaky smile. He hated seeing his friend in pieces. He hugged Charlie tight, ‘’honestly, you won’t feel a thing. I don’t even remember most of it, once they gave me the painkillers.’’

Alfie nodded uncertainly, biting his lip. Another convulsion came and he whimpered.

The distant sound of the ambulance cut through the air and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

*~*~*

‘’Hi!’’ Finn waved at Brín and Eric on the screen of his phone, ‘’wow, Eric, are you in a Hawaiian shirt?’’

Brín was shirtless, lying on white sheets on what looked like an outdoor swing for two, a gorgeous blue sea and palm trees stretching out behind them. Eric was draped over his back in an open Hawaiian shirt, hair unbound, holding the phone through which they were face-timing Finn, ‘’ _Barbados does weird things to you_ ,’’ Eric said.

‘’ _Well? Get on with it,_ ’’ Brín said eagerly, ‘’ _show us the kid!_ ’’

Finn grinned, bringing the phone over to the bed, where Alfie was, cradling his baby, whom he’d given birth to a couple hours prior, in his arms. Jordan sat at his side, one hand supporting the baby, the other stroking Alfie’s hair. His eyes were still wet from the tears he’d burst into the moment he saw his son. Finn tilted the phone to show the baby and Alfie, looking tired but happy, pulled back the blankets to reveal his tiny, wrinkled, pink face and a clump of black hair. None of the beasts had ever seen Alfie look so happy. Brín and Eric cooed over the baby for a good ten minutes until the others told them to enjoy their vacation and hung up.

The nurse, a human-turned-beast, came in eventually, telling everyone but the parents to leave. The beasts grudgingly did so.

Left alone, Jordan grinned down at his baby, ‘’he’s beautiful,’’ he stroked his cheek with one finger, afraid of hurting him, ‘’our baby. Nathan.’’

Alfie leaned his head on Jordan’s shoulder, ‘’do you think he’ll be best friends with Charlie?’’ Charlie loved screaming his head off. Alfie was quietly asleep.

‘’I bet,’’ Jordan hesitated, ‘’do you wish your parents were here?’’

Alfie didn’t miss a beat, ‘’no,’’ he tilted his head up, and smiled, ‘’they don’t deserve to see Nathan,’’ they went back to quietly admiring their son for a while,‘’when will we know?’’ Alfie wondered out loud, ‘’what he is? Alpha, beta, omega, sigma...?’’

‘’By the time he’s one,’’ Jordan said, ‘’but let’s not worry about that now,’’ he kissed Alfie’s temple and Alfie beamed up at him. He looked like he could sleep for a hundred years. He also looked like he’d never be unhappy ever again, ‘’I just want to spend some time with my family.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Lirim is coming to an end. I'm not sure if/when there will be a sequel, but if you want a little bit more of these boys, I'll be writing a 5-years-later christmas special and posting it on christmas day on my p-you-know-what.   
> If you want the link to my page, check out my facebook or drop your email in the comments! ^_^
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/


	44. End

One Year Later 

The august sun sat high above the Beacon, spilling hot, bright light over the valley. The grass was rather burned, short and yellow, and Finn, sitting on the patio, found himself longing for the lush greenness of spring. Even the plants in Alt’s attic garden were succumbing to the heat and it was difficult to fly in such a weather. Finn wished the heat-waves would go away. He looked enviously at Alfie, Jordan and Nathan in the pool set into the patio and patted his slightly bulging stomach. He was pregnant again, not because he felt the societal pressure but because Alt, apparently, had magical sperm, and he couldn’t go in the pool for fear the chlorine would hurt the baby. So he sat on one of the couches, feeling like he’d pop like popcorn at any moment.

Alt came to sit by him, setting an iced orange juice on the low table with the fake fireplace, holding Charlie, whom he just finished changing, with his other hand. He had decided that since Finn couldn’t swim, neither would he, and so he sat by his husband. Finn gave him a smile and picked Charlie up, setting him in his lap. The boy was now one year old, with bronze, heavily freckled skin and gold-brown hair. His facial features resembled Alt’s. Charlie looked agitated. He was naked but the heat was getting to him same as to everyone else. He made small noises of distress, ‘’I know you’re hot, sweetie,’’ Finn said, stroking his back, ‘’maybe we could give him an outdoor bath?’’ Finn asked Alt, ‘’in his bath-tub?’’

Alt nodded and got up to fetch it. Finn smiled at Charlie, bouncing him on his lap, trying to get him to cheer up. Finn wasn’t an overprotective parent, not like Alt or Jordan or Alfie. He was pretty chill; every time Charlie tripped and fell, Finn made sure he didn’t cry for too long, telling him it wasn’t a big deal. He wanted Charlie to grow up strong. The baby beast was already becoming largely independent. Even now he crawled off Finn’s lap to the edge of the couch and, grabbing the armrest with his chubby hands, heaved himself up, balancing precariously. He could walk now, albeit clumsily, and Finn knew that he wouldn’t last long on the squishy surface of the couch, ‘’Charlie, don’t-‘’

Charlie took one step forward, wobbled and toppled. Finn automatically reached out to catch him and in a split second, Charlie shifted. A bubble of a dragon fell into Finn’s arms but in his panic at falling, dragon-Charlie opened his jaws to wail. A stream of fire gushed from Charlie’s throat and Finn cried out when it hit his arm. But he didn’t release Charlie, who shifted back and stared at the bubbling wound on Finn’s arm with wide eyes. And then he burst into tears, ‘’mama...’’ he cried unevenly, ‘’mama...’’

It had been his first word a couple weeks back and no matter how much time Finn spent telling Charlie to call him ‘dada’, like he did Alt, it didn’t work. He figured it was one of Vicky’s practical jokes – teaching Charlie the word when she babysat. Water sloshed as Jordan hurried out of the pool to help Finn. Alt appeared in the doorway and the tub fell out of his hands, water splashing everywhere as he ran for Finn, ‘’it’s okay,’’ Finn said before the men could reach him. He let his hurt arm hang limply, hugging his son to him with the other, ‘’its okay, Charlie. It was an accident.’’

Jordan changed direction, running for Lirim to fetch the first aid kit. Alfie, still in the pool, stared at the wound, horrified, holding Nathan to him. Alt picked Charlie up from Finn’s arms. The one year old clung to the hem of Alt’s t-shirt, bawling his eyes out. He was red in the face with snot coming out of his teeny-tiny nose. He looked nothing like the alpha he’d presented as on last month’s check-up at the clinic, ‘’does he need an ambulance?’’ Jordan asked worriedly.

‘’No, its fine,’’ Finn gave Jordan a reassuring smile, trying not to wince at the pain in his arm as Alt pulled him up, ‘’nothing a bandage can’t fix.’’

Jordan nodded uncertainly and Alt pulled Finn into Lirim, which was slightly less hot than the outside. They went to the kitchen where Finn sat by the table and Alt set Charlie down. The baby crawled over the surface towards Finn, desperately moving his chubby hands. Alt pulled up a chair, put the open first aid kit on the table and placed Finn’s hurt arm in his lap, wound-up. With silent concentration, Alt started taking care of the wound. Charlie made a small noise of distress on the table and Finn extended his unhurt arm out to him, ‘’come here, sweetheart.’’

He scooped Charlie up and kissed his feathery hair, ‘’mama,’’ Charlie mumbled, dark eyes glassy with tears.

‘’Yeah, I’m here, baby,’’ Finn assured, trying to keep his face straight even as Alt bandaged his aching arm.

‘’There,’’ Alt pressed a gentle kiss to Finn’s arm, ‘’it should heal in a couple of hours,’’ Finn only had the chance to witness the enhanced beast healing after his c-section. Now would be his second opportunity.

‘’I didn’t think fire would hurt a dragon,’’ he mused, ‘’though I suppose I’m no Daenerys Targaryen.’’

Alt gave him a small smile that quickly disappeared, ‘’are you okay, love?’’

‘’Course,’’ Finn gave him a determined grin, despite the pain, ‘’things like this happen, and we’ll just figure them out along the way.’’

Alt’s smile returned and he reached out to cup Finn’s cheek, ‘’that we will,’’ he turned his attention to his still-teary son and stroked his back, ‘’want to go for a fly, Charlie?’’

Charlie’s tears disappeared in favour of excitement and in the next moment Finn had a chubby dragon floating a couple inches above his legs.

*~*~*

Nathan was a couple months younger than Charlie but much smaller. He had Alfie’s curly brown hair and Jordan’s light blue eyes. He slept in the room next to Jordan’s and Alfie’s, in his cot. Sometimes he found his way to Charlie’s cot in bear-form and the parents discovered them snuggled together in the morning. The attic garden, which had been used primarily by Finn, Alt, Charlie and occasionally Tommy now became Nathan’s, too – he and Charlie could spend hours playing amongst the flowers.

But most often, at night, Nathan got into his parents’ bed.

After Nathan learned how to crawl Alfie had started leaving the door that Jordan had set in the wall, connecting both rooms, ajar. Nathan had tried to get through for a couple nights and each time, finding the doors closed, he’d started crying hysterically. The doors were only closed when certain night-time activities ensured.

Alfie woke up to the sound of scratching on the side of the bed and blinked himself awake. Jordan was asleep, snoring lightly. They’d had a hard day at work. Alfie had learned in the previous year about Jordan’s job. Today he had gone on an inspection of the closest bike shops while Jordan wrestled with a piece of garbage he’d picked up from a junkyard, claiming it would be a real beauty when fixed. Finn helped out, too – he was their consultant as he knew as much about bikes and Jordan, but he was busy, between being pregnant, taking care of Charlie and going through paperwork with Alt. Either way, Alfie wasn’t surprised his boyfriend slept through the scratching.

Alfie was well accustomed to it. He knew Nathan was at the foot of the bed but Alfie didn’t get up – he coddled and doted on Nathan a lot already. He was too overprotective, he knew as much – Jordan called him mama-bear for it – so he figured he’d let Nathan find his own way onto the bed. Sure enough a moment later a bear cub appeared over the top of the bed, holding onto the framed with his paws. Then Nathan fell onto the bed in a ball of brown fuzz and, unbothered, made his way over to Alfie, who opened his arms welcomingly. The bear cup curled between then, making a little happy noise. Alfie had always been big on teddy-bears and the fact that his son could technically change into one made his heart melt.

‘’Couldn’t sleep?’’ Alfie guessed softly, scratching Nathan behind his ears. While Charlie changed into a dragon sporadically, Nathan had already learned to control his shift and preferred his bear form, mostly because it was more mobile than his human form.

‘’What’s up?’’ Jordan asked sleepily.

‘’We have a visitor,’’ Alfie smiled.

Nathan wiggled his way from under Alfie’s arms and pounced on his other dad, paws tangled up in his black hair. Jordan half-winced half-smiled without opening his eyes, ‘’Jesus, Nate, you want to play at the strangest times,’’ but he indulged his son. Seeing Alfie’s grown, human boyfriend wrestle with their bear-cub son was both hilarious and endearing. A moment later there was a ripping noise and the bed suddenly seemed much smaller as it was taken up by a massive grizzly bear, lying in shreds of clothing.

‘’There go your PJs,’’ Alfie sighed. He stripped his off while Nathan and Jordan tossed around on the bed, play-wrestling. Jordan got a hold of Nathan with all four hands and tossed him into the air, catching him a few times. Nathan made a strange noise that Alfie knew by now was his bear-laugh.

A moment later Alfie shifted and joined the fray.

The whole family rolled round the bed for a bit. Then Jordan put his heavy paw atop Nathan, pinning him to the mattress. Nathan wiggled his feet and growled a couple times, unhappy, but eventually settled down. Alfie nudged Nathan up onto Jordan’s back, where he curled into a ball and fell asleep. Alfie settled down too. Neither him nor Jordan bothered to shift back. Jordan admired Alfie’s cinnamon-bear form for a while.

Then the whole family fell asleep.

*~*~*

Tommy parked the car by the university building in the cool September morning.

Over the last year he’d gotten his licence to get to various jobs – he’d taken lessons with Brín and was surprised when Chase bought him a car as a congratulations present. Now it was Chase who sat in the passenger seat, ‘’are you sure this is a good idea?’’ Chase asked uncertainly.

‘’I finished uni,’’ Tommy killed the engine, ‘’you have to, too.’’

Chase sighed and turned to look at his bond, ‘’will you be okay?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Tommy assured. When Chase just stared at him intently, he couldn’t help but smile. He amended, ‘’I’ve got the wedding photographer job on Saturday and then I’m doing the high school prom. Next week is that kid’s communion pics and some girl’s model portfolio. I’ll be plenty busy,’’ his smile softened, ‘’and I’ll call you every night.’’

To his surprise, Chase smirked, ‘’you can call me once a week,’’ he said, recalling the terms on which he could communicate with Tommy when he’d been at university, ‘’maybe twice, if I’m gracious.’’

Tommy rolled his eyes with a grin, ‘’bullshit, you’ll be crying if you don’t hear my voice for more than twenty four hours.’’

‘’Liar,’’ Chase said, even though both knew he’d get upset. His smile faded, ‘’I’ll miss you,’’ he murmured.

‘’I’ll visit,’’ Tommy assured, ‘’you can’t stay cooped up in your art room forever. Your creative drive will burn out.’’

‘’True,’’ Chase groaned, ‘’but its two years.’’

Tommy sighed, ‘’yeah,’’ he murmured, ‘’I know,’’ he didn’t want to be away from Chase but his bond deserved the same opportunities as Tommy. They couldn’t hold each other back. They couldn’t parent each other – that had been their agreement, a year and a half back.

Chase reached out and took his hand, ‘’now you’ll be the one doing the driving to spy on me.’’

Tommy snorted, ‘’as if I would,’’ he said, ‘’you’re not that interesting.’’

‘’Liar,’’ Chase said again, squeezing his hand.

Tommy smiled and leaned across to kiss his bond, ‘’I love you,’’ he whispered.

‘’I love you, too,’’ Chase assured, nipping his lips, ‘’so much.’’

They kissed again and kept kissing. At certain points Tommy wondered if Chase would pounce on him and they’d end up having some PDA car sex. At others he didn’t think at all, mind going blank under the touch of Chase’s tongue in his mouth and his hands in his hair. Eventually, it was Chase who pulled back, kissing the tip of Tommy’s nose, ‘’I’ve got to go get unpacked.’’

Tommy nodded, ‘’go get ‘em, tiger,’’ he paused, ‘’or leopard, whichever.’’

Chase gave him a last grin that took Tommy’s breath away and slipped out of the car. As Tommy watched him go, a suitcase in each hand, and disappear into the accommodation building, opposite the one where Tommy had been bit, he felt his heart shrivel painfully. Who knew – maybe Tommy would develop stalker habits after-all.

*~*~*

Brín was naked under Eric and the beast wanted nothing more than to stay above him. He was vaguely aware of the case he was supposed to be present at, starting in a couple of hours, but he just couldn’t pull himself out of bed. He hovered above Brín, kissing him over and over. Sunlight spilled from the window. Brín looked delicious, still naked and dishevelled from the activities of the previous night. His hands were tucked against Eric’s cheeks, thumb tracing the outline of his jaw, ‘’mmmmh...stay,’’ Brín murmured when Eric pulled away.

‘’Have to go to work,’’ Eric said, even as he nuzzled his lips against Brín’s jaw, ‘’I’ll be back in the afternoon,’’ Brín grumbled something and Eric laughed, kissing his forehead, ‘’just sleep for a while longer, since you can.’’

Brín tilted his head back on the pillows and Eric pressed a final kiss to his lips. Brín rolled onto his side and watched as Eric got dressed. Then he received another kiss from his bond and then Eric was out of the doors, chased by Brín’s sleepy, ‘’good luck.’’

When Eric was gone, Brín reached into the bedside table and pulled out a pregnancy test. He sighed softly, rapping it against his pillow. He’d taken dozens of those over the last year. It was like an addiction. At first he had been excited and nervous. Now he just went into the bathroom with a crippling sense of defeat. And yet he couldn’t stop checking compulsively. He’d never had paternal instincts, not even with Cam – he supposed it might have been to do with him living on the street. When he’d come to Lirim the idea of bearing a child had disgusted him. But he loved Eric and now he wanted nothing more.

‘’I should just get a job,’’ he grumbled to himself, trailing into the bathroom.

He peed on the test, sat on the edge of the bath-tub and waited. He wished to see those two lines but he knew there was a bigger chance of him being HIV positive than the test showing a double line. After a while, he finally looked at the test. He used to take a deep breath, count to ten, brace himself...now he just looked.

One line.

He sighed, tossed the test into the bin and left the room.

*~*~*  


‘’Jesus, finally!’’

In December, Chase finally came home for a longer visit. Christmas was a week away and of course the whole house was dripping with decoration, applied by Eric and his Christmatorship. The whole pack was gathered in the lounge, opposite the TV, for movie night. Vicky was perched on the armchair, with Charlie in her lap. She has his chubby hands round her pointing fingers and she was bouncing him on her knees, singing a nursery rhyme. Charlie looked delighted. Jordan and Alfie were curled in one corner of the couch, Nathan in the crook of the alpha’s arm as he gave him his bottle. Alt and Finn occupied the other side of the couch. Finn was propped up on a massive pillow, his legs thrown over Alt’s lap. Alt was massaging his calves. Brín was on the floor while Eric dragged over another armchair, picking the movie on Netflix. They started doing movie-nights once a month when work got more stressful for everyone, to spend some time around their pack and relax.

‘’Sorry we’re late,’’ Tommy said sheepishly. His hair was sprinkled with snow, as was Chase’s. The uni student went round to greet everyone and then dumped his backpack in the corner of the lounge unceremoniously. Eric set down the armchair by the couch and sat down. Brín scanned the list of Christmas movies again, settled on home alone (to various cheers and groans) and dropped the remote control in Finn’s lap, coming to sit down on Eric’s. Eric wrapped his arms around Brín’s middle and tucked his chin atop Brín’s shoulder. Chase and Tommy settled on the floor with their backs against the couch, between Alt’s and Alfie’s legs. Chase put an arm around Tommy’s shoulders and Tommy snuggled into his side, wrapping an arm around his middle.

‘’Nana!’’ Brín roared, ‘’the movie is starting!’’

Nana came from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn which she passed to Vicky, ‘’here you go, babe,’’ Vicky grinned at her.

‘’Where’s _my_ popcorn?’’ Jordan mock-gasped, shifting Nathan in his arms. His son was looking like he’d be falling asleep soon.

‘’I’m not _your_ girlfriend,’’ Nana said pointedly, hand on hip, and came to sit next to Vicky in the armchair. It was a large chair but it was still impossible for two people to sit in it next to each other. And yet Nana and Vicky managed to do it every time, by twisting their legs together and throwing limbs over body parts and doing a complicated dance that, in the end, resulted in a comfortable position that none of the boys could comprehend. Brín called it their ‘lesbian power’.

The beasts of Lirim relaxed gradually as the movie went on, letting their muscles loosen and minds let go of work related issues. Their instincts soaked in the safety and security that came with being around their pack. Pretty soon everyone was in a sleepy, happy mood.

Except for Brín.

He sat perched on Eric’s lap, heart thundering throughout the whole movie. He had his hands tucked into the pockets of his hoodie, where he fingered the pregnancy test over and over again, to convince himself that it was real. That it wasn’t going away – and neither was the life brewing in his stomach. He’d waited so long to find the right moment to break the news to everyone and today...well, today was as good as any day.

As the movie came to an end, Eric kissed his shoulder, ‘’are you okay?’’ he murmured, ‘’your heart beat is irregular and you’re all tense.’’

‘’I...I just...’’ Brín licked his lips nervously. The credits started rolling. Brín glanced over his shoulder at Eric, gave him a reassuring smile and stood, ‘’I have something to tell you all.’’

~ _fin_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo we finally finished Lirim - and just in time for 2019!!! 
> 
> This has been a wild ride. I want to thank each and every one of you for making this my most sucessful story. I've recieved so much support, love and encouragement from your guys - enough to last me a life time! I can't thank you enough. You're amazing. 
> 
> So I know a lot of you are really attached to Lirim and a sequel is a possibility, but not a near one. Thus, if you're not really ready to let Lirim go, here's a couple options. 
> 
> You can check out the Lirim 5-years-later Christmas special story on my p-you-know-what! There's also my recent art of the omega boys on there. Get the link through the facebook page below or, if you don't have facebook, drop your email in the comments and I'll send it to you personally. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> There is loads of other stories on my page is any of you are interested.   
> The stories include:  
> \- completed Lirim & next chapter of Bay Street
> 
> \- Two 'bride of war' stories, set in a WW2 universe where soldiers can sponsor omegas back at home as their 'brides' in return for a home and family if they return from war. Story 1 is about a London boy who eagerly awaits the arrival of General Hugo Speltzer, his husband. Story 2 is about a farmer in America, taking care of an orphaned child and dreading the return of a husband whom he'd never met. (Story names: The Bride of War & American Sweetheart)
> 
> \- A story about an ex-mafia kid, engaged to a man serving a life sentence. After an accident that leaves him wheelchair-bound, he leaves his dangerous family and life behind. He thinks he got away from it all - until his would-be husband is released from prison and comes looking for him, set on the marriage. (Story name: Kicking Ass and Other Extreme Sports)
> 
> \- A prison story, featuring multiple pairings - cop x prisoner, prisoner x prisoner etc. (story name: Maximum Security)
> 
> \- A 1920s omegaverse AU about a rich, American socialite who finds out his mate is...a poor Irish kid with a multitude of siblings and no idea about etiquette. (story name: Rhapsody in Blue)
> 
> \- A story about the Tsar of Russia, who falls in love with a strange boy with wings, purchased from a circus. (story name: the Tsar's Angel)
> 
> \- Two stories set in the universe of mermaids at war with the Kraken. After being saved by a beautiful merman, a Kraken General is set on proving that the two can mate and live in harmony. Story 2 is a sequel featuring two characters from story 1. Warning: tentacles involved! (story names: The Tale of the Bottomless Blue & The City of Peace)
> 
> \- A short, cute oneshot about a rich kid falling in love with his android bodyguard (story name: Wires)
> 
> \- A darker story about a 'perfect' suburban couple who kidnap a homeless ex-detective to become their pet (story name: Picket Fences, Barbed Wire)
> 
> \- A story about an elf warrior falling in love with a human cook at the palace, and being way too awkward to confess. Good if you're a sucker for major height/size difference! (story name: The Boy and the Warrior)
> 
> \- A girl on girl story about a post-apocalyptic world where a couple hundred survivors live in an abandoned train in the middle of nuclear winter. The closer to the front of the train you live, the higher your status, but when a dangerous plot is uncovered, a cold, ruthless huntress from the back of the train and a sheltered, young girl from the front will have to join forces to save each other (story name: The Last Train to Kremnica)
> 
> Currently posted part 1 of a time-travel omegaverse story! Part 2 coming soon! There's options for story requesting as well, so get the link from my facebook page below, or drop your email & I'll send it to you personally!!
> 
> Here's the link:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/virusAJWilde/
> 
> All the love & thanks for your support :*
> 
> Or you can follow the recently created fanpage on instagram that will be posting art and stuff. The person doing it seems super lovely and if y'all wanna, like, have a place where you can chat shit about me and hate me for not giving you a sequel then there you go xD  
> For the insta account, type in lirimboyz or LirimArt. It doesn't have a profile picture yet. 
> 
> So yeah, that's it for now with Lirim. I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did! I know its been a bumpy ride, but we actually got to the end of all the 44 chapters. Wild xD 
> 
> See you next time!!


End file.
